If you believe, even mountains will move
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: AU version leading off from N is for narcissist: in the aftermath of the attack on Kandrakar, things look bleak for the guardians, complicated further when the Aurameres malfunction, leaving Cornelia the vessel for the entirety of earth's magic. Can Caleb and the other others keep her safe, or will Nerissa's power craving ways find a way to permanently break the bonds of WITCH?
1. Chapter 1

**This was only meant to be a one-shot,**

 **But I think it might be a two parter— or three, depending if I can even think of an ending for this as I really haven't thought it through, I only know that after watching nearly enough every WITCH episode these past few nights, an epic sense of nostalgia overcame me and I just had to write this, especially about my OTP.**

 **My only wish is that I had read the comics. I know they are still going but to be truthful I have only just a few months ago found out about them and for the life of me, haven't a clue on how to even go about starting from scratch. So with that I think I shall just stick to the cartoon… to be honest, from what I have gleaned then the TV show is much less painful to my beloved pairing so perhaps it is for the best that I don't read the books.**

 **Speaking of TV shows, how in the hell can something as lame as Winx club beat out Witch? Doesn't even come close to holding a shadow of awesomeness that this show held and yet that one dimensional toddler franchise got eight seasons… EIGHT. FREAKING. SEASONS! It also pissed me right off to know that the thin-skinned morons who produced the show, cancelled it due to a bit of tough love… Pff, fools.**

 **But anyway, rant over, (Though in my mind it shall forever continue) I have decided to write this down. I know it's a little late and all… what with it having been over a decade since the show was on air, but I thought about and eh, it's here, if people want to read it then go ahead, I just wanted to write about my two favourite characters.**

 **Anyway don't own WITCH, never will and that actually brings tears to my eyes that such a great show will forever go unfinished and without the ending it truly deserves. (thank you once again Disney, money grabbing jerks)**

 **PS: any mistakes and I apologise, I went over this like… three times, but even still there might still be some that get by me so if there is and you notice, just ignore it**.

* * *

Uncovering their eyes when the last of the light died down, they gazed at the now empty spot which once held the Mage—though now they knew to have been Nerissa in disguise— and Halinor, now under thrall as Will sighed miserably.

"Fantastic… just what we needed!"

It was then that Luba came to stand next to her; she gave the guardians a weak smile, "It was good that we caught her when we did, if left who knew what else she could have done."

Everyone ignored the small ' _duh'_ from Irma as the tall cat-woman led them back inside the fortress, making their way to the council room the guardians gasped at the sight that greeted them, there in the centre of the room was the rest of the council members, all trapped inside their circular prison. Luba moved over to them a look of great sadness on her face as she gazed at her fellow councillors.

"So… what gives?"

Trust Irma to make a bad situation any less helpful as Luba sighed tiredly and spoke. "They were trying to create a veil. Something that would defend the castle and when they invited Nerissa to join, she used their powers against them and trapped them as you see now,"

Another long dawn-out sigh was heard as she shook her head. "It is a good thing she has left… I fear if she was to return; without the power of the oracle and its council… then Kandrakar will not survive."

The others were silent at her grave response, they knew now that this was getting more serious and so when Will stepped forwards pledging that they would do everything to stop her, the rest silently vowed their entire beings to make it happen.

It was silent for a few minutes until Taranee broke the palpable tension that had been filling the air on seeing the sight of the helpless councillors, very tentatively she coughed to get their attention.

"Err, hi— yeah, just one more question."

Slowly Luba turned to face her, as did the rest making her smile nervously. Even after all this time she still wasn't used to so much focus but cleared her throat.

"Well I was just wondering… how did Cornelia end up with all our powers?"

That was a very good question and one they all wanted to know as they turned to face the Earth guardian and frowned when they saw the blonde wrapped tightly in Caleb's embrace. It was obvious that she hadn't been paying attention to what had been going on furthering their annoyance as they observed the pair snuggled close together.

Luba grimaced in displeasure at the scene just as Irma picked up a small stone before checking its weight and deciding it was good enough, happily threw it at the blonde. Cornelia winced when the small but sharp object hit her and whipped her head around, glaring angrily at the only culprit as Irma waved cheerfully. The blonde's eye narrowed in deeper irritation before replying to the apparent invite to speak.

"You know, just because I said plants don't grow around here, doesn't mean that I can't find other ways of helping out."

Without a further word she used two of her fingers and brought them up lazily as a shriek had then turning to see Irma now being lifted in the air, and was twirling uselessly.

"Cornelia!"

The blonde waved her hand in Will's direction, "Yeah— in a sec… just let me," before using her forefinger, she began making circular motions as the brown haired girl started spinning. The others backed away from the water guardian, who was wildly rotating with wide eyes, as they heard her screams of frustration.

"Ah! Cornelia! Put me down… put me down… put me down NOW!"

But to her increasing ire, the blonde merely laughed at her and kept on spinning, ignoring Will, and now Taranee's pleas to put her down. Through her dizziness Irma could just about make out where Cornelia stood and so deciding that this wasn't going without retribution she focused as much as she could whilst being wildly spun.

"You know something Corny, you're looking a little dry, I'm sure that like all plants do… you could do with a watering!"

But the other guardian was prepared for this. It might have taken months but finally the earth wielder was able to decipher her body language and expression's enough to know when Irma was planning a comeback, and seeing as mostly she was the recipient of said comebacks it was prudent that she learn this particular lesson fast and so without waiting ducked the oncoming stream of water before using her other hand, reflected it as the rivulet rebounded off the shield protecting her and Caleb, passed the others and right into the waiting face of Luba.

No one breathed as the water hit the cat-woman's face hard. The collision caused the regal woman to take a step back, arms waving madly as she tried to cover her face from getting any more soaked. Jaws dropped once the attack struck, as Irma, on realizing that her assault hadn't hit its target, pulled her hand back immediately. Even Cornelia, who at this point would have been crowing her one-upmanship over the annoyingly accurate brunette stifled a small gasp as she retracted her hold over the other girl, causing her to fall to the ground—hard.

Finally having cleared her face of any residue water, Luba lifted her face from her sleeve and gave the shocked guardians a deadly glare, her eyes narrowing as they zoned in on the pair who had caused her drenching. Cornelia didn't hesitate, her hand automatically rising as she pointed a finger in the struggling brunette's direction as Haylin helped her to her feet.

"She did it,"

Irma, still woozy from the spinning, scowled and faced the direction of the blonde who had just chucked her under the bus.

"Now wait just a second, blondie! If you and Mr Cheekbones over there were actually paying attention then perhaps I wouldn't have had to—"

"Irma,"

"What!"

There was quietness for a nanosecond as they stared at the twitching brown haired girl and to the blonde who was looking entirely unconcerned to her threatening tone, as the blonde sighed before replying.

"I'm over here,"

More silence followed as Irma squinted, at first in anger but then in effort as she tried to see where it was she was looking. No one spoke as they waited for her reaction as finally her dizziness abated leaving her vision free; staring ahead she could see that the older girl had indeed not been in front of her, but instead someone else. Or, rather, some else, _plus._ Awkwardness ensued as she realized with horror, she had in fact been yelling at the trapped council members, embarrassment building with each passing second she watched them floating listlessly.

Not knowing what to do she lifted her hand again and offering them a feeble smile, waved. "…Hi,"

"Corny you are so dead!"

In response the blonde merely lifted a finger and teasingly circled it again causing her to scowl and take a step forwards.

"Enough of this!"

The deep voice that came from the now irate Luba barked clear around the hall and causing them to face her once more in surprise and fright, the irony of the fact wasn't lost on Irma but judging by the look of Luba's face she knew it wasn't a time to crack that particular joke and so kept her mouth shut.

"We are in the middle of a terrible crisis and you deem it appropriate to… make childish witticisms?" the disappointment in her voice caused the guardians to lower their heads at the sound of her shame, despite the fact that they didn't do anything Haylin, Taranee and Will all apologized, Irma and Cornelia glanced at each other as a small cough saw the glares aimed at them before they too hastily mumbled their apologies. The offer was enough to appease the cat-woman—for now, as she stood taller and fixed her robes.

"Now, to answer your question Taranee, the reason why Cornelia was able to command each of your element's, was because she was hit by the full force of the Auramere's."

Despite knowing that they posed no danger to a guardian Caleb's hand found its way to the blondes as he gripped it tightly before resuming listening to Luba's explanation.

"But… how? I mean— how is that possible?"

"Just before Cornelia was struck, Halinor and who I thought was the mage arrived, Halinor wanted me to divert your power to her so she could go and stop the attacks."

The news had the five girls angry at the once guardian for daring to even try pulling something so deceitful. The anger could be felt clearly for the older councillor who had betrayed their trust, even if it might have been for something she thought good, it still didn't excuse that if successful, she would have left them powerless.

"But that can't happen can it? I mean I thought they couldn't be taken by force?" Luba turned to Caleb who had spoken, his face creased in confusion as she replied carefully.

"There are some exceptions in which the Aurameres can be taken. All of which takes an extraordinary amount of power, and those with the capabilities are few and far between.

"Except Nerissa," the half-feline woman grimaced but nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain how Cornelia ended up with them," said girl shrugged still from her spot by her boyfriend as Luba eventually carried on.

"Naturally I refused to allow her such an attempt. Doing so would only serve to endanger you and potentially risk the citadel altogether. But she blindsided me, rendering me unconscious whilst she tried anyway. However the Aurameres have their own defence against those wishing ill harm… but just like myself, I imagine they never thought it would come from one of our own."

Her voice trailed off leaving them sad for the cat-woman who was good friends with Halinor, even with her thrall it still must have come as a deep wound to her trust.

"So… they can feel things. Just like the hearts can."

Luba nodded giving Will a small look before continuing, "This is where the second exception comes in, if they feel they are being threatened, they can repel the attack with their own power; but ultimately the Aurameres are a passive source of magic, not an offensive one. And so the first chance they get will go and hide within the nearest source of magical energy that can sustain them and doesn't house malicious intent."

"This happened to be Cornelia?" attention back on her, the blonde smiled, rather smugly if anyone was to ask, as she flipped her hair out, not minding the rebel behind her and shrugged again.

"What can I say? I put up with you guys daily, that alone makes me a saint. So I can totally understand why the Aurameres wouldn't _want_ to come to me,"

"Humility really is your strongest point isn't it, Corny," she threw a crooked smile in the direction the dry remark came from as Irma rolled her eyes.

"In this instance, yes, Cornelia was the one closest to the energies at the time of their escape; but what were you doing this far into the castle earth guardian?" the cat woman turned to the blonde waiting for her response. To this Cornelia nodded in the direction of the trapped council members.

"The oracle asked me to find you and the others; wanted to know if you was in on the whole 'veil' thingy,"

Luba pursed her lips, not at all happy with such a flippant response but nevertheless it did explain why she was away from the fight. There was not a lot to say after that, with the others trapped and with no solution in sight to freeing them, she did the only thing she could and had numerous guards placed around the spherical prison, with instructions to be vigilant at all times before turning around to speak to the blonde.

"Given everything that's occurred I think now is the best time to return the Aurameres, I will make sure they are guarded fastidiously and that no one but myself will be allowed near them; so earth guardian, if you please, come forwards."

Cornelia did as asked and moved closer to where the caretaker stood, the others moved back as Luba placed a hand over Cornelia's chest, instructing the young girl to close her eyes. Once she had done so the older woman then began the process of removing the energies from her body.

Everyone was silent as they watched. A few minutes after the connection was made, a bright light started glowing between the feline's hand and the place it laid, as very carefully Luba extracted the first of the Aurameres. Brightly glowing, the luminous sphere shone both a combination of orange and red, Taranee's power, hovering above them it sparkled brightly for another few seconds, before returning to the pedestal as Luba resumed her task. Next was Irma's followed by the turquoise one of Haylin's, lastly the glowing pink meant Will's was taken out as the four glowing spheres circled each other aimlessly which left only Cornelia's.

They were tired, the rest could see the toll it was taking on the pair, ever the immaculate one, a light sheen had built up on Cornelia's face as she struggled with holding and then releasing far more power than what she was used to, and even Luba's normally straight laced posture was starting to slump as she exerted her magic far more than what she normally had to in an effort to reclaim the powers, it was only when trying to return the last one did problem present itself. Having focused in one the last Auramere, the others watched the keepers face fall in bewilderment, her expression pinched with effort as she struggled with trying to keep a grasp on the energy. Will and Haylin shared a glance as a few minutes went by and no last power in sight they began to worry, theirs hadn't taken this long to be removed and perhaps it was because Cornelia was the earth guardian and it was her power that was left, but it still didn't feel right and so wondering what was the hold up, they barely noticed the small ripples that had covered their bodies.

The air thrummed with energy, the pair were glowing but this time little waves of electricity, similar to Will's power was flowing from them and they had no idea why or even what was happening when a small grunt of pain had them turning back quickly, just in time to see them go flying in opposite directions.

Jaws dropped at the sight as Luba was thrown back harshly into the guards standing in front of the circle and Cornelia smashed into the stone pillar on the other side. Seeing this Caleb ran as fast as he could to the downed blonde before falling to his knees as he helped her sit up.

"Alright, what just happened?"

Luba, helped to her feet, brushed herself down. Turning to where the earth guardian and the rebel sat she tried to work that out before slowly making her way back to them.

"I do not know. Whatever the reason, it felt like the Auramere was dodging my attempts to take it back," her tone was light, heavy with mystification as she continued to eye the pair silently, they watched as Caleb helped Cornelia back to her feet as he wrapped his arm around her and let her lean on him, the blonde's eyes were closed and her head hung a little as she leaned against him, very slowly they made their way back to the middle where they paused for a break, during which he never left her side once, it was only when the feline woman suggested they try again was he tugged away. He frowned but went reluctantly; his eyes never leaving the blondes slightly sagged frame as he stood with the others and watched as Luba focused her efforts once more in a bid to succeed this time around.

This time, it was barely less than a minute before the sparks returned, Haylin grabbed hold of Will's arm hurriedly, her eyes widening in panic as by now the small currents that had torn them apart before, rippled wildly over their straining bodies. More potent than before, and clearly seeing the look of distress on both their faces, the worried the rebel leader got ready to move. The other four had to take a step back as the overpowering force of magic was threatening to squash them, they could barely stand to breathe through the stifling power swirling around them like an invisible snake, though it was no harm to them, they felt as though any second they would collapse and so didn't know how the blonde was still standing, caught right in the very middle of the magical maelstrom.

Another cry of pain left the blonde, trying her best to keep quiet but if felt like her chest was being ripped open. Luba wasn't faring any better as her own magic felt like it was being sucked out and used to fuel the onslaught surrounding them when it happened again.

The pair was thrown apart, this time the momentum was far more than before as the caretaker was flung into the guards, knocking them down and grunting as she smacked bodily into the sphere behind them, Caleb pounced as soon as Cornelia was thrown back, taking off at a run he sprinted ahead when the blonde was hurtled and leapt into her path, knocking her off collision with the wall she had been heading for as they toppled to the floor. Keeping his arms tight around her, they rolled few times before coming to a stop just a little outside the room's door, having watched everything the others had no idea on what to do, but on Will's urging split up; Taranee and Irma running to help Luba as the other two ran to where Cornelia lay.

This time back on her feet and having seen just how weak the earth guardian looked, Luba knew that there would be no more attempts.

"Ok, seriously, does anybody know what's going on?"

Seeing her in no condition to walk Caleb remained where they had fallen, the others didn't even crack a joke at how closely he was holding her, too worried about their friend to bother. Instead they waited anxiously as Luba checked her over, safely held in his arms he gave the council member a slight look of wariness, eventually she turned back to the others before speaking.

"She'll be fine. A little worn out, but with some rest she'll be back to normal soon," behind Haylin, Irma snorted lightly, she might have made fun of the blonde most of the time but she was worried, it truly did look like the other girl was in pain before, it had her nervous at seeing just how small she looked, lying in his arms.

"So do _you_ know what's going on… what was with all that… _crackling?"_

Still staring at the blonde, Irma couldn't help but smile at her less than graceful wording as she leaned over to Will, who had spoken.

"Crackling, really?" laughing weakly, the red head elbowed the brunette for her droll remark as Luba shook her head slowly, a look of consternation written over her face.

"I do not know what the reason is, but I do believe that the Auramere is to be the cause of this,"

"Wait! That thing that's her power?" Caleb looked on troubled as he held her tighter and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, she nuzzled into his hand and buried her face into his chest as Luba hummed lowly in confirmation.

"It is, but from what I got, just before the _incident_ … it seems it does not wish to leave,"

Well that was a new one, turning to where the blonde still lay tucked in the boys arms, they observed her with intrigue as Luba spoke again.

"I get the sense that it does not want to leave; but for the life of me I have no idea why… Will," the younger girl jumped at being addressed so abruptly, but facing the keeper, she stood tall as the sharp eyes turned to her.

"How often do you train?"

The question threw the guardian for a moment, before she slowly replied, confusion clear in her tone. "A few times a week, why?"

Luba shook her head, clearly the answer wasn't one she might have expected as she lowered her eyes to the floor, deep in thought as the others looked on. The silence of the room became clear again, growing with each second the older woman didn't speak, truthfully it was getting uncomfortable, with no answers forthcoming and with Luba not knowing what the issue was, Will was about to speak but the small groan had them turn to see the blonde finally open her eyes. Caleb smiled happily as she inhaled deeply, before turning to face him, azure orbs meeting his own green and they stared at each other for a moment. He smiled before holding her cheek as she leaned into his touch, stirring more under the feel of his skin.

Haylin smiled widely and skipped to where they sat, the air guardian threw herself down at their side's inspecting their once out-cold friend, a few minutes later and they were both helping a now lucid Cornelia to her feet. With Haylin on the other side, though he could have done it by himself, they slowly walked over to the others as they gathered around the taller girl, smiling and giving her small touches to let her know they were glad she was alright.

Cornelia's fatigue made them all realize just how exhausted they were, the knights of vengeance were nothing compared to the ones of destruction and fighting the improved version wore them all out, so with nothing else left and with no answers to the blondes' dilemma, it seemed it was time to go home; taking out the heart, Will recalled the powers back to the jewel, as soon they found themselves back in their human forms.

Well, _almost_ all of them, for no sooner had she put the heart away was Irma patting her arm, lifting her head she frowned at the nudging the other girl was doing and followed her line of the sight, once more back to the blonde, as she pulled back in shock on seeing the older girl still in guardian form. The others looked on just as confused, as the blonde glanced down to her still altered persona, her own befuddlement clear on her face.

Confusion seemed to be the theme of the day as once more they turned to Luba, who was starting to look as though she regretted not being one of those trapped inside the bubble. Sighing she raised a hand— no doubt to stem the flow of questions as she looked to the bemused blonde with a critical eye.

"I do not know why you have not changed when the heart called for it, I can only speculate that it has something to do with the Auramere," she paused; another thorough once over and a breath saw her carrying on.

"That said the Auramere cannot leave Kandrakar,"

Cornelia's head snapped up at that, exhaustion gone she fixed the cat-woman with a blank stare, "Can't… leave?"

The nod was all she needed, as all at once the blonde flipped. "Then what the hell I'm I meant to do about school… screw that—what about home? I think people are going to notice if I'm not there!"

Caleb moved to calm her, wrapping his arms around her body as she leant back into his chest sullenly, Luba kept her eyes on them for a few seconds longer before speaking.

"As I have said, I will need to do some reading as nothing like this has happened before, and therefore beyond my knowledge. Without the others help all I have is the library and that will take me some time to find the appropriate books… even if they hold the information we seek, it will still take time to get through them. But for now might I suggest an astral drop."

Still morose Cornelia lifted her eyes to meet those of the half-feline of course an astral drop would solve her problems, but she didn't want to create one, she just wanted to go home. In the end though and with a little more explaining as to why the Aurameres couldn't leave, she had to concede defeat. Will took the heart back out and uttered the words that brought a second Cornelia into existence, she gave the other 'her' a baleful look as a fold was opened and they all moved over to bid their goodbyes to the blonde, soon though they were all leaving and with one last wave goodbye, they hopped through, she watched them go as the fold vanished leaving her alone, Caleb came to stand by her side as she gazed longingly at the empty space the other had seconds ago, stood.

He knew that she wanted to go home but silently, a part of him was overjoyed at having her there, it wasn't Meridian but here was as good as anyplace he could get to spend more time with her, grasping her hand he gave it a comforting squeeze as she slowly turned to him.

The surly mood that had taken over when watching the others leave melted into nothing as their eyes met. The bright green jewels that twinkled whenever he looked her way never failed to make her chest burst with happiness as she returned his smile, he pulled her closer to him just as footsteps saw Luba approaching the pair.

"I shall show you to what will be your room for the foreseeable future,"

The future, she didn't like the sound of that as once more the rebel's arms came around her lovingly, she slowly nodded as Luba turned and began to walk through the doors that led further into the citadel, a gentle tug saw her being led by the leader as they hurried to catch up to her. Slowly they walked through corridors and down flights of steps until at last they came to a large oaken door. Spinning on her heel with a grace that Cornelia wished she had, the regal woman looked on before addressing them once more.

"Under normal circumstances this would never have been allowed unless in cases of dire need. But seeing as you currently hold the origin of all earth magic inside of you, I think this can be counted as an extreme urgency."

Sensing that Cornelia wasn't going to speak Caleb thanked the keeper who merely nodded and proceeded to unlock the door, she pushed lightly as a loud creak saw the wooden doors slowly opening.

"Come,"

With that Luba made her way through leaving the pair standing outside, never one to linger, he was soon guiding them along as whatever grumpiness remained, had vanished on seeing the inside of the room. In Silence the blonde gazed at what was around her in astonishment as they moved further into the chamber, staring in awe at the scenery around them.

It was paradise, the room spread out before them was immense; the roof itself seemed to have no limits, which was a good thing for the mini forest that surrounded them, stretched up and towered with no ends as far as the naked eye could see, each tree different as they arched and overlapped with each other: Willows, Oaks, Redwoods, Ferns; their branches thick and bursting with rich, vibrant leaves so full of life and colour, with the ones that fell around them immediately replaced by another no sooner had they broken off, scattering around them as they walked. Their journey through the trees lasted about ten minutes, the blonde unable to help the smile as she heard the whispers of the mighty trunks as they passed and inwardly made a promise to come back, soon the end was in sight and they emerged into open clearing; the ground beneath them turning from hard to soft as grass replaced the solid earth under their feet. Cornelia's smile remained as she glanced to the soft coverage, unable to help it she bent down and ran a hand over the tips of the small blades and giggled in delight as they swayed with her touch, the shrill titters and little chatters enough to tell her they enjoyed the feel.

Standing up she gave a small smile to the amusingly bemused rebel but gasped at what lay in front of them. She gazed in shock at the field just ahead, filled with flowers and just like the trees they too were of different types; creating a symphony of colour that spread out along the delicate surface. Closing her eyes she could hear their tiny voices, all eager for her to be near them and as she listened an indescribable feeling of need was imploring her to obey their wishes. Caleb's brow arched as he watched her take her shoes and socks off as she turned to him and shoving them into his hands, giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips before taking off at a run.

Standing just at the mouth of the trees the usually brusque and hardened rebel leader looked out of place, clutching a pair of boots and socks to his chest and surrounded by scattering leaves that weren't dead, rotted or dying. The smile he also wore, though seldom at the best of times, it had been noted (or teased) that since meeting the blonde he had been smiling more. The perpetual grimaces replaced by softer looks and warmer expressions that lessened the tension etched onto his face, reducing the look of a battled adult, back into the teenager that he actually was, and as he looked on at the blonde beauty dancing between the flowers at her feet, laughing and smiling, he realized that he had her to thank for it.

Watching as she skittered around the multi-coloured blanket of floras, bending down and lightly sweeping her hand across the petals that shivered and reacted at her touch, opening to their fullest and leaning in time with her steps, eager to please their kind mistress, she smiled wider before moving on and doing the same across the field.

She truly was the embodiment of the element and nature she represented. All the elegance and grace of the Willow, the strength and unyielding power of the Oak and the otherworldly splendour of the flowers she lovingly coaxed into bloom. Life— from the oldest of plants to the budding saplings seem to gravitate to the joyous guardian, happy to be in her company for her presence alone gave them a sense of new energy and he found that it was hard to fault that kind of logic. For everyday he found himself more enamoured by the enchanting beauty.

He had often heard from his dad and a few of the senior members of the rebellion about how one day he would find the person who would make his world turn upside down. How they would capture his heart and ensnare it so tightly that at times it would hurt to breathe. He had scoffed and laughed off the claims as old men talk.

He was no novice when it came to the fairer gender, through undercover missions to gain information or simply by pastime, he had become something of a romancer; though he had never gone as far as to sleep with any of them, he certainly knew some tricks. They had all been attractive as well with one or two he was certain, had been nobles, but statuses aside he had not been taken by their attractiveness, they could have been next in line for the throne of Meridian and he still was able to avoid their attempts to hold onto him, hence why he was dubious about Julian's claims that would all change the moment he saw his one.

So when his _one_ turned out to be a guardian and the one of earth, he was surprised. Of course it wasn't love at first sight like his old man claimed; the instant attraction was there and definitely on her part as well, but it was more of a clashing of wills than anything else. He had never met a more stubborn, hard-headed and infuriating girl in his life and the first time she rounded on and yelled at him, it had left him speechless. But it didn't last as his temper rose to meet hers and their relationship of constant arguing, ignoring and petty sniping against the other was born.

Though whilst he thought she was maddening beyond belief, he couldn't deny she was easily and hands down the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her loveliness seemed to radiate from her entire being putting every other to shame, even those back in Meridian. And it was then that he realized just why it was that no girl back home could have ever taken his heart.

Because it already belonged to someone else an entire realm away, he had just yet to realize that.

The more time he spent around the guardians and once he got passed the arguments, the obstinate attitude and at times icy demeanour, he saw a girl whose loyalty to her friends was matched only by her fierce determination to protect those close to her. From what he got the gist of, before they became guardians, only Haylin really was friends with the prickly blonde, Irma and Taranee hadn't even been acquaintances, passers-by in the hall, known in peripheral radar only, (Cornelia's case) but other than that they had never even said so much as 'boo' to each other.

According to Irma, Cornelia was the 'blonde elitist who was the biggest bitch Sheffield Institute had ever seen' her words had the rebel leader frowning; sure it was true that the other girl could be apathetic and indifferent to various things around her at times and after a year still narcissistic to a degree, but he doubted that the other girl had really ever seen the _real_ Cornelia.

Apparently she didn't come out very often but when she did those who had the pleasure of meeting her saw a side that they had never expected the blonde too have and one night when they were alone (she had fallen asleep on him in the basement of the Silver Dragon and by the time she had woken everyone else had gone leaving them) and he had offered to walk her home, he too had fallen asleep and it seemed no one wanted to wake them, they slowly made their way to her house; making small talk as they did, he started to note a difference in how she acted alone compared to when with the others, with the rest she was standoffish, challenging— especially with Irma, and snarky.

But when alone he found she was… nice. A smile that didn't hold promise of threat or a cutting remark crossed her lips that he found lovely to stare at, more than once that night she had caught him simply gazing at her lips, he blushed each time earning the lightest of giggles that once more surprised him as the laughter wasn't sharp or laced with thinly veiled dislike for the person it was aimed. Instead it was like chiming wind-bells and again he found himself unable to look away.

It should have scared him, to be this enraptured by a single person, there was also the rebellion to think about, small issues such as infatuations (though really he knew it was beyond that point) had no place when lives and a whole kingdom was at stake. But despite his reservations on the subject he found that like a flower in her thrall, he was gravitating more towards her with each day.

So it had him wondering, if he was lucky enough to have seen this side of her and he had only met her just a little over a year ago, then why, if the others spent more time with her than he did, hadn't they been granted the same honour? Haylin especially seeing as they had known each other the longest and the younger girl really was the only one Cornelia showed her real self to… even if it was only a little.

He respected all of the guardians. Admired them even. Cornelia no exception, he knew that sometimes holding a strong front was vital in tough times and so her seemingly uncaring attitude was called for and even needed, as it was practical in choices concerning personal matters; he also knew that what she did, she did with her friends best interests at heart, even if it did make her unpopular with them at times.

He appreciated all sides of the blonde, but it was this, — the side that showed her compassion and warmth, whose soul was as harmonious with the spirits of the trees and flowers around them, it elevated her from simple mortal to something more. Even her guardian guise wasn't enough to describe what she looked like, running through the flowers so free and unburdened by the stress of what they faced.

She was a nymph, a combination of Anthousai and Dryads, both divine being's in which he had read about in books. Spirit's so attuned to the earth around them that they alone could reanimate nature and bring it back from a sorrowful death, into a life greater and more nourishing than before. It was this side that he alone really, had the privilege of seeing and to him, he had never seen her more beautiful and that was how he knew he loved her.

Those other girl's on Meridian couldn't hold a _shadow_ of flame to his beloved Cornelia, seeing her surrounded by what she knew best was like watching the world's greatest play; listening to her laugh was like listening to the sweetest composition ever created and it was her infectious happiness that made him want to join her, so placing the shoes on the floor, he put his own to the side and jogged off to her side. Taking care not to step on the flowers that had burst all around him in her wake

Whispers from the flowers alerted her to his coming presence, turning she watched as he made his way over to her, his smile so striking it never failed to make her heart flutter with happiness. She really had no idea what she was thinking when accepting that date from Taranee's older brother, how could she have even thought about anyone else when Caleb truly was the only one that could force her heart to beat faster like nothing else could, not even ice skating— something she considered her first love— could have left her so breathless.

His eyes shone so green that they sparkled like emeralds, shining even in the darkest of nights. His voice, so commanding when called for, but for her, so tender and relaxing that it soothed her worries… his arms, strong and firm, brought nothing but a calm safety when he wrapped them around her and at times made her think they were the only ones left in the world. Watching as he got closer, he truly was everything she could have ever wanted, and never knew she needed.

It was true that at one point she despised her powers, disliked them to such an extreme and was hesitant to commit to the duty thrust upon them. But for all her doubts she could never regret the fact that they brought him to her, something she would be forever grateful for as by now he was only a few feet away.

Smiling she started running to him, seeing her move he picked up his pace as they neared each other, she wasn't sure whether it was her own feet or a playful flower that caused her fall, but somehow she tripped and crashed into him, sending them both toppling to the floor.

Rather than shock at the tumble Cornelia started laughing, looking down at her pillow she gazed into his glimmering orbs of green and found herself sinking into his embrace, reaching out he shifted some of her hair that was obscuring her sight, heart pounding heavily in his chest at the carefree way she was gazing at him.

Her smile brought him so much joy that the simple gesture made him feel like he could do anything. Her love alone made him feel so powerful, that he could go and end the war with Nerissa single handed; he cupped her face delicately, running his thumb over her soft cheek, grinning at her reaction as she closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

Feeling his hand— the rough calluses of his fingers, borne from years of training with swords and taking down Phobos' guards, stroked her skin with the utmost care, his countenance was of warmth and his eyes shone with so much adoration that she could feel his love washing over her. It was more than what she could take at that moment and she was certain that she would never get enough of him; leaning over, she closed the distance between them, lips colliding softly but firmly.

Responding quickly his other hand lifted to the small of her back, keeping her against his body as they embraced, their kisses showing the passion they felt; the trust… respect… loyalty and especially the love they held for each other, they were content to remain like that forever; simply lying in the soft grass, cradled by the flowers that were leaning towards them, hypnotized by the pure energy of their affection's when a cough saw that plan cut short.

Slowly they parted, eyes never leaving the other as she gifted him another smile; it might have been faint but he still felt the elation emanating from her, luring him into returning it. Another cough had them slowly looking up to see the stony expression of Luba, the cat woman standing over their forms, brow arched and lips pursed once more as she gazed at the pair on the floor.

Caleb offered her, what he hoped was a charming smile, before gently rolling the blonde off him and getting to his feet. Immediately he helped her up as they faced the unimpressed feline woman still giving them looks of disproval.

"Are you quite finished?"

Eyes on the floor, Cornelia nodded earning another tut from the keeper as she shook her head. "I have never had such a problem from a guardian before, perhaps its best if the leader here returned home."

Not liking that he felt her grip on the back of his shirt tighten making him chuckle lightly before he gave the strict keeper a nod before replying.

"Well I will be returning to Meridian soon so I promise that you won't have any more problems to deal with,"

He saw Cornelia's head turn to him, her eyes expressed her surprise at his notice of departure and she looked at him in slight alarm at him leaving her alone, making him turn to her.

"Don't worry; it won't be for too long. I just need to see what progress has been made, report about the fight and tell them to be on guard in case Nerissa tries anything there,"

Knowing that he was right, though not liking that he was leaving Cornelia sighed but nodded. He gave her arm a comforting rub as Luba eyed the pair silently; eventually she turned around and continued her walking, leaving them to catch up as this time the blonde pulled him along, determined not to further displease the keeper anymore, as they kept along the path leading to the other end of the room.

A further five minutes went by and the growing sound of running water caught their attention, keeping pace with the caretaker they came out of the field and like an abrupt change in weather, the scenery transformed yet again this time to reveal a pool of water— not large enough to be a lake, but bigger than a pond, at the bottom of a large cliff-face which arched over and around them in a semi-circle, in the middle a small waterfall crashed upon the moss-topped stones that gleamed under the artificial rainbow the rising mist created against the light beam's that dappled the area with sunlight

The blonde gasped at the sight in front of them as she took a few steps closer, her eyes wide in awe at the overwhelming magnificence that lay in front of them, a small nudge had her turning to see a larger version of a fire lily had reached out to her, like a canine happy to see its owner, the dazzlingly coloured flower wrapped its long stem around the blondes arm and let its head rest near hers, vying for her attention, the plants actions made her giggle and she lifted her hand to stroke the affectionate floret, her slim, long fingers running down it's velvety petals delicately, evoking a shiver from the flower.

The scene didn't go without audience as both Luba and Caleb watched on, the young boy with more wonder and love swelling in his chest and the cat-like woman an encouraging smile, pleased at how easily the blonde's powers came to her, before clearing her throat.

Turning her attentions to the caretaker, something the flower wasn't happy about and tried to get the blonde to resume her stroking, Cornelia listened with the softest of smiles tugging at her lips as she focused on the older woman.

"This place, as you can clearly see, is the earth chamber,"

A pale brow arched at the name given, hand moving to accommodate the pushy flower, she let it rest on the soft petal still waiting for more information.

"Normally this room wouldn't be available to you, despite the fact that it is attuned directly to your Auramere, it is mainly for recovery should you find yourself seriously injured then this is the place you would be brought."

Still listening intently she vaguely heard the footsteps come to stand next to her, concentration solely on the keeper, becoming more absorbed by the new information given.

"But seeing as you cannot leave, and there are no other rooms in which you can stay… there is little choice I have and—yes?"

She cocked her head at the sight of the guardian opening and then closing her mouth, though at her insistence the blonde decided to speak. "Do the others have this?"

It took the caretaker a few seconds to understand the question, but once she grasped her words a slow nod was her answer, "Yes. Each guardian has their own rooms based on different floors, as you can tell, yours is on the lowest one."

Still listening Cornelia let her head turn slightly to the shimmering waters of the pool, she had never seen water so clear in her life, her family had a privately owned swimming pool that was changed twice a week, but even then the water wasn't anything near as close to this… could she say flawless? Could something already transparent be so unblemished?

Unconsciously she took a step closer to the pool earning a questioning look from the keeper who had stopped talking on seeing the guardian's attention's elsewhere; two sets of eyes watched as she neared the water, the flower that was extending its stem to keep with her steps, followed. She reached the edge of the pool and bending down, let her fingers run underneath the surface; the small but alarming fact that she couldn't swim far from her mind as she gazed down in wonder.

"What are your thoughts guardian?" bringing her hand up the water that was cupped in her palm dribbled through her fingers, she watched as it trickled back into the collective before turning to face the waiting woman.

"How is this… how can water be so… not even Irma could make water this _magical."_

A rare smile and an even rather chuckle left the unwaveringly authoritarian keeper as she observed the scene and the awed bewilderment the younger girl displayed at something so ethereal, she watched the scene for a couple of more seconds before replying.

"You would be right about its properties being more than that of normal water, guardian." Cornelia turned around at her vague answer, waiting she kept her gaze firmly on the older woman for more, as Caleb moved over, now curious himself, to inspect the transcendent liquid.

"You also would be correct in guessing that the water guardian herself would not be able to create anything equal to this… as the water in this pool, hails from the island of Avalon."

Cornelia didn't think it was anymore possible for her to be shocked, but on hearing her mention the mythical land, completely threw the blonde whose jaw dropped on hearing its origins.

"Are you serious?"

A single nod was enough as she faced the water again. A disbelieving laugh escaping her lips. If anyone, thirteen months ago, was to have told her she would have the power over earth and by now, fought in a rebellion against a despot in order to restore her best friend to a throne she had no idea was hers; then she would have torn them a new one and gladly run them out of school for daring to have spoken to her, but fast forward those months and here she was; standing in a celestial citadel, joined by a feline hybrid and the love of her life, running her hand through water that came from a place read about in books and only speculated to be real.

An overwhelming surge of bizarreness flooded her body and she laughed again, Caleb knelt down beside her, craning his neck he eyed the water dubiously, wondering if that was the cause of her odd behaviour.

"What scholars wouldn't give to be standing here right now," she muttered absently, letting her fingers cut through the water once more before standing to her feet, the young boy followed suit before they both turned their attentions back to Luba.

"What about Irma's room? I mean— hers has to be full of this stuff, right?"

Luba tilted her head sideways a little, appearing to think on her question before responding. "Indeed she does have a pool similar to yours, though understandably a lot larger and the water residing there flows from Xanadu, rather than Avalon."

Hearing of yet another supposed legendary place of paradise, the blonde jumped on the balls of her feet smiling happily at the answer, "Oh, I am so telling Haylin about that one!" Luba merely smiled placidly at her enthusiasm before moving them on.

Finally they came to a third and final stop, Cornelia looked around as she realized they were back in the field of flowers and turned to Luba who was stood patiently.

"So what now?"

"This is where I leave you," the blonde twisted her head back to face her, "But… where are we meant to stay?"

Ignoring the use of her word as an invite for the leader to join her, Luba cast her gaze around the meadow before turning back and in another rare showing of a trait not cultivated from her years of professionalism, shrugged blithely.

"Wherever you choose,"

Cornelia was taken back at the offhand answer, giving them both a pleasant yet small smile, the keeper nodded to them before she turned and made her way towards the trees and back to the entrance, the younger girl watched her go, speechless to the parting words as she vanished through the trees leaving them officially alone.

Scoffing in incredulity at the woman's abrupt ending and departure, it took the gentle running of his thumb across her knuckles before her attention focused on him; she turned to see him smiling at her as all at once her slight moment of vexation vanished on seeing his crooked grin.

She truly could spend all day staring at that smile before he lifted her hand, a playful gleam in his eye as he spoke.

"Let's go explore!"

Her own grin emerged at his words, now unaccompanied they could go anywhere as she allowed him to pull her back across the field, before taking off at a run and quickly disappearing from sight on the other side of the foliage.

Without the watchful eyes of Luba they went everywhere, as far as the room extended; even managing to climb the large cliff and stood over the waterfall. Caleb had never seen anything so mesmerizing before, excluding the blonde in his arms he couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much life in vegetation before; nature back in Meridian was quickly flourishing now that Elyon was reigning but nothing could compare to what lay inside the room they stood in, he breathed deeply, inhaling the purified air just as a yawn escaped Cornelia's lips.

He glanced down at the blonde under his arm, "Tired?"

A small nod was his answer, she burrowed further into his body eyes closed and let her head rest on his chest. He watched her actions, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he turned them and very slowly, started guiding them back down the hill that led to the miniature forest.

Walking he started looking around. Luba had stated that they could make camp anywhere, and though forests were typically great places to find loose bolt holes as many a night he and Aldarn had done just that when out scouting or simply hiding; to his furthering dismay, this forest it seemed was just too intact to try and find a corner to rest.

Still pondering over their slight quandary he didn't notice that Cornelia had stopped until the loud creaking and rustling had him spinning on his foot. Turning instantly, his body shifted from relaxed to tense as he prepared himself to face what danger the noise might represent; the sight before him however, saw his hardened and battle ready posture slackening as he looked on in astonishment.

Unknown to him, she had also been thinking on their slight dilemma, silently as they walked she thought long and hard about where they could stay; not long after that she was surprised into stillness by the deep, baritone voice that suddenly cut through her thoughts. It wasn't Caleb, however masculine his voice sounded, there was still a smooth lightness to his tone; plus he was still walking so it couldn't have been him, this sounded low and ancient, carrying a sense of deep wisdom that the rebel leader certainly didn't possess as movement caused her to look left.

The huge Redwood, clearly the one that had interrupted her musings, shook itself into motion, its large branches moving and parting from where they had rested as she watched on in some confusion, before her face morphed into one of surprise and then delight as the thick branches revealed a tree hollow within its colossal trunk; the tree moved once more, lowering its mighty wooden limbs as it placed in front of the earth guardian.

It was obvious what it was offering, she smiled in warmth at how considerate the tree was being just as the rapid movement had her turning to see the young boy ready to spring against the unknown threat, he assumed, was behind them, only to slump in surprise at the sight of the blonde and then the nearly prostrating tree.

"Cornelia… what?"

Instead of replying, she simply threw herself forwards and grabbed his hand, the action startled him as he was dragged forwards before he found himself soon sprawled out on top of the branch, the blonde followed a second later as he manged to sit upright and turn his body to face her.

"Seriously, Cornelia, what is—Oh, jeez!"

He stopped talking then, wrapping his arms firmly around the now moving branch he held on for dear life, the tree slowly moved and was rising to its full height; hearing her light laughter caused some of his unease to lessen; no matter how much he saw there were still parts that made his heart race as a small hand on his back had him lifting his head.

Seeing her nod he then turned and looked to where she was pointing, as he to saw the medium sized cavity within the trunk, staring at the hole for a moment, he then smiled realizing that the tree must have known about their problem.

Or Cornelia had talked to it, as he doubted that it could hear his thoughts, but either way, it had solved their issue and so quickly he lifted his body and started moving down the limb and towards the hole. Reaching the entrance he turned and held his hand out, offering her his most gallant smile as he did. The sight caused her to laugh, as she accepted and he pulled her closer before they turned and took a look at what the tree wanted them to see.

It indeed was a hollowed out space, but unlike the small nooks that he hid in sometimes, the hole they stood in was large enough for the both of them at the same time; it was quiet deep as well, going back further into the trunk making him inwardly ponder just how huge the tree was circumference wise as he turned around on hearing her speak.

"It's perfect!"

As far as sleeping places went outside, it certainly was the best and so nodded in agreement. A pensive hum had him looking to see a small crease line appearing in the middle of her head as she gazed at the space in front of them.

"What's wrong?"

Still frowning, it took her a moment to respond. "I couldn't think of a better place to stay, I mean— if it weren't for rusty here, then I think we would still be facing our predicament."

"Rus-ty?"

Ignoring his confusion she kept her gaze firmly forwards, he followed her line of sight wondering just what could possibly be going through her head when she clicked her fingers, a delighted smile replacing her slight scowl.

"Got it!"

With that she turned back to the entrance leaving him more befuddled and stepped back out along the branch, he watched her go as she inched her way along until coming to a stop halfway and leaning over, glanced to the floor. He still had no idea what was happening, but by now had learnt to accept that there would always be parts to his beloved that he would never get, as she lifted her hand and very slowly, the stems that contained the leaves began to grow; they stretched out and made their way towards the blonde who stepped out of their way, hovering gently as they passed her by and he jumped on seeing them, moving just out of view as they made their way inside the hole and over to the other end.

Once they reached the far end of the trunk they started to shake, the leaves that were attached broke off and falling to the floor, replaced by another which followed as very soon a small pile formed on the floor; this carried on for a while- the leaves falling and growing, as the pile grew bigger until eventually the floor was inundated with greenery as they ceased their shedding. Job done, they slowly retreated from the hole, backwards until very soon they were normal size once more and the leaves that had broken off multiple times, showed no signs of ever having been replaced as she returned back to his side.

He gave her a questioning glance as she smiled in reply. "It was good, but there was no bed." She turned to the small mound hill, lips twisting slightly, nose crinkling.

"I mean if I had Haylin here, it would have just been easy to sweep the leaves from the ground, but what can you do,"

He chuckled before moving to where the tall pile lay, bending down he began to spread them out, patting them out far enough until at last he had created a decent enough bedding that wouldn't make lying on the rough surface uncomfortable, he nodded to himself, happy with his accomplishment and was about to turn around when he was tackled by a ninety five pound winged, blonde who had jumped on him.

He fell back taking her with him, as they crashed into the foliage and once he gathered his wits, looked up to see the playful smirk gracing her soft lips, azure eyes twinkling merrily as she lay above him, he scoffed humorously before pulling her down forcing a small shriek to escape her as soon they found themselves back in the field.

She lifted up and brushed the few stray hairs from his eyes before letting her hand rest on his chest. She sighed contently as he levelled her with another heart stopping grin before leaning down, with no hesitation about what he was going to do, she met him halfway as their lips crashed together and she slowly lowered her head back down, taking him with her. An arm snaking around his neck keeping him to her as they pushed themselves closer to each other, this time no Luba to tear them apart, with the pair slowly getting lost in each-others touch.

But five minutes later and they felt themselves being separated. The hybrid woman might not have been there physically, but it was like she was there spiritually as her gasp at seeing him pulled away, turned into laughter as she stared the sight of the flustered boy caught in the grips of a long whip-like branch. Clearly the tree had felt what they were up to and so doing its duty to protect its earth mistress from danger— no matter what it was, or _who_ — it reached up and like a serpent it wrapped one of its more thinner branches around the rebel's body before hefting him away, the harsh tug caused him to yell and squirm as he was held aloft.

"What the—Cornelia! Don't just sit there laughing! Do something!"

He pushed on the branch but it was no use as the lithe blonde got to her feet, still amused at his entanglement before moving to speak to the tree and leaving him dangling; a couple of minutes went by before she returned, eyes alight with mirth as she made her way over to him.

"So, what's up, why hasn't it let me down yet?"

In all honesty she was still tickled by the conversation she had just had, never had she thought she would ever get _that_ kind of lecture from a tree, coming to a stop in front of him, she pursed her lips, trying to find a good place to start, before speaking.

"Apparently there is to be no canoodling within the confines of Rusty's trunk."

His expression was priceless as he gaped at her, mouth open in shock, he spluttered indignantly at her statement.

"What? But we—I mean— we wasn't— wh-what?"

His embarrassment was enough to have her laughing once more, he lay limp in the branches grip still trying to process what it was the tree thought they were doing, before giving up in defeat and turned his unhappy scowl in her direction on hearing her obvious amusement at the subject.

"Well I'm glad someone's finding this entertaining," she coughed back a choked laugh at his petulant expression, arms folded he waited for her to quieten before speaking.

"Fine— whatever, tell… _Rusty_ that nothing devious is happening under his roof… I mean trunk!" he sighed again and shook his head.

"Can he just let me down now… _please,"_

Hearing his almost doleful whine finally saw the guardian taking pity on him as she moved over and gently rapped on the side of the bark.

"Message received, you can let him go now," waiting as familiar rustling saw the branch unwind from around his torso and retracted, leaving him in mid-air, though not for long as gravity soon caught up with him and with a yell, dropped back to the ground, where he landed heavily.

Pursing her lips she scurried over to him and helped the downtrodden boy to his feet, he smiled grimly in thanks once back upright before casting his gaze around the tree, he once thought, innocuous, before turning back to her.

"Who says canoodling anyway?"

Rolling her eyes she led him back over to the bed of leaves as they settled back down, falling into arms once more, this time they kept a cautious distance from each-others mouths, fearful of the repercussions should they risk anything.

"Trees with greater vocabulary then you do,"

He snorted, taking off his coat and waited as she snuggled into his chest before throwing the long trench over them.

"Rusty needs better words… he's old

"Leave Rusty alone; he's a mature tree… yes he might use old fashioned words, but that's just who he is,"

Scoffing lightly at the absurdity of the fact they were arguing over a tree's usage of words, when not five minutes ago the same tree was mistreating his person; he shook his head at the silliness and earning an elbow to his ribs for his efforts.

Sniffing haughtily she burrowed further under his coat and grumbled something unintelligible, he smirked and ducked down, quickly assaulting her skin with kisses and earning a muffled yell, before he pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

Turning a little further in, she inhaled his musky scent and sighed in satisfaction, as the even breathing lulled her into sleep, he smiled at her dozing figure, feeling a lot more relaxed than normal and allowed the fact that they were safe in the confines of a protected chamber to get as much rest as possible. It wasn't every day that he got this and so relishing for once that there was threats, no oncoming danger and no Nerissa— at least not yet— he found the tension in his body slipping away as darkness took over.

What seemed like no time at all, Cornelia found herself being prodded awake. She groaned and lifted her head, blinking sleepily as the room they were in was dark and so took her a moment to remember where they were, as the same branch from before was gently poking her arm. Shifting in the vice grip she had found herself in, the blonde let out a yawn as her body was still heavy with fatigue, blinking a couple of more times she finally allowed cognizant thought to overtake her sleep addled mind, just as the sound of someone speaking had her realizing that the tree was talking to her.

Lifting her head she concentrated on his voice, smiling as he relayed to her the message he had been given; once he was done she thanked him and turned to the boy at her side, it seemed he hadn't been woken as his eyes remained closed and breathing gentle. Sensing the rare opportunity she used the precious few minutes as her eyes wandered across his features. He looked so peaceful; the worry lines that seem to permanently etch his face no longer existed, instead of a worn down fighter, here he was simply a teenage boy without a care in the world, much less one still heading a brigade against a vengeful ex-guardian hell bent on laying waste to all in her path; lifting a hand she gently traced it down the outline of his face, ghosting over the contours of his cheek and lips, marvelling at just how beautiful he truly was.

The summarization of Cornelia Hale back home, was beautiful; that was the word thrown at her all the time, boys in particular had used the adjective to describe her appearance, girls had also used it when asked to define the self-admittedly glamourized blonde, Elyon… Haylin… Will, all of them had used the word and whilst it pleased her to no end to know what they thought of her, she ultimately paid no attention to it; she already knew she was beautiful and so to her the word held no true meaning; it was only when Caleb called her that it struck something deep inside, _that_ word leaving his mouth meant more to her than all the boys in Heatherfield put together… of all the girls in their envy (not unwarranted) and even winning gold in her ice skating competitions to complete that ten year winning streak.

But for all the words he used to tell her his feelings, she found that the word itself fit him perfectly, if awake he would have laughed and told her that the term was used for females only, but on observing his strong jaw and chiselled cheeks, she felt that there was no better word she could give that would adequately summarize his appearance and still had yet to find one that could express his importance in her life

Lost in her thoughts she jumped on feeling the hand grasping her own, looking down her eyes met the sleepy ones of the young boy as he yawned before speaking, his voice dripping with lethargy.

"What's wrong?"

His question made her smile, he could have fallen down a hill, broken both legs and still he would always ask after her, he really was a gift as she shook her head lightly.

"Nothing. Though Luba is asking for us, according to Rusty, there is a little green amphibian creature running about and annoying her; apparently he is looking for his 'best friend'"

His groan made her giggle as he grimaced at the passling's words, "One time. One time my tongue slips and I've never heard the end of it,"

He looked so adorable sulking that she fought the urge to tease him so more, instead she pushed herself to her knees and with effort, dragged him with her as he sat up, running a hand through his hair tiredly but still with his sleepy smile.

"That was a good nap,"

To her it seemed more than a nap, it was one of the best few hours' sleep she ever had, which was why she was never going to mention it as they got to their feet, if anyone—Taranee, especially, was to hear her say that then she could kiss whatever excuses she had to wriggle out of camping with her down the drain; she might have just gotten used to the fact that she commanded dirt, but one step at a time as they slowly made their way out of the hollow, the large branch they walked on descending with each step until they made it to the ground. turning around she lifted her head to the huge Redwood.

"Thanks Rusty, say hi to the saplings for me,"

With that they were off, if Blunk was in the citadel then chances were he was already one step passed his chance into not being kicked out, or eaten, she silently mused as they ran, it was a nauseous thought, but what did the caretaker actually eat? Was it cat food… or was someone like Blunk an acceptable dinner for the half-feline woman.

Arriving at the doors, she pushed that horrid question from her mind as they raced out the chambers and back the way they came, making their way up the halls until the sounds of shouting could be heard and they glanced at each other worriedly.

"Will you stop that!"

Crossing the distance they burst through the doors to the council room just in time to see Blunk go swinging from the white curtain, they watched as the passling sailed through the air, his laughter echoing around the hall before bouncing off the pillar and landing on the floor.

Rubbing his head the small creature got to his feet just as Luba turned her attentions to the newcomers, her ire evident to see as she hissed at them.

"He said that you told him to come here, is this true?"

Caleb sucked in through his teeth, give him Phobos, give him a thirty foot snake, but when an angry cat was giving you evils he felt his courage dim as a loud yell saw Blunk crashing into his legs, having heard the angry question the little passling turned around, face lighting up at the sight of the rebel leader.

"Caleb here!"

The boy in question glanced down to see the tiny passling wrapped around his legs, wincing in slight distaste as Blunk looked up,

"Blunk came for best friend Caleb. Blunk not let friend down, see."

He lifted up his arm to show the broken wristwatch he had obtained showing the face down. "Blunk got here right on time, only mean lady wouldn't let Blunk go and find you,"

A snarl came from the side of them just as large bottle eyes turned to see Cornelia, "Blondie girl, you're here to!"

Cornelia gave the happy passling a small smile and nod as he quickly moved over and repeated his hug, her hand shooting up to latch on to Caleb's shoulder when the thin but strong arms grabbed her calf's, causing her to stumble a little.

"But where are the rest of girls,"

Once the spontaneous hugs had been given, Blunk then searched the room for the others but saw none, scratching his head he looked back to the two in front of him just as Luba came forward, her eyes focused on the tiny creature in disdain.

"They are not here, just like you should not be either,"

Blunk went to speak but the ferocious look levelled at him had the cowardly passling running to hide behind the boys legs, the serious lady was no fun and he knew that his friend would protect him, best friends always helped each other as she rolled her eyes before returning back to the duo.

"I think goodbyes are in order, once you leave security will be tightened so if possible, try to send word before you arrive; I do not wish to have any unfortunate accidents occur, not after so many have already happened."

He nodded as she left them to each other once more, he sighed and turned around to face the blonde who looked sad at his impending departure, smiling he grasped her hand and held it tight to his chest.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long. I'll be back before old Redwood can give you another talk about _canoodling_."

His words caused the guardian to erupt into laughter, the giggles rang around the hall making a few of the others stare at them with mixed reactions; the guards in bewilderment and Luba with another pained grimace, the sooner they all left, the sooner she could get back her peace and quiet as he reached out to twirl a lock of her hair around her fingers.

"Anytime now, please!"

The curt words cut through their farewells making them both sigh in frustration, but ultimately knowing that it was time to leave, at his nod Blunk used his Tonga tooth to open a fold that would take them back to Meridian, before something caught his attention and he wandered off.

Caleb sighed again as he looked to the fold then back to her, he really had to go but he just couldn't find it in him to pry himself away, it was maddening, he would only be gone a day— a day and half at most so why was he reluctant to leave now?

From the look on her face Cornelia didn't seem to mind him not going, in fact she wanted him to stay as they kept close together and not seeing the exasperated look given to them by Luba, who by now had gotten more than a little pissed off at their lingering as she made her way over.

"This is getting ridiculous now!"

As she walked, one of the guards standing in front of the bubble kicked out at Blunk who had been sniffing around the sentries, with a screech the passling threw himself backwards to avoid the heavy boot and went tumbling over, passing the in motion caretaker who stopped on witnessing his fall and crashed into the back of Cornelia's legs.

The blonde gave a small scream in fright and jumped forwards into the young boy who stumbled back, the once loving grip on her hair turned tight as a long strand of it was still wrapped around his fingers, instinctively she moved forwards to alleviate the pain and as she was the only thing keeping him upright, he lost his momentum and fell into the portal, the long lock of hair keeping them connected yanked her down and forced her head first through the fold after him, disappearing from sight as Blunk jumped to his feet.

On seeing the space now devoid of either his friend or blondie, he carefully turned to see the reaction of the mean lady and leapt to avoid the oncoming swipe the irate hybrid aimed on seeing what his actions had caused, still unsure of what having the Auramere inside would do, Luba needed the guardian to stay as close to the others as possible, but now on having just watched her fall in after the rebel, turned her ire to the one responsible.

"AH! Blunk sorry, Blunk only wanted to look at shiny stuff!"

Another swipe saw the passling leap towards the crease and dived through, landing on the other side and back to safety as the fold, now having done its job, vanished into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here it is, second chapter,_

 _And I would just like to thank everyone that commented, I genuinely didn't think people still kept an interest seeing as it has been well over ten years since the show. But then I had to rethink that and laugh, of course people still enjoy the show, it rules and will forever be one of the greatest cartoons ever shown on TV (WITCH FOREVER!)_

 _But on saying that, not everyone that commented I was happy with: 'Spiritual sister'_ _ **What. The. Hell?**_

 _Do you know how annoyed I was when I saw what you had put… well actually, my first thought was bemusement. I sat at my chair thinking 'I know that witch literally spells the acronym for magic and something a lot tof religion's frown on, but surely my fanfic wasn't that far into the realms of supernatural that it warranted a lecture from the good book did it?'_

 _But then my bafflement turned into annoyance, I get that god followers like to spout passages and preach quotes and all that (My nan was a Jehovah's witness) but that does not mean that I like it pasted to my story._

 _I like to think myself as a liberal person. I accept that there are many who follow Jesus and god and for the most part, not bothered by what they do as it's their life and who I'm I to judge. But if I can be tolerate of people's faith then surely it works both ways._

 _So a note to 'S.S' if you do happen to read this – for future cases, please keep your opinions to yourself. Just as there are Christians… Muslims… etc, there are also atheists and while you might think that's blasphemous, it's a legitimate concept and that is for a very simple reason… they do not believe in a god, so do not wish to have it shoved down their throats about repenting and being 'born sinners'_

 _If you haven't been reported yet… wow, but if you have then it's only what you deserve, you have a profile in which to write all that on and like the many people who write on here, and I'm not speaking for any of them, but I bet they don't like seeing their comments sections littered with preaching's either._

 _So overall: please keep the bible bashings to yourself and stop trying to shove god down the necks of those who have no inclination or interest in knowing that we won't get into the pearly gates just because we happen to like life. It's what makes us different and hell knows that if we all chose to jump on the bible bandwagon then chances are we'd be as boring and monotonous as… well, you._

 _Again I do not speak for everyone and that is my own personal thought on the matter, so in the off-chance that I have offended people for my rant, I apologize… but I'm not sitting here and allowing that when it's so clearly obvious this person doesn't respect others freedom of will._

 _Right. The topic of the matter over, now it's on with the story; and before my wordily rant I was thanking those that commented and so thank you. Caleb and Cornelia will be together forever and if I haven't read about it, then their break up never happened… (says my simple logic)_

 _Either way this one is for all the stalwart CxC shippers out there and to one commenter, who knows, maybe there will be a certain villain coming in the next chapter, I have no clue. :/ (I totally lie, I have a clue.)_

 _Anyway happy reading and I don't own witch… so still crying over here._

* * *

Falling through the fold Caleb landed heavily on the floor, by now having gotten used to the erratic ways that Blunk folded, he had resigned himself to the fact that he mostly never did come out upright and so merely inhaled as he looked up to the sky. It wasn't until his thumb ran over something twisted in his fingers did he move, glancing down, his breath inhaled more sharply at the sight of the golden tresses entwined around his fore and middle fingers.

It wasn't until he noticed that they led back to the portal did he remember just what they were attached to and before he could scramble to his feet, the sparks signalling an incoming passenger crackled into life, as seconds later, a second person was dragged through the gateway and came crashing down directly onto his prone body.

Grunting harshly as she landed directly on top of him, squashing down his stomach and forcibly expelling all the breath from his chest, he lay dazed for a moment before small groaning saw the familiar mane of golden-blonde slowly shifted into life, as Cornelia pushed herself up.

She lifted her head higher, only to pull back down again, wincing as the shooting pain from having her hair tugged tore through her skull; it was then she recalled having been pulled through and quickly looked down to her unreasonably squashy floor, eyes widening as the leaf-green eyes stared back up at her in silence.

They stared at each other not speaking, she gave him a hesitant smile but hissed when he lifted his hand—still containing her hair— as he hastily realized that it was causing her harm and so unravelled the long locks as fast as he could, before expressing his own discomfort when the knee she didn't realized was lying on his abdomen, shifted, digging further into his front.

"Oh, Caleb— I'm sorry!"

He smiled gratefully when she rolled and moved to his side, the weight vanishing as she helped him to sit up, it wasn't until he had risen to his elbows that the gate emitted a third being as Blunk fell through, crashing right in front of them. Slowly, the passling rose to his feet, hands reaching behind him as he rubbed his bottom, grumbling to himself before tottering around and stopped at the sight just behind him.

All three stared at each other, before Blunk spoke. "Caleb ok?" when the young rebel nodded he then turned to Cornelia, eyes narrowing before going wide as he realized something.

"Blondie girl here to… but blondie girl supposed to stay in castle,"

It was his words that brought back their situation and before she could speak, the loud thrumming had them looking to see the gateway shrinking in size, before closing altogether leaving them lying in the middle of the alleyway it had spat them out.

She sighed, staring at the place the fold used to be. "I was meant to, but I think that plan's out now,"

She turned to her left as Caleb climbed to his feet, dusting off his jacket before shrugging, "That's no problem. Blunk can open another fold and get you back there,"

His smile was so roguishly handsome that she couldn't help the fluttering of chills it invoked over her body as the small passling nodded at his friends idea.

"Blunk can do that, Blunk get blondie girl back to mean lady," the pair smiled at Luba's new nickname and watched as he brought the tooth out, standing next to the wall he slashed the air in front of them and waited for the space rift to appear, but when none came he frowned.

He stared at the tooth before trying again, and again, and again. After the seventh try and still nothing, the little creature dropped to his knees, a look of despair overcame his goblin like features as he held the tooth in his hands.

"Blunk broke tooth! Blunk did bad!"

Simultaneously rolling their eyes Caleb turned and helped her to her feet, before going over to where the bawling passling knelt. He lifted the tooth from his hands and inspected the small item as Cornelia moved over to stand at his side.

"It doesn't look broken," he finally said as a delicate hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to see her shaking her head.

"What,"

"I don't think it's broken. Remember what Luba said?" she waited as it took a few seconds but then it dawned on him and he nodded.

"Security would be tightened as soon as we left." He turned to where he portal failed to emerge; a look of grim comprehension appeared more fully as he spoke again.

"I'm betting that whatever spell she used to protect the castle, enacted once we had fallen through." Glancing back to the tooth he turned and gave it back to the still sniffling Blunk.

"Don't worry. It's not broken. It just won't be able to work in trying to get back to Kandracar… at least not yet anyhow."

Blunk accepted his tooth back, eyes roving every inch of the precious item as he took in the boy's words. "Blunk not break tooth?"

On seeing him shake his head, the immediate desolation he felt vanished, replaced by happiness as he laughed happily and swung the thin chain back over his neck before jumping to his feet. They watched as he ran from the side street still laughing; Caleb scoffed but with a smile crossing his lips before turning back to her, now that they knew they couldn't fold back to the castle it left the question of what to do now; seeing her worried expression, he picked up her hand.

"It'll be ok," Azure eyes lifted to meet his, "You know that do you?"

Face morphing into one of mock bravado; he puffed up his chest earning a giggle as he nodded. "Of course, we'll just wait a while until Luba can send a signal or something letting us know it's safe to go back, and I'll have you there faster than Blunk can avoid bath night."

Smiling she took his hand as he led them out into the street and in the direction the now happy passling ran, though he did his best to cheer her up, a small niggling in the back of her mind knew that he couldn't make such promises; she had learnt enough during her time as guardian to know that nothing ever went smoothly, there was always something just waiting for them to let their guards down before striking. And as they walked down the cobbled path, she couldn't help the unnerving feeling, _that_ something was coming much sooner than they could afford to wait.

Walking through the streets Cornelia had to fight of the blush uncharacteristically crossing her cheeks, normally such a thing wouldn't exist as she was used to people staring at her, she just ignored them and went about her day; but seeing as this was anything but normal, it had her a little fretful.

The fact that she was in guardian form also didn't help matters, seven times out of the ten they came here, the sight of the guardians only meant that trouble was ahead and as much as people valued their help it also brought a sense of wariness to those that saw them; the blonde could see the already apprehensive glances thrown in with a few of dread and felt her stomach slowly dropping. So far nothing had happened to Meridian—apart from their queen being sucked into a jewel, and the annihilators— nothing else had darkened their steps allowing them a reprieve from feeling threatened, she didn't want to be the instigator that brought a false sense of danger and throwing them into a panic; she gently tugged on his hand forcing him to a stop.

Caleb turned around, she smiled at his slightly confused but also worried expression as he gave her entire appearance a once over, shaking her head she leaned closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie… well," she paused for a moment to cast her eyes to the sides as he followed her direction and realized that they had been attracting attention, he gave the denizens a silent stare before turning back, he didn't see what the problem was, they got this all the time.

His obliviousness must have shown as she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer,

"The only time they see us, is if something bad is going to happen."

Her words struck him instantly and on taking another furtive glance, he could see now the looks of nervousness at the sight of the pair; knowing that they had to leave quickly or risk creating more unease he gave the denizens a pacifying smile— hopefully in a bid to calm whatever thoughts of alarm they might have had, and nodded to her.

"You're right…"

He paused for a moment, thinking on where to go before he quickly started moving again, tugging on her hand as she hurried to catch up.

"I know where we can go," as they passed the observing locals, Cornelia smiled sweetly in their direction, before they turned the corner and vanished from sight. They kept moving, never stopping as the stares burned into their backs, but they paid no heed, keeping to the side streets in an effort to avoid further interactions as finally they came to a stop outside of a dark doorway.

"Where are we?" He waited, taking in every corner of the street until he deemed it safe before replying.

"This is where the honour guard likes to hang out."

"… Honour guard,"

Pushing on the door he stepped aside allowing her to go through, checking the street one last time before moving in after her, once inside he gave a glance to the bar where he saw both Drake and Tynar were sitting, the pair talking animatedly between themselves as the younger leader strode over to them.

"Caleb! You're back, how did it go in Kandra…"

Phobos' ex-guard trailed off as he saw the flash of blonde and looked to where the Cornelia stood. He glanced at her in silence for a second more before returning his attentions back to Caleb, as the pair waited on him to start talking.

"Is father around?"

Tynars' brow arched at the lack of explanation but it didn't seem the young man was in any mood to talk as he nodded and pointed to the set of stairs that led to the next floor; giving them a nod of thanks they watched as Caleb then moved back to where she stood, watching as he muttered something to her, before taking her hand again and set off for the steps.

"Think we should be worried?"

Tynar turned to Drake who was still watching the steps they vanished up, casting his own gaze back to the stairs he inhaled before shaking his head.

"Let's see what he has to say first,"

Drake turned his head to stare at his friend. Catching sight of the bemused glance thrown his way, the halfling simply shrugged before turning back around in his seat, picking up his tankard before replying.

"You know he will. He always likes to speak to Julian first though, so just give it a while before seeing what action might need taking."

With that he sipped his drink leaving the sandy haired man to his thoughts; in the end he knew the other guard was right, before turning back around and pushing whatever feelings of trepidation that had risen in his chest, back down as he took up his drink.

Julian turned when the door to his room opened, he stood when he saw Caleb enter and was about to move to greet his son when he stopped on seeing he wasn't alone; the older man watched as he held the door open and his eyes widened on seeing the blonde guardian slip inside after him.

"Caleb, what's wrong? Is there trouble?"

He began to move towards his sword, but stopped at the small exhale of breath leaving the blonde, he turned to see the rebel leader looking over his shoulder only to be met with a knowing look as he rolled his eyes and faced her. He stared at the pair, watching as they spoke, their voices muted as he placed a hand on her arm; with a nod she gave him a small smile before turning to go sit at the table near the window. Caleb then turned to his father who was observing them silently.

"No, there's no trouble,"

Julian found that quite hard to believe, his brow arched at the response just as Caleb sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Maybe Cornelia had a point and so letting his arm drop, he exhaled heavily before adding.

"Just a very… long story,"

Julian returned to his seat on the bed, still keeping his gaze on the younger man, settled down. He then turned to the guardian, sat sedately with her legs crossed as their eyes met, he gave her a smile to which she returned pleasantly just as the sound of the younger man had them both focusing back on him, as Caleb dived right into retelling the events of Kandracar.

The older man sat and listened whilst Caleb recounted the tale of the battle; from fighting with Ember to laying a smack down on Shagon. Cornelia smiled at his exuberance at getting one over on the angel of malice before he returned to his account of what happened, his face dropped though when he got to the mage.

"In the end it didn't matter, the mage screwed us over,"

Julian frowned at the bitter tone he used when talking about the woman, he shifted a little though at the mentioning of the talented sorceress he had once been enamoured with, pushing the image of the beautiful woman he had once loved away he lifted his gaze back to Caleb. He was still slightly puzzled about what she could have done to wrong them; the mage was on their side so seeing his angry expression confused him.

"What do you mean?"

Caleb turned to look at his dad, the bemused stare offered back only served to further drain him. He knew that his dad was a staunch supporter of the mage, for whatever reason the older man was adamant one hundred percent that she was someone they could count on to help, no matter what. So knowing that his next words would undoubtedly crush the man, was going to be hard to explain.

"The mage wasn't the mage at all,"

The younger man's cryptic words did nothing to lessen the bafflement he felt as he waited for more information. Caleb sighed again but started to explain that the one they thought the mage, was really a cover up, and that the one they thought the wise and powerful woman, was really Nerissa in disguise.

Caleb was too busy talking and so didn't see, but Cornelia did, the blonde had seen the reaction to Caleb's revelation, how the older man's face suddenly devoid of colour at the news given and her brow furrowed in wonderment. But as soon as it came, it went, with him quickly schooling his visible shock as finally the rebel turned around to face him. He gave Caleb a look of disbelief— clearly something the young leader expected as he tried to soothe the fact that one of his oldest friends had really just been a lie.

Still keeping her eyes one him Cornelia surreptitiously studied the older man's body language; as one of, if not, the most popular girl in Sheffield Institute, it was her job to know the daily running's of peoples business as it might just affect her somehow (should it be negatively then of course it was imperative she'd know in order to exact the correct punishment on the fools who had been foolish to drag her into their mess) she still grimaced at the Uriah disaster, when the little creep had used her, then rivalry, with the hockey team to create havoc knowing that Knickerbocker would turn to the only ones obvious in their dislike of each other when it came to the ice rink. So many detentions; she was positive that she knew the school by flash memory alone due to the time spent cleaning the dam place, of course it wasn't long before they learnt that it was the schools misfits that had caused the mess leading to their blame; it was after that they put their rivalry aside as they came together to enact vengeance on their shared enemy.

 _It took two days but eventually Uriah and his group found themselves accosted by the eleven strong angry hockey team on their way to school. There was a little give and take when planning their revenge and not intending to miss a second of their reprisal, the blonde happily skipped a couple of classes (she was the one holding the camera after all) in order to add the lasting touches; having taken their clothing she dumped them in the bin just as the bell rang out, a few minutes later the doors opened and the outpour of students emerged for dinner._

 _Or they would have had it not been for the fact that the school bully was strung up in nothing but his Captain America boxers, covered in a grimy orange substance and had been hoisted three quarters of the way up the flag mast, dead in the centre of the school grounds._

 _It was silent at first, as they watched the miserable boy swing listlessly before the laughing started. Soon the entire school was jeering the self-proclaimed punks' misfortune as Will and the rest of the witch group stood near the benches half amused, half horrified by the sight in front of them._

 _It wasn't until deep, snorting laughter had them turning to see on the other end of the path, stood the hockey team, from the way they were mocking and slapping each other on the backs it was clear who the culprits were, but what had them really surprised as Irma grabbed their sleeves harshly; at her frantic pointing they followed her line of sight only to have their jaws drop on seeing who was with the sniggering players._

 _There sitting on the backs of one of the benches, and surrounded by the crowing team players, was their friend, she wasn't alone as she was joined by two others who Haylin knew to also ice skate; from the satisfied smirk adorning her fair features and the fact that she hadn't been in classes all morning, it didn't take a genius to work out who their accomplices to Uriah's humiliation had been._

 _Still staring in open shock, they had no words; they all knew that the blonde could be scary when she wanted, downright terrifying in special cases… and, yes, at one point or another they had all wished to inflict violent and terrible harm to the irksome trouble-causer, but wishing it was one thing, to actually do it—or something close to it, was another entirely. So the fact that their friend had been involved in something so… extreme, it stunned them._

" _All hail the American flag!"_

 _The spectating crowd slowly began to follow the unknown voices command further resulting in laughter as Uriah by now had started shouting to be let down. To the left the large double doors opened and Michael, the group's captain, swore under his breath as Knickerbocker strode out. She was quickly joined by the janitor as they made their way over to the centre. Clearly someone had gone and told so very quietly with a nod to the others, once the head-teachers back was turned, focused purely on the strung-up boy, and when the strict older woman began yelling at those around them, they made their escape._

 _The rest of witch watched still silently as the hockey team scrambled, one of the other girls jumped from her seat and pulled Cornelia to her feet, giving one last look to the furious Knickerbocker, before giggling and running down the path along with the players, in the end the show was over; the head-teacher moving them along-with threat of detention if any lingered- they slowly moved to the cafeteria leaving the older woman and the janitor who had now retrieved a ladder and was in the middle of climbing to snag the rope that had been taped the side, furthering the difficulty of the job to get him down and leaving the teacher more enraged._

 _In the cafeteria they waited for the other girl to join them, thinking that perhaps she might have made her way there once they split up in the West section of the school, but to their dismay she never showed up all dinner, it was only in Biology did Will manage to spy her sitting at her table._

 _Predictably Uriah was nowhere to be seen so Will took the chance; Cornelia jumped on hearing the heavy thump at her side and turned to find Will staring at her._

" _Since when did you go about terrorizing the other kids?"_

 _Cornelia went to respond but guessed that she had been on about the little cretin who normally sat behind her; instead she smirked and shrugged before turning back to the front._

" _The creep had it coming, it was about time someone put that little toad in his place,"_

 _The red head didn't know what to say, "But hoisting him to the pole? Isn't that a bit too much?"_

 _She shrugged again, her face indifferent to the shamed bully. "Not really, if anything he got off lucky. I wanted to feather the little worm but we didn't have time,"_

' _Would explain the grease' Will thought but got back to her main focus as she went to speak again. "Yes but—"she was stopped when two angry blue eyes zoned in on her._

" _But nothing Will, do you know how many detentions we got due to that loser? We only did what anyone pissed would do… it might not be what your used to but there is a hierarchy here and Uriah kept pushing his place, so it was only right that we kicked him back down."_

 _With that she turned back to face the front leaving her friend staring speechless, for the rest of the day they didn't say anything else as they listened to the rest of the school talk nonstop about the prank that had left Uriah shamefaced. It was only at the end when everyone was leaving that his two minions had been found; they had been locked inside the bins and had recently just been rescued when the cleaners had trouble throwing the rubbish away, only to have the janitor use bolt cutters to open the lids and found the pair of boys inside, having been trapped for hours._

She smiled, recalling the fond memory that saw the trio of losers giving her a wide berth from that day after, - both her and the hockey players sparking a few rumours that it had been them that delivered his epic wedgie, the fact that he refused to say meant that the teachers couldn't prove it, leaving her and the players untouched and the rest of her friends wondering, if they even knew the blonde at all.

But warm reminiscing aside, it was after that she dedicated her time into knowing the people around her, not personally of course, but by how they acted and so liked to think herself as a master at deciphering whether or not people were hiding something; and as she looked to Julian, whose expression and sudden rigidity had piqued her interest, it could only mean one thing.

Caleb's dad had something to hide.

"She trapped the oracle and a few of the other councillors in a prison of sorts, the only one left is Luba…" the sound of his voice brought her musings to an end as she turned to face him; Julian to, pushed down the thoughts of a past gone by as he faced his son, the news obviously was bad and he felt a sense of dread start to build in his gut at the thought of the oracle, the strongest person in Kandracar, if Nerissa was powerful enough to trap him then what chances did they have?

It was then he turned his attention to the young blonde on the other side of the room, he eyed her attire and despite his limited knowledge of earth, knew that they didn't go guardian back home; clearly there was something more to the story. Caleb caught the look given as he sighed again and spoke.

"Yeah… as you can see, Cornelia's here and before you ask, no— the others are not here, there is nothing wrong," he was cut off by the small, cough as he glanced her way to see the pointed stare given before amending his statement.

"Ok, well, not _nothing_ seriously wrong… but it's nothing to do with Nerissa—"again his words were halted by a second, slightly, louder clearing of her throat making him sigh.

"Fine. It was halfway through the battle and the oracle had asked Cornelia to go and find Halinor—"once more Julian sat and listened, when Caleb finally came to the end he chanced another look at the visibly irked young blonde who scowled when the ex-fire guardian was mentioned and at her overall situation altogether.

His brows arched at the predicament she had found herself in, though by no fault of her own, he never professed to know anything about what being a guardian of the veil entailed, though from what he had heard that title no longer stood. After Phobos had been taken down and the veil removed, their status grew and looking after a single realm was no longer their main priority, it was every realm that came after that demanded their protection and from what Caleb had told him, having more responsibilities saw their powers increase drastically; he had seen the young guardian in action and he had been greatly awed at what her abilities were and what she could do with them, but if what he had heard now was correct, then she was in greater danger and not just from the mass overload of power the Auramere posed.

"But if you possess the Auramere, then shouldn't you have stayed inside Kandracar? Surely being away will do more damage?"

He stopped at the looks exchanged between them, his sons was a resigned tiredness whilst hers held a irritableness and knew that he must have hit on something. It was then that Caleb spoke once more.

"She was going to, Luba had been very explicit on her orders that Cornelia had to stay behind whilst she researched,"

"So then why are you here and not where Luba instructed?" he turned to the blonde sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. She gave him a hard side glance before speaking for the first time; her one word was curt and stiff as her nose creased in slight dislike when she spoke the name.

"Blunk"

That made sense, made more so as Caleb explained that in usual Blunk style, the small passling had been causing mayhem on arriving per his instructions but ended up causing chaos, after annoying Luba of course, he then crashed into them sending them flying directly through the fold and once he had joined them, it closed back up leaving them stuck.

"Luba said that once we were to leave, the extra protection she needed to place around the castle would go up immediately; once it did then no one can reach the realm for at least a few hours, possibly more… " he shrugged and turned to face the guardian who had slouched a little in her chair.

"Until we can get back, Cornelia's stuck here, so I need to find a place we can lay low for a while, just until Luba's spell dies down a little."

Julian pondered on his question. Truthfully this wasn't something he expected on waiting for the young commander to return, so with limited options even though he had spent years hiding, he lifted his head back up and looked back to them.

"The infinite city, it's the only place I can think of that might just—"

"Nope."

Immediately both men turned their heads to the earth guardian who had sat up straighter in her chair. She eyed the pair sporting similar looks of confusion as Caleb spoke first.

"What do you mean no? What's wrong with the city?"

Eyes flicking to him, they stared at each other for a moment in silence before she responded, ankles crossing as she propped her elbow on the table.

"Back when Phobos was searching for Elyon, he sent Cedric to Earth to look for her, didn't he?" green eyes narrowed slightly in bemusement, but nonetheless he nodded to her question as they waited for her to get to her point.

"When Will and Haylin found the writing and we couldn't figure it out, where did we go?"

"The Infinite city," he still wasn't sure where she was going with this, but nevertheless waited as she nodded her head.

"Yes, and who did we go see in the city who always resided there?"

She finished speaking to stunned silence. Though she never said it out loud her insinuation was enough to have the smart minds weaving her hints together, normally when one mentioned the endless underground city there was only one image that came to mind, the staple of the city and its unspoken protector.

The mage.

But given with what they had witnessed in Kandracar, and the new information about the mage's true identity, the gravity of the blonde guardian's words hit them like gargoyle's club leaving behind a slowly deepening tension. Letting her head rest upon her hand still propped up on the table, she eyed the pair in shock at the startling admission. Whilst sitting in silence was never something she found fun, it always allowed for awkwardness and a pressure to build that led to uncomfortable pass-times, she knew that now wasn't the time to say anything else. Thankfully the friction was cut as Julian jumped to his feet, a look of frantic worry on his face.

"I have to go! If the mage really is… Nerissa, then who knows what she might have done." He quickly moved to grab his sword as he tried it around his waist, the duo watched as he then made for the door, yanking it open just as he turned back to them.

"I'm sorry I can be of no more help, but…"

Caleb raised his hand, "Don't worry, just go— take Drake and Tynar with you, and be careful." The older man nodded and left without further word. He watched the door close as Cornelia observed his slightly wistful expression and stood, wincing as her spine popped from sitting so straight and made her way over to him, he felt her arms snake around his neck and turned to face her.

"If you want to go then I can always wait here until you get back," he looked at her before shaking his head, his own hands moving as they slid around her waist and he held her close.

"No. I know they can look after themselves… right now my focus is making sure nothing happens to you."

A pale brow arched at his words, "Oh, so you don't think I can look after myself?" normally his words would have set her off, descending into a full blown argument, but this wasn't a normal situation, this was something neither of them knew anything about and though she would never let it show, the thought of it scared her slightly as she let her body sink into his embrace. He sighed and let his chin rest atop her head, still holding her gently.

"I know you can, but just humour me this once would you?"

Smiling she snuggled closer, lifting her head she pressed a kiss to the skin of his neck. Throughout all of their missions, all the dangerous tasks they faced, she had been the one to help or pull him away if he was in danger. She wasn't quite sure _what_ the worst might be or how he could help given his lack of magic, but standing in his arms inside the small, inn room she knew that he would protect her with everything he had; the mere thought of him actually giving his life to defend her from potential threats was enough to have her heart clench, pushing her face into his chest, arms tightened around his body.

She hated the fact he threw himself into hazardous situations with nothing but a sword, but she had to remind herself that he had been doing this long before they became guardians and so knew he was capable of looking after himself, so pushing down the treacherous images of him lying hurt, she nodded. If it helped him keep his mind occupied then she would allow his self-imposed duty; she just couldn't help the gnawing in her stomach that the task he had set himself was one of a Sisyphean effort.

Outside the window a noise had him looking to see the outlying shadow of the familiar passling. He rolled his eyes but watched as he scuttled off down the side of the wall, jumping to the next building and to the road as he made his way down the path.

A little while later they slowly broke apart, she looked into his face as he smiled down, hand lifting he ran it through her hair before bringing her closer as he kissed her head. It was moments like this she lived for, clutching the sleeves of his jacket she savoured the touch of his lips, he pulled away just as she leaned up and pressed her own to his once more; pulling back before he had time to be surprised as he stared at her quizzically and she shrugged.

"The head wasn't good enough."

He kept his gaze on her silently, before a crooked smirk crossed his face and he chuckled before nodding and taking her hand, stepped away as they made for the door. There was still the issue of finding a place to hide for a while, but in the meantime he had to find her something to cover her outfit with and so recalling a stall down the road that sold cloaks, led her from the room as they moved on to their next stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the next chapter,**

 **I would like to thank everyone that commented it's so nice to hear you all enjoy reading this. I just thought with the lack of CxC on this site I would write something that appeases both my active imagination and all those that love this pairing together.**

 **On saying that I do try and keep them in character as much as possible, that said I have only seen the TV series and so only have that to go on; but I have read Cornelia's comic wiki and so have tried my best in incorporate that into my story so there is a little of both versions to make it believable. I know that the comic version is more mature than the shows one but I think that is where poor Corny fell victim to the generic 'blond haired, blue eyed' spoiled rich brat portrayal that Disney always insist on having.**

 **Anyway, this one will hopefully be an amalgamation of both but still have the traits that won't make her seem to OOC, so if in any way readers fid that she is… sorry.**

 **Now on with the chapter, I don't own WITCH and any mistake that people might see, please ignore as I have tried my best to find and correct them all.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Pulling the newly purchased cloak over her shoulders, Cornelia tied the clips together around her neck before smoothening out the fabric, Caleb stood next to her still looking out over the small market place just as a small touch had him turning to see her smiling at him.

"Ready?"

With a nod he took her hand as they set off up the path; still keeping to the sides despite the cloak as his thoughts now turned back to the problem of a hiding place, they could go back to the Inn and wait it out in his dads room, it was secluded and peaceful and now that there was no danger there was no fear of bringing harm to the occupants of the tavern for hiding them.

"Let's go for a walk,"

Vaguely hearing her speak, he slowly turned his head to look at her, still deep in thought about their next location.

"What?"

""Let's go for a walk."

"… A walk,"

She rolled her eyes but smiled playfully as she nodded, "Yes, a walk," he stared at her silently quizzical for a few seconds before replying.

"But we are already walking." It was a good thing he was so handsome, this amount of obtuseness from one person would have had her scorning the unlucky idiot; but she loved him, and so merely shook her head again.

"I know that, but I meant; let's just go someplace,"

"Someplace… are you feeling alright?" he gazed at her with more worry in his eyes as she sighed. Screw love, there was only so much ignorance that not even a chiselled face could make up for and so turned around, still with his hand in hers, as she dragged him the opposite way they came, all the while dismissing his protests as she led him from the markets place. Eventually he gave in, but only because he realized it was doing him no good and once it dawned on him that she wanted to go exploring; he hesitated at first, but then pushed down the part telling him that it was best to wait someplace close to Blunk, but the passling had great scent, if he wanted to he could find them no problem and so obliged to her wish.

Another part of him was happy that she asked. Now that Phobos was off the throne and peace had been restored, the rest of the kingdom had steadily turned from the once miserable and bleak wasteland, back to the vast paradise Meridian had once been known for; he had been awed the first time he saw her, and when the guardians fully immersed themselves within the cause against the prince, he had been desperate to show them- _her_ , that the place she stood wasn't at all what it seemed; that the land he lived in held a brilliance and once the shadows were removed, she would see that she no longer had to be the only rose surrounded by nettles, but instead would finally be able to stand among a beauty befitting her own.

Well that time was now, and as they walked towards the forest, he felt strangely happy about their impromptu detour; now that he could see the trees full of greenery once more and the wildlife running free without the fear of being hunted, he knew she'd at long last be able to see with her own eyes what he had only been able to speak off before now as he hurried their pace, earning a questioning glance from her but soon found herself running as they raced each other into the trees.

Running as fast as she could, Cornelia dodged his attempts, weaving in and out of the large trunks, occasionally uplifting a loose root to try trip him but he always knew and jumped when she did, as they made their way towards the great lake; emerging through the trees, the blonde turned around, hovering just a little off ground so she didn't fall back as seconds later, she was followed by the young rebel as he burst through the clearing.

He stopped on seeing her teasing smile; before slowly walking again as he made his way over to her, "I won,"

He scoffed. "You cheated," her nose crinkled in mock disgust at his words. "You are a sore loser,"

She gently lowered herself back to the ground never taking her eyes off his approaching form. "Say's miss- _I have wings and earthy powers, therefore can fly or trip up my enemies on my way to victory,_ "

It was her turn to scoff at his assertion. No matter how right he might have been. Their small stare off lasted for another minute off so, before she felt the corners of her mouth twitch and her resolve broke, craning her neck just a fraction (She was so glad she was rather tall for her age) and distracted him with a brief peck to his lips. He rolled his eyes at the knowing smile when she pulled back and shook his head; it was a battle he was never going to win and so moved on as she turned her head to the side.

"Where is this place?"

"Aralkum lake," turning they faced the large body as she gazed out over the expanse of water in front of them, though there was nothing now that could compare to the Avalonian waters found in the Earths' chamber back in Kandracar, she still couldn't help but admire the magnificence the lake created; it was no wonder Caleb so was so proud of where he came from, if Heatherfield had even a half of what this forest held she might be a little more inclined to like the city she lived in more as she smiled in awe at the sight.

"It's beautiful,"

He turned his head to see her admiring expression, he was in agreement, the lake was one of Meridian's greatest natural treasures, he could remember a time when the waters were clean but that was so long ago it was almost a distant memory; luckily the citizens no longer had to worry about the safety of their drinking supply any longer.

"It is," before moving so he was standing behind her, sliding his arms around her waist he let his head rest on her shoulder, as she smiled shyly at the unexpected gesture.

"But not as beautiful as you,"

"Hmm, you really know all the right words don't you?" she twisted to face him as he smiled, eyes lifting to the sky as he appeared to think something over before nodding.

"I try,"

They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence with the only sounds around them coming from the birds and other small creatures as they went about their day; Cornelia sighed in contentment as she lay against his chest, never could she have imagined a more perfect setting. Well she could… several actually, but standing within such a tranquil background watching the nature of the forest as it should be, she couldn't have been more at ease.

Regardless of what most people _assumed_ to think of her, she might have been a person who enjoyed a materialistic lifestyle—having rich parents and a trust fund would certainly afford that— and it was that way before they became guardians; but contrary to what they saw on the front, there were times she had enjoyed the more simplistic side of life. It was just a little more hidden to the rest who saw her.

More so after having been endowed with the powers of earth; given that the element was the foundation for which all life stood, it was also like the element had also given her a second sight. Not in the sense of a seer, but a sort of clarity that allowed the blonde to see beyond what she at first perceived to be disgusting and useless. The first time she stepped out into the forest it nearly overwhelmed her at just how alive it was, the first time she heard the trees it nearly brought her to tears. Never before had she thought what grew around them to be so wise, so deeply calming, she had been so enraptured as they shared with her the stories of what they had witnessed as they grew, that for the first time ever, she had spent an entire night outside and not once complained.

But with the good came the bad and as much as she loved being able to hear their voices, to be able understand their needs, she also heard their pain and given the fact that trees on earth were often cut down for their substantial properties, before it wouldn't have bothered her, but now she felt sadness.

Something that was always followed quickly by anger when she walked through the park and saw little children swinging from branches; tugging and pulling them back as they played their games, the leaves plucked carelessly from their stems and thrown to the ground, trampled and crushed underfoot like they were nothing… like they couldn't feel pain and left to die alone.

Sure one could argue that they were little kids, they didn't know any better and it was merely harmless fun, but it wasn't them getting harmed, and the blonde was getting sick of going out in the middle of the night to replace what was lost, only to have it all undone the next day. It was like their idiot parents taught them nothing on how to respect what was around them. Without trees there would be no life, without trees there would be no way for them to breathe, and yet they still destroyed the foliage without a care.

It was times like that she really hated humanity; the anthropocentric thinking of those greedy enough to tear down the planets precious resources simply for their own gain; didn't they know that it wouldn't last forever? That the trees, though able to grow back, would take hundreds of years to fully reach their glorious heights they once stood and even then it would be far weaker than before.

Of course they did, they knew but they still tore down in order to line their pockets. She hated it, and she hated them. She might have been trying to repair the damage done, no matter how small, but there would come a time when she wouldn't have these powers, a time when she wouldn't be able to heal and she feared that day for there would be no more help for the nature of earth. They were selfish… she had been selfish.

"Hey, are you ok?"

A gentle touch brought her out of her brooding thoughts as she lifted her head to see him staring at her, concern etched over his features; Caleb had also been enjoying the peacefulness of the forest, standing here with the girl of his dreams in a place that never failed to make him relaxed inside, it was more than he could ask for. After a while he noticed that she had yet to speak, a rarity for the blonde and so glanced down before quickly becoming startled at the darkened look that had taken over.

He stared alarmed, what could have possibly happened to make her look so ominous, it wasn't too long ago that she looked serene and now she looked… well if he was honest, murderous. It had him worried and kept his gaze on her as she looked to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the look faded from her face; instead she forced a smile to her lips and shook her head.

"It's nothing,"

"Cornelia," she looked deeply into his eyes, they held so much apprehension at what was bothering her that for a few seconds she was going to, but then realized that no matter how attuned they might have been this was one thing he would never understand and so forced a sigh from her lips as she looked down slightly.

"I was just… thinking, of when we eventually get back to Kandracar; of what will happen or has Luba managed to find anything yet."

Still keeping his eyes on her, Caleb was quiet as she finished, determined not to let him see the lie she resumed her own stare as if challenging him to say otherwise. After a moment of silence he inhaled deeply before nodding, she let out the small breath she had been holding, she wasn't sure whether he believed her or not but at that moment she didn't care, as he tightened his grip before replying.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she won't have waited, she strikes me as the type to take her job seriously and having one of the Auramere's missing will be undoubtedly causing her all kinds of panic,"

She smiled at the image of the feline hybrid frantically scouring the books in the library as he carried on. "But I'm sure she'll have found something by the time we get back; just don't worry about it, you're here now so relax."

She stood up taller, a hand coming to rest on his cheek, he was right, at that moment there was nothing they could do and so let her body melt once more in his arms; she might have hated humans at various points in life, but she could never hate him.

"As wonderful as this place is," he looked down again when she spoke, "I wanted to see where your favourite place was."

He paused for a moment, lips pursed as he thought over her question. She kept her gaze on him as he pondered, before a smile crept over his face and he nodded to her request.

"Ok, there is one place that I like to go that trumps this," her brow arched at his statement. The place they stood was already amazing, she didn't think there was any other that could beat it, but she followed him as they left the side of the bank and further off into the forest. She didn't live here, she had no clue apart from the places they had already been and so trusted his judgement implacably.

Twenty minutes later and she was stumped. He had taken them to another lake, but this was below the bottom of a huge cliff, a waterfall thundered off the side as they started to climb the back of the rock face, holding the edges of her skirt she scaled the steep surface as he helped her, pulling her up easily as they reached the top.

Giving him a smile in thanks she turned her attention to the view presented to her and gasped at what she saw. Standing next to him, she could see the entirety of Meridian; her eyes took in the sprawling fields of green, over to where the kingdom stood and atop the earthen pedestal, the heart of the jewel itself, the palace, stood glorious and proud, the setting sun providing a backdrop of golden and red as the colours bled together along the horizon creating a vision fitting for a place of such grandeur. She shook her head slightly, in complete awe at the scene.

"It's… magnificent," she breathed out, her eyes unable to leave the view before her, was this really how they lived, being able to see such wonder each and every day, it was little surprise then that the people of Meridian truly seemed happier than ever. At first she had only presumed their sorrow came from the fact that Phobos was in power and was causing their misery, but now that she saw just what the land truly was like, their mourning for their home suddenly made a lot more sense to her.

"What is this place?"

Caleb had been watching her reaction and wasn't disappointed, seeing her amazement brought another smile to his lips at just how quickly she seemed to fall in awe, of course it wasn't hard as Meridian really was a stunning place; but it made him feel even more happier at the fact that she above all had taken so strongly to his homeworld.

"Magenzian falls,"

She was silent as he spoke a bit about the place they stood; he smiled wistfully as his thoughts turned into memories.

"When I was younger, me and my dad would come here and fish. Get up super early and just spend the whole day diving for all sorts,"

He was enjoying himself she could tell, his tone becoming lighter with each snippet of his life he told, the look on his face as he talked about the times spent with Julian, albeit not in a time of peace as Phobos was still terrorizing the people, but on the rare occasions that they could afford to relax, he made sure they made the most of it.

"Sounds like you two are really close,"

Caleb turned to her and nodded. There wasn't really a time he couldn't remember when he wasn't close to his father, after all it had only been him and the older man for most of his life, apparently his mother upped and left when he was just a few months old and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to recall her face. But in the end it didn't matter to him, she had left on her own selfish reasons and he had never really needed her around so it worked out for him, and did in fact bring him all the more closer to his father so nodded again, this time with more surety.

"For the longest time we were; until the fight I thought he had died in… after that I resigned myself to thinking I had lost him."

She remembered that well. After Aldarn had given him the news that Julian was in fact alive, she had never seen him so shocked, or quiet. That night down by the river was one of seriousness, seeing him sitting by the bank looking so despondent that it hurt her to see him so lost, so when the inevitable decision was made to rescue him, she was all for it. Apart from the small issue of having to go underwater to break in then everything else was fine; but on seeing how overjoyed he was to have the only family he ever had back with him, she knew that there wasn't a lake anywhere she wouldn't go into if it made him smile like that again.

A sudden wind swept across the hill, she shivered as it washed over her, the skin over her arms peppering with goosebumps as he noticed and looked to the sky; without realizing it the sun had almost completely set, with the golden hue turning purple as night slowly took over. Knowing that they still hadn't found a place to stay, wondered if perhaps his old man was using his room after all as he suggested that they leave before slowly turning and making their way back through the forest.

It wasn't until they reached the outskirts of the city that Cornelia spoke; she had been lost in thought so simply let him to guide her back as she didn't think he would let her fall and so allowed her mind to wander, it wasn't until she looked up to see the citadel lit up in all its splendour that the idea came to her.

"Why not stay at the palace?"

He stopped on hearing her suggestion and turned to face her, she shrugged on seeing his enquiring gaze. "It's not as if Elyon would ever mind. Not trying to take advantage of her absence here, but it would be for the best."

Caleb stared at her, not entirely sure that she was right, but undeterred she pressed on. "Ok… look at it this way, the Annihilators came here with the intentions of destroying her home; it was by luck that Will leaned that new trick of hers we were able to get rid of them. But what if something else came along? If we stayed there we'd be protecting it."

He still looked sceptical at her claims and so knew that a tactical manoeuvre was needed; he watched as she very slowly walked to him, the coy look on her face enough to have the warning bells in his head ring alarmingly loud just as her arms slid around his neck.

He saw her lower her head slightly, looking up through her lashes and he tried very hard to avoid seeing what came next.

"Please Caleb, you are her right hand knight after all, you'd be doing your duty and solving our little housing problem,"

She was getting to him. He remained silent despite the logical points she was making. Observing his stance and knowing that his resistance was wavering, used the one trick she had that would all but guarantee him seeing things her way.

"You would also be helping protect the one thing she has of her parents." He froze. She felt his body stiffen and smiled in victory; of course she knew the castle was merely one of a large number of mementos that Elyon had and that they were all safe in damage proof trunks and cases, but the palace was undeniably the largest of them all and the one place that the young Queen had felt truly at home in.

A beat went by, followed by another before a sigh and then a nod. She fought the urge to jump in triumph as he conceded.

"Alright, you win… it does seem like the sensible thing to do, besides, it'll give me a chance to check in with the other guards—"

He never got chance to finish his sentence as the blonde had turned and was now dragging him along the opposite path as they changed directions on route to the royal palace. Halfway up the road they were stopped by the vivid flash of sky blue as they stared at the fold that had appeared in front of them.

"What the—"

Before the fold spat out its traveller, they stared as the sight of Blunk getting to his feet quickly brought them back to reality.

"Blunk,"

The passling turned on hearing his name; he spied the duo and smiled widely, "Best friend and pretty girl!" nodding their heads at the given nicknames he stared down at the passling.

"What are you doing?"

Brushing the dust of his jacket with his equally dusty fingers the little creature looked back up to the pair, "Blunk come back,"

Rolling his eyes at the unhelpful answer, the young boy looked back to him, "Not _where_ have you been. _What_ have you been doing?"

Blunk stared at the young boy for a few more seconds, before his wide smile returned and he lifted up his knapsack.

"Blunk find good items, been out selling, make good profit… see," before lifting up a small cage that had Cornelia skittering back at the sight of the wriggling mice and one particularly large rat. Caleb wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Urgh! If you say so,"

"Well I do say so," Blunk lifted the cage to face level, giving the squeaking rodents a desirably hungry look furthering the revulsion the blonde felt as she stared at him.

"Whatever, anyway, what were you doing on the roof before?" he glanced down as the small passling gifted him a bemused stare at his question. At this side Cornelia also looked to him with some confusion, when was Blunk on the roof… more to the point, what roof.

"Blunk on no roof."

Caleb shook his head at the blatant lie, "Right, anyway we need to go," with that he rounded the small creature as Cornelia quickly followed; they left the small passling staring still confusedly as he tried to work out what he could have meant, but in the end it was still to baffling and he had much better things to be getting on with—like eating.

Also having heard him mention going someplace, his curiosity was peaked and so turning he spied them heading upwards towards the castle as he watched in silence for a moment, before deciding to join them, quickly stuffing the cage of mice into his sack he slung it over his shoulder before racing to catch up with them.

They looked down when they saw his small figure earning another eye roll from Caleb but said nothing as he allowed the passling to join them on their trip. He was harmless and if it kept him from tormenting the citizens with his 'trading' then perhaps it was for the best.

Getting into the castle was relatively easy; Caleb had complete access due to his status and so it wasn't long before they were walking down the halls to his private quarters. The servants of the castle, the ones who still tended to the housekeep, bade him greetings as they passed. Of course they noticed the person with him and their pleasant smiles turn questioning as it wasn't every day they saw a guardian, or one on their own as the pair passed them by. Blunk had wandered off to the kitchens on entering the castle so it was just them as eventually they came to a stop outside a door.

Pausing he turned to her, "Well, here it is, home sweet home," he opened the door and stepped back to allow her inside first, entering the room she glanced around and the first thing she noticed was how Spartan it looked, aside from the universal bed situated in the corner, there wasn't much else. A small side cabinet holding a candle and a couple of books, a wardrobe on the other side holding his uniforms and other clothes and a table near the window which held a few papers, a small blade and some other sundry items. Overall it wasn't what she was used to as her room was decked far more lavishly, but she knew that he wasn't an avaricious person, with what he had on him he could make do with and his needs were very simple. It was what she liked about him and so turning she was surprised to find him waiting in the entry, a look of odd apprehension adorning his face.

She paused staring at him slightly quizzical as to why he was like that, when it dawned on her he was waiting for her response, her approval and whether she liked it or not. The revelation startled her as never before had he been the type to seek others opinions, unless it was about battle tactics everything else he couldn't give a care. So it took her back on finding him doing exactly that right now.

"So what do you think?"

Truthfully she didn't know; of course about the room she had already given her opinion, it was bare save for the essentials but again she didn't think her view really counted as it wasn't her room, she wasn't the one living there and what he did with it was wholly up to him. But seeing him waiting, she knew he wouldn't move unless she said something and so pushing down the absurdity of why he was seeking her approval at all, she smiled.

"It's… completely you,"

Frowning at her words he didn't say anything as she leaned forwards and pulled him closer, with one hand she slid it around his neck, the other a quick flick of her fingers saw the door closing behind him as she gazed into his eyes.

"It's perfect."

Still staring into her blue orbs, it dawned on him what she meant as he put the words together, his frown disappeared, replaced by a roguish grin as her other hand soon joined its partner around his neck.

"Perfect, is that really what you think?"

Her nose crinkled slightly as she pretended to think it over, "You know it is… but don't get to cocky,"

His laughter cut through the room as she stepped away from him, he watched as she moved to the window her overlooking the rest of the kingdom.

"Meridian at night time?" he moved to sit on his bed, reaching down he started to untie the laces from his boots as he turned his head back to her,

"Yep, Aldarn thinks it's nicer at night, but I'm not so sure."

Hearing this the blonde turned back to the outside; there was certainly something about the night that appealed to her, the air seemed much cleaner, granted it could be far colder it was still refreshing; a natural cleanser as many a time she had left her window open to find the cold chill sweeping in, removing all traces of whatever leftover scents that had lingered within the closed room. It also brought a sense of calmness that the day just couldn't, the moon with its graceful light— nowhere near as blinding as the suns, allowed a person to be able to look to the heavens and gaze on at the wonder that was above them. The twinkling stars, good for counting, took away the stresses of daily life, or at least allowed for a brief respite.

Yes, she could see where the other Meridorian was coming from and had to agree with his assessment.

"He has a point,"

"Oh?"

Nodding she left her space by the window and turned to find him stowing away his boots. She waited until he looked back to her, now taking off his coat. "Shall I leave?"

"Hmm?"

He turned to see her staring at his coat, now in his hands before adding. "Well you're getting undressed. Shall I wait outside until you're done?" he was quiet for a few seconds before shaking his head, pulling a face he opened his wardrobe door and placed his coat on a hanger.

"No, I'll be sleeping in these anyway so there's no need to leave."

She glanced to his sleeping attire, previously his outgoing wear as her brow quirked slightly. Did he do this all the time before looking back to his face as he now faced her completely.

"So… about the night?"

Smiling she resumed her line of conversation that had been halted, as she lifted up and undid the clip keeping the cloak together, shrugging she thought about the question a little more.

"A lot of people tend to favour the night over day; one of the reasons it that they say the air is less polluted, but I suppose they like it because of the peace it affords. The streets and roads get so busy during the day, night however, is more tranquil and I guess it's the allure of being able to clear your thoughts without anybody around to crowd your space that's enticing."

Caleb looked from his place by the wardrobe. Truthfully he had only been expecting a short answer, and with something along the lines of 'It's great for beauty sleep' and so to hear the in-depth response surprised him.

"What else?"

Looking up she saw his expression, a mixture of surprise and intrigue melded across his features and smirked at his astonishment. It was obvious he was expecting a token answer and so was happy to have stunned him as she carried on.

"During the daytime, everything is so overcrowded that it becomes noisy, for some, loud sounds can be scary or can further the pressure they might already be feeling; with the night, the only music you can hear are the ones that come from wildlife—the owls, the insects… granted depending where you live there is the occasional car but mostly it's just nature. It's calming."

Her gaze turned wistful as she recalled her own experience in the park, she wasn't going to lie and say that it wasn't daunting, after all, it might have looked beautiful but it was dark for a reason. Many used the natural cover to hide themselves away and for all she knew anyone could have been watching, but on looking back now she realized she hadn't taken heed of that small notion, it was only after did it occur to her, but she had been so caught up in talking to each of the trees that the concept of danger simply hadn't crossed her thoughts, and though she had yet to again, she knew the next time she went out to take more heed of her surroundings.

"Sounds like you've given that a lot of thought,"

She shrugged again, folding her cloak and placing it on the back of his chair. "Perhaps, I just think that both times have their good and bad sides… but do you know what else the night is good for?"

Caleb's throat suddenly became dry at the slightly sultry look she threw his way. Having moved he was now stood in the centre of his room as he watched her make her way over to him, her hips swaying in a way that had his gaze trained on the gorgeous blonde as she came to stand in front of him, her gaze seductive.

"Well, do you?"

He was stuck; eyes unable to tear themselves away from her face, he roved every inch of her memorizing features until he came to a stop at her full lips. Licking his own he very slowly shook his head.

"No… what,"

It was silent for a moment as she leaned into him, his heart had started to pound heavily in his chest as he hoped with all he had that she could see how nervous she was making him, but from the knowing smirk he had failed as she stopped just under the crook of his head, nudging his chin lightly with her nose before replying.

"Snuggling,"

Before bounding over to the bed, standing stock still the young boy wondered what the hell just hit him, as the sounds of giggle's had him turning to find her already under the covers, she gazed back at him; her expression no longer one of seduction but instead, a playful eagerness as she waited his reaction. Still staring it finally hit him what had just happened. His eyes hardened with a glint as he eyed his target, having cornered herself before pouncing. The blondes' giggles turned into shrieks of laughter as she found herself bundled in his arms, eventually he ended up on his back as she lay over him, staring impishly down at him. He rolled his eyes but with a little shifting, pulled the covers over his waist as she settled back into his side, a yawn escaped her lips.

"Also sleeping,"

He nodded absently as she curled into him tighter, "Sleeping sounds good." Before he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is,**

 **Just like to thank peeps who have commented. It's so nice to know that readers enjoy this or have said it's their favourite and so it makes me really glad to know that my writing is appreciated.**

 **For 'Anonymous' it's cool but sorry I can't thank you with a name – finally the chapter in which our favourite villain arrives and so I do hope that everyone whose read so far sticks around for that and again, much love for all that have commented so far.**

 **Happy reading and I don't own WITCH but on a side note; I did start reading the comics, found a website and practically stayed awake most of Saturday night to read them but I have read the majority of them all. Barring the ones of course that I know will hurt my delusional happy world in which these two live content and together.**

 **Screw Elyon, I like her… sort of, but screw her, she can't make him happy.**

 **Anyway, back on with the story. Happy readings. And any mistakes I apologise for in advance.**

* * *

The next day Caleb woke to an empty bed. Normally that wouldn't have been an issue seeing as that happened every day but he remembered what had gone on the day before and recalled the blonde lying next to him, he also remembered a little known fact about said blonde and that was if she could, she would sleep in until spring became summer and so to find her gone before he had woken was a surprise.

Rolling over he yawned before pushing himself up; looking to the widow he could see it was just after sunrise and so knew breakfast would be served soon, standing he made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out a new set of clothes before moving to the wash jug and set about readying himself for the new day.

Leaving his room he made his way down the hall, eyes scanning each corridor to see if Cornelia was about, moving down the stairs he heard voices coming from the dining room. Imagining them to be the servants tending to Elyon's parents he made his way inside.

He was right, but they weren't alone as Cornelia was sat with them; he watched in silence as the two adults sat talking with the younger girl, their smiles firmly plastered on their faces as they chatted animatedly. He watched for a couple of more minutes before a small cough had him stepping aside as a maid passed him by with a fruit bowl. Her arrival had the trio temporarily halting the conversation as they turned to face her and it was then they saw young guard.

"Caleb,"

He smiled at Cornelia before moving into the room and taking the seat next to her, he greeted the elder couple as he always did during breakfast settling down into his seat just as Miriadel spoke up again.

"Caleb, you didn't tell me Cornelia was here," she smiled happily as the young boy nodded lightly, "It was a bit of an unexpected visit really," he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell them the problem they currently faced as they already had their own to worry about with the missing Queen and so said no more, but that didn't deter her from carrying on as she faced the blonde.

"We were just saying that it's so good to see another of Elyon's closest friends," Alborn nodded his agreement but added to her statement.

"Not just close I would say, but the best; if I recall there wasn't a day that went by you two weren't together. Two peas in a pod, always reading up about the latest fashions… boys and what was it again volleyball?" he turned to her.

"Ice skating," she watched him click his fingers once she corrected his answer, "Ah that was it, I knew it was something to do with athletics, but I wasn't sure which one… sorry,"

She waved off his apology as he got back to reminiscing about their friendship, Caleb now had also sat and listened, his attention fully on the older man as he revealed a little more about his Queen's life before Meridian, about the friendship which he had heard her mention was so close - that she considered the older girl a sister. He watched as Cornelia smiled lightly at some parts, before going red in others as the older man jokily teased her about some of the things they used to do, it wasn't until the server gently announced that breakfast was ready did they put their conversation on hold.

Cornelia thanked the maid who had moved to her side and looked down at the bowl she had placed in front of her, eyeing the gruel like substance sitting within and tried hard not to pull her face. Truly, she had no idea how Elyon stood to eat this stuff when all she ever heard her do was complain about it; she might have found her true place here, but even she couldn't deny that earth did have its perks… like edible breakfasts.

Glancing around she spied the fruit bowl sitting a few feet away and smiled, now that she could get on with and was about to move when Caleb leaned over and snagged a pear, he went to sit back down but something had him looking around and on seeing her smiling face he tossed the fruit to her before reaching for another one.

Sitting back in his seat he was assaulted with a kiss on his cheek which startled him momentarily, but shook his head and got to peeling his food leaving the blonde still smiling as she bit into the skin, at her other side Elyon's parents cast a side glance to each other, their own, knowing smiles appearing as they observed the pair playfully interacting but trying to be subtle about it as the hour slowly passed with the four of them making small talk before the servants came back in to clear away.

"Not that it hasn't been wonderful to see you again Cornelia dear, but if you don't mind my asking… what exactly are you here for?" she turned to find Miriadel staring intently at her, Cornelia went to speak but found she couldn't think of anything to say; normally she'd have no problem lying but for whatever reason she was struggling to come up with anything. Caleb saw her flounder slightly and moved in to help, taking over as he leaned on his elbows to get a better view of the pair.

"Cornelia's actually here because of me," immediately two sets of eyes fell to him as the blonde slowly looked around also and stared at him slightly confused, he smiled before carrying on with his lie.

"Just before the others left Kandracar, I asked if she would come back with me because there is this tree in the gardens that doesn't quite look right. I was a bit worried because it kind of looks infected and so asked if she could perhaps see what the problem was before it could possibly spread to the others."

He finished too silence as they kept their gazes on him. Still smiling he didn't falter once as he held their looks just as Miriadel spoke again, worry seeping into her voice.

"Infected? You don't think anything bad will happen to the trees do you?" that was something else they didn't need and quickly looked to Cornelia who was caught unawares and so merely shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I—I can't be too sure, not until I've had a look at the trees first." she smiled weakly as the older woman's look of concern stayed but seemed to accept the lie making the blonde breath out as she sat against her seat. Despite the alarming, if false news, Alborn turned to her.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, you will be able to fix in no time. After all, from everything we've heard from Elyon, you've got quite the green finger,"

A loud cough which sounded suspiciously like a snorted laugh cut his speech as Cornelia smiled widely and leant back in her chair, elbow finding his side furthering his laughter as he recoiled from her attack prompting amused smiles from the other duo as Alborn carried on speaking, ignoring the interruption.

"You should hear her sometimes, always talking about how the guardians did this or they did that; she's always been so proud of you and I don't think she's ever stopped being grateful for all that you did to save her, even in spite of what she did in return."

Cornelia swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew all of this as they had talked long and hard after the battle with Phobos. She had held the newly instated Queen as she cried into her arms at how everything had been a lie—her life, her family and though she meant Miranda, it still stung when she said her friends. The blonde had let her cry her anguish into her robe all the while emotions of her own bubbled in her gut, though not just sadness.

Anger

She felt angry. Not at the deposed prince. That son of a bitch would rot and rot happily in his tiny cell for the rest of his days, something she felt glad about, no, this was anger at Will, the leader of the guardians, the one who had insisted time and time again that Elyon should be kept in the dark about her life, ignoring every protest the blonde made until it was too late.

She'd never forget that night when Elyon turned on them, the hate in her eyes was something she would never forget and as soon as Cedric swept her over the line and into his masters clutches, she had lost her best friend and that hurt, a lot, and all of it was Will's fault.

She would have said that she was ashamed of the slab of rock she had thrown the red heads way on watching Elyon disappear, she would have been ashamed of the looks of shock on their faces at what she had done, but she wasn't and though they were friends now the truth of the matter was…she didn't regret a thing of what she did that night; because of her deliberate refusal to simply tell her friend _her_ best friend the truth, she had lost her and all the blonde wanted to do was cause her the same amount of agony she felt of having her oldest friendship torn apart and so attacked, it was only after she refused to speak to any of them as they had all taken Will's side, agreeing that her judgment was best and it irked her like nothing before, it was easy to ignore them in school as it was what she was good at and deep down, down in the darkest recess of her thoughts, the part that stayed hidden and not even written about in any diary she might own, a part of her wanted them to get hurt by the mudslugs, to suffer and ultimately fail in their fight. So what prompted her to save them she didn't know but it was what pushed them to officially join the rebels and take back what was her rightly her friends-even if she thought them against her.

She also tried to feel bad about it but with all that was going on there just wasn't time and so decided to simply let it go hidden; it wasn't as if they knew her malicious thoughts against them and she was never going to say so with that simply dismissed she had ever thought about them in the first place. But once they succeeded and for the first time in years, the people of Meridian could hope without harsh reprimands she and Elyon finally reconciled, and during the intense heart to heart in which nether of their eyes managed to stay dry, they put the past behind them as Elyon looked forwards to the new future, as Queen of her Kingdom.

Something she was glad of as now because of their no secrets agreement, their friendship was stronger than ever as the young Queen had her family, friends, her royal guards and council around her, she was determined to undo everything her brother had done and make Meridian the place of beauty and harmony it once was before he took the throne, and she had. It took time and a lot of effort, but she had all their support and the love of her people to guide her as she brought the Kingdom out of the stagnant nightmare and into the blissful light that shone over the land and made the realm strong once more.

Up until Nerissa struck and now the kingdom was left without its light; Cornelia closed her eyes at the fact as Alborn frowned on seeing her sudden despondency, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true."

Lifting her head she caught sight of his stare, brown eyes warm with compassion. "You couldn't have known. None of us did, and even when it happened there still was nothing any of us could have done to help her…"

His words didn't help the uselessness she felt as he squeezed her shoulder a little to get her attention again,

"Cornelia look at me," very slowly she did as he asked and stared into his eyes as he faced her head on in his bid to get his message across.

"There was no possible way you could have known, even less been here to help; I know you feel like you have let her down but believe me, she knows that it wasn't your fault. All of this… is that—witches doing and though it might seem hopeless, she knows you're doing everything you can to free her."

Cornelia stared at him, the tears threatening to fall she desperately tried to keep back; how could she not feel guilty, Elyon needed her and she wasn't here, after everything they had been through, why couldn't they just be left in peace? Alborn frowned, she still didn't seem convinced that none of what had transpired was her responsibility, such was her love for the other girl that she felt it necessary to care for her wellbeing an entire world away and while it made him glad to know that their bonds were so strong, he also knew that it would her no good to contemplate and carry the burden of blame for something she couldn't control.

"You'll get her back…"

Lifting her eyes again she looked into his once more as he gave her a fond smile, "I have faith in you."

His words stayed with her long after breakfast was over, the two adults bade them a goodbye as Caleb then steered them towards the main corridor as they slowly walked down the hall he noted her silence and knew she still must have been thinking about the Elyon situation before he stopped them at the end.

"Hey,"

She turned to him, face oddly devoid of any emotion and waited as he spoke. "I know how you feel," he watched as her brow arched and frowned.

"No seriously, Elyon is my Queen and it is my duty to protect her from any and all threats; the fact that I failed is something that plays on my mind daily,"

This surprised her as he never showed it, his dedication to his job was always something she admired, even if it did irk her at first and she reacted by freezing him out, she came to realize just how much he loved his home and after a while of reflecting on the matter, she knew it was what he had to do. She was just glad that they made up.

His devotion to his Queen and friend was another thing she respected him for, and if he hadn't of already reassured her that what he felt for Elyon was merely platonic – friends and even sibling like what he had with Haylin then she might have even started to worry about just how much enthusiasm he was showing for his new position. He was so loyal and honest, so of course he was going to be just as torn up about the fact that a sorceress was masquerading right underneath his nose and he had no idea, he was better at hiding his feelings.

"Alborn has said the same thing to me… that what happened was not our fault and Nerissa played on her emotions like a mistress. I also didn't believe him at first, sometimes I still think that if I had just been there than perhaps I _could_ have done something to help, but with all that we have seen from her so far, I've come to realize that even if I was there, nothing I could have done would have helped…"

She listened to his words, inside a small slightly spiteful voice was saying that of course he couldn't, he didn't have powers so what good would he have been? But then she recalled that he possessed no abilities yet still managed to take down Frost and so to think him useless was something she quickly shut down as he carried on.

"… So I know for a fact that we will save her, we can save her and we'll do it together," he stared at her a smile playing on his lips as she gazed back before slowly nodding.

"Well since we have a bit of spare time, you want to come watch me train for a while… maybe I can even teach you to fight a bit."

She wasn't sure if she was keen on the idea, but perhaps learning a bit of hand combat might be beneficial as she nodded eagerly; besides she had always wanted to watch him train, not like how he did on earth but in a place he knew that he didn't have to hold back as she took his hand and once more let him lead the way.

"So about before,"

"What about before?"

"Two peas in a pod, always talking about boys," he smiled when he sensed rather then looked to see the embarrassment on her face before she shook her head. Lifting up she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but that really was more for Elyon's benefit than mine," he glanced down slightly.

"Really?" watching as she slowly nodded. "Hmm— I found out pretty quickly that I had no interest in any of the boys in Heatherfield, a well-known fact that to this day, still baffles many people in school but…" she trailed off shrugging.

"Probably explains the 'Ice queen' epithet," she finished off pursing her lips as she recalled the first time on hearing that, it was curtesy of the Grumper sisters with whom she had forever an ambivalent link with seeing as they would no sooner bitch about her then she would deny them the chance to be a part of the popular crowd, but other times worked well when it came to their shared areas of interest, namely – blackmail, humiliation and general digging around for information of the people around them, though she let them do the grunt work in exchange for invites to certain parties of hers that she threw. She wasn't stupid though and any bit of power the pair thought they might have they would no doubt use to try and undermine her so she only gave them invites to her least sociable parties, that way if they got pissed with her they couldn't do anything about it as she fulfilled her end of the deal.

She always did love screwing people over, left her feeling cheerful the rest of the day.

But that side was something she tried not to show to the others; that side was for her other friends, the ones who were on the higher end of the spectrum and however much she loved the 'Witch' girls, they just weren't popular like she was, Will could be if she played it right, her swimming was good enough to see her elevated but she chose not to; the friends she had were enough and that was all very well and good for her, but Cornelia had been in the 'It' group from pretty much day one and so years down the line the standard order was set, something she liked and had no intentions of changing. Even if her other group did consist of shallow, bitchy and in the boys case, juvenile automaton sheep. It was _her_ group and so ignored their overall existence in favour of the status being with them held.

The way she saw it, it was better to have power and be surrounded by morons, then having no power and still being surrounded by morons, at least this way being in charge allowed her to protect her friends; Haylin for example, whose art was considered something geeky to a few of the others and so many a time had to stop an idiot football player from knocking whatever drawing she had out of her hands and redirecting them too much worthier targets, mostly Uriah… a couple of the losers and in one case Martin. She felt bad for him as she likened him to Blunk, and for whatever reason she had grown sort of fond of the small troll and so watching him getting shoved into the locker was like watching Blunk getting forced into a bathtub, both wearing such pitiful looks, but it was either him or the smaller girl and Blunk did always need a bath… just like the sandy haired boy needed to be stuffed into a locker and left for the janitor to find.

But all the power in the institute couldn't bring her to be attracted to anyone, she just didn't like any in that way and so hearing Elyon or even the witch girls gushing about who was cute was both annoying and just as baffling to her as she tried but honestly couldn't see anything appealing about any of the boys who graced their day to day school lives. From out the corner of her eye she saw Caleb mouth the nickname, his expression confused and ignored it before carrying on; she didn't feel like talking about what went on in school, even if he had done his own time there and nodded again.

"Yep, although she knew that I didn't like anyone and so knew I was simply humouring her, it wasn't really about the boys but more the time we spent with each other that she liked."

He smiled as they came to the end of the hall; he pulled them to a stop before turning to face her, lifting up his hands he cupped both her cheeks, his eyes staring at her intently.

"We will beat Nerissa, just like Phobos we'll defeat her and get Elyon back… don't worry,"

She believed him; for there was nothing she wouldn't do to bring back her greatest friend and so reaching up she placed her hands over his and gave him a small smile. Leaning in he kissed her gently before pulling away and with a nod turned left as they walked down further towards the training room, on the way Caleb spotted Aldarn who greeted them before being coaxed into sparring with the younger boy as they reached the room and Cornelia went to sit at the side whilst they got ready.

A few hours later saw a triumphant Aldarn emerge from the training room, he was followed by a scowling Caleb and an amused Cornelia who was fighting the giggles that kept threatening to break free at the look on his face.

"That didn't count,"

Aldarn scoffed as he turned around, arms still in the air before looking to the other boy and grinning. "Right and I suppose that flying stumble you did was also part of your master plan. Face it I won fair and square."

Still pouting the rebel leader shook his head, arms crossed and was about to protest again when a delicate hand lay upon his shoulder and Aldarn watched with narrowed eyes as she leant up and whispered something in his ear; whatever it was it was enough to have the scowl quickly vanish and replaced by a pleased grin which only furthered his intrigue before Caleb gave the blonde and slightly crooked smile which he knew immediately, was the one he used when trying to get information from informants of the female variety. He hated that smile as every time it happened, he was always left standing in the most awkward of places, sharing his smile she gave him a flirtatious smirk as Caleb spoke, still keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Well, I guess that even a good leader knows when he has been beaten, so good job Aldarn, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and… form a new strategy—you know, for…stuff."

With that he quickly turned and with her hand in his hurried up the hall as Cornelia gave the other man a flash of a smile just as she passed him, Aldarn watched them turn the corner before his shoulders slumped and his arms dropped. Standing in the middle of the hall his jubilant mood faded, the knowing suspicion creeping over his body as he sighed.

He might have won the fight but he got the distinct impression that Caleb still emerged victorious.

The trip back to his room was quick but as they walked a plan was forming in her head, first he wanted to wash, as he always did after training and so on reaching his room he let go of her hand as he went to the other, small room adjacent to his main one and where his wash basin was leaving her to move to his wardrobe and pick out his clothes, mulling over the large selection but admittedly limited choices, she chose a loose, button down shirt she found on rummaging through the many dark shirts he had to find the rare change in colour, rolling her eyes she also pulled out a new pair of jeans, it seemed he had taken a liking and so Haylin spared no time in making sure he had ample amounts; it seemed his fashion habits had returned with him to the castle.

Not that she minded, as it was he looked great in them and it really did show off his…

"Those for me,"

She spun around to see him emerge from the room eyes down to her hands which contained his clothes as she looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding. Smiling he held his hands out; leaning over she quickly found her bearings and ran her hand along his as they met.

"If you want what I promised then you'd better hurry," before moving away, watching her he was silent as she made her way to the door, turning around just as she opened it and smiled.

"I'll be waiting," with that she left the room allowing him to chance in privacy. Caleb stared at the closed door stunned but quickly jumped to and got dressed as fast as he could, before throwing his boots back on and racing to the door.

"That was fast,"

Nearly slamming it shut he smiled toothily as he spied her leaning against the wall, she smirked at his boyish eagerness before pushing herself up and moving towards him, seeing her smirk he unconsciously stood up straighter just as she came to a stop in front of him; her eyes darting down to his lips before lifting to meet his and on seeing his slight nerves, smiled further.

"Shall we?"

Their final journey saw them in the royal gardens, like everywhere else Caleb had clearance to be within the much privatized grounds due to his status as the Queens right hand; very carefully he led her through the winding paths before coming to a stop near the biggest and most grand tree within the entire area, the mighty Lepidodendron, standing over 30 metres tall it had been here long before Elyon's Mother was Queen. Staring up at the majestic tree as it reached up into the sky and watched over the land surrounding the castle he heard a low whistle from his side and turned to see the blonde also staring up at the tree, but her face was veiled with disbelief as she cocked her head slightly, no doubt hearing only something she could hear.

"What?"

It took a few seconds for her to reply but she did, lowering her head to look at him her expression still perplexed but with amusement as she shook her head.

"I've never come across a tree so conceited before,"

"…What?"

He watched her nod forwards "Mr arrogant right there thinks just because he was planted by the last Queen who brought the Kingdom together from civil war, that he's the big trunk around here."

She sighed and looked only to see the bewildered countenance fixed on his face, it was then she realized that he had no idea what she was on about, though truthfully she had no idea herself really, all she could hear was the loud boastings of the self-titled regal as he nattered on about how he was the oldest and therefore the most important tree around, her nose crinkled lightly as she sent him an apologetic smile.

"Right-sorry— tree's just preening about his status, forgot you couldn't hear it," she sent the tree another glance, her face pensive for a moment before adding.

"Though considering what he's talking about, I think that might be a good idea." alarmed at her words he turned around to look at the motionless tree, his eyes scanning the branches dubiously.

"Why, what's it saying?" before a hand smacked over his mouth, he muffled a cry and turned to look at her confusedly as she shook her head.

"No saying 'It' apparently his name is Edward," she heard him snort through her fingers and sent him a dry glare as he reached up and pulled her hand down.

"Edward," his tone was full of mirth as he stared at the tree makin her nod, "Yes, he also gets sick of people coming along and not addressing him as such."

His face still held far too much enjoyment for her liking and returned his look with a sneer, "Laugh now rebel boy, but when you're using him to practise your stealth missions, don't think that accidently slipping on a leaf was the only reason you fell from his branches."

She removed her hand from his face and stepped away, seeing the look of amusement vanish she hummed lightly to herself and wandered away leaving him to stare suspiciously at the large tree once more. When he noticed she wasn't by his side anymore he turned and on seeing her walk down the path quickly jogged after her. It had been the plan to spend the rest of the day out near the great tree, but since she had revealed that little nugget to him, he suddenly didn't like it as much anymore and so was glad as they carried on.

Eventually they came to stop by another tree, it wasn't as large as the Lepidodendron but it was a pretty close second, the colourings of its leaves were also orange and yellow not the gold and red like the other tree had.

' _Probably another reason to boast'_ Caleb thought pettily as they decided to make camp underneath the large Fern; Cornelia had listened to what it had to say and on seeing her smile, took it as a good sign and so not wanting to go any further from the path leading straight to the castle, placed down the roll of blanket he had been carrying and spread it along the grass.

Once he had taken the time to make sure that it was smooth-patting it down a little more than what was required he eventually stood up, taking a deep breath he turned to find her staring at him as he looked her in the eye as silence fell between them.

"You ready?"

More silence at her question as he looked on, what she had suggested he had never done before, honestly had no inclination of doing until the right person came along; of course that went out the window the moment she _did_ come along and he was happy to say, standing right in front of him… but could he really do it?

Her first suggestion had made him smile, what boy wouldn't want to spend more alone time with their girlfriend doing nothing but kissing, but then she turned around and suggested something else, something he quite frankly wasn't expecting of her and it had the nerves from the night before returning as it buzzed low in his gut.

He was her waiting expectantly and sent her a small smile; his hesitance must have shown because she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Caleb, it's no big deal, all the kids at school do it,"

"Yes but I'm not in school. And when I was I didn't see any of _that_ happening," she rolled her eyes again before replying.

"Yes because most of the time it take's place behind a closed door,"

He stared at her, his doubts starting to resurface and she took a step closer, taking his hands she rubbed her thumbs along the backs gently and smiled reassuringly.

"Trust me on this, besides… don't you want to do this with me?"

Her voice sounded so small that he hurriedly tried to placate her hurt feelings and shook his head earnestly, "I do! I mean—yes, but it's just…"

She smiled fondly at his stumbling before leaning up and pecking his cheek. "It's alright, I know what you mean."

"You do?" she nodded.

"Sure. But if it helps… take a deep breath and don't think about it until it's over," he kept his gaze on her, the words mulling in his head before slowly nodding. She smiled wider and watched as he nodded once more before inhaling deeply, a look of seriousness on his face as she kissed his cheek again.

"Good," before taking a step back, "Now, shirt, remove it,"

Without hesitating he reached for the hem and yanked it over his head. Cornelia nearly stumbled at seeing his bare upper half. The muscles of his abdomen were firm and rippled with the evidence of his training showing very pleasantly and proudly in the form of his six-pack. His torso was also toned and his pecs too were hardened with muscle and a few silvery scars visible in the sunlight. Casting her gaze to his arms she saw his biceps flex with power, before dragging her eyes down to his flat stomach and fought the urge to topple again.

Holy hell he was an Adonis, she stared at his body for a little while longer- unashamed in her leering of his physique until a small cough saw her reluctantly dragging her gaze away and met his amused one.

On seeing her reaction the nerves he felt melted away at her expression and he found himself smirking at how she seemed unable to keep her eyes off him, yes he knew he had a good body, working out most days he was not to humble to admit that he was proud of the way he looked and judging by her intense staring, so was she. His smirk grew at seeing the blush that immediately spread across her cheeks on being caught; fumbling for something to say he waited as she opened her mouth but nothing came out, making him laugh. His enjoyment at seeing her blush brought back her sense of propriety and shrugged before speaking.

"So what, I can't appreciate an aesthetically pleasing sight when I see one?"

Still chuckling he shook his head. "Didn't say you couldn't, but it's nice to know what you think of my 'Aesthetically' pleasing form,"

Muttering something under her breath, she shook her head. "Well of course I'm going to, but you already knew that-so stop being big headed and go lie down on the blanket."

Closing his mouth to smother the last of his chuckles, he saluted her and strolled to where he lay the blanket down, all traces of nerve definitely gone he could so do this.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can't put that there!"

"Watch me,"

"Your hands are cold!"

"Smart observation"

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Technically you didn't."

That was right wasn't it; he hadn't actually given his direct consent more rather went along with her statement. Struggling to turn his head to see what she was doing, he scowled, she tricked him… the dam witch tricked him into this and he was starting to bet that none of the other kids in school did this. He tensed on feeling her hands upon his back as they slowly made their way down the crease in the middle, feeling where she was headed for he tried to move again, to buck her off or stop her from reaching her target.

"Will… you…hold…still?"

"No Cornelia. Not there."

"Just let me get—there we go!"

"Cornelia—aaah!"

His moans of pain stopped on discovering that there wasn't actually any pain. Lifting his head from where he had face planted the blanket, he frowned at the lack of torture as a sigh came from above him and seconds later her face lowered to his shoulder, her long mane of hair draping over his body as she spoke.

"See? Now what was so hard about that?" before sitting back up from where she was straddling his thighs, her face morphing slightly into one of annoyance as she kneaded his lower back.

"Apart from your muscles that is, have you even felt these knots? No wonder your cranky half the time."

"Hey! I am not cranky!" turning his head again he tried to give her a glaring stare but failed when the best he could do was shoot the flower resting next to him an angry frown. From above him the blonde nodded, not once believing his claims as she reached a particularly troublesome part of his back, her placid smile turning into a scowl as she dug the balls of her palms in deeper. The sudden touch brought a moan of pleasure from his lips as he stuck his face back into the blanket once more, the heavenly touch continuing to work its magic on his stress as she giggled.

"Definitely not so bad. I do this for the cheerleaders who'd fallen from the pyramid or been tossed wrong,"

Bliss. He was in such bliss that he didn't even bother to question as his back arched slightly when she dug just right as a groan left his lips unknowingly to him making her smile as she kept up her massage. Leaning over she kissed his shoulder and slid her hands up his toned back to start on the top furthering the enjoyment he felt as they passed the hour in companionable silence in the mild Meridian afternoon.

Eventually she had finished. Letting her hands fall to the middle she gently rubbed his back to let him know he was done as another low groan of displeasure could be heard and soon he was rolling over, lifting slightly to allow him to move she settled back on his stomach and looked down to see his blissfully dazed expression and smirked.

"Good?"

"Uhh-nghh"

Good was putting it lightly. He had never felt so relaxed before, of course he had heard about massages and how they helped ease the tensions of the body, Drake had sworn by them and Caleb couldn't help but laugh and refuse every offer made. He was a leader; he had no time for such frivolities and so left the other man to his effeminate activities.

Only now he was eating his words, well he would but his entire body felt like a boneless mass and he honestly could say he enjoyed it, seeing his expression she walked her fingers up his torso before bopping his nose playfully, a grin on her face.

"So the next time I suggest something so girly, what are you not going to do?"

It took him a moment to respond, such was his state of comfort. "…Laugh,"

She nodded. "Good. And after that, what else _are_ you going to do?"

"Hmm— always take my incredibly beautiful, smart and always right girlfriend at her word."

"Good boy."

He rolled his eyes at her smug look as he lifted his hand and she shrieked slightly on being yanked down as their lips connected and she let her hands slid up- one around his neck and the other to play with the silken locks of his wavy brown hair.

They remained like that for a while, with nothing to disturb them save the occasional rustling of leaves and the gentle breeze of the North wind. There was nothing that could have intruded on their small paradise, or so they thought.

"Well isn't this just sweet."

Immediately both sprung apart. Looking around to the location of the voice both their eyes widened on seeing Shagon standing just a few feet away. The angel of hate was smirking, arms folded over his chest. With a practise born from years of training and honed by hiding from Phobos' army, Caleb easily snagged his shirt and yanked it over his head just as he stood. Cornelia was already up and facing the amused knight, her expression hard as he stood next to her.

"Loves young dream right there… if it weren't so disgusting, I'd have almost been jealous at how cute you looked."

"Was one arse kicking not enough?" Cornelia stepped forwards, her eyes never leaving those of the knights; ever since she had woken that morning it was like she was running at max power, it was one of the reasons she had woken so early, once her eyes were open that was it, she simply couldn't close them again, much less go back to sleep; nor could she just lie there, not even relish the time that she had with him.

She had to move and so wandered the halls until she found Elyon's parents, and just like plants synthesized to get their food and heal, being out here was constantly keeping her wired and she felt invincible. So seeing the leader of the knights was the perfect opportunity she had to expel some of that excess power as he laughed.

"Funny, real funny, but you see here's the thing. We know you no longer possess the Auramere's, no other guardian power to help you like last time. And it just so happens, that we have a little making up to do in our good name."

"We?"

He turned his head slightly to Caleb who had spoken for the first time since his arrival. Shagon's eyes glinted with wicked delight just as movement saw the entrance of the others. They watched as Ember arrived followed by Tridart, the ice knight landing on the rebels left just as a low growl saw Kore block their right.

Caleb glared viciously but felt the stabbings of nerves hitting his stomach again as the knights surrounded them. remaining silent he tried to come up with a plan, it was true that he had been in scrapes worse than this, but the enemy wasn't as half as bad as these and so had to think quickly, though the scoff at his side had him looking to see the blonde laugh.

"Is this it? Come on I was expecting more of a challenge." Caleb stared at her like she was crazy; on their sides the knights also looked furious at her mocking but she dismissed their reactions and looked at Shagon.

"I know you guys get off on emotions, it's creepy and frankly- you all over, but here's the thing. I don't hate you nearly enough as Will does; you may get all the energy from having her despise you, but from me… you'll have as much chance of that as frosty does getting a tan."

Her eyes flickered to said ice knight. "I also don't hold any despair over the situation. Because I know for a fact that it's going to be Kandracar all over again, I don't feel the need to fear when all I see is disappointment."

The hand holding his axe gripped the handle tighter as she spoke. The way she looked at him, like she was better made him want to lift his weapon and cleave her into pieces; such was his anger at the blatant dismissal of his prowess. But he couldn't, none of them could and so merely clenched his jaw and stared silently.

"As for the other two, I'm not in any pain and not inclined to show any… not unless directly physical of course," she sent the fire knight a smirk making Ember glare murderously at the blonde guardian who moved on to the last of the four and was standing behind them.

"And I always say that feeding any strays only brings them back. So sorry, Fluffy, but no anger for you today either."

In response Khor roared in anger. Caleb had no idea what her plan was but if it was to make them mad then she had that accomplished, he stared at their furious faces and to Shagon, whose own was impassive but he could sense the rage behind the mask.

"If I already didn't know Nerissa didn't like to get her hands dirty, a part of me would have wanted her here, even doing nothing she poses a better challenge than you lot."

"Well in that case, I accept."

Caleb spun on his heel at the sound of the new voice, seeing a fold in the middle of the path and the woman herself stepping out, he felt his hope drop as she moved closer to where the knights stood.

"But, you see, these _are_ my champions, and so if you wish to fight me yourself. Then I'm afraid you'll have to get through them first."

Cornelia, in response, merely smirked. It was silent for a moment, both parties staring at the other, neither daring to break contact before Cornelia spoke up again.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly is it that you are doing here? If I recall rightly, you already had everything you needed back in Kandracar."

Nerissa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, for they were firmly trained on the younger girl. "Your right, I did have everything I needed, still do. But that doesn't mean I can't have more."

"What's that meant to mean?" she turned her attention to Caleb and smiled wider at seeing his glare before replying to his question.

"It was the most curious thing you see, a little goblin like thing, came to us in our lair. Apparently he had great news to tell us and that we'd be happy to hear."

Caleb was silent for a moment, before his hand clenched tight. "Blunk," the way he spat the name was part anger and part shock at how who he thought a friend could betray them just as she shook her head.

"No- I have seen of whom you speak and I can say it was not him… said his name was Jeek."

"Jeek,"

Of course. That made more sense, it hit the commander as he thought back to the Inn and the window, he had thought it was Blunk's shadow he seen but it must have been the other passling. At his side Cornelia was just as confused and it must have shown as the older woman carried on speaking.

"I had to admit, I was going to kill him the moment he entered the lair. But he insisted and you know how gracious I can be, so I listened and I must say… he certainly didn't disappoint."

Turning back to the pair Caleb didn't like the way her eyes focused purely on the blonde. It was like how a dire wolf would stare at its prey right before the kill. Her blue eyes roving every inch of the guardian hungrily and with such a possessive glimmer that he felt afraid for the younger girl.

"I should have guessed that by now Luba would have taken the Aurameres back; the keeper always has been such an anxious little kitty when it came to her duties. But what has surprised me the most is that she managed to take back all… but one.

The agenda for Nerissa's visit hit them like one of the branches of a Karnalak tree but before either of them could say anything, the older woman continued to talk.

"At first I didn't believe him, the Aurameres are incredibly powerful and do not just simply separate themselves without good reason; but he was ever so insistent and so I thought what harm could it to be see for myself. The fact that you are here by yourself in guardian form and without the others, leads me to the conclusion that Jeek was telling the truth after all."

Without hesitating Caleb had taken a step and had stood in front of Cornelia, his face determined and resolute. The sight made Nerissa smile.

"A noble gesture, but a foolish one. If you know of my efforts before then you should know by now that I always get what I want, especially if it interests me," her eyes trailed back to Cornelia who had lifted her head and was staring at her as their eyes met directly. A silent challenge issuing between them.

"And the fact you hold the single most potent form of nature's power there has ever been, makes you, my dear heart, very interesting indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another long chapter, I just don't know when to stop.**

 **Not going to bore you, would like to thank a guest for commenting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was quite hard to write and I'd like to think that it started well... But then went downhill so if it sucks, I apologize.**

 **Don't own witch and if there are mistakes I again apologize**.

* * *

Running, that was what he was doing. Jumping the steps he raced down the road leading towards the village, all the while fighting the urge to turn back and help Cornelia who had stayed to fight. Reaching the gates he darted his way through the crowds of market dwellers – furiously pushing and dodging as he attempted to make it to the Inn. Reaching the side ally, it didn't take him long to reach the door as he crashed through.

His abrupt entrance garnered the attention from the patrons inside but he paid no heed, frantically searching the bar his eyes landed upon the keeper on the other side of the counter.

"Liezal, have father or the others returned yet?"

The aging man gazed at the worried looking knight and shook his head, he watched him curse loudly and slam his hand against the doorframe, his entire posture tense and his face dark, concerned the older man spoke.

"What is it, Caleb?"

Keeping his gaze on the floor the young man deliberated on whether to reply with the truth, he didn't want the citizens to be scared should they know what was going on, but if Cornelia failed to contain the fight then that might not be something in his control as he looked up.

"…Nothing, its… nothing." Clearly not believing him but saying nothing, the bar keep watched him as he looked to the floor once more before turning and bolting, running back the way he came and leaving a room full of confused people in his wake, people who were staring to worry. They knew who he was and so to have seen him so frantic meant that something was wrong, and if something was wrong then it would only be a matter of time before it came to them.

Feet pounding the dusty ground and laboured breathing was the only sounds reaching his ears as he made his way back to the castle, his chest ached with the strain of how much he was pushing himself; never before had he run so fast, not even when Cedric had been chasing him but he didn't care, back then he had little regard for his own wellbeing if it meant gaining advantage over the ex-prince and his pet. But this wasn't him this time, and it wasn't his safety on the line as he reached the gates once more and the sounds of panicked cries told him that the fight had become known and so resisting the overpowering impulse to return to the gardens, he diverted his course and moved to where the rest of the soldiers were readying themselves, having been alerted as he ran to find Aldarn rounding the guard.

"Caleb!"

The young boy looked to his fellow Meridianite who was facing him, expression grave as he moved closer.

"Aldarn,"

"What the hell is happening?" lips pursed grimly he watched as he reached for his sword and tied it to his waist.

"Nerissa's here,"

Aldarn lifted his head quickly at hearing of the crone. "What?"

"She's also brought the knights with her," Aldarn looked confused as he tried to think but nothing was coming to him before looking back to the other boy.

"But, what reason would she have to attack? She already has the Queen, what else could she be after?"

Caleb tried hard to not grimace at the fact that Nerissa still had the young monarch, his fist clenched at the truth of her visit that day as Aldarn noticed his hostile body language.

"Caleb?"

Wasn't Elyon enough? Of course he would do anything to get his Queen back, but she was the heart of Meridian, she had enough power to last a lifetime and Nerissa already had that and a seal, why… why did she have to go after Cornelia also?

He knew the answer and he would throw himself in front of Sniffer willingly before he allowed anything to happen to her and so after a few seconds of quiet contemplation, he spoke.

"She's after Cornelia,"

The other boy's eyes widened on hearing the answer, after having met the guardian he had asked why she was here when it became clear that the others were not with her; Caleb had only given him a vague answer leading him to believe that there was more to the story, and now as they prepared themselves for an attack most likely coming- especially when they made themselves known, he knew that there was.

"Come on," Caleb looked up just in time to reach out and catch the sword thrown his way as Aldarn moved passed him and to the door where the rest of the guards were rushing from, holding it open he waited until Caleb had gone by him to finish.

"You can tell me more on the way… do you know whereabouts they are?" nodding Caleb held the sword tight as they ran down the corridor, occasionally yelling to the house keep to stay in the nearest rooms for safety.

"They're in the gardens,"

Before stopping as the walls around them shook violently.

* * *

Cornelia exhaled heavily as she watched Ember slam into the side of the castle, so far things had been easy but they were tenacious and no matter how much she threw at them they just kept coming back. She wasn't worried; she had plenty of energy and so could hold them back until Caleb returned with reinforcements, she just hoped that it was the right kind as a blast of ice had her ducking Tridarts assault before pushing her hand out, sending him flying with a wave of telekinesis as he barrelled backwards allowing her a few seconds reprieve before Shagon dived down.

"This is ridiculous!"

With a flick of her wrists vines sprung from the ground, they shot up towards the flying angel and caught his ankles before ensnaring him further, the lead knight growled angrily as he was wrapped tight— binding his arms to his body restraining his movement. He glanced to the inescapable trappings just as she floated in front of him. Lifting his head he was greeted by the sight of her smug face.

"The stuck look suits you,"

His teeth bared as he snarled at her making her chuckle, a loud roar had her looking down to see Khor leaping into the air, his claws outstretched as he attempted to strike her; she moved slightly left causing the beast to miss as another angry growl left his lips and he fell back to the ground. She watched him descend silently before an intense wave of heat nearly saw her wings singed as a fireball barely missed her—narrowly avoiding her body forcing her to spin around as she saw Ember in the air once more.

The fire knight was raging, holding her trident tightly she focused in on the blonde guardian, her ire almost as hot as her body she proceeded to attack the young girl further as Cornelia weaved in and out of the deadly fire's way. Stopping once the last of them died off, she turned to the fire knight, a smirk adorning her features before speaking.

"That did work last time, what makes you think now is any different?"

Not giving her time to respond she pushed out her hand and the same pulsating energy that had thrown the ice knight away washed over her, flinging her back violently as she spun in the opposite direction. The blonde watched her go just as the sound of grunting had her turning to see Shagon shooting at the thick vines, his arms straining as he fought to break them apart as she dived down away from him as her eyes zoned in on the one person she had been wanting.

Nerissa didn't flinch when the blonde landed a few feet away from her, the older and very recently discovered, ex-guardian merely smiled at her as she stood tall a few feet away.

" _These_ are your champions?""

The older woman didn't respond to the arrogance in her tone as she addressed her, Cornelia smirked as she made a showing of pulling her sleeve down and looking back up once she had finished.

"I can't see your castle being very well protected if this is the best you can do,"

Though the rising urge to smack the amused tone lacing her voice was growing with each word, Nerissa tamped down the impulse to retaliate; she still needed the younger guardian and by making a move now she was only showing her that the blonde could get under her skin, a weakness she could not show.

She was Nerissa. She had no weaknesses.

"It's more a cave than a castle," she was interrupted by the snorting as Cornelia shook her hair out, "

"Lame,"

Gripping her staff and imagining it was the blondes neck she merely smiled tighter before carrying on, so far she had shown she could hold her own and was even proving to be a far greater resistance to her knights than usual, it intrigued her at just how well she fought considering she was on her own as normally when with the others she merely did a token effort while waiting for orders from the leader.

Perhaps it was the Auramere giving her the extra agility to keep them back or the natural strategic traits she had seen the blonde display that was making things harder for them, either way she could see there was more to the younger girl than first thought and it was making her think.

But for now she had to intervene. It seemed that her knights weren't doing their jobs properly as something alerted the guardian to Khors' presence— most likely the trees—for she turned and waving her arm sent the charging beast flying as he smashed into the base of Rowan tree, before finding himself in the clutches of its branches; the claws like limbs coming to life and trapping the angry animal stopping him from escaping as his rage filled snarls bellowed across the grounds, it was then the guards arrived, the rushing footfalls saw the royal battalion spearheaded by Caleb, emerge from the castle as they rushed towards the warring fighters.

Cornelia smiled at seeing the commanding leader make his way towards them, something that didn't go unnoticed by the aging ex-guardian, Caleb eyed the intruders, taking note of where they were located before his eyes fell to the pair on the ground; Nerissa's caught the way his face fell into one of relief as soon as he spotted the blonde as something in how the way he stared at her caused the older woman to watch them more carefully, glancing once more to the younger girl, she only had to see the light in her eyes to know how to win this fight.

Love.

An interesting revelation and one she would look into further, but for the time being it would be the thing that would ensure her victory this day as they surrounded the area the knights and the two guardians stood, readying themselves as Caleb and Aldarn stepped forwards, swords drawn and determined.

"Nerissa! By order of the Queen, you are charged with treason against the crown and are under arrest!"

The woman in question turned to the duo, her face a portrait of amused curiosity as she responded to their declaration.

"Oh really? But… I don't see the good Queen herself, so how could she have possible executed such a command." Her glee furthered at seeing their reactions before her eyes glanced around and adding more fuel to their already furious expressions, went to speak again.

"But come to think of it, I haven't seen the young Queen in a while; such an absence could only be worrying to the people of the Kingdom… I do hope nothing serious has befallen her, and at such a young age and all."

She was cut off when a large slab of rock sailed in her direction, the edges that had formed from the normally smooth surface looked almost serrated as it shot towards her with deadly accuracy, not giving it a second thought Nerissa lifted her staff as it split in two, before splitting further and shattered before it could reach her, sending the parts flying towards the guards as they scattered to find cover from the sharp little points and turned to the culprit.

"Now that wasn't very nice dear," only to lift her staff again as a second, much larger rock was lifted and thrown at her; deflecting the attack once again this time the look of calmness vanished from her face as she glared at the guardian.

"You are trying my patience little girl!" bristling at the condescending remark though it was true, Cornelia clenched her first as the ground rumbled and spikes burst through the surface, shooting up in a straight line they made a direct path to where the older woman stood who rolled her eyes.

"Are you done?"

"…You take my best friend, you mock the fact you did so and now you're here once again… to try get more from us?" the blonde shook her head before opening her fist and the spikes diverted, creating a circle around where Nerissa stood, encircling her completely before curling inwards, the sharp edges poised to lance the older woman as she stared on silently.

Neither of them spoke as Nerissa, in reply to her indirect answer to leave, vanished in a clap of green light, Cornelia hissed a curse as she stared at the empty spot before looking around wearily. With no Nerissa in sight she was about to make her way to where the guards and commanders had retreated, getting halfway when she was thrown back by the simultaneous blasts of the knights who had, on their mistresses orders, hung back waiting, but on seeing the nod before she vanished, dived back down and opened fire once more.

The earth guardian grit her teeth as she threw up a dome to repel the oncoming beams as all three of the flying knights bore down on her, keeping up their vicious onslaught as she channelled her power into strengthening the defence.

Caleb was stopped from doing anything by Aldarn as they watched the three on one assault, his sword gripped tight in his hand at the helplessness he felt on watching the attack.

"You know, this is a marvellous castle,"

Spinning round his sword swung and was pointed firmly at the newly emerged Nerissa as she stood behind them, her attentions on the palace ahead of them and not on the many weapons pointed directly at her being.

"For the longest time now I've been thinking of relocating; it does get so terribly cold on top of that mountain and I think the knights would benefit more from their titles by actually having a real castle to defend."

It didn't take long for Caleb to figure out her meaning as his sword shook a little in his fury, ignoring Aldarn's hand he took a step forwards, eyes never leaving that of the older woman.

"You dare think about entering the Queen's castle and I'll end you here,"

Aldarn stared at his friends back, his surprise at how low his voice was, the heavy malice aimed at the crone was alarming and he knew that he was angry, rather than respond with violence Nerissa rather merely looked at him, the amusement clear in her face as she eyed his stance.

"And what do you intend to do with that?"

"Try me and find out,"

He was done playing about and it made her more tickled inside to know just how riled up he was, a small explosion saw the knights go flying backwards and Cornelia retracted her shield before pushing it out as the invisible force hit them in a wide arc allowing her stand upright, she didn't have to worry about Khor as no matter how hard the beast tried to squirm his captor, he was quickly realizing, was just as slippery seeming with the branches twisting to follow his movements in any which way he turned causing the brute endless annoyance as he roared his ire for all to hear, causing the blonde to smile as she watched him.

Nerissa sighed as she observed the trapped beast, this really was not going the way she planned and so decided that some order was needed, turning to the young boy she eyed him silently for a moment; it was clear she needed to strike where it hurt the most, and as she gave him a slow once over, she knew exactly just where to hit the younger guardian.

Her heart

"Don't mind if I do,"

Lifting her hand the swords from half the guards were ripped from their grasp, the guards now looked on in disbelief and worry as their weapons now turned and was hovering dangerously in front of them, smiling at seeing them so tense she eyed the pair still with their own weapons before raising her hand again.

"Quintessence!"

A powerful wave of electricity shook through each piece of metal, they shuddered and shook before eventually coming to life; smiling she lowered her arm and watched as the weapons now turned on their owners—those who still had theirs in hand had to fight to stave off the assaults now from their own weaponry.

Caleb and Aldarn had to duck before engaging in their own fights all the while watched by the amused Nerissa, a few minutes later a flash of blonde saw Cornelia land next to them. Having managed to trap the others once more she had been horrified to see the events taken place and her anger for the older woman grew as she swooped down to help.

Narrowing her eyes at the attacking weapons, they had been brought to life by the power of life force essentially and so she wasn't sure if they would react to her power, but figured that the pikes at least might be susceptible and clenching her hand once more, watched as they broke in two, before quickly throwing the lower half of the useless wood away before throwing her hand down, palm open, the bits of sharp metal sunk into the ground as she pushed them down further, ending the attacks allowing the guards to rest a little now they no longer had to fight tireless enemies.

"This isn't working,"

Looking to him she waited for him to carry on as Aldarn wiped his brow and braced himself once more as he looked to Nerissa. Cornelia was about to say something but the tell-tale sound of low whistling had her spinning around, barely having enough time to throw another barrier around them as the knights returned full force.

"So what can we do? We can't keep this up. No offence Cornelia, but even with… whatever you've got, I doubt it'll be enough to fend off the knights and keep Nerissa at bay." He shouted under a barrage of assaults from the trio.

The blonde remained silent, partly trying to focus but also because as much as she didn't like to say it, he was right. Despite the energy she was getting from the greenery around her, she knew that it still wouldn't be enough and that something had to be done if they wished to see the night. Turning her head slightly she glanced to the other commander.

"We need the others,"

Caleb nodded. He had been thinking that and so giving one last glance to the smug looking Nerissa; he sucked his lip inward for a moment, as the bombardment from above mercifully ceased allowing the blonde to breathe easier whilst they flew back, gathering their energy.

"Ok, here's what we do…"

Not having a lot of time, very little in fact, Caleb only outlined the parts they needed to play as he finished and got ready to move. He nodded to Aldarn who returned the gesture and went to rally the other guards, his job was to try and get as close to Nerissa as possible whilst Cornelia went back to doing her best in keeping the others away from the castle, also if she could, make sure the older woman was looking the other way for Aldarn who had a slightly riskier job than what Caleb did.

He was off to try and find Blunk; considering he hadn't seen the little passling all day it was going to be a tricky feat, but he had to reach the other guardians and so with a nod to the both, he watched as his friend made his way carefully, minding the lingering blowbacks from the deadly attacks as he turned to Cornelia.

"You ready?"

Nodding she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, she wasn't hugging him goodbye or being oversentimental, there was a reason and as she focused her power, it became clear when they both vanished in a crack of green light.

* * *

It had been something done literally on a whim, they had been cornered and she just wanted to get them away, Caleb especially seeing as he would be the first one mortally wounded should they have attacked right there and so without really knowing what it was she was doing grabbed hold of him, the urge to flee getting stronger that… they just did.

Seconds later they emerged on the other side of the gardens, feeling woozy she let go of Caleb who stumbled backwards slightly feeling disorientated from the sudden shift in atmosphere; he glanced to the blonde who was leant over a little, hands on knees as she fought to regain her senses and stop the world from tilting on its butt.

"Are you—are you ok?"

Nodding silently she let him know she was fine just as he stood taller, feeling a little better. "What was that?"

She shook her head having no clue. It wasn't something she had ever done before… ever could do before, or if she did then she didn't know it and to have done so suddenly was a surreal experience she wasn't quite sure she wanted to repeat. But lifting her head to look at him, if it meant keeping them safe then she would endure it a thousand times over, and just hope like hell it went smoother the next time.

"Well whatever it was, it saved us," he remarked looking around at the very different part of the garden to the area they had previously been as she moved over to him.

"Yes but we have to hurry," with that she grabbed his hand and pulled. Normally being the lead he allowed her to pull him towards the safety of the castle, they were almost there getting halfway up the path when the familiar sound of crackling had her turning to find both the knights and Nerissa having found them once more, she kept her gaze on the older woman who looked mildly impressed.

"Transteleporting, not an easy thing to achieve; especially in one so… new, to her powers. This will make things interesting indeed."

The blonde scoffed and Caleb protested when he found himself being pulled behind her as she faced the small group.

"Go and round the others," he blinked in silence before shaking his head.

"What? No—I have to be here to help."

She sighed still keeping her eyes firmly on the others before replying, "It won't do us good if it's just us. We stand a better chance if we had help,"

She refrained from saying that even then it would still do no good. The battle with Phobos had taught her that an army couldn't stand up to him, it was only by Elyon and the guardians that he was defeated but the rebels did their part in keeping his followers back, though they were mostly made up of criminals and low life mercenaries they were still mortal and could be defeated with a sword, on looking at the powered up knights and the centrepiece in the middle, she doubted a sword anywhere would do any damage at all, but she needed him away, and if that meant sending him on a fool's errand then that was what she would do.

With more insistence on her part, he slowly backed away. Keeping his gaze trained on the group ahead of them, he narrowed his eyes at the gleeful looks the knights wore, along with the self-satisfied expression the old crone wore; he didn't want to leave her with them but she was right, so with a frustrated growl, turned and raced up the path, watching him go Shagon was the first to comment, his blank eyes boring into the blondes.

"Running so soon? Knew that title of his was one he didn't deserve."

Body stiffening at the insult, Cornelia sneered contemptuously in his direction. "Poor dear hates the sight of blood. Funny, a rebel warrior and royal guard and he can't stomach a little spillage… and trust me; there will be plenty of it,"

In response Shagon smirked, they all knew she was lying about him but relished her threat nonetheless as it was the reason she had sent him away in the first place. Neither side spoke as they faced off, Nerissa had to admit she had been surprised at how gutsy the younger girl had been, surprised, but pleasantly so as she listened to the menacing banter between her leader and the lone guardian.

Eventually though it seemed she had enough and slamming her foot down, sent a ripple down into the ground, the small shockwave rushing on collision to them but before it could build momentum or even reach them, it was blasted apart by the twin green beams as Shagon lifted his head to stare back at her.

The message on her face was clear; his move and so without waiting fired another shot towards her as she took off into the air avoiding the deadly rays and flew further upwards; Nerissa watched her go as soon the sound of powerful wings cut the silence as the three knights gave chase and the fight began.

* * *

That had nearly been half an hour ago and it getting on her nerves. Never before had she had to wait for something she wanted this long and if the prize wasn't worth it then she would have simply left and pulled her knights away, but now seeing them obviously planning something, she knew it was time to end this and so seeing the blonde and Caleb vanish, caused her a little jolt of panic as she stared wide eyed at the space they had just been, eyes then zoning in on the other man, silently wondering if he had volunteered to be the sacrifice when a clap of green saw the guardian returning. There was any sign of Caleb as she took off back into the air, engaging again in the knights' attacks and retaliating with her own, instantly capturing her attention once more.

It was when she noted that the blonde was flying a little too close to her, with the attacks from the knights finding target near where she stood that she realized she had been paying far too much attention to the fight, sensing their presence she turned to find that the other leader of the little group of guards was slowly creeping up on her.

So the little chit was trying to distract her was she? Smirking she pointed her staff as a pulse wave washed over them and knocked them back heavily, sending them crashing into various objects; trees… bushes, the walls seeing them fall Cornelia paused for the briefest second but it was enough to have Ember strike her with a lucky fire ball to the abdomen, sending the younger girl crashing backwards.

The rest of the knights watched on as Cornelia fell to the floor, her stomach showing the signs of a deep burn as she landed harshly on her side. Nerissa immediately perked up on seeing her fall as the young girl rolled on to her back, a groan leaving her lips as she struggled to get up.

Resting on her elbows she hissed lowly, the pain shot down her stomach and she gingerly touch the burnt and bloody wound, Ember smiled at her handiwork and was about to send another when a silent message from her mistress had her turning to look her way.

Nerissa was staring at her, expression hard and pointed as she cocked her head slightly, confused at the request but ultimately shrugging, whatever mistress wanted and so leaving the down guardian she flew to where the small rag-tag group of guards were slowly getting to their feet.

Cornelia was just in the middle of struggling to her own feet when the panicked cries had her scrambling to her feet, ignoring the searing burn as she stared in horror at what was in front of her.

It was Aldarn

And his men

Trapped in a pit of fire

And was burning.

She stared in horror as the frenzied cries turned into bloodcurdling screams, quite frankly it was the most chilling thing she had ever heard and though she knew it was a sound she never wanted to hear again, their screams would stay with her for the longest time.

She wanted to shut her eyes, forget the image burning (minding the pun) into her brain, to close her mind to their agonized cries, but she couldn't, she had to help, if not for saving their lives but for the fact that Aldarn was Caleb's best friend and so thinking quickly, she tried to come up with a way to stop the flames.

If Irma was here it would have been over with already, but she wasn't, she was on her own and the weight of their lives rested in her hands. Hands bunching into fists she struggled until at last she had something of an idea as she looked towards the ground.

Not sure whether it would work or not she held out her hands and began to twist, the hard ground under them shaking slightly before lifting and soon started to turn; rotating her hand she started to churn the mud into soil, breaking down the hard dirt and once she had enough lifted it into the air. If she had learnt anything in chemistry it was that some soil components didn't burn and so not wanting any of the fires to remain, buried the guards entirely as she let go.

Watching as the once burning men were submerged under a small hill of soil didn't make her feel better, if she had sand it might have been more effective but all she had was what she stood on and so hoped like hell they could breathe, but at least it stopped their horrid screaming… she had no doubt would linger in her nightmares for months just as slow clapping had her turning to look left.

She had expected it to be the old crone but on seeing Ember hovering slightly above ground, her expression mocking approval and the derisive clapping reaching her ears caused something to snap. Just like the fire knights flames, fury swept over her body and razed each of her veins, boiling hot inside which boiled and turned into a deep desire to make her pay and so without hesitating she held out her hand just as the clapping stopped and Ember clutched her throat.

* * *

Caleb nearly fell down the steps in his rush to reach the kitchens, after running around asking people he finally was directed to the lower parts where a few had barely managed to stutter seeing the small passling, before running to go hide as he moved further onwards.

Just managing to pick himself up he looked around fanatically scouring the seemingly empty room. "Blunk!"

Silence followed his call, followed by the low wails as soon the largest pot on top of the shelf dropped to the floor and the passling leapt from his hiding place as soon as he heard his friend. Running over to where the leader was, he threw his arms around the boy's knees.

"Blunk, we need to get to earth, we need the others!" the tiny passling lifted his head to stare into the hard eyes of the young leader as he nodded. He had just been eating his meal in peace and then suddenly everyone was running in a panic and he ended up in a pot as he dragged the tooth from under his shirt and slashed it creating a fold as he and Caleb soon rushed through.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kandracar, with no help coming from the other councillors and confident that there was to be no more attacks, though she did have guards posted and to alert her just in case, Luba had retreated to the library in order to research her newest problem.

Well _one_ of her problems, the other was a completely different world again and so only hoped that they had the good sense to return, the wards had dropped finally allowing for visitors to come through, though not all, she had, with a bit of effort, managed to create a shield against certain talismans like the mages ring ensuring that no matter what, they couldn't use that item to make their way back as she sat in peace and read. It was because of the wards finally falling that brought about her next quests as the door to the library opened and she begrudgingly looked up to see one of the guards standing in the entry. Her first thought was that the knights had returned, but then he bowed his head a little.

"Excuse me mistress, but the guardians are here to see you,"

Relaxing she sat back slightly before nodding as he disappeared and in his place came the four girls as they were given entry to the library.

"Guardians, what brings you here?"

Will, as the leader, was also the unofficial de facto speaker, sighed as she gave the keeper a small smile.

"We were kind of wondering if we could speak to Cornelia,"

Luba gave the younger girl a hard stare, something Will found uncomfortable as she resisted the need to fidget under the glare. Finally Luba responded, her voice low as she addressed the four.

"Might I ask the reason why you wish to seek her?"

A little thrown at the response, it took the leader a few seconds of blank staring before she snapped back to reality, Luba's brow arched at the sudden shy demeanour the red head took on, lifting an arm she scratched the back of her head, smile still sheepish as she timidly scrunched her nose lightly before replying.

"We… ah… we need to ask her if— she'd do another astral drop for us,"

Silence followed her statement, cue further fidgeting this time from all of them as each of the girls felt the piercing gaze of the cat-woman's unimpressed observation to their reason for being there.

"An astral drop?"

Will nodded.

"Explain."

Will sighed again, there went her slightly naïve hope of just being able to say nothing and get away with it, as she inhaled deeply before replying.

"Someone… not naming names or blaming really,"

"… Cough… Haylin…"

Will spun around, levelling the brunette with a stern frown as Irma smiled from behind her hand. "Just thought I'd help her get a clearer picture,"

"Thanks but don't," with that she turned back to face the older woman, face resigned now that the culprit had been given away.

"Ok, well, right, through no fault of her own, Haylin did mention those little words and 'poof' there went Cornelia's astral drop… right in the middle of school and all,"

She chuckled nervously seeing the expression on the keepers face wasn't as amused as she'd hoped. Wincing a little she ploughed on; if they were to get shouted at then she might as well rip the whole plaster off first.

"So we need her to make another one and fast. We had to make up a lie that she was sick to explain why it was she had vanished halfway through school but this is for home time as well."

She got the feeling that this woman lived to insult people as the judgemental gaze swept over them all, it was quiet for a moment before she finally responded, her answer slow in coming like it pained her to speak to them.

"I'm afraid that the earth guardian is not here,"

Will pursed her lips and nodded, she doubted Cornelia would want to be sitting a closed off space with a outwardly perpetual indifferent woman; the need to speak would be overwhelming and she got the secondary feeling that Luba was a woman of solitude, only when forced to interact was she responsive and so being stuck with her would be something none of them would wish on the blonde… not even Irma.

"Well is she about? we can just go…" she gestured to the door as a sign that they would go and look for her, but quickly tossed that aside as the look she got told her that walking about unaccompanied was something she could only dream of and so merely grinned awkwardly again.

A beat went by followed by another, before the feline hybrid let out a small sigh. "No, I mean that your friend no longer resides in Kandracar,"

This instantly prickled the others backs as they stared, their attentions fixated on the keeper. "Wait— what do you mean? Where is she… is she safe?"

Snapping the book in her hand closed, Luba slowly rose from her seat, placing the tome on the side she turned fully to address them, her height towering over the four girls.

"Your friend was fine after you left. She and that boy—"

"Caleb," Luba gave Haylin a small side glance prompting the normally animated girl to sink down slightly as she was patted on the shoulder as the older woman carried on.

"Yes, she and… _Caleb;_ he did stay with her for a while after you had returned to earth. I allowed them use of the earth chamber seeing as there was no other—"

"Wait! Wait—hold up, earth chamber? What's that?"

Clearly irritated at being annoyed but accommodating to their question on seeing the puzzled faces, "As guardians each of you have a chamber which exists here in here in the fortress,"

"Really?"

"Wow"

"Wicked… where are they?"

Luba refrained from speaking until each of them finally realized their mistakes and hurriedly fell silent, keen to know more.

"The chambers have been here since the very beginning and are used only in extreme circumstances; if you have suffered serious injuries then that is where you would be placed in order to rehabilitate."

The four didn't speak, each of them trying to picture the images of what the chambers for their elements looked like as Irma bounced on her feet.

"Ooh—can we go see them!"

"No,"

Almost instantly they deflated. "But, Cornelia saw hers,"

Rolling her eyes upwards at the obvious pettiness in the water guardians' voice, Luba waited a few seconds before replying.

"Your friend was a special exception. There was no other room in which she could have stayed; she wouldn't have been seeing her room either seeing as she was not hurt and since you are neither injured or dying, then you will not be seeing the rooms also."

The finality in her tone told them the conversation was over, so Will quickly moved back to the main topic, hoping to avoid the tension that was building after seeing just how annoyed the keeper was getting.

"Alright, so if Cornelia was allowed to stay there… then what happened?"

As if her question triggered a natural defence in the half feline, they watched as her face fell. The woman's lips curling in extreme distaste as from their vantage point they could see the sharp fangs poking just from under her lip and her nose wrinkled as she shook her head slightly.

"That little… toad thing happened."

"Blunk?"

Giving Taranee a slight glare for daring to say his name, Luba frowned again but nodded. "He was here for your friend, for a reason only known to the Oracle; he gave that urchin a very valuable item and while I personally blame the food he eats for causing his ludicrous choices, he had insisted that it would do well in his hands…"

A small noise that sounded very much like a hiss left her as the others threw each other bemused side glances, wondering just what it was that Blunk had done that had her so vexed. But this was Blunk; just standing around sometimes was enough to have someone annoyed.

"He is the reason that your friend is no longer here, on coming for the young boy, he undoubtedly made a nuisance of himself and when trying to flee, he knocked into them as they were saying their goodbyes, pushing them through the portal which closed once they had gone to the other side."

She paused for a moment, the image still fresh in her mind and scowled. "Once they had the wards I managed to put in place went up immediately after they had left. My plan was to have the earth guardian here whilst the spell set about protecting the castle, that way if anything was to happen then at least she would be next to the other Aurameres, but that little… _frog_ ,"

"Hey!"

She stopped on hearing the outburst from the guardian leader, glancing down she waited for whatever it was that Will had protested to as the red head sunk low, her face crimson at having just yelled at the keeper.

"I just… really like frogs, and Blunk's no frog,"

"Regardless. He ruined countless hours of potential research and studying and if I ever see him again I'll—"

She stopped suddenly, head lifting slightly and sniffed the air. Once more the others looked at each other furtively and wondering if the passling had indeed broke the steadfast councillor but jumped when the sudden sweeping of white saw the woman all but leap passed them as she made her way to the door. Not knowing what was going on they simply followed her movement as she reached the large door and with a yank, tugged the solid handle back as a yell saw something fall to the floor on having his leaning post pulled from under him.

Lifting his head he yelled again on finding the angry yellow eyes of Luba boring into as she hissed her rage.

"YOU!"

* * *

On folding to earth and coming to land in the basement, Caleb took one look around him and groaned. He remembered this basement and it wasn't the Silver dragon, it was of the school and so without waiting he gabbed Blunk by his scruff before racing up the stairs, he wasn't sure what time it was but judging by the fact that no kids were milling about meant that it was after hours and so had no trouble finding the nearest door as he didn't stop running until he reached the restaurant.

To say Haylin's parents were shocked at having him barrel through the doors was putting it lightly, he had to try and calm the hysterical man who had threatened him with a wok not to call the police until Yan-lin emerged. He had never been so grateful to see the older lady who merely smiled at her son, before grabbing the royal knight and leading him through the back door to the upstairs leaving both other adults staring open mouthed at what just happened.

Inhaling the three drinks she set in front of him he went on to tell her what had happened. She knew that Cornelia had remained in Kandracar after an incident with her Auramere, to be truthful she had never heard of anything like that happening before and so was understandably concerned for her granddaughters friend, but now on hearing what had happened after, it was clear the girls didn't know this part and it shocked her to hear what Nerissa was doing, it also scared her.

"She's there fighting them all by herself! I need to get to the others now!"

She lifted her hands in a bid to placate the clearly agitated boy. It was true that it was imperative that they knew before the worst happened and as she revealed where they had gone and watched as he opened the small window for Blunk to crawl through, seeing them race through the portal taking them back to Kandracar on learning that it was safe to go back, the fold closed leaving her alone and silently wondering if it was already too late.

Rolling out of the fold he stood tall and realized they were back in the main hall, spying the bubble still guarded, he then looked around at the many halls leading further into the caste. From what he recalled the last route they took only went to the earth chamber and he didn't know the rest as all the door were shut, seeing as she didn't bother to give them a tour he groaned frustrated and looked to Blunk.

"Blunk, see if you can sniff out Luba,"

"Mean lady,"

"Yes! Mean lady. Now go! Hurry!"

Lowering his nose to the floor, the passling started to sniff and shuffled a little in order to get the best trail, once he picked something up he took off, Caleb watched him go before tailing it after him and they vanished inside the labyrinth of halls.

It took two flights of stairs but finally Blunk found the strongest trail of Luba as he slowly directed to towards where they would come to know, was the library, it was also there that he met up with the people he desperately needed as Blunk placed both hands on the door and breathed in deeply. He smiled happily on pulling back and with a turn, looked downwards towards the end of the hall and the stairs. He couldn't see him but he knew that Caleb wasn't that far behind and so shouted down.

"Here Caleb! Mean lady here—AHH!"

He didn't get chance to finish as the door was forcefully pulled open sending him toppling. Glancing up he was caught in the steely glare of the Luba who all hissed aggressively at his presence.

* * *

"What are you doing back here? I thought I told you once already to leave!"

Blunk cowered on the floor his arms raised above him in a bid to shield off whatever attacks Luba might rain upon him when the Will quickly moved over, having seen Blunk she knew that it had to be a pretty good reason as to why he was here, as normally he was sent with a message and so cut in before Luba could actually do damage and bent down.

"Blunk,"

She spoke gently making the terrified passling lift his hands a little to peek out, on spying the red-head he jumped to his feet, quickly grabbing hold of her hands.

"Guardians here must come quickly!"

"Wait—Blunk, what's going on?" she asked confused as he pulled her towards the door, by now the rest had come over and was watching the scene as the small passling turned back to them, his smile wider on seeing them all.

"Must come quick. Knights of BOOM!"

The rest shared quizzical glances at his words, Haylin turned back to him, her expression calm and kind as she spoke.

"What's boom, Blunk?"

"Not boom… BOOM!"

Frowning she turned back to the rest who shrugged. "Don't look at me; I don't know what he means"

"Boom… can he mean doom,"

"Like Dr Doom,"

"As in the fantastic four… Blunk."

Irma rounded on the waiting passling, a look of annoyance on her face. "What have we told you about reading those kinds of comics? You know they give you nightmares."

The poor passling just stood looking confused; remaining quiet he didn't know what to say but thankfully that was when Caleb interrupted. The pounding of feet against stone saw Caleb skidding to a halt outside the door, grabbing the frame he panted breathlessly uncaring of the cat-woman's unpleasant expression at the further disruption as he stared at her.

"Do you know where the guardians are? please, it's important that I— Will!"

Pushing passed her and ignoring the protests he moved quickly to where they stood. "You have to come quickly,"

His presence instantly got her back up, knowing that something bad was happening, wasted no time in tugging he heart out from around her neck.

"What is it?"

"Nerissa hit Meridian. At first we thought she wanted the castle but it's Cornelia she's after,"

His response threw her as she reared back slightly, the others also looked confused until Haylin, who had been mulling over the last words broke the silence as she sighed and smiled.

"Oh… Knights of doom… like doom as in destruction doom." She laughed but it fell flat on feeling the tension grow rapidly. After having been understood at long last, Blunk moved to where they stood.

"Blondie girl holding them off, but she can't hold them off forever."

No words were needed as Will unleashed the power of the heart and he took a step back giving them room to transform, once they had Will landed back down in front of him.

"Why would she be after Cornelia? I thought she only went after the hearts?"

He went to speak but was cut off by Luba who now had moved closer to them, her face grave and hard as she stared at them.

"The earth guardian might not hold a heart as such, but can you think of nothing that would hold similar power that she currently does possess?"

Realization dawned on them horribly as Will looked up wide eyed to the keeper, "The Auramere?"

Nodding silently Luba looked grim. "This is exactly what I didn't want. Now that the Auramere had left the castle it is easy pickings and though your friend may be holding it, her body and especially her mind are susceptible targets and easy for Nerissa to break… look at what happened to Halinor."

The blood chilled in her body at the hollow look of the other councillor and knowing just how much danger Cornelia was in, slashed her hand down as a fold easily opened to Meridian and none of them wasted before rushing through.

* * *

They emerged in Meridian as the fold closed behind them and looked around, it was clear she had folded them a little away from the castle and was searching for it when the flat voice of Irma could be heard.

"Question. Was Elyon's palace always a flower?"

Her words had them spinning around to the direction she was staring in and gasped as from the hill they stood on— and practically from any spot in the kingdom really— they gazed upon the large earthen pedestal that held the Queen's home, only instead of the grand castle, sitting atop the flat perch was the biggest flower bud any of them had ever seen.

It entirely covered the building, encapsulating every inch of the citadel and was closed at the top securing it tightly, almost like it was hibernating. None of them had any words to say, it was clear this was the blondes work, and it alarmed them at just how much power she held if she could do something on a such a large scale. Will's eyes narrowed as she looked on around the large, closed off blossom, the visible signs of green and white could be seen and knew that was where the fight was.

"Come on,"

With that she took off, Taranee followed quickly as Haylin and Irma bent to pick Caleb up as Blunk clung to his leg.

After witnessing the near savage burning of the guards, Cornelia knew that Ember had to go and so grabbing her by the neck, she held her in place with her Telekinesis before flying upwards, and as if attached by an invisible rope Ember had no choice but to follow. The others halted their planned attacks on seeing the blonde holding the struggling Ember in her grip.

She hovered above them for a moment before slowly descending to where she was holding Ember; the fire knight stopped her clawing on seeing the blonde in front of her as they stared into each other's eyes. The lava born woman was a little startled at how dark her normally azure eyes looked as Cornelia waved her hand and she felt her trident rip from her hands, with a slow showing of her fist closing Ember tried to cry out as her beloved weapon was crushed into nothing by the invisible force as nothing of her earth powers would have worked before watching for her reaction.

Ember snarled at her, face contorted into an angry sneer she desperately tried to break free, kicking and clawing with more determination at the chokehold she was in, the blonde dodged the oncoming attack from Shagon as she looped and the green beam instead collided with Ember whose strangled cry of pain was barely heard before she dropped down behind her again.

Not really going on logic anymore, the blonde was letting her anger override her senses and was going off what she felt inside and she felt a lot, hate… anger and despair, all three she did feel and though it should have been giving second wind to the knights she had worked around that and channelled all the coveted emotions into one other emotion she knew they couldn't work off.

Desire

The desire to seek retribution on those that hurt her was consuming each and every part of her being, glancing down to where the mound hill was, she might not have been good friends with Aldarn, but he was Caleb's, they had been through thick and thin together and so to know that he had been seriously injured, possibly more whilst he wasn't there would kill him; and what hurt him, hurt _her_ … and what hurt her, she sought to destroy.

Leaning in she whispered to the knight who had stopped struggling on hearing her voice. "You might have got the first hit, but this is where I end you. Nobody attacks me and gets away with it, not even one of Nerissa's knights… and look."

She forced her head down to where the woman in question was standing and watching, her face impassive and limbs still as she didn't make a move to help her trapped minion.

"She doesn't care, not about you, not about anyone. She's going to watch your demise and she won't lift a finger to help… you're expendable to her and deep down you know it, despite the longings you have that she cared."

Her lips curled into a smirk at the enraged but still choked yells coming from the fire knights, seconds later her angry yells turned into anguished screams when she felt pain tear through her back and watched in heartbreak as her gorgeous wings fell from her back and floated listlessly to the ground.

The other knights—Tridart especially, reacted to his brethren's torture as he angrily flew towards where they were, his battle axe out as he cried in fury; halfway there he felt his body being yanked backwards as he too was caught in her unseen but far reaching clutches just as the same pain tore at his back and just like the wings before, his own could be seen floating to the floor before he was smacked harshly sideways and went speeding into the side of the castle, except instead of the wall he landed hard on the outside of the bud she had erected when it became clear that the palace was getting chunks taken out of it and so to preserve what was left she had covered the palace just like a flower would its petals when sleeping. He crashed into the side and went rolling down; it was only by slamming his axe into the side that stopped his fall to the ground as he hung desperately to the side.

Shagon was enraged at his comrades hurt and he looked towards the blonde with an uncontrollable urge to hurt her and so dived down intent to breaking through her walls when a fire blast saw his route diverted and he pulled up, glancing down he was even more furious to find that the other guardians had now shown up as he dodged another fire attack, though on catching sight of Will, his anger simmered into delight and he knew that he could get the energy to defeat them all as he flew down at the leader.

* * *

The others had reached the castle to watch as Cornelia cast aside the ice knight like a fly and watched as he used his axe to halt his fall, observing him dangling helplessly confused them as Haylin spoke.

"Why is he not flying by now… not that I'm complaining, but surely he would have been up and attacking by now?"

The others muttered their agreements and watched the ice man scrabble onto the side of the bud and look to the sky, seemingly stuck furthering their confusion until a voice had them turning from the other knight.

"It's because blondie over there decided to throw a fit and pulled his wings off," his statement had them speechless,

"Ember's to… trust me, your friend will pay for that," as if proving his point a roar had Khor finally break free from his prison. On seeing the wings on the floor, gave the beast enough anger to rip his way free as he tore the branch off the tree, but just as he did a pained moan reached his hypersensitive ears and he looked to see the blonde doubled over slightly.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Nerissa, nor did the blondes as the reaction caused the older woman to smile. She had finally figured it out and so with a nod to Khor, he turned and began to dismember the tree that had been holding him for so long.

Cornelia felt the sharp stabbings ripple over her body as it spread from her stomach, at first she had thought it the burn on her body but it soon reached her head and she curled in as soon the mental scream pierced her mind. She whimpered, her hold on the fire knight loosening as she fought the pain. The leeway was little but enough to have Ember swinging around but soon found the hold on her neck vanishing as Khor reached the trees trunk and punched his way through causing the blonde to scream.

Smiling that she was free, but it soon faded on realizing that her only support was now gone, she felt herself falling. But before she did she threw herself up as much and grabbed hold of the blonde who was still doubled over and they watched— the guardians and Caleb in horror, Shagon with satisfaction as they plummeted to the ground, barely a minute after their freefall they hit the ground hard. Staring down at the small dust cloud in fear, Will turned to the distracted Shagon and using all her energy, threw a small electrical storm and watched as hit him, back first, causing him to yell in pain.

Seeing her lead the others followed suit and Nerissa watched as he fought their attacks before slowly turning and making her way to where the pair had crashed. She was halfway when something dropped in front of her and she stood taller on seeing the solid form of Caleb as he held his sword out at her, his expression one of murder as they faced off.

"You're going nowhere near her… not if I have anything to do with it,"

The ex-guardian smirked at his determination. He certainly did show a lot of courage, especially towards the ones he loved, that would prove useful later on but right now she was low on time and after having already wasted more than enough here she merely held her hand out and he found his body freezing.

Over where the pair had fallen, Cornelia was slowly coming around, the land had hit harder than she thought possible and her entire body ached; if it weren't for the extra durability the transformation gave her than she was sure by now she would either be dead or have broken countless bones. Rolling over she hissed as the pain racked her skull and simply lay on the ground, unable to do much before slowly looking over and seeing Ember.

The cause of her fall. Of course she wasn't the source of her pain as she had spied that overgrown flea-rug savagely ending one of the more older trees; she knew it was dying because she had felt its agony and screams. Rolling over, she weakly lifted her body and leant on her hands, head down she tried to focus on her goal.

She had yet to end the knight, it was the one thing she had to do and so despite her own pain, she pushed it aside and allowed the still burning desire to exact her revenge and get justice for Caleb's friends. Inhaling deeply she slowly crawled to where Ember was coming to as she tilted her head on seeing her light shadowed and came face to face with the blonde.

They stared at each other in silence, as the raging noises around them carried on, her friends shouting to each other as they took on the deadly angel and taking turns to attack Khor just as the fire knight smirked, her grin pained and hardly there but it was as she spoke.

"You lose,"

Cornelia winced as she felt the side of another tree take a beating, someone had smashed into it—no doubt Haylin, it was always her, before shaking her head.

"No… I win,"

With that and breathing hard through her suffering she placed her hands on the ground and before Ember could try to get up, though she was in agony and her back was still torn she felt the ground around her tremble.

"You came from lava, and though I doubt it will kill you, I would still like to see you try clawing your way back out without nothing to aid you. Without your weapon you are useless…"

She leaned down closer just as the ground gave way more, creating a crack as it split in both directions, to whisper once more before the end.

"And pain can always be replaced."

With that she slammed her fist into the ground as it parted, splitting the path a good few feet and revealing a dark oblivion as Ember fell downwards, her cries declining the further she fell until she faded from sight completely. Cornelia looked to the bottomless drop, the new rise in power must have gone down further than she thought possible before inhaling once more and focusing, concentrated on bringing the ground back as the path joined once more, leaving nothing but a long line running zig zagged as the only evidence before falling onto her stomach then crying out as the dusty ground made contact with her burn and she recoiled quickly rolling over but stopping on staring up into the blue eyes of Nerissa.

Watching each other, neither spoke. Cornelia was still in too much pain and having just aggravated her wound, wasn't in any position to move; not that she could, she doubted Nerissa would let her go now and so resigned herself to whatever it was the old bitch wanted as the woman merely observed her.

Studying her, like she wasn't expecting what it was the woman had already preconceived the blonde to be based on earlier opinions, it was unnerving and so the blonde closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the fighting around her and the pain ravaging her body.

"You took away one of my knights,"

Sighing she opened her eyes to find her still staring and tiredly smirked. "Would do it again… especially that pet rat of yours,"

A throaty chuckle was heard before the response, "He's not a rat, but a doormouse… so I've been told,"

The words hit her and she turned her head back, staring in puzzlement before shocked disbelief at what she had just revealed, there was only one person who would vehemently defend such a thing and that was…

"Yes, ironic isn't it? Will hates the very thing she's trying so hard to save."

"Why are you telling me all this," her voice was low but was heard well enough as the older woman lowered herself so she was closer.

"Because where are you going my dear? You're in far too much pain to even try moving and I highly doubt teleporting is something you can do right now, besides…"

She reached out and ran a finger down the smooth cheek of the younger girl making her cringe in disgust.

"You were right about what you said. With everything of my plan falling to place, I find that the anger I held wasn't as hot as before, don't get me wrong it's still there… but I think now thanks to you, I have the sudden _desire_ to seek something else, something that I think will fill the pain and will once and for all end any foolish notion of resistance against me."

Not getting what she was meaning Cornelia tried to gauge a flicker of understanding from her eyes, but the only thing she could see was the gloating victory she knew she had won just as the sound of her name being shouted had the woman standing up.

* * *

Turning around she was greeted by the sight of the guardian flying just above them, their faces filled with anger and worry as Will's eyes dropped to where Cornelia lay.

"Let her go,"

Nerissa smiled. "After all this time? I hardly think I'm going to be doing that, and I don't think you have the power to stop me."

Will clenched her fist as she glared at the exulting woman, her hate for the ex- guardian growing stronger the more she had to see her smirking face.

"Careful now," she turned her head to see Shagon hovering just a few feet on the other side, his body glowing with the energy siphoned from her animosity. His own face a picture of mockery.

She growled lowly but forced herself to calm, taking deep breathes she shoved down any and all emotions she had other than worry for her friend, she allowed herself to feel that as she doubted Tridart could do anything from his spot trapped on the flowers edge.

"If it means getting our friend back, we'll take our chances,"

To back up her claims the others all flew to her side, readying themselves for a fight, they meant it and that delighted her more at the prospect of future battles with them; but not right now, she was pressed for time and having finally gotten what she came for, was going to leave whether they liked it or not.

"As much as thoughts of beating you into the ground right here and now are so very tempting. I'm afraid I simply do not have the time."

With a single nod Shagon looked to where Khor was still pummelling the tree, "Khor!"

Turning to look at seeing them together, the brute dropped the huge branch he was holding, but not before bringing his foot down and breaking the trunk firmly in two once and for all, crushing the tree and causing the blonde to cry out more in distress before the overwhelming pain from the death of the once glorious tree was too much and the guardians looked on in more grief as Cornelia blacked out.

Seeing the blonde out cold Will tried to dive down but had to pull up to avoid the twin beams shot at her by her rival, it was then that the newcomer joined them, after having been trapped by Nerissa inside the faux prison Caleb finally broke free with the help of Taranee and he rushed to where they all stood.

"Cornelia!"

They turned to see him running full speed, sword out and the crone firmly in sights but was shot back before he could get close as he went flying and narrowly avoided hitting the small stone wall head on by Haylin, he pushed himself up and watched, as did the others in hopelessness as Khor bent down and picked up the unconscious guardian holding her close to his chest. With everything set she turned back to the bleak looking group and tipped her head to them.

"I'm certain we'll be meeting again, of that I'm sure."

With that she vanished in a flash of green, followed by the rest of the knights and Khor… along with Cornelia.

Like string holding them up, once Nerissa had gone they were cut and the guardians dropped to the ground next to a despondent Caleb who was staring at the place Cornelia had just been feeling…

Feeling anguish

Feeling sadness

Feeling like he'd failed

* * *

 **Hope everyone who reads liked it, and if I can be cheeky, I'm trying to reach ten reviews so if anyone can help me I'll be eternally grateful. This is only a one off and I won't be holding chapters for ransom... Not that kind of writer, but I do like even numbers so if anyone can just help me reach that... So happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's here,**

 **Told peeps that I wouldn't hold this for ransom, and I would like to say— I now have my ten comments. So a big thank you to:**

 **Guest and guest… yeah I know that I don't have names so I have to give my gratitude this way; I would like to thank you for your reviews and know that I'm glad you enjoy the story. Anyway I won't waste time, I hope you all enjoy this chapter… so happy reading.**

 **Just putting it out there... I got to use my favorite Greek deity in this chapter. Happy.**

 **I don't own WITCH… still sad about that.**

 **PPS: any mistakes I apologize. I'm due for new glasses soon as my eyes are just effing… blurry and so yeah—mistakes= a very sorry writer.**

* * *

On returning to her hideout atop of Mt Thanos, Nerissa's first instruction was to make sure Cornelia couldn't escape; given the intriguing little bit of information she had discovered, she wouldn't put it past the young girl to bring the mountain down if it meant spiting them and so had Khor who was still holding her place her in the old cell as he carried her in and put her down on the stone surface on what was meant to be a bed.

A wretched excuse of a place, the oracle didn't care when he put her there, just like his lies of wanting her 'redemption' well she showed him, it might have taken a while but she finally enjoyed seeing the look of horror on his face on realizing just who she was and how well she had played them all.

Their despair was divine, like the sweetest wine and moving into where the young girl lay, she was out cold now but it most likely wouldn't last and she would be pissed, so placing her hand on her head muttered a few words that would ensure she stayed sleeping for a while longer before returning to the main chamber just before throwing up the bars that had kept her contained for so long, now would be used to hold the earth guardian as she thought more about her next move.

Glancing to where Halinor stood and seeing the complete nothingness in her eyes as she waited Nerissa's orders, she had one of her five back and so leaving the other woman to her trance state she made her way over to where her throne was before sitting down, thoughts turning back to her overall plan.

She had the heart of Meridian, that had been her biggest victory so far and seeing as there were still more worlds to go and claim, it was only the first of many in her plan for total domination. The next step had been go gather the old guardians, to unite them once more and under her rule, would be the only guardians that her new universal order would ever need, once she had them under her banner then and only then would they end the witch group once and for all.

Only now that plan had changed as she gave a side glance to the holding cell, at first she hadn't believed the little goblin thing when he informed her of what he had heard, she was convinced he was trying to fool her and was content to end his miserable little life right there and then, but he mentioned the people inside the room he had been spying on; the rebel leader turned royal knight, the knights father and the blonde earth girl, given the fact that there had been _one_ real rebel leader back when she had been hiding under cover, listening to their war with Phobos, it didn't take her long to work out who the father was and the thought of Julian had her pausing in her attempt to kill him, perhaps there was some validation to his story after all and so mercifully allowed him to carry on, if he did good than perhaps she would let him live, and so as he explained to her what it was that he had overheard, the fact that one of the guardians had come to Meridian alone and it wasn't the leader, did intrigue her as she was also in guardian form and only the leader had the power to change them so she let him carry on.

When he told her of what her reason for being there and without the others was, captured her attention completely, interest fully peaked she mulled on the information and what she could do with it, the Aurameres were the fundamental source of the guardians power, without them they were nothing and if something happened to them then that was it; yes they had their own power and defences which was why she needed someone on the council to fool them into letting their guards down, only even Halinor wasn't enough to trick them and watching as they tried to flee— to the nearest available vessel— just so happened to be the blonde who had come looking for them. She cursed blindly at her ruined plans, mood now considerably lower she watched as the power of the combined elements forced the blonde from the room as she took off back outside to join the others.

With half of her plan now gone she turned her focus to Halinor, at least she still had her and so quickly left to go deal with the councillors before she left. On leaving the castle she observed the fight going on in the sky, before nodding for her knights to leave as Cornelia dropped down by the side of them giving her another chance to still salvage her plan, and she would have had her as well if not for the others returning. She growled at the thought of the other guardians, Will especially, always butting in to others plans… always interrupting when it didn't concern her and was determined to be a thorn in her side on her quest for supremacy.

Didn't the little fool know she was meddling with matters far beyond her reach, that she was dealing with the wrong person and if she thought for a second that she had a chance of beating her… she was going to learn the hard way that her childish thinking would have painful consequences, and that was something she looked forward to teaching.

But their second interruption and her subsequent uncovering had actually worked in her favour in the end; the mess Cornelia had found herself in after her own departure from Kandracar had ultimately given her an advantage over the younger guardians and an immense power boost to her arsenal.

Of course she wasn't stupid in thinking the younger girl would be receptive to helping, though arrogant she was, it seemed, very loyal to her friends and so the only way she could get the blonde to turn against her teammates would be under thrall and so that was something she would have to see to later.

Sitting back in her chair, she smiled at the last images on the guardians faces upon realizing their defeat; the look adorning the false leaders face especially was enough to warm her inside and fend off the biting chill sweeping in from the outside, but her spontaneous detour and eventual capture of one of their own might have given her an edge and left them a girl down and weaker now for it, it also left her with a problem.

Her overall plan was to bring all the old guardians back together, to have them replace the usurpers and claim back what was once and rightfully theirs, but with the current earth guardian playing avatar to a runaway Auramere it left her with an issue of Kadma and the fact that it essentially made her useless should she attempt to go for her next.

But she wanted them all back, they were _her_ group and there lay her problem, she couldn't very well have a useless guardian and the bad irony was that she couldn't have her to replace the one she had currently locked away, she exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Mistress,"

Opening her eyes she turned to see Tridart standing next to her, the ice knight was wearing a look that was a mix of sadness and anger, no doubt he was upset about Embers… was it a death? Could she call it a death if technically the fire woman wasn't alive? Well, not true, she had been as the power of Quintessence brought about her animated state; but the younger girl had seen to it that wherever it was she had fallen, there was a very slim chance of her returning and so despite not killing her (she really had to try make more sense of that) it didn't resolve the fact she was now down a knight.

"So mistress?"

She blinked a few times, staring at him as he waited for her response. Had he been talking the whole time she was thinking, silence grew between them and it was turning slightly awkward for the villain as she coughed slightly before addressing him.

"…No,"

Seeing his face fall meant that whatever his request was, it had something to do with the captured guardian, she watched him inhale deeply, eyes closed as he processed her rejection and lifted his head, she could see the undeniable frustration at being denied but his loyalty to her meant he couldn't argue or she would punish him, and punish she would, he knew that under no circumstance was the younger girl to be harmed, she glanced behind him- no doubt part of his revenge must have been for his missing wings as well as the lost fire knight, it was just lucky he didn't bleed otherwise she might have been down two as she spoke. No matter what she still had to keep her minions happy and so despite the fact she had forbidden him from getting justice for his fallen comrade, she reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, I will make sure that she knows just how wrong it was to attack one of our own," he remained silent allowing her to add.

"I shall also replace your wings; they were glorious were they not? Such a shame that they were left behind,"

He nodded still saying nothing before she sent him on his way and he returned back to where the others were resting. She watched him go still looking dejected and frowned, there was no way that she was harming the girl, she was far too valuable, but she still needed to do something to appease her knight.

Maybe absorbing her into the jewel would be an idea, that way she could join her friend, but then she would be down an earth element and Kadma still wouldn't be any use… but on the other hand, she could absorb her and take on both powers herself, but then crossed that idea off as well.

She wanted to hurt her friends. Wanted to see their anguish fresh on their faces when one of their own attacked them, it was a factor as to why she had taken her in the first place… other than the raw power but that was a nice side perk. Placing her chin on her palm she wondered what she could do to make up for the loss of her knight, satisfy the ones she had left and find a way to make use of the girls' powers to their fullest.

Standing up she made her way back to where Cornelia lay, removing the bars she stood over the forcefully slumbering blonde, eyeing her with quiet reflection, footsteps saw Shagon coming to her side next as she turned to gaze at her lead knight.

"Mistress,"

"Yes, Shagon?"

He was silent for a few seconds before tilting his head to the unconscious guardian, cocking his head slightly he then spoke.

"Have you made a decision?"

Keeping her gaze on the lead knight, she wondered why it was he had so much free will to question her choices and why it was she allowed it; he guessed that it was because he was the focal point in which to hurt the lead guardian with or because he was unequivocally loyal to her that she knew no matter how much leeway she gave him, he wouldn't betray her because the Matt on the inside wasn't strong enough to take back control over the demon.

Turning away from him she focused back on the younger girl and moved closer, sitting down on the stone bed she reached out and gently moved some of her hair obscuring her face, still keeping her gaze upon her, she looked pensive for a moment before finally lifting her hand and placing it on her forehead.

Closing her eyes she concentrated her energies and pushed inside the girls head, Cornelia moaned slightly at the mental intrusion but otherwise remained sleeping as Nerissa perused her memories. Shagon waited at her side watching the scene in silence, it took a while, for Nerissa was deep in a meditative state when connecting with another and there were a lot of images and memories to get through. Eventually she broke the connection, lowering her hand she kept her gaze on the blonde, eyes filled with unexpected astonishment. Shagon's seemingly empty eyes narrowed at the sight of his mistress' shock and stepped closer.

"What is it?"

Still keeping her eyes firmly on the younger girl, a gleeful smirk slowly spread across her lips before replying. "It seems that our little ice queen here, isn't as cold as everyone thinks she is,"

Unsure of what she meant he waits for further explanation as Nerissa slowly reached out again and ran a finger down the side of her cheek, her voice low and gentle, a far cry from the relentless and ruthless aggressor everyone saw as she added.

"Oh there is still plenty of ice in here, but it's also met with a fire so hot that it almost puts what Ember did to shame…"

She started laughing furthering his confusion, but ever the loyal knight he waits still. "So many people… so many of those little peers of hers she humiliated; hurt and ruined, and all for such the tiniest of slights against her, you should see some of the images my dear, they are magnificent. Such broken looks, such shame from those she's targeted… and do you know what the main emotion I can feel Shagon?"

"No Mistress,"

"Joy. She gets pleasure from seeing those around her disgraced, especially if it's by her own hand." pulling her hand away she stands and leaves the room, erecting the bars once the angel had joined her as she moved to sit down again; so many memories, she was right in thinking there was something different about the oldest guardian, the fact that she was so disparaging of the leader in the very beginning proved that there was a power rift between them.

The blonde was an alpha, that much was clear from her standing in school, queen above all and answered to no one, and no one dared to disobey for fear of repercussions, though if what she had seen in her memories was right then a lot already had witnessed what the blonde could do when vexed and so it came to no surprise to the ex-guardian to see her immediately taking a dislike to Will when she arrived.

More so when it became clear the crystal had chosen her, Cornelia was used to being the leader, being the one everyone looked to when problems arose and especially the one when it came to giving orders. So the fact that she, from then on, had to heed them and not question back must have ruffled more than a few feathers; and though they worked well as a unit now, deep down there was still some contention within the earth wielder which Nerissa could play with.

Just then the cave they were in started to shake, eyes darting upwards as a loose rocks began to tumble to the floor, Nerissa than snapped her head towards the cell as they narrowed on seeing the blonde. She must have woken and a little taken back at just how quick she managed to break from her sleep, it seemed she wasn't wasting time either and so knowing to act fast before she brought the mountain down on them completely, she stood and strode towards the corner where the girl as trapped.

From the corner of her eye she saw her knights rushing into the open, feeling the tremors they were about to move to where the guardian was when a hand stopped them and they watched as she stood in front of the bars. Cornelia lifted her head, having sensed the presence of someone she smirked at seeing the stony expression of the other woman.

"Oh, good, for a moment I thought I _would_ have to bring the roof down; but I guess you're not as stupid as you look to simply allow me to do that,"

Nerissa's face remained unfriendly, darkening on being insulted so boldly but it didn't seem to deter the younger girl whose own face had fallen as they stared at each other.

"Let me out."

The request was simple as was the alternative should the old guardian refuse, Cornelia kept her hands flat on the floor ready to strike should the answer not be the one she wanted, the knights watched as the pair faced off, a battle of silent wills between the domineering twosome as Nerissa observed her and grimly recalled her earlier thought.

Definitely an alpha. It seemed there was no fear coming from the blonde and if in any way, she was scared of the situation then she was very good at hiding it, a trait cultivated from the fact that she stood above all back in her school… even over her friends.

But Nerissa was older, she was smarter and she was a master at uncovering people's weaknesses, she had proven herself a manipulative and formidable foe against those seemingly infallible and despite the fact that what she had seen so far of the blonde, had mildly impressed her, ultimately she still had her own weakness, one so easily clear to see despite the icy frontage and was one Nerissa could exploit so perfectly.

"I don't think you are in a place to bargain my dear, you are, after all, my prisoner and as such I don't tend to let them out on day release."

More silence ensued after her response, Cornelia glared at the older woman before shrugging and the room started to shake again. Shagon rushed to where his mistress still stood eyeing the occupied blonde who was now determined to bring about their stony tomb- the fact she was still trapped notwithstanding, all she saw was the glorying smirk across her lips and wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. She was in the middle of getting ready to break the stone roof in two when Nerissa spoke again; the sound of her smooth lilting voice echoing around the cavern.

"I don't think you really want to be doing that,"

Still with her hands to the floor, Cornelia lifted her eyes to glance at the older woman. "No, I think I really do,"

It was a few seconds after when Nerissa replied. "It'll be a shame; to see such a handsome boy get hurt so badly like that,"

All at once the shaking stopped and the smile on her face morphed further into a victorious grin as the blonde snapped her head up, eyes zoning in on her and if she was a lesser person than Nerissa would almost feel cowed at the glare of murderous hatred that had filled the blondes' fair visage.

"You'll leave him alone."

So she knew who the intended victim was, at least she didn't have to waste time making further small threats as she gazed back, meeting the look of icy rage head on.

"If you wish for him to remain safe, then I wouldn't try anything if I was you. I can be merciful, but I can also be just as cruel and if you don't want to see that proven on your beloved paramour, you will do as I say."

There were no words after that, with the cavern still rocking but Nerissa was confident she would win their little power-play, she could see the emotions clear on her face; it was all too easy to get her compliance and for a brief second, she actually felt let down by the glaring flaw in one who she thought much like herself as the cave stopped shaking, pulling her hands from the floor Cornelia turned away, breaking contact and indirectly submitting to the older woman's challenge for authority. Shagon could feel the warmth of triumph emanating from his mistress who then, in a move that surprised him, threw up her hand and let the bars holding the younger girl in, fall.

"Mistress what are you doing?"

His words caused the blonde to lift her head again, on seeing the bars to her cell no longer raised had her turning back to Nerissa, finding the older woman still staring at her when their eyes met. Something passed between the two as Cornelia slowly got to her feet, her stance proud and her back stiff even with her captivity as Nerissa slowly responded to his question.

"I do believe we have reached an accord," before turning and making her way back to her chair. The blonde slowly left her prison and gazed around the cave before coming to a stop in the middle; at her side she could see the other knights, could feel the stares on her as Shagon looked on in confusion and the burning gaze of Tridart who still had yet to get over Embers absence and all likely— loss from the group as she focused her attentions back on the only one who mattered at this moment in time.

"Haven't we dear?"

Cornelia said nothing for a couple of seconds, processing the words and their underlying meaning; in the end she smiled lightly— a crooked smirk before nodding.

"Perhaps,"

Still amused at the boldness of the younger girl, she indicated to the chair closest to her as Cornelia slowly moved forwards. Deep down a part of her was screaming that she shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be accommodating to a villain and one that was actively seeking to hurt them, but she pushed that aside as another part of her was saying let her talk, let her see what the older woman had to say; she would humour her for a while and then at the end… bury her.

* * *

Back in Meridian Will and the other guardians had been waiting for Caleb; after watching Nerissa and the knights take Cornelia, the young commander had been eerily silent as they stood staring at the place their friend had been, before a loud crash had them jumping and turning to see him throwing the broken debris of stone at his feet, as he launched it angrily in any direction before turning to vent his fury on the nearest tree. They watched sadly as he raged and yelled before falling to his knees in exhaustion and grief.

The sound of running footsteps had them turning to see Julian, along with Drake and Tynar as the three men rushed up to them, all three wore looks of stunned disbelief on their faces as they gazed around the destruction of the gardens. Finally seeing his son on the floor prompted the older man to hurry forwards but was stopped by a hand and looked to see Will shaking her head.

"What happened?"

Turning back to stare at the younger boy looking despondent as Will spoke, her voice low and tinged with sadness.

"…Urm, Nerissa—she attacked,"

Eyes leaving his sons figure for a moment he looked back to the guardian leader, eyes wide as he stared at her,

"Attacked?"

She nodded as he remained silent, he was about to ask what was the reason but stopped on realizing that something was wrong, that something was missing— s _omeone_ was missing and as he cast his gaze back to the stooped figure on the floor, he didn't take him long to work out what it was she had come for.

Will saw the light of recognition in his eyes and knew he had worked it out, nodding slowly she silently confirmed his unspoken question as he let out sad sigh. He knew from the moment he heard about the issue facing the young girl that she was in danger; though a part of him had been optimistic in hoping that because she had not returned since taking the jewel that the knowledge of Cornelia's predicament would go unheeded, clearly not as he then turned to face Caleb, his chest clenching at how defeated he looked.

Slowly moving over to him he knelt down, the others watched on as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder only to get it harshly shrugged off.

"Caleb,"

"She told me to leave,"

All were silent as he spoke, wondering what he meant and waited for him to continue. Keeping his head down it looked like he wasn't going to say anything else so Julian once more tried to reach out, but the tensing in his arms had him pulling back. He knew it was best to simply let him speak when he wanted to and so merely knelt next to him.

"She told me to run, to get help and to go find Blunk,"

Haylin was frowning when she turned to Will, knowing that their friend most likely would have sent him away for a dual purpose—not only to gather reinforcements in the form of the other four, but to also make sure he stayed safe as she glanced around the destroyed battleground; it had no doubt been an arduous fight and she had just wished they had gotten there sooner to help, giving the leader another sad glance she broke contact just s Celeb spoke up again.

"She told me she could handle it, handle them, and so like a coward I left,"

At this Julian shook his head. Caleb was many things but he had proven time and time again that he was no coward; his only fault was that he invested too much and when things ultimately spiralled out of his control and failed, he blamed no one but himself.

"No, Caleb, she knew that there might not be the chance she could hold them off, so she did the only smart thing possible. Listen to me; this is not your fault, ok? We all know what Nerissa is like; we know that when she wants something she will stop at nothing to get it… nothing and no one is safe when she's like that and so Cornelia made the right choice."

"She didn't ask to be captured!" Caleb threw his hand off again and stood. Angrily glaring at the older man for his statement Drake moved closer, afraid of what the younger boy might do as Julian held up his hands in surrender.

"I know that, I know ok. I meant that by sending you to get help she made the right choice in trying to end the fight as quickly as possible in order to protect those around her,"

Whilst he was talking and everyone listening, Taranee had taken a step back, holding her head she winced as the sudden headache she was getting grew steadily worse. It was like a hundred people screaming in her head, she couldn't really make sense of it and so had removed herself in trying to work out the tangle of voices that were causing her increasing headache/growing migraine.

"But we won't let her get away with this; we'll search everywhere alright, wherever they are we will get her back Caleb."

Not saying anything Caleb merely glared, he knew that he was going to get Cornelia back, no one was going to stop him and he might not have powers like the others, but that wasn't going to stop him from ripping the old crone to shreds with his bare hands as he sullenly nodded.

Julian exhaled in relief at his somewhat cooperation and took a slowed step forward as Irma turned and saw the fire guardian at the back of them, she frowned at the sight of her pained expression and moved over to her, Taranee jumped at the feeling of a hand on her arm and looked to see the concerned face of Irma.

"You alright?"

The other girl nodded but winced again and held a hand to her head. "I don't know— I keep hearing voices,"

"Voices?"

Nodding again she rubbed her temple. "It's like someone trying to speak, but… they're so far away I can't make out what they are saying,"

Irma's brow dipped in further worry as she rubbed her arm soothingly. With nothing else left and still feeling crushed by the results of the fight, none of them wanted to linger in the garden any longer and so Julian waited as Caleb slowly started to move just as Tynar, who had been quiet throughout as his attention had been diverted, cocked his head and finally made his presence known.

"Was that always there?"

Stopping at the sound of his voice they turned to see him staring ahead and looked to see what it was he was inquiring about, as their gazes fell upon the massive hill of soil. The large mound stood high and out of place as they observed the strange peak just as a wince from Taranee had the three girls turning to her.

"Taranee, what's wrong?"

She held her head with both hands now, as Irma kept her from falling, now more worried she shot Will a slightly terrified glance as they rushed to her; the others looked as the African-American girl moaned in pain.

"It's like they're so near," she fell quiet again, though the silence wasn't for too long as Caleb, still ruminating on the events gone by, suddenly remembered something else and cut the stillness gaining their attention.

"Aldarn,"

"What of him?"

He turned to Julian who had asked as he frowned before replying. "He was here; he was helping Cornelia with the fight, him a couple of the other guards where all here… and now"

He trailed off looking confused as the new revelation had them startled, looking around, there wasn't another single presence within the area they stood and the fact that Caleb had said he was there-or meant to be, worried them more except for Will, who had been keeping a further eye on the oddity of the make shift mountain and on hearing about Aldarn's lack of company, followed by Taranee's constant headache, put the link together.

"Irma, use your water to wash the hill away,"

Her order had them turning to her, but was surprised at the determined expression as the brunette spoke.

"What?"

"Water, quickly, use it to wash down the hill…" when nothing was forthcoming the red had snapped her head to the side.

"NOW!"

Jumping at the loudness but hurrying forwards, they watched with collective curiosity and some dread as it started to dawn on a few just what she was getting at and waited with baited breath as Irma set about washing away the soil heap. A tense few minutes went by as the brunette flooded the mound as it started to crumble under the pressure and it was halfway down the Tynar suddenly ran forwards, having spotted something.

"Quickly! Help me!"

Unsure of what he had seen but complying Drake rushed to help as both Julian and Caleb now moved closer and watched as the pair dug through the soaked mud and started dragging something out, eventually they watched in horror as they dragged from the dirt, one of the guards who had been part of the group.

Laying him down they gasped in shock and part revulsion at his appearance; the man looked terrible, it was clear that the blackened state of his skin wasn't from the fact he had been buried under countless tonnes of mud and as Caleb bent down to inspect him more, Drake discovered the reason why Aldarn had been absent from the garden as he shouted at them to help leaving the young boy to silently gaze upon the near dead body of the guard.

It took the combination of both Haylin and Irma to get through the rest of the soil, once the air guardian had blown away the rest of the mud they stared in dumbfounded shock at the sight that greeted them, they watched as Tynar, Drake and Julian rushed to where the bodies of the missing battalion lay on the ground as Aldarn weakly lifted his head to see them, Drake moved to him and with the utmost care, lay his head on his lap as the Merdianite weakly looked up, Drake stared in silence at the form of the younger man as he lay limp; half of his body was burnt, his face looked a mess—a grouping of charred skin, blood and dirt as he coughed, struggling to get clean air into his lungs before inhaling deeply as finally Caleb moved to him.

Green eyes looked haunted at the sight of his best friend, reaching out Aldarn grabbed his hand and held tight as Caleb stared down, eyes wet with more anguish at seeing his distress. It took a while for the younger man to speak; his pain was palpable and after insisting on taking over, Drake moved to try help the others seeing to the rest as he waited beside the broken man.

At long last Aldarn was finally able to think through the pain as he gripped his hand tighter and slowly spoke, his voice cracked as he looked into his eyes.

"We were fighting, trying to distract her like we planned—when—"he cut off, pain racing through his body as the burns stung and he cried in agony. Caleb held him as gently as he could, his own chest tight with pain and grief until the pain subsided and he very slowly carried on.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were closing in… the next we were surrounded by flames which melted our skin; it was the worst thing I've ever felt and—and I thought I was going to die when the sky turned black—"

He cut off, unable to speak anymore, it was a miracle he had at all before falling still in his friends arms, Caleb's eyes widened on seeing his motionless form and they all turned on hearing his shout of panic as Julian moved over and knelt were they lay, reaching out he felt for a pulse, hoping that there would be one and sighed when he felt the faintest beat before turning to his distraught son.

"He's alive, but we need to get them inside and to medical care as soon as possible."

Being the fastest it was Haylin who took off in the direction of the medical wing, with instruction to bring down the medicus leaving the rest to keep those that still breathed as comfortable as possible, as to their further grief, Tynar quietly informed them that at least three of the men hadn't survived the wounds inflicted upon them.

The next fifteen minutes was a blur, Caleb still on the floor, didn't respond as he stared numbly as Aldarn was seen too, before he had to relinquish hold so he could be taken inside, as he slowly let go of his hand and watched with dull eyes as the ones that remained were carried back to the castle, it was only then he saw the bodies of those who hadn't made it covered in the floor that things suddenly became real as Will made her way to him.

She had seen the dazed state he had been in since the uncovering of Aldarn's men as she slowly lowered herself down and placed a hand on his arm.

"Taranee thinks Cornelia buried them to douse the fires Ember set on them, depriving the fire of oxygen; if she hadn't of done so when she did then… she thinks that their burns would have been more serious, perhaps maybe even a few more would have…"

She didn't need to finish the rest, didn't want to as she watched him lower his head, hands clenching tight to his side they looked almost painfully white as he struggled to comprehend what had happened, and furthermore the fact that the blonde had saved them when he himself couldn't even save her.

Will said nothing else, she too was feeling the sorrow and knew there was nothing she could do to help him, shown when he suddenly stood and strode away without another word, his movements stiff and she watched him go sadly as the others slowly moved to where she stood.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

Watching as he vanished inside the castle she shook her head dolefully, she truly had no idea and she felt for him, but right now she was down a guardian and knew that there wasn't any time to waste and so knowing that Julian and the others would help him she turned to the rest of the team.

"I know he'll stop at nothing to get her back, and I say we follow his example." turning to their leader, each of them saw the fire of purpose in her eyes as Will continued.

"Nerissa has messed with us for the last time; I think it's time we show her just exactly why we are witch and that no matter what she tries to do, she can't get rid of us that easily!"

Her words were met with cheers of agreement as they took off back to the portal, with Caleb in no mood to talk there was little they could do and so chose to return to earth and speak to Yan-lin and see what advice she could give.

* * *

Back atop the mountain Shagon was confused. He watched as the two guardians— former and current sat across from each other as if they were old friends. It had him mystified on observing their conversation and wondered what game his mistress playing, as neither seemed to be showing outward signs of hostility; though he knew that subterfuge was everything and showing emotions, in any situation, was a dangerous thing to do, and though it seemed she held no malevolence towards the older woman, inside he knew the younger girl had to be seething.

What he couldn't understand, was why they were being civil towards one another, Nerissa especially, normally if she wanted obedience she forced it from her victim, never asked for it and never went along with those simply to gain their favour; _she_ was the power, everyone else her dutiful servants and watching from afar was all he could do as he tried to comprehend the scene playing out. On the other side Nerissa eyed her 'guest' the younger girl had startlingly been articulate in her words and once more was unpredictable in her actions.

It was this mercurial behaviour that was the reason she was even bothering to be nice; she was giving the younger girl the chance to join her, treat her like an equal though, really, Nerissa had no such thing. But even if it was just pretence, she wanted to show that she could be generous as she awaited her answer.

If it wasn't the right one—frankly the only choice she had—then no matter, she could always move on to her favourable methods of persuasion as the blonde finally lifted her eyes from the table.

"You want me to join you?"

Nerissa said nothing but her expression showed that she was right as Cornelia sat back and laughed, keeping her eyes trained on her, they were alight with mirth as she shook her head.

"In which universe did you think that I would _ever_ join you?"

The arrogance was back and for a moment Nerissa had to wonder if the elements picked their chosen champions based on the traits they shared, for both the girl in front of her and Kadma were extremely prideful and far to assured of themselves it almost left a vile taste in her mouth at just how vain they were; her reflection on their shared traits led her to think on the others and how each set of guardians held at least one characteristic with their counterparts.

She remembered Cassidy, though thinking about her always caused a lump of regret in her throat that was hard to swallow, but she recalled her having a sharp sense of humour and as she thought about the new water wielder, she too had a mouth far too sarcastic for her own good and hearing one of her quips brought back the memory of her once beloved friend.

Both the fire holders shared the same intelligence; the knowledge that over time, would grow from a passing interest in anything and all, into a deep wisdom that would shape the rest of the group who would turn to them for information and advice.

The air guardians, keeping the tradition and continuity running though the same family and just as Yanlin was whimsy it seemed to have followed her down a generation or two into her granddaughter, as identical as the air they controlled they both were free spirits and brought a child-like innocence to the group.

Then there was Will, again she had yet to find anything that she had at all in common with the younger leader, she actually found the red head to be far too immature and that in itself was an insult for she had been anything but juvenile when she headed the former group, turning back to the blonde, despite the faux showing of boredom, the mocking way she mimicked her monotony; she still had a posture that was regal and showed her superiority to those around her, and though she shared similar qualities with Kadma, Nerissa actually found a lot more in common with the earth guardian than she did with her own, so-called equivalent which led to her confusion as to why on earth such a powerful relic would ever choose someone so lowly.

But with all that said she was still without an equivalent, and no matter how much she might have liked the girl, the matter of it was no one ever said no to her. Keeping her good-natured smile in place the older woman tilted her head slightly before responding.

"Well I had thought you would make the choice out of common sense. But I guess that I might have overestimated that particular quality,"

The mocking grin fell from the blonde's face, Cornelia stared at her unimpressed with the jibe, Nerissa in turn merely offered her another sweet smile, delighting in how easy it was to rile her before moving on to the next part of her plan which was always her preferred way of getting submissiveness.

"Well since good old fashioned reasoning seems to be out of the question, I think you know what will happen should you refuse me again."

Much to her bewilderment the once stony glare softened replaced by the cutting smirk and had the older woman narrowing her eyes in confusion and annoyance.

"Normally I would have ended anyone who dared to show insubordination; but I can't help but find myself intrigued so I think just this once my dear, I shall—how do people say it, bite and ask what is so amusing?"

Cornelia cocked her head to the side staying quiet for a moment. It had been something admittedly not at the forefront of her mind given how things had turned out the past couple of hours, but now that she was in front of the woman a recollection of the conversation she and Caleb held with Julian in the inn came to her. She had been quizzical of his reaction to learning the mage wasn't who she claimed to be; the way his face dropped and his pallor was practically chalk white, told her whatever prompted such a response, had to do with the mage, something Caleb didn't know, and the fact that the woman in front of her had been masquerading as the wise sorceress for who knew how long, it meant that whatever happened with Julian and the mage… happened with Nerissa instead.

Most people took one look at her and because they saw the blonde hair, assumed that she wasn't smart; never mind the fact she was in AP classes they automatically pegged her to be dense because she liked fashion and other, non-academic activities. Any other time that would have set her off, the fact that people thought her an idiot but it didn't… quite the opposite rather, she liked it.

Because of what they thought they tended to overlook her, 'leave the ice queen to her popularity' was what she heard, but being smart had nothing to do with perceptiveness and that was where she won. Yes she liked being alone, the moniker wasn't one because she looked like an ice sculpture, being purposefully detached allowed her the freedom to watch others. Observe how they acted and what made them tick. The fact she could watch them undetected meant that she knew everyone's business… and that, by far, was what made her the most intelligent girl in the school.

Not that she had anything to prove but she was averaging a 'B' in most of her classes, it was only a secret because she was saving it for a particularly trying day where she could rub it in faces should they truly annoy her, hell she was just behind Taranee in terms of grades though the others didn't know that, they all assumed it was Haylin or Will… and she was getting off track, so focused her attention back to the woman in front of her.

She had seen the way she kept Caleb out of the fight. It was only fleeting but she had spied him trapped in a cage of the crones making which meant he couldn't escape and nothing could get in to hurt him. She doubted that any of the knights could break through, even if they weren't loyal to her, their power came from her and so only used it when she called for it; he meant something to her, the way Julian looked on hearing the news… her hesitance to truly do him damage, both of them were connected somehow and as much as she didn't like to think it—much less say it out loud, but that connection came down to the oblivious queens guard.

This was what had her smiling, because despite the indirect threats she made to his safety, she was sure of it now and knew that there was no way she would do anything to him and shook her head.

"You won't hurt him."

The assured declaration caused the older woman's brow to arch, she regarded the younger girl with a critical eye, stunned at the brashness she showed before replying.

"Really?"

Nodding and feeling a lot more confident Cornelia leant on her elbows, still keeping her gaze entirely on Nerissa.

"Yes, because you care for him. I might not know all of the details about what happened and I don't care, I just know that you have the same look in your eyes as Julian does when it comes to Caleb; that is how I know you won't hurt him… he's more than just a queen's guard to you."

Silent Nerissa could only stare; she wasn't expecting that, she hadn't thought anyone would guess her secret, not even the older man, who would soon put two and two together—if he hadn't already, but never was she expecting the likes of the girl in front of her to have figured it out so quickly it caused the shiver of something in all honesty, she hadn't felt in a long time, not since she had learnt to cover her weaknesses.

Apprehension

She felt the vestiges of unease which was maddening as how could that possibly be? How could she, Nerissa, be anything but calm in front of a fifteen year old, she was the ultimate power, she didn't get nervous and she definitely wasn't going to allow a spoiled little rich girl to see that. So instead she smiled, as if congratulating her for the unanticipated one-upmanship, though she knew that the time had come for her to take back control as she regarded the girl once again.

"My, my… you are _very_ perceptive aren't you?"

In response to the compliment Cornelia simply smirked more and flipped her hair out, "I know. I didn't get to be the ruler of the school because of my kindness now did I?"

Nerissa was in two parts liking and loathing this girl. The sheer pitilessness way she engaged those around her, the calculative way she governed the school lives by simply outsmarting them when they thought her a pretty face, it was glorious to have seen… if she weren't so dam arrogant.

If the seven sins were living this girl would be pride personified, but even with all the arrogance in the world, she was still oddly loyal to her friends and so this was where their conversation came to an end. Admittedly it was one of the most delightful talks she had in a long time, just who knew she would actually find one of the current guardians she tolerated for more than ten minutes? Just then movement came from behind the blonde and she glanced back as a wicked smile graced her features.

Having called her bluff, blackmail was out the question seeing as she had guessed correctly and that Caleb would remain safe, despite what she had hinted, but there was another way she could get her to oblige her request and that came curtesy of the other woman still currently under a stupor like state, and one who she happened to know, was not on the earth guardians nice list.

She had also figured out what to do with the younger girl whilst they were talking, with the exchange of words as enlightening as it was scintillating, she had come to learn more about what the young girl was like and with that, decided how best to use her to her advantage.

"I suppose if asking nicely hasn't worked in my favour, then I think I will stick with what worked best before,"

At this Cornelia tensed. The sudden ominous turn their conversation had taken caused the blonde to stiffen, face wary she eyed the smiling older woman who was still acting like they were friends and not having just uttered foreboding words seconds before. It was silent for a moment as they kept their eyes on each other; Nerissa's still filled with good-humour whilst Cornelia's own sky blue had narrowed with suspicion. Just then she watched the older woman look away as the oncoming feeling of another presence became slowly more tangible with the older woman speaking.

"Halinor! You remember Cornelia, don't you?"

Hearing the name the blonde spun in her seat, eyes dropping all dubiousness she zoned in on the other woman as an overwhelming swell of anger washed over her body. The new emotion replacing the momentary few seconds of blankness she felt on looking at her and like a tightly pulled elastic band stretched too far, something inside snapped.

Nerissa smiled in unabashed victory on seeing the earth guardian throw herself at the otherwise unoccupied councillor; seeing the level of hate build so quickly tickled the ex-leader and if it hadn't of been for Khor who she instructed to intersect, she had no doubt that the younger girl would have attacked her by now as she struggled in the beasts iron grip.

She watched the enjoyable scene for a minute or two, delighting in how easy it was to influence the blonde into showing her emotions simply with a few nudges; Cornelia might have been the alpha within her little group and in her school, but she had been playing this field since before the younger girl was even born and so was nothing but prey in the midst of a far larger predator as she slowly stood from her chair.

"I know you have your grievances with dear Halinor here, and I know you wish to seek your retaliation… but at the moment I'm afraid it's rather useless seeing as she can't hear or even see you."

In response Cornelia growled as she tried fruitlessly to get to the other woman still standing motionless and blank just as from her side, Nerissa lifted her staff and pointed it to her old friend.

"But seeing as I know all about unanswered longings of vengeance, I think you would benefit more if Halinor were to actually be able to speak for herself… so let's see what she has to say for her actions."

Aiming the staff at her, a small beam of white shot out and hit the councillor as very slowly the glazy colouring slowly faded from her eyes; receding back and returning to their natural state of blue as very slowly, her mind returned to her as she became more cognisant to the surroundings around her.

Unfortunately for her though the first thing that she saw on finally waking from her thrall induced state, was the sight of the furious girl who now made an even greater attempt to get to her now on seeing her aware. Halinor's eyes widened as she skittered back a few steps, before she turned to find Nerissa watching.

"Nerissa—what have you done?"

Her voice was firm as she stared at her once fellow guardian but the other woman merely smiled genially before replying.

"Merely given you a chance,"

Halinor's eyes narrowed in confusion; still mindful of the angry girl she kept her eyes on Nerissa. "Chance? For what?"

Nerissa merely smirked in response. "You'll see,"

It was clear that whatever Nerissa wanted, she was leaving her to the mercies of the furious girl, Halinor slowly turned her eyes back to the aggressive blonde still angrily trying her best to reach the older woman. It seemed that her energy levels had slowly returned and unfortunately now for the councillor the brunt of her ire was aimed directly at her as soon Cornelia's enraged voice broke the grunts of frustration.

"You… bitch!"

Gasping Halinor could do nothing but watch in silence as the younger girl finally went limp; she sagged in Khor's arms realizing his grip was inescapable but lifted her head as the other woman shirked back at the sight of the utter malice in her eyes.

Still unable to understand just why Cornelia hated her, Halinor looked at her, trying to work it out but failing.

"Cornelia? What… why,"

The words of ignorance seemed to give her new life and once again the near feral actions saw Halinor shrinking away from the efforts the blonde was putting into trying to attack her. She stared in wide disbelief and silently thanked that she was being held back as she didn't want to think at what might happen should she get free before turning her eyes back to Nerissa.

Knowing that the other woman had to have had a part in this; admittedly whilst Cornelia could be… difficult at times, there was no way she would ever be this bad.

"What have you done?"

Nerissa's eyebrows shot up in faux shock and she chuckled before shaking her head. "Oh no dear Halinor, it's not what I've done, but rather, what _you_ have done."

Still not getting what she meant Halinor stared at her, eyes beseeching her once friend to explain but in response she merely was pointed back in the direction of the younger girl.

"Kandracar, my old friend… think back to the fight. What was it you were about to do in order to _help_ the guardians succeed?"

Halinor tried to recall the events that took place in the castle of the order; but her head was still playing catch up the period of nothingness and it was fuzzy for a while, but it soon came back and Nerissa watched in glee as her face dropped into horror and she shook her head.

"No—I didn't—I tried to help! It was the mage that suggested it… it was you!"

She lifted her head, eyes steely as she glared at her old comrade. She knew that at the time all she wanted to do was make sure the guardians were victorious, but from what she saw it was clear that there was discord and it worried her that their lack of synchronicity would upset the balance needed to win. It was her nerves that got the best of her and that allowed for Nerissa to take control as she soon found herself doing things she never would—betraying Luba, and interfering with the Aurameres. But something went wrong and it was after that the cloud of obscurity filled her, until now that was but why Cornelia was mad at her she still didn't know. As if knowing her thoughts she heard the other woman speak.

"It seems Halinor that your efforts to try and end the fighting did more harm than good." She tilted her head until she was staring at the now still again earth guardian.

"Once the Aurameres took flight, escaping your attempts to intercede, Cornelia here was the recipient of their desperation to hide and temporarily became a Quinto-guardian. Taking control of all the powers, and while that helped in ultimately halting any more designs I had… it seemed to be the start of our sweet, little roses problem."

The picture was getting clearer, but still wasn't enough for the other woman to fully understand and so with a further desperate glance to Nerissa, the other woman took pity as she carried on, her tone speaking of how much she seemed to be enjoying her situation.

"Luba managed to take back the Aurameres, returned them all rightly to their platform... all except one that was,"

Unsure of anything but now more concerned than scared she kept her focus on the other woman, beseeching her to carry on with what that meant, her own attempts aside, anything that tampered with the Aurameres was serious business.

"It seems that for reasons still unknown, the earth Auramere refuses to leave our little petal,"

The implication of her words caused the second ex-guardian's face to fall in horror, eyes wide she stared at Nerissa as if to see if she was lying, but inside she knew she wasn't. Nerissa was on a quest for power and so wouldn't have gone out of her way to capture the young girl if her statement had no truth to it and so looked back at the glaring girl with sadness, she was nothing but a pawn in the older woman's game now.

Seeing her look of sorrow caused raw fury coursing through her body once more, how dare she even think of feeling sorry for her when this was all her fault in the first place and so tried once again to break free, her attention nowhere else before the accusations started.

"You even think about feeling sorry for me and I'll kill you right here!"

The shocked gasp cut through her struggling but she didn't care, she just wanted nothing more than to get her hands on the pusillanimous woman as Khor grumbled above her.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't of been so dam cowardly!"

Halinor swallowed weakly as she looked on but Cornelia never stopped. "Where was the trust? At what point did you start to think that we couldn't handle ourselves?"

In truth she didn't care for the answer. Vaguely she could hear the older woman try to explain, try to apologize but at this point all she wanted was to simply get her own back.

"I don't care! Because of you, we could have been hurt. Those feathered freaks could have done anything and it's all because you were too scared!"

The words were like nails piercing her skin and as much as she wanted to refute them. She couldn't. Deep down she knew her to be right. It had been her own insecure thoughts that compelled her to try take the powers, but it wasn't all just her and she knew it, Nerissa had also played her part and on looking to see her knowing smirk, she had been waiting for this all along.

Standing and watching the scene playing in front of her was the best entertainment she had in a long time. Observing how panicked her old friend looked at having been cornered and lashed so thoroughly was music to her ears; of course on seeing the angry look thrown her way by the other woman did nothing to scare her as she simply stood waiting, watching how worked up Cornelia was getting only furthered her advantage more and soon would allow her to take the next step.

"You spineless cow! What was it… did you think you could do better? Was it the glory you were after at having succeeded where we failed… god I hate you so much!"

By now Halinor was close to tears, shaking her head she speaking but her words were hardly heard. How had this turned so bad so fast? Looking she could see there was nothing she could do that would appease the younger girl, her rage was too much and seeing the delighted look coming from her side, she knew that this was playing right into Nerissa's hands.

Still acting witness, there was another trait the young girl and Kadma shared that wasn't their staggering arrogance; they both sought justice for what they thought was wrongs but whereas Kadma, for all her haughtiness actually acted in the interest of those she cared about, Cornelia did so only for herself.

Oh she might have said it was for her friends, but unlike the former earth guardian, Cornelia twisted the ideals of what justice was to suit her own truths. She didn't care about seeking validation for her friends… what she wanted was to see those who had wronged _her_ shamed by her own hand, to see them demeaned purely for the satisfaction it would bring her.

She had said that the blonde had far too much pride, and so taking a step forward, she nodded to Khor who let go immediately and Halinor actually whimpered on seeing the one obstacle stand back as Cornelia stumbled slightly, not expecting for him to release her, but soon she righted herself and lifted her head, her gaze firmly back on the cowering woman she wasted no time in leaping towards her.

"Pride is such a terrible thing; the unifying sin in which all other destructive qualities feed from. And though the hubris is great, the fall far greater… and yours, my dear, is the final downfall and all I need to make you mine!"

Whilst she had been talking, the same aura of that had once clouded Halinor, an amalgamation of her despair and fear, now appeared around the blonde; only this was neither fear nor despair, but pride and Cornelia was far too focused on her target to realize to see Nerissa taking control of the shimmering purple aura as it left her body and hovered in the air above her.

Having gotten close enough Cornelia threw herself at Halinor, so single minded she didn't even take note of anything around her, or the victorious smirk of Nerissa who had been waiting as she brought her staff down and the steadily gathering cloud of visible emotion that had been swirling innocuously, suddenly dropped with alarming speed and everyone watched as it hit the leaping girl, crashing into her and sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Quintessence!"

* * *

The blood curling screams echoed off the walls as the mist—made up of all the blondes' negative energies—wrapped itself around her; curling up her body like a python would its prey before squeezing. Halinor watched in horror and sorrow at the terrible metamorphosis that had started right before her eyes, as very soon the earth guardian began to change.

First to go was the wings; the councillor inhaled sharply as the purple stream rippled over her back, attacking the fairy like appendages as the wings quivered and shook before finally curling in on themselves and withered completely, before falling off her back altogether.

The older blonde shook her head in disgusted disbelief, the guardians wings were a staple in their appearance, the iconic part of their uniform and to see them lying like dead leaves on the floor was wrong, furthermore was what she was doing to the poor girl as she tried to move; to reach the other woman and end her attempts but the wall next to her crumbled and she flinched and looked to see Nerissa staring at her, imploring her silently not to try anything leaving her powerless but to watch the awful transformation.

Her wings might have fallen off leaving her back clear, but they didn't remain wingless for long as soon the material covering the expanse started to ripple and seconds later, ripped apart as another set of wings burst through her skin, out from between her shoulder bones and replacing her fairy ones.

This second set was nothing like the butterfly type attachments these were considerably larger and possessed more feathers as they grew out and unfurled. It was then she realized that they were a replica of the other knights; only they were platinum silver as they spread out and shook, settling into their new home.

Cornelia struggled with the pain. Trying to fight the conversion she managed to flip over and make it to her knees, lifting her head she focused on the one woman who caused this and for once it wasn't Halinor, Nerissa met her gaze, eyes filled with cold ire and knew that she had picked well.

She figured she could still use her powers, but this way she could appease her knights, replace the one she lost and ultimately cause her friends endless amounts of pain when they met the new and improved version. Besides, she could stand to gain some modesty and what better way than learning how to take orders from a true leader as another wave of deadly lightening washed over her body, giving fuel to the damaging energies and crippling her movement once more.

A further scream left her lips and her head dropped down as she fought to stay upright; along with the new wings another change Halinor could see was the colour of her uniform, the green and purple constant of her outfit was fading, a new tint creeping over the cloth and dying the vibrant colours a dark, silvery colour as she kicked out, the currents running through her body making her entire frame twitch.

At long last the end was near. Halinor could see the cloud that had been permeating her body was slowly receding, being absorbed once more into her body, ensuring that the pride the earth guardian was so well known for, kept her powerful as Nerissa took a step forward, eager to witness the birth of her new knight.

"Pride is a fickle notion. It can break even the most infallible and inspire such legendary stories of their disgrace. But in your case my dear, it shall be your strength; you will feast on the pain of our enemies, gorge on their desire for revenge in and turn use that to enact your own, destroying all those that seek to oppose us."

The final few seconds of Cornelia's change was upon them as very slowly, she began to gain control over her limbs.

"You shall be their misery… you shall be their demise… you shall be… _**their nemesis.**_ "

* * *

Silence descended upon them. There was nothing save for the harsh laboured breathing coming from the newly changed guardian and the shaky, rapid breathing of Halinor who watched with equal amounts of fear and terrified anxiety as the figure on the floor started to move. Still saying nothing Nerissa watched as the young girl staggered to her feet, newly formed wings flickering behind her as she stood with her head down for a moment, the long blonde hair, like everything else, was tinged with streaks of light silvery almost grey and was obscuring her face.

Still no words were said as very soon Nerissa commanded her to lift her head, doing as bid Halinor gasped, hand darting to her mouth as the long hair parted to reveal her face and though nothing had physically changed—with her visage still as delicate and fair as before, it was the eyes that unnerved the councillor, sending chills down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold air whipping around them.

Gone was the azure orbs, gone was the bright, sparkling cerulean… not even the darkened stormy blue when she was enraged had remained, in their place was ice.

Not the plain white like Tridarts, but on looking into the younger girls' eyes, all Halinor saw was ice. The colour that had taken over was so light and sharp… so chilling and cold that she wasn't surprised by the phantom stabbing pain she felt as they flickered her way, lingering on her for a few seconds and the terrified woman thought for a moment... that perhaps she still wanted to hurt her, but they broke away and returned back to Nerissa allowing her to release the breath she had been holding.

The sound of the staff thumping on the floor was the only noise as the ex-guardian took a step closer, she had met the gaze and for the briefest of moments, thought she saw the look of amused defiance flashing within her icy orbs; but it soon went leaving an impassive state of nothingness.

She watched as Cornelia—now christened Nemesis, slowly tipped her head and lowered it in the universal sign of submission, before she spoke, her voice unsurprisingly, emulating the icy countenance of her new look.

"Yes, Mistress."

From her place at the side, Halinor felt the deep, aching sorrow that had taken over on looking at the fallen guardian; she studied the newly changed earth girl and recalled what Nerissa had called her; this was not good, if her ancient mythology served her well then Nemesis was not a deity people wanted to cross.

She could only imagine how the rest of the rest of the 'witch' group would react when they came across Nerissa's new addition, it would surely destroy them… not before they went on the defensive and it would not end well for any of them.

Still watching miserably she saw Nerissa add the final touch to her heinous and warped creation as a small flash of red saw the old leaders' personal seal light up against her uniform. Appearing on her chest the image of the viperous snake stood out like a brand of evil, damming the young girl to the wicked cause and servitude.

Nerissa looked on proudly at her new minion. Personally she thought a much better addition than what Ember could ever have been. But for some unknown reason Tridart was fond of her, more so than the others and so refrained from saying that out loud, as her attention then turned to Halinor, who she saw was still staring at the young girl with so much sorrow, as she lifted her staff once more.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you old friend,"

Hearing her speak she turned to find the staff pointing at her and knew what was coming next, she might not have been aware before but now she was facing it head on as the familiar feeling of suffocation came over her, forcing its way into her mind as Nerissa fought to get back control.

The last, single waking thought she had before falling once more under thrall, was that she dearly hoped the guardians were prepared to face what came next, and would be able to fight one of their own when the time came as soon she fell into the never ending oblivion of nothing and knew no more.

* * *

 **Ooooooh**. :-o


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter,**

 **This one was a little harder to write—I was trying to keep it in character and add a little more tension to the story… not sure if have the equal balance and so can only give what I have written. I'm also glad to have surprised people with the Halinor part, I always did think that it was her fault ultimately (Though Nerissa helped) and that though they would all be mad at her, if anyone was twice as angry, it would be our dear little Corny and so just wrote it how I imagined it.**

 **Hope everyone who reads likes and the next one will be up as soon as I have time to write more.**

 **PS: any mistakes I apologize, still no glasses so far so have gone over this like three times.**

 **PPS: I also took a little creative liberty and had Sondra enter in this chapter. I know she was in way before but I did find her the perfect cow for Cornelia to ruin.**

 **PPPS: I don't think the description of Cornelia's new change was good enough, so I had a look and literally, have found the perfect image. Now I don't know who did it or owns it and so take absolutely no credit whatsoever for it... I just thought if peeps wanted they could get better look at what I pictured when writing.**

 **Ok I can't actually put the link on as I have no idea why it won't let me... But it's on abstract desktopnexus under picture 127962 if anyone wants to go look.**

* * *

The next few days were hectic for the guardians. Now that Cornelia was gone indefinite there was no chance of getting anther astral drop they had to come up with another way of explaining her absence to both the school and her parents. In the end they had to run interference, Will for one was glad that she could speak to phones and other stuff as they made a huge difference in stopping the school from ever reaching either one of Cornelia's parents, at the same time they had told the blondes parents that Irma's parents had gone out of town and so was allowed her friends to stay if they wanted; it took some time- partly because they had to plead on her behalf which made them even more reluctant, but in the end they conceded giving them valuable time to come up with a plan.

Throwing herself down on to the grass, the red head let out a heavy breath. It was lunch time and because of the gloriously hot day they had decided to stay outside just as the thud of a bag saw Irma drop down next to her.

"Science?"

"Uhh"

She smiled at the cavewoman like grunt in response, they all knew the brunette hated science, hated lessons in general really and so paid no mind to it as she placed her hands behind her head and looked up to the sky. Though no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't relax, not when she knew that her friend was in the clutches of their enemy and currently facing who knew what.

It seemed that the thought was one on everyone's mind as soon the low voice of Haylin broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"So—urm—has anyone thought about what we can do for Cornelia?"

Will exhaled heavily, sitting up rolled slightly and leant on her elbows, facing them as Haylin looked down at hearing her reaction.

"I—I'm sorry, it's just… it's been a while and I miss her,"

Will nodded sadly at her response. "I know. We all do, and I wasn't mad or anything it' just— I've been racking my brain trying to come up with something-anything! But…"

She let her eyes drop to the ground, feeling frustrated at the lack of progress and more importantly, the fact that she had yet to even try rescue their friend, on telling Yan-lin what had happened, the older woman had looked at them with a knowing expression before replying to their story. She knew what was likely to happen, once Nerissa got wind of something that garnered her interest then nothing would stop her, she felt sadness for both the girls and young Cornelia, but it was inevitable she could escape once the older woman set eyes in her direction.

Instead what she told them was to have hope, they would get her back, and it wasn't a matter of _if_ but _when_. They listened to her words as always, only it didn't fill them with the optimism they sought to bring, rather than the sure confidence that they could go and rescue their friend from entrapment, the longer the days went by the further the feeling of failure grew within them.

Will especially, felt the ever increasing weight of disappointment, more so in herself than anything else; it was killing her not knowing what had happened to Matt, apart from Shagon's taunts and the knowledge that Nerissa had got to him there wasn't anything to go on, but now she faced the reality that one of her best friends had been captured, and by the very same person. The fact that she had taken not one but two, people close to her saw the anger surge inside the red-head.

Now more than ever she wished for nothing more than to wipe the older woman from existence. How dare she take those she loved, if her intention was to hurt her then she had succeeded, but it also gave the young leader an indomitable determination to get them back and return the hurt in kind, looking at the rest and seeing their despondent faces, first thing was that needed a plan, no matter how much they wanted to they couldn't just storm wherever they were and try to use force; it pained her to admit it but they would get their arses handed to them and then Cornelia would be further lost to them.

They had to be smart about this and so she dedicated every spare second she had into coming up with a solution.

"Blunk brought Caleb back again last night,"

Hearing her speaking they all turned to Haylin who looked even more upset as she stared at the grass.

"Apparently he tried to climb mount Thanos again and got lost. If it weren't for Blunk being with him…" she trailed off before lifting her head, eyes watering with the fear she felt for the one who she had come to liken to a brother. They might have been stuck by school and other obligations, but Caleb had no such dilemma, the first time he simply snuck out leaving his father and the others to assume he had gone for walks to try clear his head, it wasn't until Blunk returned hours later, a frozen Caleb shivering on the floor did they realize what he had been up to.

From then on it had been a battle to try and get him to remain in Meridian, but being the tactical and intelligent ex-rebel leader that he was, used his skills to escape without their knowledge, the only one who might have caught on quicker was Aldarn but he was still laid up in the hospital wing allowing Caleb to leave without anyone being the wiser as he made repeated trips to the frozen mountain.

There was no one and nothing that could get him to remain as he risked his life over and over, it was this dangerous and recurrent cycle that had them fearing for his safety as he was single-minded in reaching the top, that the passling could barely bring him back for two hours max before he was off again.

"It's like he's not even thinking straight anymore, the only thing he wants is to reach the top."

They were silent at her words, each of them lost in their thoughts as a light shiver ran down Will's spine at what that meant. The one thing Celeb was known for was never giving up, his tenacity was ferocious and during the war it was something people looked to him for; but now that they were facing Nerissa, and she was far worse than Phobos, Will wasn't sure that persistence was such a good thing. She had no doubt that he would make it to the top eventually, he was too stubborn not to, the only question that lingered unspoken on her lips and felt sinister to even think…

Was just what would be waiting for him when he did.

* * *

From her vantage point just inside the mouth of the cave Nerissa frowned. She had been stood watching her newest knight for over ten minutes now, as Nemesis sat perched upon a flat rock, legs crossed, seemingly meditating as she faced the endless sky.

What got the older woman though as she stared at the younger girl, wasn't on what she was doing, but more the fact she was doing it without her permission; on finding that her knight had left the cave without saying a word riled the old guardian, and as it was a pure act of insubordination on her part, would have warranted a lesson in obedience. But the more she observed, the stronger the feeling grew that was something not quite the case.

Blue eyes fell on the flowers that had popped up, and had now grown around the serenely meditative girl, entwining and overlapping, they grew and had covered the rock she sat on, as well as her crossed legs before coming to rest in her lap.

The fact that any flowers at all, could emerge and withstand the horrendous climate that surrounded them was a testament to just how indomitable the earth power really was; the fragile petals, so soft and delicate, allowed the howling winds to caress them as if nothing more than a gentle breeze and not an overpowering force that could rip them from their buds so should it wish. Instead they endured the chilling environment for the mistress that had unconsciously called for them, would risk their lives simply to bask in her presence and as the girl lifted her hand to stroke the silken floras that had joined her in her contemplation, the scene also provoked Nerissa into rumination.

She could tell that the younger girl wasn't acting on her own accord. As someone who knew all about taking free will, she could see that even before her transformation into her knight, that there was another driving force behind the blonde's actions.

Yes she might have been able to speak freely and was aware of what she was doing, but there was something… _uninhibited_ that fuelled her movements to which Nerissa had observed. During her time inspecting the memories and gaining a better insight into just what the younger girl was like; there had been a controlled façade that the blonde had put up when interacting with those around her, a meticulous frontage which only slipped when her emotions truly got the best of her—when her pride had been knocked and she saw the string that tied it all together fragment, allowing only a glimpse of what she was really like when not pretending. But now… now it seemed that string had snapped completely, giving rise to the Cornelia that was kept down; the fight at the castle was but an example of what she was like when not restrained by social dictations.

But there was something else. Nemesis was Cornelia's demon, just like Shagon was Matt's inner hate and dark side, and just like the current guardian leaders beloved, Nerissa had merely allowed the vengeance seeking side of the girl out to play; it seemed that there was also another side that had surfaced and was pushing its way to the top, something which she had feeling, had to do with the little gift she had gotten in Kandracar.

She had spent a long time learning all she could about the powers that made the guardians, about each of the elements that made up the natural balance of the world and had studied each aspect down to the origin of the four dragons themselves. It had been three days since Cornelia had joined their company, and as much as she was planning her next move, she had also been watching to see her to see what her reactions were post change, and she had to say, the more she kept an eye on her, following her throughout the cavern and how she interacted with the others, to what she was like on her own, she had never thought about it being a possibility before, but the more she watched, the single question that had come to mind, growing more persistent with each passing minute.

Could Aurameres command a person's thought and actions?

It had never occurred to her that was ever a possibility before, though as far as she knew throughout the long line of guardians, not one of them had ever played house to a roaming summit of primordial power and so therefore she did not have knowledge of the outcome. But she was a smart woman, she could put together the pieces that fell in front of her and get a clear picture; there was something more surrounding the blonde, fuelling her movements, prompting her next steps based on the thoughts in her head. Overall it was a fascinating subject to muse on and the fact that she had a live subject meant she could glean as much information on the matter as possible, but as much as she liked the idea of new knowledge there was another question that the topic brought forth, lingering in the recess of her mind and causing her a serious migraine.

Just who _really_ was in control of the younger girl; was it her or was it the Auramere?

As she was thinking more on the dogged question, footsteps from behind her saw Shagon stand by her side, he was quiet as he also watched the peaceful blonde. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him either, at just how… peculiar, their new knight acted. Whereas his and the others thoughts consisted of what Nerissa wanted and making sure that her plans came to fruition at the expense of the guardians, it seemed like the blonde was running on another wavelength, and for that it was hard for him to decipher whether she was actually listening to their mistress, or the unseen whisperer that occupied her mind.

Turning away from the sight in front of him he looked towards the older woman, frowning at her apprehensive expression; of course she would have picked up on it, his mistress was so smart.

"Yes Shagon?"

"Would you like for me to return to Heatherfield now?"

She kept her gaze upon the blondes back for a few more seconds, before breaking away and facing him, with a smile she nodded.

"Yes, and once there I want you to…"

Whilst she was talking, the few feet away where the blonde was sat, very slowly she opened her eyes from state of meditation as icy orbs gazed into the vastness of white that cloaked the mountain top. Still stroking the flowers lovingly, a pensive look graced her face as she reflected upon what she had heard.

Looking down to the snow covered ground that lay in every inch around her, she was glad that she had chosen the rock to sit on as it gave her direct access to the mountain below them. Of course she could have heard it through the snowfall, it wasn't difficult but it did make the noises fuzzy as the sleet made for a wonderful buffer, hence why she preferred to be touching the rock openly as to get every sound perfect. From the rock dwelling creatures that lived within its crevices, right down to the crumbling walls, she heard it all.

But along with the natural sounds of the peak, there was also some that didn't belong and for the past few days she had been hearing it—or rather, _them_ , as whoever it was attempted to climb the side and presumably reach the top and to where they resided.

Didn't they know that was a foolish thing to do? If they reached the top then nothing good would come of their achievements; she wanted to tell whoever it was that it would probably be the last thing they did, but at the same time another part of her didn't.

'Let them come' she thought, let them reach their goal and she would watch their elation fall from their faces as they faced, what they could only imagine to be, the soldiers of death itself. It was also partly the conversation that amused her into almost wishing they made it to the peak. For one half of the duo—she was confident that there was only two—was trying to convince the other to turn back, to return home and wait.

Wait for what she couldn't help but wonder, though it was fleeting as it appeared the pleas went disregarded as they continued their way. But it never lasted, for as much as the first person ignored the second, it was ultimately the smart one who won in the end for they never made it as far as the ridge leading to their cave and somehow always disappeared—vanishing like wisps of wind and she found herself disappointed.

She heard her name being called and knew that her solitude was over, whoever it was would have to wait, besides, they always failed and so she didn't feel it necessary to alert the others as she pushed herself up and made her way to where her mistress stood along with Shagon as she came to stand next to him, turning her attentions to the older woman she waited silently as Nerissa smiled once again.

"As I was saying to dear heart here, I think it's about time that you paid a visit to the guardians. After all, it would be a shame for them not to see your new look… wouldn't you say?"

Nothing save the small smirk that graced her lips had the older woman's inner doubts receding slightly as she watched the younger girl tilt her head, eyes flickering to Shagon who returned her smirk she then turned back to Nerissa.

"As you wish, Mistress,"

Mistress, there it was, the word that assured the old leader that she was the one in control of the blonde, giving them both a nod of permission and slashing her sceptre, she watched as they through the fold and back to Heatherfield leaving her alone as she stared at the place they had just been.

It should have been enough, the fact that she was doing her bidding should have been proof that she was, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the two mocking words that swirled around her like the frigid wind.

 _For now_

* * *

Since it was near enough night time when they arrived in Heatherfield, they split up pretty much as soon as they emerged from the fold, with the instruction that he would call for Khor and Tridart as soon as school was over, she bid him goodnight before taking off for home; it didn't take her all that long Matt, it turned out, didn't live all that far from her penthouse home as soon she was standing outside the complex leading to her house.

Smiling at the doorman she made her way to the elevator and finally to the fifth floor before pushing on the front door as she entered her home for the first time in three days.

"Cornelia,"

Turning she eyed her Mother who was standing in the kitchen. The older blonde was looking at her slightly confused.

"What happened? Is everything ok?"

Eyebrow cocking in confusion she was silent as she tried to think on what to say, she was saved when the older woman carried on, not stopping it seemed to wait for an answer.

"Did you forget something again? I always say if you're going to stay at a friend's then you should pack and double pack everything just to be sure."

A sleepover? Well that explained things, clearly the other girls had come up with an excuse for her absence. The thought alone made her smile, but not in happiness, she was more amused at the panic they must have felt before shaking her head.

"Nope, nothing wrong."

The older woman said nothing, eyes still assessing her face to see if she was lying, unfortunately she had lost the ability to read her oldest since the age of thirteen and so frowned but nodded.

"Alright, well can I at least know what happened? I thought Irma said her parents were out of town until the next week."

Irma was vouching for her? Oh they really must have been in dire straits as the smile held firm and she shrugged.

"That's what we thought, turns out that sick auntie of hers wasn't as sick as she claimed. They came home, so did we."

She finished by looking away; she just wanted to go to her room as her Mother tried getting her attention again, but sighed and gave up once she saw her interest was lost and so threw up a hand and exhaled in resignation.

"Fair enough. Just make sure to put your stuff in the basket, I'm doing laundry tomo—"

She stopped on noticing that the blondes hands were empty and sighed again before simply turning around and resumed making her drink; a second later she asked if she would like one but turned on getting no answer and finding the space empty.

"Oh, your back."

Looking up she saw Lillian standing in the doorway and offered her a sweet smile. "Unfortunately. Though I didn't miss your ugly mug for a second, so seeing it now… how do you think this makes me feel?"

The younger child's face dropped at her remark, sneering Cornelia resumed her previous activity of checking to see what had been moved or touched. And so promptly ignored her sister until the small pattering saw the bed dip slightly.

Heaving a sigh she turned around to find the younger girl staring at her curiously, "What?"

When she saw the shrug she focused her attention now on making sure she had everything ready for the next day, "Well then get out. I don't wander into your baby room so what makes you think you have the right to in mine."

"What crawled up your butt and died,"

"Lillian just go away,"

"Ooh—did you have trouble with your friends?"

The older blonde closed her eyes as by now the younger girl had stood and was now jumping up and down on the mattress, closing her eyes she took herself back to the flowers on the mountain side, they always did have such a way of making her calm before Lillian, getting sick of being ignored, moved closer.

"Who was it? Was it Taranee… or maybe Will, oh! Haylin-I like her, it was her wasn't it, you annoyed her, eep—"

She squeaked when she found the ties of her nightie yanked down and crying out before stopping as she came face to face with the icy cold eyes of her sister,"

"Listen! You little brat! If you don't leave now, the next picture mom and dad will be seeing of you is on the back of a milk carton!"

Eyes falling to the lower lip now trembling she looked back up to see the fear lighting the pale blue eyes as she let go of her nightgown and watched as Lillian scrambled back, she leapt from the bed and ran to the door, only looking back once to see Cornelia staring at her indifferently and shook as the ice in her eyes pierced her little body and she fled as quickly as she could to her own room.

Finally alone the older blonde sat staring at the door, inwardly she wondered if she had gone too far, but then pushed that down. All she had to do was simply give a token performance, it wasn't as if she was nice to her sister anyway, so if the little brat did go complaining no one would suspect anything wrong as she finished her task before deciding to get ready for bed.

She sighed in content as she settled down and pulled the cover over herself. The mountain held no comfort at all and so missed the little things like… a mattress as she switched the light off and looked up to the now darkened ceiling.

Tomorrow was going to be tremendous. Just imagining the pathetic faces when they saw her again was going to make for wonderful dreams that night and so sighed once more before closing her eyes.

It was good to be home.

* * *

The atmosphere among the group was morose as they dragged themselves to school. They had been at the silver dragon brainstorming all evening and apart from another update telling them that Caleb had yet again tried to climb the mountain, they had nothing.

The bell went as Will forced herself to move to class. Taking her seat she let her head rest on her arm as the teacher made his way into the room.

"Right, class, before we begin we have a new student joining us." He said nothing else as the supposed new student made her way into middle, Will rolled her eyes as immediately all eyes (Male population especially) fell upon her and she sighed. As much as it helped no longer being the new kid anymore, she couldn't help but inwardly groan at how she stood practically flaunting herself in front of the class.

When introductions had been made, Will watched as the new girl made her way down to the only seat left empty and with an anger that surged through her, realized where it was she was going to sit.

"You can't sit there!"

Instantly all eyes turned to her as she sunk down slightly as it dawned on her what she had done. A cough had her looking to the teacher and winced at seeing his unimpressed expression.

"Miss Vandom. I didn't realize you were keeper of the chairs," a snigger went through the class as she rolled her eyes again but thought that she had already made an idiot of herself, turning to Sondra, who was giving her a dirt glare she shrugged and carried on.

"But that's Cornelia's seat."

Silence followed as the rest of the class went from looking at her, back to the teacher who was frowning before replying.

"Yes, but as you can clearly see, Miss Hale is not here, so for now Miss Allaman can sit there until she returns. Though who knows when that will be,"

Will's fist clenched as she stared at the smirking brunette and watched as took her friends chair. Looking down to the table she wished she could yell at her to get out, Cornelia would be back… she would, as soon as they—

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Wilkes"

Just like before all heads turned to the voice at the door as Will's jaw dropped at the figure standing in the open doorway. Said teacher was now staring at the girl he had only seconds before, assumed to be absent once more as she slowly made her way inside.

She could feel the eyes looking at her, one pair in particular burned into her side but she ignored them as she moved to where her seat was and stopped when it she spied the naturally empty chair already occupied.

"Yes, Miss Hale, we have a new student with us and as I was led to understand that you wouldn't be back yet, it seems you'll just have to share."

Cornelia stared at the teacher who turned his back and faced the board as her eyes narrowed before they fell upon the brunette who had also been staring at her; she could see what this was from the way she was staring at her condescendingly, a smirk crossed the blondes lips which seemed to infuriate her more before she spoke.

"You're in my space."

The cold tone would given anyone frostbite at just how sharp it was, but not the new girl apparently who merely sent her a daring look before placing her pen down in a silent challenge. Icy eyes remained frosty as the other girl spoke.

"I do not see your name on this side,"

Resisting the urge to snap and write her name with the brunette's blood, she instead processed the fact she was foreign and mulled on how she could use that, before finally responding.

"You're not from around here? Fancy… what are you, Dutch?" she resisted the smirk at the flat expression she got at the deliberate error before Sondra sniffed and re-corrected her snappily.

"Swiss, actually,"

Pale brows arched at the correct location, before Cornelia slowly nodded her head. Right, she could use this and keeping her menacing smile she lowered her body down so she was level and Will, who had not once taken her eyes from the blonde the moment she stepped into room, watched as she leaned in.

Hands placed on both sides to trap her the red-head watched as she whispered something to the brunette, mouth moving mutely she groaned at not being able to hear, but whatever it was must have been something unpleasant as Sondra's face went from arrogant to pale— face draining of colour she turned to face the blonde and saw how malicious she looked before shoving herself from her seat.

Even though everyone had already been watching them, the small altercation had them more interested as the teacher turned around. He saw the pair facing each other and eyed them silently, quizzically, before speaking.

"Miss Hale, is something the matter?"

Still keeping her eyes on the now fearful looking Sondra, she shook her head. "No, sir, nothing's wrong. Sondra here merely insisted that I take my desk back seeing as it was where I sat in the first place,"

Still silent he then turned to the brunette. "Is this true, Miss Allaman?"

It seemed whatever Cornelia said had muted her as she didn't say a word, merely nodded earnestly-furiously before snatching her bag, her eyes never leaving the ice chips that had cut through her and quickly moved away; Alchemy jumped sharply at the sudden intrusion of her table as she stared in surprise as Sondra nudged her over and sat in the seat next to her, now away from the blonde her face had regained some of its sneer as she sat and looked away.

Having her table free Cornelia smiled more genuinely and placed her bag on the side, taking her seat she got out her book and pen before resuming facing the front, all the while still ignoring the pair of eyes searing into her from the back.

Once Will had slowly gotten out of the shock at seeing Cornelia, shock immediately turned to suspicion and wasted no time in mentally sending a message to Taranee.

' _Taranee!'_

Over in the next class, the other girl jumped at the sudden mental shout. ' _Jesus, Will. What's the emergency?'_

' _Get the others'_

Taranee had meant it jokingly, but the fact that Will hadn't returned the joke had her on guard instantly and leaned over when the teacher wasn't looking to nudge both Irma and Haylin. Once she had their attention and they had allowed her to link with their minds, she reached back to Will.

' _Alright Will, we're all here… what's going on'_

' _Cornelia's here,'_

' _WHAT!'_

The red head winced at the tri-attack before taking a calming breath; eyes still focused on the blonde she told them about the last ten minutes and what she had just witnessed with the new girl.

' _What, so you have a Swiss in the class'_

' _Focus, Irma, this is serious'_

It was at that point the teacher asked them to split into pairs and Will nearly jumped out of her chair to try and reach Cornelia, but her hip hit the side and she doubled slightly as she rubbed her side, she looked to see that Alchemy has beaten her to it and was now sitting next to the blonde.

Cursing she slid back into her seat and ended up working with Toby from the seat over, as the shy boy hurried to the front to get their ingredients leaving her to observe diligently from her chair as the hour wore on and soon the bell rang for next class.

Throwing her stuff into her bag Will all but leapt from the class to wait outside for when Cornelia came out, leaning on the wall she watched the door attentively before standing upright the moment the flash of blonde hair emerged from the door.

"Corn—"

"Ice queen strikes again, and she hasn't even been back five minutes."

Will was cut off both vocally and out of sight as Uriah stepped into the blondes' path. Cornelia pulled back slightly, her nose crinkling in disgust as she eyed the smirking boy.

"Not sure what you said to Swiss miss but she was ter-ri-fied of you."

Clearly wanting a response he kept in her path as a few onlookers turned to them, Will watched from the side as Cornelia gave the self-titled punk boy a look of derision before deigning to reply, though really, why did she bother.

"Perhaps then people will learn not to make me annoyed in future," those around them saw the warning for what it was, and apparently not just aimed at foreign transfers; but Uriah was dense and merely cackled with laughter as he nodded.

"So frosty's back then is she? Come on guys, I think we better warn everyone to wear gloves." Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Cornelia moved fast and was now stood in front of him; he was a tall boy and so didn't have to crane his neck like some others did as he gazed at her face and eyes.

His mocking died down the moment he found himself trapped in the electric icy orbs as she smiled, more teeth then lip ensuring that the slight tingle down his spine grew.

"I wouldn't if I was you. If I seem to recall, there are a couple of unattended flag poles outside… more so on the football field, I don't suppose you'd be willing to volunteer again, would you Uriah,"

She didn't need to finish to have him react. Still bitter about what had happened and barely just managing to get everyone to stop mocking him, he flushed uncomfortably as the stares around them burned on both sides. The two at either side tried to step closer; they too remembered their own ordeal and having her point it out had them burning with humiliation and so was about to retaliate when a hand smacking their chests stopped them mid-stride.

Uriah had been keeping his gaze upon the blonde. Silently a battle of wills had been going on and they both knew who had won and so eyes flashing with barely concealed hate, he shook his head and backed down.

"Pff—whatever, bitch, come on you guys. I think I saw Martin somewhere down the hall." Those around the pair watched as the three slowly turned and went down the hall, pushing unsuspecting kids out the way leaving Cornelia to watch them go, a look of satisfaction crossing her face as they vanished around the corner.

Eventually the crowd resumed moving, with traffic flowing once more, life went on. Will gave each side a small glance before she turned to the spot she saw Cornelia and blinked at the now empty spot. Pushing herself quickly she practically spun three-sixty as she tried to catch sight of her once more, only to curse when it became clear she had lost her, and she had no other classes with her that day either so if she wanted to see her then it would be at lunch.

There she would be able to try figure out what was going on, slowly turning she made her way to next class before the bell went. This was something they'd definitely have to discuss, as much as she loved seeing her friend unhurt the situation, like Taranee had said, was suspicious and so until they could get to the bottom of the matter, she was going to have to keep a more careful eye on the blonde… they all would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight, right here,**

 **I want to thank all that commented, and to 'Transofrmers 0' who added a last minute comment before this one went up; thank you, I was aiming for something a little more… substantial, than what season two offered us, though I enjoyed both seasons just as well, I felt that there could have been something more.**

 **Though who knew, we might have gotten it in season three if Disney wasn't thinking money numbers and thought more about the loyalty of the fan base. Anyway I'm glad that you liked it.**

 **The fact that I have also managed to retain the concept of the story… as such, without ruining it much with the 'AU' made me smile, I do hate it when stories tend to go off track so much they become just OOC and so hearing that I've got the balance right, thanks.**

 **Anyhoo, this one is up so I hope you all enjoy. Though to be honest I wasn't all that happy with it so did some editing and whatnot, but still… hmm.**

 **But it's here, so happy reading. Don't own WITCH (though after reading the comics, kinda glad, just the cartoon that I'm sad about not owning)**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The bell had barely rang when Will leapt from her seat, she had been on edge constantly since having lost sight of the blonde and the separate lessons weren't helping her anxiety as she struggled to focus on the topic in front of her, so the sound of the end of class came as a welcome relief to her as she grabbed her things and raced out the door before the teacher could even dismiss them.

Dodging the slowly increasing crowds, she skirted her way down towards where she knew Cornelia to have AP Biology and practically threw herself against the wall as she leant on the side taking a breath and ignoring the looks her actions earned before quickly forcing herself to relax as she waited the door to open. She figured by waiting for her outside her class, there was no way that the other girl could avoid her as she was sure that was what happened in their shared lesson from before and lifted herself a little as the door opened and the small stream of students trickled out.

Eyeing them with a hawk like attention Will watched as one by one they emerged and split in different directions for dinner- keeping her gaze firmly on the door, but frowned in confusion when the last of the kids had left and she was stood alone.

Baffled she made her way to the door and poked her head inside; normally the blonde took her time and so perhaps she was about to leave, but to the red-head's increasing bafflement there was no one in the room.

"Can I help you?"

Except the teacher, who was now staring after having seen her look around, Will smiled sheepishly at having been caught before replying slowly.

"Err—hi—yes, I was just wondering, if err—if Cornelia was about."

The man turned his body away from the board to face her fully, "Miss Hale?"

Will nodded earnestly, a smile on her face as the teacher looked at her before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. As far as I'm aware, Miss Hale hasn't been in today. In fact, I think she is still sick."

Will pulled her head back slightly at his words, staring at him in confusion it didn't take her long to respond. "But, she does have this class doesn't she?"

The man gave her a puzzled frown before slowly nodding. "AP Biology, yes, she does… I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Her friend, so wait? She hasn't been in this class… like, at all today?"

Still unsure as to her reason for being there he nodded again, leaving her stunned as she tried to process the news.

"But—she was in, I saw her in class!"

She watched as he sighed and shrugged. "I do not know what to tell you; perhaps she has gone home again, now, if you'll please excuse me."

With that she realized he was gesturing for her to leave and so turned around before shutting the door behind her, she stood in the empty corridor still going over what he said, leaving her more confused as she turned and slowly walked towards the cafeteria, wondering what the hell was going on.

It didn't take her long to find the others, they had been waiting for her, each of them waiting anxiously and on spying the red-head, nearly jumped her for information as it didn't go unnoticed when they looked around and didn't see sight of the blonde.

"Where is she?"

Sighing Will shrugged her shoulders, seeing their confused looks she exhaled heavily and on muttering something about the queue, moved to get her lunch leaving them to find a table as a little later she joined them, eyes scanning the room in a hopeful off-chance that perhaps Cornelia had already left before she got there and was now someplace in the room, and the confusion was just in her head as she sat down.

"You ok?"

Turning she saw Taranee looking at her, a pensive look struck her as she stared back before replying. "Have any of you seen Cornelia?"

She saw their baffled looks returning and felt what hopefulness fade as they shook their heads. It was then that Irma spoke up.

"So wait— out of all of us, you're the only one that's saw her… and yet you lost her?"

Will frowned at her tone before shaking her head, stabbing at her fish before replying. "No! maybe—I don't know,"

She threw her fork down, another tired sigh leaving her and looked to the others. Before making it to the line, she had glanced to the other side of the room where the popular kids sat, as normally their friend could be found there but she wasn't, leaving her not only gloomy but more confused and so on looking to the rest, all waiting expectantly, she didn't know what to say.

It was like she wasn't in school. It was like she _hadn't_ been in school.

Shaking her head, Will closed her eyes trying to think. It was only when Irma interjected again did she open them again to see the other girl nodding her head to something behind her.

"So is that the new girl then?"

Turning Will followed her line of sight until she came across Sondra, despite the still in place scowl; it seemed that her superior attitude had returned as she was surrounded by a group of onlookers—mostly male, as they stared at her in awe. She turned back to find Irma glowering, she must have spied Martin and smiled lightly, wondering just what her deal was with the school geek before nodding her head.

"Yep,"

Actually it was the other girl that brought something back to Will, but before she could voice it Taranee spoke up, in between bites she motioned to over her shoulder, back to where the Swiss girl was sat.

"What happened by the way? Uriah's been telling anyone who'll listen about Cornelia attacking the new girl?"

Will rolled her eyes, trust the idiot to deliberately cause more gossip as she shook her head, "No, she didn't attack her, per-say… but it was weird. One minute Sondra is being a smarmy little bitch, taking her seat-though to be fair, Corny wasn't actually in then—but suddenly she comes in, finds the new girl at her desk and I don't know…"

She paused looking conflicted about the entire scene that they had witnessed before seeing their eager looks and carrying on.

"One second Sondra is all high and mighty, the next she's jumping over to Alchemy's desk like someone had literally put a fire under her," both Irma and Haylin looked slightly confused as Taranee, finishing what was in her mouth, added.

"Uriah said she dragged her from the seat… that's not true is it?"

Before she could answer, Irma lifted her head to eye the other girl and pursed her lips. "Would explain why she looks like she just sucked a lemon… but yeah, whatever."

The comment was met with a snort as Will shook her head, "Trust him to be such an idiot, though he wasn't half wrong,"

"Wait! So she _did_ attack?" again the red-head shook her head as they waited for her to tell them what really happened, as they knew they would get the real story and not the one purported by the bully spouting it.

"She didn't attack, but she did scare her; I don't know what she said as she whispered it, but whatever it was, it must have been something bad as her whole face just dropped and went as pale as the milk you're drinking."

Haylin stopped on being stared at; lowering the bottle from her lips she wiped her mouth off with her sleeve and offered a small smile.

"Next second, she's bolting from the desk like its poison and over to Alchemy as fast as I've ever seen a scared person move."

She stopped for a moment, face thoughtful before adding. "You know if it actually weren't for the fact he _is_ telling everyone within earshot, I'd have doubted that this morning ever even happened. That I simply dreamt the entire thing and that she's off somewhere held by Nerissa."

The others remain silent not knowing what to say, it was clear that Cornelia wasn't there and as the day went on, with them moving from class to class, she wasn't around for the rest of the day as none of them saw her like they normally would passing each other in the halls, as the final class finished for the day and soon they left the gates as they made their way home.

* * *

"What we if stop by her house? That way we can see for ourselves if she's really back," Taranee looked to the others as they came to the crossroad that led down to the silver dragon as Will mulled over the idea before nodding.

"I'm in,"

With the leaders no hesitant answer, the others followed suit and so turned as they hurried down the path that led to Cornelia's home. Halfway they detoured and cut through the construction site like before as they navigated the obstacle course to the other side.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any stupider,"

Immediately all four turned to the source as Will's hands instantly clenched at seeing Shagon standing above them; the angel was leaning against the stone pillar as he smirked down at them, arms crossed he cocked his head, mindful of just how angry they all looked.

"I thought from last time, you'd have learnt to avoid places where it's easy to be attacked… but then you always have been a slow learner, haven't you, Will?"

"Not when it comes to kicking your arse it hasn't," by now the others had arrived, as Haylin motioned to Khor just on the other side, the large beast waiting, staring menacingly as loud flapping saw Tridart land on the other-soon to be built house. The sight of all three of them would have been enough to have them nervous, but for some reason the fact that it was a trio had Will smirking as she faced Shagon.

"Something I think will be much easier now that you're down a knight."

No one spoke, each of them keeping a keen eye on their opponents as the angel moved. Will tensed, ready for a fight much to his amusement as he merely propped himself up taller before speaking again.

"That maybe so, but don't forget, you also happen to be missing a fellow fairy, and unlike us, you need all five of you to be strong, otherwise what's the point in us even fighting."

The indirect remark about the blonde had Will bursting with anger as she yanked the heart harshly from under her shirt. They were going to fight, and she would hurt him as soon they stood, battle ready and waiting for the first strike.

"We're fighting for her! I'm going to make sure you know just how wrong it was of you to mess with us… this ends today Shagon!"

His response was his ever irritating smirk as soon Khor leapt forwards and the fight began. They split off; Taranee taking Tridart as Haylin and Irma went after Khor, or rather, he went after them as Will went straight for Shagon who laughed and flew up into the sky.

Back and forth they traded blows; with each shot Will sent growing stronger the more he taunted her about Cornelia.

"You should see what she looks like now; Nerissa wasn't happy about the loss of a knight and so sought to teach her a lesson."

He ducked down as a bolt of pure lightening barely missed his shoulder and he looked to where the attack headed off.

"I'd say your aim is improving…but it won't matter, not after today anyway," before retaliating with his own and two green blasts shot from his eyes as he dived down intent of hurting the leader. Will flew out of the way but screamed when a sideswipe by Khor who had been watching sent her hurtling into the stone house below. On the other side and with his new wings it was easy for Tridart to give chase as soon despite the advantage she had over him, Taranee to found herself smashing into the ground as Haylin and Irma dropped down beside them.

"You truly are weak when one of you is gone, aren't you?"

Being helped by Haylin, Will lifted her head to glare at the hovering angel. "Well isn't this just pathetic. I thought you wanted vengeance for your friend, I thought you wanted to hurt us… or is she not worth the fight?"

Will growled and shot up into the air, leaving the others to watch on as she flew straight towards the angel, her anger and hate for him was so overpowering that she didn't care if it was feeding him, she just wanted him gone and was about to send all the power she had when an invisible force halted her dead in her tracks.

The imperceptible force smacked into her stomach like a whip and sent her back a few feet, righting herself she looked around to see who had caused the attack as she spied the three knights also having been caught in the stream as she was soon joined by the others.

Unable to find the assailant she turned to them again, eyes narrowed on seeing the smug-almost knowing grin Shagon sported.

"What do you know?"

Turning their attention to the lead knight he hovered silently for a moment before laughing. His pleased reaction had them confused, but still mad as Will's angry yelling could be heard cutting his laughter off as he gazed at them before finally responding.

"All this time you've been fighting for your friend, when it's the very thing that's going to be your undoing."

Before he resumed laughing. His mockery had the red-head more infuriated than ever as she got ready to lash out again, but first she wanted answers.

"Just what the hell is that meant to mean?"

But before he could answer a new voice cut in; the chillingly sharp sound came from behind them and the foursome spun around to see who it was but was sent smashing to the ground by another wave of unseen energy, their collision with the ground saw a huge dust cloud cover their bodies as they lay entangled on the floor, struggling to move all they could hear was the icy voice seemingly chid the angel as whoever it was (though clearly female) joined the knights.

"Do save some for me will you, you already know as well as I how much the cafeteria food sucks and I haven't eaten at all today."

The voice; as much as it was cold and severe, sounded eerily familiar to Will who struggled even more to get free and took off back into the sky, looking around to see where the newcomer was, she was met by Shagon's vexatious grin once more.

"You're right Will. The loss of a knight is always regrettable; but the fact that it was Ember, admittedly, doesn't bother me as much as it should."

His words caused them to stare on in confusion. Was he serious? At the side Tridart looked darkly over but Shagon ignored it, Tridart knew very well that he held no real care for the once lave born woman, she was far to rash in his eyes and held about as much patience as an inch long piece of string. So the fact that she was gone wasn't concerning to him, hence his dismissal of the ice knights' glare.

"But you know Nerissa, she likes even numbers and Embers void was soon filled."

He stopped at that, leaving them to stare still unsure at how the situation was turning out and understandably on guard just as Will, who had been looking around for any sight of the newcomer, turned back to him.

"By who,"

"By me,"

The sound of flapping wings saw another emerge from behind the wall they stood on, the four guardians looked at the newcomer whose face couldn't be seen, but everything else about her could. Coming to land at the side of the angel, they took in the sight of the wings, so much like his own but platinum in colour, as they followed down her body, feeling more sick as they went.

It didn't take them too long to work it out, the colour might have been different, near silver like her wings, but a few shades darker, the familiar uniform that stood mocking them, emblazed with the hags personal seal and the last thing that told Will what she had been trying to deny since the moment she had heard the voice; the familiar mane of long, blonde hair, now streaked with silver, as the knight lifted her head and Haylin cried out in anguish.

Cornelia stared back at them, her smile, Will noted was the very one she had worn in class that morning, the one right before she frightened Sondra, though what got Will the most on looking at their friend, was her eyes; as their gazes met right there in that construction site, the red-head would swear down that nothing—not even Phobos at his peak had scared her as much as she stared deep into the icy pits that someone could have made the mistake in thinking were eyes.

Silence reigned as they faced off; it wasn't until Shagon, who had been enjoying every second of the torment that was coming from the three behind her, glanced to Will who had yet to react, before speaking.

"So… what do you think? Pretty good, right? At first I wasn't sure, but it seems that the life of a knight was more appealing than that of a guardian."

It was the sound of him talking that seemed to snap the horror induced daze Will had fallen into as she slowly shook her head, her mind still unable to comprehend what her eyes were seeing.

"No…"

He stopped on hearing the faint sound and grinned as he kept his eyes on her, "What was that Will?"

The guardian leader had been focused on Cornelia, or, what this fake Cornelia looked like, seeing the coldness in her face, the smile that no matter how genuine it might have seemed, still couldn't reach her eyes that the red-head was certain, was cold enough to freeze water, as she shook her head again.

"You son of a bitch,"

Finally dragging her eyes from the… what could she even call her? She focused on Shagon still loving every second and felt hate so burning, that it was the only thing that fuelled her and swore to destroy him no matter what it took.

The lightening left her hands before she even knew what she had done as it careened towards the four knights with a blinding speed and filled with so much of Will's energy, emotions and soul that for a second it looked like it would rip through his body. Waiting until it was close enough that he could feel the static in his wings; he jumped into the air dodging the strike as it hit the half-built house and destroying the wall they stood on.

Seeing them move Will attacked again… and again… and again, her barrage against Shagon prompted the others to follow suit, they too had been reeling at the shock of what had happened to their friend as the fight raged on once more. Shagon laughed as he ducked and dived in and around the obstacle course, Will flying right behind him, never once letting up as she kept up her assaults.

Whilst they were fighting neither of them had noticed that the girl in question had moved and was watching from the side, it seemed they had paired off, leaving her to observe the battle; a part of her knew that it was the perfect time to strike, as it was they were on even footing but the fact that none had yet to attack her meant that they still held caution, a weakness against the opposition and once which she could exploit… only she didn't want to.

She was having far too much fun simply being a spectator and of course, the emotions that radiated from the four of them was filling her up so satisfyingly, it would be a shame to interfere with that: the pain… the sorrow… but most importantly, the sheer and unadulterated raw _desire_ for revenge against them.

She could feel that the most, it was hot and nothing like she had ever savoured before, and if she was an addict then this would be her vice; this must have been what Ember meant when feeling Irma's sorrow, how glorious it tasted, she could see why the other knights enjoyed returning to repeatedly antagonize them.

Fast movement saw Haylin having managed to knock Khor off balance mid leap, blowing him back with the force of a gale storm wind and watched in delight as he shot straight towards the only house built and hadn't been affected so far, well not until the twenty stone of muscle that was on-route to collide with it had anything to say about that.

She watched as he shot past her, his roars of anger could be heard before lifting her hand, both Irma and Haylin gasped on seeing his body slow before coming to a halt, right before he could make contact painfully with the stone wall as he hung limply in mid-air.

Knowing he had no powers other than his strength, Irma looked around until she spied their fallen friend casually at the side, her throat clenched as she eyed the way she looked before realizing that it must have been her and so nudged the air guardian who followed her line of sight downwards until her eyes too, fell upon the blonde.

They watched as Cornelia placed Khor back to the ground gently, with the beast giving her a nod in gratitude before jumping over to where Taranee was battling Tridart as the sound of the other girl shouting had her turning to find Haylin hovering a few feet above her.

"Haylin!"

But the air guardian wasn't listening; her eyes were trained upon her friend, begging her, pleading with her to remember and to not fight as they faced each other, Irma waited in the background hovering nervously but also anxiously to see what would happen. Seeing the look of complete heartbreak upon the normally optimistic girls face was like ice cream on an already delightful chocolate cake and the watery eyes as she tried to get through to her… well, as much as it pained her to say, it was the limit and all she could take.

Rising up into the air, Irma flew towards Haylin, now on guard as the blonde rose to their level, the sight of her huge wings flapping powerfully brought another sob from Haylin but before she could say or do anything else, Cornelia swung her hand out as the space between them rippled with distortion waves.

The spacial waves caught the pair firm in their traction causing them to shriek in pain, their sounds of hurt gained the attention of Taranee whose eyes widened on seeing them frozen in the air and who it was assaulting them, as she sent one last fire ball in the ice knight's direction before taking off to help them.

Only she would have if something hadn't of hit her like a train sending her crashing to the ground, there she lay immobile, struggling to fight the heavy pressure weighing on her; the pair still caught looked on in horror but soon found themselves going the same way, but not before whatever was holding them forced them to hit each other head on, the pain of their collision hadn't even registered before they too felt their stomachs give as they spiralled to the floor with a swift speed and struck the solid ground with an almost sickening sound.

Once the dust cleared and she saw the pair lying still—out cold, she then turned her attention's to Taranee, who had still been struggling but stopped on seeing her land just in front of her, the pair stared at each other, the fire guardian trapped in the glacial glaze as her fear rose rapidly, much to the blondes amusement.

An outcry of pain saw Will crashing into the already destroyed wall, she rolled over the debris and landed painfully on her side; the four of them were at the end of what energy they had as Shagon slowly descended to the ground where the leader was struggling to push herself up, she lifted her head as their eyes met. Neither spoke for a moment, until the angel knelt down so he was face to face with her, his empty gaze freezing her in place making him smirk as he spoke.

"Look around you, Will. Your friends are down… you are down… what else have you got to give?" saying nothing she merely glared making him chuckle in enjoyment at her defiance. He was soon joined by the others as they gathered around the downed leader; it wasn't until the flash of blonde next to him saw the other girl really pay interest in what was in front of her, she watched as they silently communicated to each other, Shagon glancing around to find the rest of the guardians all scattered and unconscious before finally looking back to her and nodding.

Will watched as he took a step away from her, giving the others and before lifting his hand and slashing it down, the ring on his finger activating as a fold opened up and she struggled to sit when it dawned on her they were leaving. Khor went through first, the bestial creature following the silent order, unlike Tridart, who was giving the lead knight a quizzical look, Shagon turned his head to look back, his blank eyes staring directly, daring him to say something about his command, seconds later the ice knight reluctantly followed his order, giving the guardian leader a dark look, surprisingly and much to the red-heads shock, his gaze than turned to Cornelia, the same dark scowl aimed at her before following on after Khor.

Finally it left the two main knights; well that's what Will imagined, somehow she couldn't imagine Cornelia anywhere near the bottom of that pecking order as Shagon then turned back to her, smirking as he did.

"Well I'd say this had been fun… but really, it's been disappointing. Let's hope you get better for the next fight… for your sakes,"

With that he turned and made his way through the portal, Cornelia was about to follow when the sound of shuffling had her looking to see Will struggling to her feet; the leader wobbled and grit her teeth through the pain but faced the newly made knight.

"Cornelia… please,"

She kept her gaze firmly on the blonde, her face beseeching the impassive older girl who had been silent throughout; finally after what felt like a lifetime of silence—to Will it felt like that as she struggled to stay upright— before she heard her speak.

"If I was you, I would use this time to rest,"

"Cornelia— this isn't you,"

"You were right Will," she turned her head to face her old friend once more and seeing the devastated expression she wore.

"This will end, only not today. So fall back, see to them, and gather what strength you have, because you're going to need it… every last ounce, for the next time we meet."

With that she went through the fold. Will watched with sinking hope as the blonde didn't look back as the space tear collapsed as soon as she vanished to the other side, leaving her to stare miserably at where they had just been, until her legs gave out from under her and she fell back to the floor.

Taranee, the only other who had been left awake, felt the bonds lift once Cornelia had gone and so seeing Will on the floor, scrambled to her feet, she eyed the two still out cold and deliberated for a second before running to where the leader had sagged, kneeling next to her as Will simply tilted inwards and the other girl held her silently.

Eventually the pair knew they had to move. Not only did they need to get back but they had to make sure the others were ok and so on being pulled to her feet, the still despondent Will was led to where they lay as she waited until Taranee confirmed that they had only been knocked out before pulling the heart out and creating a fold to the Silver Dragon, it was there that they struggled with the limp bodies, pulling them across the line and into safety of the basement as they too left the construction site behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter,**

 **Was a little longer in writing and putting up but at last it's here. I would like to thank everyone that commented, still very much appreciated and I'm glad you all still like, much like with this one, I hope everyone enjoys, happy reading and I don't own WITCH.**

 **Also a little of the dialogue is taken from the show so I don't own any of that.**

 **PS: Any mistakes I apologize for in advance.**

 **PPS: I know it's like five days late, would have been much better on the day—but it was dear Cornelia's birthday on the tenth so a belated birthday to our favourite guardian!**

 **Enjoy**.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Silver Dragon was bleak. On managing to safely get the others to the restaurant, Will had rushed to find Yan-lin before returning a few minutes later, older woman in tow and helped the other girl get them onto the small sofa that had found it ways downstairs as the older lady moved to check them over.

"They are fine,"

Both of them let out sighs of relief at her words as she added. "Might have one heck of a headache when they wake, but nothing serious,"

She left them covered with a few blankets before turning to them, her face firm and her gaze unwavering as she stared at them.

"Explain."

So listening as they both told her what had happened on their way back from school. How Cornelia had come back in the morning, only to disappear in the afternoon and as they were going to her house to try and get answers, was ambushed by Shagon and the others.

"At first I thought it would be easy you know—because there were only three of them, and halfway through it looked like we were winning, but then…"

Will stopped, finding the next part hard as she looked away; aware of the older woman's scrutiny Taranee steps over and carried on, her own feelings just as low as the leaders, but someone had to be strong, even if it was wavering.

"It looked like we were winning; Haylin was taking care of Khor and it was going well… until Cornelia came along."

She paused, her own voice clogging in her throat. It was weird, out of all of them she had never been the closest to the blonde, funnily enough that had always been Haylin; but even she couldn't help the powerful sorrow at what their friend had become, which forced her to cut off for a moment, but a moment was all it took as Will spoke again.

"That _thing_ … wasn't Cornelia,"

Both of them turned to the red-head who was still staring at the floor, her look of anguish had turned dark as she recalled the fight and the moment the blonde had turned up; the image that stuck in her head of how she looked and shook her head trying to clear her mind of the image.

"Will?"

Lifting her head she looked back to a patiently waiting Yan-lin, her sadness to speak now gone, replaced by the surge of anger and loathing she felt towards Nerissa and glared before speaking.

"Cornelia came, but she helped them, she helped the other knights and do you want to know why? Because Nerissa… your old friend, has turned Cornelia into one of them! She's turned her into an enemy hell bent on destroying us, and all for the pleasure of seeing us suffer!"

She stopped yelling, breathing hard she took a few steps back leaving the others to stare after her sadly as she slid to the floor once her back hit the wall. Seeing how she was Yan-lin could only look on in sorrow. It was true that she did not doubt Nerissa would find a way to use the younger girl in her captive, but to hear what she had actually done, it left her with no uncertainty that her once comrade and fellow guardian was beyond saving.

She turned to Taranee who also looked distraught at Will's reaction and to Cornelia's fate, if Nerissa could do this— could use people so callously in order to reclaim power no longer hers, to hurt others by pitting their allies against each other, it left the ex- air guardian with a bitter taste in her mouth to have ever called her friend.

"We didn't see her once the fight carried on, but she must have been around because one minute Haylin's fighting against Khor, the next both her and Irma are tossed aside and thrown to the floor like dolls, Cornelia above them."

Will ran a hand through her hair; how much longer would Nerissa continue to try hurting her — hurting them? She already had Matt, with the leader still desperately wanting to know what had happened to him, to her one of her best friends, whose little bit of advice might have hinted, wouldn't hesitate to fight them the next time they met.

Pulling the heart from under her shirt she held the tiny jewel in her fingers, rolling it slightly she kept her gaze upon the bright pink light.

"All this pain and aggravation, for something so tiny,"

"Will?"

By now the others were starting to worry. With Matt it was like she was a demon possessed, always hunting for the littlest bit of information and especially from Shagon, who took delight in mocking her for it, but now, seeing so numb looking, it was like Cornelia's change had cut whatever strings had been keeping her up.

Lifting her head she stared back to them, her eyes conveying the hurt she felt. "Is losing everyone I care about really worth this?"

She asked, holding the jewel up, "Is watching those close to me taken or hurt… worth the price of trying to defeat her?"

She looked back down, eyes landing back on the heart. "It's not even close to a final battle and already she's won,"

"With an attitude like that, yes she will."

Yan-lin stepped forwards, eyes hard and focused on the despondent leader. "If you give up now, what do you think will happen? Do you truly believe she will give those she holds back to you? Do you think that if she manages to get the heart—whether by trickery of willingness, she will simply go and never be heard from again?"

Will snapped her head back up at her words. Staring at the older woman in silence, did she think she would just give the heart to the crone; but the look coming from her said yes, Yan-lin did think that and it burned to know she would think such a thing.

"I know it may seem impossible right now, but you must hold on to hope. Without it you will never win, Nerissa is playing on the fact that it's because she has two of the people you hold dear to you, that it will keep you weak, she wants you to be lost in despair and misery as once she gains enough power; she'll overwhelm anyone that gets in her way, the guardians included, and you are the last defence any of the worlds have at stopping her."

Will kept silent throughout the speech. She was right, hope did seem something difficult to find right now, but she also knew that the older woman had a point; if she gave up now then the others would suffer for it, not just Matt and Cornelia, but Irma, Haylin and Taranee who was also watching her, they would all be casualties in this fight, and it would be her fault, if she gave up like the crone wanted.

Letting her eyes fall she clutched the heart tightly feeling its warmth spread through her fingers, like it too was imploring her to stay strong. To show that Nerissa hadn't won despite the odds going against them now they were down a member, a small hint of a smile crept over her lips at that fact before she looked back up.

"You're right. What kind of friend would I be if I packed in now," she turned to Taranee to find her smiling.

"I meant what I said back at the construction site, it may be hard, and I know that at times I will struggle to find the faith to carry on… but it's for Cornelia that I will fight. And it's for both her, Matt and all those around the universe who will be in danger should she succeed, that we _will_ win."

She pushed herself to her feet, barely standing before being ambushed in a hug by the other girl, who rushed over and threw her arms around her neck. The red-head nearly stumbled but managed to stay upright, before smiling wider and returning the gesture leaving Yan-lin to look on fondly just as a groan had them turning to see Irma slowly looking around groggily.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I've been hit by the back end of frost's pet rhino."

They both giggled at her words as they hurried and helped her to sit up; Yan-lin went to check on Haylin again and was pleased to find her response to the slight touch, as she too opened her eyes and looked up sleepily.

"Hey,"

"Hello dear,"

The older woman soon disappeared, retreating upstairs to get them all something to eat leaving the others to rest more as Will explained what happened after they crossed paths with Cornelia.

At the end Irma was left scowling. Crossing her arms she sulked at the fact that she had been thoroughly trounced by the blonde, as Haylin looked upset once more that both her words hadn't got through and that she had indeed attacked them. Looking at her soup, she could still remember the hold the blonde had over them; it was unlike anything she had ever felt and so looked back up, a question forming in her mind.

"What made her so strong?"

Her query caused the others to stop eating as they turned to see her curious expression. None of them spoke for a moment or two, each of them thinking on her words until Irma was the first to reply.

"Well that's simple, it's that Auramere that's making her strong," but to her surprise Haylin shook her head again.

"No that wasn't it, there was something else—something—oh, darn it! I can't even explain!"

"No I get what you mean."

This time Taranee had spoken. From her place near Will she dropped her chopsticks, leaving her sweet and sour pork ribs alone before looking to Haylin.

"Well I don't know what it's like being trapped in whatever telekinetic hold she has on her target," throwing the pair an apologetic glance as Irma glared harder.

"But if I had to guess on why she was strong, then not only is it the Auramere, but also because of the fact she's now a knight."

She stopped to see their confused glances and so reaching up, she fixed her glasses that had slipped down before carrying on.

"We know the knight's feed on emotion to make them stronger; in the beginning it was Nerissa's emotions that made them powerful: Shagon got her hate, Ember got her pain and Tridart got whatever despair she was feeling."

"And Khor got her anger!" she smiled at Haylin and nodded before carrying on.

"Right, and as much of it as she might have been feeling, even those alone eventually wouldn't be enough, it's the reason why every time we fight they only go after the ones their connected to and that gives them the most energy. Shagon baits Will, Khor picked up on my anger the first time round and Haylin was feeling—"

She trailed off looking at the other girl, a rueful glance adorning her face as she thought back to what Cornelia had said that made her so appealing to the ice knight. But before she said anything else, Will cut in, the red-head finished swallowing the mouthful of noodle soup before speaking.

"Yeah but what about Irma? I know that Ember enjoyed feeling her pain, but thanks to Cornelia she's no longer a problem. Also if I remember rightly, none of saw her attacking any one of us in particular."

Haylin nodded her head more earnestly. "That's right! She stood to the side just watching."

"Little creepy if you ask me," Irma muttered before tearing into her spring rolls leaving Taranee a little flummoxed at the information.

"So… she _didn't_ attack anyone?"

Three heads shook simultaneously furthering her confusion. Surely that couldn't have been, the knights fed off emotions, the blonde had even been the first to work that out, and whilst it was true that the Auramere might have been her primary source of power, the fire guardian was certain that it wasn't the _only_ source that sustained her.

"Well this is worrying,"

Taranee glared at Irma who simply shrugged, before turning to Haylin who nodded. It was then that Will spoke.

"Irma's not wrong."

She saw the three faces turning to her, Taranee and Haylin quizzical and the brunettes smiling before continuing.

"We all felt different types of emotions during that fight," she pointed out as she looked back to the intelligent girl.

"If Cornelia _did_ need feeling to feed off in order to become stronger— I wouldn't be able to tell you which one it might possibly be."

Silence followed her statement that left a disturbing revelation hanging over them. Irma was right; this was indeed a worrying concept as Haylin groaned into her hands.

"Great. So it could be anything." besides her Irma took over,

"Might be Embers penchant for pain and sorrow," Taranee followed.

"Could even be the same emotions the other knights feed off." before Will finished the last part of the sentence.

"Or it could be literally any other emotion that we all felt, but have yet to figure out."

She sighed, dipping her bread in the soup, but before she brought it to her mouth, added one last little thought that had crossed all of their minds

"And until we find just what it is; Cornelia is going to be the one we have to be most careful of."

None of them spoke after she stopped. The statement leaving an ugly truth in the air that none of them wanted to address but knew that they couldn't avoid; they had one advantage in knowing what the knights fed off and so were working on trying to reign in their emotions long enough to cut them off. But now they faced not just one more knight, but their friend, a friend who was a wildcard in the enemy's stronghold, and one who could prove to be a very serious problem for them in the future.

They continued eating in subdued quietness. The need to talk no longer an issue despite the growing uncomfortableness, none of them could find anything to say and so once they had finished eating, the unspoken consensus of heading home was apparent as they all gathered their things once having tidied up.

The three of them was halfway up when a sharp gasp had them looking to see Haylin with a fearful expression on her face; staring at her in puzzlement she looked to them, teeth worrying her bottom lip before slowly speaking.

"…Who's going to tell Caleb?"

The look on their faces mirrored the word all of them were thinking.

Shit.

* * *

In Meridian, as luck would have it, or, rather, unluckily given the circumstances, Caleb didn't need anyone to tell him what had happened. Whilst the knights had been busying attacking the guardians, Nerissa had made her return to the castle once more, entering the prison underneath as the guards had rounded up and circled where she stood at the edge of the dais, trapped as Caleb himself headed the group.

His rage at seeing the woman nearly saw him rushing to where she stood sword drawn, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and saw Julian shaking his head, his blue eyes firmly on the woman who was crackling with deadly energy.

This was his chance, ever since Caleb had come back and told him that the mage wasn't real he had been wracked with nervous worry about the possibility of what that could mean, a part of him wanted to know so desperately but another was screaming at him to keep quiet. Turning his head a little to glance at the younger man, this was who it would affect the most, if he opened his mouth now to ask what had been burning in his mind this whole time, then not only would it open a door he had long since closed, but it also just might cost him the one thing he loved more than life itself.

Unbeknownst to his father's inner conflict, Caleb was ready to charge. His attempts at climbing the mountain in which he knew the older woman to use had failed, it was like something was keeping him back, causing his unsuccessful tries. This hadn't helped to stem his temper which had been steadily increasing the more the days went by with no progress, mixed with his misery and longing to see Cornelia again, as well as the weight of feeling guilt that both the people he had promised to protect had been lost—ripped away from him and so fast he didn't have time to stop it.

But now the very woman who had taken them stood but a few feet away, and no matter what happened, he was going to get the answers he wanted one way or another. Gripping his sword tightly he prepared himself to make a run at her when the sound of the older mans' voice had him looked left.

"What have you done with the real mage?"

It seemed his need to know outweighed his caution and so stood waiting her answer; he would face the consequences of what came next as her eyes finally found his.

"I have been the only mage for years."

"Yes but how many years?" he winced at the slight edge to the end as she kept her gaze on him, at his side he could feel eyes staring at him but he didn't turn away just as she chuckled darkly.

"Watch your tone, Julian."

The older man glared at her before his eyes widened as from across the other side where she stood, green eyes flickered to the younger man at his side. It was so imperceptible that for a moment he thought he imagined it; though the smirk that followed was hard to miss.

"The mage was my dear friend. Took me in after a stray portal freed me from my cell."

A voice from his side cut her off, laced with so much venom and disgust that his heart sunk. Julian had been hoping that Caleb would have been level-headed enough to be able to remain calm with what clearly was coming next, but the vitriol that filled his tone told him that wasn't going to be the case.

He hated this woman so much that what was said and ultimately the truth came out, he wouldn't see it anything other than a betrayal, never mind the fact that he himself was slowly coming to terms with the fact he had loved a shade, an imitation and hadn't known until just now, Caleb would soon find someone to blame and that just might be him.

"Why would the mage help someone like _you?"_

She turned to face the younger version of the man she had stayed with once upon a time, seeing his face caused a small lump in her throat at how handsome he was; but also seeing the look of utter hate brought her back to reality and knew now wasn't the time to reminisce and so smiled widely.

"She wanted to… save me. Wanted me to see the bigger picture. Which I did… to her regret."

Hearing her answer caused anther snarl on his lips and he shuffled slightly. "Your dream is the stuff of all other small-time tyrants—"

That had her laughing. Throwing back her head the unnerving chuckles bounced across the room before she turned back to face them, such amusement from the narrow-minded and shook her head.

"Small-time? You truly think I'm anything like that overreaching fool," up in his cell Phobos scowled at the insults aimed at him as he watched the interaction in silence.

"You'd never have vanquished Phobos without me. Wouldn't you agree, Julian? Or perhaps you both require proof."

She turned back to Julian and the glint in her eyes further tightened the pressure already throbbing in his chest.

"Remember Magenzian Fall? Good. Then remember this, also. Numbers do not lie and neither do I."

With that the electrical shield she had up that none of them knew, making it a good thing Caleb didn't run as he would have slammed into it head first, dropped and she turned, walking through the newly constructed fold and disappeared leaving them alone.

It was quiet once she left, as Caleb turned back to face his father. Something about the last part of the conversation had caught his interest, especially the way she looked at him and so went to ask but saw the older man turn and walk away.

"You know something don't you?"

Stopping halfway down the path Julian paused, not facing his son as Caleb waited. by now Vathek and the rest had gone on, sensing something serious and not wanting to get caught up, moved back to see if anything else was wrong leaving the pair alone.

"Dad."

A heavy sigh left him and his body sagged. Caleb's eyes narrowed on the slumped posture before he spoke.

"I think… the answers we both seek are to be found at the Falls," with that he kept on going. He just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and he was already regretting the brusque way he acted but his heart was racing so badly that he swore that it was one beat away from exploding at any given second. Footsteps had Caleb running to catch up with him as the younger man stood by his side, giving one last questioning glance to his dad but saw the determined expression saw the journey they were to take, start off in silence.

Though it did end that way, as finally they reached the desired location, and after dropping down into the water, swam their way to the land. Once there it took a further ten minutes of walking before he had enough.

"Enough of this!"

He had obliged his request of not asking too many questions until the time was right, but this was ridiculous. Here he was wasting precious time when he could be out there doing anything better to try and find Cornelia and his Queen. Heck he could be taking another crack at Mt Thanos when at long last they came to a stop.

Stopping he watched as Julian tugged a few large branches out of the way before staring at something hidden under the shrubbery, confused he watched as the older man moved closer and bent down at something—eyes staring with tenderness and as he stepped closer, he realized it was a grave.

"Who,"

Running a hand over the stone with reverence, Julian didn't respond for a moment. "The mage…"

Staring down at the grave, Caleb didn't speak and merely watched the near loving way he stared down at the inscription.

"You mean she's been here… this whole time?"

A nod saw him proceed. "For how long?"

This was where the moment of truth came. His hand stopped running over the stone and he braced himself for the reaction and carried on.

"Eighteen years,"

It didn't take the young boy to work it out and his eyes dropped back to the grave. "So wait! Are you saying that the mage… is my Mother?"

Julian sighed and shook his head. If only it had been that simple. "No, Caleb. She's been here eighteen years, but it was seventeen years ago that we fell in love and had a child."

Silence oddly gave him the courage to continue. "I didn't want to think it, ever since you told me she wasn't who we thought, it was been on my mind constantly, and today Nerissa confirmed it."

"Nerissa—what has she got to do with this? Just tell me the truth dad."

"Numbers don't lie, and neither did Nerissa. It was true what she said about us not defeating Phobos without her, as that child I had with the mage became the very rebel leader that helped take him down… only, the mage isn't your Mother Caleb… Nerissa is."

Silence followed his revelation. Julian didn't look up for fear of what he might find as minutes went by with neither of them speaking, keeping his hand on the grave he eventually lifted his head and turned around, only to find the space where his son stood empty.

Making his way back to waterfall, Caleb tore his way through the trees and came to a stop at the edge.

"BLUNK!"

Hurried scuttling saw the small passling who had been following the pair on their journey jump from the tree he was sitting in and over to where his friend stood. On getting closer his smile faded as he took in the expression on the boy's face and knew, even with his limited thinking, something was up.

"Take me back to the castle."

His tone brokered no argument and so taking the tooth out, he hurriedly slashed the air and was soon yanked through as Caleb picked him up and stepped over the line leaving the Falls, his father and the truth behind.

Though once back he had only one goal in mind and so on instructing Blunk to get warm clothes, he left the passling and made his way down to his room and pack. He should be thinking about it, it was there now, in front of him, mocking him, the image of Nerissa flashed at the forefront but he pushed it down.

Right now though he only wanted one thing. To reach the mountain. He should have been freaking out over the news; anyone else would have been if they found that a wannabe despot was their birth Mother, but instead it only compelled him to do whatever it took to make sure he got to the summit and nothing stood in his way in finding Cornelia.

He focused on the blonde. His beloved. His everything. If she was here she would know what to do to make it right, obviously she would make a remark or two, possibly throw in a few jokes with Irma, but he knew that afterwards she would have been there for him… she was for everything else.

Keeping her in his mind kept him concentrated. She was his anchor, his port in what seemed to be an ever-growing storm that threatened to consume him whole, he needed her back and today was the day that would happen. He didn't care if it took him a week-a month or two, he would reach the top no matter what was in his way, so on returning to the hall and Blunk had come back wearing what looked like multiple bin-bags, they were off once more in a flash of blue light.

"Aww! Blunk! I said the _top_ of Thanos,"

On emerging from the portal Caleb was met with the sold mass of rock and looked up to the endless mountain that reached into the sky above him, at his side the little passling shook his head.

"Blunk on blink. Not eating enough." Rolling his eyes at the small whine Caleb turned to the base and pulled out his pickaxe.

"Fine. Go back to your- _soup_ ," as he swung the pick into the rock before getting a firm grip and began his climb. Blunk watched as he slowly started to ascend and realized he was leaving him behind.

"But how Caleb get home?"

"Not your problem."

With that they spoke no more as he got further up the side, Blunk watched as he slowly started to get smaller and shook his head, knowing that he couldn't leave him so quickly started his own scramble to catch up to him, his nimble fingers surprisingly grasping the rock with ease, a small scowl on his face.

"Sometimes Blunk too heroic for Blunk's own good." Shivering as the winds washed over him.

* * *

"Mistress,"

Nerissa turned around to see Nemesis making her way over to where she sat, watching curiously to see what it was she wanted as this was the first time she had actually spoken on her own volition she waited until she stood in front of her.

Since returning from attacking the guardians Shagon had been giving her a report on what had happened; she sat and listened, delighting in their victory, she especially took further pleasure in hearing about their reactions to their friends' transformation, it made her near giddy with elation at the devastation and she had the angel explain in full detail at that part—imagining their faces, savouring their pain, it was enough to keep her warm as he seemed to be happy to describe the leaders mindless attacks afterwards.

This was good. If Will had attacked without thought then this would be easier than she expected, taking in all that he said and dismissing him once he had finished, he left her to ponder on what could be done next to further break the guardians; she didn't think it would be much longer before they broke, now having to face their friend each time they fought, it surely would cause emotional distress making them easy targets.

On the other side of the cave Shagon had returned to the rest and sat down next to Khor, he then glanced to where Nemesis sat, seemingly in meditative state and had been like that ever since they returned. Tridart had been watching her also, his face, unlike the angel of hates confusion, was one of annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

Despite her eyes being closed she knew the question was for her and so without opening them, she slowly replied.

"Listening."

"For what?"

That was a good question, what was it she was listening for? On coming back to the cave she had the sudden urge to focus on the mountain and so without pause, went to the furthest corner before settling down and remained silent leaving the others to watch her; be it out of curiosity or simply finding her actions weird she didn't care and so didn't acknowledge them until Shagon's question.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, he rolled his eyes and left her to it, just as something had caught her attention. Far below them, much too far for any normal hearing to pick up on, even the knights elevated hearing would have failed to pick up the noise, but not hers.

The sound was small, so tiny that it started as a vibration, gradually building the further it climbed the mountain to reach her and she focused on trying to decipher the sounds. The others who had been talking among themselves suddenly fell quiet as she stood, the movement so abrupt that it never failed to get attention before she walked away from the trio and out towards the cave.

Eventually she vanished outside and they returned back to their conversation as she made her way to the rock, clearing it of snow before kneeling on the flat surface, bending down she placed her ear to the smooth stone and listened more keenly, absorbing each vibration and sound before finally able to make out the origin.

It was the same pair as before, the ones that never quite made it to the top. They seemed to be trying again and so lifting her head she gazed down to the whiteness that covered the peak, obscuring both views from either side as a little niggle in her stomach told her she should be excited this time.

Listening closer she could tell this time nothing was stopping them, they wanted to reach the top and would so knew that she had to inform Nerissa.

Or did she?

She remained kneeling for a moment, lost in thought; did she truly have to let anyone know? Wouldn't it just be better if she kept silent, it'd be far more interesting to see if their determination actually paid off this time and it did get boring simply sitting and waiting.

But after some deliberation decided that she would inform Nerissa. After all, she had a game to play and so slid from her position and made her way back inside, finding the woman sitting in her chair, she held in the smirk that wanted to show on having caught the woman off guard, and stood waiting until Nerissa schooled her features and nodded her head.

"Someone's coming."

The older woman blinked a few times at her declaration before seeing her facial expression unchanged before replying.

"Someone?"

"A pair, actually, they have managed to make further than last time and so I felt it prudent to tell you,"

Nerissa was silent at her words, staring at the younger girl she quickly found her mood darkening.

"Before? So this means that whoever it is was has tried before… and you knew?"

Her tone was quizzical but her face was hard with slowly building anger as she focused on the knight, Nemesis tipped her head lightly, a show of deference before speaking.

"Forgive me mistress, but they never made it halfway. They always seemed to disappear and so I did not think you would want your time wasted with such triviality."

Nerissa wasn't sure what was more annoying, having a knight who knew how to push her luck just up to the point of passing that line of disobedience and therefore she couldn't punish, or a knight that seemed to be logical and smart. Shagon was just intelligent enough to be able to lead the knights but overall his mind was hers, the girl in front of her seemed to be sharper than what appeared and it was something she wasn't sure she liked.

"A pair you say?" she had a feeling of just who it was and had been awaiting this moment ever since she had inadvertently planted the seeds of insinuation back in the castle. She looked back to her knight; this gave her the opportunity to try and convince the boy to come to her side and knew that using the blonde would be beneficial as she stood.

"How far are they from the top?"

Before stopping as the blonde placed her ear to the cavern wall and closed her eyes, listening once more. Nerissa stood watching and silently had to wonder what the hell she was doing, but then realized that it must have been an earth thing before she pulled back and faced the crone.

"They have another two hundred and sixty two steps to go," she was about to ask just how she knew that but stopped herself before speaking; again, an earth thing, before nodding and making her way towards the other knights, as Shagon stood on seeing his Mistress approach.

"It seems we are to have company,"

He glanced towards Nemesis, stood just behind the older woman and knowing she must have known this before Nerissa spoke again.

"We all know just how treacherous this place can be; they surely must be tired by now and so why don't we be good hosts and go help them the rest of the way."

She left the command unspoken but it was heard as he smirked and nodded.

"As you wish, Mistress." With that both he and Tridart moved to the entrance, leaving Khor who wouldn't have been able to traverse as easily before Nerissa turned to him, she had a plan in mind and so ordered him to go hide and watched as he disappeared further into the rocky labyrinth before facing the blonde.

"I think, my sweet petal, that your current state of dress is a little too serious to greet our guests with,"

The blonde said nothing, merely tilted her head in agreement as Nerissa pointed her sceptre towards her body.

"Though it is such a boring shade; I think just this once green is more your colour,"

"Blunk can't feel Blunk's fingers!"

Caleb heard the shout and looked down to see the shaking passling, looking back up and scoured the distance before shouting back down.

"Not far now! just keep climbing!"

Though near frozen Blunk nodded slowly as they carried on, the wind had been merciless against their bodies, the snow that had fallen pelted their forms making it near impossible to see and at times almost had one or both of them falling, though they had managed and kept going. Caleb was happy, they had made it further than any other of their previous tries and he knew that whatever had kept them back before, was no longer a problem, though a small whisper inside his head was asking why that was, almost as if whatever waited him knew he was coming and so allowed his ascent to the top.

Taking a deep breath he glanced back upwards, eyes squinting as he tried to see the top, through the swirling white mist he could just make out the ledge and so that meant they were so close now; smiling he looked back to Blunk to tell him the good news but it seemed that in their momentary pause the passling had taken the time to look around the skies, having never been so far up before to see what was around, before spotting something coming closer to their location.

"AH! Bad knights of boom!"

"What!"

Gripping with his right hand, the passling used his left to point out as Caleb struggled to turn around and his eyes widened on seeing the outlined figures of the knights as they flew closer to them. Having spotted their targets Shagon instructed Tridart to get the passling as they swooped down.

Knowing they stood no chance of trying to out-climb them, Caleb resided himself to being caught. Despite his inner rebel telling him to try and fight he knew it would be suicide to attempt so far from the ground, Nerissa must have known he was coming, though how she sensed his movement way out here he would never know before looking down to the passling.

"Don't do anything!"

Blunk looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was but something inside told him that the old hag wouldn't attack them; well he hoped that, him maybe, Blunk he wasn't so sure about and so hopefully he could appeal that no harm came to his friend as hands grabbed his coat and he yelped on being yanked from the side.

He fought the urge to fight as a high pitched scream saw Tridart hold the passling in his arms, a look of disgust on his face before they shot upwards and back to the top. Now flying it didn't take so long to reach the summit as they flew to the mouth where Shagon dropped his cargo and went back inside, Tridart doing the same.

The pair went tumbling to the ground; Caleb grunted as he hit the floor and rolled a few times before smacking into the side as he slowly looked to the sky. Blunk quickly rolled and landed on his feet much to the guards' displeasure before slowly hoisting himself to his feet.

Brushing himself off he soon turned to the entrance, the dark looking cavern that was beckoning them ominously as Blunk shuffled the few paces to where he stood, staring with fear at the darkness just as Caleb steeled himself and marched on, the small passling running after him.

They marched on for about five minutes, with Caleb's eyes shifting all around for any sign of the knights or the witch herself as Blunk kept as close to him as possible without tripping him, they soon came out into the open as he stood in the middle still making sure to keep a watch all around them.

He frowned on finding the cave empty, this shouldn't be right, they should be here and he tampered down the need to shout Cornelia's name as he ran to where the cell was, remembering when Yan-lin showed him on coming to investigate as he glanced around and to his dismay it was bare.

Taking a step back he didn't know what to do next. Was this merely a trick? Was she playing a game with him, had she merely brought him up here as a further way of toying with him, had she already left? Letting his head hang he kicked the nearest thing close to him in frustration just as a noise saw them both spinning around.

Blunk immediately leapt behind the young boy as Caleb eyed the direction the noise came from with suspicion. It was dark and so whatever it was couldn't be seen making him weary about going to look, but another sound, this time sounding like someone talking had his heart floating into his throat as it thumped hard and faster on what sounded like a very much feminine voice.

"Cornelia,"

With that he took off, Blunk yelped as his protection rushed away from him and watched as he headed further into the cave before taking a look around the still empty area and running after him.

"Cornelia!"

Caleb sped up, his heart beating faster at the thought of seeing her again as he came to the corner and rounded it quickly not caring about what might have lain ahead as he soon spied something further in front of him before coming to an abrupt halt. Eyes widening in disbelief his jaw dropped and he backed up slightly, not daring to believe what he saw as his actions caused Blunk to crash into him, the passling looked around his legs and his eyes to bugged at what he saw. Silence washed over them, before he very slowly spoke; swallowing the lump in his throat he licked his dry lips and with a heaving chest, cut the stillness that had grown.

"Cornelia?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter finally up,**

 **Not going to go so long into this, just a very big thank you to those that commented, still much loved.**

 **'Transformers 0 ' about not blaming Disney—I suppose in way it wasn't entirely their fault, though I do blame the most of it on them seeing as they, a huge corporation, couldn't handle a tiny bit of flack and didn't care about the loyalty the show amassed. I think the changes they did do, made the show better as the comics just went downhill, point with teach2bwitch. Big downfall was the breakup.**

 **So them making creative changes did make the cartoon better, but it was something _they_ did, they still had plenty of resources to fall back on should they have admitted to their mistakes and tried to make it better in season three had they made one, but I think if they had stuck to the comics then a breakup for CxC might still have happened, if that went ahead then the show would have failed entirely placing even more blame on them.**

 **Point of my rant is, and if any of what I said makes sense as I think I've just confused myself, is that they should have stuck to their integrity and went ahead with a third season, regardless of what people criticised.**

 **About your wish to see Haylin kick more arse kung-fu style… I'll try, I mean I'm terrible at anything pertaining to martial arts—three years of taekwondo and I can still barely punch my way out of a paper bag so writing it might also be hard, but I shall try, if only because you asked.**

 **And thanks, I did feel like their conversation merited a small curse word, if only to add comic affect. Too much of it does ruin some stories I think and so I try to limit as much cursing as I can… so far I do think, don't quote me on this, but I think that last chapter is the only time I have used a swear word.**

 **To 'Guest' yep Corny is deffo on another wavelength compared to the other knights, is she listening to Nerissa or is there something else going on… will it play out in the next chapter, where another certain ex-guardian comes into the story, who knows… and I would like to say I do, but I really don't, so far this story has literally just been from the top of my head, no plot whatsoever; but that doesn't mean I don't have an outline of how I want it to go, there is something there… just not well thought out or planned like most sensible writers take the time to do.**

 **… yeah so much for my short A/N so I shall leave it here.**

 **Any mistakes I apologise. Also some of the dialogue has been taken from 'O is for obedience' so I don't own that.**

* * *

Staring straight ahead Caleb couldn't believe the sight in front of him as very slowly he took a small step forwards, eyes never leaving the image ahead.

"Cornelia…"

Her name left his lips so quietly, as if he had been afraid that any louder she might have disappeared and watched as she turned to face him; his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her sky blue eyes, the eyes he had many a time fallen into, stare back at him.

It took her a few seconds to realize who it was standing the few feet away from her, eyes seemingly foggy for a moment and he feared the worst, until at last they lit up with realization and she lifted herself from the stone slab she had been sitting on.

"Caleb,"

Her voice was like hearing a siren sing and he nodded, his heart lifting with each passing second before she smiled wide and a laugh left her lips.

"Caleb!"

With no more waiting he ran the rest of the distance to her, meeting him halfway they collided and held each other tightly; his arms encircling her body fiercely and he almost choked in desperate relief at the scent of vanilla that filled his nostrils and buried his face in her hair as they clung to each other.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she pulled back slightly, not wanting to ever let go of her he loosened his hold but never removed his arms as she stared up at him, eyes now shiny as she lifted her hand shakily and he immediately leaned into her touch, the feeling of her smooth skin a much welcome feeling, keeping her hand on his cheek she used her other to run down the side of his face as he slowly opened his eyes and on seeing her teary smile still fixed on him, couldn't wait as he leaned down and captured her lips.

Her hands moved to his neck, gripping with a wild abandon as they sought to take in as much of the other as they could. The feel of her lips on his was like a balm against his tortured soul, soothing the pain of her absence and filling him once more, completing that missing space inside him as a small whimper left her and he tightened his grip around her waist once more.

Lost in the sensations of her body against his, he didn't realize they were being watched as from the shadows, Nerissa observed the reunited pair with mixed emotions. This was all part of her plan to get the young boy to come to her and she was sure that with the use of his love against him he would surely consider joining them like she was going to offer; but on watching them, the way they acted, she couldn't help the unsought feeling of envy that had grown and was now flourishing the more she witnessed.

Seeing him was precious to her, call her cold, call her cruel, call her a villain like many had and whilst it was true she had left both him and Julian, it was in a moment of illogical thought… she wasn't thinking straight and yes she could admit the heart and its power was the only thing on her mind at that time.

But she had grown stronger since; not in the way of power, though there really was no one who could rival her strength, but in mentality, she had long since overcome the silly weaknesses that had plagued her back then, had become one with her own mind had conquered the demon's that had tried to beat her down.

Well she showed them… she showed them all and she would not stop until they bowed before her; but whilst those aspirations lay on a more open front, the matters of a personal nature, the ones close to her heart and all they involved, it was those she had yet to oppress, it was those she failed to tame and keep down and as she stared at the pair still engrossed in each other.

Lifting his hands he cupped the blonds cheeks, forcing her head to lift slightly as their eyes met again and he smiled before leaning down to kiss her once more; the way he kissed her, with such tenderness, such gentleness that it sent another pang of longing and regret as the older woman allowed herself to think back to happier memories, a lifetime ago, ones with her own adoring warrior.

The young guard was content to stay like that forever; consuming each of the honeyed kisses Cornelia gave him, but as he stood there like a switch had flipped in him he suddenly realized something about the scene that had him slowly pulling back as he looked into her face still held delicately within his hands.

"Where is Nerissa?"

Watching he frowned when Cornelia didn't respond, instead she smiled more widely and leaned in to kiss him again and like a parched man he allowed her to once more sweep him up but soon pulled back again.

"Cornelia seriously, we can't stay here," looking around the still empty cavern; something wasn't right and turned back to the blonde again.

"We need to leave… come on!" with that he turned around and began to walk them to the front, the niggling feeling still clouding him but was happy that no one had in fact stopped him since Shagon picked him up, they were just about to turn the corner when his rational side won over and despite the fact he was in enemy territory, something was nagging at him and spinning around to face her once more, he stopped moving and looked at her.

"Why weren't you locked up?"

It was coming to him now that his senses had cleared. He had been so focused on her and elated that nothing else mattered, but now the entire thing was suspicious and he kept his gaze on her, frowning once more at her lack of response.

"What has she done to you?"

Caleb was starting to worry; had the hag muted her somehow? Had she terrified the younger girl into silence? Why wasn't she speaking… grabbing her arms he peered into her face and noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"Cornelia, what had she done to you... why weren't you locked up?"

His frustration along with his worry was starting show and he gripped her tighter making her wince as he spoke again, his tone firmer as he held her chin and forced her to look at him, by now he could tell something was wrong, instead of the happiness that had filled her before, now she looked unsure, reluctant to keep his gaze it was like she was stuck on something.

"Cornelia, please tell me!"

Silence grew between them until at last another voice cut the air, springing into action Caleb pulled the blonde behind him and stood glaring as out of the shadows, Nerissa emerged; she was staring at him walking slowly to their location.

"She won't speak,"

"What have you done!"

Hand darting to his sword only to realize that he didn't have it with him, he cursed his stupidity before looking back to see the older woman only a few feet from them, having stopped she merely kept her focus on him as he demanded once more.

"If you've hurt her, I'll"

"Do nothing." She cut in, seeing his glare made her chuckle as she eyed the girl still behind him.

"She won't speak unless I command it."

Not understanding what she meant he repeated his initial question as Nerissa sighed before waving her staff over them making him stiff with tension before replying.

"If you really must know what I have done to your beloved, turn around and find out."

Her words, though straight forward, sent a shiver down his spine, her grin wasn't helping matters as suddenly a wave of dread spread throughout his body as he slowly turned around to face the blonde and an anguished cry tore from his throat.

No longer did she stand the delicate guardian that he had held moments before, now she stood in her altered form—her knight form as he took in the sight of her wings, having replaced the illusion of the fairy ones and shook his head as they spread out beyond her body, the once green and purple have given way to the dark silver covering her attire and on lifting his head to see her face, recoiled in horror at the sky blue eyes, no longer staring back at him with joy and delight, instead the chilling orbs of ice had returned; as cold as the frigid wind that surrounded them was what stared back at him.

Taking a step back he shook his head in denial. There was nothing coming from her, no happiness… no warmth… no love, instead there was only coldness and it pierced him to his bones as their eyes met once more before he had to turn away.

This wasn't his Cornelia. This was something unnatural and his gaze zoned in on the content looking Nerissa as his vision was filled with red and he felt his body moving, charging towards her, blinded by rage.

Only he didn't make it far before he found his body filled with a heaviness that saw him on the floor, lifting his head he poured every ounce of hate he held for her into his stare as she eyed him in quiet contemplation for a moment, before his world went black and he knew no more.

* * *

It was a few hours later he woke again, the first thing he saw was the stone ceiling as he very slowly pulled himself up to take a look at his surroundings. He was in the cell, it shouldn't have surprised him and groaned as his back protested at the muscles being pulled that had stiffened on lying on such an uncomfortable surface.

Making his way to the front he peered through the bars holding him in and gazed around the room.

"You're awake, good."

Turning he saw a few seconds later Nerissa enter his sight and gave her another dirty look. She chuckled and stood in front of his prison, though not for long if all went to plan.

Waving her hand a chair materialized as she settled down, the silence growing heavier as she took the time to truly look at him.

"I sent the others outside for the inevitable arrival of the guardians; and so we could share some quality time…my son."

Caleb flinched on hearing her speak of their connection, a part of him dying once the word fell from her lips; he had hoped on some level, she had been lying, a way to fool them and him into thinking the worst of his dad. But seeing the look on her face, he knew it to be real.

Though what she had said depressed him, the other part of her statement had him looking back to her as he replied.

" _All_ the guardians,"

His tone earned a smile from her making him scowl as they fell into silence once more, it took another few minutes before he glanced back to her.

"Why did you do it?"

Nerissa cocked her head slightly, "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific, my sweet. After all there are a lot of things I have done."

He scowled at her deliberate obtuseness before carrying on. "Cornelia,"

"Ah, your precious little flower,"

"Let her go, she hasn't done anything to you,"

That earned a sharp laughter as he winced again at the hard sounding noise that echoed around the cavern.

"Hasn't done anything? She cost me a knight, something that wasn't easy to make considering what went into it; so I figured if the guardians took something of mine, it's only fair I take something of theirs… an eye for an eye if you will."

He shook his head. "She was only doing what she was meant to, stopping you from taking over,"

Throwing him a pitying glance she shifted a little in her seat, "Yes and look how that worked out for her,"

Caleb's fist clenched at his sides at her remark, breathing deeply he heard her speaking again. "You must have questions,"

He turned back to her as she smiled. "Isn't that your reason for coming here?"

It had been; but now on knowing just what she had done to Cornelia, he wouldn't stop until he brought her back to Meridian… having his questions answered was just a bonus. So nodding he stood up taller, he'd play along… go with whatever she wanted for now, and then when the timing was right.

He'd run her through himself for what she had done.

"Just one mum… how do you live with yourself," he leaned back a little when she stood up and moved closer,

"By making the universe a better place." he sneered and shook his head. "No, seriously,"

Waving a hand she cut him off, "Oh I'm quite serious," before lifting the heart making him weary about what she was going to do with it; but he needn't have worried, as she released the bars freeing him from his confinement.

"When Meridian was under Phobo's rule; someone had to take charge, to unite the Meridianites and save their world."

Having not moved even though he now could, he scoffed and took a step back. "That was me, not you."

Smiling at his naivety she remained unperturbed by his glares. "Yes, and you were created by me, for entirely that purpose. Someone had to have a vision, Caleb; and on Meridian that was you, but I play on a much larger stage, only I have the vision to create a perfect universe… all worlds will be united under my rule, no more war or conflict, no injustice or suffering. If I demand obedience it is only for the greater good, to create a new order… and if that means I have to use others to do so then so be it, it that includes your little earthen love then so be it!"

He was trying desperately to avoid hearing her speech, she was crazy, pure and simple and as he looked away, determined to focus on anything but her a figure slowly descending from above had him jolting in alarm.

"Who... whose that?"

Turning slightly, she smiled at the apparition of Cassidy; one of her earlier endeavours on the way to achieving her greatness and turned back to him.

"Cassidy, or rather, her ghost; but soon, she will live again." gazing at his astonished face, a satisfied smile crept across her lips.

"Even death bows to my will," he shook his head, unable to process the level of her ambitions and moved further back into the cave. His actions made her sigh as she shook her head in disappointment, it seems there was still much to be done.

* * *

Just at the mouth of the cave Shagon and the rest stood, biding their time as they waited for the guardians' arrival as their mistress bid. Having grown used to the cold none of them bothered to try and cover themselves from the howling wilderness that constantly washed over them as Nemesis, purposely leaning against the side of the rock, turned her head to look back into the cave. She had been listening in to the conversation between Nerissa and her son; at first she wasn't going to, but on recalling just before, at what her mistress had tasked her to do… to act like her old self, to bring that side to the light and fool him into thinking nothing was wrong.

That wasn't what bothered her, if it was what Nerissa wanted then it was what she had to carry out, no what got her was the kiss; she could still feel it burning on her lips and as Nerissa made herself known to him, undoing her glamour and revealing her to his gaze, ever since she had left them she had felt conflicted.

Reaching up she grazed the outline of her lips in thought. It has been so genuine yet so desperate all at once; his entire being was shown through that kiss and as much as she found herself being pulled under by his embrace, she couldn't help but wonder why he did it.

It was clear he thought she was the Cornelia he loved, the way he kissed her proved it; but she wasn't the girl his heart belonged too, wasn't the one who had spent so long holding and treasuring the time they shared… was she?

Looking down she reflecting on that thought a little more, she had to be, Nerissa had said that she was a manifestation of what Cornelia had tried to hide; the darkest thoughts and urges kept hidden from those around her, and unlike Shagon who was a literal transformation she was merely an improved version… a Cornelia unrestrained.

So if she was a better version of the girl he loved, was everything about her memories and all, why had he pulled away? Why had he shaken his head and looked at her like she was something wrong… something unnatural. That was what confused her and at the same time found herself getting angry for it.

Who was he to reject her? Was it the way she looked, as she had to personally admit that she liked herself better this way than what she was before… or was it the fact that she _was_ like this; no longer having any ties to hold her back, she could be free to do what she liked, no longer confined to the will of Kandracar, she could exploit the rules the guardians had to obey, was it that he hated… was the limited version of what she was before the thing he loved, and now that she was uninhibited, had that love turned into disgust. She found herself unsure and she hated this feeling of weakness and so scowled at the rest of the knights who had tried to speak to her, content to stay silent as they waited.

* * *

"What I have done, what I _will_ do… is not for me alone; only you can make my vision complete Caleb."

This was the moment of truth, turning back to him, she made her way over to where he had stayed hidden, sulking in the corner and staring at her still hatefully. Ignoring his hostility she carried on, the passion she felt for her plans spilling over into her words as she beseeched him to take the chance she was offering.

"Only you, my dear boy…"

Against all his reservations, Caleb couldn't help the peak of interest at the sound of emotion in her voice; curious he slowly move closer into the light, further to her and was surprised at the look of happiness that seemed to be real and was all over her face.

As if his feet had a mind of their own, he soon found himself stood in front of her, allowing the hand to reach out and caress his face with such gentleness.

"Say you'll join me, **say… yes,"**

Finding his mind blissfully but enjoyably fuzzy, he bent his knee until she towered above him a victorious smile on her face, a hand still on his as he nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

From deep inside her jewel, Elyon was screaming. Ever since becoming trapped the days seem to melt into one long, continuous stretch of torture, it wasn't until she found she could see what was happening on the outside that her boredom was assuaged somewhat, though she didn't put it passed the hag to have allowed her to see purely out of spite; and never more had she wished she could simply wipe her own mind after witnessing all that Nerissa had done.

When she watched her attack her castle, Elyon was raged, when she watched Cornelia and the guards fight them she was scared, when she watched as Ember was taken down she was happy; but then when she watched as Nerissa made off with the injured blonde, too tired from the fight to save herself, she had been furious. But when she had watched her best friend get turned into something despised, she cried.

Cornelia meant the word to her, and watching as she became one of Nerissa's minions broke the young Queens heart; so now on seeing Caleb fall under her spell, it tore her even more to watch the people closest to her succumb to the crones manipulations.

It was then she vowed that no matter what happened, she would find a way to destroy the old witch; she had taken her powers, her freedom and she could live with that, but she had taken her best friend and that was something the monarch could not and would never forgive.

Watching as her right hand commander professed his loyalty to the witch, Elyon plotted.

* * *

Back in the cave Nerissa was euphoric; seeing her son bow to her was only one of her dreams come true, but it had been so sweet nevertheless, pulling him up she did something that she had not down in years, but such was her rare happiness that she didn't care if it made her look weak. Leaning in she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, not seeing the flash of surprise on his face at the act, before he school it back to impassive and allowed her to hug him. She pulled back still smiling and gazed at him fondly.

"You have no idea just how happy you have made me."

Saying nothing he merely returned her smile as she directed them further inside the cave. "This is only the start Caleb, I promise you, in my new world you shall want for nothing."

He remained quiet listening to her speak and feeling sick with each word that left her lips at the goals she had but trained his face to stay blank as she looked back to him.

"Once I have achieved everything I need to make my new universe, no longer will people have to suffer, no longer will people have to do without… and no longer will you have to prioritise what means the most to you,"

Caleb still didn't say anything; he had been listening to what she had said and deep down, a part of him was horrified at how he seemed to be genuinely listening to her , he knew that she was only saying what he wanted to hear, that he would sympathize with her cause and that once she had the power, she would do with it what Phobos would do and subjugate the people into compliance. She didn't care about the people, she only cared for power and it was that thought which held his stance firm.

"As soon as my new order is complete, and all the words will be brought into one, single, unifying realm. No longer will you have to worry about what choice to make between your love and your duty; with Meridian no longer there won't be any need for you to guard a simple castle, you shall be a prince, one who can spend however long he want's with his beloved."

That had him pausing again, the barrier between his world and Cornelia's had been a large point of contention in their relationship and at one point nearly had them splitting for good, it was just his luck that Cornelia eventually saw the bigger picture and the cold shoulder she had been giving him thawed.

Only now it looked like she could give two cold shoulders and freeze the rest of his body; seeing the eyes so arctic in their gaze, he fought the urge to shiver and give himself away, instead looking at her with his smile and nodded.

"I'd like that,"

Her smile was nothing short of triumphant. "My sweet, dear boy, you shall have it all."

She was about to say something else, when the mountain suddenly shook making them both turn around, as Nerissa's smile turned into a smirk and she faced the entrance.

"It seems the guardians have arrived."

* * *

Despite being loyal to his mistress Shagon was starting to get bored. Standing outside looking at nothing but the falling snow, it was grating on his patience and he was in half a mind to chuck a snowball at Tridart, the most grumpy of them all and see what his reaction would be just as a flash of bright light saw his boredom vanish, a smirk crossing his lips at the group emerging from the portal.

"And here I was thinking you'd never show!"

Will glared down at Shagon. "Sorry to disappoint." Before her eyes turned to the figure at his side and her throat clogged uncomfortably, Taranee hovered by her side, her own eyes landing on the lost guardian as she turned to the leader.

"Remember, we don't know what she feeds off; so until we can figure it out, think of nothing."

Nodding at her advice she left her to tell the others as Haylin gently dropped Julian to the ground as Irma dropped Blunk leaving him to fall into a snow heap as the pair picked themselves up and with a nod to Will, turned to the entrance and started on their mission to get inside.

Before they could even climb into the sky, Khor had already leapt across the ground as the others followed suit and the fight began; immediately Shagon went for Will but was side-tracked by Taranee who shot a blast of scorching fire his way, Will took the ice knight, her electric bolts crackling dangerously as they put their second plan into motion.

Having known just who gave who energy, they had decided to split up and swap knights, that way if they couldn't feed then they wouldn't be as strong and if not faced with Shagon, Will's hate wouldn't be as easy to bring out. It seemed to be working too, Shagon getting more angrier with every failed attempt to bait Will, Tridart unable to deflect as many of the bolts as he would have liked and on the ground, both Irma and Haylin were busy goading and laughing at the furious Khor, the beast jumping between the pair but failing to get either as Haylin finally dropped to the ground and delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach, using all her power to send him smashing into the mountain.

Shagon groaned as a lucky shot hit his torso, the red hot flames burning his skin as he tried to pull away from the flames only to get hit once more sending him crashing to the ground, Taranee looked pleased as she hovered above his fallen form and glanced to Will who had already seen off the ice knight, their eyes locking and the leader nodded before looking around as the small reprieve allowed her the time to search for the only one not fighting.

She was soon joined by the others as they too scoured the skies only to find them empty. "Where did Cornelia—"

Haylin didn't have time to finish her sentence as the familiar blast of telekinetic energy slammed into all four, sending them flying in all directions as both Will and Taranee hit the side of the mountain, the collision was enough to break the fire guardian's arm as she cried out in agony and falling to the ground.

Will had barely managed to hold herself as she hit the stone, the sharp angles cutting into her skin before she slid down and grasping at the pointed ledges, clung to the side in time to watch both Irma and Haylin crash into the snow below them, before their bodies were covered by a barrage of snow brought down on them from the peak as the red-head then looked to see Cornelia bringing the snow forth to bury her friends with.

Breathing in sharply and wincing at the pain, Will then turned to find Taranee on the floor; having manged to pull herself up and was sitting, cradling her arm in a way that had the leader burning with rage. She might have felt agony at what had happened to her, but she couldn't allow Cornelia to hurt them and get away with it.

Spinning around she focused in on the knight, her attention firmly on the blonde as she took off towards her, it seemed that everyone know this was a fight between them as she glanced down to find Shagon and the others watching, the lack of interference should have been a warning and his smirk a sign of something bad, but she didn't care and instead kept on track towards the hovering Cornelia.

It seemed she was waiting for her, the powerful wings beating steadily as she hovered above the buried bodies of the two guardians and was watching impassively as Will gathered all of her energy and foregoing the pain that was burning in her side, unleashed a powerful torrent of lightening as it flew directly towards the earth guardian.

From their respective locations, five sets of eyes watched as the powerful assault shot downwards at the knight; it seemed like it was going to be a direct hit and as much as Will hated the thought of hurting her friend, she couldn't help but feel the slight pride that washed over her at having avenged the more seriously injured Taranee.

Having picked up speed the long streak of lightening was almost upon her, but Will soon found her eyes narrowing at the fact the blonde hadn't bothered to move, still hovering she was merely watching and it was something the leader immediately found suspicious. She was right to be so as a flash of green light soon saw the blonde vanishing, the lightening, once on course to strike her, now passing through the air she had been and off into the sky leaving Will stunned to what she had just seen.

In shock she stares at the empty space, before spinning around, eyes darted about the open air wildly in a bid to find where she had gone; but just like before she couldn't spot her and on glancing back down, her lip curled at the still mocking smirk worn by her rival.

"Will watch out!"

Hearing Taranee shout her eyes drifted to where she still sat and on seeing her pointing to the sky above her, panic clear in her face, Will looked up and her eyes widening before she found herself being smashed into harshly, yelling out she soon found herself in an inescapable grip as she realized they were dropping to the ground and fast.

Struggling to get free, she froze on hearing the low but chilling voice in her ear as Cornelia, punishing in her hold, leaned in as she dragged them down.

"I told you to get better,"

"Cornelia—Cornelia! Listen to me!"

"You didn't heed my warnig; how will you ever hope to beat us if you are weak."

"Cornelia dammit! Please—this isn't you, this is—"

But she was cut off when she felt her body cinched, stuck immobile with no chance of escape and she tried furiously to break free, only to find herself being thrown down to the ground seconds later; hitting the ground hard. Hitting the floor her lungs shook in her chest, entire upper body hurting and as she lay there she could hear Taranee screaming at her to move, so rolling over slowly she barely saw the oncoming attack, let alone have time to dodge it as the powerful green energy that had left Cornelia's hands hit her straight on.

Taranee screamed hoarsely as Will was surrounded by blinding green light as the fire guardian desperately struggled to get to her feet, this wasn't surpassed to happen, staring at the airborne Cornelia she felt the hate fill her once more this time at both of them; Nerissa for doing this and the blonde for not fighting back as she ignored the pain shooting through her arm and flew to where Will was last seen.

* * *

"I do hope you kept her alive," turning she found Shagon flying next to her, his grin turning maniacal at the sight of Taranee furiously trying to rouse a motionless Will,

"I still haven't yet begun to have my fun and I can't very well have that if you've killed her,"

A desperate cry of relief had them looking to find Taranee smiling. Will must have been alive despite the horrific injuries now covering her body, a large spray of water saw the snow dome burst at the top as Irma and Haylin emerged from their snowy tomb. The pair looked around trying to find either of the others as the cries caught their attention and on looking down, Haylin gasped at seeing the fire guardian clutching a lifeless looking Will.

Haylin dived down leaving Irma to stare ahead at the obvious culprit, though it could have been any of them the brunette had a strong feeling of who it was and glared murderously at the silent blonde, wondering just how far gone she was to have attacked those she called friends.

Hearing her name saw her breaking off eye contact with Cornelia as she dived down to where they huddled, a scream had the rest of the knights turning to find Blunk being chased around by Khor, the small passling running from one side to the other as the bestial knight toyed with him, enjoying the hunt.

"I would say the show must go on… but I think they've been so badly beaten it's made me pity them."

She turned to Shagon who was staring at the anguished group with a sadistic grin before turning to look at her.

"We'll give them one more chance; see if they actually learn from their sore mistakes... I think it's time we see how successful mistress has been."

With that he swooped down and flew back to the cave; watching him go she lingers in the air for a moment more, hearing the pleas for Will to wake and looked back to her work, on watching as they tried and failed to rouse the red-head, she felt nothing at observing the scene.

No pity like Shagon felt, even if it was in jest and especially no remorse; but at the same time she felt no urge to kick them whilst they were down either, no malice though their pain was still giving her strength that she could very well end them… she had the power, but oddly enough no motivation.

She just felt… empty

Deciding to go back she spun around and flew off towards the mouth of the cave, the lingering stare of Irma still on her as she watched her go.

* * *

Whilst the knights had been doing their job of fighting, Julian and Blunk had been busy sneaking into the cave; watching out for the large beast that couldn't fly and so posed a threat they moved slow and unseen, almost making it inside but the surprise appearance of Halinor stopped them in their tracks.

Not knowing how to beat her and having no powers of their own, they backed up as she followed them, her blank eyes staring right through them though she kept on their tail. The wall hitting their backs stopped them as they found themselves cornered and the man looked to see her lifting her hand, a small burst of flame ready when the sound of low growling saw Blunk, who had been sneaky enough to duck her sight, but not enough it seemed to lose Khor, come running round the corner with the large beast right behind him.

Julian watched as the passling ran right passed Halinor, as Khor rushed them, barrelling right into the old fire guardian and sending her flying into the wall, he watched as she fell down out cold due to the hit as Khor paid no heed to his actions and kept on following the little passling leaving the path free for Julian, who with one last concerned look for the woman, moved on and further in to find Caleb.

"I will share the power of the heart of Meridian, and make the entire universe bow to your will; and you wouldn't have to harm the guardians, just keep them out of harm's way,"

Still keeping his façade, he nodded and spoke flatly. "Out of _our_ way," she smiled, pleased at his acquiescence; the rapid beating of wings saw the knights' return, she watched as Shagon and Tridart landed on the ground, Khor following close have given up trying to capture the tricky passling, observing them closely and realized her last knight wasn't there.

"Where is Nemesis?"

He was about to respond when the knight in question swooped down next to him, having all four of them back gave her a sense of satisfaction, if they were all account and clearly unharmed that meant they had won their battle and that made her very happy as Shagon grinned before speaking.

"I don't think the guardians will be any trouble… at least not a for a while, not after Nemesis here laid a solid smack down on Will, still out cold when we left. Does this please you mistress?"

An overwhelming feeling of exultation filled her entirely at the news, smiling widely she nodded her head at the knights.

"More than you know… you have done well, all of you, I'm so proud."

Both Tridart and Shagon preened at her praise, Khor growled happily whilst Nemesis tilted her head. She smiled once more before turning back to Caleb who had been staring at Cornelia again; seeing her with the knights—acting against her friends, looking so frozen, it wasn't the Cornelia he knew and loved, and knowing that it was all down to the woman in front of him brought back in anger in twofold.

Cornelia wouldn't have wanted this, wouldn't have wanted him to join even if he had, for a second or so, seriously considered it, it wouldn't have been her anyway and so his steadfastness to his decision he was determined to stick by, was made easier as she addressed him.

Lifting her hand she held out the heart as it started to glow; sending sparks crackling and compelling him to lift his hand in return.

Taste of your birth-right!"

He was so close and she couldn't stop the victorious smirk from crossing her lips, only for it to fall seconds later when he snatched out and grabbed it, his face alive with smugness and she realized he had been playing her.

"You… FOOL!"

She glared at him with Caleb returning the look. "Why would you try to take what was freely offered!"

Lifting her hand she snarled as the flash of green saw the jewel, once in his grip, now back in hers as the sparks flew from the crystal more potently and the young commander backed away slightly, a little fearful of what would come next.

Just behind her the knights reacted to her anger; Shagon tensed, his fists curling as her anger radiated through him, the angel staring at the young boy with malice in his eyes, Khor growled menacingly as Tridart laughed, his chuckle low and cold as he as Caleb turned from Nerissa and found her eyes.

Unlike the others Nemesis hadn't moved to his treachery; remaining still she simply watched in some confusion as the older woman's question rang true in her ears. Why would he give himself away like that? If he really had wanted to get one over on the crone then waiting until she had placed the heart in his hands of her own accord would have ensured he walked away with it that day… whether he went with all his limbs might have been another question, but at least the heart would have been his.

Only now he had lost the heart and gave away his true intentions, and as she watched her Mistress grow more furious with every passing second, and his eyes having left the danger in front of him to catch hers, she felt the familiar conflict rising up once more as he stared at her.

Seconds later and he felt his body lift into the air, he looked wildly back at the woman—his Mother, to find her darkened stare lancing right through him, before he felt himself go hurting into the wall, his back slamming heavily on the stone and dropped to the floor, where he knelt on his knees winded.

"You didn't listen to a word I said!"

He inhaled deeply, getting as much air into his tightened lungs before replying. "You mean the ranting about how you're a force for universal order?"

She snarled, enraged at his backchat as the jewel crackled and spat potent electrical currents around them. "My blood flows through your veins. You belong to me""

Struggling, he picked himself up and stood facing her, his face defiant and resolute despite the pain he felt. "This isn't about blood; this is about good versus evil, guess which side I'm on,"

His taunting voice had driven her to the edge. So furious she gripped the heart tighter as by now the streams of electricity had become so powerful, even the knights were becoming fretful of its power as Tridart and Khor both took uneasy steps back, Shagon stayed, though his face was creased with trepidation for his Mistress whilst the blonde merely kept her gaze on Caleb, worrying as to his safety but unsure as to why as Nerissa's voice echoed once again around the cave.

"Then I will destroy you!"

"No, you won't,"

A new voice cut into to their exchange, a welcome one that had the young boy smiling in relief as from the side, Julian made his way over to them. Glancing down he saw Blunk hiding slightly, his eyes on Khor as the passling kept watch on the knight that had tried to eat him and it was then Caleb realized he must have gone for help.

Nerissa turned her head on hearing her once lover and looked on as the older man got closer, he looked between both of them before turning back to her, his stare hard as he spoke.

"You will no harm our child, Nerissa, I won't let you."

Instead of reacting to the obvious threat, she instead looked back to where Caleb stood, looking tense.

"If our love could create this magnificent son,"

She winced at the word but said nothing, allowing him to continue, "There must have been some good in you… once."

He moved to stand next to their son, both identical beings staring back at her as she faltered slightly at his words, torn between wanting to make an example of them for failing to understand her designs and yet… seeing him once more, remembering how they shared something so long ago, it _was_ special, he had been right. And recalling just how Caleb had been with before with whom he thought was Cornelia, seeing them brought back those times and so with closed eyes, she lowered the heart.

"Then," she began, still not looking at them, "Just this once… I will let you both go; but cross me again and there will _no_ mercy, no escape."

"Gee, mum, most kids just get grounded." His comeback was quick but his eyes had turned back to where the blonde stood, the urge to run and steal her away pulsating with every beat of his heart; he vaguely heard his Mother say something else before she disappeared, Cassidy, who was at her side vanishing next and he nearly strained all the muscles in his neck as he watched with a heavy heart, the knights following immediately after.

He watched the space she had been seconds before and sagged to his knees, the pain of having lost her a second time shooting through him, allowing the hand resting gently on his shoulder to remain as his dad tried to offer him sympathy.

On the other side of the mountain Nerissa reappeared, she glanced to where the guardians still lay and was pleased to see them surrounding one who appeared to be down for the count and was even more joyed to see it with her own eyes as they tried to wake the injured Will. At her side, Nemesis leaned forwards slightly, reacting to the woman's rising want to just destroy them where they stood, oblivious to their presence, but holding herself back, unlike Tridart who was staring at the defeated group with a hungry glint in his white eyes.

"I think we've seen enough, we're leaving here this, this instant."

It seemed the ice knight either wasn't listening or was unhappy with her decision and turned to her, "But the guardians are down; we can destroy them right now!"

The others watched Nerissa tense, she turned facing the eager knight, disgust in her features as the skies filled with a rumbling roar of pain alerting the conscious guardians as they spun and looked until they found the source of the noise and watched in astonishment, Tridart shaking in the air in agony, waves of electric coursing through him.

"You question my orders," as he cried out again, the voltage powering up as her anger grew, "Disobedience, will result in total disaster, every time."

With that the still shocked guardians watched as the small entourage vanished, leaving them alone on the windy peak, stuck until they could wake their leader and return to earth to rethink what their next move would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, finally up,**

 **Know it's a bit later than normal and I apologize. Anyway not going to keep this too long (despite my last AN) just want to say thank you to**

 **'Transformer 0 ' for commenting, I do hope the limited fight scene was good enough and I'll try to add more in future chapters. Also pokemon reference... Love it.**

 **Anyway with that said, I hope everyone (Who still reads) enjoys and I don't own WITCH.**

 **PS: any mistakes I again apologize for in advance, I really didn't have to time to go over this in as much detail as I would have liked.**

* * *

The reality of what had happened on Mt. Thanos didn't truly hit Caleb until they returned back to Meridian. After Nerissa had let them go and retreated to parts unknown, both he and Julian had left the cave only to find the rest of the guardians still grouped together, and going to ask why they hadn't yet left was stunned to find an unconscious Will.

Their astonishment quickly turning to horror as Taranee, the only one of them who had witnessed the fight, explained to the pair that Will had engaged Cornelia only to get beaten and nearly crushed for her efforts leaving the others shocked as even Irma and Haylin were speechless, with the water guardian only having an inkling that the blonde had caused the leaders blackout, but not actually knowing what went on as she listened to Taranee.

At hearing how Will had been attacked and so viciously, and by who was enough to flare Caleb's anger once more, as he said nothing else before bending to pick the red-head up from the snow giving a side glance as Blunk activated the portal to take them back to Meridian, the royal guard walking through leaving the others to catch up. He didn't stop until he had carried her to the hospital wing and made sure someone tended to her before leaving and retreating to his room, leaving the others confused as to his actions, but Julian knew he needed time and so left him alone.

On finally making it to the peace of his room Caleb slammed the door shut and leaned against the wood, trying to clear his mind of everything before he could even try to make sense of all that had gone on. Seeing Cornelia had been the only one true thing that had kept him going that day, but even her image had now been tainted upon seeing what that witch had done.

The beautiful picture he had slowly changed into an unforgiving image of a nightmare and he shook his head trying to get the apparition of her standing so cold from his mind, desperately trying to keep the ones he had of her soft and warm, back in Kandracar amongst the flowers; call him a cliché but she never had been more beautiful then she had back then and to know that Nerissa had destroyed that made him so angry that he never had the chance to follow through on his promise to finish her, he never heard the sound of the cabinet crashing, not until he opened his eyes and looked to see him standing at the foot of its remains.

He stared at the wrecked furniture, still feeling fury and resentment it wasn't long before his cloths stand followed suit as soon everything that he could reach was tossed up into the air, bearing the brunt of his rage as the noises coming from his room travelled outside, enough to attract the curious and wary looks from those passing in the corridor, who knew whose room it was and was worried just what might have happened to have their queen's commander so worked up.

Inside and after all that he had reached had been upturned; his bed devoid of sheets and mattress lying on the floor, next to his broken side cabinet did the rage fuelling his anger filled adrenaline rush subside and allowing everything once more to pile on him, found his energy flee his body and finding himself drained of everything: emotional, physical and mentally, sunk to the mattress, and with them never having had place in his world before, he didn't care as he allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

It was a few hours later when he woke, having cried himself to sleep he slowly opened his eyes to darkness. Slowly pushing himself up he glanced outside to find the sky having darkened considerably and so quickly getting to his feet, he pushed back whatever sadness he felt as he knew that from now on it was only going to get harder, he made his way to the small room adjacent to freshen up before leaving and going to find the others.

It turned out whilst he slept Will had woken and he found Julian, Blunk and to his surprise the guardians, sitting around the table with Elyon's parents; his arrival saw Julian standing but Caleb lifted his hand and made his way to where everyone sat. On seeing the guardians he gave them small nods until his eyes landed on Will, the red-head smiled grimly in understanding of his expression before patting the seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She inhaled deeply before nodding. "Well thanks to some delightfully tasting medicine shoved down my throat, no longer feeling like I've been squashed by a steamroller,"

Frowning at her confusing metaphor he merely nodded and slid into the seat next to her; at his side she inhaled another sharp breath before adding.

"The only thing still injured is my pride," a small chuckle saw her turning to see his lip quirking and smiled, glad at having made the frown disappear as Haylin leaned over, he looked up when her hand touched the top of his and saw her smiling sympathetically at him. Something that made the back of his teeth itch, he hated pity but he knew it wasn't her fault, out of all of them the Asian girl was the one with the most empathy and so retuned her smile silently.

"I'm fine Haylin," he said, replying to her to her unanswered question just as Thomas leaned over, his own face filled with concern.

"Are you sure? Julian has told us what happened... can't have been easy to learn something so disturbing like that."

Throwing his father a slightly peeved glare, Caleb sighed and shook his head, resigned to the fact that by know his old man must have explained all and replied tiredly.

"No, it wasn't."

The room fell into an uneasy tension but was soon broken by the door opening, followed by the huffed grunts of Blunk who was holding something in his hands as he made his way over to the boy.

"Blunk saved friend Caleb some tea, before it was all gone."

The brown haired commander smiled lightly at the passling's growing consideration and accepted the offered dish with a nod.

"Thanks Blunk,"

The little passling nodded bashfully, accepting the approval before scurrying under the table and coming out the other end, much to the displeasure of Irma who frowned when the smelly creature made his pit-stop by her chair and moved nearer to Taranee who smiled at the response, careful to keep her arm, which had been wrapped in a sling, away from contact before turning back to Caleb.

Staring down at the dish of Ox underbelly, his stomach rumbled and not knowing how hungry he was until the smell hit him he picked up the spoon and began to eat. After a few bites he wiped his mouth before turning back to the guardians.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, why are you still here?"

Surely if Will had been awake and by the looks of it, had for some time, wasn't the logical thing to go back to earth as he waited for her response. He watched as she nodded before turning to him.

"Well we wanted to see how you were doing. Like Mr Brown said, hearing something that scary must have been a shock."

On the other side the water guardian nodded. "It's like—all kinds of creepy, we feel for you, buddy,"

He chuckled at the derisive remark but knew it was the brunette's version of love and placed the spoon down before sighing.

"Honestly, I'm trying not to think about it; I mean yeah, it's been a shock to learn but quite frankly I can get over it. I've gone this long without a mother, plus she left me… she left _us_ , so to me she's just another dictator who we'll beat at the end."

No one spoke at the seemingly final declaration, Julian looked on at his son, worry in his eyes at the darkened glare as he spoke of Nerissa before he resumed eating his meal. Silence grew between them once more as Will, who decided that he seemed fine enough, or at least pretending he was ok, as the red head knew that he would never tell his true feelings; the only one's he ever did that for was Julian or Cornelia, and even that was a stretch as she slowly stood, her movement gaining the others attention.

"Well, once again, thanks for saving my arse back there…" Caleb nodded as the others began to stir and stand from their chairs; he watched the small round of goodbyes whilst eating slowly and chewing, something came to him, a slow realization but one that was now bugging him.

"Who is Nemesis?"

Everyone stopped and turned to him, as the guardians frowned. "What?"

He put down his spoon and lifted his head to look at them, "Nemesis; it's what Nerissa called Cornelia. I didn't think much of it at first, I was so angry I wanted to hurt her, but now it's something that's annoying me."

He eyed Will who looked just as confused as he felt before shrugging. "But I have never heard of the name, I don't know who it is… so perhaps maybe one of you might."

Staring ahead, he glanced from one to the next and feeling what small hope he had fade at the looks ranging of puzzlement and complete bewilderment; only Taranee's face held any sign of awareness to his question, a deep pensive gaze upon her face as eventually Will knew it was time to leave. So putting the question aside to another time, he bid them goodbye and watched as they left through the portal and back to earth.

* * *

It was less than a day before Taranee had the answer; on getting to school and meeting with the others, she wasn't surprised to find Cornelia also having returned; she doubted the blonde could keep a façade with her parents and so walked passed them, smirking their way as they watched her go into the school. As she vanished inside Will groaned making them look to her.

"What?"

Rubbing a hand over her face, the red-head looked to them, her expression gloomy. "Just remembered, I have at least three lessons with her today,"

The others winced and as soon as the bell rang, patted her shoulder sympathetically, for once glad that they were a year below before they split in different directions. Trudging towards double History, Will braced herself for what was ahead of her, unsure if she could cope with any more surprises but that idea would change when later during the day when on reaching her locker, she would get a letter from Matt.

* * *

Throughout the lessons Cornelia ignored Will, unlike Shagon when he finally made his show she had no need to interact with them to get strength and so sat with the popular kids when it was breaks and lunch. The vapid bunch of idiots welcoming her instantly and situating herself into the middle of the insipid group she could get her fill of want and desires as the girls in front of her predictably started talking about boys; who was the cutest, who had the nicest smile or butt and completely unaware of the energy they were giving the silent blonde.

Cornelia rolled her eyes in disgust as the sound of whining reached her ears, how she longed to simply smack the idiocy out of each and every one of these useless peons they grated on her sanity that much. How anyone could think this lot were something to admire was beyond her, true that she was the main one to revere but surely she wasn't this immature; so instead of deigning to respond to a person's question she simply settled back against the table and closed her eyes, if the fools were smart then they would know not to disturb her, common sense they might lack but surely self-preservation had to exist as she sat and drew off their emotions.

"What she doing,"

Haylin shrugged needlessly as they all watched from their vantage points on the table in the middle of the dining hall. It had baffled them that she had done literally nothing all day, apart from classes she had been like every other student, blending in seamlessly and it had the foursome unnerved and befuddled as to her actions. Will, unsure about the blondes game and partly wanting to forget the flattening at her hands, turned away and pulling out a small folded piece of paper catching Irma's eye.

"What's that?"

Looking up she realized that now she had their attention and unfolded it before replying. "It's a note… from Matt."

Now fully more focused on the paper that contained words from the long absent boy they turned inwards, leaving the blonde alone for the time being they all focused on the paper.

"So what's it say?"

Peering down at the writing Will squints her eyes for a second before speaking.

"Dear Will, I'm sorry, for the longest time I thought I could do this, but I can't. At first it was cool, seeing you as a guardian, getting to see you in action and fight those monsters was a bit like a sci-fi film. But it was seeing those monsters that made me realize… this was real, that the danger they posed was very real and the times they came too close was all too real. I'm sorry but keeping something of that magnitude a secret—it's just too much. I hope this doesn't make you think too badly of me, but I'm just thinking about the future and my family.

Once again, I'm sorry,"

Love Matt.

She gazed at the paper slightly dazed. She had been hoping for something along the lines of him being back soon, that where he had gone was only temporary, but this…

Lifting her head she caught the sympathetic stares and her hand darted out, grabbing the paper and scrunching it tightly under her fingers.

"I knew it was too much,"

"Will,

But before any of them could say anything else, the red-head shot up from her chair and stormed as quickly as she could towards the exit, passing Cornelia as she did and giving the detached blonde a glare before pushing on the door and leaving.

* * *

"I have a little task for you,"

Both Shagon and Nemesis stood in front of Nerissa, she had called for them as soon as school had finished, with the day going brighter in the blondes case at seeing Will so despondent all the way until the end of school where she simply left without a word. On getting home she had to show her face for a while just so her parents knew she was there before faking a call and leaving as soon as she was changed. Getting to Matt's she found him waiting in his garden, the boy smirking in greeting before using the ring to create a portal and stepping to the other side, was met by the older woman who had summoned them.

"Whilst it's good to know that Will and the rest of those pathetic guardians are feeling low on optimism right now, I'm still not convinced that they have received the message fully, so I want you to pay them a little home visit—more specifically, their loved ones; nothing says seriousness like an attack on those close to their hearts, though be clear it's only to scare them… I don't want them physically harmed."

Watching as both lowered their heads she slashed her sceptre creating another portal back to earth and stood back allowing them to go through.

"I'm taking Will."

Turning Nemesis eyed Shagon, sensing his authoritativeness on the matter; not caring who took who she simply shrugged.

"Fine, I'll take Taranee and Irma, you can have Haylin." He nodded at the arrangement and watched as she turned to look at the sky, frowning at the light still shining clear overhead.

"Though any attempts at intimidation would be unfeasible at this time; we'll have to wait until it's darker."

Brows dipping at the light he nodded again in agreement. Both stood in the back of his garden, unsure of what to do next. They might have been knights but personally they were not really that close. Only Will connected them and so outside matters such as socializing was really only done with the others; but having not had dinner that afternoon, she couldn't stomach the food that place served, it was like Knickerbocker really did want someone to sue for food poisoning she turned to a now glamoured Shagon.

"I'm hungry, want to get something whilst we wait."

Surprised at the invite Shagon looked at her for a moment before nodding and followed her from his garden.

They found themselves at the Imperial kitchen, like the silver dragon it was only one of two save the other restaurant that served Chinese and so they chose to lay low in there for a while seeing as the obvious was out whilst the sun slowly set and the sky grew dim. Finally when she found herself full and on looking the window to see the sun having completely set, she knew it was time and so on paying they left the restaurant and split up to go find their respective targets.

* * *

It took her a while to find one of Irma's parents but eventually she found her dad, driving in the police cruiser and tailing it for a while before finally swooping down and coming up fast behind, skimmed the top before using her wing to block the window causing the car to swerve and screech and come to a jerky stop. One down she went off in search of someone of Taranee's to mess with and as if luck was on her side, she came across her brother playing ball in the court downtown.

Watching him from the nearest rooftop she noted how completely engrossed he was in his game; running towards the hoops to shoot, knowing there wasn't a better time to interrupt she lifted her hand and the ball that was sailing towards the hoop, froze in mid-air. The sight was enough to confuse the older boy but not for long before the ball went shooting back towards him, slamming into his stomach and knocking every ounce of breath from his body causing him to fall to his knees. He coughed harshly as he tried hard to regain his breath before the ball that had bounced innocuously, came to a slow roll then suddenly burst in front of him.

Rearing away in shock he fell to his back all witnessed by the blonde who eyed his fright and smirked in victory before taking off back into the sky, diving down backwards and flying low between the alleyway's back to Matt's where Shagon had yet to return and so not bothering to wait around, forced her glamour back on before making the journey back home. Having discussed with the other knight about his miraculous return tomorrow, would see how everything went as she buzzed the door open and went inside.

* * *

The next morning Will was fuming; after confronting Shagon at the pier she was anxious to get to school to tell the others, only to stop on hearing that they had all been hit. Not them directly but those around them, Yan-lin nearly got fried by the angel of hate and Will guessed he had gone to the older woman before going to mess with her, as Irma reported her dad had come back with the strangest story about a giant bird that nearly took him off the road as Taranee lastly told of how her brother came back sporting the biggest ball shaped bruise she had ever seen on his abdomen.

Only, she didn't think that had been caused by Shagon. She had her theory when hearing him talk, he laughed at the end and said it might have been the heat, but the fire guardian knew heat, and she also knew that simply wasn't hallucinations.

"He said the ball froze in mid-air, hovered for a couple of seconds before flying back in his direction." She paused to glance around, a look of ire on her face.

"So far from what we've seen, Shagon merely uses those beams of his to cause destruction… who is the only person we _do_ know that has Telekinesis?"

She paused again giving them time to figure it out as Irma growled, having caught on first. "Cornelia did this!"

"I think she went after Peter and your dad, Shagon obviously went after Yan-lin and you, Will." She barely had time to finish when Irma was up, her whole body burning with ire that she simply strode up to where the popular kids and Cornelia was sitting.

"Cornelia!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to her, she ignored their incredulous and in the cheerleaders' cases, disgusted looks as Cornelia didn't even bother to open her eyes, her blatant dismissal had the brunette even more incensed as by now she had been joined by the others, wary about being so close to her once more.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! So you better answer me!"

Still silent everyone was looking at her in shock. Never had they heard the normally laid back girl so furious and at the blonde, as she heaved a deliberate sigh and finally lifted her head, eyes opening they zoned in on the rage filled girl.

"What can I do for you, Irma?"

The almost mocking tone nearly had the water guardian leaping on her but was held back by Will, the sight further amused the older girl watching as Will lifted her head to meet her eyes; once connected she fought the urge to shiver at the slight hardening they took before licking her lips and speaking.

"We need to talk to you… in private."

There it was, the most direct form of conversation they would have that didn't include massive amounts of pain on the other end, but as Cornelia stared, eyes still hard and finally shifting to stand, that had yet to be seen as she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way inside the school, without words, leaving the others to watch her go. Just as she got to the doors, Irma finally regained her bearing and charged after her as the others ran to catch her up. They lost them both for a couple of minutes as they frantically scoured the halls, they didn't want anything to happen to Irma who was on the warpath and ran down the hall only to hear shouting and pushed on the door to see the brunette challenging her.

"I know it was you alright! So you better tell me to my face now or so help me I'll—"

The others rushed in and joined her when Cornelia suddenly stood up taller; standing behind the irate water guardian they stood nervously just in case she decided to start something and already having to look up to her face under normal circumstances was bad enough, now knowing just what she could and had done, made the blonde seem all the more taller as slowly, her lip curled into a side smirk.

"That is a very serious accusation your throwing about there, Irma. I don't think I like your tone either,"

"Oh you'll get more than just an accusation, you little bitc—" whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Haylin hastily threw her hand over her mouth, muffling the curse word that was on her tongue, fearfully the air guardian looked to where Cornelia stood, looking flatly at the angry brunette.

"If you were any wiser Irma, I'd stop speaking as soon as Haylin takes her hand away. After all, starting a rumour—any rumour—would be very damaging… especially for all those involved."

Unable to stand there and let her threaten them Will stepped forwards, her hand crackling with built up energy she faced the pleased looking blonde who turned her attention to her at last.

"Round two Will? Didn't think you had it in you,"

"Just stop this, Cornelia. We get it, alright, but this won't stop us… so you can go tell your little mistress that her plan failed."

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes; Will with her hands up and trying with every ounce of her willpower not to try pleading with her too see sense when she knew that after two attacks she was lost to them, so did her best to look like the leader she was as Cornelia kept her eyes on her for a few more seconds, eyes boring into her deeply before pushing away from the desk and making her way over. The rest all tensed as she came to stand in front of them, still with her eyes on the red-head as she leaned in and almost with a whisper, spoke.

"Or what?"

Her own eyes never leaving those of her old friend, Will swallowed the lump in her throat before replying. "You'll soon find out."

No one spoke a word, the thinly veiled threat issued by the leader prompted one last intense stare down by the blonde who seemed to be thinking something over, before stepping back. Smiling she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, leaving them still quiet and stunned that she didn't try to retaliate for the warning given, though knew that sometime later it would cost them as she reached the door.

"I guess we shall… oh, and Will?"

Slowly turning to her she met her eyes as the amused light sparkling in the icy orbs saw the lump returning bigger than before as she spoke, her voice laced with faux questioning.

"Had anymore letters from Matt recently?"

Hearing the name brought the second thing that Will had learnt during her fight with Shagon and seeing the wicked looking smirk on her face, Cornelia obviously knew that the letter had been a fake and a new surge of anger welled up inside her as the blonde laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't have… after all, given what's happened to the poor boy, I don't think he'll be able to pick up a pen, much less write his own name."

She was cut off by the bolt of electricity that hit the wall next to her and she ducked out the door, her laughter ringing until it faded down the hall, leaving the red-head breathless with rage. It was quiet for a moment or two before finally Haylin cut the tension.

"What did she mean?"

Sighing heavily, she tamped down the strong desire to go and find the blonde again, to hurt her and then shake her until she spilled what she knew about Matt as she slowly turned to see them staring at her; another tired sigh left her lips before she began to explain what had happened last night at the pier, and how the letter what they thought had been from Matt, had really been from Shagon who had managed to copy his writing.

Once she had finished Irma looked to the door where the older girl had been not ten minutes before,

"So Cornelia knew that it was fake?"

"Obviously,"

"That bitch!"

Will nodded, inclined to agree with her and closed her eyes at the mocking laughter just as the bell rang. They gathered their bags and left the room down to their first lesson as they stopped at the end of the hall' Will was just glad she didn't have any classes with Cornelia until after lunch just as Taranee spoke.

"Haylin, is it ok if we come round afterwards?"

The younger girl shrugged and nodded. "I guess so, why?"

They all saw her curious face morph into a smug looking smile and glanced from one to the other,

"Because, I think Caleb has given us the answer to our long standing problem."

They stared at her, curious and confused making her chuckle as the second bell rang and she shooed Will down the hall.

"Later, right now get to class or you'll be late!" with that she grabbed hold of the other arms and dragged them down the hall. Will watched them go as they rounded the corner, and smiled to herself and turned around, rushing up the corridor and making it to class just in time as the teacher followed not two minutes later.

* * *

"Alright Taranee, you've kept us in suspense for forever now," the fire guardian rolled her eyes at the exaggeration as they piled into the basement and once Haylin had brought them down some food, all of them rounded on her, eager for answers.

"Alright—alright… well as you know, each time we've gone against the knights, it hasn't ended well for us,"

The small scoffs and murmurs saw her bringing out her laptop as she placed it on the small box in front of her; since Meridian and when Caleb had mentioned the name, it had been bothering her as she could recall having read the name from somewhere, but just couldn't put a finger on where. It wasn't until she was rooting through previous essays looking for a mark to show to her Mother that it hit her, holding the paper she had previously written on Theseus and the Minotaur, the answer nearly smacked her in the face and she dropped everything else and spent the next hour or so on the computer searching up Greek Myths until at long last she found the right one.

Seeing her laptop they all sat on the small stools and waited until she fiddled about and turned it around for them to see, as they all leaned in closer to read what was in front of them.

"Gods and Goddesses of the Greek Mythology?" Will lifted her head to level the other girl a puzzled look as Taranee sighed and swung the laptop back and with a few more clicks shoved it under their noses again.

"Nemesis—that was the name Caleb said!"

Taranee smiled and nodded as she began to explain as they read the story of the Goddess of Vengeance and Icarus.

"In the Greek Myths, Nemesis goes after those who are in danger of succumbing or already have— to Hubris— the act of being overconfident and arrogant enough to think the skills and qualities they have, far surpass those of anyone else… and in the stories cases, the gods."

She carried on speaking as they read until eventually they came to the end, still a little confused as to what this had to do with their problem as Irma shrugged and cut in.

"So how does this help us?"

"Because Nemesis goes after those who had more good luck then they should have," a laugh had her looking to Will who looked incredulous and shook her head.

"More good luck than usual? Taranee, in case you didn't hear yourself before, let me remind you… every time we face them we come out worse than when we started."

Haylin had to nod at her statement as the fire guardian held up her hands, "I know that Will, but if you didn't read the very bottom, in some cases it's just luck—it doesn't have to be either good or bad,"

"Alright but still, what does this have to do with us?" Irma asked again as Taranee slid her glasses up her nose, pressing them more firmly to keep them in place.

"Hubris is often referred to as the pride that blinds. Typically anyone who has an overabundance of pride also runs the risk of falling into hubris, hence the appearance of Nemesis, and I say this with love but what did Cornelia suffer from badly?"

"An ego the size of the football field," She nodded at the snippy remark from Irma and pointed back to the screen just as it was slowly starting to come together for Will, but before she said anything she was going to let her finish her explanation.

"Right, pride, something she never admitted to having, that her skills were great simply because they were hers, plus we all know when we fought the knights back in Kandracar and she was hit with all our powers it did nothing but hype her ego up, then in Meridian she went one further by getting rid of Ember. Now I'm willing to bet that even when caught by Nerissa, she was still arrogant then, something we know the old bat wouldn't have liked and with her determined to try and break our spirits… this is Cornelia's hubris."

She tapped the screen again of the image of what Nemesis supposedly looked like as they took in all that had been said.

"Pride goeth before a fall… and our girl fell hard,"

They were all silent at the unsettling revelation, thoughts taking a darker and more depressing turn as Irma very slowly, licked her lips before speaking.

"Alright, so… what err, what emotion does this Nemesis go off?"

Taranee had fallen a little quieter at her own words, she was happy to have worked it out but now it only made her think more about their friends predicament and what she was going through as she heard her speak and slowly replied, still quiet as she faced her.

"Well since it's those with arrogance and underserved luck then I'm assuming its pride she goes after,"

"But that doesn't make sense; none of us has that, or at the very least Cornelia levels, plus pride isn't an emotion… not a direct one anyway,"

The fire guardian had to concede to that, slumping in her seat she tried hard to think and eventually ended up pulling the computer round to her once more as she pulled up another page leaving them to wait, as they ate their food to pass the time. It was another ten minutes before she moved again and lifted her had back to them.

"Ok, pride might not be an emotion, but it is called the mother of all sins, and can cause all types of feelings that are linked and can be construed as arrogance… Will, when you battle Shagon, what do you feel—apart from hate of course,"

The red head thought about it but shook her head, with the angel always goading her about Matt he did make it hard to feel anything other than hate.

"I don't know."

Taranee was quiet before she asked again, this time rewording her sentence. "Alright, what do you _want_ to happen when you fight him?"

At that she scoffed, well that was easy. "I want to pound his chicken winged butt into the ground."

Feeling like they were getting somewhere the fire wielder kept on that line of thought. "And on the occasions that did happen. What that feel like?"

Unsure of what she was asking, or where it was going she threw her friend a bemused look but Taranee merely waved her hand, groaning Will thought about it and on imagining that happening couldn't help the smirk from crossing her lips.

"Good- really good, seeing him crash to the floor, especially after he dares try to mock me about Matt; makes me laugh at how cocky he's been,"

"Make's you wish to see it more often doesn't it? The image of him down on the ground, keeps the _desire_ of trumping him once and for all in battle alive."

"Taranee where is this actually going?" Irma had been watching and after exchanging a confused glance with Haylin had to ask as she faced the other girl.

Instead of answering she merely kept her eyes focused on Will, whose own finally widen as she went over her last words, a few in particular standing out and sharing a look with Taranee, confirmed her suspicions when the other girl nodded, still with her smile.

"It's want? Cornelia feeds off want?"

Giving up trying to get an answer, the other two simply look on confused as hell as the fire guardian tilted her head slightly, thinking it over before shaking her head.

"I think it's more desire that fuel's her power, but it's really the same thing. I mean I know that's what I felt when I battled Tridart. I wanted to see his body on the ground. I wanted Nerissa to see just how pathetic her knights were against us, and as pride and desire have been known in some cultures to be in symbiosis with each other, it stands to reason that the impulse to see the knights beaten, can lead to more until we end up with overconfidence at having gotten one over on them, especially since they mocked us at the start."

Will sat in her seat, shocked at just how complex it all sounded and in some way, had to acknowledge that Nerissa was a genius. It was then that Irma let out a low whistle before speaking up, voicing what she was thinking.

"Have to hand it to the crazy old hag; she might be the epitome of evil, but she sure knows how to pull off a performance,"

Taranee nodded her face grim as she thought about it more. "The ultimate cautionary tale, unfortunately Corny was the example."

"She's also kinda checkmated us,"

The others looked to Haylin who had been lost in thought, as the air guardian looked to them and jolted a little, startled, before realizing that she must have spoken out loud.

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging she offers them a smile before explaining what she had been mulling on silently, "Well if you're right and it is desire that Cornelia uses to get stronger; each time we fight them, it's all we're going to be feeling. Along with the customary hate and other things, the overall emotion will be to see them defeated. The more we want that, the stronger she gets… and then turns it around on us, it's the perfect strategy really."

Hearing her explanation knocked the wind out of their sails once again, the air slowly turned gloomy as they absorbed her words. On the other side, Taranee is shaking her head in disbelief as she too had to come to the reluctant conclusion that Nerissa truly was a master player, and that no matter how much raw power they tried to use in the future, it wouldn't be enough against tactics that good.

A crash saw Will pushing her seat back angrily as she begins to pace the floor, her face a mixture of fury and resignation. The others watch her, silently as she fumes before turning to them, having been thinking on what this meant.

"Even if we tried the same tactic it still wouldn't work; we'd still be feeling it indirectly and helping Cornelia kick our arses all the more harder!"

She threw out her arm offhandedly as a bolt of electricity flew from her fingertips and crashed into the wall, the others turned to see the scorch mark now decorating the stone as Haylin glared at the red-head who rubbed her hand over her face, a tired sigh leaving her before she looked up.

"I'm sorry Haylin,"

Hearing the resignation in her voice the other girl simply waves it off, it wasn't like she was feeling any better at knowing they were practically doomed to fail as eventually they decide to call it a day and with low goodbyes, leave the restaurant and make their way home.

Now with this knowledge Will thinks back to their earlier interaction, as she put her key in the door, the confident way Cornelia held herself, the certainty in her voice and the dismissive way she blew off her threat; at first Will had thought it was indeed that overconfidence Taranee had described, but now she knew better, she knew now that all this time they had been giving her the means to not just beat them, but destroy them… and they didn't even know it. She was just glad that the blonde didn't decide to react that morning as she slammed the door shut behind her.

She now had to come up with a way to circumvent this frankly inconvenient truth; if she didn't then her pledge to protect the rest of the universe and the worlds would come to nothing. Failure wasn't an option with her, there wasn't a challenge she had faced that she never won, whether that came to swimming or a quiz… this would be no different. She would win, she just hoped it wouldn't come too late, or a price too high.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally got this up,**

 **Thought that it would at least be tomorrow but I powered through and got it done tonight… go me.**

 **I would like to thank those that commented and to 'Guest' I totally understand, the complete lack of spare time with exams so please, no apologies necessary, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much.**

 **That last one I think had to be my favourite out of them all; looking it all up was fun but putting it into my owns words was something even better. It's just fascinating how it all comes together, how pride effects many a thing and somehow it all just seemed to fit perfectly with Nemesis, a stroke of luck but also something that I had read well before now.**

 **It is something very hard to overcome, I mean how does one not desire things on a daily basis, so them trying to find a way around it will be a struggle, but they will pull through… or will they?**

' **Transformers 0' – I know right. Like I said before, it all just fit so well that it was easy to write the last chapter and so much fun.**

 **Though on KFP2, I can't recall if I have seen that one or not, but it would be a good life lesson for them to learn… who knows, I might make them watch it for future purposes and to always be prepared for the next tyrant looking to suppress the worlds. But I'm glad that you liked it to.**

 **Anyway leave it here, don't own WITCH and any mistakes again, many apologies.**

 **PS: I'm not too sure if I have Kadma down, I mean if she is like Corny then I think I did an ok job of just writing arrogant, but if not than sorry.**

 **Also tiny little bit of dialogue taken from episodes I can't remember… and a few of the events are taken out of chronological order.**

* * *

The first thing Will saw on opening the door to Olsen's pet store was the figure of Matt. Standing in the middle of the doorway she couldn't believe the sight that she was seeing and stared wide eyed and in shock, until shuffling saw the older Olsen move into view. He spotted the young girl and smiled widely.

"Will! Great news! Come on in further— get in here,"

With that she moved closer, eyes still on the form that had for the longest time, been absent as she took in the sight of his crooked smile as blue eyes stared back at her.

"Hey, Will,"

"Where have you?—I thought that—that,"

He sighed, lifting a hand to his hair, a sign of his nervousness she recalled and looked to the floor before speaking.

"I thought school didn't matter anymore, my skills as a guitarist would be enough to see me through… dropping out was a _complete_ bonehead move."

He slowly looked until their eyes met again and she couldn't help but melt at the smouldering way he stared at her.

"That leaving you… was a total… bonehead… move."

With each of his words she found herself stepping closer to him; all the anger she felt had all but vanished at the doleful way he looked and figuring that he had learnt his lesson, and didn't need any more grief, not from one who he could count on to be in his corner, she smiled and was about to lean forwards when it dawned on her that they had an audience.

Both of them turned to find his grandad staring at them, his gaze slightly giddy and on seeing them looking, spoke.

"Err—I have worms,"

His statement made her giggle and he quickly shook his head. "In the back— I have worms—in the stockroom, so…"

He trailed off, looking sheepish as she watched on in amusement. "I'm just going to go and, yeah… worms."

Before turning and heading inside the other room leaving them alone. Once he was gone she turned back to him, still smiling in disbelief and joy that he had come back, she threw herself forwards and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her lips to his she then pulled him tighter to her, head resting on his shoulder as she sighed happily.

"I was so worried. I thought that this… Shagon guy had done something to you."

She snorted, Shagon. She knew he had been lying all this time. It was nothing but a ruse to try and make her mad enough to feed his strength. Well now she knew better and the proof stood in front of her, when they next fought there would be no more hate from her, and no more strength for him.

Still content she didn't see the smile on his face fall, the warm stare turn blank and his arms limp as he didn't respond to the hug given, something she noticed and was about to ask why, when the sound of his voice had her startled. It was hard and almost mocking, something that she knew him never to be, but it wasn't his voice that got her the most, it was what he said that had her pulling back.

"What makes you so sure he hasn't?"

Eyes narrowing in confusion she stared at him, and watched with dread building in her stomach at the way he looked at her now, a vastly different expression compared to before and leapt back, sorrow gripping her chest as she took slow steps back.

"After all, faking Matt's appearance isn't as hard as you'd think."

It was then she noticed something else, and turning she eyed the way the animals acted at his presence. The rabbits, cats and dogs all were hostile and scared, glaring at him and spitting violently. Seeing them she could have kicked herself before turning to him.

"Shagon!"

His smirk said it all. "Yes my pet, it's me." followed by the bright green glow that was slowly taking over his eyes until they could no longer be seen.

"With just a bit of… borrowed glamour,"

Anger had now replaced the sadness as she glared at him, her hands crackling with electricity, she faced his smirking form—borrowed form— trying hard to tamp down on her hate and just keep anger in its place, but it was no use, she hated him.

"Oh it is _so_ on,"

Feeling furious enough to try and take him on now, it was only by the door opening and the older Olsen came back that saw their impending attacks cease, as she dropped her hands but never took her eyes off him.

"Sorry, sorry— I-I just need some disinfectant," as he busied himself by getting the bottle he needed, leaving them to continue their blow of words.

"Is it?"

It was a simple question, but one laced with mockery and deliberateness as she grit her teeth, determined to keep his stare, but dropped it and turned away harshly; hating herself as she growled out.

"No, not right now, but trust me in this, it will happen soon."

Scoffing he merely grinned her way further infuriating her, and pushed himself from the counter, moving passed her and on his way to the door.

"Well good luck with that," as the bell sounded signalling the door open, he turned back to see her still facing the spot he had just been.

"This was fun; we'll have to hang sometime, just as soon as I get Matty boy's life in order,"

Having not left her spot, she kept staring at the counter, her anger still filling the air before she deflated and let her body slump. She would have to let the others know as soon as possible, work out a plan to strike before he got them first, perhaps they could try something tonight and catch him off guard. But for now she just wanted to go home and scream and so biding the older man goodbye, left the shop, thoughts still on the Matt disguised Shagon.

She really hated him.

* * *

It was only later that night when they did actually attack; her stalwart belief in the evilness of the angel would be called into question.

* * *

The next day when Cornelia got into to school, she found the newly returned Matt standing on the other side talking to Nigel, their eyes met and she smirked before tilting her head, something that didn't go unnoticed as Taranee who had been watching the interaction between the camouflaged Shagon and her long time crush, observed the gesture and growled through clenched teeth as Haylin placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

Watching as Cornelia was apprehended by a group of cheerleaders, followed by a few of the jocks and as they walked, met up with Matt and Nigel who had been joined by Eric, the handsome boy that had caught the energetic guardian's eye and watched as immediately he was tagged on both sides by two of the cheerleaders in particular, watching as both Stacie and Becky threw their arms around him, making him laugh as they proceeded to ruffle his hair. The sight had the air guardian look away this time as she closed her eyes, the pain reaching her chest and binding it tight as Taranee ran her back soothingly, trying to offer her comfort this time just as they were met by Irma and Will.

"What's wrong?"

In response the fire guardian merely nodded her head as they followed her direction and frowned understandingly as they watched the two girls fawn over the good looking boy. Will's gaze took her to the long main of blonde hair that could only come from one person and her eyes widened on seeing her next to Eric, though her back was to him as he stood with both Nigel and Matt.

Unable to look away she watched as the pair of boys laughed as Matt clapped Nigel on the back and grinned at Cornelia before she turned away, her attention diverted by one of the other ice skaters who had come to her side; the foursome watched in silence and in two people's cases, simmering irritation just as the bell went and soon the trickle indoors saw the sizable group disappear inside.

Watching as they vanished, Will let out the breath she had been holding just as a hand on her shoulder saw Irma smiling sympathetically, no words were needed in order to know what they had to do and so inhaling deeply, she focused on pushing down everything she felt, they all did as the red-head spoke.

"In the words of Cornelia herself, Grande zen everyone… and let's just get this over with."

On that they all ventured inside, the other three silently feeling sorry for the girl who had classes with the other two as they split up to their respective lessons.

* * *

"I think I know their next move,"

Lifting their heads the four of them stared at Caleb, they were down in the basement of the Silver Dragon as school had mercifully ended, and not a moment too soon in Will's eyes, the whole day had been nothing but one long constant staring contest between her and Shagon. Whenever their eyes met in the hall he would smirk that infuriating grin that made her want to punch him, but he passed by so quickly that she barely had time to scowl back. Lunch was the same, taking up their usual table, she could only watch as across the room he sat with a few of the other musicians/popular kids. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of him laughing and joking… acting like nothing was wrong, acting like Matt was actually back.

He caught her glare and once Simon, the drummer of the potential band they were thinking of forming, turned away, his lopsided grin turned into a sinister smirk and winked at her, laughing at the sight of her increased ire. Cornelia was also sat with them, but on the other side; she had no need to bait them, her reliance didn't come solely from Will's and the others hate, sitting amongst the shallow fools all chattering happily was the equivalent of the Silver Dragons Saturday surprise, half price on all you could eat, well she was certainly getting her money's worth as she leaned down and snagged a chip from one of the footballers who had gone off campus specifically for that reason. So she left them alone, thankfully as Shagon was all the red-head could take that day as the final bell rang and she nearly dragged them away from the building in her haste to get as far from his leering face as possible.

So on reaching the restaurant they barely said hello's to Yan-lin before making their way downstairs to find Caleb, greeting them they made themselves comfortable before he spoke, as they now waited for him to carry on.

"I should have put this together sooner, don't know why I didn't really it's so simple… but when I was with Nerissa, she had both Halinor _and_ Cassidy with her, and under her thrall. It seems to me that that her new tactic is collecting the old guardians."

Yan-lin who had come down after a while sat listening gravely, looking down once he finished. "Only Kadma and I remain,"

The others gave looks of confusion as Irma, who was lounging next to Caleb spoke. "Kadma, right… and who is she?

"The former guardian of Earth,"

She went on to explain about her in greater detail, with them listening intently and how they came to learn about Zamballa, another world where she was queen.

"She could be Nerissa's new target. She has to be warned."

The prospect of going to a new planet appealed to them greatly as Will lifted the heart. Before creating a portal as they bade Yan-lin farewell, her wishing them good luck and it was on to new world. Only, when they arrived it was to chaos; instead of the lush paradise—albeit purple— that Yan-lin had told them about, now they looked upon destruction as flames covered half the forests and they could hear panicked cries in the distance.

"What the hell happened?" Taranee breathed out as they stared in horror at the sight of the damage, Will shook her head and stepped forwards. "I don't know, but we have to find Kadma, come on!"

With that they took to the skies, Irma and Haylin helping Caleb as they flew over the burning forest.

* * *

Kadma was furious. Not only had the new guardians, when she finally learnt of their identity, desecrated her beloved home, but she couldn't even use her full power to strike back at them. From her vantage point in the sky she glared dangerously at the culprits, hands clenched around her staff she was willing to bet they had something to do with her lack of power, more specifically, her earth ones.

It was like half of her had gone missing. A part of her body that she could no longer use, it had been slowly getting worse over time, with it happening one day when she woke to find that she could no longer hear the trees speak with as much lucidity as before, could no longer raise plants from the ground, could no longer help them grow, she simply had no earth power left and if it weren't for the heart, the only remaining energy source she had, then she doubted she would have been able to hear her loyal subjects, who had noted the withdrawal of their queen.

So on hearing about the arrival of presences unknown, she immediately went on alert and set out to meet them; despite her power decrease she was still a queen and had to defend her people (or in her case, trees) and so pushing down that problematic issue, she stood tall and waited for them to come, only to watch with her own eyes, the devastation they began as they took to attacking her forests.

She arrived in time to see them flee into the forest, but it came too late as she moved closer to the small group below and with a heavy heart, saw that one of them had resorted to eternal sleep in order to escape the flames.

"… Bowbreaker," her voice was low and full of pain as she stared upon the tiny hibernation pod. It took only a few minutes for her sadness to disappear as she glared to the forest in which the guardians had vanished, a wave of fury erupted over her as she vowed, power or not, to put an end to them before they could strike again.

* * *

"Who the hell are these people— _things!_ "

No sooner had they arrived they were set upon, as immediately they went into defensive mode before escaping into the sky again in a bid to find the Queen, only she found them first and true to her word, she might not have had the power of earth but she did have the heart, and the words of Halinor, whom she was delighted to see once more, but had been shocked by her words of their old friend Yan-lin. It was a blow to hear that another had been corrupted by the power of Kandracar; but somehow it didn't surprise her, it was a very powerful amulet and some people just weren't meant to lead.

She on the other hand had no issue of becoming corrupt, she was as strong as they came and so merely met her warning with a dismissive wave of her hand and set off to bring the defilers to justice; with each of them falling one by one until at last she found the last of them.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that they were a guardian down, she had scoured the length of the forest in the hopes of coming across the Earth guardian but to her ever increasing annoyance, it seemed whoever had that role hid very well and so turned her attentions to the fire wielder, only to pause in confusion at sight of two of them.

* * *

Ever since making Zamballa their new destination Nerissa was faced with a problem. With what she wanted to do in order to persuade her old friend into giving her the jewel of the planet and joining her, involved a lot friendly fire on personal interests very close to her heart.

There was never a question about taking her knights with her, only wasn't until she spotted Nemesis bending slightly her hand cupping a closed bud and watched as it sprung to life under her gentle touch, did she realize she had a very big dilemma in the form of the her knight.

Being the equivalent to the embodiment of nature, it stood to logical reason that not only could the young girl command everything presiding over the element, but also feel every aspect of it right down to the smallest petal, she had already hit Tridart for freezing and then destroying a patch of flowers that had grown under her watch, an act that saw her punished but the damage had already been done. Not to the plants but the seeds of doubt that had been lying dormant in her mind; already she could tell that it was fifty/fifty when it came to control over the blonde, so far she had done everything she had asked of her and that had pleased her greatly, but after a while, and with some observation, she noted that her unwavering allegiance shifted at times, especially when it came to matters of the element she held.

Tridart had merely been one example, the torn flowers that Shagon had destroyed, she found once more put together and back on Cassidy's grave, was the other, it seemed that the younger girl had a conflict of interest and that was what led her to leaving Nemesis behind that day as they went seeking out Kadma. When it came to nature the blonde truly was its champion, striking out at anyone who dared try to harm it, whether that was friend or foe it seemed she didn't care as long as they paid the price for what they had done, and overall it left her with an unpredictable pawn, one with a very high chance of attacking her fellow knights should she have known their mission as the older woman watched them set about assaulting the forest in their glamoured forms, waiting for the queen to arrive.

Whilst she watched she recalled the last minute conversation that Shagon had asked her just before they left, he wanted to know why, if Nerissa knew that she held a knight with only half a loyalty to her, she bothered keeping her around. It was a very good question and at times she wondered that herself, but power was power and the blonde held a lot of that, she had also proven herself to be competent at carrying out her orders, being able to goad and pinpoint which guardian to go for in order to make them weaker still, it was those pros that outweighed her changeable behaviours which saw Nerissa keep her around. With the older woman having gone over her predicament and knowing that as long as she kept her away from situations that involved the destruction of her beloved nature, she would still keep her allegiance and a knight against the guardians.

Half a loyalty was better than total disobedience after all.

It was then she heard one of the tree walkers cry out and she turned to find the incoming form of Kadma; the queen finally arriving to help her subjects and waiting deliberately until she was close enough to see them, Nerissa turned towards the glamoured knights.

"Guardians, into the forest! Quickly!"

With that she ran into the shrubs followed by the others just as Kadma landed to see their aftermath and swore vengeance.

Only now she wasn't as sure as she watched the firey battle between the identical pair, and knew something was amiss.

"Two guardians? What does this mean?"

"It means your doom."

Spinning around her eyes went wide as she gazed upon the smirking forms of the guardians—ones she had only moments before, trapped in cages. She faced them even more confused but glared at the jeering laughs coming from the four. Despite her confusion she still had subjects to protect and so raised her staff only to see her hand frozen over by an aerial attack from the disguised water guardian. She was joined soon after by who she must have guessed, the real fire guardian who promptly started to fire back, literally, as the air imposter flew out of the way, seconds later she found herself besieged by oncoming attacks from the others as she sprawled to the floor, with whoever the leader was finally lifting their guises and she found herself in further shock at the sight of Nerissa.

"It can't be,"

"Oh but it is, my dear Kadma, and it has been lovely to see you. But you have something I really rather want,"

Kadma glared at her once friend, even when the large furry beast hefted a rock over his head with the intentions of dropping on her, until he let it go, a roar of pain leaving his lips as she looked to the now sizzling rock as Taranee came back from fighting Tridart to help her.

Cue a couple of more attacks, mostly from Nerissa until the arrival of the tree walkers to aid them, on pointing them to the true culprits it seemed the fight had turned in their favour, only for Nerissa to vanish along with her knights, but not before leaving a parting gift as once more Kadma looked on in sadness to see another tree having fallen into armour sleep.

She released the others once she finally knew the truth, choosing to ignore the small remark coming from Yan-lin about her idiocy, as she and the others all stood in front of the hibernating form of Ironwood. She sighed at the despondent tone of Bitterroot as he mourned the loss of both his wife and child. It was then Kadma realized that not all the guardians had returned from their hiding.

"Where is the last of you?"

At her words the others turned to see her staring, eyes roving the small group as she waited their answer.

"The last of us?"

She nodded. It wasn't hard to work out who it was that was missing, she had after all, seen them attacking and placed the fake guardians to the real ones powers to work out who was who, so the only that she hadn't faced in the form of attack was…

"The earth guardian, where is she?"

She watched then as their faces dropped; the air guardian took on an expression of sadness, Taranee was sullen as Will and Irma looked to the floor. The most interesting was the young man that had accompanied them, his face was impassive before he turned and walked away without any words, leaving her to watch his retreating back as Will stepped forwards, and clearing her throat until Kadma turned back to her.

"Zamballa wasn't the first place Nerissa hit, there was Meridian first…"

* * *

Kadma took them back to her castle, allowing Caleb the space to go and stay alone as she listened to the story of what happened to their fifth member, at the end she was quiet as they all looked downcast at recalling the memories the story brought.

"So she wasn't strong enough to overcome Nerissa… pathetic,"

At that theirs heads snapped back to the older woman, whose face was unimpressed it seemed at Cornelia's plight and felt rage fill their bodies at her words.

"Shove it, Kadma!"

Startled they turned to Haylin who had snapped, standing she glared with hate in her eyes at the queen, Yanlin trying to calm her but she brushed her hand off.

"You think Cornelia wasn't strong? She took all of those knights on her own back at the castle, those same knights _you_ had trouble handling if it weren't for Taranee helping you! She faced them and even got rid of one, the _only_ reason she got caught was because she was hurt, we wasn't there to help her and Nerissa found her weakness… the same one you share and newsflash Kadma, she's still after you. So if I was you, I would start thinking a little less of my own infallibleness and start thinking on how to beat her, because if she brings Cornelia next time, and if what I assume about you is right, then you have no chance of winning. Blowing whatever excessive pride you have away, along with the rest of this place!"

Everyone stared at her in stunned silence. She took in a few deeps breathes and stalked off to where Caleb sat, far too angry that she couldn't even look at the queen as they watched her go until the last words she said prodded their curiosity and slowly turned back to Kadma, who was doing her best to look indifferent but was clearly not used to having anyone shout at her.

"What did she assume?"

It looked like Kadma wasn't going to reply, and so Yan-lin did it for her, eyes never leaving those of the silent woman as she spoke, breaking the tension.

"You no longer hold any power over earth,"

The rest stared at the two older women, confusion still clear as Irma cut in, "Well isn't that obvious? I mean, you don't control air anymore, Haylin does."

Yan-lin nodded slowly, "Yes, but as you have seen, I can use and command it a little; just a smidge mind you and a fraction of what Haylin can do, but I'm talking about total loss in kadma's case, not even in exchange of her life force."

Before turning back to her pride filled friend still sullenly looking away. "Not a single flower can you make bloom."

"Yes! alright, your granddaughter was right!"

Bolting to her feet she gave the surprised guardians looks of scathing, she wasn't about to sit there and have them assume things about her, even if it happened to be right, especially her old friend who should have known better as she gifted the other woman a dirty look.

"I can no longer call upon the powers of earth. I have yet to figure out the reason, but do not think for a moment, I am anything but weak!"

A little disturbed at her rant Irma nodded frantically, hands held up in surrender as Yan-lin got to her feet and tried to soothe her pride injured friend. she stalked off as the other woman followed leaving them alone to process the information.

"She can't use any earth powers?" Taranee shrugged but looked as Will stood up and moved to where the two adults stood. Yan-lin cringed as the leader got closer and on turning around, Kadma sighed angrily at her presence.

"What now?"

Minding the snappish tone Will went straight to her point. "You haven't been able to use them for a while now have you?"

Still smarting from the reveal Kadma simply glared but sighed and nodded. "Yes,"

"For about three weeks and two days… is that right?"

Frowning both of them watched as the queen nodded slowly. Now her own interest was piqued at the sudden accuracy of her deductions.

"What do you know?"

Will simply smiled much too both their befuddlement. "Don't you see? You haven't lost touch with the planet like you feared—"

The older woman reared back a little, startled at the statement; that had been the one thing she would never had said out loud, so how the young girl was able to know unnerved her but kept her eyes on her waiting for more.

"That was around the same time Cornelia was hit by the Auramere's, when the earth one refused to leave her, and according to what the oracle told us at the induction meeting, the Auremere is pretty much the entire incarnation of its element in any realm; its why despite no longer being a guardian Yan-lin can still tap into it at times, but seeing as the earth one decided to hitchhike with Corny, it means that you can't draw power or access what you used to, because Cornelia holds it all, and I'm betting if there was any other earth wielding user on another planet, they'd be facing the same problem to."

Both adults stared at the guardian leader, Yan-lin with wonder in her eyes and Kadma with a dubious regard, it seemed logical enough and she was silently impressed and annoyed in equal parts at how quickly they could perceive her inner thoughts, like they had known her intimately for years rather than the hour they had arrived.

Inhaling deeply, she smiled tightly at the younger girl, head tilting slightly in acknowledgment of her conclusions, though knowing that probably was the only one as Will merely returned the smile and walked back to where the others waited, feeling the two sets of eyes still on her back.

"It seems Halinor was right,"

A little shocked at hearing her mention the other woman Yan-lin was silent as Kadma finished eyeing htem and carried on.

"They are not to be underestimated,"

Smiling now, the older woman nodded and turned her gaze back to them. "Yes, it might take a while for them to find the hope and strength needed, but when they do, Nerissa will wish she had never had designs on taking over the universe."

After he had calmed down Caleb got up and with a gentle rub to try and soothe Haylin's still brimming anger, they re-joined the others who had been discussing Nerissa and what her next move might be, also why it was that Cornelia wasn't with them.

"What's up?"

Irma watched as he came to sit by her and shook her head, nodding it to Will before speaking. "Will was just telling us why Kadma can't use her green fingers anymore."

On his wildly bemused look, the red-head rolled her eyes before explaining so he could understand. "Kadma no longer as any access to the earth's power; like Yan-lin can still use air sometimes, she can't even get a flower to bloom because Cornelia holds it all. The only thing she has is the heart and Nerissa won't stop until she gets her hands on it."

"Well we'll just have to make sure she regrets even trying." All of them sprung up on the voice behind Will and faced the pair now having returned, Will eyed the slight warmer smile on the queens face and wondered what Yan-lin had said to her to get her to calm down as soon it was time to leave.

With the goodbye's said Kadma watched as they all departed through the fold back to earth, leaving her alone as the fold vanished and as soon as they left, released the shaky breath that had been fighting to come out. Though she would never in any lifetime admit it, what Will had said really made sense and as much as she hated it, the mere notion disturbed her greatly.

The thought of someone holding that much power, yes she could say the same about those with hearts, but they weren't under the control of a power hungry despot willing to do whatever it took to ensure her absolute domination, she had already wrecked half the forest, and that was with three of the knights.

If Haylin was right, if the next time Nerissa returned and she did bring the fifth guardian with her… Kadma shuddered at the untold horrors of what might occur as she quickly turned and left the room.

She had a planet to defend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally got this up,**

 **I have to say, I think I'm doing pretty good with this story considering how badly I am at updating my others, but oh well— I like writing this so I guess that's good for those that read.**

 **As per usual, a big thank you to those that comment, they really do inspire me to make this the best that I can so I thank you all again.**

' **Transformers 0' – still happy you like it and yes Haylin is very much like her element—a big ball of breezy air most days, but make her mad and she's like a tropical storm turned hurricane to those that piss her off, especially to those who slight her friends.**

 **Anyway shall leave it here and enjoy, I don't own WITCH and any mistakes I apologise as always. Also I have taken a little bit and ran with it, but hey—that why it's called AU, so I do hope that peeps still enjoy reading, plus Sondra is back and she is actually from Switzerland for this.**

 **PS: Bold Italics are Cornelia's words.**

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Irma shrugged as she, Taranee and Haylin all observed the interaction between Cornelia and Matt. They been on the other side of the room as per usual, but this time had sat together and was seemingly deep in conversation, the sight of them rankled Will who had been steaming in her seat at seeing them in such close proximity.

She knew it was illogical, stupid even all they were doing was talking but each time she saw them it made her blood boil at just happy they looked. Heads low and chatting pleasantly neither one had once looked in their direction and that action alone had her getting more worked up, as she couldn't tell if it was a trick on their part, or the small little voice that had, she thought, vanished when Matt had looked her way.

The more they spent time together and got to know each other, the more the voice faded away until at last nothing remained when he finally kissed her; but now on seeing just how well they were getting along, the small stabs of pain and wavering resolve found the voice of insecurity back and setting up camp in her mind. Calling to her, mocking her at how he only went with her because he pitied her, how she followed him around so much that he gave in out of irritation… that compared to Cornelia she was nothing.

The voice made that last point known rather gleefully, delighting in how it hit each time the more it repeated the fact; and how could it miss? Lifting her eyes to stare at them again, she saw how the sun-kissed golden strands of hair ran down her back, silken in their touch and waved almost far too perfectly that not even a models could have had such success. Her skin, so flawless to look at, with not even the faintest hint of blemish or freckle to mar the porcelain shade that exuded from her visage, the last thing that completed Cornelia's natural beauty and made her the envy of practically every girl in the school, was her height.

Standing above near enough all the girls in their year, she even towered above some of the boys, the blonde's unique stature served to highlight the slender pins that she walked on, the graceful way she passed in the halls, it was no wonder she had most of the boys hanging off her words, the only exceptions were Martin, who seemed oddly impervious to her thrall and Uriah and his gang, who no one would go near with a blunk touched barge-pole.

The fact she was also in AP classes did little to ease Will's anxieties; gorgeous, smart and already more developed then most in their year, she was what everyone strove to be like and also the reason that they all had inner loathing, as just being near her caused many to second guess their appearances, brought out nothing but the worst in them as they silently nit-picked their own hang ups and exacerbated the demons in their heads, feeding them and giving them the strength to bring them down further by voicing what they saw each day when they looked at her.

Will had never had a boyfriend, sure she was a swimmer and so had a lithe body of her own, something she had been proud of until she came to Heatherfield and met Cornelia. That day she set eyes upon the blonde was the first time in a long time she heard the faintest niggle of the imp that she had managed to push away since the divorce of her parents. The giggling little voice that was already telling her that she was just another follower to the already popular blonde, a new disciple to add to her many associates and who she could never strive to emulate no matter what she did.

So when they interacted for the first time and Cornelia gave her the cold shoulder, she could already feel the bars on the imps cage rattle as it laughed with joy at her rejection, it seemed the blonde was the queen and if she said 'off with your head,' then you were ostracized with no hope of ever having a nice school life, so when they became guardians and connected them on a more personal level that school couldn't touch, Will was grateful for that as it forced the older girl to interrelate with her, the red-head had hoped that once she got to know her more that perhaps she would like what she saw and was overjoyed when it seemed to be working, with them becoming friends and the fact they shared some classes, partners.

Being friends with the popular girl had its advantages as it made her social life, which before the move, had been less than stellar, into something she had never imagined before as if there was a party that Cornelia Hale either threw or attended then everyone wanted to go.

Standing in Irma's house and seeing so many people there—for her— was unreal; yes of course they might have just been there for the free food, the fact that Cornelia invited them or something else she didn't care, she knew that for once there had been more than five people in a room that hadn't been forced to attend because their parents made them, but the truly best part about that night wasn't the party itself, but when Matt approached her, she had been struck speechless as he smiled his crooked smile and stood in front of her, when he took her hand she knew that she never wanted to wash it again, to have the feel of him against her skin was the best present she could ever have hoped for, and for that she made the promise to thank the blonde, as without her little black book of contacts her party would never have been this amazing… or that Matt wouldn't be here otherwise to take her hand and lead her back to _her_ party.

So when he started to talking to her more outside that night, it felt like she had died and gone to heaven, he was just so perfect that now she started to see what Cornelia had meant when she went on about Caleb; when he first discovered her secret, about the guardians and the Metaworld, seeing his terrified face it broke her heart knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he ran screaming and leaving her alone, something that nagged her insides so much that when she got home she cried for that she knew she had already lost. So when he came back a few days later, she was surprised, when they talked and he admitted he was scared as hell but knew that he wanted to stay, his words nearly had her crying again and it was that she knew she had found her one.

So now seeing him so close yet nothing but a shade, a cruel imitation of the boy she loved so dearly, killed her, made only worse when seeing them together; two extremely good looking people, both of whom was close to her, and both had been sent to try break her down… well her and the others, but figuring that she had the heart it stood to reason that she was Nerissa's main target, and the older woman had chosen well.

Watching them was like pouring lemon juice into an open wound, only this was in her soul and there was nothing she could do about it; yes she could have left but like her feet had been stuck down by glue, she couldn't find it in her to move and so had to suffer the sight of observing the pair, the overpowering urge to get up and go to them too great… wanting, wishing for nothing more than to tear them apart, unknowingly giving in to her desires and content to stay like that, until Cornelia suddenly stood from her chair.

* * *

Having felt the stares on their backs, both Shagon and Nemesis didn't care and was happy to sit in the hall under their watchful eyes as they talked, with him telling her that they had to meet with Nerissa later; they were heading to Zamballa to confront Queen Kadma.

Just before he returned to Heatherfield, he had been instructed by Nerissa not to let her know that they had already been to the jungle planet, the older woman wanted her under the illusion that this was all their first time in venturing to the new territory, and after explaining the reason why, he nodded and went back, waiting until the next day to tell her which was why they sat together now. She nodded on being told as he watched her, looking for any hints of suspicion but none showed, though that didn't mean there wasn't any… he just couldn't tell with her.

Just then a bag was placed in the middle of them, cutting off what he was going to say next as they turned to find one of the jocks standing and looking at the blonde.

"Got those pork ribs you wanted Cornelia,"

Silence followed as Shagon looked from one to the other, the jock didn't seem to care, his eyes focused only on the blonde who, after a slow glance towards the bag in front of her, could smell the ribs and looked back to him, a warm smile overtaking her normally bored features, as she aimed it at him and watched as he reacted instantly.

His whole body sagged with relief, his own goofy smile taking over the slight look of trepidation as he waited her approval. On seeing that he had it pleased him and waited as she spoke.

"Thank you, Jason, I can see you had no problem carrying it… what with those big, strong muscles of yours."

Shagon watched as the other boy immediately preened at her words, watching as he was clearly flexing under his jacket despite them not being able to see as she reached out and snagged his middle finger with her own and gave it a teasing rub.

"I'll have to find a way to repay you back,"

Jason shook his head earnestly before throwing a hand to the bag. "It was nothing, all part of the service."

She nodded her head slowly, much to Shagon's amusement, her eyes still lightly hooded as she looked at him under her lashes.

"Well you've been _very_ helpful…"

He smiled more dopily at her words, once more they fell into silence, this time growing slightly uncomfortable as she stared at him pointedly. He bobbed his head, hands tucked into the loops of his belt seemingly waiting for something until a bread roll hit the back of his head.

Turning he glanced towards the other table where his friends sat as they jeered at him, he frowned and gave them the finger before turning back to the beautiful blonde still staring at him, now traces of the boredom showing as he smiled.

"Well I'd better—" he indicated to the table as she smiled understanding as she lifted her hand wand waved him off, seeing her gesture caused another smile to appear before he turned and headed back to the other jocks. She kept the smile until he sat down before turning back to Matt, the once coquettish smile vanishing completely as she scowled at the knowing smirk he wore.

"So… you get delivery like this all the time, do you?"

She very much wanted to kick him but shook her head and undid the string holding the bag together, "Shut up… you know the food here sucks,"

He nodded. Wasn't that the truth and in all honesty the smell was enough to make his mouth water as she pulled the carton out before looking at him, on seeing the way he eyed her food, a playful smirk crossed her lips again and on lifting a rib from the bottom, made a show of bringing it to her lips.

He watched her eyes close and frowned, knowing all too well she was teasing him but found himself brought back to the unattended ribs lying in the carton.

"Want one?"

Lifting his head he saw her watching and nodded, seconds later her smirk appeared and she turned her head back to where her lackey had just gone.

"Well I suppose if you ask nicely, Idiot over there might go get some more… but you may actually have to pay him. I don't think you smiling will help in any—"

She turned back and cut off when she found him already tucking into to one of the ribs he had clearly stolen from her; staring unimpressed she waited until he had pulled back and caught her frown before shrugging.

"You said it yourself, food sucks… you wouldn't deny a fellow knight now would you?"

Instead of replying she merely rolled her eyes and pushed the bag further in the middle of them so he could reach better before getting back to her own, or she would have, had it not been for the overwhelming amounts of jealousy and burning desire coming from the person behind them that saw her placing the rib on the paper.

"What's up?"

Hands on the table she channelled her breathing as calmly as she could, the unmeasurable power filling her core, washing over her and fuelling her body so much that she felt her muscles ache with the physical exertion it took to keep it all in.

Hate might have been a common emotion in people, but desire was a universal trait, a fundamental need in everyone's psyche and she was currently feeling it all—from people's choice in what to have for dinner, right down to the emotional needs of longing from others staring at their hearts fancy.

Or in one particular person's case, the need to confront them; she could feel Will's desires flowing from her body in waves, it was so intense that it was like nuclear reactor placed inside of a battery, and as much as she enjoyed it, it was also getting painful—the need to move, to do something, with all this pent up energy inside that sitting here was doing her no good and so inhaling deeply once more, she stood. Staring down at Shagon still holding his rib, she smiled lightly and pushed them over to him.

"If anyone asks, tell them I had a dentist appointment." He eyed her for a moment, before his eyes flickered to the table where the others sat, seeing Will's intense look and smirked before nodding.

"Have fun," knowing all too well the need to expel the excess energy that came from having far too much stored inside, as he pulled the bag closer.

"Don't worry, these won't go to waste,"

"How very gallant of you,"

He chuckled at her remark as she shook her head and picked up her bag. Giving him one last nod she made her way to the exit, slowing down to throw Sondra a malicious smirk as the other girl gave her a furious glare; it turned out once the novelty of her arrival worn off, everyone began to find her annoying, and her accent in particular drove people away no matter how pretty she was, leaving her with only the losers to surround her as the blonde carried on her way and out the door.

* * *

"Think we should follow her?"

They had all witnessed the arrival of the jock and on discovering what he had gotten her, had to scoff at the audaciousness of the other girl.

"Look at him, the thick-headed idiot." Irma muttered under her breath, a little peeved that Martin had yet to be that creative when he gave her things, so far she had sixteen pamphlets on electrical wiring for the K-ship equipment and a few scrunchies—excluding the one she happened to have in her hair.

Taranee had to agree as they watched him clearly trying to impress the blonde but falling short as he returned to his table a few minutes later leaving her with Matt again as Haylin tried to work out what they were saying but the noise level was too high for her to untangle whose was whose in time for her to catch the conversation, though they couldn't hear, they could see as it was clear that he was teasing her; his smile wide and eyes twinkling again hitting Will who shrunk in her seat as they shared the take-out that Cornelia had been given, once more feeding her own worries and unintentionally giving the blonde more than she could cope giving that she also had the entire hall's desires to feed off, forcing her to retreat in order to find an outlet leaving Shagon alone as Will focused back on him.

She was surprised to find him watching her as soon as their eyes met, his lips morphed into his usual cold smirk, it seemed with Nemesis gone he reverted back to his favourite pastime of baiting her as she glared back in return. They carried it on for the rest of lunch, up until the bell went where Will would find on getting to next lesson, Cornelia not there, nor would she be the rest of the day, leaving her to wonder the reason why.

* * *

Outside of school Cornelia walked down the path, she was trying to decide what to do; she needed to get rid of the pent up energy, but she wasn't going to do what Shagon did when he had an overload of power and blew things up in order to stem his body levels, though knew she had to get rid of it soon.

Stopping at the lights she turned her head to the local park, eyeing the trees that stood clustered together and knew at once what she had to do, so turning she headed towards the one place she knew she could expel her energy and put it to good use at the same time. Twenty minutes later and she came to a stop outside the second park.

Or what would have been had it not been destroyed, turning towards the large sign just at the gate, she looked on in distaste at the smiling people offering better homes—luxurious homes, affordable homes… at the expense of the nature and wildlife that came before them.

What about their homes? What about their lives? Did they not matter? Did they too, not have a right to be happy… of course not, when there was money to be made nothing else mattered, the trees and shrubs where collateral and the animals, they didn't have a voice and were adaptable, two perfect excuses to take away their homes and justify the reasons for humans selfishness. Already she could feel her rage building at the people behind this; closing her eyes she could imagine them sitting behind their desks, revelling in how much profit they have made on the backs of those who couldn't fight back, the poor animals and trees that were torn down or forced from their homes…

Well she was here, she would be their voice and as she listened to the one inside her head, imploring her to heal what had been injured, to calm what had been angered and restore what had been lost, she knew that she wasn't leaving here this day without making a statement and so with a flick of her wrist, the gates swung open allowing her entry as she made her way inside.

Walking until she came to clearing, she stopped and gazed around. It wasn't a natural one, the earth had been ripped up and feeling its pain knelt down, her fingers skimming the area in which had been damaged, closed her eyes lightly as her hands started to glow a faint green.

Trailing her fingers along the earth, she opened her eyes a few seconds later to find an entire flowerbed had sprung from where her touch had travelled, now emerging from the smoothened ground, they flourished in a myriad of colours and she smiled widely at their little voices, singing their devotion and rubbed her fingers affectionately under the nearest flora before moving on.

Where she could hear the happy flowers, she could still sense and hear the pain and anger of the trees that remained, devastated for their lost kin and fearful they would be next as she stood in the centre of the man-made clearing and allowed her anger at the humans, as well as the inner voice guiding her to the next step and pooling all the power she got from peoples desires, channelled it into her earthen magic as the ground underneath her started to shake.

Pushing down hard she focused her power as the voice inside growled with happiness; her hands lit the clearing, allowing her power out, she watched as the green energy flew from her fingertips in waves, washing over the demolished area, licking the battered and scarred land with its healing touch and she watched in delight as the ground rumbled, having been restored by the power of the mothers healing hands, the roots, once glorious now sat in pain and misery, shot up as they transformed back into the tree they formally had been, rising up standing tall and new, proud and strong in the sunlight.

The blonde eyed her work with pride but knew more had to be done and so went around encouraging the trees that had been cut down, to grow once more, promising to keep them safe as very carefully they listened to and heeded her words, following their brethren out into the sun and into new life.

Soon the once sparse clearing was again alive with the voices of the newly grown trees; all clamouring to speak to her, rejoicing her presence and thanking her for the second chance they had been given under her touch. Listening to them she took her time to speak to each one before following the trail of destruction until it led her out to where the most damage had been done.

Standing she looked down upon the construction site, the half built houses that sat upon the land once occupied by strong and proud trees, now no doubt used for firewood or furniture, it was the equivalent of a battlefield and she would see the sides changed in favour of nature, so pooling her magic once more, focused it as the ground trembled under her feet.

Watching in silence it made her smile in satisfaction to see the newly constructed houses, no doubt having taken a while to build and with great care, impaled before being torn in two by the uprising of the trees, born from the ashes of their previous destruction, now standing taller than before in the wreckage of their usurpers bricks and mortar, their roaring voices crying out in victory as their branches, now full of leaves shook with the strength they had lost. Overlooking the destruction of the houses, it wasn't long before she heard the same chant, singing her praises and the general reverence one would give when stood in the midst of a goddess to their kind, the mumblings of a 'living mother nature' could be heard whispering along the branches making her pause.

She wasn't their god was she? She was just doing her duty, something she had been chosen for, there was nothing special about her, but it was then the voice inside spoke loudly, more than just the small mutterings and low tones of before, it seemed on her own the voice had no need to hide and so spoke as freely and as it wanted.

' **It is you they sing of child, you did this, you helped them live again'**

 _'_ ** _It was your power that did this, not mine_.'**

The voice chuckled before speaking. ' **Yes, but in order for me to do so, I needed a chosen one; an avatar in which to utilize my power… I could not have done this without you.'**

Still unsure she kept quiet as it spoke further, **'If you hadn't, then this would only have been the start, the ones behind would have been next. By healing what the humans had done, you have allowed nature to flourish once more, allowed it chance in such perilous conditions.'**

 _' **But it will happen again!'**_

The blonde still found herself angry about the circumstances, sure she might have helped now, but as the voice said, it would only happen again. Chances were that what she did here would have been for nothing, that they'll simply chalk it up to a freak incident—or something, she didn't know what they would do, but they would go to any lengths to avoid the unknown and tear them down once more before rebuilding.

Those narrow minded, ignorant fools! Too self-involved to see beyond their own greed to know that something higher was at play, nothing would stop them from doing what they wanted, screw everything else that had to suffer… she hated them all.

' **You cannot win every war, child,'**

Not understanding why that couldn't be, she had the power, she could do whatever she wanted, no one could stop her and certainly not a bunch of money motivated slaughters, she was about to snap back when the voice cut through her thoughts.

' **It is better to focus on the battles rather than the bigger picture. The more you do now, the more the humans will start to wonder, and you have said it yourself, humans are nothing but curious creatures.'**

That was true, along with being immoral and self-indulgent, the one other trait that humans carried was curiosity, and with that led to a whole host of other traits, not all good either, once might have been enough for them to pass off as nothing but a peculiar occurrence but if she kept on re-growing what was destroyed, then even the most liberally stunted idiot would see the was something going on, minds would start to work, wondering if there was anything to be gained from what was in front of them, others would come—either to gawk or study, most likely a tree or two would be cut down as a live experiment and then at the end those with nothing but pound signs in their eyes would start to sell off what they could in order to capitalize on the obvious miracle and perhaps even maybe… it would lead to the discovery of magic itself, if those a little smarter worked out it wasn't just very good growing soil that brought them back to life.

Closing her eyes, fists clenched she knew that the voice was right, but god how she just wanted to destroy everything not natural in this park as the voice soothed her anger.

' **I know it is hard, I too share your pain… it is why I am here after all, but you have to fight other battles, more in particular, the one you face right now with the witch.'**

Despite knowing that Nerissa was a former guardian, the voice inside refused to call her by her old title, said she had besmirched that role with her wickedness and had continued to call her witch. Oddly enough she should have found herself angered on her behalf, but she wasn't.

' **You have done well here little one, now save whatever strength you have left, you are going to need it in the days ahead.'**

Staying quiet but acknowledging the advice, she was about to turn and leave when the sound of beating wings had her looking to see Shagon flying overhead, he swooped down upon spotting her, coming to land at her side as she waited for him to speak.

* * *

"What is this place?" he asked, looking around. He could have sworn he had never crossed this part of town on his flights as the blonde shrugged lazily.

"We all have our places to come for target practise. Some a little more hidden than most."

Turning back to her, she kept his stare impassively before shrugging. She did have a point, but it still confused him as he did recall seeing a sign on the other side for new houses but had yet to see any… and why did he care?

Shaking his head, he cussed himself silently, they had higher priorities and he slashed his hand down as his ring activated and soon a glowing fold shimmered in front of them, he held out his hand as she gave him a slight tilt of her head and made her way through, Shagon quickly following as they stepped into a large ravine and was met with the sight of Khor, Tridart and Nerissa, who smiled at their arrival.

"Good, you're here, now we can begin."

Nerissa's instructions were simple. Keep Kadma occupied, attacking her like they normally would their enemies but only with minimal effort; the older woman wanted to play on her old friends arrogance long enough to enact her plan and sent them off as they went in search of the queen.

"I say we attack one of those walking trunks she loves so much,"

At that Nemesis turned to spy the one talking as her eyes narrow in on Tridart, the others all watch as he grins to them, his axe raised high, ice already dripping from its blade edge in anticipation for the attack.

"I'm sure that'll bring her running, saves us having to try finding her as well." When he got no objection from the Shagon or Khor he smirked and lifted his weapon higher and found he couldn't bring it down no matter how much strength he put into it, it was only after a few grunts and tugs he realized who it was and snarled as he rounded on her.

"Nemesis! What are you doing?"

She didn't answer making him growl in anger again as she pushed her hand and sent him back a few paces as he kept his eyes on her, still blazing with ire, Shagon looked on questioning to which she merely sent him a pointed look before dropping down in front of the tree which was about to be the recipient of Tridart's attack.

They watched as she engaged the tree in conversation, of course they couldn't hear the foliage speak but they watched her smile and nod her head, much to the dismissal of the ice knight, who scoffed at her, eyes full of disdain.

"Like that's going to help. I say we forget this little bitch and—"

But he was slammed down hard into the ground before he could finish his sentence. Shagon looked down, only his cocked head showing any form of surprise as he then looked to see Nemesis still in conversation with the tree; he was aware that they didn't get along and had hoped that they could overlook their dislike of each other, but it seemed that not even his efforts could stop the sniping the ice knight did and attempted hits in retaliation to her actual physical ones. Seconds later she ran a hand down the rough bark and with one last smile, thanked the tree before flying back to where he hovered.

"Word is spreading as we speak; it won't be long before she knows we're here."

He tilted his head again as the loud and angry yell had them looking down to find Tridart still on the floor; having been unable to get back up as a force had been pressing on him, Shagon sighed and looked back to the culprit.

"Let him up, Nerissa won't be happy if she knows you've been harassing him."

Rolling her eyes she did as asked as the blur of white saw the furious ice knight back in the sky, his eyes focused on the blonde.

"Tridart!"

But not listening he charged at the female knight, axe lifted high he went at her with murder in his eyes but before he could make any attempt, two massive shots of green cut in between them. The near collision threw him off guard and found himself tumbling mid-air as he tried to steady himself once more.

"Enough of this!" the sky was filled with the angry tones of Shagon's voice as he yelled them. "Now I don't care if she ripped your wings off or even buried you neck up in a vat of bubbling lava!"

He held up his hand to stop the protests, "We're here to serve one purpose only; and that is doing what Mistress bids, so I'll ask you right here, right now… stop this petty grudge before I make you!"

His eyes hardened on the enraged knight who was hovering a few feet away, hands gripping his axe, Shagon could feel the blistering heat of rage as it rolled off him, to try and even it out he turned to Nemesis.

"You will also stop attacking him; I mean it, this ends here today."

Keeping her gaze, he waited for her objection but found none forthcoming, she just stared detached as always before he looked back and making sure that both of them knew he was serious, didn't let up until finally Tridart snarled but looked away and nodded.

He was about to look back to her to see if she had complied when suddenly she turned towards the trees,

"She's coming."

"How do you—" but was cut off by the sight of an incoming arrival heading straight for them, he turned to her and tipped his head before flying upwards as he went to greet their guest.

Deciding to wait behind Nemesis lagged within the shade of the trees as the others got to work attacking the queen, who put up a good fight as the blonde watched the interaction with keen eyes, observing her actions and how she confronted them. Doing as instructed the others only made half an effort and soon found themselves tangled within vines that, the blonde noted, took a lot more effort for her to call upon as she finally rose above superiority clear on her face.

"Are you _really_ the best Nerissa to offer?" the amusement could be heard plainly as the knights grumbled their dissatisfaction.

"We're told your power is fuelled by fear and other negative emotions, fighting us… you must be running on empty."

Oh there was the sweet conceitedness as it washed over the hidden knight who had to hold the tree for fear of falling, never had she tasted something so potent before, it was like a steak that had been allowed to age for a few weeks; the longer it was left to mature the more flavour it retained and Kadma was like the finest Filet Mignon. Her arrogance was succulent, so full of ripe essence that if she knew what consisted of a hangover, she was sure… this was pretty much it.

They might have been running on fumes, but the older woman was filling her up perfectly, so much so that she thought it time she go out and give her own compliments to the chef and so disappeared in a flash of green.

"You do seem to be having a little too much fun for me to stomach," but stopped when the crack of green saw Nemesis fold in right behind the vaunting queen, as he smiled and simply chuckled.

"You're right though, egotism isn't something I find appealing," Kadma simply held her head higher, a further smirk holding her lips hostage but it dropped as the sound a voice cut in the middle of their exchange.

"All the more for me I guess."

Spinning on her platform she jumped at the sight of the newcomer far closer than she ever would have liked, or even knew about, and only had a brief second to spy the uniform when a hand shot out and grabbed her neck.

Nemesis smirked as she watched the older woman scrabble at the hand, clawing it in a desperate attempt to pry it off and merely chuckled at the failing effort before leaning in closer.

"They might not be able to handle your arrogance… your desire to see them humiliated at your feet, but I, on the other hand, relish the taste of such delicacies."

She tilted her hand and forced the woman's head to move from side to side, inspecting her, much to Kadma's growing anger and tried to use the heart to blast her back, but looked on in horror as the purple stream sent at her merely washed over the young girl's surface making her laugh.

"Do that again… it tickled,"

Unsure of what to do next and not used to such shortcomings, Kadma merely hung in the knights grip as Shagon blasted off the vines and called for Nerissa who arrived just at the back of the pair and looked on in pleasant surprise at the sight that greeted her.

"I see you've met my newest knight, impressive isn't she?"

The other woman turned to her old comrade, disgust shining from her gaze as she grabbed the wrist of the hand still choking her.

"Nemesis,"

Just like that Kadma found her neck released, windpipe free, and air rushing to her lungs forced her to cough violently due to the extreme influx, Nerissa watched blankly as she regained her breath before finally lifting her head to find her staring; by now the others had joined her as she then turned to the younger girl and properly took her in, what she saw was an abomination and fought the urge to look at the piercing eyes before facing the other woman.

"Resorting to taking the new guardians to do your bidding? And here I thought you couldn't get any lower,"

Her reply was almost spat back, along with the venom as message to what she thought of the new knight—or all of the knights, causing a smile to form over Nerissa's lips.

"You may think it immoral, but I like to think of it as… ambitious,"

She was cut off by the snort as next to her, Shagon flexed his hands dangerously as the other woman spoke again.

"I'd be careful if I was you, old friend. If you know who this is, then clearly you already know just what it is she can do… what _you_ fail to be able to do."

That hit a nerve and she knew it, Nerissa watched in glee as the muscle in Kadma's jaw twitched with barely hidden fury at the slight against her powers.

"So what now then, Nerissa? Have you come to finally fight your own battles?

"Not yet, Kadma; I simply wanted to stop by, visit an old friend, and introduce you to my new one," she gestured towards Nemesis before carrying on.

"But soon. Don't you worry about that. In fact, I'd daresay you have more to be concerned about from my knight here, than you have from me, allowing me to take what I want without a fuss."

"You can try," Nerissa laughed at the determination before lifting the jewel of Meridian.

"And try I shall."

With that she vanished again, taking the knights with her, leaving the other woman staring at the space they had just been, adrenaline running through her body causing it to shake madly.

How the hell did she sneak up on her? She should have been able to hear her coming, the plants and trees would have warned her… wouldn't they?

She had lost her earth powers and already it was hard enough to hear the foliage speak, the message she had received, had been given, what sounded to her, with extreme reluctance. Like they no longer wished to speak to her, was Will been right? Was the reason she could no longer draw on the powers of earth due to the young girl that had just had her in a chokehold, and why wasn't she effected like the others.

She had been informed they fed off undesirable emotions, it was what gave them the majority of their power, she had made sure not to feel any of that and more as she took them on so how come the guardian was able to get passed her defences enough to attack her.

If she didn't feed off hate or anger then just what did she feed on?

Turning she pushed her staff forwards as the platform began moving in the direction of her castle.

Once those guardians returned, they had some explaining to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's done, it's up… god it's finally up,**

 **Let me just say, this had been a bitch to write. So many times I deleted a lot or then a half and then done the whole thing again it killed me which was stupid seeing as this wasn't even my best chapter.**

 **I think it's more of an intermission page, still hopefully a good read but not as exciting as the others… gosh I do hope that hasn't put people off from reading.**

 **Now on to the people that commented, still I can't say how much each and every one are appreciated and they always do keep me motivated to write the best I can… and this is really my best, the other stories I wrote are pants compared to this and so I'm very proud of that.**

' **Transformers 0' – Kadma got owned… and she didn't even know how. Bet that was a harsh pill to swallow, and as Cornelia is my overall favourite character, all of her is the best to me, but I'm glad that you like her personality; I was aiming for more comic Corny for that as I do think it would just look OOC if I took it from the cartoon… except that one part in 'F is for Facades,' there she looked a little more in-depth-ish.**

 **And I still do have plans to write more king-fu Haylin so just watch this space… in other chapters.**

' **Guest' – thanks, I do try and keep it entertaining, or at least as good in the show as surprisingly it was pretty good tough talk from Shagon and so went with that train of thought—hopefully it'll get better as the chapters go on as I have no clue how to end this.**

 **As for the school, yeah it's gotta sting just watching them so close yet closed off and aww—thanks, little blushing over here as I read how you liked my depiction of Kadma; she was tough to write and I really did have to use all my brain power to find fancy words just to give her more character, still it's always good to know that people enjoy reading as this is now my baby—actually no my cats are my babies—this is my creation—just call me Dr. Frankenstein.**

' **ilookhotinblack' – sorry this took a little longer to get up, I was actually in the middle of polishing it off when I got your PM, and I'm glad you like the story also, I recall reading one in which a guardian got possessed and it was over before it began and so on writing this, I wanted to make it as exciting as possible, but at the same time not make it too long so it drags out… but as if said that I don't have an ending for this, it yet remains to be seen if I can keep to that promise.**

 **Anyway leaving it here, hope everyone enjoys.**

" **Don't own WITCH. And any mistakes I apologise like always.**

* * *

As soon as the guardians stepped into Kadma's palace, they knew something wrong, made even more certain by the way of greeting the older woman gave them. On arriving they were escorted into the main room where the Queen and two of her closest Zamballen advisors were in talks; once she sighted the guardians she dismissed the council meeting and waited as they approached.

"Is it me or does she looked steamed?"

Irma wasn't wrong. The queen had always been prickly according to Yan-lin, barely managing to muster up the effort to even pretend to enjoy others company and more often than not, showed her displeasure by her attitude, but this time she looked really mad, standing as stiff as an iron rod, the air around her was unfriendly as they ventured with caution to where she stood.

It was silent as they stood face to face, the older woman not saying anything as she stared ahead, her eyes seemingly boring into Will who struggled with the urge to turn and run but bit down on her lip and raised her hand, waving in a bid to ease the tension.

"Err— hi,"

But to her dismay the queen seemingly ignored her gesture, still content to stare menacingly leaving the young leader unsure of what to do next. Time passed between them uncomfortably, as a poke saw the red-head looking back to the ex-guardian.

"Bad—bad meeting?" she asked, hoping to at least ease the friction obviously in the middle as finally Kadma inhaled, almost as if the conversation was going to pain her, before speaking.

"This meeting was fine— the one I had with the knights, however, left me more than a little unhappy… care to know the reason why?"

Thrown by the question Will blinked a few times, trying to process what she had asked before opening her mouth to speak with nothing coming out, but Kadma carried on, not looking like she cared if the younger girl answered or not.

"This time, _all_ the knights came back,"

So that was why it looked like Tridart had frozen the room making it as cold as possible. Will grimaced, knowing what that meant as she looked back to the queen.

"Is everything alright—are you ok?"

Kadma smiled, but it wasn't nice, Will's eyes narrowed at the false gesture, almost as if the woman was humouring her attempts of concern before she replied.

"Everything still stands, considering…"

She trailed off, leaving them staring expectantly. From behind the leader, Irma was scowling, she had heard the way the woman spoke and if there was one thing she knew, it was sarcasm and so glared at the monarch.

"Considering?"

Once more the older woman sighed as if being forced to speak taxed her. Haylin looked to her side, slightly startled at the sound of gritting teeth to find Irma nearly searing with rage and placed her hand on her arm in a bid to calm her down.

"How it was that your friend managed to get by my defences, something I was told would be less likely if I followed your advice."

She stopped speaking, still with her frown. After the first trip to her home, she and Yan-lin had spent a while catching up, it was also then that the other former guardian had implored her to listen to the new guardians. Unsure she kept silent as the older woman spoke of how they had been figuring out how to fight the knights, forming tactics to work around their emotional hindrances; if she was being honest with herself, as she always was, she wasn't impressed with what they had come up with so far to combat Nerissa's group, it seemed their strategies were weak and the reason why they kept failing each time. It was also the reason why she was reluctant to heed her old friends instruction on trusting them, to her they just seemed far too inexperienced, especially against someone like Nerissa and given they were a guardian down she found it impossible to place her faith in group who couldn't even keep their own safe from the one they fought.

But after hearing them, how quickly both Yan-lin's granddaughter had worked out her… problem, and how the leader had pointed out the reason why, left her with some thinking to do, and so when they told her the loophole around the knights power, she decided to give them a chance.

A chance she was now sorely regretting as she stared down at them, so sure of their information they were, so confident… how foolish.

"The advice, not only didn't work—"

"Hey wait a minute!"

"Especially on her, but also gave her the chance to leave me a lovely little parting gift as folly for me trusting you in the first place!"

With that she yanked down the collar allowing them to see the vivid bruises Cornelia had left upon her neck. Will's eyes widened as she stared speechless at the ugly marks marring the tanned skin. A few seconds later Kadma pulled the collar back up covering the marks.

"So?"

Confused about what she meant, Will cocked her head slightly, "So…"

If anything that seemed to set the queen off even more, her eyes blazing with ire as she sneered at them.

"So, how was it that your advice went so egregiously wrong I was nearly choked to death—if Nerissa hadn't of arrived to call her off, I fear that is exactly what might have happened."

It took her a few seconds but eventually it dawned on her and Will's hair crackled on end as she threw her own glare at the older woman.

"Do not even think about blaming us for this!"

The rest reacted to the red-heads anger as Irma pushed her way to the front, already having been peeved before, now raging as she squared up to the queen.

"Listen here, your _highness_ , if you got attacked then it was clearly something _you_ did wrong. We gave you exactly what we know and its worked, sometimes ok for us, but if you weren't so—"

But Kadma wasn't having anyone shout at her, especially in her own home, own kingdom and used her staff to push the younger girl back, contempt all over her regal face.

"Oh yes, because you've been so successful before haven't you… tell me again, what was it that your friend did that almost put two of you into a coma?"

Angered beyond belief it took Haylin holding Will back and Taranee running into the middle as she stepped in between the two incensed people.

"Hold up—just everyone—take a step back, now!"

The fire guardian pushed a little on Irma's chest, forcing the other girl to take a step back as she gave her a glare for the action but Taranee then turned to Kadma who was looking as scornful as before.

"And are you really that petty you're going to blame your own action's on us…"

She stopped talking and sighed heavily, neither one spoke as she lifted her head back up and stared at the queen.

"Look, I think a few wires have been crossed, it's obvious that something went wrong, and—"she held up her hand, looking warningly at the older woman who was still silently fuming at the dismissal as the younger girl carried on.

"How about we just take a deep breath, sit down and try to work this out like reasonable people?" she asked, eyes flicking from one to the other, when it seemed that they were agreeable, or at least stopped trying to attack each other, she slowly let up the semi-defensive stance she had taken before slowly nodding.

"I think there might have been a little miscommunication going on here," she threw the older woman a warning glance who looked as if going to protest but held herself as eventually Taranee coaxed them into sitting down, watching as they moved to the table, disbelief etched on her face at having to be the voice of reason when there was a fully grown adult in the room. But then again, if that adult didn't have the attitude of a child then perhaps her being the impartial one was the best thing for all, as she followed them over.

"Alright, you said that all of them have come back this time… right?" sitting at the top she watched as Kadma nodded. Working with that she thought back to when they first visited, having confronted the knights and finding they had impersonated them, at the time she had been angry at her mother and then the queen that it didn't cross her mind, it wasn't until later when Haylin had spoken that it dawned on them that none had actually seen Cornelia.

The fact that she hadn't been with Nerissa's group left them surprised; seeing as the older woman always made sure to put her at the front of any attacks—ensuring they felt rattled— it had them wondering as to why she was absent and so had spent the rest of the visit trying to work out the reason. Focusing on the conversation, it finally hit the fire guardian as she frowned on discovering the problem.

"Alright," she finally spoke up again staring at the queen who was still looking scornful but also seemingly bored.

"I think we do have some blame to take here,"

"Taranee, what are you doing!" she shushed both Will and Irma who had moved to protest and instead kept her eyes on the queen who studied her with barely there curiosity

"Oh?"

Nodding she went on. "We were so focused on wondering why she wasn't there with them, that we forgot to tell you about her… about what makes her different from the rest of the knights."

Listening to her the others frowned. Had that been right? Irma cast a puzzled glance at Will who shrugged just as confused, as Haylin mused silently, brows creased as Kadma spoke.

"Different?"

She watched as Taranee nod slowly, before her gaze went to the others and on seeing their looks of agreement, turned back to the group's spokesperson.

"I assume by different you mean, not just because she happens to be a fellow guardian?"

Taranee nodded again grimly, as she let out a tired sigh, "Not just because of that, it's a mixture of having the Auramere and probably payback for what she did to Ember back in Meridian… but mostly it's the Auramere."

Kadma fell silent, processing everything that had been said and looked to find the younger girl staring at her,

"There's more,"

The only sign she got to continue was the arched brow as the queen waited.

"The knights feed off negative emotion... that part is true… but only for the original three."

She paused, waiting for the reprimand or rage at having been misinformed but found the older woman to still be patiently waiting. Perhaps she had learnt something when Irma and Will yelled at her and so quickly carried on.

"It took us a while to figure it out; at first when she simply stood to the side and watched it left us pretty clueless about her motives, but then she struck and it took me almost breaking my arm and Will out-cold for nearly half a day before we finally found a breakthrough. Well actually, it was Caleb who helped us the most with that."

Recalling the young boy that came with them she simply nodded but stopped upon seeing the change in expression as Taranee threw her a small smirk

"Hope you like your Mythologies, your majesty."

* * *

As Taranee delved into everything about what she had researched on the goddess of vengeance, the others, having already heard this kept silent for their friends benefit but tried hard to block out the miserable truth as it only reminded them of their previous failures. Irma especially, found it near unbearable to have sat still for so long, but pushed down every urge to simply get up and move as she let out a bored sigh.

By the end of her lesson Taranee finished and watched as the impassive countenance held by the queen throughout the entire impromptu History class, morph slowly into contemplation.

"So your friend feeds off… desire?"

That was the gist of it, and bobbed her head as Kadma fell quiet again, processing the information as beside her, Haylin leaned in close.

"You're forgetting something else."

The bespectacled girl frowned and turned to look at her; silently they gazed at each other until the younger girl uttered the word into her head and Taranee nearly cursed for forgetting. Turning she looked back to the still quiet woman, teeth now nibbling on her lower lip as she thought about how to start the next part of the conversation.

"… There's a bit more."

The queen lifted her head, eyes boring into the younger girl who resisted the urge to shudder at how unnerving they made her as the older woman looked on expectantly. What more could there possibly be, it was silent as Taranee hesitated to word her next part of the sentence, as she began slowly, her words careful and deliberate.

"It's not just desire she feeds on… but also pride."

"…Pride?"

Drawing out the word, Kadma let it roll on her tongue, slight puzzlement flashing across her face, but was gone before anyone could see it as Taranee dipped her head.

"Explain to me how that works."

Inhaling deeply, the fire guardian fell quiet as she tried to summon the words to explain the situation as best she could and opened her mouth to speak.

"Cornelia is arrogant… alright, not arrogant as such—shut it, Irma— she levelled the snorting brunette a deep scowl as the water guardian erupted into choked giggles. She held up her hands at having seen the glare and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but saying Cornelia isn't arrogant is like saying those trees outside can't talk, Taranee, you know as well as I that Corny was _the_ most arrogant person we know."

She went to say more but suddenly fell silent, a slightly startled look on her face and as her eyes widened, she nodded once, seemingly to whatever the other girl had said over their link. Kadma watched as the brunette then fell back in her seat, demeanour having gone from amused to placid as she waved her hand their direction.

"Never mind, carry on."

Still unsure about what had occurred, but getting the feeling that there was something she didn't know, the older woman pulled herself taller, about to say something when Taranee launched back into talking.

"Fine, she was arrogant and she held a lot of pride. Nerissa, being the manipulative and sadistic cow that she is, turned that against her; twisting it until what she fed off, was one of her own personal afflictions."

Still confused the queen waited. "Nemesis, as I explained before, went after the excessive and undeserved good luck people had, and also the hubris that came with having too much pride…" she trailed off, looking a little fearfully at the other woman in case she might have been angry again, but she still looked bored.

At least she hadn't turned back to yelling.

"Alright so what does this have to do with me?"

What she would have given for an unexpected attack right about now. At her question her voice suddenly cut off and her throat seemed to clog, staring a little wide eyed, the room was completely inaudible as she turned to the others, eyes pleading with them to help try as she didn't want to be the sole recipient of the woman's ire when she inevitably insulted her as Irma, thankfully cut in.

"As my girl here said, Corny feeds off the desires and arrogance people have and so bottom line is… she used your own overconfidence to, as you quoted, get the drop on you."

Nobody moved as she finished to absolute silence. Unable to quite believe what she had just done the brunette found herself the receiver of four incredulous stares as once again she shrugged unrepentant.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger for telling the truth,"

"And what just might that be?"

Turning to look at Kadma who had by now had zoned in on her, eyes narrow as the promise of her fury threatened to return. Not to make matters better the younger girl snorted.

"Are you serious? You're actually going to sit there and play ignorant to what is clearly—the biggest flaw you have and is in fact so large, even the people on earth can see it."

But to her furthering astonishment the queen simply held her stare, silently and flat as she arched both brows, a low whistle escaping her as they did.

"Really… wow, alright, allow me to give you the picture."

"Irma, I really don't think that's necessary—" but she waved Will's frantic protests off, seeing that nothing was going to stop her, Will sunk down in her seat, hand covering her face, shame flushing her every pore. Well they were banned.

"I'm sure being a queen and all, it's like a rule or something that people have to be nice to you, not pointing out any glaring imperfections and all round just being the best dam person you can be… but seeing as we're not your subjects I reckon its ok to say this… Kadma, babe, your arrogant."

Unsure of what was worse, the casual way she was talking or the outrageous lie but the older woman was incensed. Her eyes were trained purely on the brunette, face slack with shock but soon found its way to fury and went to speak but Irma carried on.

"So much so that not only did that haughtiness allow Cornelia it get past you the other day, giving her the chance to gift you that lovely and very creative necklace; but I'm also pretty sure that it might have kept her fed for like… a year,"

At her side Will had sunk so low in her seat she was in danger of falling off, oh why was she blessed with the heart? It could do many things but opening the ground wasn't one of them, it was that point she felt most jealous of Cornelia's control over earth right now and winced as the other girl continued, quite happily if she was hearing right.

"And yes, I know change is hard, I'm betting being here for so long, it's bound to be comfortable in that bed you've made, but if you don't want Cornelia to have that advantage were she can give you matching bracelets… I'd strongly suggest learning the 'M' word."

"Murder,"

Turning to where Will was sitting—or rather, sinking, Irma scowled at the dry remark. It wasn't funny, she was funny and that was just sad and shook her head, throwing the other girl a mocking grin.

"Modesty,"

Before looking back to the very unimpressed monarch, not at all caring that she might have just got them banished.

" If you really want to protect your people, your highness, especially from one who holds more power than you… humility is your only hope."

* * *

Everyone was silent as they stared at her, having never heard her sound so… dare they say it, wise before, it was a startling notion to behold as they were all so used to her sarcasm. But it seemed she was trying to reach the queen, far cry from the anger she showed earlier and all turned to gauge the woman's reaction.

The queen was sat still in her chair, her face blank but nowhere near the anger Will had envisioned, in fact she appeared deep in thought, the expression sent a spark of hope in the leader as she looked on. Perhaps being attacked was what she needed, to discover that she wasn't the infallible force that once stood against Phobos and lived to tell the tale, instead she was a woman who had become content within her own comfort zone and now that had been breached, had come to realize she was not the strongest power on her world anymore, and that if she wanted to defend those with the same intensity that she had done years before, she would first have to fall in order to rise once more.

A lesson that came far too late for Cornelia; and as they soon found themselves heading back home, not banished like Will thought, and with Kadma seeming far more warner then what she was had been before, the red-head felt another surge in hope as they waved her goodbye and moved back through the portal.

They might have had a long way to go to win the war, but if they had gotten through to the queen then the wait didn't matter.

They had certainly won that day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please don't kill me,**

 **But it's kinda another intermission, this time Caleb's thoughts about things. Well I say that, but really it barely covers half of what he's thinking but I just wanted to write down some of what he's feeling. The next chapter will have everyone else in I promise… but for now, please don't turn away. I do hope you still enjoy reading, I don't own WITCH and any and all mistakes I always apologize for in advance.**

 **Right, with that out of the way, I shall now make a start on the next chapter. My HP story is still being looked over, giving me more time to write so off I go.**

 **PS: I also took a little bit of historical creativity with the battle of Milvian Bridge. In October of 312 BC, two Emperors—Constantine I and Maxentius fought at the bridge over the river Tiber, the victory went to Constantine with Maxentius drowning, before his body was taken and further desecrated.**

 **Anyway just a bit of background on a small part of the story, so I don't own that either.**

 **So… enjoy, and I will have the next part up hopefully soon.**

* * *

When the silence got too much for him, Caleb decided a walk was in order, ever since his visit to Mt. Thanos his mood had been low and it was starting to become noticeable. Not that he tried to show it, but since returning from the frozen mountain top and the trip to Zamballa, it was like his motivation for life had simply gone.

Julian watched from the side-lines with great sadness, it killed him to see his son so despondent and the once normally dedicated young man, now just seemed to be passing the days by without so much as care to what day it actually was.

Caleb of course, didn't think there was anything wrong, his natural attitude was to hide behind the steel wall he had built over the years of having to head a rebellion. It broke the older man's heart to see someone so young so hardened by life, so much so that he couldn't even express what was tearing him up inside, but now and again he did catch the briefest of cracks, but those were rare and extremely short lived, before he went back to being the solidified leader he had been since the age of thirteen.

The problem was Julian didn't know how to get through to him; having been freed only a few months ago, and before that was absent an entire fourteen months, not to mention the home life before his capture had never been the best. He tried, but with Phobos' hold tightening by the day, it made a stable and peaceful home life difficult to maintain and though there were a few precious days they could claim, ultimately the consequences of being the de-facto leader of an illegal rebellion and then going missing, subsequently forcing the younger man to take up his mantle and seeing things no one his age should have seen, it caused the dilemma that presented itself in front of him now. The self-reliance Caleb had to foster during Julian's imprisonment saw, that whilst the younger man broke him out of the mines because he was family, he no longer looked to him for the guidance and help that came from when he was younger.

He might have been his father but the bonds they once shared wasn't as strong as before, barring him any true insight into his son's life, he knew that what he had learnt since his release was only a fraction of the real picture, and if he wished to uncover the whole portrait, he had to earn back his confidence, something he was determined to do, but from his vantage point looking down upon the queen's knight sitting alone and rigid—posture always so tense as if expecting an attack, he felt the hopelessness at not being able to help.

Or allowed, as the feeling of ineptness washed over his body and not for the first time, did he feel that he had failed as a parent. Gazing down upon the troubled young man who looked lost in thought—thought's that were undoubtedly haunting him, Julian could only shake his head unable to find a solution to any of their situations that wouldn't come to an argument and so settling back, he crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the window to watch… the only thing he could do.

* * *

After trying and failing to clear his head in the castle, Caleb decided that maybe fresh air would help and so slowly made his way out into the courtyard; he was going to go to the gardens but stopped that train of thought when he realize that he hadn't been in there since the day of the attack and…

Closing his eyes he tried hard to purge the horrible images out of his mind but with little success. How could he do that when they were all he thought of? In the end he found himself sitting out in the courtyard watching the people go about their day, observing them work he was soon joined by Drake, the older man had spied the former rebel leader and so had approached but had been careful about it as he slowly sat next to him.

Nothing was said for the first few minutes, both content to stay quiet until eventually Caleb broke the silence.

"Did you know the farrier has to craft over a hundred horseshoes a week?"

The other man cast a befuddled glance to his left, still silent Caleb kept his gaze trained on the two horses on the other side of the yard and carried on speaking, not waiting for a response.

"Did you also know that no horse hoof is exactly the same shape? He has to take measurements in order to estimate the size of the shoes, but before all of that he has to trim each hoof so that it retains its proper orientation on the ground. All that cleaning, scraping, trimming and reshaping and only then can he make the shoes to custom fit the horse's needs…"

He trailed off, a look of wonder on his face as he shook his head slightly, at his side Drake was wondering if the younger man was alright, from his talks with Julian it was clear to see that there was something wrong with the former rebel, but since Caleb had a long history of being reserved, it was proving hard to try and get him to open up when the only person he had to rely on for the longest time, was himself.

Even now when he had his dad and those he could trust the most around him, he still had yet to break word and not only was it frustrating but it was worrying them all. They knew that he had a temper, it had been witnessed back when fighting the deposed prince; at what had been come to be called, the battle of Milvian Bridge, they got word that the tyrant himself was actually passing through and knew that there was no better time than that to try and oust him from the throne.

Caleb had all but rushed off, so strong was his resolve to rid the world of the man that he almost gave them away, luckily he kept himself hidden until the time to attack was right, but it seemed that Phobos had known about their planned ambush and had already set a trap. They were lucky to get out with their lives and after they had fled, having failed miserably, it was only then the news came to light they had been betrayed.

Watching as the former rebel leader practically tore their base apart trying to find the culprit, he spared no effort in questioning everyone, not caring about the fact he was scaring the few children that had escaped the kingdom with their parents, it was only when the guilty party was discovered talking to Jeek, the princes loyal scourge and informative, once they had been spotted and the passling quickly ran off, leaving the traitor to the rebels.

Elijah had only been doing what he could to save his family, after having watched them suffer in poverty for so long, his resentment for both the crown and the rebellion had started to grow, and having stumbled open the opportunity to lift them from the dregs of paucity he took it, only now being thrown in front of a furious Caleb, he didn't know whether he would be around to make that happen.

Watching as Caleb dragged the bound man away, his family, on learning that he had betrayed the rebellion, his wife especially was mortified they had upped and fled the camp, fearing the stigma once the truth came out… whatever happened to them he didn't know, nor did he find what happened to the other man, not until they stumbled across his badly beaten body on hunting for game.

Taking in the sight of the unrecognizable man they had to double check that it actually was Elijah as his face was that damaged, it looked as if wildlife had been having a go; the rest of him was covered in bruises, cuts and dried blood, frankly it was a surprise that he hadn't been finished off by the animals in the woods, he was such poor condition they knew that he wasn't going to survive.

On confronting the only one to have been with him last, they watched as Caleb shrugged, sitting in his chair he looked at their angry faces, his own countenance calm and told them that they were in a war, they were already losing if not men then supplies by the day and he couldn't afford to have turncoats among them.

He also wanted to set an example to both the rebels and the prince. He wasn't going to simply wait for a miracle to occur in which Phobos was taken down, he was going for his throat and would do whatever it took to get there; he needed those who were as serious as him in wanting change and if they thought just because he was a lot younger than most that he would be weak, Elijah's punishment would be enough to have them rethinking any doubts or even thoughts of conspiracy.

That was the day all thoughts about the young commander changed. What they thought they knew had been upturned and none of them were sure what to make of it, of course they stuck by him, he was the only one with the ambition and drive to inspire the masses into uprising, but at the same time the steps he took to get to the final battle were questionable and at times made them wonder if the path they were on truly was the right one at all. It wasn't until the arrival of the guardians, the uncovering of the lost princess and their extra power, saw change to their cause move in their favour. No longer did they have to use underhanded means to hit the prince were it hurt as the guardians took that role and did so with eagerness, but at the same time they could never forget what he had done… or what _they_ had allowed.

They might have won overall, but the cost of their moralities made the victory seem hollow.

* * *

Back in the present and Drake noted Caleb still staring at the horses; he inhaled and went to speak.

"Caleb,"

"Can you imagine how long that must take?"

"Caleb,"

"It can't be easy, Meridian horses are temperamental at the best of times, I wonder if he bribes them somehow."

"Caleb," this time he reached over and on placing his hand on the other man's shoulder, found it shrugged off and watched as the dark haired knight shot from his seat. Immediately the older man knew his mistake and mentally yelled at himself. Caleb hated being touched.

His aversion to being touched started when he was on one of his very first missions as the new leader and had been caught along with a few others that had gone with him; it had taken him a week before he managed to escape, unfortunately the others weren't as lucky as he made his way back to camp. But whatever had happened during his time in prison had an effect that continued to grow until finally he ended up breaking Algernon's arm; the senior man had been one of Julian's group leaders and had been around to help Caleb and had merely given him a congratulatory pat on his shoulder for his escape when the younger boy reacted.

All at once he let go of the arm but the damage was done, it was after that he had toughened up; slowly going from a young and inexperienced boy to the carefully cunning but standoffish young man who kept his emotions and feelings hidden behind the wall that overtime, went from being a small brick barrier, into a fully protected fortress that no one was able to break.

Well until very recently that was, it had taken some time but eventually Caleb allowed one person close enough to physically lay a hand on him and to his regret that one person was no longer around, holding his hands up in a show of peace, he watched as the other man stand back to him, face down, his deep inhales showing the strain it was taking to force himself to calm down before finally turning to face him.

* * *

"What is it that you wanted Drake?"

It took him a moment to recover, only staring at the younger man before finally getting his bearings and answered.

"I just wanted to see if everything was alright,"

At that Caleb laughed. Drake winced at the bitter sound leaving his lips as the younger man turned back to the yard.

"I'm fine, Drake, you can go tell father that as well… and tell him that I _can_ see him watching out the window."

"He's just worried, we all are."

At that Caleb mumbled something under his breath making the sandy haired man look back up. "What was that?"

With his hands in his pockets, Caleb took his time in replying, content to watch the passing by of others before finally responding.

"I said you have no need to be… none of you do,"

It was Drakes turn to laugh as he stood, he respected the young man greatly, but even he had to have heard his own lie and very carefully moved to stand next to him, as long as Caleb saw him in his sight the less risk he posed to attack before turning back to him.

"That's the biggest load of ox bull! Caleb, you haven't been fine since you came back from that mountain."

He stopped but there was more, he could tell and so faced the older man, face impassive but firm as he gazed back, and sure enough there was a flicker of something in his eyes that alerted him to the fact that he wanted to say something else.

"Go on,"

Drake looked up, seeing his steely expression fixed on him as he inhaled. There would be no point in lying to him, the younger man had very good perception and knew when someone was keeping something back, so bracing himself, turned away for a second before gathering up his words and looked back.

"Fine, you want the truth? You haven't been okay since the moment Cornelia was taken."

There it was, the underlying issue and watched as Caleb's normally bright green eyes darkened dangerously at the mention of the earth guardian. Since the fight in the castles estate and the victory of the knights, the blonde had been a bit of a taboo topic and one always avoided around the younger man, though the guardian's presence always lingered like a spectre in the room whenever they talked about the enemy. But since discovering that the enemy turned out to be the Mother that abandoned him all those years ago, it seemed to have screwed with his senses even more and add to the fact that said Mother also took away the one who essentially could be called his rock, it was even a wonder how he hadn't snapped long before now.

Only he hadn't, and whilst some would have praised his ability to remain calm in the face of so much personal turmoil, those around and who knew him best knew that wasn't a good thing, already the young man looked halfway to cracking, his body taut with barely concealed tension, his face permanently a mix between morose and if pressed hard enough, stormy, very much like the one he wore now as he glared at the older man.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," his words were hard, laced with an icy tone that told Drake to watch his step but the other man was undeterred; the place was bad enough with the lack of queen, everyone's moral had dipped drastically and the one man who they could count on to save her, to be able to count on to always try his best to defend their home was currently no better than a walking statue.

"You're right," Caleb didn't look back but that didn't stop him as he took a step closer, "Maybe I don't know what it's like to see the one I love taken by an enemy, I also don't know what it feels like to know that said enemy happens to be the one person above all who is meant to love and protect you… from any and all dangers this world has to offer, not be a part of it, but I do know one thing."

He moved until he was stood in front of the young knight and forcing him to meet his eyes, "The Caleb I know wouldn't just allow himself to be pushed over by this, the Caleb I know would use this as motivation to succeed; knowing that she left you for power, what better way to wreck those ideas then by proving that no matter what she throws at you, not only will you stand back up, but you'll also save the queen and Cornelia and with the help of those around you, finally put an end to her plans once and for all."

The younger man didn't speak, not sure what to say which allowed Drake to carry on, careful not to touch him he stood by his side again and pointed to the town below the castle.

"All those people out there, the ones that not only look up to you, but feel inspired by all that you did for them, what would they say if they saw you like this now?"

He paused for a moment allowing him to think over what he had said before adding as an afterthought. "I may not know what it's like to have my world cave in on itself but just remember you have people that care; your father, he's here, and it might seem hard but talking does help, also don't think that just because it's not the one you want, doesn't mean anyone here doesn't care any less or as deeply as she does."

With that he turned to leave, he had said all he could and he knew the problem's he faced were admittedly, large and life changing, he also knew that he had to sort through them soon or face getting worse in the possible weeks or however long they faced without their queen. Only he and the guardians could save her and in order to do that he first had to save himself.

Giving him one last smile, he made his way inside leaving the younger man to his thoughts and the conversation they had just had, right before he went through the doors Drake looked back to the still turned away Caleb and called out.

"And go see Aldarn! He's been asking for you!"

* * *

Caleb froze at the mention of his friends name as Drake vanished inside, staring at the floor, he considered his advice carefully, at first it had been on the medicus's order that no one visit the injured, for fear of bringing in outside contamination and he had stuck to that order; but then after the all-clear he didn't know what kept him away but he didn't visit them, not when they were recovering and not even when they finally woke.

He had heard through his father and Vathek that Aldarn had been asking after him, requesting that he visit but he always found excuses not to go, claiming busyness for the reason, he could see it in their faces at each decline, the disappointment at the refusal—especially for the injured— something of a dishonour to them but he didn't care… well, no, he _did_ care, Aldarn was his best friend and therein lay the problem.

He had allowed his greatest friend to get hurt… on his watch.

Some would say that wasn't the case, Meridian soldier's play an equal part in defending their kingdom and whatever happens they know the risks, but he just couldn't find it in himself to agree with them, Nerissa was his responsibility, he had dedicated himself into bringing her down from the moment she stole Elyon, even before he knew the blood connection they shared; but since the moment the truth did come out, his crusade against her intensified to a more personal level.

As much as he didn't like to think about it, his mind took him back to the cave on the mountain, to where she had him trapped and was talking to him, at the last minute she said she had done all of what she did for him… because she loved him.

Love

He sneered at her words. She didn't know what love was, all she knew was hate and rage and pain—especially causing it; if she loved him, she wouldn't have attacked his home, if she loved him, she wouldn't have used her knights to wreak havoc and destroy the lives that she had, if she loved him… she wouldn't have taken his own away from him. At the thought of the blonde his heart clenched painfully, making his chest hurt, Drake was right; he didn't know what it was like to have the one he loved taken because no pain, ever, felt as torturous as the agony he felt now.

Each day was getting harder without her near, he tried to do his best to carry on but every morning when the reality hit him anew, it felt like he was being pulled under by a riptide, struggling to stay afloat when so many things were pushing him down, sometimes he had to wonder why he bothered, the one thing that kept him centred, the one thing he knew he could hold onto when things got tough had been yanked from him, leaving him to flounder in that whirlpool of heartache, anger and craziness that frankly, terrified him that one day he wouldn't be able to escape from.

A hot flash of pain shot across his palm and he opened his eyes to find the small pebble he had been playing with, squeezed so hard that it had cut his skin; he watched the blood droplets trickle down his hand and bead to the ground. He was also scared.

Scared of going up there… scared of what he might find…. scared of what Aldarn would say.

But Drake was right, he had wasted too much time avoiding the matter and that wasn't him; Nerissa had already changed a lot of things for him, the last thing he wanted her to do was change how he faced things and so giving the pebble one last squeeze, looked to the sky before letting it drop and turning around, never stopping until his feet took him all the way to the hospital wing, standing outside the door, he mustered up every ounce of his nerve and pushed on the door before making his way inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally here,**

 **So sorry its late, I have been super, uber busy and just have had to write it like… 500 words here, 1000 if I'm lucky there and so it has been delayed in updating. Would like to thank those that commented and to the new commenter, it's always nice to know that whilst it's been a few weeks up there is always people new to reading it and enjoy the story.**

 **Well here is a bit more action then the last two, so hopefully it can get back on track as I did have a smidgen of writers block which sucked.**

 **Anyway shall leave it here, down own WITCH, any mistakes I apologize and happy reading. On one last note: did anyone know there was a WITCH game? It has taken me over a decade but I only found out Tuesday and I swear—my brain stopped for like a minute or so. Immediately I downloaded the game—I have this cool GBA emulator for my android and spent the entirety of yesterday playing it; wasn't actually hard hence why it took me until ten to complete, but it was amazing and so despite it shortness I was happy.**

 **Ok, now on with the story.**

* * *

After being informed that the remaining guardians had arrived, Caleb felt relief as he hurried to greet them; on arriving in the dining hall and spying Will standing with his father he wasted no time in moving to their side, things had been a little stale on the Meridian front and with them confident that Nerissa had at long last, turned her attentions elsewhere, it had brought a small peace of mind to them and the rest of the denizens, but also at the same time worry.

Since it had been a little under a week since the guardians had touched down in Meridian and Caleb had last seen them four days ago when he left them in Zamballa, he had no clue about what had gone on since then and so eagerly sat as they informed them of their second trip to the jungle planet.

Wisely keeping the part about Cornelia attacking Kadma and the full extent of their argument, they abridged the story with a minor disagreement and putting it down to the personality of the older woman when Will caught the suspicious look in his green eyes.

Either way the reason for their appearance became clear, since having fallen back on good terms with the queen, she had decided to do an all-night vigilance in an effort to try and find Nerissa's hiding place, as the other woman had gone to ground and much to the queens immense frustration, hadn't been heard from or seen.

The next part cleared his confusion as Will went on to explain that in order to try and find them quicker—now due to Kadma's limited capabilities, hence her all-nighter, she had instructed the tree-walkers to spread out across the jungle, to search in every direction, every place, leaving nothing unturned in their hunt and in doing so, left herself open to attack.

Communing with the vegetation took time and a lot of energy, more so now in her case as she needed to focus and normally she wouldn't have needed the help, but seeing as she was going to be vulnerable due to her diverted attention, needed a watcher to keep an eye on the surroundings.

That was where he came in, as he was a lot smaller than the trees and could hide easier; he had listened silently and agreed before she had even finished, he needed to leave, and not just for the fact that he was going crazy or even bored, as he retrieved his sword and with only a quick nod to Julian, moved through the newly created portal, leaving the others confused at his abrupt behaviour. Looking back to the older man he only shook his head, the look of resignation on his aged face as they cast befuddled looks to each other, in the end they couldn't wait and so saying their goodbyes to Julian, followed Caleb through as he watched the portal close behind them.

* * *

Kadma greeted them when they arrived at her palace, the atmosphere was considerably less unreceptive then the last time he was here, well that was his assumption as he watched Will greet the older woman with a wider smile then the uncertain one she wore for their first visit. It seemed whatever had gone on had done them both the world of good as they made their way inside.

Taking the seat next to Taranee, Caleb remained quiet throughout the discussion, merely listening in to what he deemed important enough to take note of before falling back into his thoughts; it wasn't until the end when he heard his name did he turn and find them staring at him.

Feeling the slight heat warming his face he focused on Will who was staring at him, he could see the concern in her amber coloured eyes and threw her a smile in a bid to move the conversation forwards.

"Yep, I heard you,"

Tawny orbs narrowed as she gazed at him dubiously, "Really? So what was it I actually said?"

Without missing a beat Caleb sat back in his chair, nodding slightly to the older woman. "You guys are going to join the tree-walkers in their search while I assist queen Kadma here as she speaks to the plants and other trees."

He finished with a smug smile as Will rolled her eyes, "Yeah—yeah, right well since you know what it is you're doing, I think we'll head out… if that's alright with you?"

She asked, turning to look at Kadma who simply nodded and both she and Caleb watched as they left—by way of the balcony—it left the two alone as the silence fell upon them. It was a further few more minutes of silence before she finally turned to him.

"So, are you ready to leave?"

She wanted Nerissa found and dealt with as soon as possible and so watched as he nodded before standing to his feet, tightening the strap of his sword holder around his chest tighter before giving her a nod of readiness as she lifted her staff and took them to the peak of blossom hill.

* * *

"If I was an evil mastermind… where would I hide?"

Will fought the urge to roll her eyes, she had been doing that way too much lately and instead threw the water guardian a crooked smirk as they flew over the tops of the trees; Haylin, always up for playing any game swooped down underneath the brunette, hovering parallel to her and looking up.

"Ooh—ooh—pick me!"

Taranee flew next to Will and was watching them with the same amusement as they flew further into the thick wilderness.

"Alright, Haylin,"

The small girl lifted a hand to her face, cupping her chin, finger tapping her cheek, she pondered on the question for a moment before finally answering.

"In the trees?"

Silence followed her answer as she smiled sheepishly, "Right, stupid answer… trees wouldn't hide Nerissa."

"Actually," Taranee cut in gaining their attention, "That wasn't as stupid an answer as you thought. After all, Cornelia _does_ have complete control over everything earth; what's to say Nerissa didn't just command her to let the trees hide them…"

She trailed off, a look of sudden realization dawning on her face, as it did on all as they immediately stopped flying.

"You don't think that's true… do you?"

Haylin asked, her tone laced with the hope that someone would correct her and say no she glanced around them, Irma nodded earnestly, her face dropping as she too took in their surroundings; Will closed her eyes, praying to whatever god might have been real and might have been listening that it wasn't the case, before opening them and joined in their aerial view as they covered every inch of the ground below them.

Miles upon miles in every direction all they could see was trees; it would have been easier if Kadma had simply told them what the knights weren't hiding in the dense thicket but since her powers were weakened to a degree that it she had to undertake an all-night surveillance just to see if that was true, their search had just suffered a major downturn and any hope of them being back at the castle before sundown seemed now, much less a realistic goal, now rather a distant fantasy.

* * *

Despite the task he had been given there really wasn't a lot that was required of him as they arrived at the peak that overlooked a large portion of the jungle, he nodded to Kadma who returned the gesture curtly and turned around, moving just a little beyond the confines of the ground he watched as she focused her energy and pooled what magic she had left from the heart, cleared her mind opening it for communication as she fell silent.

Settling back against the large oak, Caleb kept his eyes on the queen absorbed in her task, he had only really caught a fleeting glance at the older woman back on the first trip, he hadn't been in the talking mood—still wasn't really, and had only gotten the gist of what they had been talking about before he and Blunk had left back to Meridian. Though from what the red-head had told him it seemed the queen blamed them for something that occurred when she confronted the knights, apparently something she didn't know and felt they had deliberately misinformed her prior to their meeting.

Of course Will didn't go into detail but he didn't need to hear the full story to get what Kadma had been angry about; since losing her earth powers the older woman had been far edgier with those she spoke to, and nearly tore the group down when they showed up, Yan-lin had told them all that Kadma was a prideful woman, one who was overly self-assured in everything that she did and did not like to be either bested or insulted, even in the smallest manner. So given how she was acting it didn't take the smartest or people to know that she had come across the one person that was strangely absent the first time round, the only person who knew exactly how she ticked because she herself was the same and therefore could press the right buttons, the one person who had the queens lost power, leaving her reliant on the heart and uncertain as to what was coming next, another reason for the snappishness she was using to cover up the fact she was nervous.

Despite the fact Nerissa was after both her and the heart, it wasn't her old friend that worried her.

It was Cornelia.

Something must have happened during their meeting to have the monarch as agitated as she was, though she did well to cover her concerns he could see the underlying worry in her eyes at the thought of challenging them again. The fact that someone so proud and seemingly fearless would balk when she took on everything Phobos, at the height of his power, threw at her and still stood, it made his stomach heavy at just how indomitable the knights were when backed by a manipulator as cunning as Nerissa.

Pushing down all thoughts of the other woman he tried to focus on his duty, but already he knew it was going to be long and possibly boring, but he'd take extensive and tedious over what he had left behind in Meridian at the moment.

He had come because they had needed him, but also because he had to leave, his visit to Aldarn had felt his guilt grow threefold despite what the other Meridianite had insisted. On opening the door and locating his friend in bed at the far side of the room, he had been left horrified by what greeted him, getting closer he could only sit in stunned silence and gaze upon the mottled scaring that covered the entire right side of his face; the other man was sitting up allowing the knight to spy the disfigured flesh creeping down his neck and under the shirt he was wearing, he looked unlike himself at all and though he still wore the same jovial smile, he wasn't the same Aldarn, and never would be again.

They talked for a little while, his friend sensing the tension and looked him in the face, before speaking that he didn't blame Caleb for any of what happened. The fact he was sitting there still breathing, saw what anger he did have shadowed by the immense gratefulness he felt at being saved, it was then his face fell slightly, a small remorseful expression flittering over his face, before he asked for news on Cornelia.

The lowness of his tone told Caleb that the one of the others must have told him what happened after he woke, a part of him was grateful to them for sparing him from having to repeat the events as he tried his hardest to forget them every day, as he threw the bed-ridden man a rueful smile and saying that they were working on getting her back. Aldarn had given him that same smile he knew at the final battle, right before they finally took down Phobos, the one that spoke of the trust and faith he had in the young commander, before telling him that if there was ever a person to bring both the queen and guardian back safely, it was him.

His tone held such steadiness, such confidence in him that he had to leave; promising to come back he quickly fled the wing and had yet to make good on his word, but how could someone—one he had failed so badly—still have trust in him when everywhere he looked, he could only see the disappointments of his own actions.

A small, bitter chuckle left his lips, whatever it was Aldarn seemed to see in him, he only hoped that he could find it in time before Nerissa became more powerful, and he lost them both forever as he glanced up to see Kadma still deeply engrossed in the search and sighed, the sound weary and drawn out before reshuffling against the tree in a bid to find the least uncomfortable spot.

Yep, a long and tedious day indeed.

* * *

After the slightly worrying revelation about the trees bringing them back round, yet again, to how screwed they were without an earth guardian, they resumed their search once more. This time far more cautious then just simply flying overhead, considering they were in Cornelia's domain and with Kadma not being as able to help—even if she did still hold some power over earth—her time and efforts were directed into finding them on a more detailed level and leaving them to their own devices. Something that wouldn't have bothered them normally, but as they flew to where they could see a few treewalkers, without the blonde too listen to the trees and plants, it made things more difficult on their part.

They joined with Ironwood who had been scouring the ground with a few others, moving through the trees in a bid to try flush out the knights but too the guardians dismay it seemed they had little luck in finding anything either. Put out but determined not to give up, they continued the hunt, only giving up when the sun had started to sink and so took off in the direction of the hill Kadma had mentioned.

Landing down at the peak, the foursome spied the focused queen, before moving to where Caleb was stood leaning on the tree as he gave them a small smile.

"Anything?"

He shrugged, turning back to the older woman deeply immersed in her task before looking back to Will who was staring at her curiously.

"She hasn't spoken since she started, and I doubt she can afford to break focus so it might be a while before she's able to tell us,"

Nodding lightly, Will turned back to the silent woman; it made sense before Caleb's next words stunned her.

"So when were you going to tell me Cornelia attacked the queen?"

Head snapping back she stared slightly opened mouthed as he eyed her, demeanour still calm as he waited for her to answer, just as the others came up to them in time to hear her fumbling.

"I—well—we thought—I mean,"

"What's up?"

Taranee looked between the pair, eyes narrow as she saw the slightly panicked look on the red-head's face; it was silent as the leader took a deep breath before speaking again.

"How did you know about that?"

She was sure no one of the group would have told him, and she highly doubted Kadma would have said a word about her near miss; she might have had to tell them as a way of continuing her rant, but she was still too prideful to admit her failings to anyone else as he gave them a sad smile.

"I didn't, but thanks for telling me."

Speechless Will stared at him, her face dropping as she realized the slight deception and for the briefest of moments, was angry at him for tricking her; but no sooner had it come, it vanished as she understood that she had no right to be mad when they had kept information back from him, a small sharp laugh left her and she bobbed her head and looked to the floor, the rest could only watch on in silence, unsure if they should speak.

Sensing he was still waiting Will lifted her head up, a drawn out exhale leaving her before replying. "We didn't tell you… because we didn't want to upset you even more than you are."

His face crinkled in confusion at her words, still leaning on the tree he frowned for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm not upset, I'm fine,"

Behind Will, Irma scoffed as at her side Haylin gave him a smile that he couldn't quite work out, but he did sense the underlying hints of sympathy at his denial and before he even had time to get slighted at the gesture, Will resumed speaking, it seemed her bout of hesitance had vanished and replaced by scepticism at his statement.

"Caleb, no offense, but you haven't been yourself since Mt. Thanos,"

Staying silent he had to wonder if they had been speaking to his father… or maybe he was more transparent then he would have liked, and perhaps they did spot something he had failed to hide, either way he was getting sick of being constantly reminded of the problems facing him. Though to give them credit, at least she had said his downturn started on coming back from the mountain, not the gardens like Drake had suggested, therefore had more faith he was able to hold his feelings a little longer than what his long-time friend had insinuated.

Taking his silence as a negative Will shook her head, a brief flash of the previous panic flittering across her face, as she spoke again.

"It's not that we were deliberately keeping things from you… it's just—"

"We know how hard it is," They turned to Haylin, who was still giving him a near teary smile, "Hearing things that Cornelia has done when we know that isn't who she is as a person… listening or even watching, as she attacks us; we know that not our friend doing it, but a—a,"

"Non—Corny?"

Looking to where the brunette stood by her side, they saw Irma, a sad half a smile forming on her lips as well as she finished her sentence.

"Whatever Nerissa has turned her into… whatever Nerissa make's her do; that isn't the same girl we know, and I think that's why we have to stop treating her like she is,"

Her words caused confusion among the others, as they sneak bemused glances to each other before she lifts her had back from staring at the floor; catching the looks given before carrying on.

"I think that's why we struggle to face her… to fight, because whilst she may look like our favourite air-head—minus the wings and creepy looking eyes— she doesn't respond to that side, the only side she knows is the one that hag has given her, and so if we want to save her, we have to push Cornelia down and start thinking her as Nemesis, it might be the only way of being able to move forwards if we want to win."

* * *

None of them spoke as they absorbed her words, sounding odd coming from the resident joker but that didn't mean their value or truth didn't weigh any less; she was right in saying that they had been treating the blonde like she was the girl they knew, it was stupid and they were suffering because of it.

If they were on a wildlife documentary, no doubt Taranee would have likened it to petting a tiger and mistaking it for a housecat, anyone sane enough wouldn't do something so stupid and so one by one each of them nodded, though their expressions were sombre and their hearts still feeling the heaviness of their newly made pact.

Caleb was silent throughout Irma's speech, watching as they reluctantly nodded, he knew that the advice was good and that if he was one of those sane people then he too would follow it through; but deep down he knew he couldn't.

Not because he was deliberately being stubborn, logically he knew that who they faced was no longer the guardian that liked to argue with anything and everyone at a moment's notice, but a cruel shade and he didn't think masochism was a good enough reason for his unwillingness to take the brunettes instruction to heart.

There was only one reason why he believed that the girl he loved was still there, and he wasn't naive enough to think that it was because his words alone had gotten through to her; he was positive nothing short of Nerissa's demise would break the bonds of control she had over the knights, (not like he cared for the other three) but the one reason why he believed that Nemesis wasn't just a completely thrall controlled puppet, was how she kissed him.

Back in that cave when he finally had her in his arms; it might have only been a trap, a ruse to make him think that it was Cornelia he held, but the way she responded when he kissed her… there was no faking that, Nerissa might have controlled her—mind and body, but there was no way she could control her soul, and that was why Caleb refused to follow Irma's advice and instead kept quiet as they each agreed.

* * *

With nothing else to report they decided to go home, Kadma not looking like she was breaking focus anytime and knowing it best not to disturb her, they simply said their goodbyes to Caleb who had volunteered to stay behind and keep watch. Something about the way he spoke and the slight diminish in his forced smile told them he was avoiding something back home, but not wishing to pry, respected his wishes and with a goodbye to Blunk who had been hiding in the tree, they left.

No sooner had the portal closed did Kadma finally open her eyes, having failed to find anything so far her focus had waned slightly on hearing them arrive and after listening to all that the water guardian had said, her thoughts had wandered slightly. Since their small debate her assumptions about them had changed into a more positive light, but on hearing just what the brunette had suggested and then the following consensus; they might have been more resilient then she first gave them credit for, but when it came down to it… did they truly have what it took to keep that vow.

The next day and instead of going back to Zamballa like they thought, the four of them where down in the basement of the restaurant, with three of them listening to the horrific night Will had to endure on getting home that evening and finding a message on her phone; it was from her dad, and since it wasn't all that late on earth, decided she would go see him.

Well that was easier said than done and after pleading with her Mother who on hearing just who it was she was going to see, clammed up and refused to entertain the idea, it left the younger girl begging… pleading… threatening with an attitude or two and finally bribing.

Scowling as she rushed out the door, she had to fume at the fact that it took a fortnight of chores before she allowed her to leave, with a far to bigger smile for her liking, but she left all the same, fearing she might change her mind as she threw on her coat and shoes before hightailing it out the building.

Only to wish she hadn't bothered. On finally reaching her dads, she was met by his smiling face on opening the door, and after the initial thought of how creepy he looked, wondered just why he seemed to be so happy. The answer came in the form of a leggy brunette who was sat at the small island.

Confused wildly as to why a stranger was sitting in his kitchen, Will edged further into the room closer, eyes slowly roving until they found his and waited for an explanation as he made his way back inside.

"So Will, sweetie, how's things?"

Still unsure of what to say, especially when the very distracting presence of the older woman was at her side, she slowly nodded her head.

"Good… good, things are err… good,"

Tony smiled widely at her response before noting that her eyes kept shooting bewildered glances to the woman and sighed. When he decided that now was a great time for them to meet, he had been imagining what it would go like; but now they were together in the same space, suddenly his vision wasn't as smooth as he had told himself and steeling himself, gestured for the older woman who rose to her feet. Will watched as she made her way over to him, amber eyes narrowing as his arm went around her waist and they turned back to her, still smiling.

"What's going on?"

Yeah, in his dream her tone was a lot more friendlier and he didn't realise just how warm it had gotten, he faced his daughter and replied, tone as light and casual as possible.

"Well with us both being busy as of late, we haven't had the time to properly catch up… so I invited you tonight, not just to catch up, but to also meet a friend of mine."

He then turned to the older woman, once again Will's eyes narrowed at how his expression seemed to change before carrying on.

"This is Serena Sanchez, my friend… girlfriend… fiancé… we're getting married."

Hearing this, Will's face dropped as she stared at them, Tony seeing the dumbfounded look on her face, chuckled uneasily, feeling the tension in the air as the trio fell quiet.

"Hi Will," her far away thoughts were interrupted and she turned back to Serena, the older woman waving slightly timidly.

"I've been really looking forward to meeting the other woman in Tony's life."

Her smile fell when Will, still not sure how to comprehend the news, began to back away.

"Will, I—I didn't mean to throw this on you so quickly, its just—"

But the red-head threw up her hands stopping him from continuing as she edged her way to the door.

"No, its fine, really. I just need to…need to go, now,"

Knowing that he had scared her off, Tony sighed resigned, he also knew that his daughter would never say what she was thinking out loud… not until it burst out anyway and so stood still allowing her to inch her way to the door, she was almost there when her pocket vibrated making her jump and she reached inside, pulling out her phone. As she did, the heart which she had shoved as a last minute decision fell out clattering to the floor.

Staring down at the heart, she stooped quickly to get it but found herself to late as slim fingers picked it up and she lifted back in sight horror as Serene gazed at the jewel within her fingers. Immediately tensing Will narr9owed her eyes, glaring at the older woman who seemed to be captivated by the glowing orb she held, eye glinting with something unknown.

"Can I have that back, please?"

The sound of her voice prompted the woman to look at her, eyes unwilling to leave the glowing trinket but eventually dragged her gaze away and on to the younger girl who was scowling.

"A very lovely item you have here, Will… family heirloom?"

Still unimpressed by the woman on a whole but now the fact she was holding the heart and seemed hesitant to give it back, had alarm bells ringing in her head and slowly held her hand out.

"You could day that," it was true, she did count the others as family now not just her mom, still with her hand outstretched they seemed to fall into a staring contest; Tony glancing from one to the other not knowing what was going on, until at long last Serena finally gave the heart back, lowering the chain into her hand with a smirk.

"Must be a close family… to have something so precious, especially to you."

Glare deepening Will wasted no more time and stormed to the door, footsteps saw her dad following, still unhappy at how things turned out.

"How about dinner? Maybe next week?"

Turning she stared at his expression and her body deflated at how forlorn he looked, the longing in his eyes had her exhaling before she nodded.

"Sure dad, next week's good, I'll ring you."

With the promise she made in mind he nodded, the smile now back before she made her way over to him and with a quick hug, rushed down the steps and back home, responding to Irma who had asked her about the history homework; reminding the brunette they didn't have the same classes, but if she felt like doing hers for her then she was more than welcome. The reply came minutes later, along with the usual cursing and that it was Haylin she was meant to text, looking at her screen laughing, she messaged back before shoving the phone in her pocket, thoughts now back on Serene making her frown and made a mental note to tell the others her suspicions in school.

* * *

Which was how they came to end up in the basement and not the other world; the rest all watched as she paced the floor, the occasional mumble leaving her lips before finally Taranee spoke up.

"Will, please just tell us why you dragged us down here? We could be helping Kadma and the others right now,"

At her side the others nodded. "Not that the Dragon isn't amazing as hello… free food," She smiled at the thought of spring rolls before getting back on topic.

"But Taranee's right, we could be in Zamballa kicking Nerissa butt, so what gives."

It was another few seconds before she finally reacted, spinning harshly back round, a heavy sigh leaves her before she moves back into the centre.

"How could he just spring a fiancé on me?"

The random outburst left the others silent as they watched her pace; Haylin glanced a little bemusedly at Taranee who was just as clueless and so shrugged in response.

"Err… Will?"

"And where does he get off _proposing,_ before I've even met her?"

Frowning the brunette sinks back onto the bed, well she tried, as Haylin decided to give it a go; lifting her hand as if answering a question, the younger girl waits until the red-head turned back before waving it slightly in a bid to catch her attention.

"Will?"

"And do you know what the worst part of it was?" this time she faced them as Haylin jolted slightly, hand shooting back into her lap and keeping quiet under the glare she and the others were getting. It was silent as by now none of them had a complete clue what she was going on about.

"She had the nerve to smile… to _smile_ at me,"

"Yeah—ok, Will, you're going to need to actually tell us… you know—"but cut off when a yawn made its way from her mouth. Covering her mouth a few beats of silence went by before she lowered it again.

"Whoo—long night,"

"Homework?" nodding, she threw the fire wielder a smirk at the accuracy of her remark, Taranee rolled her eyes, knowing some things never changed just a clapping brought them back to where Will stood.

"One issue at a time people, and since I spoke first, it's mine."

Getting back on topic before the yawn interrupted her train of thought; Irma threw up both hands in a show of total confusion and shrugged.

"Will, babe, you've gotta be more specific, what are we talking about here… did next doors dog finally realize that poodle across the landing was single."

The red-head stopped mid-pace, turning she threw the other girl a bewildered frown before shaking her head.

"What—no! Irma, I'm talking about my dad."

A chorus line of 'oohs' went around at finally understanding, as Will carried on, deciding it was best not to question what the brunette had been thinking about and shook her head again.

"Completely out of the blue. One minute we were having a great time, just the two of us, the next this… _Serena_ comes along and ruins everything."

she paused, her anger at the entire situation evident in the way she stood. Eventually she opened her eyes again, something else important coming to her before she addressed them once more.

"I think there's something about her… something wrong."

None of them spoke at her words, waiting until she faced them; she finally did and spun back on her heel to see their knowing faces."

"What?"

"Will," she turned to Taranee who answered, not liking the slight smile on her lips as she did, "I think that's the classic reaction to all new partners; I mean look what you were like with Mr. Collins."

"Well that's different," feeling slightly affronted and still not liking at all, the way they were smirking, she felt the need to justify herself and carried on.

"Besides, he's a teacher, it's bad enough seeing him in school, I don't want to see him at home either. But despite his boringness this isn't the same… I don't like the look of her; she had the heart yesterday and—"

"Hang on! hang on... she had the heart and you didn't think to start with that, why?"

Running a hand through her hair, Will shrugged tiredly before continuing, "Because I was still trying to get over the fact that he just sprung a girlfri—fiancé, from nowhere. The fact that I don't have a clue whom she is notwithstanding, when I was leaving the heart fell out of my pocket and she picked it up… the way she looked at it, it was like she was entranced… the way she held it—so tenderly—it was as if it was—"

"Nerissa holding it."

Nodding Will made her way to the nearest chair and sank down, the horrible realization dawning as they all remained silent allowing her to try process the potential possibility. Still with the wind knocked out of her, she slowly looked to where they were watching carefully.

"You—you don't think it could be her… could it?"

None of them had the answer, or at least not one she would have liked and it must have shown for she sprang up from her chair seconds later, horror painted on her face as she hastily pulled the heart from under her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

After transforming into guardian form, they watched as she slashed the jewel down. "Remember what happened with Caleb's dad; if this is Nerissa trying to trick me then I need to know, as there is no way in this realm or any other I'm having _that_ anywhere near my family."

Before rushing through leaving the others to catch up.

* * *

Caleb listened once they had reached the hill both himself and Kadma had been keeping a vigil, his face dipped slightly amused at Will's urgency that she needed Blunk, before it fell into a hard glare on the guise of keeping his own vigil over her dad's new fiancé, reluctantly admitting the reason. None of them spoke as eventually he looked up to where the Passling had spent the night, as rustling of leaves saw the tiny creature drop in front of them.

"Need Blunk?"

Bending down Will nodded, a mock conspiratorial expression replacing the previous anxiety as she gazed upon the eager little Passling.

"I do, in fact I have a top secret, _special_ job for you?"

The others watched as Will muttered her instructions to the small creature, nodding every so often, face a picture of seriousness as he listened, soon after she stood as he used to tooth to create a fold and with a small nod jumped through leaving her alone as she slowly made her way back to them once he had gone.

"All set?"

Nodding they turned to back Caleb who really had little to report; since they left there wasn't much in headway as Kadma couldn't tell him anything and he couldn't leave to explore on his own, slightly put-out at the lack of news, it wasn't long before Will decided that they would go out and try scoping the skies once more, perhaps maybe get lucky this time round, before her words were cut off by the sound of Kadma's little outburst.

Having cleared her head of any and all thought, the older woman had retreated into her now freed up mental space as she cast her inner plea, along with the magic of the heart, out across the airwaves and over the jungle. Soon she could hear the little niggles, the whispers of the voices but when she went to interact with them, they retreated from her and cut off leaving her in silence.

It stayed that way, from the smallest of plants all the way to the highest and mightiest of trees; despite being their queen no matter how many times she tried to implore them to talk to her—to ask what they had seen and where the interlopers might be hiding, none of them would indulge her request.

Furious but knowing that anger would get her nowhere, she decided to revert back to basics, by gaining their trust it was the only way she would get any answers and so kept her mind open and as inviting as possible, in a gentle bid to gain their allegiance… something she soon found was tiring. Without the normal amount of power she was used to the task was draining her of energy hence why it had taken her so long. Just when she thought the endeavour was becoming useless, finally—finally she was approached and listened carefully to the sound of the trees, letting her know exactly where the former guardian and her knights had emerged.

As soon as the voice came it went leaving her in quietness once more, but she found herself too elated to wonder why now and so breaking from her trance, turned to face the small group who had been watching her curiously.

Staring at them, her familiar smile of pride forming as she gazed from her platform. "Nerissa and her knaves have just arrived in the swamps of Shenay."

She watched as their expressions changed from slight worry to delight and lifted her staff higher, "I think it's time we go to greet them."

Before she and their bodies vanished in a crack of green light.

* * *

"Remember the plan, we are to do nothing."

All of the knights turned to face their mistress as she stood up from her make-shift chair; it was silent as she eyed them dangerously. After having camped out within the only place that Kadma couldn't find them, not without help, something she saw too deny after having instructed Nemesis to block any attempts the queen made, the former guardian decided it was time to make their move.

"If we are to make them think they have the upper hand… then we must allow them the first victory, I'm I understood."

Carefully her gaze went from one to the other, noting their acceptance and compliance; she finally met the blondes' eyes and held her stare as slowly the blonde dipped her head in acquiescence. Nerissa smiled at the gesture before they too vanished in a crack of light and appeared within the swamps waters.

Grimacing at the feel of the water as it soaked the entirety of her boots and lower half of her tights, a small nudge from Khor saw them begin their walk, getting just halfway across when the crack of thunder had Nerissa turning to find her targets arrived.

"How!"

Her outcry of confusion had the rest of the guardians smiling, as they flew forwards slightly, ready to take advantage of their ambush.

"Nerissa, there is no place on Zamballa you can hide from us,"

Pressing on the end of her statement, Will flittered forwards, eagerness clear on her face. "And no way you can beat us; we have two hearts, you only one… the advantage us."

With that she lifted her hands, fingers crackling with lightening as she sent a message to the rest.

' _Ready'_

Giving her their mental affirmations, Will sent the blast of electricity down, the attack crashing around the older woman as the water around her lifted so was she and they watched gleefully as she landed heavily in the water; seconds later her attentions turned to the blonde down below, and pushing down the uncomfortable lump in her throat, lifted her hand.

Nemesis watched as her mistress was sent crashing back into the water, looking on she fought the urge to go help as Nerissa lifted herself to her hands and knees, a shout had her looking to find Shagon warning her to watch out and turned to find the oncoming attacks heading straight for her.

It was hard, having to attack but they swore that it was something that had to be done and so gathering their energy fired it directly upon the blonde who barely had time to throw a shield up, as they rained down the attacks.

Nemesis growled as she found herself being forced back under the strength, feet slipping in the murky waters as the rest of the knights tried to distract them; sensing their reprisal Will urged them to give everything they had and with one last push, the blonde knight found her shield breaking.

Time seemed to slow as everyone around watched as the blonde was hit by the remnants of Will's strike, her body spinning before she too was sent flying back and crashed into the swamp. None of them moved as she lay in the water, Will, and the rest of the group was shocked that their assault actually worked, Caleb watched on from the ground, his heart throbbing painfully at what he had seen before running and taking a flying kick at Khor who fell back also, oddly for a creature of immense strength but didn't linger as soon Shagon was throw down, along with Tridart, coming to land next to Nemesis, who had slowly pushed herself to her hands.

"This really isn't our day,"

Looking down upon the fallen knights, it wasn't long before they vanished, taken back to hiding by Nerissa and leaving them to process what had just happened, not fully comprehending that they had won.

Soon they too left, Kadma taking them back to her palace, her face showing all the triumph of their success. Will however, was annoyed that they had escaped as the older woman turned to her.

"They were outmatched this day; it is only a matter of time before Nerissa is ours, and we _claim_ another heart."

The others, startled at her words, looked on in surprise at the queen who was focused on Will, their surprise deepened when it seemed Will was on-board with the idea, her face alight with animated anticipation and turned her back on them to continue speaking to the queen, leaving the others to listen to what Kadma was saying, their thoughts and concerns growing. After successfully driving Nerissa back, it was time to leave, with Caleb no longer having to keep guard he too decided it was time to head home; it was time he faced what awaited him as Will created a fold and bid him goodbye, before doing the same for them as they returned back to the basement.

* * *

Eager to find Blunk and see what he had discovered, Will was about to leave when Taranee spoke up.

"Will, we need to talk."

Biting back the sigh she turned and blinked a little at the way they were staring at her, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Did you not hear Kadma back there? What you agreed to?" facing them, she had no idea what they were on about and so shrugged. The actions seemingly causing disbelief as the fire guardian scoffed.

"She practically called Elyon inept,"

Inhaling deeply she shook her head; that wasn't at all what the older woman was getting at and replied.

"She wasn't saying that, she merely was concerned about the heart's safety, it is a lot of power to have and if you think about it, she is kind of right. I mean she did almost lose it the first time to Phobos, and now again with Nerissa… perhaps having another to look after it isn't such a bad idea."

"Oh, I and suppose you're that person?" turning to Irma, amber eyes narrowed at the hint of sarcasm that laced her voice.

"Well why not? Kadma seems to think I'm capable, and it isn't like you guys know what the power of a heart feels like… it makes sense that another with the capacity to control such immense strength takes control until she's ready."

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the brunette's laughter. No one else spoke as Will glared almost sinisterly at the other girl.

"Something funny, Irma?"

Not one to shy away, especially from her tone, she nodded and faced her again. "You… do you even hear yourself? In case it slipped your memory, but do you know how long it took before you had a full hold over that thing… and now you assume that you're powerful enough to what—manage two? This is Kadma simply projecting her own flaws upon you and no offense, but if you're gullible enough to believe what she's selling… then perhaps it's you that needs a regent."

The air turned cold fast after her words, Will's body posture spoke of her growing fury, as well as the sporadic crackles of electricity that sparked off her hair; still glaring at the brunette who looked unrepentant with what she said, focused on the other two who had all but shrunk back once the water wielder took over.

"Do you think that too?" her voice was snappish making Haylin jump, the air guardian had kept her head down, her eyes then turned to Taranee who was looking equal parts nervous and very carefully looked to where she stood.

"It's not so much that I think you'd need a regent, as I think you handle the heart well… it's just, talking about taking more power is…."

She trailed off, looking unsure about how to proceed. But Will, now incensed, prodded for her to carry on.

"No—no, It's clear you have something to say Taranee, so come on, what is it?"

With a deep breath the fire guardian looked up; she had, at one point, feared falling into obscurity, of being the meek one, so pushing herself to take Irma's stance she nodded.

"Taking on more power is exactly what corrupted Nerissa. The fact that you and Kadma are speaking of taking Elyon's makes me—makes us, wonder, if listening to her is the best idea at all."

The basement was silent, Will stared wide eyed at the trio, a look of anger and incredulous on her face as she eyed them all slowly.

"You would count me as Nerissa…"

Their continued quietness was all the answer she needed, as she stood up straighter, a look of betrayal written over her face.

"Wow... just… and I thought you guys were my friends."

With that she turned to go, Haylin watched as she stormed up the steps and rushed to try to stop her. "Will, please, it's not like that!"

Pausing at the top, hand on the door, the red-head looked over her shoulder and down at the almost teary girl.

"Then what exactly _is it_ like?"

When Haylin struggled to find the words Will scoffed and carried on, Haylin winced as the door slammed shut and looked to the floor her shoulders slumping as Irma slowly moved to comfort her. Taranee gazed at the closed door, wondering why she had even opened her mouth and turned to the other two, stomach heavy at the sight of the downcast younger girl.

So much for their victory.


	17. Chapter 17

**It's late!**

 **Well by my standards the update was slightly late in putting up, but it's here, it's done and I hope everyone enjoys. Not going to ramble, would like to thank 'Victoria' guest commenter; thank you for your words, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and here is the next chapter you were waiting for. Hope you like this one just as much as the others.**

 **To everyone who reads, hope you like. I don't own WITCH, any mistakes and I apologise for in advance… I went over this twice but I have yet to actually get my glasses so it's tricky to catch the little niggles that get away from you, so I do hope you'll excuse me for that.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Giving their visit had had come right at the start of the weekend, the timing couldn't have been more perfect for Will, who spent the entirety of Saturday avoiding the rest of the other WITCH girls; Susan figured something was wrong when she poked her head inside her room to find the younger girl sitting at the window.

"Done brooding?"

"I am not brooding,"

The older woman nodded once, her expression entirely unbelieving before casting a quick glance around the room.

"You've tidied?"

Will shrugged, "I had a little time,"

"I'll say, I don't think I've ever seen it so clean… hey—look, I can even see what colour your carpet is."

The red-head mocking laughed at her Mother's joke before returning her gaze back to the window, Susan kept her eyes on her sullen form before exhaling; she had no clue what was going on as Will had long since stopped talking to her, inwardly she still wished her daughter would speak to her, but that all stopped the moment they moved to Heatherfield. Suddenly the phone at her side lit up and Susan watched her glance at the screen before frowning and pressing the reject button, threw it on her bed.

"You girls having a fight,"

Shaking her head, Will kept her gaze out the window. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing,"

"Well it is, so just drop it!"

Will frowned harder, eyes still taking in the outside, it wasn't until it all went silent she turned and found the incredulous look she was getting and realized her mistake.

"Please."

Susan's lips thinned at the now all too trying innocent expression and shook her head before turning to leave, just before she did she looked back.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it's not as bad as you think. Talk to them, it's clear they're trying."

With that she left leaving the red-head to continue her sullen moping in peace. As soon as the door shut, the sigh that had been threatening to escape left her lips as she scoffed at her Mothers words.

"Not as bad as I think…" she looked down to the stuffed frog in her hands, its beaming smile staring up at her, scowling at its happiness she settled back down, bringing it back to her chest as she hugged it close, just then buzzing sound of her phone vibrating once more had her turning to where her phone lay; seeing it shine and flash had her glaring once more and shook her head before turning back to the window.

"As if being called Nerissa can be anything _good_ ," and went back to ignoring the incessant but silent ringing.

* * *

Sometime later when the sky had dimmed enough that a few of the street lights had turned on, a scratching at the bottom of the window had her peering down before nearly toppling off in fright as a pair of buggy looking eyes stared back at her and once having gotten over the shock, moved back on realizing that it was merely Blunk.

"Jeez… what in the heck happened to you?"

Stepping back she allowed the passling to limp inside as he did—rolling through the window and coming to land in a ungraceful heap on the floor, though to be fair there was nothing of Blunk that could ever be considered graceful, as she went to shut the window but then thought better of it and left it up before helping him up.

"So what have you found? Is she evil like I know she is,"

"Blunk follow Serena all over city; watched in strange room, she run but no move… " He lifted up his bandaged hand, a look of extreme forlornness crossing his small face.

"Blunk get hurt on mission, or as best friend Caleb would say, Blunk took one for team." He looked back up as Will waited impatiently for him to carry on.

"Small outburst quickly saw Serena—and Blunk, move on to next location,"

"Which was?"

"Even stranger place then first; big round rocks attached to string, and Serena holding clicky box…"

Will sat as Blunk carried on his recon report. The red-head becoming more flummoxed the more the small creature listed in great detail all the places he had tagged the other woman had been and to her frustration, they weren't exactly ringing her despot alarm bells

"Followed all over… except when I didn't, Blunk lost her for a while, but Blunk knew she would come back oh yes… like Momma's Boomersnail swamp soup, they always come back."

Face wrinkling in disgust she was about to wave him off when his words struck a chord, and turned back to him.

"Wait—disappear? When did she disappear?"

Watching as Blunk scratched his head, before slowly lifting his hand and raising three fingers. "Err… Blunk's little hand is on seven,"

"She vanished an _hour_ ago? That's when Nerissa showed up in the swamps."

Vaguely Blunk said something but she wasn't listening, her mind too focused on the dreading fact; if alarm bells did go before, they were clanging now.

"Blunk," she reached down and patted his shoulder earning his attention. "You need to catch her in the act… something that will show her true colours; glamouring… using Quintessence—something,"

Only to stop and frown when it was clear Blunk wasn't listening, shaking her head at the words 'cheese' and 'pizza' she nudged his shoulder again, a little harder.

"Focus, Blunk, this is serious… we're close to uncovering the hag, just stay on the task."

With that the conversation was over, Will watched as he shuffled back to the window before scrambling up the side and falling down and on to the small ledge, once he stood up he gave her a final wave and scampered back down the edge and into the growing darkness. Finally deciding it was time for bed, she quickly changed into her sleep-clothes before pulling back the covers, reaching for her phone she went to place it on the stand but pressed the button and looked at the missed calls and unread texts.

There were nine missed calls from Taranee, and eleven texts from Haylin. She noted that there wasn't anything from Irma which caused a spike of anger as it was her she was the most annoyed with, the fire guardian a close second and scoffed before powering down her phone and putting it on the side, before climbing into bed and switching off the light.

* * *

Despite having no plans for the weekend, she was up early the next day, shocking her mother who she greeted in the kitchen as the older woman had never seen her up before twelve on a Saturday, as she joined her at the table.

They made small talk until she finished and after washing her dish, moved back to her room to get changed and noticed that the small light was flashing on her recently turned on phone and so swiping it on, glanced at the message and saw, to her delight, it was from her dad.

She smiled wide when she read that it was an invite, asking if she wanted to do something and so writing one back hurriedly, moved to get dressed faster as the ping told her he had replied, after telling the older woman about the text, she grimaced but wished her a happy day as Will raced outside, swimming bag in hand, as she jumped down the steps to meet her dad who was waiting outside.

Only to come to a screeching halt when she saw who was with him, staring unhappily at Serena who was sitting in the front seat—always her seat— it wasn't long before she was spotted and on seeing him wave her over, reluctantly made her way to the car.

"Hey sweetie,"

Smiling half-heartedly, she glanced to Serena who was smiling at her before looking back to him, "Hey… dad,"

Hearing the door click, she held back her sigh and slowly opened the back door, sliding inside he waited until she had buckled her belt before speaking.

"So, swimming?"

Patting the bag at her side, she smiled a little more and nodded as he started the car and set off down the road, studiously doing everything she could to avoid Serena and wondered just how long the day would be.

It was Sunday before she was faced with the others again, after the dismal outing in which she left early, unable to stand being in Serena's company any longer, the last day of the weekend was going to be hers… that was until the bell went.

Seeing as her mom was out, it left her to answer and so heaving herself up from her seat, made her way to the door, opening it and frowning when she was met with the sight of Irma, Taranee and Haylin.

"Oh, how silly of me… I forgot tyrants weren't supposed to answer doors, it's not in their evil job descriptions."

Haylin shrunk back slightly at the curt response as Taranee frowned. Irma however simply rolled her eyes.

"Hi-lar-ious, but if you can be serious for maybe one minute."

Giving a scowl of her own, she turned and moved back inside, leaving them at the door; but not for long as soon the brunette marched in, followed closely by Haylin as Taranee shut the door and hurried over to join them; none spoke as the air grew uncomfortable for a few minutes.

"We're sorry,"

Will's brow arched questioningly as she faced Taranee who had spoken, looking at the red-head, the fire wielder had her hands clasped in front of her as she carried on.

"We didn't mean to say that you were exactly like Nerissa; it's just how you said the way of claiming the heart… it was a little unnerving to hear _you_ say that because—"

"You're so nice,"

Haylin cut in, nodding earnestly as she took a small step closer, "For as long as we've known you, all you've been is kind, caring, considerate and never has a bad word to say about anyone… well, unless its knights, and we know from what Grandma has told me that Kadma has pride issues… we just don't want to see you swayed by what she's telling you and—and,"

"Fall into the trap of arrogance and become like Cornelia," this time Irma was the one who spoke, as they all turned to her and saw her shrug a second later.

"Though I don't think Nerissa would want _you_ as a knight, so not _entirely_ like Corny, but something similar; look the point is... we just don't want another one of us lost to that cow and so if what it takes is calling you a mini dictator in training to make you see that folly, then that is exactly what I'm going to do."

She finished to silence as Will, saying nothing, merely kept her gaze on the brunette, a few seconds later she turned to the two at her side and saw the hopeful look in the younger girls eyes as well as the silent agreement in Taranee's who had decided to keep quiet. Eventually, and feeling a sense of gratitude in place of the frustration and anger that had been coursing through her the other day, smiled before shooting the brunette an amused glance.

"Just you, Irma… what are you now, the groups motivational speaker?"

The others giggled as Irma, looking unperturbed by the small jest, sniffed and lifted her head slightly, an air of indifference crossing her face before speaking.

"What can I say? I must have a way with words,"

More laughter followed her words, before finding herself being pulled into hug as Haylin pounced on her; spluttering she was dragged back in order for the air guardian to reach Taranee and then looked to Will. The red-head was still smirking at Irma's ruffling as the brunette managed to bring her head around was now resting on the younger girls shoulder.

"Well hurry up; you know she won't let go until we group hug,"

Before finding herself being engulfed by the trio; sounds of shriek's and laughter filled the once morose atmosphere of the Vandom house as Irma's words, once more rang true. Nerissa had already broken them once, they were still struggling to get over that and faced losing odds every time they met, they had to be careful and perhaps listening to Kadma was the hole in the ground it seemed and that maybe following the queens advice would have caused a stumble big enough for Nerissa to take advantage of.

As they all settled down, their friendship restored once more, Will made a silent promise that whatever happened during the next time they fought, the heart of Meridian would be hers—before going straight back to Elyon.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were returning to Zamballa; the foursome making their way to the palace after finding the hill Kadma had been at empty, on reaching the entrance they were led through the halls by the tree-guards, wondering as they approached the throne room, if the reason she had returned was because she had finally found them, as the doors to the large chamber was opened and they stepped through.

Entering they caught sight of Kadma talking to Caleb; sometime during his task Blunk had gone back for the young knight and despite his thoughts about them actually needing him there, he thought better of it and got his sword. He would take any and all chances that came his way to defeat the woman, and of course when the time came for the inevitable end and her hold on the knights fell, he wanted to be the first thing Cornelia saw, as they crossed the room towards them. Their arrival caught the attentions of the pair and turned to face them.

"Ah, Will, you're here,"

Stopping in front of them she gifted them both a small smile before turning back to the older woman, anticipation clear on her face.

"Did you manage to find them?"

Waiting, they watched as Kadma drew herself up, face impassive at first, before falling into a one of bitter defeat and shook her head.

"Twenty-four hours of communing with the jungle, still have not uncovered Nerissa's latest hideout,"

Feeling the small bubble of hope pop in her chest, Will dropped her head, looking at the floor, she frowned hard for a moment before speaking.

"She might have gone to ground for a while but she'll be back,"

"If she were back, we would know!" Kadma's tone was slightly lifted with agitation at having failed, leaving them all silent in despondency. A few minutes went by as they mused on their problem, until a small squeal had them turning to see Haylin go down, taking a chair with her as she scowled and cursed the inanimate object.

Her words got the leader thinking. Technically she was right, rocks were inanimate, they, unlike plants, couldn't speak, but just like the vegetation and other things earthly, Kadma could use them to her will. Recalling the knights, both Tridart and Ember were made of fire and ice, both materials inorganic yet brought to life by Nerissa, typically in the place she had spent the years captive in her cell; thinking about the location of Mt. Thanos and how secluded the cave was, a thought struck her and turned back to Kadma.

"Is there any place on Zamballa the jungle doesn't reach?"

The others, all listening, swivelled their attention back to the queen who was mulling on the question, before a slow, knowing smirk crossed her lips and she tilted her head down slightly.

"There is but one, such place."

* * *

Arriving at the edges of the exotic wilderness, they looked around to find themselves standing just at the tops of a large valley. About to ask, Irma went to speak but was shushed by Haylin, who used her superhuman hearing and listened to the sounds of the canyon. A few minutes later and she dropped her head, a wide smile adorning her face and flittering off the ground slightly, pointed downwards.

"Nerissa and the knights are exactly a hundred and seventy three feet south from here… as well as a creepy bug looking thing that must have got lost or something."

Unsure about the last part, none of them commented as Kadma looked downwards in victory and lifted the staff, another flash of green and they were stood, overlooking the exact spot as they peered down upon the other woman and the rest of the knights all camped out outside a small cavern.

"Excellent work Haylin!"

The air guardian waved off the compliment, a hint of red brushing her cheeks as she smiled shyly before they resumed their observing.

The other group seemed to be doing nothing. Scattered around a blazing fire, they were quite lax in their actions; Shagon was throwing stones into the flames with Khor watching him, Tridart was stood a little away from the bonfire, understandably the ice knight was watching the fire warily and Nemesis was sat down, leaning back on her elbow, the omnipresent look of apathy adorning her face as she gazed into the flames, mimicking her actions was Nerissa, the older woman was stood, focusing on the blaze, an intense look occupying her features.

"The stone to build the palace came from this quarry. It is the _only_ place Nerissa could have hidden, where our search would not find her… very good Will," before she turned back to the youngest guardian.

"Again, good job Haylin,"

"So how are we going to do this? I mean, we need to get them before Nerissa has time to think of a way to get us first."

Turning back to the bottom of the quarry, where she kept her gaze firmly on the group.

"And get you that heart."

At that Will turned back, noting the look of wolfish enjoyment and her tone laced with pride, as she merely nodded, not knowing what to say as by now she had come to the conclusion that the others had been right all along; listening to Kadma would only be her regret. Even now how she spoke of taking the power of Meridian, was barely concealed by the eagerness in her eyes as she gazed upon her old friend with a look that could be considered malicious to the outside view.

It was quiet for a few seconds before finally the queen spoke. "We go now,"

* * *

The peace that Nemesis was getting used to was disrupted when the wind that had been none existent suddenly picked up, the abrupt gale caused the fire to flicker breaking whatever concentration Nerissa had, to snap as she lifted her head, it was then that the blasting fireball shot down towards them.

Springing apart Shagon instantly went on the defence, shooting jets of green at the now oncoming guardians who were dropping down from the tops to meet them, more fire from Taranee had Tridart throwing up his ice shields to try and deflect her blows as Will went straight for the main pairing.

Khor started to rush Caleb, the royal knight who had climbed down the hill now stood waiting in the waters, looked calm in the face of the raging beast; seconds later Khor found himself flat on his back, after having his weight and speed turned against him, the bestial knight was no problem for the young man, as overhead, Irma and Haylin had caught the interest of Nemesis, who, after having her pride sorely wounded the other day, looked to rectify the error against her.

Nodding her head, Irma indicated the other girl take the other side, as to try and box her in making it impossible for her to get them both at once, the blonde watched Haylin fly under her quickly, coming up on her right as they all hovered in the air. Finally, it was Irma who struck first, the brunette who was still sore about the way she had gone after her dad, shot a cannon stream of water at the older girl who was waiting silently.

Seeing the assault Nemesis wasted no time, she wanted them to pay despite the culprit being Will, she felt they were all complicit in her embarrassment and so grabbing hold of Haylin with a telekinetic grip, swung around, dragging the younger girl with her. As if on a rope, the air guardian was forcibly dragged as the blonde used a fraction of her strength to gain momentum and watched as Haylin went shooting passed her; the scream at finding herself directly in the waters trajectory before colliding with the powerful jet seconds later.

Irma cried out as her friend was hit and due to the opposing speeds of both parties, watched as Haylin was forced back—right in to the blonde knights reach and screamed as the exposed air guardian was hit once more by a blast of green light that this time, sent her spiralling to the ground.

Irma could only look on horrified as Haylin crashed into the floor, unmoving, seeing her lying still brought the brunettes anger back and on looking up, was determined to get even but found the space where Nemesis hovered empty. Scouring the skies frantically, it wasn't until she felt ropes encircle her wrists.

Only to find on looking down, it was vines instead. Briefly wondering where they had come from it wasn't until she felt the cold eyes on her that she lifted her head to find the blonde staring at her; glacial orbs seemed alight with joy, and before Irma could even do anything she found herself being yanked back as the vines retracted on themselves, pulling the water guardian with them.

* * *

After having managed to beat Tridart back, Taranee turned around to see if anyone else needed help and blinked as across the clearing she spied the unconscious form of Haylin, long dark hair notable, dread filled her stomach and before she could fly over, fast movement saw Caleb beating her to it. The royal commander running to reach the air guardian.

After watching him tend to her, she turned away and began searching for Irma as Will was still busy with Shagon and Nerissa, a flash of light had her looking up into the sky and her stomach gave out completely at finding the last two members of each team, and stared in horror as the water guardian became ensnared by the blonde.

Barely a minute had passed when the long tangle of vines that had stretched from beyond the rock they had broken from, began to pull back. Like a bungie cord, they snapped, taking the brunette with them and Taranee could only watch speechless and terror filled as she was yanked backwards. Watching her go, Taranee followed the vines direction and with a sickening realization, saw where she was headed for; the large stone wall of the ravine seemed to be getting closer and with the force the vines were retreating…

Flying as fast as she could, summoned all the fire she could muster, sheer panic taking over as she threw it to where the vines grew, the scorching flames hit the plants, and despite their strength, caved under the blistering heat, as they burned away. She smiled with relief as Irma's fatal collision tapered off and the brunette breathed out as the creepers slid from her wrists and to the floor.

Sending Taranee a grateful smile, it wasn't until the fire wielder felt a presence come up behind her that she turned and screamed as she felt a powerful slam hit her body, Nemesis watched with immense displeasure and pain as the vines burned. She watched as Taranee's action freed the other girl and the anger she felt, rose exponentially. Glancing down, she spied Khor waiting, their eyes met and with a smirk and small nod, pulled back her wings and dived to where the fire guardian hovered.

Irma's shout came too late, as Taranee turned and screamed when the full force of the older girl crashed into her. Using her shoulder, Nemesis pushed down, ramming the fire wielder backwards painfully, as the impact sent the guardian freefalling a few feet. Managing to right herself, she glared, fire in her eyes at the knight and went to retaliate, but before she could try, a grip around her ankle saw the distance between them increase, as she looked down to see Khor having jumped, having been waiting, and was now pulling her towards the ground.

Irma went to help on seeing her friends struggles, but soon found herself stuck once more by the vines that had grown anew, as they trapped her yet again. Nemesis watched her squirm and twist for a moment and finding Taranee being squeezed for all she was worth, knew neither of them would pose much of a further annoyance and so turned to where Shagon was busy fighting.

* * *

After seeing off the majority of the attacks, Shagon turned to Nerissa who was fending off the ones from their left, as he called out to her.

"You must flee mistress! We can hold off the enemy," but a powerful bolt of lightning struck the ground between them, sending them in opposite directions. Will, having heard his words, shook her head vehemently; she was determined to see an end to Nerissa once and for all as she charged her body again.

It was satisfying, watching the older woman hit the floor, weakly pushing herself up, presenting a feeble demeanour that was unknown to them as for the longest time, had been anything but. Lifting herself to her hands once more, Nerissa looked up slightly wide eyed as Will flittered down, a look of glee on her face.

"This end's now, once and for all… no longer will you harm anyone else."

Her words where quiet but the determination and power was pouring from her in waves, sensing another attack, Nerissa shakily stood and hurriedly turned away; taking her lead knights advice she rushed for the safety of the caves and away from danger. Seeing her flee Will followed suit, joined by Kadma who had been helping as much as she could, but had to look on helpless as the current earth guardian/knight imprisoned the water guardian with the element lost to her; she also watched as she took down the fire and air and had to silently wonder just how powerful she truly was, when Will's cry had her turning to find the leader giving chase.

For the first time she was torn; it was clear from the way things had gone downhill, they were losing badly and if she left now then chances were it could get worse, but she had to help Will, they had to get the heart of Meridian, with it they could stop her old friend right and put an end to her plans for good.

Spying the young knight who had moved to the side and was guarding the slowly rousing Haylin, he met her eyes and with a curt nod, turned but not before speaking.

"Make sure she is well enough, and if you can… just try and hold them off the best you can. We'll handle Nerissa."

With that she moved into the cave, he watched until his attention was taken by Shagon who was standing, shaking the rumble from him, he was staring down, his face impassive, before a slow smirk replaced the look of blankness and sending a shooting bolt of trepidation through him.

It was clear that whatever Kadma had said, was something they had been expecting and so uncertain about what that would lead to, made even more by the fact that Shagon used his beams to cave the entrance over and trapping them inside, a small moan had him turning to find Haylin now with her eyes open as she stared at him.

* * *

"Wh—what happened?"

Grimacing he gave one last hesitant look to the angel of hate, before moving and bent to help her sit up, holding her head she rested on the rock, breathing deeply, eyes closed as she fought to stop the feeling of sickness flooding through her; he kept her propped up, giving her a few more minutes to regain her bearings.

"Oh wow! What hit me?"

Still frowning Caleb turned to where the knights where dotted, face pinched slightly as he was quiet for a couple more seconds before he replied.

"Cornelia did."

Turning her head she could see his expression and smiled sadly, knowing what he was thinking. Just then the large thud had them turning around as Haylin gasped on seeing Tridart a few feet away; the ice knight was staring at them, his grin menacing prompting Caleb to stand further upright, his own expression daring and reached for his sword.

Seeing his action the knight moved. Taking slow steps towards them as the royal commander stepped in front of the still pained guardian. Haylin looked up at him, her features fearful just as something long and thin slid from the ice man's hand.

A shard

Staring at the formed weapon, its point as precise and sharp as a newly forged steel blades tip, Caleb knew that it going to do serious damage should it hit, and judging at how the knave presided over the freezing element, he could also bet that it wasn't going to be as fragile.

It was clear the knight meant to hurt them; his intentions was written plainly across his face and preparing himself for what looked to be an arduous and painful fight, only for the ice knight to be flung into the air when he reached striking distance. Seeing him spiral upwards fast—his entire body spinning wildly, before being bodily thrown in the opposite direction, Caleb could only stare in bewilderment as the frozen body smashed hard into the solid ground a fair bit away from them and still staring, it took Haylin to drag herself up from the floor, using his coat as a grip, as she came to lean on him and nod her head up.

"Look,"

Following her lead, he tilted his head and his heart sped faster at seeing the familiar mane of golden blonde as Cornelia, having seen what Tridart was about to do, and to whom, had left the others and intercepted his planned attack.

Hurling the knight back let a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her body as he slowly picked himself up and once on his hands and knees, lifted to glare straight at her, having already known who it was and the two at the side could only look on as they witnessed the pair hostilely stare—off.

"Sorry; I thought the fire guardian had come past here,"

Tridart's teeth bore as he roared his rage at the one he hated more than anything, it was a blatant lie as the fire wilder could be seen now having escaped Khor's grip and was flying about, still unsure about what was going on, both Haylin and Caleb watched with growing interest at the seemingly discorded bond between the knights; it wasn't until Tridart stood up straight, still looking furiously in her direction, his axe clenched tight as he restrained his entire being from simply going after her, he looked down before growling once more in irritation and throwing himself into the air.

His action caused the two on the ground- and Nemesis- to tense, thinking his willpower might have finally snapped, but to Caleb and Halyin's relief he simply flew to where Khor stood, leaving them alone as they returned their gaze to the airborne blonde and found her staring at them.

Eyes never leaving her, everything else seemed to melt as green orbs locked onto ice blue, Caleb's chest constricted a little but his heart was still beating rapidly, unwilling to break contact or even blink, he watched as the unreadable expression morphed into confusion, seemingly thinking something over. The hand on his upper arm tightened as Haylin looked on, her once diminishing hope now rising as she saw the same expression in which moved from confusion at her actions, to confliction, before frowning. Finally and without a second glance in their direction she turned, flying back to where the others waited.

Watching her go, they could only do so silently as both were too baffled to speak; mixed in with the gratefulness that they hadn't of been shanked with a pointed icicle, it was barely a minute later before Haylin couldn't contain herself and with a little squeeze, shook his arm.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

He had, eyes upon the retreating blonde, his chest swelled with equal parts hope and love as he recalled the way she stared at him; he knew Cornelia was in there, he knew she had to be fighting the hold and despite wishing she would have stayed a little longer, or even spoke… he knew that he was right and vowed with an even stronger sense of resolve, he would get her back.

It seemed along with the excitement and happiness now surging through her at what she liked to think, was a semi-breakthrough of their Corny—even if she didn't acknowledge them for more than twenty seconds and didn't speak, or even look like her natural self—the act had given her a second wind and so with a small giggle and quick hug which took him by surprise, she rose into the air and set off to help the others, leaving him to try and work on the cave entrance.

On seeing the massive pile-up, he half wished that Cornelia had thrown him into the large blockade instead, might have loosened some of the more larger boulders as he sighed and started to lug the smaller ones away first, it was repetitive and he did want to be back fighting, but everyone had their parts and so falling back in the memory of her eyes meeting his, he kept on chipping away slowly.

* * *

Despite the return of Haylin, it wasn't long before they were surrounded, the extra and much unwelcome addition of the older fire guardian saw them blocked all sides.

"Any plans?"

With none forthcoming Taranee had settled for one last strike, getting Haylin to help, they soon created a cyclone of fire which expanded and grew due to the air she pushed in and down below Irma cheered when they soon had a firewall that blocked out the view of the knights.

"Irma! Go and see if you can help Caleb!"

Nodding the brunette took off, coming to land at the commanders side as he gave her a brief smile, to focused to say anything as she looked at the rock pile—having been barely been dented despite his best efforts—and shook her head. With the rate he was going it would take them until next week and she didn't know how long they could keep the wall going, especially given that Haylin was still half and half.

"Alright-alright, ok, stand back; this is going nowhere… no offense."

Halting in his exertions, he turned to see her impatiently brush him aside and shrugged, before dropping the more, larger boulder and stepping back as she tilted her head sideways, trying to find something and smiling when at last she found a small dark patch indicating a hole. Still observing Caleb pursed his lips as she crawled closer to the entrance, hand outstretched before taking a deep breath.

"If you start to see water spill, run really fast _that_ way," she said, pointing to the side and without any more talking thrust her hand out and called upon the water at her bidding to flood the cave. Torn between keeping an eye on her and on the other two, Caleb flittered from one to the other, until the small trickling of water shifted a rock, creating a large enough gap that had Irma smiling at him, before diving inside and ignoring his cries to come back.

Gritting his teeth, he could do nothing but wait as the ground around him was soaked with water; taking a step back he wondered how she was going to get back out again, when the small leak that had been singular, turned into another and then another, until finally the water was springing from every reachable gap and feeling the burgeoning anticipation as he recalled her words, took one last look at the seeping rock pile and shook his head before throwing himself to the side, just as the once immovable boulders flew all directions, having at long last been pushed away by the force of the flowing water.

Rolling over, he leant on his elbows as the hacking coughs saw Irma emerging from the mouth, a soaking and spluttering Will in her arms as they struggled their way from the entrance. Jumping to his feet he moved to meet them, as Will looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"He—hey there… so… things didn't go well back there."

He could tell as he watched the red-head thank Irma for her help before stepping away and shaking herself free from drips like a dog, making the brunette grumble. It wasn't until the crack of green saw Nerissa returning from obviously having turned the tables on Will, as Kadma appeared at her side a second later, eyes blank and entranced.

Glaring at the older woman's gloating face, Will rushed forwards, followed by the water wielder as she called for the others to fall back; seeing that they had been successful in breaking through the cave in, Taranee and Haylin cut off the firewall and backed up to where the others stood, watching carefully as the knights, and the two ex-guardians moved closer and back to Nerissa. The sight of the older women had Will blanching as she stared at them, dismay clear on her face as Nerissa took delight in their predicament.

Now surrounded once more and options pretty low, Will had to rack her brain hard for a solution as she waved off Taranee's enquiry of what to do next; finally she looked up and on catching sight of Nemesis, remembered that she could teletransport, something that had seriously cheesed her off the first time she witnessed it, but after hearing Yan-lin explain that any guardian had the ability, it just took a while to learn… if the blonde could master the skill as fast as she had, then so could the keeper.

"The plan is—I'm about to teletransport for the first time-so don't move."

Focusing her thoughts she pictured them all and using the energy from the heart, willed them back to the image of the palace, as the flashing of green had Nerissa pull back slightly, eyes falling in displeasure at the now empty spot in which Will and the rest had stood.

* * *

Nothing was said for a few seconds as Shagon made his way closer to her; still looking ahead she waited for him to speak, as he took a glance at the now enthralled Kadma.

"One down…"

Having not taken her gaze from the last place Will stood, she didn't say anything until remembering how panic stricken the younger girl looked upon realizing she had been played. The image of her alarmed features was beautiful and her cries when struck was even greater than any angel singing; slowly, a cutting grin crossed her lips, the wickedly cruel smile was one Shagon revelled in as it was one that promised unmitigated chaos, as she finished the last of his statement.

"One more to go,"

Before lifting her staff—now bearing her cemented seal—as they finally left the jungle ridden planet for good.

* * *

On getting back to the palace and informing Ironwood of what had occurred, and how Nerissa had outsmarted them both, taking not only the older woman but the heart as well, they were left with a torn looking tree-walker who mourned the loss of her friend and monarch.

Will wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen, but to find the second in command to take charge and then promptly banish them was not quite it. Unable to even explain let alone defend themselves, Ironwood would not allow them her audience and so feeling defeated on all sides, she reluctantly gave up, creating a fold to take them back to earth as Caleb, along with Blunk who had stayed at the palace (eating all food offered) returned to Meridian.

Once having landed back in Heatherfield, they bid each other goodbye and returned to their respective homes, which was how she found herself once more staring out her window. The entire day had been a fiasco and though she was glad enough not to have taken what Kadma had implored seriously after having listened to Irma, she still felt terrible that the morality lesson came at the expense of the former earth guardian.

Earth guardian

Nerissa had two now at her disposal, for a fleeting moment Will pondered on how that would work, now that Kadma was on her side, albeit not willing, it still was raw wound to know that whilst their enemy had earth guardian's surplus, they had none.

It still annoyed her that the older woman had gotten the better of her, just remembering how she had taken control of a situation that was, at first, not in her favour, was something she'd never forget. Irma said that it would be in her best interest not to think like Nerissa, lest she find herself craving the same lust for power.

Well ignoring the fact that the brunette was right and unfortunately she had witnessed that consequence first hand; perhaps taking another leaf from the former guardian's book was the best route.

It was painfully obvious Nerissa was cunning. According to what Caleb has said during his visit to her lair, this plan of hers had been years in the making and it painted a very large picture at just how invested the old leader was when it came to making her plans a reality, the fact that she was outsmarting them was just another ribbon she could add to her list of accomplishments.

Brute strength wasn't the answer, though the woman had that in abundance, in both her knights and now thanks to the extra heart, her powers; the true reason of why she was quickly working her way to universal dominance, was down to how she played the board.

Setting up her pieces in a formidable line of strategy and knowledge, she was taking down every other pawn, rook and knight that stood in her way, even going as far as to take the highest piece of all. Whilst she despised the woman's outlook and all round existence, she had to begrudgingly respect her ability to outwit everyone she came across. The total lust for power wasn't what appealed to Will, but if they wanted even the slimmest of chances to take back the ground they had lost… they _had_ to think like Nerissa.

Glancing at her clock and noticing it was near twelve, boy would she be tired come morning, she shuffled from the ledge and made her way to her bed. Burrowing under the covers she made mental note to tell the others in school; that last thing she wanted was them accusing her of relapsing on the power thing, before curling on her side and closing her eyes, feeling drained it wasn't long before she found herself falling into a quick sleep.

She may have made up with her friends, but at the same time lost potential allies in what looked to be, an ongoing struggle which she honestly saw no end in sight.

What a great way to end the weekend


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back!**

 **I think it has been… a few days-a few days plus one, anyway here it is.**

 **I would like to thank those that commented. Much appreciated and as usual, I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **I don't own WITCH and also, the one very famous quote by a certain half-Vulcan; imaginary cookies for anyone who can guess it—but yea, seriously, I don't own it, I just thought it would be cool to add it in… don't own it.**

 **Happy reading. Also any mistakes and many apologies**

* * *

Now that Nerissa had claimed victory on Zamballa, and had taken both Kadma and the heart, it left remaining just one former guardian for her to come after, and seeing as Yan-lin had more personal connections than what the other old guardian's had, or cared for; it left Haylin on continuous edge.

Watching as their friend worked herself up into frenzy, since it dawned on her the ramifications of just what the Zamballan queen's capture would lead to, and knowing that now Nerissa would soon turn to earth and to her grandmother, the current air guardian had been constantly hovering around the Silver Dragon in a furious attempt to keep watch on the older woman, always making sure that she was in her line of sight and panicking when she slipped from view. Her fretfulness at trying to keep the older woman safe was so great, it soon spread and like a contagious disease, the rest of the group soon all found themselves anxious.

Sitting in one of the restaurant's booths, a crashing could be heard from inside the other room and they all turned to find the door swinging open, one of the chefs bouncing on his foot as he tried to dislodge, what appeared to be an angry lobster from his toes, just as Yan-lin moved through, Haylin right on her back seconds later.

* * *

"Girls, please, take my granddaughter and go do something productive."

Watching as they came to a stop in front of their table, a huffy grunt accompanied her request as Haylin came to stand at her side.

"We _are_ doing something productive grandma, Nerissa could hit at any moment now that she has the rest of the old group, and I'm not letting her get you to."

"Haylin I say this with love, but… your stepping on everyone's toes, kid, even Po agrees,"

"Po?" turning to spy the amused glance of Will wo had asked the question, the older woman nodded before thinking something over and turning back to the younger girl.

"Well, maybe his right toe… pinchy has his left,"

"Pinchy?"

This time it was Irma and once again Yan-lin nodded. "The lobster that's putting up a hell of a fight now that Haylin here knocked over his tank,"

"I said I was sorry," but the older woman held up her hands. "Hey, don't tell me, tell Po,"

Haylin sighed again, before a look of sadness replaced her previous indignation and she gazed at the other woman.

"Grandma… don't you want our help?" Yan-lin exhaled at the almost teary way she asked the question, and held out her arms, taking a hold of the younger girl's and rubbing them soothingly.

"Of course I do, you don't know how much gratitude and security I feel, knowing that you are all there ready to stop Nerissa no matter what, but at the same time it's _because_ of that I fear for you—all of you."

She added, giving the rest a small look of concern before turning back to a silent Haylin, "As you all know, Nerissa is a formidable woman with no noticeable morals and if she keeps them inside, it's clear she doesn't feel or listen to them. You also have all seen that by using those around her, she is willing to stop at nothing to achieve her goals, regardless of its cost at the end."

She took a step closer, dark eyes peering at the saddened face in her front of her, "Having heard of what happened on Zamballa, it's now that Nerissa is more powerful than ever, and I don't want you risking your own safety for the expense of mine. Not when I know what she feels about you all."

"But—"

"Haylin listen to me." the hands on her arms gripped a little tighter, and she slowly lifted her head to stare at the older woman's face, having hardened slightly at the younger girl still willing to argue.

"When the time comes and she does appear, we can figure out a way to deal with her then; but until that happens, no more of this guarding business. Go out and have fun."

"But—"Haylin was cut off yet again by a hand and an arched brow, sinking slightly, she let her gaze fall to the floor, face reflective as she mused on what her grandma has said. Will and the others observed, having been a silent audience for the entire conversation, it was only when a bright smile replaced the frown and Yan-lin soon found her arms full.

"Alright, but we'll be back straight away. Don't go anywhere an if anything does happen then use the phone to—"

"Or just call me, "they turned to see Taranee smile at them, lifting her hand she tapped her temple, staring at her for a few seconds, it didn't take long for them to work out her meaning as Haylin beamed and nodded earnestly.

"Oh—yeah, even better, call Taranee and she can tell us."

With that it was decided they would take a small reprieve from guard duties and just be teenagers, as Yan-lin put it, so on getting ready to leave, it wasn't until Haylin has made sure to go over all the safety precautions once more.

"Remember, don't go out back, not after what happened last time," Yan-lin rolled her eyes as she watched the younger girl gather her coat and scarf; the air had turned bitter outside and so wrapping it around her neck, looked back to her grandma still watching.

"Just be careful."

She wanted to roll her eyes again, but the look of utter concern and fear filling her eyes had her nodding instead. They were about to leave when she suddenly turned back around.

"Ooh—I should probably go say sorry to Po… for the whole lobster thing," and went to move back to the kitchen but a hand had her looking to see the other woman shaking her head.

"Perhaps it's best if I give him your apology on your behalf."

Haylin pursed her lips before shrugging, with one final hug she very slowly made her way to where the trio stood. Yan-lin watched them go, waving as the younger girl looked through the window and smiled before returning the wave and vanished around the wall. Waiting a few more seconds, finally the older woman shook her head, a small quirk adorning her lips and turned to make her way back inside the kitchen.

As the door swung shut behind her, she inhaled deeply, allowing the air to escape before returning back to where she had left the days soup to simmer; reaching her stand, she picked up the mild powered chilli and resumed her preparations.

"I assume this isn't simply a passing visit,"

From where she was sat just on the opposite side, Nerissa leaned forwards, her eyes firmly focused on the other woman, a lazy smile crossing her lips before she replied.

"Come now Yan-lin, we were friends once,"

Ignoring the scoff, she carried on, "But it has been far too long, so perhaps I will stick around a while, catch up on old times… that is… if you don't mind."

Putting down the spice, Yan-lin turned to look at her, at spotting the near predatory smirk that had taken the smiles place and knew the choice to decide wasn't hers to make.

* * *

Walking down the side of the street, it was decided after a while of thinking that they would go the cinemas; according to Irma, there was a new Vance Michael Justin movie out that she hadn't seen and so not wanting to have her complaining, they turned direction and set off towards town. But it soon became clear to them that was the last thing Haylin wanted.

"Alright, Haylin, please just stop." After the seventh time of watching her look over her shoulder and throw a longing look back in the direction of the restaurant, Taranee came to a halt in the middle of the path; her pause had the others coming to a standstill as the younger girl turned towards her.

"What?"

"We know you're worried, we all are… but Yan-lin was right, you can't spend the next—however long in constant fear; not only will it feed the negative energy but it will also affect you mentally in the long run that in the next fight, it might be damaging."

Listening to her speak, Haylin's face morphed into an angry scowl and she pulled away once the other girl had finished.

"You don't understand… none of you understand." She cast her eyes to the others, her irritation evident as Will sighed and took a step closer, trying to soothe the small dip Taranee had caused.

"Your right; we don't fully understand given that it's not any of our family, but I think what Taranee is trying to say is that we don't like seeing you this way—"

"Oh I'm very sorry that my fear is an inconvenience to you!" Will stepped back, shock in her eyes as Haylin blew up at her. Alright, so she had made things worse as the air guardian moved back a couple of steps, the look of irritation turning to anger as she glared at them.

"I'm sorry that my perpetual worry and dread at having one of _the_ closest people and the only one that I have ever looked up to, in danger of being caught by a despotic old hag who seems to think that toying with our lives is fun and her right due to some decades long grudge with the worlds and we have to pay that price, simply for being us!"

She stopped shouting, chest panting with the exertion of having yelled and leaving them stunned. Never before had they heard her shout like that; even before Will arrived and this guardian business started, had she ever raised her voice, seeing her anger leave her, face now falling into despair as she sunk into herself, her terror must have been worse than they thought as soon she found herself enclosed by their arms and like something had broken, she started crying.

"I'm just so scared,"

Hearing the near whimper in her voice tugged painfully at the brunettes' chest, as Irma wrapped her arms tighter around the sobbing girl.

"Oh Haylin… oh babe, it's going to be ok,"

Her voice was muffled and low but they heard her reply, "How do you know,"

This time it was Will who spoke, having also been pained at hearing her friend break down, as she stared back at her, eyes shiny but also with determination.

"Because we're going to do everything in our power to stop Nerissa from taking her,"

Keeping her stare, it wasn't long before Haylin gave a teary smile and small nod of her head, the action had Will mimicking before she found herself being pulled back into a hug as she then lowered her gaze to the pavement. Outwardly she might have looked fine, but inside was a different matter, how could Will promise such a thing, when they couldn't even protect Cornelia, and she had her powers and more… how could her grandma defend herself when she had nothing.

But she kept quiet. Will was already feeling bad enough as it was about the entire thing, and she didn't want to cast aspersions on her ability as a leader when she knew she was trying her best, so staying silent she merely nodded. It wasn't until her mid went to those not with them that what happened the last night on Zamballa hit her.

The others pulled back on hearing her gasp and looked to her questioningly. "Haylin?"

"Oh I totally forgot, what with Nerissa after grandma now it just slipped my mind."

"What did?" glancing to Irma, they saw her smile, "Zamballa, when we were fighting…. Ok, when I got knocked out; well Caleb was looking after me and considering what happened I woke up pretty dam fast, well anyway Tridart was about to come at us, he had this wicked looking icicle thingy that… probably would have hurt a lot, but then…"

She stopped for a moment, recalling the memory as a smile crossed her lips. The rest watched on, still confused as they saw the small gesture light up her face.

"What—what happened?" looking back up, her smile never faded as she replied, almost giddily.

"Cornelia saved us."

" **What!?"**

Clearly none of them was expecting that, as she saw simultaneous looks of stupor and giggled but nodded again.

"He was coming at us, and then suddenly he was tossed into the air. It wasn't me as I still felt sore all over, but it was pretty fun watching him get cast aside like a paper bag, and not the huge two hundred pound ice lump that he is; he hit the ground rather hard and then we saw her."

They could only listen in stunned silence as she went on to explain how it had to have been the blonde seeing as she was the only other around who had the power to throw people into the air… the only one who seemed to enjoy it the most, and listened, still quiet, as she went on to describe his reaction.

"He was mad. I mean anyone would be if they had been thrown around like a rag doll… but there was something about the way he looked at her, it was so deep… so full of—"

"Hate?"

Turning to Will, she nodded. "Yeah… that was exactly it, how did you know?"

"Because he's stared that way at her before. Back the very first time we fought in the construction yard; when they were about to leave, he was going through and he gave her such a stare of venom that it surprised me… but don't you see what this means?"

She lifted her head up slightly to look at them, excitement building in her chest at the thought as they all waited for her to speak.

"It means if she's fighting him, there's trouble among the ranks."

"Disunity within the knights," Taranee added, having picked up her line of thought and gave the red-head a smile.

"If she's deliberately causing fiction between them… and given that she saved us—well I think actually it was more Caleb, considering it was him she looked at, but does this mean that we have a chance of getting her back?"

Her tone was hopeful but also questioning as she glanced from one to the other; it was a good question, one to which they didn't know the answer, but from what they had just heard, now had hope bubbling in their stomachs at the thought, as Will turned back to her, a smile decorating her face as she replied.

"I don't know… but if this mean's she _is_ fighting… then we'll also fight twice as hard to make sure it happens."

Haylin's smile was so wide it threatened to split her face, the others also were buoyed by the news and turned to her just in time to see the elated smile drop instantly, now a look of horror replaced the joy as she whipped her head in the direction of the restaurant.

"Haylin?"

Not answering, she remained silent listening intensely, wondering if perhaps it might have been a mistake in voice; but as she heard the familiar one of her grandmother, the unmistakable tones of the familiar cold drawl as they carried on the wavelengths right to her, causing her heart to drop drastically.

"Haylin, what is it… come on now, you're scaring us,"

But before Irma could even wait for a response, the younger girl suddenly bolted from them. Watching in shock, she raced back down the path and to the restaurant, just getting to the end as they, still stunned, could only look on as she reached the end and turned back very fleetingly.

"Nerissa has grandma!"

Before vanishing round the other side; all staring at the place she had just been, it wasn't long before finally the brunette shook herself out of her semi-stupor and looking towards the blank expressions of the others, gave a small kick to Will and grabbed Taranee's sleeve, yanking her down as she soon caught on and rushed on after her, Will following right behind them.

* * *

"Want do you want Nerissa?"

The room was silent for a moment, the other occupants having all been frozen it was safe for the older woman to speak as she turned back to face the former guardian leader, who was staring at her, expression unreadable for a few seconds, before finally the earlier smirk came back.

"What do you think I want Yan-lin?"

Keeping her eyes firmly on her, Yan-lin didn't bother responding; she knew, they both knew what the other woman was here for, but she wasn't going to deign giving in and so resumed her prepping, not bothering to worry about an attack just yet.

"Well if that is the case, why haven't you just gone ahead and struck; there is no one here that could stop you,"

The indirect remark to her magical prowess had Nerissa smiling again as she watched her cook. "Your right, of course… there is no one alive that could hope to stop me now… but as I have said, we are friends, it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity to reminisce… especially when there won't be another time very soon."

Hearing her Yan-lin's hand paused momentarily, before getting back to chopping, as she picked up the board and placed the carrots into the pot and turned back to the other woman.

"Alright, you want to talk… do you think this plan of your will _actually_ work?"

The smile dimmed for a second at her words, but was back as Nerissa tilted her head. "It has so far; everything has gone just as hoped. You said it yourself there is no one around to stop me and by the time this all comes full circle… no one ever will."

Resisting the urge to say otherwise, Yan-lin remained silent. Turning back, sharp, green eyes honed in on the former air guardian as Nerissa lifted her head slightly.

"Why? Do you think differently? Dear Yan-lin do you truly believe that little granddaughter of yours and her pesky friends have a hope in defeating me…"

She trailed off, looking back and on hearing no reply, smirked colder as she chuckled. "My, I didn't realize just how much faith you hold in them… but I think you've mistook optimism for delusion; they have no chance in beating me… not when they are outmatched and outnumbered by forces grater then their own."

Nodding Yan-lin leant against the side; face still a portrait of calm as she fixed the other woman a critical gaze.

"Yes, I did hear about your new toys, had the pleasure of meeting one of them myself; impressive I must say,"

"Thank you,"

"That wasn't a compliment." Dark eyes now took a hard turn as she faced the old leader, "Do you think the bond of false loyalty is greater than that of trust and friendship?"

Unimpressed with how the conversation was going, Nerissa sneered at the aged air guardian. "Shagon and the knights are devoted to my whims alone; I think that compensates for any trivial bond of… _friendship,_ those pathetic little usurpers possess. Besides, given how their previous fights have gone, perhaps they ought to rethink their useless little strategies… though why they even bother I don't know, it won't matter soon."

Undeterred by the chilling remarks, Yan-lin carried on, "And Halinor… Kadma… _Cassidy_ ," the last part she had trouble even trying to stomach as she had heard off Taranee, about the ghost of the former water guardian on Zamballa, she didn't want to believe it only for Caleb to corroborate as he too had seen the apparition in the caves.

"What do they think about your vision for a new universe? Or are they only meant to be seen and not heard? Though it's only understandable why you've silenced them, given that they would be just as disgusted with all you have done."

"Enough,"

"Speaking of mindless slaves, what about young Cornelia? Was turning her against her friends part of your plan… never mind ruining the lives of those around her, what about when all this is over—"

"I said **enough**!"

Yan-lin froze, voice dying in her throat and leaned away from the now infuriated woman who was staring daggers at her; sparks of potent electricity sparked from her body as around her, everything went haywire. She gasped when at her side, the dimly lit cooker ring surged into life, moving away from the intense flames leaping from the stove, she found herself stuck in the middle as the second powerful presence saw her turning to find Nerissa still focused deeply on her.

"As I have said before, what I am doing is for the good of the entire universe. Once people will see how much more constructive living in a cosmological paradise of my making… they will see once and for all that I am the only choice in leader. They will forget the likes of the Escanors and their dismal reigns…"

The anger in her face faded and she settled back in her chair, forcing her demeanour into an air of calmness she inhaled deeply before turning her gaze back to the other woman.

"But of course in order for me to achieve such a grand feat, it is not without its sacrifices, but I have waited years for this opportunity and I will not allow anything to stand in my way… if that means a few people are used along the way, then so be it… the needs of the many, far outweigh the needs of the few."

"…And after? What happens then to those you've used?"

Nerissa shrugged, a slightly bemused look adorning her face, "Afterwards there will be collective peace, a united harmony throughout each and every world, joined together so that there will be no divides, the denizens will be grateful that their lives will have better purpose… those who have been a part of plan in helping my enterprise will also be indebted; not only for the chance given to have helped me, but also for making _their_ lives more meaningful… what would they have to complain about?"

The look she was getting horrified Yan-lin, and it was at that moment she realized Nerissa truly did think everything she was doing was for the good of all, that what she had done meant nothing, that the lives she had been ruining—it's effects would vanish once her rule was established. As if they would sit back and allow that to happen.

The reality also hit her of just how warped her once friend had become, Nerissa watched her with slight amusement as the other woman's face morphed into many expressions as she tried to process all she had said, and how she could escape.

Yan-lin was stopped mid shuffle and looked back to see Nerissa chuckling, shaking her head she lifted her head to stare at the immobile woman, amusement alight in her unkind eyes.

"There is no escaping old friend; four guardians—five if you count the current, under my control should tell you that it is pointless to think it,"

"Then why are you here, Nerissa." Having had enough of her mocking she rounded on her once comrade, anger in her own eyes as she faced the crone.

"You have had plenty of chances all throughout this conversation, if you are so eager to see the old group reunited and your new visualization come true then why haven't you made it easy and simply taken me with you right now!"

She finished to silence as Nerissa stared at her, the only sound came from the still bubbling soup as the former leader seemed to be considering something; finally after a few minutes of contemplating she answered. A purposefully jaded expression overtaking the smirk as she let her elbow rest on the side, she sighed and threw the other woman a small side glance.

"Well as I have said, my plans have been running perfectly— too perfectly, to be quite honest I wasn't expecting my goals to have been fulfilled so soon and so it has left me with a little time on my hands; but that is the problem you see, whilst I don't mind the peace and quiet, my knights on the other hand, hate it. They get bored so easy and I have to keep them occupied somehow."

Slightly unsure of what she was getting at, Yan-lin kept her eyes on her, narrowed in thought as she tried to work out. Finally it dawned on her and snapping her head back to see the now lazy smirk back on her face, her disgust at another person had never been so high.

"So this is why you haven't simply struck whilst I am alone, your pets are bored and so by hunting me like a dog, you hope to keep them entertained."

Waiting she watched as Nerissa casually and rather dismissively, waved her hand. "Like any good boss, I have to make sure my workers moral is boosted… otherwise they make such grumpy helpers,"

"Get out."

Abrupt silence followed her demand; Nerissa stared at the raging woman, brow arched at the sudden snap in anger in one normally so passive, as a slow, cattish smile crossed her lips.

"Do you think you really are in _any_ position to tell me what to do? After all, you said it yourself… there is no one here that can stop me, so how are you going to get me to move."

"She won't, but I will."

* * *

Both of them turned to find the door swinging open and the three guardians rushing through, but before they could reach where the pair were, something pushed Nerissa back as the former leader snarled angrily at their appearance and had to levitate to stop herself from falling.

A solid body formed in front of Yan-lin and she looked on to see the younger air guardian standing in front of her protectively, the look of deep hatred on her face as she and the others all formed a line in front of the girls grandmother.

Seeing she was outnumbered but not at all concerned, she decided to leave; she wasn't here for the other woman just yet and so standing tall, smirked when they took fighting stances, did they truly think they could fight in such a small space, before ignoring the foursome as her eyes met those of the still furious Yan-lin.

"Remember, when the horn sounds, the hounds will come."

With that she vanished in a mix of blue and green, shielding their eyes none of the moved until the portal finally closed. Once she knew it was safe, Haylin spun on her heel and grabbed her grandmother by the arms.

"Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she? You feel alight… no sickness or light headedness," Yan-lin chuckled as she allowed herself to be inspected all over by the frantic younger girl before holding her hands up and taking those still holding.

"I am fine."

"What did she want," it was Will who spoke, feeling a little spooked that Nerissa had arrived so soon after they had left, as Irma threw her own question along with hers.

"And why didn't she just… like… make off with you?"

With a sigh Yan-lin signalled for them to sit down, as they slowly moved to the chairs and she turned to make them tea. Once they were all holding their mugs, they waited until she joined them, shooing the chefs out for their breaks as she did, it was quiet for a moment as they all focused on her, Haylin getting more worked up the longer she was silent.

"Grandma please, tell us what she said… did she scare you, is that it?

It took another few seconds before she eventually did speak, lifting her eyes to look at them all, they fell upon the nervous looking younger girl and really didn't want to tell her, but she had to, if Nerissa was serious about her statement then they had to be warned. She was in no way allowing them to become even more of a source of entertainment for them, as she opened her mouth and began to speak.

By the end of it, no one spoke, having finished relaying the conversation she went to take a drink from her mug and lifted it to her lips, but gasped when it was wrenched from her hands, along with everything else not stuck down and looked to Haylin.

The younger girl had her eyes closed, her entire body was tense but the anger was rolling off her as right there in the kitchen, a mini whirlwind had sprung and the others all shot from their seats at the sight of the small tornado.

"Haylin!"

Breathing furiously, still with her eyes closed the younger girl ignored them as behind her, the windstorm picked up its pace, moving from one end of the room to the other and upturning all in its path; due to the force it took some time for her to get through, but eventually Will managed to drag herself to where the air guardian sat and grabbing hold of her, turned her to face the front.

"Haylin! You have to stop. Look at what you're doing!"

Never letting go, she waited until the younger girl slowly opened her eyes, Will swallowed uncomfortably at the look of rage and anger that seemed so out of place on the happy-go-lucky girl as their eyes met and she silently implored her to cease the small gale. Slowly nodding, the red-head's gaze never dropped, willing her to believe it was alright, and smiled encouragingly as she felt the wind start to die down.

Soon the wind stopped altogether and the harsh clanging of cutlery, pots, pans and other items that had been picked up by the hard breeze fell to the floor. Neither paid attention as Will still kept her gaze on her friend, whose expression melted from fury and hate, to fearful and teary eyed once more before she threw her arms around the other girl.

"Why is she doing this!"

Unable to give a reason why, instead Will held her tighter, soon they were joined by the others as Taranee puled Yan-lin who was also with tears at the sight of her granddaughter so distraught as soon they were huddled in a small group hug right in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know why she does what she does," pulling back she looked to Will who was staring back down, lifting her hands she cupped the wet cheeks and held her face gently.

"But know this… I will do _everything_ in my power to stop her; I know that in the past we have failed, I know in the past she has tricked us and taken those close to us… but she will _not_ get another. Do you understand."

Keeping a firm but still gentle hold of her face, it was a few seconds as Haylin stared deep into her eyes and seeing the honest sincerity, knew she was serious and so slowly nodded, letting go Will stepped back, allowing the older woman to step closer, as they watched Haylin pull her into a hug.

"Do you have a plan?"

Turning slightly to Taranee, the fire wielder watching her carefully as she shook her head ruefully, "Not at this moment no… but,"

She turned back to the pair still clinging to each other, seeing the palpable fear in Haylin's eyes, something that had no place being in one so carefree, her eyes narrowed with purpose.

"No matter what… Nerissa _won't_ win this,"

Eyes reflecting upon the fragile image in front of her, she nodded lightly.

"No matter what."


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter, finally here,**

 **Not going to bore everyone, just wanted to say a big thank you to all that commented, still very much appreciated and I hope you all like this chapter… I'll admit it was a bit lagging to write and I think halfway in the end I just added stuff to fill the quota, but then I think it got back on track.**

 **Anyway I shall leave it here, happy reading and any mistakes I apologise for in advance; I went over this like twice but anyway—sorry.**

 **Happy reading, don't own WITCH and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **PS: oh, before I forget, I had this great idea (My own biased opinion) that has been literally bothering me for a while now and so I think it I will write it down; it's going to be another AU and this time I mean like literally AU, I saw some freaking amazing artwork of Cornelia and Caleb in his whisperer form, it's from an artist called Yanarts2 I think… I shall have to have another look on divianart. Seriously if you haven't seen them you should they are fantastic and I like to think whoever this person is, supports the ship just as staunchly as the rest of us as she has done them with a little family, just generally together and what it should be like if they hadn't of broken up.**

 **So this is where the idea came from; Caleb looked fantastic in this form and it got me thinking 'What would Cornelia look like if she was a Whisperer?' but since I didn't have an account I couldn't message her to ask if she could draw it, bummed me out a little but the concept stuck with me and I think I might write it down.**

 **Question is: what do people think? Good idea, bad idea… ok idea?**

 **This time I will leave it here and let peeps get on with reading, just wanted to throw that out there.**

* * *

With Nerissa's threat ringing in their ears, Haylin was even more determined to keep her grandmother safe, and like a person possessed she practically enforced an embargo on the older woman's whereabouts, always making sure she was within sight, constantly looking around each corner and keeping guard for any sightings of Matt or Cornelia. Even the others, at one time wondering whether the younger girl was going over the top, now stood more alert and ready to defend Yan-lin should they decide to strike.

Unfortunately the weekend was coming to a close, and no matter how much Haylin pleaded sickness, didn't convince her parents as she sullenly walked to school with the rest of the group come Monday morning.

"How could they just send me off like this… don't they know what's going on!"

"Somehow I think the Oracle would be mad if they did," everyone turned to Irma, who had her head lowered as she counted her steps, on feeling the stares she looked up to find three sets of eyes glaring at her and shrugged. Will shook her head as Haylin got back to her ranting.

"It's not like they could defend grandma; I _need_ to be there…" she trailed off, looking and sounding more upset by the second, as they turned into the gates and made their way up the path.

"Well at least we know one thing that's slightly good about this."

This time all heads turned to Taranee, as Haylin gaped at her, wondering how anything good could come from her dire situation and waited as the fire wielder carried on.

"If we have to be here, then so do they," nudging her head upwards as they all followed on and spied both Matt and Cornelia in two separate groups; Matt talking with the boys from Wreck 55 and the blonde conversing with a group of girls from the volleyball team, both engrossed and not noticing them.

"At least if they're here we can keep an eye on them." Haylin stared silently at the occupied pair, the words sparked a flicker of hope in her chest as she realized that the other girl was right; as long as they were here with them, her grandma was safe for the time being. For the first time since hearing what the old woman that promised, she felt a small smile cross her lips, only for it to fall off seconds later.

"Unless it's Khor and Tridart,"

Just like that Irma's words pierced her swelling bubble of positivity and she felt herself deflate once again, a solid smacking sound had the brunette protesting as both Will and Taranee glared murderously in her direction, leaving the water guardian to defend herself.

"What? I'm just saying. I don't think big, furry monsters need a math's education,"

"Irma, just—be quiet!"

Grumbling the other girl lowered her head, mumbling an apology, but the damage was done, as the bell went and they all got ready to make their way inside, Will stopped on seeing that Haylin had yet to actually move, and looked in alarm to see the sheer terror on her face.

Cursing Irma once more she moved back to stand in front of the comatose looking girl and very gently took her hand, knowing she wasn't about to move on her own and tugged her until very slowly, she allowed herself to be pulled along, head still miles away and back at the restaurant; no doubt conjuring up images to go with the brunettes discouraging words as they made their way inside where the others stood waiting.

Seeing the far-off expression, Taranee sighed and took over from Will, shooting Irma a second glare before leading her down the hall with the other girl trailing after them—looking more contrite then before—as Will headed off to registration.

* * *

Considering it was the start of the new week, people automatically hated Mondays simply because of that fact, but not Will, she had an ongoing appreciation for the day seeing as it was the only day she didn't have to interact with either Shagon or Cornelia—not until after lunch, and so once she had been marked down, set off for first lesson as she made her way into the classroom and took her seat, enjoying the blissful break from the pair—at least for the time being as the bell rang signalling the start of lesson.

As the hours dragged on, Will let out a sigh of relief when the teacher finally told them to pack away, it was almost lunch and so she quickly shoved her books inside her pack and once the teacher allowed it, only to get halfway out the door and halted mid-step.

"Well look who it isn't."

A groan of frustration left her lips and she looked up, a glare already on her face as she spied Shagon leaning against the wall. The Faux Matt smiled cheerfully at her as she moved slightly out of the way to let the others pass before turning back to him.

"And I was having such a wonderful morning to,"

Her voice was laced with venom making him chuckle and push off from the wall, she braced herself as he came closer, his signature smirk still in place.

"I know and I also knew that I couldn't possibly allow that to happen… so I thought I'd see how my favourite bundle of hate was doing… had a good weekend?"

Her expression morphed into a disgust filled sneer as she gazed at him. "Like you don't know,"

He tipped his head, face showing his amusement before replying. "Oh I do, and let me just say we had a good laugh when Nerissa told us all about your and the other wonder losers attempts at trying to protect Yan-lin."

Anger welled up inside her and she took a step closer, hand subtly cracking as she glowered, hoping to convey the level of hatred she had for the hidden knight.

"You'll never get her... I won't let you."

His eyes gleamed up at the indirect challenge, a flash of green shot across his normal blue orbs and he leaned in a little closer, still amused but now with held a manner of anticipation about him.

"Ooh—I was _so_ hoping you'd say that… it's going to make this little chase all the more sweeter."

"Try it,"

A loud thud down below had them both turning and another grumble of aggravation escaped her at seeing the flash of blonde hair as Cornelia left whatever class she had—completely dismissing the poor guy that had thrown himself out of her way and ended up smacking into the lockers as a result, before she made her way up the corridor. She hadn't noticed them it seemed, head down in the book she was holding and they watched her getting closer, again not caring about who was in her way or that they had to move to accommodate her path as Shagon gave a sly side glance to the red-head before calling out.

"I'm sure you'd agree with me, wouldn't you, Cornelia."

Hearing her name she lifted her head and finally spotted them standing a few feet away from her, it was silent as Will watched her eyes flicker from one to the other, before a fleeting smirk crossed her lips and deciding that tormenting the red-head was a much better choice, snapped the book shut and placed it in her bag as she made her way to them.

"Seriously, don't you have some poor, oblivious hanger on to go suck the life out of?"

The blonde's expression seemed to light up at her scathing words, as she laughed and finally reached them.

"Well don't you know how to flatter a girl, but you're right, though that'll come later; right now the only poor peasant I see, is the one in front of me."

The words slightly confused Will who scowled, a little puzzled before speaking. "I didn't say peasant."

As if the expected words were what she had been waiting for, Cornelia gave her a smile that exposed most of her teeth and stared at Will patronizingly.

"But I did."

The other girl's teeth ground dangerously at her words, staring at the two. Wanting nothing more than to punch them into oblivion she went to speak but was cut off when the older girl turned to faux Matt.

"Now, you asked me something?"

Watching as he deliberately snapped his fingers in recalling their previous topic; the guardian leader rolled her eyes at the all too obvious show of thanking the other girl, before he turned back to her.

"I was just saying to dear old Will here, how stupid it is of her to try and protect Yan-lin,"

As if hearing something funny, the blonde's smirk twisted further into a spiteful grin before turning her head back to the red-head, looking at her as if she was foolish.

"Extremely so, it will only be a matter of time before that horn sounds and Yan-lin falls, in fact—is that the sound of the hunting horn now Shagon?"

Enjoying the teasing Shagon pretended to think on her words before shaking his head, a look of false regret adorning his face, or was it real regret? On staring at them Will didn't really know anymore, as he replied, voice mimicking his expression.

"Unfortunately not, Nemesis, that was just the dinner bell, but soon…"

Whatever words Will was going to say stuck in her throat when he finally turned back to her, swallowing painfully the lump that formed as his eyes practically impaled her; the coldness in the once loving blue orbs almost forced her to look away, the look of resolute disgust he seemed to be giving her nearly had her own eyes water as she gazed at him.

"Soon, nothing you do will matter, Nerissa has all four of the guardians at her side, what makes you think after everything else that you've tried and failed to do in the past, will help save Yan-lin from the inevitable… you have no hope, no way of winning, no way to stop us—"

Distraction came in the wonderful form of Nigel, the other boy slapped his hand down on Matt's shoulder, cutting off his next words and releasing Will from the invisible connection as she sagged slightly, feeling unease at his words as Matt turned his head sharply to glare at the auburn haired boy who was smiling.

"There you are! Me and the other boys are holding a band practise tonight, my garage," before he spotted Will and gave her a wide grin.

"Oh hey Will," as he paused for a second, thinking something over and carrying on, eyeing the pair as he did.

"Why don't you come along tonight?"

Momentarily taken back by the offer, she blinked a few times in surprise before slowly nodding. "Err… yeah—sure,"

Nigel beamed before his face fell and she arched a brow at the sudden hesitance that had replaced his smile. "And err... if you know— if you want to invite Taranee… that's cool also."

Forgetting that she was corned by the knights for a moment, a smile of her own found its way to her lips at the obvious awkwardness that took hold when it came to her friend and so choosing to be kind she gave him another nod.

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her,"

A relieved smile returned to his lips and he bobbed his head—pleased that he could move on as the glimpse of flaxen coloured locks had him turning to finally realize that Cornelia was also there; having failed to spot her before his carefree grin faded slightly as he eyed the other girl.

"Hi…Cornelia,"

Said girl merely smiled tightly in return as it fell silent between the four. Looking a tad uncomfortable Nigel scratched the back of his head before looking back to her, having never actually spoken to her before he didn't quite know how to take the beautiful, but purportedly cold and slightly intimidating blonde who was a part of the small group Taranee was in. But seeing as she was there and clearly having heard everything he had just said, knew that he had to try and show that he wasn't being mean.

"You know-if you want to come along as well tonight… listen to us play, you can."

Will looked slightly horrified at the idea and threw cautious looks from the slightly sheepish boy to the blonde who was staring back at him, looking for all intents, unimpressed and offended at the invite, as her permanently uninterested expression changed and gifted him a smile befitting one who was looking down at a toddler who had just said something cute; her voice wasn't any better as the all too clear condescension was apparent the moment she opened her mouth.

"I couldn't think of anything _worse_ than listening to a garage band practise for two hours, second rate covers in the back of a shed."

Shagon had to fight to keep the smirk off Matt's lips as Nigel reared back, eyes wide as he heard the malicious words; Will closed her eyes, the urge to snap out strong but before any of them could do anything, Nigel spoke up, eyes still on the other girl and visibly upset.

"It's not a garage band… we just practise in a garage."

More silence filled the space between them as Cornelia's lips twitched lightly, before curling into a simpering side smile and gave him a small shrug.

"Oh, my mistake,"

The air was rapidly growing thick with tension and Will just wanted to so badly leave, though before she could break the tightness the conversation had caused, Cornelia beat her to it, as she slung her bag higher up her shoulder, a purposefully drawn out sigh escaping her as she moved forwards.

"So as scintillating as that promises to be, I'm going to have to decline. I already have that slot filled by washing my hair, now if you don't mind, Will here reminded me that I have some poor, oblivious soul to suck dry and I would be remiss if I failed to do just that."

With nothing else said she moved passed them, leaving both Nigel and Will stunned and Shagon still trying to fight off his laughter. Nothing was said for a minute or so as the other boy turned to look the way Cornelia had gone, eyes narrowed at the empty hall.

* * *

"Alright, so she was mean."

The red-head could say nothing that she didn't already know and so only sighed and looked to Nigel still staring annoyed in the direction she had gone.

"Yeah, I think she might be having a bad day… she's not normally like this," the snort of disbelief told her he wasn't convinced and she had no idea on what else to say; though it didn't matter as Nigel shook his head and looked back to Matt.

"Just remember, Seven tonight, my place. Will I'll see you later," with a small smile he wandered down the hall to the cafeteria leaving them alone once more as she resumed scowling only for it to drop when he walked right passed her. Watching as he headed down the hall, she didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she called out to him.

"Hey wait!"

Spinning on his heel, he eyed her with thinly veiled surprise and waited as she carried on. "I thought we were talking,"

Watching as he shrugged before responding. "Talking, trash talking, throwing empty threat's… on your part at least, as much as it has been fun, I've grown bored of it—of you, so I'm going to go pretend to eat that indigestible crap they call food and then I'm going to watch in great delight, your little friend fall into despair as she watches us talk; worrying over whether it's about the upcoming test we have, or the plotting of how we are going to snatch her dear grandmother from out of her fingers, knowing there is nothing she can do about it."

"Then get out of here!" her near feral hiss cut him off, before he smirked and with a mock salute, turned back around and followed after Nigel leaving her deflated of all energy and not wanting to see a second more of him, though she'd have to in the hall, let him go round the corner before slowly making her way down the corridor.

* * *

Deciding to omit the hold up with the knights, Will kept the small confrontation she had with them to herself, instead just doubling her efforts into watching them at all times, she didn't want to see Haylin fall into her fears any more than she already was, seeing her spiralling down was hard enough and though they tried their hardest to help, they couldn't be there all the time.

Something the younger girl knew very well, and the reality that she had to oversee the protection of her grandmother alone sometimes, saw her anxiety skyrocket and the breathlessness that took hold make its return with a vengeance. It was those times she went and hid in places where she knew people couldn't find her.

And she cried

It was her own secret she didn't tell the rest of the group, she could see the underlying worry all of them held for her and as much as they were as strong as each other, there were times she often thought about what Phobos had said back on his first jailbreak attempt; the weakest one he had deemed her and though she had proven him untrue and gave him a wicked backache for it, alone, his words slithered back into her head like Cedric's alter-form and lingered, if only to torment her and give further rise to her doubting self-worth.

It didn't help that the knights were around, the two strongest ones if she was honest, the two who could do the most damage and not just power-wise, they were strong because they knew her personally; Matt not so much and that was something she was thankful for, but it was Cornelia who knew her the most intimately.

Contrary to what people thought it wasn't Taranee or even Irma that Haylin was the closest to, it was the older girl and that made her laugh at times; Cornelia's reputation for being an emotionless ice queen was only partly true, those that didn't know her was presented with the arrogance and bitchiness that had them fearing and loathing, but Haylin knew better, Haylin had seen better and she knew that the older girl did have emotions despite the fact she was excellent at hiding them, lending credence to the moniker of 'icicle statue' the rest of the year bestowed her.

It was why she had been confused at first, despite the name and the clear apprehension the rest of their classmates had about being near her most of the time, she had seen them circle the older girl like the vultures the blonde had called them, all eager to have her attention, talk to her or be a apart of the crowd she was in.

She found it bemusing as to why so many of them willingly spilled their secrets to her; an example of this was when she had been sitting behind the older girl drawing once and one of the cheerleader's had come to her crying; at first it alarmed the future air guardian, who had remained unseen and unable to leave for fear of being spotted, had to sit underneath the stand and listen as the unknown cheer girl admitted to sleeping with her other best friends boyfriend.

Shocked but now intrigued, Haylin listened intently as she went on about some party and being drunk, and how things just happened, at the end when she stopped talking, a noncommittal sound of agreement could be heard coming from the blonde still reading from the stand above her, and the younger girl was left completely baffled when the other girl thanked her happily and went away. Once she was sure it was safe Haylin had climbed up from the stand and stared at the still occupied blonde with sheer confusion as to what had just happened.

Finally and with the bafflement becoming too much to keep in, she had to ask as that wasn't the first time she had seen them flock to her, but it had been the first time she had heard any of them speak so freely and so wondered if that happened a lot, only to be shocked when the blonde revealed that it was near enough all the time she sat down. Once over the slight surprise she had to ask, why so many bared themselves despite knowing she had the power to ruin them, mind now fully curious as Cornelia finally marked the page and setting her book down, faced the younger girl and said it was because she didn't care.

She had no proclivity to bother about other people's business and half the time didn't even listen to what they were saying; it was this lack of interest others mistook for consideration and the fact she couldn't remember what they had told her, much less go spread it about, gave rise to the false rumour of her being a great listener, hence why she was surrounded by idiots talking to her like she was a priest in a confession stand, assuming she would keep their secrets and unaware she had stopped, or had never even attempted in the first place, listening the moment they opened their mouths. Only in cases of extreme importance did she listen, for good blackmail material just in case someone decided to challenge the natural order.

It was this that would have made the younger girl think she was ignorant and mean, being someone who enjoyed the conversation of others and was filled with so many emotions that she just had to let them out no matter what the situation, a natural chatterbox, anyone would look at them and think how could they possibly be friends, never mind being close ones. But it was this fact that Haylin greatly enjoyed about the semi-apathetic blonde.

The impartial attitude the older girl held was sometimes what the air guardian needed; diary's didn't help, she had plenty of them but the words still felt heavy on her chest and writing simply wasn't enough, she had the others for the sensitive side of conversations, the kind's that did need empathy, but other times when she just wanted to talk, rant or vent without any compassionate response, those times was when she called Cornelia. Having her come around and basically ignore her whilst she released all that had built up and knew she couldn't scream out, was a cathartic experience and once she had come to greatly need as everyday was a constant whirlwind of overprotective parents nagging her about the future, her artwork that she loved creating, was dismissed as a pastime and not a prospective career choice and the kids in school, generally mocking the hyperactive way she faced each day, sometimes voicing things that not even the others knew about.

It did get to be too much at times and so could vent all to the older girl, safely knowing that she wasn't listening and was there to be an ear—a purposefully deaf ear—but someone to vent to altogether; only the rare times that the emotions overwhelmed her and she did find herself crying, was yet again another time that shocked her as she slumped to the floor, drained and tired and nearly jumped when she found herself surrounded in a hug, the scent of vanilla permeating her senses and realized that not only had Cornelia been listening that one time, but she also did care; not about anyone else, only those she called her friends, as she accepted the rare showing of affection from the stoic blonde, and whenever she heard someone grumble about the ice queen, a sneaky smile would cross her lips as she knew that Cornelia they had seen, was far from the one she knew and loved, and it was that reason she ignored them.

So when she had found Cornelia had changed, (though not by choice) it hurt, not for the fact that she was her closest friend, but because she knew the seldom seen, caring side of her would be pushed down and kept hidden, trapped underneath the cruelness Nerissa no doubt would doctrine into her newest knight; the fact that she didn't even change like Shagon was another blow as each day she saw the other girl, seeing her looking exactly like the one she remembered wrapping her in a hug or wiping her eyes or even going down and fetching her tea… that girl was in walking around in front of her, but at the same time wasn't.

It was a blow that tore at her heart and on finally hearing her speak, the malicious words that spewed from her mouth, the unkind taunts and the fights in which she readily attacked them, it depressed her as she just wanted her friend back. And now she was after the one person who she looked up to the most; it was tiring and keeping her constantly ragged and the sad irony of it all was, the one person she wanted most to vent to was the one she was running from.

Quickly dropping her head back down to her tray as to avoid the painful sight of her false friend, eyes closing she took a deep breath; perhaps for the time being going back to her diary wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Mercifully the rest of school didn't drag on as long as morning, Will felt that was because she had already had her small bout with Shagon and so the anticipation of doing so was no longer weighing on her mind, as she and the rest didn't linger and hurried, in Haylin's case, raced to the restaurant, quickly rushing inside it didn't take them long to find the older woman standing in the back, along with Caleb.

The meridianite didn't need much convincing to come and help as he knew just how much stress Haylin was feeling and felt like he had to do something and so took over guard duty for when they were in school. The extra help almost sent the younger girl into tears again as his assistance lessoned some of the pressure that had been piling as they greeted the pair who had been busy prepping and shifting food for the customers.

"Hi, has everything been alright? No suspicious people looking like they might be a knight,"

Unprepared for the sudden onslaught of words, both Yan-lin and Caleb jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned to find four sets of eyes peeing at them, one expectantly waiting as he shook his head.

"Nope, well, one if you count the shifty looking baldy guy that was sitting near the fishes; but I think that might have been the man that complained last week about his noodle soup—"

"So… no shady looking suspects?" he chuckled slightly at the use of words but shook his head again. He had been there all morning and had been making sure to keep an eye on the floor each time someone came through the doors. He prided himself on being a perceptive person and so after watching the entrance most of the time, didn't feel like anyone that shouldn't have been there was; and he knew both Shagon and Cornelia's—lack of in her case—disguise and so hadn't seen them either. The news brought a smile to Haylin's lips as she let out a sigh of relief and turned to her grandmother.

"Are you ok?"

Feeling as spritely as she did every other day, the older woman nodded and turned to face her granddaughter.

"Never better, with Caleb here helping me I no longer have to move as fast," the answer wasn't what Haylin wanted and so on seeing the slightly unenthusiastic expression the younger girl gave, she chuckled and waved her hand.

"Just joking, but it is with his help that you no longer have to worry so much, look at this," she reached out and rubbed her thumb tenderly across her forehead.

"Frown lines, bad for the complexion on one so young." The others watched warmly as Haylin giggled and reached up to take the hand in her own, her look of happiness replaced with a look of peace that hadn't been seen in days and was very much missed by them as they stayed silent, but still holding each other's gaze. It wasn't until Yan-lin looked around the bustling room did she resume speaking.

"In fact, all this hiding has let me feeling cramped. I say tomorrow we head for the beach."

The air guardian's face dropped at her statement, Caleb also stared at Yan-lin thoughtfully, frowning slightly as Haylin stammered in her response to such a request.

"Bu—but that's out in the open. So much space, grandma they'll find you easily, we can't go,"

But Yan-lin wasn't having it, much to the younger girl's consternation as Yan-lin placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her head so that their eyes met once more.

"Haylin, my dear, Nerissa doesn't worry me,"

She held up her hand cutting off the protest that was about to happen. "She can come and she can threaten all she likes, the only reason she has managed to trap the others was because their fears and desires overtook their willpower making it easy for her to succeed. Now look at me."

She addressed herself with a smile, "What too I have to worry about? I have a good life, the best granddaughter who I know is safe and well as is the rest of my family,"

"But Nerissa could lock you away; you know what she is like," but another hand wave brushed off the concerns,

"Ah, pish, let her come, let those goons of hers try but I know you'll win… you'll all win." She added glancing to the others who were smiling wide, catching onto her encouragement and nodded as Irma clapped her approval, but Haylin still wasn't convinced. It wasn't until the second had took held of her other cheek that she retuned her gaze back to the older woman who was staring at her with such intense conviction that Haylin couldn't help but be caught in its grip.

"You have to stop worrying about what the expected will bring and instead focus on how to overcome it; please Haylin, it kills me to see you so strained."

No one said a word as they witnessed the heartfelt interaction, feeling like interlopers on such a personal family moment, it wasn't long before Haylin nodded, eyes wet with tears but smiling, once Yan-lin let go of her face, she threw her arms around the older woman's neck, startling her at the sudden move as the younger girl clung on with all she had.

"Alright, tomorrow we go to the beach."

Though seeing as it was only a Tuesday, it meant that tomorrow Yan-lin, Caleb and Blunk who would be folding them there, was going to the beach. The foursome would be still in school but promised to join them afterwards as they all said their goodbyes and headed home for the night, as on moving to take her things upstairs, Haylin placed her bag and coat down before moving to where her cupboard stood, it was a unobtrusive moment as she rummaged around and very slowly pulled out one of her old diary's she thought she no longer needed. Seeing as she had the blonde the small journals were obsolete and so had been packed away gathering dust, she wiped a hand gently over the top to remove the grime covering and breathed out sadly at the meaning of its appearance.

Moving towards her desk, she switched on the small light and staring down at the ow open book, made a silent promise that this was only temporary, just until Cornelia came and took back her place, before picking up her pen and began to write.

* * *

The next day saw the routine follow as usual; on checking to see what time Yan-lin wanted to go to the beach, Haylin met the others at the corner as they set off for the school, taking care not to do or say anything that might make the two knights suspicious as Will dumped her bag on the chair and sat down, but she needn't have bothered, with Matt in another grade and Cornelia only in a few of her classes, but even then mostly ignored her in the ones they did share, she didn't have to worry about seeing them that much, as the bell went for first lesson and so began the daily motion of struggling until the end of the day as the other kids started to fill the room.

"Did you see the look on her face!"

Walking down the path, the others couldn't help the small smiles from passing their faces at Irma's delighted exclamation. Hopping over the cracks in the pavement, the brunette was eagerly regaling the story of what Taranee had missed when she went to the library that dinner time.

"Well from what I've heard… Andrew Hornby, whose friend Michael is friends with Jack who is in Cornelia's AP Chemistry; she got assigned into tutoring the lunch hour slackers because she got that 'A' on her test… hey, did anyone know that Corny was good at stuff?"

She looked to them puzzled at the startling discovery before shaking her head and continuing, "Also because she finished first, Mr… what's his face that does the class, asked her and she couldn't very well refuse because she doesn't have cheer until Thursday… apparently the look on her face was like swallowing glass, oh god why weren't we there?"

"Because none of us are in AP classes," she nodded at that logical answer, only to stop again and turn to the fire guardian.

"How come you're not in AP classes? Surely you're smarter than Cornelia is, so how come they didn't offer you a place."

Smiling at the off-handed compliment, Taranee thought about her words for a moment before speaking. "They actually did ask if I wanted to be in AP classes, but I said no,"

"Wait—you turned _down_ an opportunity to study more… ok, who are you, seriously?" rolling her eyes the other girl carried on, ignoring the comment.

"You know I get enough hassle from the others in our class just for getting straight 'A' on essays and tests," at this Haylin and Irma nodded, their faces darkening at the mocking they sometimes heard and though they tried to deter it from happening, Taranee still got grief for coming out on top.

"If I accepted AP classes it's just asking for more hassle. A bullseye on my back isn't something I consider fashionable and so I turned them down, but I can always go for them next year, Miss Ryerson said so if I still wanted to,"

She finished with a smile, she was happy where she was with the others, and though she would have been classmates with the blonde should she have taken them; something she did want to know how the other girl faired seeing as it shocked her on learning just what lessons she took, she still was content enough to wait another year.

Finally arriving at the beach they scoured the long strip in order to find any sign of the small group, only to turn when the sound of Haylin speaking caught their attention and looked to see her on the phone.

"So in shell cave… alright, we're on our way, see you—yes alright—see you in a minute."

Before tucking the phone back in her pocket and with a cheery grin, strode on leaving them to catch up. On getting closer to the cave, they picked up the scents of cooking, the mouth-watering smells had Irma clutching her stomach.

"God that smells so good. Whatever it is, it' just reminded me of how bad the school food really is," before practically diving inside the cave where, to her delight, she spied the sight of Yan-lin cooking; the small bubbling pot was flowing with steam—infusing whatever it was the older woman was making and dropped her bag before settling down and reaching over to snag a bowl from the side, waited patiently as she gave the woman a small greeting before getting back to food watching.

With the brunette occupied for the next few minutes, the others all settled down as Caleb gave them a status update on how the day went and informing them that since they had been at the beach, no one had crossed their path, not even a crab had entered the cave leaving them safe to enjoy the day.

The news continued to buoy the air guardians' hope, though she wasn't as naive as to think Nerissa would let her grandma go, but perhaps bide her time. Of course that wasn't good either, but at least if she chose to wait that would give them time to plan and have a counter attack for when she did finally make her move. And as she looked around to where her grandma sat surrounded by her friend's all playfully jostling each other to try be in line first for the food, the sight causing the older woman to laugh, she smiled knowing that what she said was right, she couldn't live in fear of what eventually would happen and so just had to make the best of it before it did and be ready.

Caleb having already had two helpings and a tester, sat back and watched the scene play out, a lazy smile on his lips as he stretched his legs languorously, the atmosphere in the small cavern turning from peaceful and serene into joyful and humorous as they enjoyed the spontaneous outing.

Finally having finished cooking the food, Yan-lin turned to the four set of eager eyes—five once Blunk showed up, and laughed as she shook her head and handed the empty hands small bowls before picking up the ladle.

"Alright—alright, lunch special number three: sizzling Scallops and Shrimp."

Like a bunch of Pavlovian dogs, the foursome all got into line and watched with rapt attention as Yan-lin began to divide out the food, pouring it into the bowls she then handed them back to the hungry group.

"Lunch is served."

Before the clanging of a bell had them looking to find Blunk sitting on a small stump, one of the bells from the restaurant in hand as he swung it enthusiastically making the older woman roll her eyes, having heard the passling play with the small chime most of the day.

"Anyway come and get it,"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Everyone instantly reacted to the sound of the familiar voice, Blunk fell back off the stump he had been sitting on as Caleb scrambled to his feet, the foursome as well as Yan-lin all dropped the bowls they had been holding and spun around to face the mouth of the cave and looked on in mixed shock, fear and anger at the sight of the knights.

Shagon stood arms folded as he gazed at them, his expression smug as beside him Khor and Tridart waited silently but still fearsome as their eyes bore holes into the small group, Nemesis was knelt down, one arm resting on her leg as she surveyed the reactions with a near wolfish satisfaction. Idly turning her gaze to where Blunk had been, she fleetingly eyed the silver bell that had fallen to the floor, before her attention refocused back on the small gathering who had now rushed to surround Yan-lin protectively.

"It might not be the hunting horn… but I suppose it'll do,"

Shagon smirked as he tilted his head to look at her, before looking back to the united front getting ready to fight just ahead of him.

"Oh and you can skip the complimentary prawn crackers, just throw in a side of Yan-lin and you'll have some happy customers."

The silent gauntlet was thrown down as both sides stood ready, waiting for one of them to make the first move as Will watched the angel of hate uncross his arms, lowering them to his side as the powerful muscles flexed in anticipation.

"So, what are you waiting for… or do we have to get it ourselves?"


	20. Chapter 20

**It's finally up, after so dam long…**

 **But personal reasons plus a really hard time trying to write saw this go begging. Every time I sat looking at this I just thought 'I cannot be bothered' it's not that I have lost motivation, though it does waver now and again, it's just I** _ **have**_ **lost someone very dear and extremely precious to me and it's still taking me forever to get over it; I figured that writing might help ease these fluctuating bouts of tears and because of that I have finally finished it.**

 **But I still don't feel entirely happy with it, especially in the middle and so if it is below what my previous chapters have been like I do hope you'll forgive this one time.**

 **I would also like to thank those that commented and I also would respond to one but I really and truly cannot muster the energy to reply. But note that your comment has been received, even if I do find you wrong about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys reading, I don't own WITCH or anything else affiliated with the series; I also don't own any other films that have popped up within this chapter (stressing that one enough) so again I hope you all like it and I shall try, with that being the word, to have the next one up much sooner. Also any mistakes you might find I apologize for.**

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity no one spoke, both parties facing each other and allowing the tension to extend, growing thicker with every passing second, something Haylin was having trouble handling as on spying the knights her heart picked up speed and was now beating on treble time; an act that her chest couldn't handle and Irma turned her head in alarm on hearing the slightly ragged breathing as her eyes widened on catching sight of the slowly hyperventilating girl.

"So how's this going to work?"

Shagon eyed the small gathering, his blank eyes flashing with glee at the sight of them so on edge, fleetingly he caught a glimpse of the struggling Haylin and smirked in satisfaction before focusing back on the baleful looking Will.

"You throw some meaningless and empty threats, thinking it will scare us, we fight before you inevitably lose and after all is said and done… we'll take Yan-lin over there as recompense for having to bother with nuisances such as yourselves."

A sneering laugh left the red-heads lips as she harshly yanked the heart from under her shirt, if he wanted pests then that is what she'll give them, a careful look Caleb's way saw the pair silently give instruction as the dark haired boy nodded as soon the fight began.

Like always Shagon went for Will only to find himself blocked by Taranee, who offered a smug smirk at the infuriated way the angel of hate looked at her, just as a snarl had the fire guardian launched away as a hand grabbed her leg and swung her around powerfully, letting go and watching as she flew across the length of the cave and smacked into the wall. The sudden act had everyone pausing as Khor menacingly purred with delight and watched as she dropped to the floor; taken back by the full on way he attacked and so quickly, it threw the guardians for a few seconds, long enough for the knights to press advantage and soon the others found themselves being pushed backwards, deeper into the cave.

With Taranee taken care of, Shagon resumed his pursuit of the leader, blasting at those that got in his way as Irma tried her best to block his assault but soon found herself cast aside and screamed as something heavy grabbed hold of her; the initial reaction was to assume that Khor had got her, but as she slowly opened her eyes she gasped as it became clear that it wasn't the beast that had attacked.

Staring in disbelief at the colossal hand that had her trapped, the stone fingers wrapped tight around her like a twig, she tried to move but found the hold secure and groaned in frustration the more she tried to break free.

"I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you."

The brunette froze on hearing the now, familiar mocking voice and lifted her head to glare at the blonde who was hovering overhead, amusement clear on her face as she eyed the entombed water guardian. Irma felt rage like never before flood her entire body and if it wasn't already clear what element she controlled, anyone watching would give to assume that she was in charge of fire as the fury rolled off her body in waves that if could, would have heated the entire cavern.

"When I get out of here… you best _hope_ that I don't catch you,"

Nemesis paused at the chilling threat, only to laugh seconds later, the sound hitting the brunette and furthering her rage as she increased her efforts to escape; the need to hit the other girl overwhelming but the sudden drop had her looking up to find the blonde now having lowered herself, and was in front of the stuck girl, mild disdain evident as she gazed down at her.

"Your desire to do me harm is greatly overpowering..."

To prove her point the oncoming fire attack from Taranee who had recovered enough to see Irma in trouble was brushed aside easily, as Nemesis pushed her hand out, her power—augmented by the potent desire— crashed into the fire wielder who shrieked at the commanding force and was swept up in its hold, only to find her body encased in ice a moment later, as Tridart, who had been slowly growing in power, unleashed his ice blast and entombed the enemy. Seeing the frozen Taranee, Irma cried out in horror and tried once again to break free, but it was useless and on running out of energy, slumped down in defeat; Nemesis smiled only to have something hit her from behind as she, along with Shagon, who had been thrown into her, hit the floor where they were struck by a bolt of electricity.

Will had managed to trick the angel of malice by double backing on herself and as he was turning, quickly clipped his wings with a painful strike, it wasn't until she too noticed Irma was down that she decided to hit two for one and so once the attack ceased and Shagon groaned at the pain running through his body, Will used her strength to fly full speed and ramming into him, sent his body freefalling downwards upon the unsuspecting Nemesis who didn't even have time to look up or know before he toppled into her and sent them both to the floor. There Will struck them both once more and watched with half a heavy heart, the powerful attack surge through the two knights.

Finally running out of steam she stopped her attack and waited as they struggled on the floor, she then flew down to try to help Irma and was trying to figure out how she could get the other girl free when Irma screamed at her to move.

It seemed Nemesis was faster at recovering then she thought as the red-head was forcibly slammed into the wall, she barely had time to see the infuriated look before a hand found its way to her throat and began to press down. Panic seared through her body and she reached up to try and pull the hand away from the delicate windpipe but found it unmoving and served to increase the terror as her heart beat accelerated.

Just as it pressed down, the hand then let up, allowing precious air to full her lungs as the leader drew in ragged breaths; as she struggled to breath properly, trying to calm her rapid heart, the blonde leaned in; having been furious beyond compare at the audacity of the other girl to have attacked her, she pulled the red-head forwards, hand still around her throat, before the muttering harshly in her ear.

"You're lucky; Nerissa didn't want you seriously hurt this time. But in future, my hand won't be so restrained."

Just before she was pulled away by Shagon, the lead knight was staring at her unreadable for a moment, before his disproval at having nearly choked Will showed and he all but hissed his words as he spoke.

"You _know_ what our task is; the orders were for Yan-lin alone, if the guardians get hurt too much Nerissa will not be happy."

Nemesis did know that, she also knew on looking back too Will who had, out of shock, yet to move from the pair and was leaning heavily on the wall, the blonde couldn't of allowed her to get away with it; as soon as the strike had stopped an all-consuming urge to get her revenge filled her being, blocking out all other thought and quite honestly, was the driving point of her next movements as everything else seemed to fade away.

Still not at all happy with her actions, Shagon shook his head and casting a disgusted glance at the dazed guardian leader before moving away and silently imploring her to follow. Overall there was no point in fighting anymore, Yan-lin had been spirited away by Caleb and Haylin as soon as the battle started and there was no joy in continuing to beat the guardians into submission, as he glanced around and saw they were already on their knees and so slashed his hand down, creating a fold in which he ordered them to retreat, as they left the cavern and gave the guardians a respite in which to regain their strength.

Eventually and when the sound of silence reached her ears letting her know that the fight was over, Will slowly lifted her head and looked around the now empty cavern and spotted Taranee who had now melted herself from the ice making her way towards her.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

As if her words had caused it, a throbbing had Will reaching up and tenderly rubbing the area Nemesis had grabbed, wincing as her fingers pressed over a particularly sore spot but nodded. She didn't want to make any more of a big deal considering what the blonde had done in the past and gave her a weak smile as she pushed herself away from the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Taranee stayed quiet, silently mulling on the honesty of her words before finally deciding to believe her, as the red-head looked around again.

"At least they didn't get what they came for." Her tone more uplifted at the fact and the smile more genuine as she inwardly made a note to thank Caleb for being as quick on the uptake as the fire guardian mimicked her joy, before her face fell into reflection and she faced the way of the cave, eyes staring around the once battle ground.

"How did they find us though? I thought we were careful not to think or mention anything were they might hear us?"

Will didn't know, she certainly hadn't said anything and so shook her head; that was a problem they could dwell on when they returned to the restaurant where hopefully the others had withdrew back to, if Blunk had managed to get a hang of his fold hopping as she exhaled and looked back to her.

"I don't know, but what I do, is Haylin is going to be so worried after this."

Hearing her name Taranee sucked through her teeth, it had been a pain to try and get the younger girl to loosen on her attentive and constant watch on the older woman; it took all their efforts in reassuring her that everything would be fine and now that they had all been proven wrong, she was going to be on the precipice of paranoia, not even Yan-lin would be able to talk her round this time as she sighed and ruefully shook her head.

"Come on; this place is no longer as serene as it once was."

Will couldn't agree more, to her the peacefulness had been tainted and she found the small cave giving her chills and so slowly began to make for the entrance along with the other girl.

"Great! Let me just get up and I'll be right with you,"

The third voice startled them both as they spun around in its direction and after finding the space empty, shot each other bewildered looks, until the very familiar voice spoke again.

"Down here, geniuses."

Dropping their gazes, Will's eyes shot wide as Taranee blinked a few times, unsure of what she was seeing was real as in front of them, the very unimpressed Irma was still trapped; having been silent through the whole exchange, waiting for someone to realize she was there and only as she was watched them go to leave did she realize they hadn't, hence now her flat stare as they both hurried over to where she lay.

"Oh my god… how,"

Still fuming the brunette threw the red-head a mockingly sweet smile when she knelt down, "Gee, I don't know, how was it that a hand—made completely of stone—seemingly came alive and proceed to—"

Will held up her hand, a mild sneer crossing her face at the all too obvious sarcasm. "Alright smartarse, we get it, it was Nemesis' doing."

"Good. Well since you've caught on so quickly, hurry up. I'm starting to get leg cramp and my nose is itchy,"

Nodding Will leaned down and sliding her hand the best she could underneath one of the stone fingers, tried to lift it, or at least enough to see if the brunette could slide her way out, no such luck as the finger wouldn't even budge and knowing that neither of their elements would work without seriously injuring her, were all out of options before they even started.

"Wow… you are _really_ wedged in there,"

Irma bit her lip to stop the next flow of words from leaving her mouth; instead she merely nodded only to stop that when a finger slowly came from nowhere and started to scratch her nose. If the situation wasn't as bad as it was then the scene would have almost been comical as very slowly Irma turned her head to face the owner of said finger.

"What are you doing?"

Taranee stopped her ministrations, finger resting upon her nose, and gave the other girl a sheepish smile. "Well you said your nose was itchy, since I'm pretty sure we can't get you out by WITCH means, the least I could do was… scratch your nose…"

Her words trailed off as she eyed the increasingly unenthusiastic expression, a deep breath was inhaled, and then exhaled before the trapped girl finally replied. It might not have been the solution she was after, but she knew they were trying to help and so with finger still on nose, she lifted her gaze back to Taranee and smiled.

"Thank you."

Taranee returned the sentiment as they stared at each other for a moment, "Alright, now get off."

And just like that the moment was gone as was the finger which retracted quickly just as Will returned from the outside where none had noticed she vanished to, closing her phone as she addressed them.

"OK, Caleb is coming back and he has… I think… the answer to the problem,"

Both of them faced her expectantly but Irma's eyes narrowed on seeing the awkward look Will was giving, and the fact she wasn't looking at her told her she wasn't going to like the next answer.

"Alright spill, what's the bad news?"

Amber eyes looked downwards, catching the arched brow and questioning stare before she slumped and scratched her cheek-a showing of her nerves, before she spoke again.

"He's bringing a shovel,"

Silence reigned as they took in her answer; Taranee nearly bit the inside of her cheek to bleeding she was trying to contain her laughter as Irma still kept her eyes on Will's silently begging her that wasn't the truth, that it was a joke, but the still awkwardly smiling Will tried to say something but was stopped when Irma cut in.

"So he's bringing a shovel,"

"Yep,"

"To dig me out of the ground,"

"Yep,"

"Dig me out of the ground… like a god dam POTATO!"

Wincing at the echoed volume bouncing from the walls, Will slowly nodded as Taranee burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, hadn't meant to laugh but the words had her visualizing the future scenario and the giggling turned into full on hilarity as Will did her best to placate the irate brunette.

"It won't be that bad,"

But apparently that was the wrong thing to say as instead of feeling better her words riled the trapped girl up even more and Will sighed miserably as the sounds of angry cursing, mixed with laughter, both fuelling each other, filled the cavern. Tuning them both out to the best of her ability, idly she had to wonder if Cornelia would recall any of this once this was over, as she was sure that the older girl picked the most ways to inconvenience them that if not, or she deliberately tried to forget, then she sure as hell was going to be the one to remind her.

An hour later and they were starting the trip back to the restaurant. None of them had actually realized just how long it would take as Caleb finally arrived, spade in hand, and set eyes upon the literally hand-held Irma. To his credit he only smirked once before making a start in digging her out, wisely keeping quiet through all the grumbles, complaining and subtle jabs aimed their way as finally he managed to dig down far enough for her to free her hands as the brunette used a powerful torrent of water to loosen the dirt and wash it away.

Free at long last they watched her immediately jump to her feet, happy to have broken loose, only to fall back due to the limb numbing cramp that had ravaged her lower half; Caleb watched as they tried to get the feeling back by massaging her legs, furiously aiming to get the bloody flowing, but due to having been sat awkwardly throughout the entire fight, meant that it would take more than a little light rubbing to get them working again. Caleb, who had been waiting outside, guarding in case anyone decide to come their direction, made his way back towards them. Wanting to leave as soon as possible he was about to ask what the hold-up was only to find Irma still sitting on the floor and Will informing him that she wasn't able to walk; stuck with the problem of getting her up and moving the brown haired boy contemplated the problem for a few minutes, but could see no way around the dilemma and the others turned to him, slightly alarmed and confused when he let out a resigned groan and moved forwards.

* * *

Walking down the street in the direction of the restaurant, Caleb did his best to ignore the amused smirks coming from his side, as he slowed slightly to tighten his grip on Irma who was happily planted on his back. Having seen no other way in getting her back to the restaurant and not considering the risk of waiting for her legs to regain feeling naturally, leaving the former and current air guardian's both unprotected, he had no other alternative then to carry her; much to the others amusement and Irma's delight as she took great joy in milking his offer for all it was worth, as they reached the traffic lights she tugged on the collar of his coat.

"Halt, my noble steed."

Stopping at the sign Taranee pressed the button as Caleb turned his head the best he could and threw the semi-incapacitated girl a hard stare, one to which she ignored completely.

"I think once we get back, we'll have to rethink our plan."

Turning to the weighed down rebel leader, he looked pensive for a few seconds before nodding to himself and carried on speaking.

"It's clear we can't go back to the cave again,"

A snort had Taranee nodding, her face a picture of obvious agreement. "I doubt Haylin will even let her grandma so much as think of the cave, let alone setting foot back in there."

Her words had him nodding. "Right and from my own exploring of this place, there isn't many spaces we could hide her effectively either. Granted if the knights do have a way of tracking us down that is."

Will nodded her head slowly, that had been her thought back in the cavern and so knew that they would have to solve that mystifying but problematic issue before anything else could be done just as Caleb went to speak, only to have the passenger on his back to lean down and cover his mouth.

* * *

"Quiet. Noble steeds aren't meant to speak."

The move stunned the boy as his eyes widened and the other two looked up to her confused, "Irma what are you doing?"

Turning to them, her eyes narrowed and still keeping her hands over his mouth, spoke. "Horses don't talk."

The simplistic but still obscure answer failed to rid them of their confusion, as Taranee responded, her voice slow as she still tried to work out the other girl's intentions.

"We know… but Caleb's not a horse,"

Irma shrugged at the factual answer. In her story that wasn't the case and in her story the rebel leader was the gallant horse in which she rode fearlessly into battle on; only they were ruining it by talking and so she had to take action, as she glared back at them.

"Well for this he is, and can you tell me a time when we've ever heard a horse speak?"

It was silent for a moment as they all looked at each other; Taranee and Will still unsure about the whole thing and completely baffled as to their friends puzzling agenda, Irma looking down daringly as if waiting for any of them audacious enough to contradict her and Caleb still with his mouth covered, looking on in disbelief that none had actually tried to help yet, as very slowly Will glanced back and with a casual shake of her head, replied.

"Shrek,"

More silence followed her response. Taranee looked to the red-head, about to utter a remark but stopped and giving it more thought, eventually nodded her head in approval before looking back to Irma who was eyeing them evilly.

"That's a donkey,"

"Ahh, but near the end he gets turned into a horse… and does that horse not get the title of noble steed?" by now Will had taken to smiling, amused at seeing the brunette's face fall flat as Irma shook her head, annoyed at having been stymied when they should have just gone along with the story.

"That's right Will, and from what I can recall, he can still speak regardless of the potion." Taranee had cottoned on to the wheedling and giving the other girl a side smirk, turned to Irma who by now was sitting sullenly upon the still incredulously looking Caleb. Not liking how the situation had dipped from her favour, the brunette tried a different tactic as she rounded back on her two smirking friends.

"So you're comparing poor Caleb here, to a small, plain looking dull brown donkey?"

The look on the boy in question once he had proper knowledge of just what they were talking about was enough to have the smirks dip as both shook their heads, scowling at the smiling girl.

"You're the one that called him a steed,"

"True. But that implies a horse. You were the one who mentioned shrek, where for the majority of the film, there is a talking donkey. Besides, Caleb can't be the donkey, as donkey is cute."

A muffled cry of outrage went ignored as the pair looked on at the other girl, faces highlighting the sheer bafflement both were experiencing due to the conversation; slowly Taranee spoke once again, hand now against temple in a bid to stave off the increasing headache she was getting from the absurd topic.

"But… you've just called donkey plain and dull."

Still smiling cheerfully they watched her nod at the statement before slouching slightly, draping herself further on his broad back and using his shoulders to prop up her arms.

"Yes I did, but just because I called him that, doesn't mean I don't still find him cute. After all, I happen to like all things plain and dull."

"Would explain why Martin's still around," throwing a withering glare Will's way as she stood upright from having whispered the less than subtle jab about the stalking boy, Irma carried on, pointedly ignoring the amused smirks.

"Soooo… Caleb's not cute to you?"

"Of course not, why would he be, I mean—have you _seen_ Andrew Hornby recently? Why, do you think he's cute?"

The roundabout answer threw Will, who flustered and could feel the heat in her cheeks as they waited for a response. In the end and seeing the sly grin emanating from the water guardian, the older girl scowled and shook her head resolutely.

"Absolutely not; I mean, at the start—maybe, but only a tiny bit, but after I saw just how much Cornelia liked him, all the cuteness went right out the window. Sorry Caleb."

She aimed the last part at the silent boy, throwing him an unnecessary sheepish look as Irma than turned to Taranee.

"What about you?"

The other girl pursed her lips slightly, before shaking her head and on fixing her glasses, sent the same apologetic glance his direction before speaking.

"Your just a bit too… gung-ho, for my liking. Don't get me wrong that's great for rebellions and stuff, but not something I would like to carry over from WITCH duties, if you know what I mean."

"Plus bass players are more your type, aren't they," it was Taranee's turn to blush as Will nudged her arm teasingly as the fire guardian pushed her away. Irma rolled her eyes and was about to say something else when she yelped as Caleb, having had enough, moved over to the ledge and not too harshly dropped her down.

He didn't care if the others found him cute or not, only one person needed to find him such a thing as he turned and looking around at them unimpressed, stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat before setting off down the path.

"Once you girls have finished talking about your feelings, I'll meet you back at the restaurant." He didn't turn back as he kept on walking, leaving them to stare after his retreating back; eventually both Will and Taranee gathered their senses and ran after him, leaving the brunette sitting on the step.

"Hey! What about me… HEY!"

But to her dismay Will only called back over her shoulder and so not wanting to be left behind, she got to her feet, wincing at slight rush of coldness that flooded her limbs as she properly stood up, and took off after them, shaking her leg's occasionally as she rushed to catch up.

* * *

On returning to the restaurant and making their way to the apartment above, they were greeted with the sight of Yan-lin serving tea as Blunk ambled about underneath her feet, moving small footstool across the floor until he pushed it against a pair of legs as they moved further into the living room; the legs belonged to Haylin who was sitting at the table, a frazzled look adorning her face as her grandmother served her a cup of tea, upon hearing them enter Yan-lin turned towards them.

"You'd think this would be the other way round," she held up the tea pot, a fond smile on her lips as she shook her head gently and shuffled to the side giving them room to come closer to the harried girl.

"How—how did they find us?"

Her voice was low and laced with dejection as they took seats at her side, Will leaned over and took her hand, rubbing it soothingly as she struggled to find an answer as Taranee moved over to where her bag lay.

"I don't know."

"We did everything right. None of us said anything, we were so careful…"

Just them Irma came in, having been the last to arrive she made her way through, scowl on face and fully prepared to aim it at the trio, only to see the utter despondency upon Haylin's face. Immediately all traces of her own irritation vanished as she hurried over to where Haylin sat as Taranee made her way back to them, eyes firmly glued to the phone in her hand.

"I might not know how it was they found us," all eyes turned to her as she finished reading the message. "But I do know how they found the time to attack."

She lifted the phone, a grimace on her face as she wiggled it between her fingers, "Nigel text, the practise is cancelled for tonight, rescheduled for tomorrow just before the talent show."

A part of Will was glad about that news, she really didn't want to have to see the faux Matt any more than she already had to, but another part of her was wondering how he would have gotten around the issue of having to play; as far she knew, he hadn't touched a guitar since infiltrating the school.

"Great; now that we know they have more free time, what's to stop them from coming back!" the younger girl threw her head into her hands, the air of hopelessness pouring from her body as Irma inched herself closer and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl.

"They wouldn't dare try to attack, not if they want to keep their cover, besides knowing that old hag, she has them back on their leashes by now anyway." Bending back down, they watch the brunette kneel in front of the younger girl, a warm smile on her face as she held her hands.

"I know it might not seem like it, but we _will_ protect Yan-lin; you just have to trust us,"

The others looked on at the touching scene, feeling oddly intrusive despite the fact they were all friends as Haylin lifted her head, tear stains running down her cheeks as she looked into her eyes,

"I do trust you—all of you… it's just… they're so strong."

She breathed out, deflating once more as Irma shook her head. "They're only as strong as we make them; tough admittedly but we can and we will overcome this. Nerissa won't get Yan-lin."

Her words struck something within the air guardian as seconds later Irma found her arms full of the other girl, having thrown herself at the brunette her arms wrapping around her neck as she held on for dear life, Irma stumbled but managed to right herself before they fell and returned the hug and assurance Haylin was looking for.

After that and feeling, not a hundred percent better but was less freaked out, for that day anyway, they ate the second dinner the older woman cooked for them before calling it a night. Caleb made his way down to the basement where he had taken residence again after bidding the girls a goodbye and goodnight, closing the door behind him leaving Haylin to make her way to her room, as slowly everyone in the building retired for the night; the only activity came later when Caleb got back up to get a glass of water before retuning back downstairs.

If he hadn't of felt so tired and oddly drained from the day's activities and had been just a little more aware, then he would have spied the shadows hovering at the window, as a few seconds after he had closed the door the latch keeping the window locked flipped up and the sill lifted just enough for the shadows to sneak through. Shagon looked around the dark living room with a critical eye as Nemesis slid her way inside, face a picture of dislike before gently lowering the window back down and moving to stand at his side.

It was bad enough she was losing sleep over this as the lead knight nudged his head and they set off down the hall, keeping to the darkness just in case someone else made a surprise appearance, their footsteps noiseless against the floor they made their way to the first of the bedrooms. Despite the multitude of powers and insurmountable strength, neither of them held x-ray vision and so after deducing the room where two sets of breathing could be heard, they left that alone and had to guess out of two remaining which contained the old woman.

Eventually they each picked a room and as carefully as they could, previous knowledge alerted them to Haylin's near inhuman hearing, inched the doors open enough for them to look inside as Nemesis quickly had to duck back out upon spying the long mane of black tangled over the pillow. Shutting the door she made her way to the only room left and followed after Shagon who had already gone inside and was now looming over the slumbering faint clicking of the door saw her reaching his side again as he cocked his head slightly, inspecting the former guardian of air.

"Can you hurry up! You might be able to get by on looking like a sleepless hobo; I'm pretty sure that's what people in bands do anyway, but it doesn't look good on me and I would like to get whatever is left of this night. So if you'd be so kind."

Before gesturing sharply to the sleeping woman. Rolling his eyes but complying he slowly bent down and placed a large hand over the woman's mouth, instantly Yan-lin's eyes snapped open and she looked around in fright at the humanoid shadows so close to her as the chilling tone pierced the air and he whispered on catching her gaze.

* * *

"Try to make a sound and Nemesis here will hurt everyone in the apartment, understand?"

With his enhanced hearing the racing heartbeat is enough to make him smile and with one last warning about keeping quiet, removes his hand allowing the older woman to breath better as her eyes never leave the pair in front of her. Seeing her compliance, Shagon smirks again as he eyes the terrified older woman before crossing his arms.

"If I had known all it would have taken was a little old threat to seriously harm those you loved, I would have come by ages ago, save us all this hassle," before pausing to think about something as the blonde moved forwards.

"But I suppose the endless fun of beating them into nothing was worth all the time wasted," he chuckled earning an unseen eye roll as Nemesis leaned forwards to grab hold of the woman's night dress, in doing so their eyes caught and Yan-lin's breath caught in her throat at the chilling iciness radiating from the blondes eyes- the only really visible part she could see, before the blonde reached behind her and grabbing hold of his jacket, focused her energy and the three of them left the room in a flash of green light leaving behind no trace of them ever having been there.

They emerged back outside in the small alley as Yan-lin looked around, slightly disorientated from the teleport and saw the luminous glow of the portal shining brightly against the dark backdrop as Shagon turned to face her, his omnipresent smirk etched to his face.

"Nerissa has been so eager for another little catch up; and who knows, if you enjoy it you might even be inclined to stay a while."

Before she found herself being forcibly walked towards the fold and no doubt to her old comrade waiting on the other side, her only thought as they stepped through the open gateway, was of how distraught Haylin was going to be and hoped that the younger girl didn't end up blaming herself for this, as they dissapeared from sight leaving the narrowed street as empty as before.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we are once again with a new chapter,**

 **This one is a long one; I was having trouble writing it at the start, so only did it sporadically over the course of the week, but then I don't know, inspiration hit and I finally managed to get it done. Like I said, it is a big one, a little over 16,000 words so I hope those that read settle down and get comfortable.**

 **I would like to thank 'Guest' for their comment. It was hard getting over her, and so I thank you for your condolences. I feel like I should explain more, you see—it was my cat who had died; she was as much a part of me as anyone else in my family and maybe even more… actually, she was, she was everything to me and she was at my side for twenty years. She got me through half of primary and all of high school, she was with me through my overall years of college and was all round the greatest cat a person could have; she was with me for so long that I could have sworn she was a feline version of Dorian Grey, so to know that she is gone now… it destroyed me, but I do feel like I am getting better, I have another cat that needs my attention as he was also with her for the first six years of his life, though he's not quite as torn up about it as I am, (more food) and so he's helping me also.**

 **… wow, I feel like I have rambled, but that is what happens when I talk about her; I could just do so for ages as there truly isn't a cat that I've had that ever has, or will, compare.**

 **Anyway, back on with the story and any mistake and typos I apologize for, the fact that I rambled I apologize for and I do hope everyone that does, enjoys reading.**

 **I don't own WITCH**.

* * *

Despite the fact that their task was over before the hour was out, Nemesis still woke up irritated. Once they had gone through the fold and arrived at the summit they were met by Khor and Nerissa who was looking utterly triumphant at yet another piece of her plan fitting into place. Transferring Yan-lin into Khors' waiting arms, both of them was dismissed with a wave of her hand, the other woman's attentions focused on her old friend as they watched them retire inside the mountain, before Shagon created another fold for them for the return to Heatherfield.

Making it back home quickly the blonde shot through the open window, left so for this exact moment as she very couldn't come through the front door, as she tucked her wings close to her back and forced her glamour back over, as she watched them shimmer from sight before divesting her clothes and throwing on an old shirt, crawled into bed; wanting to get as much sleep as she could she closed her eyes and let the sleep take over.

Unfortunately it wasn't to be; whatever deity she had managed to anger seemed hell bent on keeping her awake, or at least a demon child in the form of her sister as not long after she had sunk into blissful slumber, an ear splitting shriek had the whole house forcefully roused as noise from outside saw her Mother make her way into the now crying child's room, clearly having had a nightmare and tried her best to soothe the tears, much to the annoyance of the older girl who had now pushed herself into an upright position and was sitting in silent anger at the brat's constant wailing that carried on for twenty more minutes.

Grabbing her pillow she stormed from her room, giving a fleeting glance at the half open door a few feet down the hall of only to sneer and carried on down the stairs, where she crossed the large expanse of the main area of the apartment and to the other door which housed the entertainment room.

As every upper class family with large amounts of money should, they had an entertainment room, something of an envy of her friends when she bothered to invite them over as she made her way inside and over to the sofa on the other end; if there was a room that could block most noises out, it was this and so flopping down, she threw her pillow under her head before flicking her wrist as the room was bathed in darkness and on closing her eyes once more, willed her brain into sleep.

Four hours later and she was back up, having fully been used to the softness of her mattress for too long Nemesis once again found herself awake, but this time permanently as she glanced to the clock and saw that it was 6:15, a good time as any to start getting ready and so leaving the room, was greeted by the sight of her Dad sitting at the table drinking his last coffee before he left for the bank. On hearing the door open Harold turned to find his oldest leaving the room and spying the pillow in her hand, smiled grimly in understanding.

"If only I had that idea," he chuckled as she made her way over and coming to sit at the side of him. It wasn't to say that she didn't love both her parents equally, but as the older man leaned over and made her a cup of coffee, pushing it in front of her and then feeling the quick peck of his lips as he kissed her head, it was safe to say that

She was very much a daddy's girl.

Just like Lillian preferred their Mother who she could do no wrong with, Cornelia favoured the opposite parent who was more lenient in regards to how she lived her life, though her Mother might have liked her friends and a few of the activities she undertook, there was always room for small comments; tiny suggestions hinting at more dresses, maybe a few more after school activities on top of her already gruelling ice skating practices… she was sick of it, sick of her, it was partly a large factor in just why she favoured her Dad over the older woman and the reason why they never really speak.

Giving him a small smile of thanks he returned the gesture and got back to his paper, leaving her to stare at the contents of the mug. Since seeing him smile the familiar ache started to grow inside her chest, right where her heart was and she found herself once again at odds with her feelings. It had been known to come and go and unfortunately it had arrived once again leaving her conflicted as she stared down at the inky blackness the cup held within. On her awakening at the hands of Nerissa, could she really call it that when she had never closed her eyes? When the older woman helped her break free from the binds of society that seemed to decree how a person should act, leaving her with both good and bad parts unrestricted, it had also left a continuous warring that she felt was the root of her inner conflict most days, left her feeling confused as she tried to listen them, but often found that the bad side seemed to have a stronger grip on her psyche, though it didn't help when she was filled with the former guardian's desire for total destruction and reformation of a universe of her own design. The sheer power that flooded her body, flowing through her veins and heating her blood was something she couldn't describe. It was that never ending rush of euphoria which saw her other side come alive with unrepressed glory and it made her want and feel like she could do anything, so much so that she had no trouble obeying the orders that came from the other woman, as she and the others took delight in the obliteration that came from their titles.

But when things became mellow and she found herself in situations such as this, the one now she was sharing with her Dad, the immoral side seemed to slink back, retreating away from the forefront allowing the morally conscious side to emerge, allow it to lament the despicable acts committed by their hand, all under the name of Nerissa. But it wasn't just the shady side that seemed to vanish; it also took with it the feelings of pent up anger, disdain, coldness and other negative emotions that she felt take over when not around the knights. She felt the warmth that had been lacking for the longest time fill her body and giving her a sense of comfort; when he gave her a smile or a kiss or just attention that any parent should give their child, it made her want more of it.

Her thoughts then took her to Caleb; if her spending time with the company and basking in the attentions her Dad showered her with made her feel as if she was wrapped in a snug blanket, then the queens' commanding officer was a blazing fire that enfolded her completely. Recalling their time back in the cave, the kiss he gave her both lit up her body and had her melting into his embrace. His attention's scorched her entire being, leaving her with a blistering longing as hot as Taranee's strongest flames, and as breathless as Haylin's greatest windstorm; his touch filled every inch of her with warmth that nothing could equal and left her aching for more, when she was around him the feeling of completeness had never been so strong, the overwhelming urge to be as close to him… to hold him… to never let go, the feeling was so powerful that it rivalled the pure, direct desire for Nerissa's new world.

Only he had been horrified by her, rejecting her after seeing her true self, the look of utter disgust had cut her deep. Seeing his reaction to how she looked had never been more heart-breaking, and yet, for some absurd, stupid reason she had yet to define, she still wanted to be near him.

Wanted his touch. Wanted his warmth. Wanted him. It was illogical, how she could part hate him so for outright refusing her and yet the other half still want his love all the same; it was this and many other aspects of her life that saw both sides opposing in the fight to direct her moral compass and left her feeling confused and angry and wondering. Harold, having not sensed her inner struggle or caught the look of conflict on her face, quickly stood and snagging his case, pressed another kiss to her head before dropping a ten dollar note in front of her, knowing that later in the day, Elizabeth could no doubt get Lillian something and forget about Cornelia before taking his coat from the side and with a final goodbye, left for the bank, leaving her sitting at the island.

Though her solitude wasn't for very long, what her Dad had failed to mention was that Lillian stuck herself to their Mother like a koala and refused to let go; the clingy behaviour was what saw her in their bed, snuggled in tight between the two adults and was now the reason why she was skipping happily alongside the older woman who had risen to make breakfast. The little girl stopped her happy chatter (an odd occurrence seeing as she was a lousy morning person) on spying the sight of the older blonde sitting at the island, the gaze didn't go unnoticed as Elizabeth lifted her head and was surprised to find Cornelia already awake as she stared at her oldest in some confusion.

"Cornelia?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the tone, she merely smiled tightly before getting back to her now lukewarm coffee, still surprised at seeing both her children up before the sun Elizabeth moved further into kitchen before releasing Lillian's hand as she made her way towards the island; the sounds of a struggle as she clambered onto the tall chair had caused the other girls teeth to start itching.

"What are _you_ doing up so early?"

Keeping her lips firmly attached to the rim of the cup, she didn't speak as she made sure to linger in drinking, earning a small huff from her side as Lillian, forced to wait, made her displeasure at being ignored shown. Inwardly smirking it wasn't until the sound of the woman's voice breaking her small victory had her turning her head.

She scowled at the disproving look coming from Mother Hale as she eyed the pair, before her eyes landed specifically on the oldest girl.

"Your sister asked you a question, Cornelia. Be polite and answer her, don't be rude."

Resisting every urge telling her to throw the cup, the secret knight instead closed her eyes as the anger from the mild rebuttal, and the very clear smirk coming from her side saw them open again, as she gave the still frowning woman a look of annoyance, one that didn't go unnoticed, before turning her head to the crowing child.

"I'm up because of your babyish whining last night. Couldn't get back to sleep because all I could hear was the blubbering noise coming from your room…"

Returning to her cup she paid no heed to the now look of tiny fury emitting from Lillian, as she carried on.

"Though I can see why you're up this early; little baby's always seem to wake first so it's not surprising."

"MOM!"

"Cornelia!"

Having had enough, the older girl abruptly stood and let the cup fall the few inches from her hand, giving the younger child a look of scorn, followed by a similar expression of disparagement the older woman's way, who leaned back a little, shocked at the look of icy ire coming from her, before she pushed away from the island and went to get ready. The irritation and tiredness she felt from before now returning in waves as she stormed upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"I hear queen Corny is on the warpath today,"

That was the news going around as they made their way into school that morning. It had surprised them all seeing as usually the older girl either walked with them in the mornings, but since her forced defection, she had taken to coming in just under the bell and so to find that she beat them that day was confusing as Haylin turned towards Irma who had spoken.

"How do you know that?"

"Martin," was the simple reply, as she glared furiously in the direction of Will and Taranee; having not forgotten the other day, she skewered them with a hard stare.

"Don't even… he has a number, purely for K-ship purposes… K-SHIP ONLY!"

Piercing them once more before turning to the front, a small mumble could be heard as she quietly spoke to herself this time.

"He knows… he knows that now." before giving herself a nod as they moved closer to the doors, she resumed conversation.

"Well from what he said, she's already made Marcy dell cry and he quotes, if there is ever such a thing 'came in looking like the seven levels of hell had finally found its way onto earth.' kinda stupid if you ask me"

"Well he's not wrong," Taranee held the doors open as they made their way inside, "We all know from past experience just how temperamental she can be; to be honest I'm a little surprised it's taken her this long to blow up… if Martin was right."

"Well I'll see if that's true in…" Will checked her watch. "Five minutes—three if we take out registration."

A small mumble saw the red-head being consoled with once again the other three thanking themselves lucky they were a year below as they split up and moved to their respective tutor rooms. Having History first meant that she didn't have to walk very far and so Will made it to the class first, as she sat down and took out her things watching the class slowly started to fill and when the teacher finally arrived that was when she saw the flash of blonde. Catching sight of her face, Will knew Martin had been right as the thunderous look of murder the other girl wore as she made her way inside had those around her treading carefully.

Throwing her bag and herself down, no one dared to try and speak to her, as Nemesis took the time to breathe; the lack of sleep really had been draining her and the coffee only had been giving her sporadic bursts of energy, it didn't help at all with her tiredness induced headache and the rambling crowds around proved more a detrimental than usual, as she decided to try and find an empty classroom before the start of lessons.

Moving away from the groups outside, she wandered the halls before something solid bumping into her forced her to take a step back, and already extremely annoyed at how her morning had gone, didn't hesitate to snap at the moron who had dared get in her way, as she glanced down at the small form of the mousy looking girl who had the misfortune to be in front of her.

Already shy and lacking any semblance of confidence, Marcy practically folded underneath the heated and poisonous stare given by the angry blonde. As she stammered out apologies to the increasingly vexed older girl.

"Will you shut up!"

Hearing the chilling hiss, Marcy couldn't have closed her mouth fast enough as the other girl stared at her through narrowed eyes; this was exactly the type of thing she had been trying to avoid and so rather than chew the quaking girl out, Nemesis gave her one last lingering look of derision before carrying on her way, sweeping past and not giving a second glance back, as she rounded the corner leaving Marcy alone and in silence, until she burst into tears. That was how Martin had found her and knowing how the school life treated people like him, made to help his fellow nerd and once she had managed to mumble out a name under the waterworks, it made sense to the head geek who then helped with her things off the floor and set off down the corridor.

Judging by how she was sat it was clear she not want to be disturbed. The almost guarded way she sat—stiffened the point her shoulder blades could have sliced a person they were held so sharp, the near hostile looks she gave those who dared glance at her and the all-round frigidness the air seemed to have dropped to around her table, ensured that anyone with half a brain and liked life stayed away from her, something Wil had no problem doing as a small vibration had her reaching for her phone to see a text from Taranee.

Reading it over, her stomach did a flip as she gazed down at the short paragraph about the newly scheduled practise Nigel had invited her to again and since Matt was going to be there, wondered if she wanted to come. Since Knickerbocker had done the impossible, almost as if from the twilight zone and had actually given them half a day off, school was only on until lunch; anyone who wished to stay to help organize the concert stage could, everyone else in a nice roundabout way had to bugger off lest they become nuisances and so the band was using the free time for a quick rehearsal. Before she knew what she doing a quick one worded answer saw the reply being sent, as she slid her phone back inside her pocket and got on with the beginning of the lesson.

* * *

As the day finally came to a merciful end, Nemesis wasted no time in making a break for the doors, only to be accosted by Jasmine and Katie, the two other ice skaters in their year as she fought the need to sigh and with resigned defeat, found herself in the middle of them as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Thank god Knickerbocker decided to be cool for once."

Katie laughed as she nudged on the door. "Yeah, whoever managed to get that stick out of her arse, we need to send a thank you note,"

"Or a fruit basket."

The two descended into giggles as the blonde merely listened on silently, eager to simply leave she headed for the entrance like all the others, only to find her arm snagged and turned in the opposite direction. Looking down in shock it took her a few seconds to gather her bearings and lifted her head, ready to snap at the other girl who had seemingly took it upon herself to manhandle her, but was stopped from speaking when she turned around.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out you've been stressed today,"

' _Stress is the last word I would have said,'_ Nemesis thought grimly as they set off in the direction of the building on the far end of the school, it wasn't until they got a little closer did she know where they were headed.

"I haven't brought my skates."

Undeterred Jasmine kept on pulling, ignoring any protests as she called back over her shoulder.

"You have a spare pair in your locker. It's mandatory that we do."

With that nothing else was said and defeated to the fact that there was no getting out of it; the blonde allowed herself to be pulled along and losing any hopes of a swift exit.

* * *

Back in the main building Will and Taranee made their way to the theatre, moving down towards the centre stage where the platform had been accosted by the band, and the entire floor had been strewn with music equipment, with Nigel looking up from tuning his bass to see them arrive. Taranee blushed slightly at his beaming grin as he placed his bass down and hurried over them.

"Hey!"

"Hi,"

Will looked between the two, a small hint of a smirk on her lips as he then turned to her, a faint trace of redness on his face as he greeted her also it was silent for a moment the growing awkwardness mounting, until it looked like he was about to say something, but one of the band members beat him to it.

"Nigel, hurry up! We don't have that long to rehearse,"

The auburn haired boy turned around and gave him a wave, before looking back, his face still a picture of growing awkwardness as he finally spoke.

"Alright… so if you guys just wanna… I don't know—sit down," he gestured to the chairs as both girls nodded and with one last fleeting smile he turned and made his way back to the stage, leaving them to move to their seats. Moving down to the front they both sit in the middle as to get the best view.

"I wonder what song they'll be using to perform with."

Taranee shrugged, her eyes were firmly on the bass player as he joked with the keyboardist, before dropping to his arms as they resumed tuning his bass; a furtive glance caught the not so subtle looks earning a snort of laughter which broke the fire guardian from her delightful gazing and turned her head to the direction of the snort to find amused amber eyes dancing with mirth. On catching sight of the knowing look on her friends face, Taranee quickly turned red, a shade not often known to the studious girls face making Will even more amused as finally she muttered under her breath.

"Oh shut up,"

Before turning back to the front. Just as Will was about to tease her some more, the side entrance opened and they both turned to find Shagon making his way through; the faux covered Matt strode over the boards and to where the band was setting up, a slight swagger to his gait just as he caught sight of the two sitting below.

Will's eyes narrowed as she shot the angel a look of pure hate, something seemingly amusing to the knight who merely smirked wider in return of the pure venom sent his way, just as Nigel turned to find his lead and singer.

"Yo Matt! Hurry up! We don't have all that long, Knickerbocker will kick us out if we don't start soon."

He trailed off, a shudder going through him at the thought of just who else wanted the stage to practise, Alchemy wasn't a person he knew too well, but her voice was infamous and he had heard it once and the sound of strangled cats being tossed around in a bag came to mind. Shagon looked to the other boy, an eye roll already waiting but moved forwards nonetheless, shooting the guardian leader once last look of smugness before monopolized, down at the bottom, the pair still scowled hatefully at his turned back; it was inevitable that they would have to see him, even if they hadn't that day, but the more that she did the more she found she couldn't even stand five minutes near him anymore. If they didn't find the real Matt soon, she didn't know what was going to happen as Taranee hissed under her breath, eyes still on Shagon.

"Why couldn't he have fallen in a ditch on the way over?"

Will scoffed bitterly, having turned from the shade of her boyfriend. "You know he's too smart for something that simple."

"One could hope,"

"Yeah," she lifted her head at exactly the wrong time and caught his line of sight once more. The crystal blue eyes that had once been friendly now stared back at her with sadistic glee and shook her head.

"One can only just."

* * *

On the other side of the school Haylin was having the time of her life, well, not completely, seeing as she was stuck in a room with the creeper trio, but she was also stuck in a room with Eric. The boy of her dreams since the start of the year, he had finally taken notice of her and she had been floating on the clouds ever since. It had been hard at first, what with him being popular and always surrounded by the cheerleaders, and she nothing but a shy, (save around her friends) artist it was like the beginning of a cliché romance novel and so she had hid; did her best to ignore him in the hopes of getting over her desperate and very unreciprocated crush, that was until he and his grandpa started coming to the restaurant. Having just moved house and being the undomesticated people they both were, had no way of being able to cook and so relied on takeaways, something Haylin didn't mind at all as the more he came the more he started observing and on realizing that they went to same school, started acknowledging her existence.

That wasn't to say he was mean, one of the best things about him that she liked so much, was how sweet and considerate he was, there wasn't an unkind bone in his body and he proved that by greeting her in the hallways and defending her from the other idiot jocks who questioned why he did such a thing. He was the nicest boy and he had such a great smile, his half impish grin was so boyish that she couldn't help but feel weak kneed each time it was aimed her way. Personally she didn't think she'd find any boy attractive, not at least until collage anyway, but now that she had his attention, and was growing more each day, she would never let it go.

So when he invited her to the observatory once they had managed to clean it up to gaze at the stars, she squealed, when he had gently kissed her cheek at the end of the evening she nearly fainted, it was then that their budding relationship started to grow and had been getting better ever since. But on hearing how he planned to enter the talent contest and with Uriah of all people, understandably she was very concerned. Which was how she came to find herself suck in a room with the three people Cornelia humiliated, and if the evil glares he was subtly throwing her way was anything to by, he must have known they were friends and blamed them all by association.

Standing in front of the three, Eric stared at them determined. It had been over a week now since he had been trying to pin them down for rehearsals but each time the other boy waved him off proclaiming his natural talent would ensure they would win, no matter if they practised or not; but Eric wasn't having it, being a boy who enjoyed playing his instruments he also liked to hone his skills and make them better, so he practised when he could, and this was no different in fact it was crucial that he needed to be practising and so after venting his fury to the girl at his side, had gone to hunt them down at her suggestion, hence why they now stood facing each other, as Eric shoved one of the school guitars into his hands.

"Alright! Quit stalling; we have enough time to practise one song so come on… get to it,"

Watching the other boy roll his eyes but take hold of the item anyway, Haylin felt the creeping of nerves inch up her spine, made even more so when it became clear as Uriah stared at the guitar in puzzled wonderment.

"Huh, who know that was _actual_ guitar was this heavy."

The words sent the room into silence. Haylin turned her had to give Eric a wide eyed stare as the boy narrowed his; a look of controlled placidness on his face before slowly asking.

"What do you mean… a _real_ guitar? If not that then what is it that you actually play?"

Uriah lifted his head to give the other boy a look. "Air, duh,"

More silence followed his answer. Haylin fully tilted her body, arm stretched to pat the motionless boy on his shoulder; she had known how much he had been looking forward to performing and at the same time tamped down the urge to say she told him so. As soon as Uriah noticed him playing and came over, she had been worried, further intensified when Eric accepted the invite to join the band. She feared he was simply a replacement for Nigel and the band was just a ruse to get him to accept, but he looked so gleeful when they left and he turned to her that she didn't have it in her heart to try dissuade him.

Only now she wished she had, the look on his face after his anger deflated was so despairing it made her want to pull a Cornelia and string him up by his pants, he had let Eric down so bad… but then again what could she expect from the school misfit.

Heaving a sigh as Eric then moved to try and salvage the situation, checking her watch a breath was sucked through her teeth; he didn't have long and as much as she thought he was talented, on lifting her head to now see the sight before her, as he stood in front of the downcast trio, but he was no miracle worker.

* * *

Back in the auditorium Taranee and Will were both discovering the same thing, but unlike Haylin who was fretting, their faces held only sly grins and barely held back sniggers as they watched Matt try his hardest to play the song.

"So this is why he hasn't been near a guitar," Taranee muttered as she held back a laugh at seeing him miss a chord. Will nodded, her eyes dancing with mirth as she witnessed his frustration quickly turning to anger at having no control over the situation, eventually after a quarter of the way in Nigel called for time out as he turned to the older boy.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?"

Breathing deeply, Matt slowly turned to him, a look of annoyance that was poorly hidden behind his eyes as he replied.

"Nothing."

The snort that came from the bass player had the concealed angels hand grip the guitar tighter before he turned back to him, his face showing the lack of belief in his answer.

"That was not nothing… that was worrying. What's wrong it's like you're not even… not even you."

Blue eyes flared in disdain just as Nigel shook his head, glancing at his watch he blew out before clapping his hands.

"Alright, let's take five and hopefully come back a lot better than this."

Nearly flinging the hated item down in his fury, they watched as Shagon stalked offstage, observe by all and two slightly worried guardians who glanced at each other nervously at seeing just how angry he looked.

"Do you think we should go make sure he's not doing anything?"

Will cast her gaze at the side door from which he had stormed out off and after carefully thinking about it, shook her head; she might have enjoyed watching him suffer but even she knew it would be foolish to try antagonize him further, not when it was about to get worse and reaffirmed her decision with another shake of her head.

"Let's just wait and see; if he does try something then we'll… have to improvise,"

Taranee nodded just as Nigel came over to them, a look of regret on his face as he proceeded to apologize for a first terrible fifteen minutes, leaving them to it Wil took the time to ring Irma who had fled the school the moment the bell rang, she had found her way to the silver dragon as neither of her parents were home yet and seeing as she was hosting the show, had to get as much energy as possible and take out was the perfect choice. The water guardian had also invited Caleb to the show seeing as it was his day off and had nothing to do.

Will ended the call as the side door opened and Matt returned. His look of anger had faded but his entire body still held stiff as he briskly strode back and not saying a word, picked up the guitar once more. Nigel from his vantage point at Taranee's side, looked on wearily as did everyone else, until the other boy looked up and with a snappish tone, shrugged as he asked.

"Well are we doing this or not?"

The auburn haired boy didn't say a word for a while, until a subtle nudge from Taranee had him shaking his head for a second before giving Matt a nod and a smile as he turned and smiled at the two seated and hopped back up onto the stage. The next few minutes was thick with tension as silently they got themselves ready again and with an uneasy glance to the others, Nigel lifted his finger and began to count them in, giving one last fearful look in Matt's direction and took a deep breath before dropping his finger.

Both Will and Taranee sat stunned as the first few bars of the music began, Matt started to sing, but unlike before when he sounded like a scratchy throated toddler and his playing skills were about as good as a spoon's, this time his skills were well above par and his voice now held a tune.

Around him the others all threw each other relived looks. Nigel stared at his friend busy concentrating on his singing with a beaming smile. It wasn't up to his usual standards but considering the alternative he'd take it any day and gave the newly improved and focused Matt and grin of approval.

Down in the seats the two girls sat confused, unable to take their eyes from the decently playing angel, Taranee leaned in slightly.

"What happened?"

That was something Will would also like to know as she stared, shocked at the rapid metamorphosis of his musical skills and slowly shook her head.

"I have absolutely no idea."

And it stayed that way until the very end. Halfway through it seemed Shagon found his groove and had started to enjoy himself, his voice picking up as one by one everyone started to feel more confident that they finally had what it took to pull of an amazing performance, as Matt titled his body to lean back against Nigel who laughed and mimicked his position as they finished the last few chords of the song. Once it over he was surrounded by the others who were crowing about how they would be winning for sure, all the while two still remained speechless at the turnabout and was left unnoticed.

"I guess this is another thing he'll be gloating about," Will muttered unhappily as Taranee hummed agreeably, watching as with one final fist bump, Matt placed the guitar back on the side and made his excuses to leave, turning around and catching Will's eyes as he did.

The pair stared at each other, amber eyes narrowing in suspicion earning a smirk from the much more cheerful angel as he lifted his hand and further increasing her ire, waved at her mockingly as he made his way to the doors, all the while two sets of eyes never left his retreating form.

"I have to go,"

Before Taranee could say anything, "Will had sprung up and grabbing her bag, took off in the direction that Shagon had gone. Taranee watched her leave, face showing her concern as the other girl vanished through the door and wondered if perhaps she should follow when the sound of her name being called had her looking over to see Nigel as he waved at her to come over; looking to him then back to the door, she sighed and knowing that she had to trust Will knew what she was doing, stood and with a smile made her way up to where he stood.

* * *

"So finally found your voice, and just in time for the concert and all?"

He was halfway across the school yard when she caught up to him; she found it odd that he was just standing there but pushed that aside, her annoyance that he had yet again fixed his flaw was just another nail in the heart for how much he was taking over Matt's life. Watching him day after day was destroying her and now more than ever did she wish to finish Nerissa as she came to a stop a few feet away from him.

Eyeing his back distrustfully, she waited for him to speak, but when it appeared that he wasn't going to, she felt furious once more at being ignored.

"It won't last you know. You might have fooled them today, but sooner or later there will be something that you cannot do that will—"

Her speech stopped mid rant, breath in her chest and eyes wide as suddenly in front of her, Shagon fell to his knees. Struck dumb by the sight she doesn't move as his head slumps forwards, unsure about what was going on as the silence around them steadily builds.

Still not knowing what was going on, Will was about to speak when she heard it; the noise was low and she was grateful for the silence as the two words spoken caused her neck to lift up so fast that it almost gave her whiplash.

"…Help… me."

Amber eyes danced wildly with confusion and shock. "What did you say?"

It took another few minutes of tense silence but again and with the same feathery tone, he managed to speak.

"Help me… please. I can't—I can't."

Before his body started to shake and without realizing it Will had taken off at a run, sliding to her knees and holding him just as he keeled over. Staring at the shaking Matt in her arms, the guardian leader didn't know what to do or think, that was until a clawing hand gripped her arm forcing her to look down to see his strained face.

"Help me,"

This time Will found her voice enough to muster words as she gazed down at him, still held tight in her grip.

"Help… help with what? I don't know—"

A shuddering rack of pain went through his body and he lowered his head until it was over, looking back up once it has passed.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be a part of Nerissa's team any longer; the thing's she does… the things she makes _us_ do… I just," he shook his head before turning back to her. Will thought she had never seen anyone looking wilder.

"I didn't think there would be a limit, didn't think there would be a point where—" he had to stop as the pain got too much and despite a part of her screaming that she shouldn't be helping her enemy, she also couldn't help but hold him through it as he inhaled deeply.

"Where even I would become disgusted by what she had done. But I have. The only problem is that it's not exactly a club in which you can give up your membership and just leave."

A snort left her lips as she nodded. That she had no doubt just as his grip tightened and she lowered her gaze to find his blue orbs piercing her earnestly.

"If you help get me away from Nerissa, I'll help you."

His words sparked a light in her as she held his stare. "Help me how?"

Inhaling more deep breaths he shifted slightly, wincing as he did before resuming his speech, "You want Matt back; I'll do my best to help get him for you, providing you keep me safe from that mad cow."

It seemed like a fair deal, but there was still something keeping her from fully believing him outright, there was also one other stipulation she wanted to add, as she replied.

"Cornelia."

"What about her?"

She held him through another bout of shudders before carrying on talking. "If I help you stay safe and hidden, I want your promise that you'll help in both getting Matt back, AND helping us get Cornelia as well."

The light ignited as he nodded, sealing their deal. Helping him to his feet, she held him carefully as he looked shaky and walked them both to the exit,

"So when can you get Matt? That way I can round the others and they can help—" she was stopped by the shaking of his head. Immediately her eyes narrowed on him and removing his arm from around her neck, propped him up on the gates, eyes still burning with mistrust.

"Don't look at me like that," he protested on seeing her expression. "I'm sorry, it's just hard to still fully trust you and you now refusing the others help, doesn't exactly inspire that belief any further!"

Holding up his hand, he nodded and despite his situation couldn't help the eye roll coming at her familiar rants before cutting in.

"I'm not refusing their help, but I am trying to keep them from blowing what I had in mind,"

"And just what did you have in mind?"

She crossed her arms waiting for his response, further earning another eye roll and a barely held back snort of scorn but he kept that down.

"I might want out, but the others… they're another matter; Khor is loyal to his emotions, Nemesis... well I don't really know what it is she thinks, no one really knows what goes on in that head of hers,"

His admission startled Will, who blinked owlishly at the news but he paid it no mind and carried on.

"It's Tridart that's the worry; he is completely loyal to Nerissa and sees no problem in hurting anyone that tries to stop her. He'll most likely see this as a betrayal and out of retaliation go and hurt Matt."

His words sent a chill down her spine but it still didn't stop the confusion about not including the others. As if sensing her next question, Shagon proceeded onwards.

"If you round up the others and he sees them, it'll only arouse his suspicions. If he sees me helping you then that will be it. If we want to get Matt before anyone realizes then it'll have to be us and us only."

He paused, head turning to gauge her reaction. "Can you handle that?"

That was a hard question. On one hand she wanted nothing more than to reject his offer, round up the others and insist on bringing them to find Matt, but the other half was saying that if what he was speaking of was true, then Matt was in trouble from more than just Nerissa, if Tridart got to him first then she…

Stopped at that line of thought, she would do anything to get him back and so slowly turning her head to eye the slightly put out knight, even if it meant aligning herself with an enemy with obscure motives.

"Alright; we'll work together, just me and you, no one else."

* * *

A couple of hours later, about an hour before the show was about to begin, Shagon turned to the rest of the knights he had brought with him; when he arrived at Nerissa's lair—new, since the mountain had been compromised and so the older woman had taken them and the thralled former guardians to the mountains of Arsia mons; a hostile place that held little ground not surrounded by boiling lava, of course that proved little to Nemesis, who, under the instruction of the older woman, carved a spacious chamber within the impenetrable rock and hollowed out the tough granite like it was Styrofoam, tossing the leftovers into the bubbling magma and feeding its intense flames. Naturally Tridart had questioned the move, rather logical given his entire being was threatened whenever he stepped from the portal, this led to the ice man being left alone atop of Mt Thanos, the only place he felt truly comfortable; a choice he didn't mind seeing as he preferred to meditate, hone his ice attacks or simply ignore the others until they were needed, so he stuck to the abandoned cave, only being called upon when Nerissa came for him.

But it wasn't the older woman who came that day, it was Shagon hence why he now stood above the school sports hall staring moodily in the direction of the ever increasing noise a few hundred yards below, at his side stood Khor and at the beasts other side stood Nemesis. The blonde knight had been enjoying an empty house when Shagon appeared quite suddenly and rather unwelcomely in her living room, there she had to sit and listen to him go on about he had fooled the little idiot, she had no need to guess who that 'idiot' was, however, what was more annoying was the fact that he felt the need to interrupt her quiet time just to inform her, as she inwardly sighed through his gloating. Eventually he got round to his actual point of standing in her living room grinning like a maniac, which was how she also found herself standing with the other two listening to the sounds of the steadily coming together talent show, waiting for Shagon as he vanished to go fetch their target. A small rumble saw a nose poking her shoulder forcing her to turn her head left, she eyed the firey yellow orbs, frightening in their intensity, as another nudge saw her rolling her eyes but playfully as she obliged his unspoken request and lifted her hand.

Tridart looked over at the sound of another rumble and spied the scene in disgust. "Do you think that's acceptable of a knight?"

Pausing her ministrations, both turned to look and caught sight of his disdainful expression; Khor's eyes narrowed as Nemesis, taking no notice of his disdain as usual, kept her hand atop the beasts head from where she had been stroking his ears, to reply.

"Perhaps not; but are you going to tell him that, or are you merely informing me,"

Glancing at the now bared teeth, the bestial knight glared at the ice man, contempt shining in his savage eyes; whilst he had no issue with the creature, for some reason the thing had taken an intense liking to the newest of their group, loyal to her almost enough to rival Shagon and so knew that if he tried disparaging her even more then chances were he'd find himself on the wrong end of his fists, and so merely scowled before turning back to the show and ending what little conversation there was to be had. The pair gave each other scant glances, before her hand resumed its methodical caressing of his velvety ears, causing the terrifying beast to purr with pleasure once more.

Down below on the courtyard, Caleb was eyeing the scene wearily. Though it was true that he had no plans for that evening, he was sure he could have found a better way to spend it then by surrounding himself with a growing rambunctious crowd all eager for the show to start. He had been standing with Irma who, for that last half hour, had been barking orders at the helpers and Martin who was he co-host for the show, turning from his spot on stage, he eyed the band as they dropped their equipment off as a slightly worried Nigel turned to Taranee who was next to the brunette.

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Matt? It's just I tried calling him before and he isn't answering."

Irma shook her head, her eyes distracted by the movers as they slowly rolled the drum set across the stage,

"No, sorry… hey be careful with that!"

Her outburst caused them to jump as the bass player blinked in surprise at the tone just as a hand on his arm had him turning to see Taranee shake her head.

"It's best to leave her when she's like this. Right now is oppressor Irma, not the fun loving one we all know and ow!"

She stopped speaking, hand reaching up to rub her arm as she glared at the flat looking water guardian who was eying her shrewdly.

"Can it! I am not a tyrant."

Taranee bobbed her head for a moment until her friend looked away before turning back to Nigel,

"Because nothing say peace loving leadership like pain,"

Nigel laughed as she skipped out of the oncoming hand baring down as Caleb shook his head and looked back to the ever growing crowd. It seemed like quite the turnout, eyes scanning the large mass of people, he spotted Haylin on the right with who he was to assume, was Eric; he smiled warmly at the pair, they seemed like a good fit and so he was happy that she had finally found someone who could handle her eccentric way of daily life before turning away and refocusing his gaze to the crowd once more, noticed that he had yet to see Will.

Idly he was aware of newcomers as they stood talking to the small group—well talking wasn't something they were doing, mocking them was more like it as Taranee glared at the grumper sisters who had also taken note of Matt's absence and had come to gloat, informing them that talent scout was already waiting in the crowd. The news forced Nigel's breath to catch in his throat, much to the delight of the sisters who giggled and with a final wave, sauntered off stage to get ready, Taranee caught the look of panic on her… was he her boyfriend? Face and reached out to take his hand.

The touch forced him to look at her and saw her calm expression staring back at him. "Relax."

"Taranee, who could you say that? do you have any idea how big this is and Matt isn't here and oh man… we're gonna totally crash and—hpfmpfh!"

His rant was cut off by a pair of lips pressing on his; everyone around them looked on speechless as eventually Taranee broke the kiss and pulled back enough to see his dazed expression. A slow smile crept over her lips before she turned to a smirking Irma.

"Can you come and help me find where Matt might be?"

The smirk soon fell into a scowl. "Hey I have to be here to make sure things go smooth,"

On her other side Caleb rolled his eyes and moved forwards, his steps attracting their attention for the first time as he spoke.

"I'll go try to find him," with a meaningful glance to the brunette as Taranee thanked him and turned back to a now calmer Nigel.

"Won't be long,"

With that the pair left and made their way to the stairs at the side. "Have you seen Will?" the fire guardian turned to look at him, surprise on her face that the other girl was missing and shook her head.

"No.. not since she left the auditorium this afternoon," as her movement slowed slightly, a look of panic on her face as she looked back to him.

"You don't think her absence and Matt have anything to do with each other, do you?"

The ex-rebel leader titled his head and went to speak but his battle honed observation skills caught a flash of green light up on top of the opposite building and his face hardened as he knew only one creature that had green energy. Immediately he took off running with Taranee hurrying to catch up, unsure about the sudden urgency but knew that if he had seen something, it must be bad. On the way across she stopped to drag a blissful Haylin away from Eric, the other boy looking startled at the abrupt abduction and watched as the Chinese girl was dragged off, a smile still on her face as she called back to him and then turned before running to the other building and leaving him confused.

On top of said building, Will had barely deflected another attack as she glared murderously at the grinning angel who had proven himself a traitor. On leading her to the very top of the building, a voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her that this was a bad idea, that where he was going was no place to hold a hostage, but he had assured her he was only going there to open a fold to take them to the true location. Despite her misgivings that did seem plausible and so shoved the inner voice down and followed him. Now she truly wished she had listened to the voice as no sooner as he opened the door and they stepped through, did she spy the sight of the other knights; her heart froze and on trying to backtrack, found herself being shoved harshly forwards and closer to them, as she turned around and caught the angel as he dropped the glamour to reveal his disgusting self. Instantly her hate rose at knowing he had played her, his mocking grin and the promise to release Matt… all lies.

Well she would finish him soon, and opened her eyes only to be blasted off her feet by a beam quicker than she expected and rolled to where the others all stood, her body already feeling the ache and knew that there was much worse to come.

Having managed to get entrance to the hall, Caleb was now halfway up the mountain of steps, followed closely by Haylin who was the quickest of the group and so could keep up; a little down was Taranee who was doing her best to catch them as Haylin turned to the focused commander.

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

Without missing a step, Caleb replied. "I think Shagon's here."

Taken back slightly but never faltering, the air guardian didn't need to know anymore. If he was here than chances were so was Will who she had failed to spot down outside and so pushing herself that little more, they made quick work of the steps as sounds that were getting louder seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Bounding the last few hurdles, Caleb burst through the half closed door to find Shagon and looked to find the other knights waiting also, his eyes honed in on the blonde and swallowed the lump just as panting had Taranee finally catch them, winded from the run she leant on Haylin for a moment, but not for long as a gasp had them turning to find what it was Shagon seemed to be intent on pulverizing into oblivion.

"WILL!"

The newcomers gained the attentions of the others, as Khor snarled in response to their presence and Tridart gripped his axe menacingly, Shagon hadn't let up his attack on the slowly weakening leader who was doing her best to hold off the blasts, but they could see she was losing fast and so without another word, Haylin swiped her hand as a large gust of air knocked into Shagon.

The force broke his concentration and the green beams vanished. Will sighed heavily at finally having a reprieve, as a wall of fire erupted between them and the knights; the fire cut off behind the leader allowing her safety as Caleb ran to help her up. She smiled gratefully before looking up to see the others. The determination to end the fight once and for all in their eyes and so smiling, pulled out the heart.

"Guardian's unite!"

Growling in anger, the angel of hate lifted his head to see the leader and the two new additions all ready to fight, Caleb on the other side looking battle tense as well. He smirked when his eyes briefly darted to Nemesis and knew just who to pit her against as he nudged his head signalling for them to attack.

Quickly splitting up, each of the girls picked their targets as Taranee went straight after Tridart who was bringing his axe up to Caleb who had darted in front of him and delivered a swift kick, a blast of fire saw the ice knight double in pain allowing the commander to roll out of harm's way. A smile in her direction saw him taking off as Taranee took over.

Having already been enemies from the get go, Will stuck to Shagon who was attacking with an almost deadly intensity, his face etched with a fierce resolve to end her for good as she blocked his beams once more but was swiped as he came back around and clipped her with his wings.

With on once left, Haylin had taken Khor; the air guardian picking up speed as she raced towards the hulking beast and with a smirk, lifted her left foot, using his body as a springboard, jumped into the air. Khor watched her distractedly as she quickly flipped and lifting her leg, kicked him hard in the chin.

Pain exploded in his face he reared back, roaring in anger and pain as she then used her foot to swipe his legs from under him; the whole roof trembled as he hit the floor hard, as she slowly stood and unable to stop the chuckle escaping her lips at how easy he went down, only to gasp as the sound of powerful wings had her spinning to see the barest flash of blonde, before her body was flung back fast.

Caleb who had been loosely helping Taranee, tried his best to run and catch her as he witnessed the blonde knight slamming into the other girl and sending her shooting towards the wall; running as fast as his legs would take him, he knew it wouldn't be enough and so managed to get to her, after her body had crashed into the metal air vent. Pain ignited throughout her entire body and Haylin found herself slumping to the ground, weak and unable to hold herself up she was caught by strong hands.

Lowering himself to one knee, he used his body to prop her up, checking hr pulse and sighing in relief when he found one, a snarl had him turning to find Nemesis helping the beast to his feet, her strength making it easy to heft the towering creature upright before he turned his head and catching his gaze.

Caleb gasped as angry yellow eyes locked with his and a roar worried the royal guard who still held a fragile Haylin; it was a tense few seconds but then Taranee weaved in front of him, catching his interest and he turned his focus on her, looking away from the incapacitated duo. Caleb breathed out and silently thanked the other girl once again for saving their arses as a scream of rage had him looking to find Will throwing bolt after bolt of deadly lightening the laughing angels way as he dodged the attacks before aiming his own with faster and deadlier precision; it was then that a flash of green saw Nemesis come right behind the enraged and oblivious leader.

* * *

"WILL LOOK OUT!"

Turning downwards she only caught the frantic hand gesture and turned to face the other way, as a foot colliding with her stomach knocked her back, sending her closer to the other angel, before the deadly green energy hit her back and crying out in pain, dropped to the floor.

Eyes wide at the downed leader, Caleb lifted his head to find Shagon nodding to his partner in crime just as a desperate shout had them both turning to stare at him, as before he realized what he was doing, Caleb had yelled out. His heart torn by anger and anguish.

"CORNELIA STOP THIS…PLEASE!"

Despairing eyes caught hers, the hauntingly silver showing no emotion as they stared at each other, Shagon seeing the distraction, dropped down to a weakly moving Will who groaned in agony before gasping at the looming shadow that had covered her, and looked to see the victorious looking angel. Never in their fights had she felt anything other than complete and blinding rage for the angel, but now, now as he had put all his energy into finishing her off, for the first time in a long time, Will actually felt fear. It was a few seconds as neither one moved, their eyes having frozen in a tense stare off, then she lifted her hands fast to block to beams as it barely avoided hitting her and she fought the brave the powerful attack once more.

A scream had him turning his head to look on his horror as Taranee had been caught and was now being held tight in the clutches of Khor; the large beast gripping her tight with each move she made he squeezed harder and forcing her face to contort in pain.

They were losing badly, and even if Haylin, who was now sitting upright in his arms was able to join in the fight, he doubted there was much she could so as her wind wasn't as effective as Taranee's fire; and even if she did fight there was still the issue of probably the most dangerous knight still hovering over them.

They needed a miracle and he was seriously contemplating how long it would take for him to get Haylin down and go get Irma when a shout saw Will now staring up at the motionless Shagon. Her eyes were wide with hope and uncertainty but she heaved herself into an upright position waiting.

"Matt—it's you—you're inside Shagon, and I hear YOU."

That stunned the older boy who kept his gaze on the pair in silence, the angel had since ceased his attack and was now just standing-like stone—as he thought against something; after a tense few seconds he saw Will smile again, her eyes shining as she slowly stood and made her way over a now more unguarded looking Shagon who tilted his head to her, his face holding none of the malicious intent it did moments before.

Wondering what was going on, it seemed he wasn't the only one as a loud growl had him looking to find Khor, still with his arms tight around a weak looking Taranee and was staring at his comrade with clear confusion. Shagon turned until he was facing the other knight. Instantly Khor could tell that there was something new about his ally and leader and so growled unsure about the situation.

"Let her go, Huggles."

Will's face dropped on hearing the name as a groan could be heard as he loosened his arms and allowed the drained guardian to slip from his grasp.

"That's Huggles?" the disbelief could be heard even from Caleb's spot as she stared at the imposing beast, trying hard to imagine the once cuddly dormouse as Shagon—or was it now Matt—nodded, a smile on his face at her tone.

"Yep,"

Before turning his gaze to Tridart. The most hostile behaving after Khor, though that was down to his instincts, the ice knight was merely unfriendly for the sake of it as they caught each other's gaze.

Though both sets of eyes were blank, it was clear on the ice knight that he took Shagon's change as a betrayal, his face slowly going from gleeful to nothing and then to instant anger.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

The angel threw up his wings as the rain of icicles hit down hard. covering Will, the angel waited the attack out, grunting as the hard water sliced at his feathers before dropping them quickly before sending his own retaliation; green light filled the clearing as he directed his beams at the bitter ice man.

Tridart grunted as it made contact, the hit forcing him to drop few feet, as he eventually regained his balance enough to level another murderous glare at his once leader.

"I knew Nerissa should never have used humans as her knights. You have no sense of loyalty!" before pulling his arms and legs in a move Shagon knew quite well.

"Will get down… EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Clueless about what was happening but following the panicking angels instruction, Caleb left a upright Haylin as he raced to grab Taranee, still weak from the stranglehold, pulling her to where the air guardian sat as he then did he best to shield them from whatever attack the enraged ice knight was planning. More beams flew towards the now rogue knave, who dodged them before unleashing his attack, as icicles and blistering clouds of limb freezing fog shot from his body; the deadly assault was growing in size as Shagon threw his arms around Will and dropped them to the floor. Caleb did the same for the other two as Khor had growled angrily and had dropped over the side of the building, holding onto the side with his arms as they waited out the round of lethal ice.

A few minutes into the attack, it was dawning on Caleb that by now, given just how little they were clothed, the intensity of the attack should have frozen them into nothing, yet he could still feel his fingers as they griped the other two tightly under his arms. On the other side Shagon was coming to the same thought and with careful hesitance, they slowly peered up to where Tridart was and was met with the most extraordinary sight.

* * *

Having been above them all and witnessed Shagon's resolve shattering, returning him once more to Matt and breaking the demon's hold, Nemesis had been silent as she hovered, watching the scene unfold and on seeing how Tridart had taken the change, caused the impassive female knight to roll her eyes at his irrational behaviour; there was a reason she hated him and seeing this display of baseless conduct was just a tying factor, watching as he folded himself in, knew he was preparing his most effective strike. It was then a feeling slightly nudged her, playing on the forefront of her mind, she allowed it to take over knowing that it wasn't anything bad.

" **This is your chance,"**

Contemplating its words, it spoke again, its urgency clear. **"Nerissa's force is weakening. Your leader had already broken free… it is now time for you to do the same."**

Seeing the others as they prepared themselves for the fallout, Shagon as he wrapped his wings around Will, to Khor who jumped to avoid being hit, lastly her eyes travelled to Caleb, who was using his body to protect the others from the blast, face full of grim determination and slight trepidation as he braced himself. Seeing him so willingly cover them and not caring for his own wellbeing struck a painful chord within her and on glancing down to the hated knight, she knew what she had to do.

Hence how both Caleb and Shagon found themselves staring up—unharmed, watching the torrents of shrapnel like ice missiles fall and bounced off the invisible shield that was stopping them from causing harm. Tridart opened his eyes when he heard no screams of pain and looked on startled as he found his sight obscured by his own ice clouds; the heavy mist surrounded him, swirling uselessly against the unseen barrier that blocked them for moving any further, his confusion at the failed attempt soon turned into ire, as he realized the only one who had the power to stop his attacks by concealed means.

The angry bellowing of her name caused Caleb's breath to hitch as the swooping of wings saw the knight in question land in front of them; her face a picture of utter amusement as she gazed up at the invisible sphere in which she used to contain the ice knight. Her presence caused the others to lift their heads as they too felt the lack of pain and Haylin let out a small gasp as she spied the large silver wings.

Nemesis gazed upon the swirling ball of mist, eyeing the invisible man inside before speaking, her voice mimicking the look of amusement as she did.

* * *

"You called."

"Release me now!"

There was a pause as everyone looked on as the blonde cocked her head slightly, a brow arching at the absurd request before shaking it, the action causing the long mane of silver hair to ruffle.

"Now why on earth would I do something as stupid as that?"

A roar of fury came from the mist at her refusal, the noise earning a laugh before she carried on. "In fact, what's to stop me from ending you right now? after all, it's not as if we've been the best of friends, and from my standing don't I always seek to destroy what it is I hate?"

Lifting her hand she began to slowly close it; the action causing the mist to shrink as the unseen force began to collapse in on itself. Around her the others could only watch speechless as she kept her focus on the knight in the middle, her eyes narrowing in cold delight as a pained bellow came from within the spherical prison.

Still keeping her hand semi clenched she used the other to siphon away the cloud, the rolling fog slowly trickling away until it left nothing but the ice knight inside, his wings having been crunched and his body almost folded completely as he was squashed down. He stared down at her and if she was any normal person then she would have been fearful of the look of sheer loathing as those around her shivered at his gaze, but not Nemesis, who merely curled her lip at his stare.

"You've been a fool since the moment Nerissa decided to spring your sorry existence from that block of ice; only grown more bothersome over time and an irksome thorn in my side for as long as we've been allies."

Her gaze flickered to where Shagon stood, now with Khor who had jumped back once he realized that no attack had come and the pair was now watching cautiously to see her next move; as far as they knew she was still as rogue as the ice knight, but a lot more dangerous, before returning her attentions to the struggling man.

"If this really is a coup, and loyalties are indeed divided… then I think I'd rather throw my lot in with these as it seems a singular knight really is a downturn for Nerissa, and to be honest the only one completely loyal, is the weakest one she had to start with."

A furious growl left his clenched teeth as he struggled to break free of his stronghold. On the over side and hearing all that she had said, hope sprung in Will's heart as she tried to take a step forwards, only to stopped as Shagon shook his head.

"What?"

"Leave this to them. They've hated each other from the moment Nerissa decided to use Cornelia as a knight and Tridart never did get over the fact she replaced Ember without proper retribution; though she was right about him being extremely loyal, she is also right about him being the weakest, even Ember could have destroyed him and so I don't think this will take her long."

He finished before turning back to the front as Will slowly followed suit and watched just as the blonde lifted herself back into the air, moving to where she held him fast; the gaze they shared was nothing less than vicious, as she leaned in closer to his fixed form.

"She truly did a pathetic job when she made you… but don't worry, I'll soon rectify that. In fact, I think there just might be a special place for you right next to that lost lump of lava you called a friend."

Never in his existence had he hated someone so much as he did the girl in front of him, using every ounce of his strength he pushed and pushed until eventually he managed to move his arms, before flinging them out as a multitude of ice shards left his hands and poured all of his raw ire into making them as sharp and as deadly as possible; only for it all to be for naught as with a flick of her wrist, the shards bounced off the undetected wall and fell to the ground, littering the others in little flecks causing him to roar in anger once more.

Casting her gaze upon the enraged knight; never had she felt such utter contempt for something so pitiable, he really was the immaculate example and proof that Nerissa didn't always get things right, eyeing his squirming form as he desperately fought against the bonds keeping him down, she felt the fast growing need to end him and so waiting until he had stretched out as far as able, cut the force holding before disappearing in a flash of green.

The sudden loss of constraints threw his balance as the ice knight stumbled slightly, he hurried to regain his stability and quickly looked around for any sign of the blonde, but found nothing. Down below and watching her release him, the others became alert.

* * *

"What is she doing?"

Will hissed to Shagon who had taken fighting stance as suddenly Tridarts' attention turned to the people on the ground, his thoughts took another turn and with a sharp grin that boded no good for anyone, especially Caleb, who swallowed nervously as white eyes travel over to where he stood.

Silence before Tridart dived, pushing both Haylin and Taranee out of harm's way the royal guard was prepared to run or try to fight as the ice knave flew ever closer; then out of nowhere another flash of green saw Nemesis reappearing above and dropping down, wrapped her arms around his body, her arm snaking under his to grip across his chest before using her other hand to grab hold of his wing and pull.

The air was ripped with the agonized yells as once again Tridart looked on to see his wing fall; the others watched the familiar scene as she then propelled herself upwards taking her prisoner and high above the school, could only look on as she began to slowly choke him.

Tridart scrabbled to remove the arm round his neck, fingers digging into her hand in a bid to cause her enough pain to let go but found that it was unmovable, Nemesis pushed down the ache and kept her arm locked around his throat, her resolve to finish him for good never wavering and used that to fuel her strength. If she had to rip him limb from limb to finally put him down that was what she was going to do, leaning in to his ear, he stilled his movement enough to hear her icy last words.

"Say hello to Ember for me,"

Before a blast of white saw them go flying in opposite directions.

* * *

Those below jumped to alert on seeing the pair hit, immediately they turned to the direction the light came from, their eyes full of surprise and fear on seeing the door to the stairwell, now a glowing portal. On the other side and having witnessed all, Nerissa was silent as she set about her final preparations; knowing that she was ready to reform the true and only group of guardians, saw the need for the knights' surplus to requirements as she readied herself to siphon their energy. Absently she knew that losing such assets was regrettable and even more so when Nemesis no longer under her control, but watching as the knights, once dedicated to bringing down Will as per Shagon's plan, now turned on themselves and all due to that insipid boy finally breaking through. She had to command his spirit but really, she had thought she disciplined them better than the spectacle she had just witnessed. But no matter, the end had come and so pointing her seal towards the fold, summed her power and concentrating, used her energy to recall the magic that had created the knights.

Another beam of white shot from the portal, this time heading for all the knights as Will fell back, the power crashing into her and sending her flying as the light encased both Shagon and Khor. Groaning but pulling herself up, she lifted her head and her heart stopped on seeing them surrounded.

"MATT!"

Fearing that he was about to be taken away again she jumped to her feet and tried to break through, but was thrown back and this time could only watch in horror. Another cry had her fleetingly looking away to find the same had happened to the others; Tridart and Nemesis both encapsulated within the white as Caleb and the others stood in just as much horror upon witnessing the sight.

"It was fun whilst it lasted… but it's time to really put that power to good use."

Before dragging the knights' energy from them; on the other side the white that had surrounded them started to flare up, completely covering their bodies as the guardians and Caleb could hear the strains of agony, the light siphoning them of their power. Will's eyes were full of tears as she could only listen to the sounds of pain coming from Shagon whilst Caleb could only watch as above him, Nemesis had doubled over, hands clutching her head as she fought the magic attacking her, before she too, vanished from sight and causing his chest to tighten rapidly.

"CORNELIA!"

Finally the light, having drained the knights of their power, grew until it forced them to cover their eyes as it washed over them, finally it died down and retreated back into the portal where unknown to them, Nerissa had used it to reanimate the former guardians, but that was for another day as right now they only cared about one thing. Will opened her eyes as soon as she was able, only to freeze at the sight in front of her.

* * *

On the ground before her, Matt was lying, his face contorted in slight discomfort and at his side Huggles, in his true form chittered happily. Groaning he pushed himself to his elbows and slowly opened his eyes only to be knocked down again as a ninety five pound winged moth jumped on him.

On the other side and once they too could see, looked back to the sky and the young guards stomach dropped as he watched Cornelia fall from the sky; without waiting he pushed himself forwards and ran with everything he had, willing his leg muscles onwards as her plummet downwards got faster and threw himself into the air, launching forwards, managed to slide his arms under her legs and back before she could reach the ground.

His leap cost him his own safe landing and grunted hard when his stomach made contact with the solid floor, winded he took a few deep even breaths, noting that he had worse but it still wasn't a pleasant feeling, though none of that mattered and realizing just what he had in his arms, rearranged his body with speed, coming to sit as he pulled the fragile looking girl further into his embrace.

"Cornelia?"

He watched her face carefully, heart beating wildly as very slowly she began to come round, face creasing like Matt's with discomfort, before he called her name again and watched as slowly her eyes opened. His breath caught once more as he stared into deep azure blue and not the disturbing silver, as she very slowly became aware of who it was that was holding her.

"…Caleb?"

He smiled gently as she blinked a few times groggily, before it must have hit her and she snapped her head back up to him.

"Caleb,"

He smiled wider and nodded as her eyes kept hold of his before they started to shine, without another word or second to waste she threw herself onto him. His hands immediately found purchase as she sat in his lap, body shaking she held him with everything she had as he reached up and stroked her hair.

He couldn't believe it, she was here, back in his arms and she was real this time, he could feel her tears on the back of his neck but he didn't care, merely kept her tight to him, afraid that something would take her away again until she pulled back and grabbed the sides of his face; eyes never leaving each other's, he drank in all that she had to offer, before he leaned forwards and their lips met in a frantic kiss that was long overdue.

Hearing her sigh into his mouth caused his hands to tighten more on her back as their lips melded together; this was what he has been missing, the feeling of being whole as her hand snaked up and gripped his hair gently, when they broke apart he could still spy the tears slipping down her cheeks and lifted his hand to gently wipe them away from her soft cheeks, caressing her face and reaffirming himself that she was real once again and back in his arms.

Back where he had left them, Haylin and Taranee watched both reunions with joy. Haylin had tears marks streaking her own cheeks as she gazed upon the blonde and her love, with Taranee watching Will's own joy at finally having Matt back once more, as each couple did their best to console each other and take comfort in the fact they were together again.

Will reluctantly moving back as Matt climbed to his feet, but was back in his arms no sooner as he stood tall, the other boy smiling and accepting the embrace before giving her a soothing kiss. She glanced under his arm and felt her heart lift with joy at seeing Cornelia with Caleb and saw the look of genuine warmth on her face, knowing deep in her heart that she had both her boyfriend and one of her best friends back almost brought her to tears again, instead she burrowed deeper into his arms; soon and joined by the other two guardians as they greeted Matt again with their own smiles, slowly moved to where the other pair was still lost in each other, as Haylin, shaking with delight, couldn't hold back and pounced upon the unsuspecting blonde.

A shriek rent the air as Caleb nearly fell back as the blonde was ripped from his arms; immediately his chest constricted once more at feeling his lap empty and the warmth gone, and nearly twisted his head to find the culprit and his breathing came easier as he saw the only danger was Haylin.

The other girl was lying upon the shocked Cornelia, arms firmly around her waist and was refusing to let go, Taranee and Will both looked at the pair before to each other; Cornelia squeaked once again as they were joined by two more as Matt helped Caleb to his feet, both boys eying the pile up fondly.

Green eyes caught blue as Cornelia stared at the love of her life and felt all that had been missing come flooding back, filling the gaping cavity in her chest and heart, closing it over and returning it's warmth once again as eventually they took pity on the squashed girl and bent to help the others to their feet. Haylin the most reluctant to leave but was soon up as Caleb then moved to help the blonde to her feet, pulling her back into his embrace once she was.

Ever the logical one, it wasn't long before Taranee spoke, asking the question that was subconsciously on all their minds.

* * *

"What happened?"

To that no one had a clue, turning to where the portal had been her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, trying to put together a conclusion that would fit; seconds later and Haylin shook her head, wanting the last hour to be over with as soon as possible.

"Oh who cares, the best thing is we have you both back!" a small furry nudge had her looking to find Huggle's had jumped on her back, no doubt attracted to her energy as she smiled and stroked his little head.

"And you to Mr. Huggles."

With that the consensus of the group was to leave the roof, with them all turning and making their way to the door Will had found her way once more under Matt's arm as Caleb did the same with the blonde, keeping a hold of one of her hands as they moved, leaving the fight and the past chapter of the knights to be finally closed. Halfway down it was Haylin who alerted them to the predicament that they had left behind and it wasn't Irma having taken over the school with them not there to stop her.

"What time is Wreck 55 meant to be playing?"

Coming to a standstill Matt's face dropped as he recalled his other half promising to be on time but pushed it aside in favour of working on his plan to get rid of Will, everyone turned to the guitarist who had gone deathly still, before a loud groan cut the silence.

"Oh man! Nigel is going to KILL ME!"

With that he grabbed hold of Will's hand and nearly jumped down the steps. Watching them go Taranee and Haylin glanced to each other, with the air wielder giving her a shrug and happily chasing after them, seeing her run Taranee let out a groan of her own before looking down unhappily as they had already cleared three flights.

"Did I ever tell anyone that I hate running?"

A deep chuckle, accompanied by a lighter one saw Cornelia dryly reply from her spot behind the fire girl.

"Amongst other things Taranee,"

Not deigning to reply, the athletic shy girl took a deep breath before she too started jogging in a vain effort to at least catch up to them sooner, knowing there was no chance of her actually doing so at that moment leaving the other two alone.

Cornelia turned to find Caleb already staring at her, his jade orbs already filled with the adoration and love she felt and in return had for him, as she very gently reached out and cupping his cheek, leaned in as their lips met once more; he moaned unhappily when she pulled back, earning another laugh, something he had long since missed as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek, eyes sparkling with mirth and affection.

"Race you."

With that she took off, despite knowing that she was in front of him, he couldn't help but feel the anxiety rise when she slid from his grasp, but the giggles that floated up to him saw the panic decrease slightly, and with the knowledge she would be there at the end, allowed himself to smile before shooting off after her.

He caught up to her at the end, she had been waiting for him and jumping the last few steps came a stop in front of her, she smiled again and leaned up to kiss him before demanding his coat. The odd request had him confused but on pulling back, soon knew what she meant.

She was still in guardian form, it seemed Will recalling the powers back to the heart still hadn't returned her to normal as he shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around her; the item fitting along her slender shoulders snugly and thanks to her extra jump in height, didn't trail on the floor as she turned and thanked him, before taking his hand and pulling him from the hall for good and letting the door slam shut behind them.

* * *

Back across the ground and to the full capacity crowd, the three had managed to make their way back to the front but only by Irma's will as she spied the trio and descended upon them in a flurry of dictator rage, it wasn't until Will had told her everything about what happened did the brunette fall quiet as she heard about the seemingly disbandment of the knights.

"So they're gone?"

They could hear the doubt in her tone and turned her to face Matt who had re-joined the others, and after getting a tongue lashing from Nigel, smiled and laughed with them as the water guardian observed him. From where she stood it seemed he was the old Matt, but they had been fooled before by the angel of hate, and on voicing that thought turned around when the sound of the familiar, almost honeyed voice cut through the din.

"Well given your brain span Irma, it's easy to see why it doesn't take much to fool you,"

They all turned to find Cornelia had arrived at last, Caleb a step behind her as he stood as close to the blonde as possible, arms touching as they eyed the coat she wore.

"Is this a new trend," Will asked, gesturing to the trench coat. "Rebel chic,"

The others giggled as the blonde sent the other girl a mocking glare before pulling the long coat open slightly to reveal the attire underneath.

"No.. it's called, 'Making sure no one sees my guardian outfit'… chic,"

Upon seeing the uniform she still donned, brought back the fact that the Auramere was still sitting pretty and dampening the mood slightly, as they reflected on just why Nerissa stole her away in the first place. The quietness was broken however when Irma spoke back up, her eyes focused on the blonde distrustfully.

"How do we really know they've gone for good. I mean, you've insulted me before as Nemesis and looked exactly like our friend… how can we _really_ tell."

"Trust me, they've gone," Taranee spoke up, adding validation to what they saw and slightly annoyed that she refused to believe them, even though all three where there to see it happen.

She was shut down with a wave of her hand, as Irma turned back to a slightly amused looking Cornelia, eyes still narrowed as they fell quiet again; a few tense minutes passed before she spoke back up.

"Alright, say that it's true and the have gone,…there is only one way to prove it,"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, the older girl waited for the test as Irma kept quiet. A few seconds later and her patience, limited as it was, shortened.

"Well what is it!"

"In a minute, Corny,"

"I have told you a million times, don't call me Corny," only to stop her burgeoning rant at seeing the look of dumb shock on the brunettes face.

"Oh what now?"

"My god it's true… you're really back." the hushed whisper startled the others, as for as long as they have known her, Irma was never quiet and so looked on as she stared at the blonde, who was growing increasingly freaked out.

"Ok can we swap places; because I'm not putting up with this and Irma what the hell are you doing!?"

For the second time that evening, Cornelia found herself speechless, only this time it was more profound as she stared down, eyes wide with panic at the attachment around her waist as Irma had thrown herself at the older girl and wrapped her in a hug.

The rest could only look on, mouths dropped at the scene, once in a Hayley's comet lifetime, as Will desperately scrambled inside her pockets.

"For the love of god, does somebody have their phone… picture's people… pictures!"

Before hissing in disappointment as both Irma and Cornelia turned their heads, expressions bearing simultaneous glares and not wanting to get caught embarrassed, both girls quickly sprung apart.

"…It's great that you're back, Corny,"

This time the older girl growled and on turning to give the brunette a piece of her mind, was cut off when Martin's amplified voice cut off her protests. Irma's eyes widened and she took off running for the stage, how had she left him unattended was a foolish move and the others watched in amusement as she all but leapt up and dragged him down as he tried to talk about the magnificence of the radio station that had sponsored the show.

At long last and having managed to wrestle the microphone from him, Irma announced it was time for the final band, taking a dig at the Grumper sisters who stood glaring at the sides that they had saved the best for last, as everyone cheered when Nigel and Matt made their way to the middle.

Will watched Matt's every move carefully, a part of her still unable to believe he was back, but he was, and when they had finished he was coming back to her, as the first note of the song started and her heart once more jumped as she recognized the song.

Having been persuaded to give up on her rant, Cornelia sighed but obliged, turning towards the stage and casting dirty glares in Irma's direction. The scene watched by Caleb caused him endless joy as some things really didn't change, before she slid his arms around her waist and delighted in how she relaxed instantly into his embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder, her back pressed against his chest as they listened to the music; it wasn't long before Cornelia heard the meaning of the lyrics and smiled lightly, earning his attentions.

"What?"

Tilting her head slightly so her mouth was next to his ear, she whispered. "Would you write a song for me?"

Her breath caused goosebumps to sweep over his body, surpassing the urge to shiver he leant in and nuzzling her neck, breathed in the scent of vanilla and closed his eyes for a moment, brain processing her question before lifting his head to look back at her.

"I'm not very good at song-writing," he admitted, head still close to her neck this time giving her chills, "But if that is what you want, I would waste every word in the dictionary trying."

His answer seemed to satisfy the blonde, as she returned his reply with a fleeting kiss and a shake of her head.

"There is no need; just knowing you would is more than enough," before reaching up and rubbing the side of his face lovingly. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hand as the crowds around them cheered wilder when the music came to a stop and the band waved back, elated at the response their music received, all the while the two were lost, happier to be in each other's arms then taking note of what was around them, as for the first time since the fateful day in Meridian's gardens… she felt complete.

She felt loved

She felt whole

And she felt like nothing could spoil what had been returned to her; of course at the back of her mind there was the voice telling her that the enemy had not yet been dealt with, not yet been put to ground and that nothing was safe until she had, Cornelia knew this, after having nothing but the voice for so long she had grown to trust it as much as she trusted the others in the group, so taking the voices advice, she kept the troubling news at a distance. She didn't want to be burdened with negativity, not when she was free and back with those she loved and so keeping that in mind, turned back to cheer Matt and the others along with the rest of the girls who had known who the clear winner of the night was.

None of them knowing that Nerissa's final step of phase one was complete, much faster than they would have anticipated. Now she was onto step two.

Annihilating the interlopers and taking back her heart, and with the old guardians restored and two hearts at her disposal, she had more than enough to wipe their pieces from the board.


	22. Chapter 22

Having the gang back together—all of them, was just the greatest in Haylin's eyes, after the night of the talent show and the final disbandment of the knights, the air guardian had initiated a sleepover, so naturally her guests include the rest of the girls; but when it came to the guys she wasn't too sure if staying with a bunch of girls was something they'd enjoy.

Caleb did sometimes, but only for guardian business; the times they had to camp out in Meridian, it left little for way of sleeping arrangements and so the rebel leader had to stay in close vicinity. Though she knew he didn't appreciate the times when they chose to distract themselves by talking about cute boys, (In Irma's case) Andrew Hornby. At recalling his appalled expression on hearing the brunette and the—at the time—Matt-less Will, giggle about how cute they were and what body parts they would rate, it was no wonder he took to sleeping outside in the closest tree, the memory caused her to giggle faintly, just as the boy in question came ambling in from the restaurant.

"Hey, what's up?"

Turning to see his slightly bemused look, no doubt having heard her giggling to no one in particular, she merely smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking to myself,"

Green eyes narrowed but nevertheless he nodded in return, Haylin smiled once more before getting back to her task of sorting the food as he moved closer, curious, as he peeked over her shoulder.

"Chicken legs?"

He watched her nod, eyes never wavering from their task as she then set out a plate of biscuits. "They're for Irma; you know how she loves her chicken legs."

He had to concede that, having almost once gotten into a wrestling match with the brunette over the last piece, it was only when Elyon had ordered another from the kitchens did the water guardian settle down, but he learned a valuable lesson that day and knew from then on to take the older girl at her words when she insisted that Irma was worse than a security dog when it came to her food… speaking of blondes and their solid advice.

"Going somewhere?"

Having glanced at him fleetingly, she noticed he was wearing his thick sweater and jeans; also his jacket was zipped up to the highest and was resting under his chin, lastly she noted the gloves as a smirk fell across her lips..

"Cornelia making you ice skate again?"

It wasn't a question as his slightly apprehensive face told her that indeed was true. Despite her quick agility and being far greater at moving with more grace then the rest, she could never get the hang of ice skating. Having seen the blonde practise for competitions and training, it had captivated her how she could glide over the ice so supple; her free flowing movements melding from one to another without so much as a flaw on show had seen the younger girl look on at times with envy. She could never hope to be as elegant on the ground then she was in the air, so it baffled her as to how Cornelia, whilst better at flying then Will, though didn't hold a candle to her, could master it so effortlessly when she herself was a clumsy fool at the best of times who had to be pulled away from most things for fear of bumping into them.

Turning her head back to the still uneased looking boy; for all her natural ungainliness on the ice, nothing could compare to his dismal skill regarding the sport/pastime and all at once felt the pity for him returning twofold. The poor boy, he would do anything for Cornelia and donning another pair of the 'skates of death' when everyone knew just how much he loathed them made her wonder if the older girl really knew how lucky she truly was.

A wistful sigh left her, until she caught him looking at her funny and with a bolt of horror must have sighed out loud and quickly turned back to the duty at hand, facing away from him to cover the rise in colour on her cheeks.

"Well, best get on with things! Lots to do… and you best get a move on; you know how she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She sensed rather than saw his eager nodding and the sound of his hurried footsteps told her that he had finally gone. Once she was sure the door had been shut, a second, lower sigh left her lips as she relaxed her body and allowed herself to continue the food prep at a more sedate pace.

* * *

As much as they all wanted to keep them in their sights, the rest of the group knew that both couples needed time to themselves and so for the remainder of the afternoon, left both Matt and Will, along with the other pair to their own devices as Taranee and Irma arrived to help Haylin set up; also for the brunette to inspect the offerings and give judgment on whether it was adequate, whilst on the other side of the city, Caleb was having… a moderately ok time; having nearly ran to Cornelia's apartment complex in order to avoid being late, they had set off towards the rink. Give him monstrous creatures, evil witches and sandpits that tried to devour you whole, but stepping back onto the ice was putting more fear into him then when Phobos ordered his execution and then moved it forward before trying to kill him on the spot; it was lucky he had Aldarn there to help him break free, but as he slowly pushed himself off the side and moved forwards inch by inch, he had no such luck in this case as the Meridinite was carefully recovering back home.

If he was to do this, he was one his own.

A giggle had him lifting his head and a smile crept over his face unbidden as the flash of golden blonde came to a smooth stop in front of him, blue eyes twinkling mirthfully as they regarded each other silently before she then held her hands out. Knowing that she liked to tease, but also would never humiliate him he stretched out and grasped both hands, his smile becoming wider at the unspoken affection reflective in the azure orbs before she very slowly pulled him from the side. Halfway in the middle and just as he thought he got the hang of standing upright, his smile fell when she detached herself and moved away, skating off behind him and leaving him stranded in the middle.

"Cornelia!"

Feeling his nerves come back he tried to turn to see where she had gone, but the feeling of smooth hands on his sides soon had him relaxing once more, as she leaned up from her place behind him, still playful as she gently squeezed his waist.

"Just relax. Your far to tense,"

"Do you blame me?"

Ignoring his cut in, the blonde merely lifted a hand to his shoulder, "The more you keep your body stiff, the higher the chances of you falling,"

Dropping her hand she wound them around his waist as they stood in the middle of the rink, dismissing the people around them Cornelia thought about it for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Do you trust me?"

Rotating his upper half the best he could, the young guard threw her a confused stare. "Trust you… of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

Once again ignoring the slight defensiveness in his tone, she merely kept her smile even-tempered and reached down to take his hand, stroking the slightly roughened skin tenderly.

"Then trust me in this… I won't let you fall."

Closing his eyes, he let her words wash over him as the long-seated feeling of failure and regret came flooding back. Cornelia's eyes narrowed at his sudden expression of moroseness and moved to stand in front of him.

"Caleb,"

It took him a moment to respond as he opened his eyes and she was shocked at how despondent he was suddenly looking. What had she said?"

"Caleb?"

She was starting to worry now, her voice tinged with questioning and a little panic as she kept her gaze upon him.

"I'm sorry,"

Unsure about what he was apologizing for, but still wanting to know what had caused his sadness, the blonde stayed quiet as it looked like he was about to carry on and so let him at his ow pace.

"I'm sorry… I didn't save you,"

"Caleb—"

"No—wait—please, let me finish,"

Reluctant but complying Cornelia kept silent, though her chest had started to tighten at the thought of him having blamed himself as she waited for him to continue.

"Back in Kandracar, when all of this first happened, when Luba said that there was nothing that she could do without looking for further answers. As soon as I heard that it couldn't be sorted that day, I swore to myself that I would protect you for however long it took; I was also thankful that the knights had already struck… well, I wasn't, but—"

A small nod along with the understanding smile told him that she knew what he meant, allowing him to carry on with the rest of this inner monologue, as he held her hands tightly but not uncomfortably.

"Because at least that way they would have no need to come back, they wouldn't know and—"he stopped again, inhaling deeply as she stroked his hands with just as much affection before he nodded to himself and continued.

"But then Blunk kinda screwed that up and on seeing that portal close, after what Luba said about not being able to go back, I was nervous… despite the fact that there had been no danger since Phobos, I just felt worried all the time. But I also couldn't help but feel happy at the same time."

She smiled lightly when she saw the side of his lip curl upwards and thought back to her time spent in Meridian with him; to say that they were a few of the best days she had ever had was putting it lightly, for as long as she could remember, she couldn't ever recall a time where she had felt such content, the total ease at just being with him had startled her, but also gave her a thrill of joy at just how natural it all came and knew that it was a sign that he was the only one for her, as he carried on talking.

"Because despite the fact that we had an evil witch to contend with; for the first time I actually had everything I cared for all in one world."

He glanced down, reflecting on his next words. "That I was able to show you the beauty of Meridian and not just what Phobos had left during his reign of tyranny… and that you took it all with such wonder, that when Nerissa did finally arrive, telling us that Jeek had sold you out… I wanted to kill him."

By now everyone else skating around them had been long forgotten. Right now it was just them two and to Cornelia no one else mattered. Right now he was baring himself to her and she knew how hard that was for him, it had taken almost six months before he even admitted he liked her and even longer still before he would divulge anything of real personal note, so for him to speak so freely now… the last few weeks must have taken its toll.

"When they came, and you told me to leave, to go find the others, do you have any idea how difficult that was?"

He wasn't expecting an answer and she didn't give as he lifted his head to look at her, eyes hardening as he spoke.

"I don't run from a fight, Cornelia. I never have, and so when you forced me to go, I felt—"

That was when she had to intervene; lifting a hand she placed it on his lips cutting off whatever he was going to say next. His surprised face had her amused again, but it soon fell flat as she could guess where the start of his self-blame came from, and she knew that she couldn't let it remain.

"That was my fault, alright—No, let me have my say."

He sighed but stayed mute as she shook her head lightly, a ghost of a sad smile upon her lips. "I was selfish. I know that you are brave, it's one of the many things that I adore about you, but I also knew that the knights were sadistic creatures; they would have gladly toyed with you if it meant hurting me, I know because Will told me what Shagon was like with her, before any of us knew he was Matt. They would have played around and at the end might have even seriously hurt you, I didn't know what would have happened all I knew was that I couldn't _let_ it happen."

It was her turn to look away now, as the wetness from unshed tears filled her eyes forcing her head downwards in a bid to cover them, not that she could as she had never really been able to hide anything from him, his arms coming around her seconds later said as much, as she pressed her head against his chest, breathing in his scent; just knowing that he was there was enough to soothe her fears.

"I knew the risks; I knew that four on to one, no matter how strong I might have been, including Nerissa, was never going to be a fair fight. But I would do it all again if it meant that you were safe. I'm just sorry that you had to feel all this because of it."

There she had said it, the one thing that had been on her mind since the second the older woman stepped through to greet them that day; and despite his good qualities the one bad thing that they shared—the thing that had, along with the Auramere, landed her in hot water with Nerissa, was their pride.

Though he hadn't said it, her admittance to sending him away just to keep him safe, when he had been fighting most of his life and was a battle-hardened warrior, must have stung. She knew because it would be exactly the way she would have felt had the situations been reversed. So in a bid to try and placate his wounded masculinity, she lifted her head back up to look deep into his eyes.

"But as long as we stay together, she can't hurt us; you're her weakness Caleb. She said so herself."

Standing in shock at her revelation, it took him back to the time he spent with her in the caves. Not his best time spent and even worse when she admitted who she was to him; only coming to an end when the others attacked and his dad had come to rescue him. Recalling the last words she had said to them both.

"But she said that was the one and only time she would show us mercy. That the next time we wouldn't be as lucky—"

Only to stop at the shaking of her head, looking at her in confusion he waited for her to explain as she lifted her eyes once more, a small smirk adorning her face as she did.

"That was what she said at the time. You're forgetting who had to listen to her ranting once we had left, trust me Caleb, no matter what you do; she won't harm you… you mean far too much to her to even think of following through with her threat ."

He remained silent at her small declaration, his face reflective as he thought about her words and whether to believe them or not. It wasn't the first time they had been tricked by the woman before, so what made him try to think any of what she said had any real merit now. But of course Cornelia knew him, as she gazed into his doubtful face and tilted her head slightly, a small sigh leaving her as she replied.

"Some might say that its actions that speak louder Caleb. But in this case her words were the glaring truth on show that day,"

She gently ran a hand down his cheek, turning his head slightly she smiled as he leaned into the touch before he spoke up, voice low with concern making her pause.

"What I want to know is just what she's planning next."

Seeing her questioning face he looked around, only just remembering where it was they were before shaking his head.

"Not here."

Casting a fleeting glance to the skating people, the blonde conceded before taking his hand and gently pulling him towards the exit off the ice. Once they had taken their skates back, in Caleb's case, rather eagerly flung across the desk, something warm was in order and so they made their way down to the nearest café to talk more about the woman's next move now that she was without the knights, but had all their power and just what that meant for them in the future.

* * *

By the time the evening had arrived, Caleb and Matt where nowhere to be found. After returning home to gather her things for the night, they had then made their way back to the restaurant where, upon spying them, Haylin had pounced on the slightly startled Cornelia, yanking her from Caleb's grip and promptly banishing him, along with Matt who had been sitting slightly sullenly in the dining area and merely gave the frazzled looking older boy a nod in commiseration at their treatment, before being fully kicked out the building with a consolation doggy bag and a wave from their girlfriends who had been watching on giggling.

Once Haylin had gotten rid of the boys and managed to dissuade her parents from peeking in every five minutes, she excitedly declared the sleepover officially a-go, much to the amusement of the rest who had been caught up in her contagious exuberance; example to Irma, who had jumped on a unsuspecting Taranee causing her to shriek and almost buckle under the other girls sudden weight causing more laughter, as they all fell into the familiar routine of unpacking their sleeping bags and nightwear.

* * *

"Hey,"

Cornelia turned to find Will standing in the middle of the doorway. Having been unable to sleep, even after three movies and shameful amounts of chocolate and popcorn, she had decided to go make a drink only to find the room already occupied as she slowly made her way inside, giving the other girl a small smile. Cornelia returned the gesture but the red-head could tell there was no effort behind it, as she turned away to stare out the window, something she had been doing before the interruption.

Moving to the kettle Will slowly went about making herself a cup of tea, a go-to drink for when she couldn't sleep and noted the blonde had the same as she cast a furtive glance in her direction as the silence grew. The behaviour was notably un-Cornelia like and that had the guardian leader worried as she slowly turned to face her, unsure about whether to speak or not. Finally after a few minutes of simply observing, the blonde finally spoke.

"I used to think that the daytime was better you know."

Blinking a few times, taken back by the random statement the red-head merely nodded silently, unsure of what to say; but having a feeling the older girl wasn't yet done, leant against the side to continue listening.

"Anyone of them in there can tell you that I didn't have any patience; that was why to me the night was just far too slow, even though that was a time when you were meant to be sleeping and so wouldn't know… as how could you? If you were asleep then who cared if the night was slow,"

She paused for a moment to stare out the window once more and leaving Will still confused about the direction the conversation was going. It was another few minutes before the older girl carried on talking.

"Whether it was that lack of patience that allowed me… but I could always tell you know, sense when things were slow, and that was perhaps why I hated the nights, but something Caleb told me in Meridian got me thinking and after some time reflecting… I actually did end up finding things appealing about the nocturnal hours. For a start it's so much more peaceful… have you ever just sat and listened?"

It was a few seconds before Will realized she was talking to her and so lifted her head quickly to find her staring, the cool pale blue eyes gazing at her sent a flush of uneasiness that confused the red-head as Cornelia could be intimidating, downright vicious, but never before had a simple gaze sent so much discomfort coursing through her body… not since she first laid eyes upon her as Nemesis that was.

But the knights were gone. She was no longer Nemesis. So the intangible menacing aura that seemed to linger about her, chilling the air and sending the fear through her was all in her head… all unwarranted… right?

Aware that she was still waiting an answer, Will nodded quickly, a small smile on her face.

"Absolutely,"

A beat before a small, knowing smirk creased the corners of the blondes lips and she looked away again releasing Will from the invisible hold she seemed to have trapped her in,

"The calming hours… the atmosphere at its most tranquil, allowing the moon to bathe you in its serene glow and washing away all the stress endured by the day; granting you a clarity to clear your mind and worry, to not think of anything, even if it's just for the night, it gives you a feeling a peace that I had never felt before…"

Lowering her head slightly she let her gaze drop and from the angle the light was shining through, Will could make out the look of puzzled wonderment on her face; followed by a small noise seconds later as she looked back to the obsidian sky, eyes gazing upon the celestial body hanging over them and giving the heavenly planet another fleeting glance, shook her head as if unable to comprehend what her words and thoughts had dictated.

"Such small changes, yet ones that can alter the course of a life,"

"Cornelia?"

The last sentence caused some confusion in the other girl and so pushing down the feeling of nerves that had niggled her stomach, pushed herself from the side, the noise earning her another piercing stare to which she fought the urge to shiver and stepped towards the table. Nothing was said for a moment, the silence breeding the familiar tension all awkward silences were known for, before a tight smile appeared over the blondes face and with a fluidity that she had only ever seen on her and Haylin when flying, swung her legs over the side and got to her feet, following her to the middle and the chair opposite.

"Sorry Will; just thinking out loud,"

Will merely tipped her head as the other girl re-adjusted herself before seemingly coming to realize that for her to have been awake, something must have been wrong, for usually nothing save the sound of her Moms' voice or Haylin snoring could get Will to wake so early. But she could not hear the sounds of the ear splitting snores from down the hall and so turned her head back to inspect the red-head.

Will could feel the blondes' silent observation and for a second was tempted to just blurt out what had been on her mind denying her sleep, but as her eyes flickered to the other girl, involuntarily, and glanced at how she was staring; eyes narrowed in question, something about the look told her that the problem she faced, the issue that she felt powerless to try and deal with, it seemed wasn't affecting the older girl at all.

A burst of anger flared through her body as she eyed Cornelia, sitting down like nothing was wrong when for the past few nights, she had to sit and try her best to help Matt who had started to remember Shagon's flashbacks. The angel memories seeping through to his consciousness causing him endless hours of distress and fretful sleep, if he got any that was and so seeing the blonde looking so calm when she herself was worrying if Matt was going to get any sleep tonight, it riled her up, before it quickly faded.

Melting away as fast as it arrived, she let her body deflate and sagged into the chair, her action causing a pale brow to arch in further query, the quiet was broken by a long and drawn out weary sigh before she took a drink of her tea and then finally spoke.

"That night you all came back, the first time I saw Matt as himself… it was perfect. The fact that he could go on stage and just play and knowing that it was _him_ … that was the greatest day ever. Having you back as well, I couldn't have been happier and for the first time since Nerissa came to play, I felt we had one up over her."

Cornelia smiled warmly, her eyes softening as Will leaned over and held out her hand, instantly following suit she placed her hand in Will's and squeezed it reassuringly. They stayed that way for a few minutes, having spent most of their time with their loved ones it only occurred to them that this was really the first true time they had actually spent within each other's company and so took the few minutes to feel the others presence.

"But after that…I don't know; everything was fine until I stayed at his that night."

Having a Mother as strict as Will's trouble and bad behaviour was prohibited, with serious repercussions implemented for those times when Will had gone against her, so naturally having an older boyfriend was something of a sore point even with having met and got along with Matt himself, the woman was still hesitant about the two year difference and the fact that he was almost in collage when Will herself was in still only in eighth grade. It wasn't until a supporter came in the surprising form of Dean, her Mother's boyfriend that saw her accept the relationship.

But accepting the relationship and allowing what went on were two very different things and so knowing there was absolutely no way she would allow her to stay at his—even if all they did was sleep—she had to improvise and so had them all on speed dial when it came to alibies for the times she did go to Matt's.

Cornelia was luckier however in that sense, seeing as her parents would most likely flip if they discovered that she was also staying with Caleb sometimes—and he was older than Matt—she simply said that she stayed at Haylin's, were most of the times the group sleepovers took place anyway and seeing as the Meridian boy lived with the air guardian during his stays on earth, meant she didn't have to lie as much as the other girl did.

"Everything was fine… at first; it was halfway in the night when he woke up yelling. Scared the crap out of me and when I turned around, his face was just—"

She cut off and looked down, her face pinched with untold apprehension leaving the other girl to look on; unsure of what to say, but it seemed Will wasn't done.

"When it came to speaking, I thought he would just laugh it off and tell me that he shouldn't have eaten that last slice of cheese pizza. But… his face was so pale, his whole body was shaking and I swear I thought I could see his eyes wet."

She paused again, a tired sigh leaving her before lifting her head back up. Still not sure sure of what she could say, Cornelia pondered silently for a few seconds before asking.

"How long as this been hap—"

"This is the third time this week."

Cornelia blinked, shocked. It had been just a little over a week since they had shrugged off their knights alter forms and for that week she could honestly say that she had no trouble. Of course she knew that those memories were there, but for whatever odd reason she had yet to find, they seemed to have been held back; as if blocked by something. This was another topic that she and Caleb had discussed and he offered the theory that it might have been the Auramere; a logical thought that looked to be the only one seeing as she had no other way of explaining just why, after everything she had been through, was it that she couldn't recall that side of herself, at least not fully, and on looking back to her despondent looking friend, she felt the sharp stabbings of pity rush over her.

It also seemed that Will might have been angling for an answer. Perhaps considering she and Matt both had been through the same experience, was she suffering just like he was, her eyes were saying as much as they stared at her with such pleading wordlessly begging her to give the answers that she simply did not have.

"Will, I—"

But she was not able to finish, for the red-head gave her a sad but knowing smile and a small nod as she exhaled before putting her cup down. Even though she knew she had no reason to, Cornelia still couldn't help the surges of guilt that coursed through her as she watched Will slowly stand, her face still tinged with sadness before giving her one last smile.

"Will, I'm sorry."

Not saying anything, the other girl placed her cup in the sink before moving towards the door. Once there she stopped and looked slightly over her shoulder; she knew it wasn't her friends fault but she couldn't stop the bitterness as she forced anther smile to cross her lips.

"Yeah… me to,"

With that she left the kitchen and the blonde, who remained sitting at the table, her chest aching with sadness and regret at being unable to help, but vowed to try, before things spiralled out of control and the joy they deserved, was cut short, leaving them scarred, traumatised and ripe for picking off when Nerissa ultimately made her next return.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H, and any mistake I apologize for here**.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with Will?"

On hearing the question, Cornelia sighed and dropped the blanket in her hands before turning to look at Haylin who was staring at her, waiting for an answer. It had been a good couple of days since the sleepover and during that time the red-head had been progressively distancing herself away from the others, Cornelia more so, and no matter how many times they tried to talk to her, it seemed that Matt needed her more.

Which was understandable as the older girl turned fully around as on her other side, Irma scowled; ever the one always taking things personally, the brunette threw down her own clothing item, now crumpled in which she had been meant to be packing away neatly, and replied.

"What's there to know? Now that precious Matt is back, we no longer fit the role of shoulder to cry on."

Taranee cast a stern frown in her direction, but it went ignored as the blonde heaved another tired sigh and shook her head.

"It's not like that,"

"Then what is it like, Corny?"

Throwing her a deadly glare, again ignored, the older girl bit the inside of her cheek wondering if she should say anything. It was clear from the looks from both Irma and Haylin, they were feeling disgruntled about having seemingly been cast aside, but at the same time the information was one of a sensitive nature; and something she wasn't sure she had the right to be speaking of. Despite her own time with the knights, she had yet to feel anything close to the backlash of what Matt was suffering… she had yet to feel anything and it had her worried.

Not that she wasn't grateful to be feeling anything, from what she had gleaned from Will, the nightmares seemed terrible and judging by how the red-head had been withdrawn lately, was getting worse; but for all the gratifying mercy that was her own lack of night (and day) terrors, she still didn't know why.

Why wasn't she suffering like Matt, why was it that she had escaped the traumas thrust upon the once happy go lucky boy; it was rare that he often left Will's side since returning to his normal self, but the seldom times she had seen him walking across the school yard to get to class, it was clear to them all just how awful he looked.

The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his casual get up of baggy pants and his ever present jumper—presenting the style of, what the blonde had dubbed, hobo chic, was even more dishevelled and messier than usual. But that was just his clothes, his face looked worse, much to their guilt for thinking it, but he had aged.

The rings under his eyes were more prominent and signalled the absence of a good night's rest, the lines that had never existed, now seemed permanently etched into his forehead, but the worst of all, had to be his expression. Blue eyes, once holding so much sparkle and boyish mirth, now held nothing but a dull shine and a hollowness that unnerved her at how rapidly he seemed to be deteriorating. It was this that had her thankful she hadn't experienced the same, but at the same time, along with unable to explain why, worried if she _was_ next.

She might not have been feeling it now, but nothing lasted forever and on seeing first-hand the state he was in; she only knew because she had to deliver some homework for English that Will had missed and guessed that if not at her house, then surely at his, and being let in by his Grandfather, Will had all but thrown herself out of his room slamming the door shut to block her view on being alerted to her arrival. But she didn't close it fast enough and it took all of Cornelia's acting to feign indifference as she gave her the assigned work, bid them both a goodnight, went straight to the silver dragon where Caleb was working and cried in his arms.

An act she had sworn him to secrecy under a lot of pain, but she knew he wouldn't had blabbed and so on hearing how unhappy the rest of the group were, felt like she had to say something on the absent couples behalf and defence.

"I mean, what's so hard about seeing your friends once in a while; even Corny's managed to pull herself away from Caleb long enough to help with this mess,"

Irma said gesturing to the spare room in Taranee's that had, over time, been filled with everything and a coat hanger and it got to the point where it needed a sort out. But with her Mother busy with work as well as her dad, and Peter couldn't help seeing as he was adventure course with the class he taught, it was down to Taranee.

Who naturally called them all over to help and so here they were. Expect Will had once again failed to show and it wasn't so much as irritating them as it was angering them at the neglect she seemed to be holding for the others who had all helped her cope with Matt's loss at one point, now stood on the outside as she played ignorance to all that they had done.

"It's Matt alright."

Any hopes Cornelia had of them not listening were dashed when immediately three sets of eyes turned her way.

"What about him?"

With closed eyes, the blonde sent up a silent prayer that Will would understand before opening them once more and facing the trio now focused on her, attention fully captured and breathed in deeply before continuing.

"He's… not coping,"

"With,"

Another beat passed them before she spoke. "Shagon's memories,"

The answer had them all falling silent, a look of surprise on their faces allowing the blonde to carry on as she leant against the side of the wall.

"They started around some time last week; I'm not sure when exactly but they seem to be getting worse and its affecting him in a bad way. The only one he can rely on is Will; given how she knows the situation and can be the person he falls to when things get tough."

None of them spoke, processing her words after the new information as their thoughts turned to the pair, no doubt bringing comfort to each other, as Taranee looked back towards the pensive blonde.

"How do you know all this?"

Her voice wasn't laced with accusation, something Cornelia was glad about and also glad that she had been the one to ask, seeing as how Irma, who still looked indecisive, would have surely still projected her hurt into the question.

"It was that night we all stayed at Haylin's; I couldn't sleep and so thought maybe the silence of the kitchen would help with my thoughts,"

Again she was thankful that none of them had asked about her sporadic insomnia as they all seemed more interested in her story as she carried on.

"Will must have had the same idea as she joined me and it was then that she asked me if I had been remembering anything from… that time."

She trailed off looking down. The others all knew that she liked to discuss it as little as possible and so held off from asking anything else.

For about three seconds

"Do you?"

Taranee sent Haylin a glare to which the spirited girl shrank slightly and glanced to see the grimace of the older girls face, she hadn't meant to upset her but she was curious as to what her answer would be. She wasn't the only one, Irma had also been wondering what Cornelia had been thinking since her separation from the knights, but much to their dismay it seemed the older girl was keeping silent on the matter.

Until now that was

She didn't like it, but sooner or later Cornelia knew that she would have to speak about it; not to Caleb with whom she had already divulged some of her worries and thoughts seeing as their conversation back in the café was spent discussing the possibilities on the matter, a topic she had to re-visit with the group now.

"No,"

She figured it was just better to get it out in the open first, and she wasn't wrong in her inner assumptions as Taranee turned back to her, face having lost its glare and was now looking confused as they took in her answer. But rather than let them speak, she carried on; hoping to get it all out before they could.

"This is why I think Will is being a little more distant than usual. She asked me if I could remember anything..."

"You can't?"

Shaking her head she lifted it to see their puzzled glances, "I can't explain it either; it's like there's a blockage preventing them from getting through. Something keeping them at bay and…" she took a deep breath, this was more than she would have ever liked to talk about, the feeling of raw exposure had never felt so strong, but she had to press on.

"Caleb seems to think it might have something to do with the Auramere; that it might be the thing holding them back."

Again none of them spoke at her little revelation and on thinking it over, Taranee nodded, agreeing with the older boys' theory.

"He might actually be right," now this time everyone turned to her as she continued, getting up to move closer to the older girl.

"That may be so, but it's also the reason Will has yet to speak to me," the quietness of her voice didn't sit well with them, especially when they all knew that wasn't who she was; she was soon joined by the others who had all moved closer and had now wrapped her in a group hug.

"None of this is your fault, alright." reaching out Taranee cupped the older girls chin before lifting it up until their eyes met. She kept her stare knowing sometimes Cornelia didn't bother looking if it didn't interest her and so made sure she had her attention before carrying on.

"Will isn't mad at you,"

The scoff had her pausing for a moment, before carrying on, her grip on the blondes chin firm with determination.

"Will isn't mad at you, alright; I think she's more mad at the situation and the fact that she can't help him as much as she would like."

"Yeah, but she's also mad at the fact that I can't help him either," still feeling slightly irritated by the red-heads distance, Cornelia wasn't about to be placated by her other friends so easily as Taranee sighed but said nothing as Haylin took her turn to speak up.

"But you have the Auramere… surely Will has to know that?"

A small, slightly bitter laugh left the earth guardian who was slumped a little, held up only by Taranee's hand as she shrugged.

"Whether she remembers or not, it still doesn't excuse the fact that she's been a bitch to us all these past few days… helping Matt or not she should at least know that we're here as well."

* * *

The others has nothing to say, they all knew this but didn't know how to proceed and so the only response they had was to shuffle closer, as Haylin wrapped her arms from behind and snuggled as close to the older girls neck as she could, whilst Irma went for a simple pat on the head, before dropping hers and ignoring the scowl given let it rest on the other free shoulder as Taranee took her other side. It was quite for a while as they all let their thoughts drift, but ultimately found them turning towards the same track.

"So what's happening with Nerissa do you think?"

Allowing the groan to leave her lips, Cornelia shrugged again and dropped her head slightly, the small space opening in which Haylin took advantage off as she rested her chin upon the other girls' free shoulder and gave a small smile to Taranee who had looked up.

"That is a question for the universe. But one I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"It's odd that she's stayed away for this long," Irma mumbled, still from her spot at Cornelia's left before the blonde spoke up again.

"True… but the fact that she has means nothing good." It was her turn to ignore the disbelieving scoff, as she looked down a little in thought.

"But, we know a part of her plan at least,"

"Oh?"

Nodding she tilted her head to glance at Taranee who was staring at her questioningly. "Well though we haven't seen them yet, Caleb and I have this feeling that she used the power from the knights to fuel the change of the others, so that they could regain their old forms and status as guardians... Its why she went after them to begin with."

None of them said anything as they absorbed her words. It wasn't until Haylin spoke up, her voice full of worry as she lowered her eyes to them.

"If she's after the old guardians… does this mean she'll come after grandma?"

Whilst Irma and Taranee tried to soothe the now fretful Haylin, Cornelia dipped her head once more, eyes focused on her lap as she thought over the words. Why did that bother her? What was it about that statement that she disagreed with?

Her warring thoughts must have been noticed as a hand on her arm had saw her breaking from them and looked to see Irma staring down at her. Ever since that night at the concert, the brunette had been uncharacteristically attentive towards the older girl; in all honesty it was worrying to the blonde who at first had enjoyed it, seeing her so caring, it gave her a familiar sense of victory, but now she was starting to find it irksome.

Not to say she found the girl herself a blight upon her days sometimes, (though she did,) but somewhere down the line she was starting to miss the old relationship they had. The give and take of insults, semi-attacks and rivalry of who could best who the most during the school day… that was what she found lacking now but for some reason had yet to say anything about it, as she smiled at the other girl.

"You alright,"

Nodding she made to join them and stood, stretching slightly to rid her back of the cracks her spine had accumulated whilst sitting, and decided to push the topic out of her mind for now. It seemed whatever she thought off about Haylin's grandmother was lost to her, along with all the other of Nemesis' memories and found trying to recall them a wasted effort. It expelled far too much energy and if they were to come back then they would on their own time. Not to say she would enjoy that day as witnessed first-hand by Matt, but at least she now had something to prepare for should that day arise and as much as it shamed her to think such a thing, after hearing about his struggles and catching that rare glimpse of him mid-breakdown, she now knew how to try and better overcome the memories that were surely to make their return and avoid his downturn spiral into seeming oblivion.

"Well I don't know about you, but all this work has made me hungry… how about we take a break and get some food?"

Rolling her eyes she followed them as they made their way to the stairs. It seemed the idea was an all-round consensus, even with Taranee disagreeing with the amount of work the brunette was actually claiming.

"You shifted three boxes, and they weren't even the heaviest,"

Irma simply clapped the fire guardian on the back, earning a glare as she made to rectify the statement.

"Yes, but they were three _heavy_ boxes,"

They were filled with sheets!"

"Lots and lots of sheets…"

Their squabble carried on from the room and down to the kitchen, as Haylin cheerfully dragged the other girl behind them who simply rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. It wasn't until they sat down and ordered from waitress Taranee did all thoughts of distant friends, worrying absent enemies and lost but important memories faded from the forefront of her mind. As much as she would have liked them gone completely, she knew that wasn't a possibility; all she could do was brace herself for when they returned.

Ready to haunt her anew for another day


	24. Chapter 24

**Well this was a while in writing,**

 **Rather, more just uploading as I had this written a fair bit ago, but life…**

 **Not much to say really, thanks to the person that commented. I'm glad you like the story, its going to move a bit faster from here; I found it to be stagnating a little and so is pushing it forwards but hopefully still with substance so its still enjoyable to read.**

 **I shall leave it here, I don't own WITCH and any mistakes I apologize for here.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"Irma did what?"

Walking back on the way to the restaurant, Haylin sighed; as it stood it was just her and Cornelia, Will had swimming, Irma had to go with her mum for shopping and Taranee was in after school math. The cheery girl shuddered at that thought; who would willingly do _extra_ math, it was bad enough doing it compulsory and so when the bell rang she hot-footed it to the gates and smiled at catching sight of the familiar flash of blonde also making its way out the entrance. Cornelia would have had skating if the coach wasn't sick and so with nothing to do Haylin had invited her over, hence why it was just the two of them.

Something the air guardian didn't mind at all. For weeks she had been missing her closest friend and now that she had the opportunity for it to just be them, well she took it with both hands. Plus, her diary was getting rather full, so she was glad to be able to put it back in the drawer.

"She tore into Will about how lousy she was being as a friend, right in the middle of the lunch hall as well."

A small hiss had her turning to find a scowl plastered over the blondes' features, evidently not happy she had missed the action.

"Crap! The one-time I count extra credit as worthwhile." As a stipulation to her tutoring those slightly behind, the teacher had bargained with her about adding it to her collage application, along with a few other slightly improved activities to enhance her resume as she only had two collages in mind, and seeing as they only had one more year before then, she wanted it to look as best as it could get.

"So, what did Will do? Surely she couldn't have been happy about that."

Haylin snorted. That was an understatement, who would want their business yelled out all over, and practically across a large hall to add to it as she shook her head.

"What else? She turned tail and stormed out; didn't say a word to me or Taranee, just looks of betrayal and then off she went… a bit like last time really."

Cornelia sighed. After all this time and the red-head was still running from confrontations not born from 'WITCH' problems, idly she heard the younger girl mumble the last few words and turned her head to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

On seeing the curiously puzzled expression Haylin pondered on what _she_ meant, before her words hit her and she winced internally. Cornelia waited and upon seeing the mild grimace, arched a brow.

"Haylin,"

Tipping her head slightly, Haylin sucked through her teeth before nodding. "Alright… this may have happened once before."

The blondes' expression didn't change, imploring the younger guardian to continue, "It was a few weeks ago, Will was being really strange… it didn't help that Kadma was urging her to absorb the heart of Meridian."

"WHAT!"

Now outwardly cringing Haylin noticed that it was just her walking and turned to find Cornelia staring at her, regarding the look of incredulousness and the hints of growing anger, Haylin did her best to try rectifying the situation. The last thing she needed was another person angry, especially when she knew just what this person could do when pissed and so shook her head quickly.

"No—NO! I mean, she did think about it, but only for like—a day or so… I'm not helping, here, am I?"

Given all things Cornelia would have already been halfway around to Will's demanding what the hell she was thinking of; trying to take Elyon's power was something below what she would ever forgive and so would have had no problem smacking her if that was the case. But seeing as Elyon's power was still with Nerissa, she failed. But that didn't mean she was still at all happy with this news.

"When was this Haylin?"

Still wishing she could take back the last five minutes, the younger girl steadily wilted under the harsh glare and mumbled slowly, still not looking at her fully.

"When we were on Zamballa."

Well that would explain why she was only hearing about it now, still feeling the sudden anger that had seared up abruptly for the other girl, she closed her eyes and slowly nodded; trying to calm herself as she eventually moved and sliding her arm through the still fretting younger girl, began to walk once more.

"Sooo, does this mean you're not mad?

The sharp laughter that followed her question had the younger girl frowning lightly as Cornelia shook her head, arm still tight with her own as they carried on down the street.

"That depends on how the rest of this conversation goes; then we'll see if I'm going to add to Will's problems or not."

Not sure she liked the ominous response, but having no choice in the matter, Haylin sighed and allowed herself to be pulled along the path as they continued towards the restaurant.

* * *

By the time they reached the silver Dragon, the younger girl had already finished her story and was now just watching the other girl for her reaction. The one bad thing about Cornelia that Haylin found disconcerting, was how well she was able to hide her emotions, unless it was anger, then everybody saw that as clear as Christmas lights; the fact that she didn't portray expressions such as compassion, empathy and warmth very often, if at all really, save to a rare few and even then Haylin was positive that number was less than the five digits on one hand, it made for trying to figure out her mood quite difficult and thoughts even harder, as she pushed on the door to the entrance of the restaurant, spinning back to where the older girl was following a second behind.

* * *

"Cornelia,"

The blonde's gaze flickered to where Haylin was slowly ambling backwards, eyes wide and beseeching. "Please don't give Will any more grief. She knows even thinking that was a bad idea and promised not to ever listen to Kadma ever again."

' _Not that she can now,'_ the blonde thought fleetingly, before she returned her focus back to the other girl who was now biting her bottom lip, eyes still silently pleading. Cornelia rolled her eyes, she had always found that annoying on her sister but for some reason she could never deny Haylin anything when she pulled it out and so exhaled heavily before nodding.

"Alright, fine… I shall not say anything about Will trying to steal my best friends power when she was and still is, most vulnerable,"

Before smirking at the displeased look given. She might not be saying anything, but that didn't mean she still couldn't let it completely slide; and who knew, maybe it could come in handy in the future, if Will once again decided to think she was big enough to overreach her authority. Taking people down was what she did for sport, so if anything, having her there to remind the red-head what a jerk she is, well the blonde truly didn't think that the other girl deserved such a friend as good as she, before slowly moving around the raven-haired girl and over to the table that was unofficially reserved for them, Haylin quickly following.

Taking off her coat and sliding the scarf from her around her neck, Cornelia placed them on the back of the booth and sat down just in time for the doors to the kitchen open, and looked up only to smile at the person making their way out.

Having already known the menu off by heart, even having added some suggestions to the list, Haylin didn't need to look it over and instead observed how much warmer the smile Cornelia gave, as Caleb made his way over having spotted them sitting down. Being one of the… three people that was honoured enough (she happened to be on that list) to see the smile, it made her happy that her closest friend had finally found more things to smile at. Cornelia had such a wonderful smile and it really did upset her that the older girl thought nothing around them was worth getting truly optimistic about and so when Caleb came on to the scene, yes they had fights but eventually they gave way to side glances when they thought the other wasn't looking and the conversations that led to blushing (on both parts) that Haylin thought just the most adorable, until finally the battle at the castle in which they finally decided to just throw all hesitance out the window.

Watching them together was like watching one of those romantic films, without the extreme cheesiness and the fake declarations of love in totally unrealistic scenarios; Haylin really didn't think there was a better couple among them, though Matt and Will were a very close second, and if she was being biased, then soon enough it would be her and Eric taking that spot, though she held out hope for Taranee and Nigel and eventually Irma when she found someone she liked… and where was she? Oh right, Caleb and Cornelia, as she watched the Meridian commander reach their table.

"Hey,"

"I thought it was your day off?"

The young boy shrugged as he looked at his watch. "Hang on a sec.." before returning to the kitchen and leaving them alone as Haylin used the time to take her bag upstairs, by the time she had come back Caleb had returned and brought sustenance with him as she slid into the side opposite the pair and thanked him before taking her drink.

"So, who's off?"

"Marcus,"

Nodding she resumed sipping her orange juice. It wasn't unusual for at least one of the servers to be off at least once a week, so Caleb volunteered; at first Yan-lin was weary at having him in front of the house so often, particularly as he wasn't the best host-wise, as more than once they had complaints about the rude new waiter who didn't seem to realize they were paying customers, so to have him out so much might have been a disaster. But to their surprise though the older people were put off by his harsh attitude and how he acted, it seemed his good looks were more than enough to overlook his shortcomings as a friendly guide server, as Haylin could have sworn she had seen more people within the first week he was there than the entire Chinese holiday… and they had all you could eat for four pounds.

Particularly girls; it had baffled her at first as to why they all seemed eager, it also annoyed her as they sat in groups simply doing nothing but get in her way as she tried to move from one side of the room to the other, it wasn't until she was doing her homework by the bar and had been watching and observed how perked up they seem to get, specifically when a certain brown haired, grouchy Meridianite walked by, then it all became clear.

It had both amused and irked her at how typical they were being. As a strong and independent young girl, who saw boys as nothing but a disruption, she had scoffed their antics as they had tried to gain his attentions and watched amused when they failed, but that was before she met Eric and her opinions changed… though just a little, it was to this day that she still found them to be slightly pathetic in their attempts, which had failed as he paid them no heed and just got on with his work. At the time it was a mystery as to why he took so many shifts when all he did was moan, but they soon learned he was using the money he earned to buy things of valued use and send them back to Meridian when the army was still fighting against Phobos.

But now that the army was no more, and Caleb had no need to keep wasting his money on supplies, he did the only other thing a person from another world would do, who still didn't really have a clue about how things on earth worked; he saved his wages and spent them taking Cornelia out on dates; though he did buy mass amounts of chocolate and had Blunk take them back home. Apparently the item had become very popular and so kept that tradition of cheering the kids up by supplying it. He knew he could trust the smuggler as the little creature found the stuff repulsive, if it didn't come from the rubbish than it wasn't good enough for him, to take it back and not eat any, as he glanced around seemingly looking for something, before turning back to them.

"Where's the others?"

Still observing them, Haylin tamped down the urge to squeal as Caleb causally lifted his arm across the edge of the booth and as if by rote Cornelia tilted slightly until she was leaning against his body. It wasn't often that the pair indulged in massive amounts of PDA, but when she was lucky to catch it, she found it simply too cute.

What was wrong with her?

Cornelia exhaled and let her body relax against that of Caleb's, feeling his hands idly play with a few strands of her hair before she replied.

"They had a fight; Irma blew up at Will about how she's being a lousy friend and Will being Will, has chosen to run and hide under the nearest rock to stew about the injustice of it all."

Frowning Caleb slowed his ministrations for a moment, but soon picked it up again as he spoke.

"Has it gotten that bad?"

Haylin nodded slowly, a downcast look suddenly playing upon her face as she recalled the look of utter disbelief on the red-heads face, followed as she glanced at the others near Irma's side, betrayal as she took in their contrite faces and silence as a sign they agreed with the fuming brunette before turning and fleeing the hall, mindful of everyone staring at them.

Once she had ran, it was only then did Irma realize what she had done and so after scowling at everyone still watching and shouting at the rest, did it all go back to normal. But the fact that she had basically humiliated Will in front of near enough the whole school… she didn't know how long it would be before they came back from that.

"It wasn't as if Irma meant to be so public, she just saw Will ditching us yet again and then… just… kinda exploded. You know how she gets."

That was true as Cornelia nodded slowly leaving Caleb still thoughtful looking. "How do you mean, public?"

Sucking the last of her juice, Haylin wiped her mouth before fiddling with the straw and shrugged, "Well again, she didn't mean to, it was just a split-second thing— "

"Haylin,"

"She yelled at her in the cafeteria hall."

A low whistle left his lips as he could remember from his own time at Heatherfield; the food might have tasted worse than Meridian mud but the hall it was served in was huge, so to have a dressing down in a place that open… Will must have been mortified.

"And she hasn't been seen since?"

Haylin shook her head. "Well she did have swimming club afterwards, but I doubted she would have walked with us even if she didn't,"

Caleb really couldn't blame her, but at the same time could see were Irma as coming from. If Will was spending all her time with Matt and leaving the other high and dry, no matter the situation, what was that saying about her priorities as both a leader and friend? It was by sheer luck that Nerissa hadn't made her next move yet, but when she did then they all needed to be alert. But with the way the other girl wasn't budging from Matt's side also proved a little worrying. How were they meant to fight Nerissa on a united front when they weren't even united?

A small nudge had him glancing down to see Cornelia staring at him, "Don't worry, it might look bad now, but when the time comes we'll be ready for whatever that bitch throws at us… all of us, together."

Still eyeing her, the older boy was silent for a few seconds, until. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

A small shrug was his response, followed by a light teasing smirk as she settled further into his side and lifted her arm.

"Your brows dip slightly, and you get this little line that runs straight down the middle, -yeah, that's the one."

He soon found her finger running gently down the middle of his forehead, his eyes crossing as the smooth tip travelled over his eyebrows and he heard a small giggle the action caused. Rolling his eyes, he reached up and trapped the wandering intruder; the slim digits imprisoned within his larger, more calloused hand before pulling it closer to his chest and let his gaze drop back to the smirking blonde.

"Alright miss know it all, what am I thinking now?"

Tilting her head slightly, blue eyes flicker past his seated form, before they return to him and moving until her other hand was on his chest, let the elongated fingers walk their way until they reached his face where she cupped his cheek, and seeing the leafy green eyes darken slightly as she ran her hand across his face, leaned in and whispered.

"That your break ended ten minutes ago, and you knew this, but because you're so daring and brave you decided to face the wrath of the person who pays you."

His face creases fully at her words. "Huh?"

Taking hold of his chin, she directed his head and turned it until he was facing the other way and his eyes widen at seeing the unimpressed face of Yan-lin, who had been pointedly watching them and at the sight of his captured attention, gestured to the clock and then back to the new influx of customers, as he sprung to his feet. Turning he grabbed the towel from off the table, mindful of the giggles his reaction elicited and scowls at the pair now laughing at his expense.

"That's right, laugh it up; but when the children back in Meridian go without their chocolate, I'll be the one telling them exactly who to blame."

Before making his way back to the kitchens leaving then to stare at his retreating back; Cornelia watched until he vanished inside before turning in her seat and blinked when she found Haylin smiling widely at her. After a minute or so of them just staring at each other, the blonde finally spoke.

"What?"

Still beaming Haylin shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing… nothing,"

"No, seriously, you've freaked me out now, what is it."

The younger girl remained silent for a moment more; but under the stern gaze and the brimming urge to coo, getting more desirable by the second, she eventually couldn't help it.

"It just… that was SO CUTE!"

Perplexed by her actions, Cornelia could only stare in bewilderment as she watched the younger girl seemingly melt over something she still had no clue about.

"I'm getting worried for you. Do I need to get Yan-lin?"

Waving her off, it took the other girl a minute to get her composure, when she finally did she lifted her head up again still with her smile, though now toned down.

"Sorry, it's just… watching you two, don't you realize how cute you are?"

The response silenced the older girl. Honestly, she hadn't even realized that they were being watched, it was so easy to get lost and lose all track of time when she was with Caleb and so was unaware of them having an audience. Though she was just glad it was Haylin and not one of those upper collage girls who thought they had a chance with the Meridian boy.

Inwardly she had to snort. Like she didn't see those desperate losers fawning over him; well too dam bad for them she got there first, as she shook her head, both baffled and amused in equal parts at her friend's antics and pulled her bag closer.

"Come on you little air head, lets get on with our homework. I for one do not want to be thinking about this the rest of the week."

* * *

By the time they had both finished their work it was ready for Cornelia to leave. She waved off Caleb's attempts to walk her home but soon had to give in, as she watched him put his jacket on. As it was he was going to buy more chocolate; it was almost time for Blunk to take some back with him and he hadn't bought enough and so bidding Haylin goodbye, they set off towards the shops.

Overall, she found it sweet, as she watched him pick out various types and paying before they finally left and started down the path back to her house; that he would choose to spend his money he worked so hard for making children, virtual strangers to him, yet strived to make them happy by getting them a luxury that kids on earth most parts took for granted. Sneaking a peek at the nearly full bag, yes it was sweet, but she wasn't going to let him know that. He had a big enough ego already and so adding to that might just have been detrimental to his health and hers as they came to a stop outside the gated apartment block.

A place he had only ever seen the front of; it wasn't that she was ashamed of him, but she had told him what her Mother was like when he asked why he had never met her parents and though she cared more for Lillian, a fact she overrode him on when he doubted that was true, if her Mother found out that she had a boyfriend older than her, then despite not actually being all that involved with her day to day activities, she would certainly push her way into this and try to stop them being together.

She found it hypocritical and two faced of the older woman; her dad was at least five years older and they had been high school romances, but no… in the eyes of her Mother, children do well being seen to be the perfect little examples of what high class families should be like, favouritism aside, until they do something to ruin that image, then she would act like a parent and do her best to suck one of the only few good things she had in life.

So she kept him as far away from her family as she could, and hadn't told them a thing about him. They weren't taking this from her and though her dad might disprove at first, there was a reason she liked him best he would have soon caved, it was the other parent she had to keep a watch on and so decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Lost in slightly maudlin thoughts, she didn't hear him speak until a hand on her arm had her snapping out of those imaged arguments and looked to see him staring, concern in his eyes.

"You alright?"

It took a second but eventually she smiled and nodded. "Just thinking."

"About,"

In her mind she had already grown weary of the subject and so deciding not to press it further, exhaled and focused on the other slightly bigger issue that had occurred that day.

"Just wondering when Will and Irma will finally start talking again."

A frown passed over his lips at the mention of the other girls; today had been a relatively relaxed and peaceful day, but considering he had yet to see them he didn't know how long that would last. It wouldn't be long before the complaints started and those not involved would be stuck in the middle. The thought was enough to make him want to return to Meridian right there and then.

"How long do you think that'll be?"

Shrugging she mused on the last time (she knew of) that they didn't speak, and much to her consternation it was longer than she could recall. Irma could hold a grudge second only to herself and Will was stubborn, at the same time also a fantastic hider and so getting them in one place would prove tricky if one of them went MIA.

But again, not wanting to worsen the situation she shrugged once more and decided not to bother with the truth.

"Not that long, but it was tough when each of them vied for your attention… got tiresome after a while."

He pursed his lips and nodded thoughtfully, a weary sigh had him looking to see Cornelia fishing her keys out of her bag before returning her gaze back to him.

"I'd better get in; though I'm surprised, what with the time, she hasn't sent out a search party yet."

It took him a few seconds to realize that she was talking about her mum. Again, he didn't get why she seemed so bitter towards her, if anyone had a right to be so then it was him… and he was, but still.

"I'd better go find Blunk to take these… knowing him, he's at the dumping ground," though the thought disgusted him, and he repressed the shiver threatening to creep down his spine at having to go there. Cornelia smiled lightly at the hints of revulsion that he failed to hide and took a step closer; Caleb's small noise of surprise was muffled by her lips. She pulled away slowly a couple of seconds later as he opened his eyes again to find her staring.

"What about…" he trailed off but nodded to the windows. Apparently, Lillian liked to spy when she was coming back and see if she was doing anything she shouldn't, so she could go tell their mum; and so if she had seen them kissing then that would be the biggest news she could blab to the woman since milk was introduced with cookies, post nap at play-school, as he watched her shrug.

"Who cares… I'll just call her a liar like usual, it works sometimes."

He cocked his head, unsure of what went on in that house but didn't question it, he smiled amused and leaned in once more; if he had the opportunity then he wasn't going to waste it, before stepping back and watching her undo the gate. He waited until she was at the door as the man outside opened it for her and she glanced back to see him still there, and with one final wave disappeared inside.

Now alone he tugged up the collar of his jacket and started back down the path and with a grimace, turned towards the local dump. Hopefully he could catch the smuggler before he went back with his wares for the day.

* * *

"Oh, good, there you are."

Fighting the very strong want to scream, Cornelia shut the door and waited as her Mother moved towards her; she had barely made it through the door and the last thing she wanted was to be bothered, but if she did say anything like the little voice was urging then it would only cause even more friction and so silent she stayed as the older woman finally stood in front of her.

"You know its your father's and I anniversary tomorrow night,"

Was it? Wanting to think more on that, she shook the train of thought from her head and focused back on the other woman; if she realized she wasn't listening then she would only get more of an earful and so waited for her to carry on.

"And since Mandy isn't available—something about a concert,"

Oh, she wasn't liking were this was going

"You'll have to look after your sister,"

"What! No!"

Elizabeth paused in speech and looked at the younger blonde, brow arched in both surprise and question at the abrupt rejection.

"I know you don't always get on,"

Cornelia scoffed loudly, did she want a medal for that obvious deduction, as she lifted her eyes back to where the older woman was still giving her that look.

"But there really is no one else."

"Then take her with you. She'd rather go with you than stay with me, anytime." Cutting out the part where she would rather tie her to a pole outside in the communal garden then watch over her, she saw the older woman shaking her head.

"You know they don't allow children at the club and this is our day. You're looking after her whether you like it or not,"

"Oh, I _so_ do not,"

But her complaint went ignored as the other woman seemed to find the discussion closed and moved back to the kitchen and leaving her standing in the hallway fuming. A minute later she picked up her bag and stormed upstairs, stopping only to level a kick at the closed door to Lillian's room before carrying on her way to her own.

Childish perhaps, but it made her feel a little better, as she threw the bag to the side and sat down on her bed. Still angry she picked up the phone and called Haylin; despite having just left her, she wasn't suffering this alone and if she had to look after the brat, then she was having someone to share that burden. Giving only a brief thought to how the rest weren't going to be as miserable as she was undoubtedly going to be, quickly dialed the number.

Little did she really know that by tomorrow night, being bored and miserable would be the least or her worries.


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy new year,**

…

 **I know it's a tad late, but I do hope everyone still reading enjoyed themselves; I know I did. My birthday is on the 30** **th** **and so, my best friend in the entire world bought me a new 3DS and the kinds new Pokemon Sun.**

 **So I have been and still am, busy playing that, as well as used the break to write up more chapters so I can get the story moving more and it has moved more, lots more action and so I hope you like reading.**

 **I shall leave it here, don't own W.I.T.C.H and all mistakes I apologise for now.**

 **PS: to those that are still reading, I'm trying to reach my goal of 50 comments; now I don't know how many I have, but I know I'm not far off so if you can find it to help me I would be so happy.**

 **Shameless begging over, let's get on with the reading.**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here?"

Haylin asked upon being pulled inside the house, a trace of a falsely sweet smile was all she saw before her hand was yanked on, leading her through the door, and turned to watch the other girl closed it behind her before shrugging.

"I helped you yesterday, you owe me today."

"Yeah, but, it's… babysitting," Haylin stated, lifting her eyes up to the ceiling as if trying to find the right word and ending up with the obvious as Cornelia nodded sagely.

"I know; at least we need no help on figuring that part out,"

Before laughing at the irritable scowl now adorning the other girls face. Or at least it would have been irritable if the blonde was taking it seriously, Haylin sighed another second later when she realized it wasn't working and allowed herself to be pulled further through to the living room.

"Mum and dad have already gone so it was actually good that you came now and not later,"

Pursing her lips a little, Haylin really didn't like the sound of that and so once she had placed her jacket on the side pegs and followed the other girl into where Lillian was sat on the floor playing with a few dolls, she waited until Cornelia had picked up her book before asking.

"And why's that?"

Shrugging, Cornelia threw herself down and smirked as she glanced back up, flicking to the page she had been on when the bell went before adding nonchalantly.

"Because by then you'd most likely have been an accomplice to murder."

A small scoff was heard, just as Lillian lifted her head and sneered. "Oh, ha-ha… you wouldn't be saying that if mum was here."

Undeterred from the semi-threat, Cornelia merely shrugged once more and gazed down at the younger girl, a deviant gleam in her eyes as she replied.

"Oh, I still would have… I would have just made sure she was out the room, that was all."

A pause between them as Haylin frowned slightly upon noticing how tight the little girl seemed to be gripping her dolls, a small flicker of terror passing across her eyes before she shook her head and returned to her game, leaving the raven-haired girl to ponder on what that was, just as Cornelia speaking had her looking away.

"I'd get comfy now Haylin; you're going to be here a while,"

Rolling her eyes, the girl did just that, fitting herself in the space the blonde hadn't covered with her feet as the babysitting officially started. All in all, Haylin had to admit it wasn't as bad as she imagined, with the time going in relative peace; the occasional interruption when Lillian wanted something that she couldn't make by herself or going to the bathroom, it wasn't until the little girl spoke more conversationally did the problems start.

* * *

"I'm bored."

Haylin lowered the magazine she had been reading and spied the younger blonde looking to her sister, who was still reading her book and not seeming to have heard her, Haylin nudged the oblivious girl with her foot as Cornelia dragged her attention from the page and turned to look to her, as the other girl then pointed towards the still waiting Lillian.

Cornelia finally looked down. "What,"

"I'm bored."

Wrinkling her nose, the older blonde shrugged and turned back to her book. "You have your dolls, don't you?"

"Yeah but they're no fun anymore."

Still uncaring, the older girl casually turned the page, "Then go get some new ones and stop bugging me."

Haylin frowned and the slightly cold way Cornelia was treating her sister as they fell into silence again. About to speak up, she opened her mouth but was beaten to it as a purposefully loud sigh saw the finger's loosely holding the hardback tighten as Lillian looked down to the cat, at one point, had been Cornelia's until she almost threw the small feline at her sister who was enamoured by the small creature; iin one of the only times she had been nice to her, before speaking out-loud, once more with the purpose of annoying the older girl.

"I wish you could speak Napoleon, at last then I'd have _someone_ to talk to,"

A small thump saw the book in Cornelia's hand close quickly. A look of extreme annoyance on her face as she glared down at the younger girl, being deliberately ignorant to her look, as a small smirk replaced the scowl and she spoke.

"Ok, that's it… bed time!"

The smug looking child's face dropped as she rounded on the older girl, seeing the expression of mocking delight as she uttered the dreaded words, and turned towards the clock.

"It's only eight!"

"I'm in charge, and I say it's bed time. Now brush your teeth and get your dam pyjamas on… now!"

A growl left the younger girls lips, one that impressed Haylin given how tiny she was as it echoed around the large, open spaced area before she glared hatefully at the senior blonde.

"AHHH… I hate you!"

Before storming off towards the stairs. Once her stomping footfalls had diminished, leaving the room in silence once more, Haylin turned to find the smug look had returned as Cornelia eyed the stairs with mirth in her eyes before settling back down.

"Then my work here is done."

Unsure of what to do, Haylin sits rather uncomfortably for a moment, until the light padding saw Napoleon leap from the floor where Lillian had left him and on to her knee. She glanced down but noticed that he was staring at the lifted book that now covered Cornelia's face again and with an unimpressed glare, opened his mouth.

"Lose the book, toots. We gotta talk."

Despite it not being aimed at her, the magazine in her hand slipped from her grasp as her mouth dropped open. Napoleon continued to keep his gaze upon the book, not taking note of Haylin's shock as Cornelia, paying only the slightest bit of attention, slowly replied.

"Geez Haylin, get a cough drop your throat sounds rough."

"…Err… Cornelia?"

No reply to which the cat could only lift a brow at, if such a thing was possible; but there was a talking cat right on her knee, so Haylin was positive that was very much what was happening, before she leaned over and started tugging on her sleeve, resorting to slapping once it was clear she wasn't getting through. It seemed to have done the trick, for the blonde recoiled from the slaps, arms lifting fir defence before finally dropping the book as she looked towards her friend, exasperation on her face.

"Haylin, I'm getting to a good part; whatever it is can it wait,

She stopped at the freaked-out expression adorning her face and her brow furrowed when she turned to her.

"What is it?"

She began pointing at the cat, gesturing frantically with her hand, in all honesty Cornelia was starting to regret asking her over; perhaps Taranee might have been the better choice, at least that way se could have given her sister a bed time story; those long-winded tales never failed to put her to sleep as she sighed and dropped her book to the side.

"Seriously, Haylin, your worrying me now… is the cat sick?"

Though her tone belied any concern her words might have suggested as she glanced at the still staring rodent—er, she meant feline, with a dubious look; it wasn't until Napoleon lifted his little chin a bit higher, did he speak again.

"Considering the trouble her words have just caused. You really think a book is going to be as thrilling as what comes next."

A harsh silence descended upon the room. Haylin turned and was glad to find that the expression she had felt was now mirrored on the blondes… though did she really look as silly as that? Before Cornelia finally spoke, surprisingly having found her voice quicker than she would have thought.

"You… you can talk."

A slow nod was her response. Cornelia parroted the action, her own head bobbing as she bit on her lower lip, another beat of silence followed before she sprung up from her place on the sofa.

"Well this is just fantastic. What's a peaceful night without a talking fuzzball to make it complete…" she trailed off, her feet having started to move on their own, Haylin watched as she paced the floor in front of them, before turning back to gaze at the cat—still very much affronted at the insult to his person, as what he said had only just registered in her mind.

"You said her words… do you mean Lillian's?"

Another nod had her turning away, a hand reaching to her head as she stopped for a moment. A small noise had Haylin coming to her side, concern on her face as she watched her friend seemingly take the miracle of the speaking cat a worse than she had and so placed a hand on her shoulder, trying her best to soothe her as a sigh left her lips, followed by the sagging of her head. A minute later she lifted it and looked to see her worried gaze.

"We're going to need the others, aren't we?"

A rueful smile followed by a nod had another heavy breath leave her and she sucked in her lips before she inhaled deeply.

"Alright… let's call them."

* * *

Taking a split share of phoning duties; the blonde having taken Will, with Haylin working on the other two, it was how Cornelia came to hear the conversation the air wielder was having as she had finished speaking with Taranee and had now in discussion with Irma.

"Hey… so we need you to come to Cornelia's, like now—yes now, it's urgent… what do you mean why? Because it's urgent I've just said that—what? Yes, I'm already here, why… because I was helping babysitting… yes at her house—the entertainment room? What are you on about… of course I haven't been in there, yet- oh for god's sake! It was just a saying, its not like I'm _really_ going to go in there…"

The conversation carried that way making the blonde girl laugh as Haylin finally managed to get off the phone a few minutes later, a frustrated sigh leaving her as she hung up and turned around.

"They'll be over as soon as they can,"

Cornelia nodded lightly, "Did you have any luck with Will?"

The hesitant look of hope on Haylin's face spoke volumes about her own thoughts of the red-head's lack of commitment to their friendship in recent weeks, as she smiled and tipped her head a little.

"She'll be over as soon as she can… and she's bringing Matt."

Haylin's look of hesitance was quickly replaced by a look of joy. "Really?"

"She said in the next ten minutes or so,"

"That's great!... wow—it's the first time in a while she's actually done something,"

Cornelia could only nod again, as she spun back around and moved into the area where Napoleon was sitting; he heard her approach and looked up from his cleaning as she sat at his side.

"Was it Lillian who allowed you to speak?"

A nod had her continuing, a horrible feeling having been born since the moment he had spoken; had now grown and was steadily bubbling in her gut.

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his eyes to look at her, the silence that had been growing ever since she sat down had now taken an uneasy turn and before she could ask more, Haylin made her way over.

"Why don't we wait until the other arrive; that way Napoleon won't have to repeat himself."

"Thanks doll,"

A blush rose over the younger girls' cheeks at having been complimented by a cat, just as the door bell rang and she turned around, a mumbled offer to go get it saw her scurrying off and leaving a smirking cat behind in her wake. A few muffled words and both Irma and Taranee appeared from the hall. They made their way further into the house, having only ever been here once before the whole time either had been friends with the blonde, they were staring at the size of the room as Irma let out a low whistle on coming to stand next to the older girl.

"Dam Corny, has this place gotten bigger since the first and last time I was here… you know, all those many years ago,"

A half a sneer formed on the blondes' face as she addressed the admiring brunette. "No, but your already tiny brain must have shrunk if you think this place has gotten any larger." Before she shifted focus and smiled at Taranee who had rolled her eyes at the immediate turn the conversation had taken, just as Haylin joined them.

"Right, now just for Will an—" all at once the admiration on Irma's face dropped and a scowl emerged at the mention of the red-heads' name. Haylin shook her head at the action and Taranee rolled her eyes again, as Cornelia turned to look at the water guardian.

"This isn't the time for petty fights now, alright?"

Irma stared at her, bemusement now mixed with the scowl. "Since when was you miss mediator? Normally it's _you_ that starts the fights."

"Yes well, that was before this happened and…" she trailed off before giving a small look to Haylin, a look that didn't go unnoticed as Taranee, looking slightly alarmed at the expression given, spoke up.

"What do you mean? What's—" but was cut off by the blinding light filling the centre of the room. Once they had uncovered their eyes, Cornelia levelled the newly emerged Will a fierce glare.

"What the hell Will! What if Lillian had been here,"

The red-head had the grace to look sheepish, as she very carefully pulled a silent Matt with her and turned to face the irate older girl.

"Sorry—sorry… it's just the walk was too cold and—" she straggled off on seeing the brunette who had been facing the other way, arms crossed in front of her and scowled darkly.

"What's she doing here,"

The almost accusing voice had the water wielder spinning around, a retort on her lips when Cornelia stood in front of them.

"Stow the fight for later, right now we have a problem that I for one, would like to hear the rest of and so," she took a step back and faced the cat once more who had taken to grooming himself once more, as Irma, forgetting her ire with Will, sidled up to Taranee and muttered in her ear.

"Wait… so _she_ doesn't even know what's wrong," to which a puzzled shrug was her answer just as the other girl heaved a sigh and threw her hand out tiredly to the cat.

"Alright Napoleon, if you would be so kind as to carry on,"

For a moment no one said anything. Having heard what she said, it was Taranee who very slowly spoke; her face portraying the confusion for them all.

"Err… Cornelia?" the other girl turned to look at her, as the fire guardian gave her a slight smile before biting her top lip and carefully thought her words before carrying on.

"Napoleon's the cat… right?"

Not sure what she could have said that had them thinking otherwise, Cornelia nodded to which Taranee mimicked, still deeply confused just as said cat jumped up to the top of the sofa.

"Great, blondies actually gone crazy," Irma cut in, as she stared at the silent girl still standing next to the sofa.

"You do realize it's a cat don't you, and cats don't talk or was that what you were expecting?"

"That's exactly what's happening, tuts." She was beaten from speaking by the cat who had finally opened his maw once more and everyone—including the morose standing Matt, nearly fell in shock as they snapped their heads in the direction of the calmly waiting feline.

"You talked…" it was Irma again who broke the silence as Napoleon nodded slowly, "I did,"

"But… cats don't speak." Rolling his eyes at the stupor in her tone, he fixed the stunned brunette with a firm stare.

"And your sense of articulateness amazes me, but we have bigger problems here."

"Then by all means, please tell us," whilst she had been enjoying the sight of the brunette speechless for once in her life, Cornelia was itching to get to the heart of the issue, and having them gape over the fact he could speak was time wasted that they possibly could be using to fix it. So, lifting a hand, she signalled the rest to refrain from speaking and threw an expectant glare Irma's way, who huffed but nodded fell quiet.

"Is that a rat on your shoulder?"

Everyone turned to face Will, who had been carrying Mr. Huggles around her neck, as she chuckled a little before turning to face the cat, an indignant look on her face.

"He's not a rat he's a dormouse!"

Unperturbed by her tone, Napoleon shrugged, "Its small and squeaks… to me that says rat."

Before Will could reply, a loud shout had them jolting and looked to see Cornelia's fixed stare fixed upon the cat.

"Just get on with the story,"

Will rightfully fell silent and stood back next to Matt who had quickly taken her hand as soon as she stepped back to his side.

A few more seconds and Napoleon finally continued with his tale. "Have you ever heard of familiars?"

For a while no one spoke, as Will chanced a looked a round before shrugging. "Familiar?"

Not a beat after she had spoken did Haylin clap her hands and lift one up in the air, "Ooh—ooh I know, I know,"

"Haylin, we're not in school; don't need to raise your hand… or answer for that matter," slowly the younger girl lowered it, a small smile crossing her lips at that as she shrugged and carried on speaking.

"A familiar is a magical or spiritual animal that protects and guides a witch."

"Hey, my sister may be the biggest brat this side of Heatherfield, but she isn't a witch," Cornelia defended, glaring at Napoleon as if his status had somehow cursed her sister. Still unconcerned by the glares, he simply nodded in Haylin's direction.

"Got it in one; witch might not be the right word, she is something… gave me the power of speech, just by wishing. If that isn't something, then tell me what is. But I'll tell you now; if her power has surfaced this early, not only is it extremely bad to have so much in the hands of an eight-year-old, my advice is to leave it until she is older enough to handle this power."

None of it was making any sense to Cornelia. It was bad enough to have a talking cat that, if what she was guessing was right, was never going to shut up again, but to find that her sister had powers? And what of exactly… she wasn't happy.

"Of what… we still don't know what it _is_ she has,"

Whilst she was talking, Will had taken the heart from around her neck and holding it in her hand, slashed it through the air creating another fold. The noise had them turning to find the portal as the red-head looked back.

"Then let's go get some answers."

The statement was simple, and knowing that if anyone, Luba might be more able to provide them with the answers they sought, it wasn't long before they went, Will had felt that hand in hers tighten and looked to find Mat staring at her, panic clear in his eyes. It might not have been his first time out the house, but sensing that they needed to go and frankly he had no wish to follow, he was inwardly freaking out over being left alone as she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I won't be long… I promise you, Napoleon will be hear if you need to fill the silence,"

"Yeah, I'm sure the kid will want to bed-time story anyhow… how's your reading skills," he asked as an afterthought as he glanced up to the young boy who gave a wane smile, nodding lightly as Will leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Won't be long,"

With that they vanished from sight. Standing in the middle of the living room with nothing else to do, Matt recoiled into himself a little and went to sit down. He could do this… she wouldn't be long, and she always kept her promises.

"You ok?"

Turning to look at the observing feline, he nodded again just as footsteps had him looking to see a younger version of Cornelia staring at him.

"Who are you?"

He went to speak but Lillian beat him to it, as she glanced around. "And where did Cornelia go?

This time he went to talk but once more was overridden as the little girl scowled once it hit her and she crossed her arms.

"She left me didn't she? I knew there was a reason she invited Haylin over…"

To Matt's surprise the small bundle of angry child soon deflated, and he was left staring at a miserable looking kid.

"Why doesn't she like me."

In no way prepared to answer a question like that, the only thing he could do that didn't involve in him breaking down was to grab the book sitting at the side of him and held it up.

"Want a bed time story," much to his immense relief, Lillian lifted her head and after gazing at the book, slowly smiled and nodded. Once the next plan of action was ready, he grinned—giving the little girl one of the more genuine smiles he had been able to give in weeks, as a meow had them turning to find the cat slinking up to them and Lillian giggled, bending to pick the cat up, as she turned and made her way to the stairs.

"Come on then… my room's this way."

Matt watched as she strode away, all traces of unhappiness gone as she began to ascend the steps. At the top Napoleon managed to turn and with a meaningful stare, Matt quickly jumped to his feet remembering his role and hurried off after them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, after greeting the woman still de-facto in charge of the temple, the group settled themselves down as Cornelia leant against the edge of the stone table, Haylin moving to join her as Will—on seeing that the blonde was in no mood to talk—took over and began telling the keeper all what Napoleon had told them. The older woman looking pensive with each bit of information given until at last Will had come to a stop.

"From what you have told me, it seems that Lillian is a vassal for vast amounts of magic… perhaps maybe even the heart of earth itself.

That had them stunned and as Haylin looked on, she could feel at the side of her, the blonde tense immediately at the word just as Irma spoke.

"The heart… really?"

Luba nodded placidly, "It would explain why the oracle chose one such as Cornelia to wield the earth element…" she cut herself off, taking a second to glance at the brooding blonde who had yet to say a word and wondering if she had heard anything of what had been said. As such she was glad to see the young girl back to normal after what had happened in Meridian; any power taken from Nerissa was good news and so to have lost an asset, still gave her the ability to hope that she would be taken down.

"Wait—wait… you mean the oracle chooses the guardians?"

Again, the woman nodded, and blinked in surprise as soon she was nearly crowded as the others, eager to know their reasons for being chosen, all spoke at once, expect Haylin, who was still standing next to Cornelia and was starting to grow worried.

Carefully she looked at her side and really didn't like how quiet she was being, nothing good ever came from a quiet Cornelia and so very gently, lifted her hand until she touched her arm.

"Are-are you alright?"

Still silent Cornelia only stared at the floor. Oh, she had heard everything all right, and she was terrified. The heart's boded no well for anyone and the fact that her sister could very well be—all but certain according to Luba, the earths source, she knew that made her a target.

As if cursed for thinking it, the words conjured images of the things that had immediately become her main fear on hearing the confirmation; images of Nerissa discovering who held the heart, creeping her way into the picture, worming her way into her sister's affections and then when she had gained her trust, draining her completely dry and leaving her to suffer.

Another scenario she tried hard to banish was Nerissa holding Lillian hostage. Having decided that the long game was too tiresome and forcing her sister to hand over the power she had no idea existed; closing her eyes, she felt her heart pick up speed at the image of her sister struggling in her grip, calling out in fear and for Cornelia to save her… Nerissa laughing when it was clear the older blonde had no way of doing so and then once more draining her dry, before throwing her down off the cliff she had been standing over.

The last mental image was off Lillian screaming as she plummeted below and with a violent wave of her head, opened her eyes. Throwing herself away from the side, she ignored Haylin who jumped at the abrupt action and watched wide eyed as Cornelia faced Luba.

"Take it away,"

Though her voice wasn't the loudest, it was the one that got through and slowly everyone tapered off and turned to see the rigid stance the blonde had taken, as Luba lifted her head to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The power… take it from her,"

More silence followed, before the keeper slowly shook her head. "I cannot do such a thing. The heart is a fundamental aspect of any chosen to hold it, and as such is not something that can be taken by ritual or force."

She stopped at seeing the darkness that had dimmed the brightness of the blue eyes and frowned. "I know that the heart of earth can seem like a lot… especially when compared to a guardian's power, but I assure you that there is no need to feel jeal—"

She was cut of by a bitter laughter, the others all looked on in shock at the way the blonde was acting, as behind her Haylin could only fret.

"You think this is down… to jealously? The slightly heightened tone told them that wasn't the case as she shook her head again, more harsh laughter followed as she paced.

"This isn't about anything of the sort; this is about Lillian and the fact now she is a target for Nerissa."

She paced harder, her footsteps nimble as she looked to the floor; the occasional mutter coming from her as around her, the rest didn't know what to say. Eventually it was Will that spoke up, taking a step closer to the wound-up blonde, reluctant to do anything that might set her off but knowing she had to try.

"We've only just discovered the,hearts owner, none of us are ever going to speak of any of this and if we play it right then she wont ever learn it at all and—"

But Cornelia, still lost in her self-macabre thoughts and taunted with the images of possible what if's, Nerissa would do to secure the earths power. She shook her head and looked up.

"She'll know… do you think she won't have already tried to find out before now? She has this way of working out just who exactly holds the power and I know she'll find its Lillian and once she discovers who she really is then she'll use it to taunt us and—"

She cut off from her tirade abruptly, something of a relief for them all, knowing she was getting more worked up, they had to try and find a way to soothe her fears and so with a quick show of gratitude to Luba, who nodded herself looking just as worried about the older girl as the rest of them, Haylin went to try and calm her down.

But there was a reason why Cornelia had stopped her panicking, and it wasn't because she had run out of breath. The voice, the one that had guided her for so long, throughout the time spent with Nerissa and helping with the worst parts of her tenure as a knight, had finally spoken up for the first time since her release from the older woman's grip.

Its sudden announcement had stopped the earth guardian dead in her tracks, face morphed with fear and confusion as she let her head hang, trying to understand its words.

' **It'll get worse before it gets better… but you have the resilience to overcome what happens next.'**

Still unsure of its meaning, she waited for more.

' **Good luck little one, now go and save your sister.'**

"What do you mean…" before her entire body lit up and she staggered back by the force, as the Auramere, having resided for so long inside her body, had finally left. The others who had been attempting to try and help her, all stopped as they witnessed the scene and could only look on in a surprised stupor as the Auramere hovered above them.

"Crap! Cornelia!"

Haylin dived upon seeing the other girl swaying and got her just before she fell to the floor, gently holding she checked her over and saw her slightly dazed state, so readjusted her position until both were sitting on the floor.

Having just felt like she had been sucker-punched in the chest, Cornelia tried rapidly to calm her fast beating heart, but if being socked in the sternum was the worst she thought could happen, it was nothing compared to what came next as for the briefest moment, her mind finally cleared, and she gained a semblance of lucidity, before the memories hit her like a sledgehammer.

Bombarding her mind and filling up every available space, they buried her and vaguely she could hear the faint screaming, not at all realizing that it was her as she was swamped under the torrent of never ending flashbacks, as finally, her past—as brief as it was—as a knight, finally caught up to her.

Everyone in the room jumped, even Luba, for all her unflappable demeanour, failed to sense the oncoming emotion that blew from the downed girl like a volcano. Immediately all eyes turn towards the pair and finding them on the floor.

The sight pulls a gasp from Taranee's lips as she stands with her hands over her mouth, Irma is immobile, standing and watching, a look of blankness on her face, yet her eyes still somehow managed to convey her disbelief and Will… Will was standing and watching a repeat of the first time she had seen Matt break.

"Guys… Help… Me!"

Haylin was struggling, her arms around the writhing blonde but given how difficult Cornelia was making it for her to keep a proper grip on her—the other girl was lashing out viciously, and her own lack of upper body strength when not in guardian form, she was losing her hold and it showed on her desperate face.

As soon as they heard her plea, the others jumped forwards; Luba watched silently as they tried their best to contain a frantically hysterical blonde. Irma swore when she was pushed back no sooner had her hand landed on Cornelia's back, the touch seemingly setting her off even more and causing her to thrash harder.

"What's happening?"

Will looked to Taranee who was trying her best to keep the movement to a minimum and at the same time mind the hands as the red-head shook her head sadly, eyes wet as already she could see how traumatized Matt had become; having been there for every one of his panic attack she knew all to well what was coming, and though they might react in different ways, ultimately it would lead to the same thing.

Another scream saw Cornelia trying hard to claw at her head, trying in vain to remove the memories that had been slamming her none stop, and she finally manged to slip underneath Haylin's arms and get out from the small pile.

"Cornelia!"

But the blonde was too far gone in her own mind. She shook her head and was backing away as if an animal in a trap; her eyes wide and foggy as the tears slid down her face. The others now staggered to their feet, turning to face the terrified older girl. Will with her hand out, beseeching the blonde to take it.

"Cornelia…"

The other girl simply shook her head and despite her eyes looking straight through them, her gaze was directed right at them and she lifted her hands to her head once more.

"Oh god…. Oh god… those children… what did we do!"

The silence at her words, was louder than any big bang could ever recreate as those in the room could do nothing but stare at the twitching girl; fear evident in their guts and a menacing chill shot down each of their spines.

"Wh-what does she mean?" Haylin's quiet voice broke the graveyard silence; her eyes wide, disturbed and fearful as she gazed at the others, hoping one of them would be able to tell her, but they were just as unnerved by the small revelation as Luba finally stepped closer.

The half-felines face was unreadable as she stared at the older girl, about to speak she went to open her mouth but another shout saw Cornelia finally running. Still frozen in their spots they could only watch as she fled to the double doors and out into the hall. It was only when Haylin, who had managed to find her mobility first and had given chase did they finally find the sense to do the same.

"CORNELIA!"

* * *

Running though the halls, they twisted around corners and down flights of stairs in a vain hope of catching up with the surprisingly nimble girl who had already vanished from sight; it wasn't until Haylin ran past an open door leading out onto the outside balcony did she skid to a halt. Her sudden stop had the others crashing into each other as they had been running as fast as they could, and was about to ask why she stopped when the dark-haired girl rushed back to the double doors and gasped at what she saw.

Wasting no time, the others all crammed behind her and their hearts stopped in their chests as they gazed upon the sight of Cornelia as she stared out over the vast endless sky of Kandrakar, no one dared to speak, too afraid of what to say that wouldn't worsen the situation. In the end it was Will who had decided to try and so very carefully taking a step out, looking up to see if the girl had noticed but it didn't look like she had, she nodded and licking her lips, carefully called out.

"Cornelia?"

As expected there was no response, so she tried again to get the same reaction, she turned to the others, a helpless expression on her face but knowing she was the only one with experience with the emotions currently running through the other girl, it was up to her to see her down safely and so looked around once more, only to swear and throw herself as Cornelia had, in the time she turned away, had gone to climb the ledge but was pulled back harshly and hit out as she found herself in a strong embrace.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

Determined not to let go, Will held on, even when the inevitable blow came from the lashing hands, she weathered it and held firm. Her heart slowly shattering inside as eventually, and realizing she wasn't letting go, Cornelia slumped. The sounds of the outside were filled with agonizing tears as the older girl gripped the sides of the red-heads shirt. Very soon she was joined by Haylin, whose own face had been streaked with tears and not standing being able to simply watch, she threw herself down by their side and wrapped her arms around the blondes back; ignoring the way she tensed drastically, held on just like Will, as soon the others joined and soon Cornelia found herself in a four way 'WITCH' hug.

Though her tears may have subsided, the pain and the flashbacks had yet to cease and so the others often felt the sharp twitches as she struggled to push away the memories, as they did their best to help her in any which way they could.

For the longest time none of them moved, not for fear of setting her off again, but for their own exhaustion had crept over them and they all found themselves neither inclined or the energy to want to move, as very carefully, Will lifted her head from where it had been resting atop the older girls and looked down. The other girl still held a fierce grip on her shirt, but the tears had mercifully subsided… that was a noise she never wished to hear again, second only to the pained cries of Matt, as she very gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Cornelia look at me,"

It took her a moment, but the blonde slowly shook her head, her words whispered, voice hoarse from the crying.

"Don't ask me to, Will, please…"

A muffled sob had Haylin burying her face deeper into the older girls back as Will took a breath before carrying on.

"I know, but please… I'm not going to ask you to speak," waiting, she smiled lightly as the promise of not talking had roused the blonde into lifting her head and once more Will's heart broke as she saw the look of utter devastation but pressed forward with the rest of her words.

"I know this is hard. I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through your head right now; but just know that you won't be facing this alone. Haylin's here, Irma and Taranee," as if to back up her words, the trio surrounding them all gave encouraging squeezes, as Will smiled at them and carried on.

"And I'll be here… I know that for the past few weeks I haven't and for that I am sorry… to all of you," she added, looking up, as Irma caught her gaze and in the spirit of their broken friend in between them, merely nodded her head and smiled back.

"You're not alone, alright, if it gets too hard lean on us; and don't think for a second Caleb won't be there to help…if he had his way he'd be there all day and night. The point is, your struggles, are our struggles, and we'll see them through together."

"It's not going to be easy, it's not going to go away overnight… and—" she cut off, recalling that chilling moment in the hall and not wishing to know wat exactly she meant, but knew it would come up at some point, she fleetingly eyed the others before carrying on.

"And whatever happened, whatever went on during that time; we'll work through as a team." Will could see the doubt swimming in the amongst the pool of loathing and fear and pulled her into another hug, doing her best to ensure her, her words were sincere; it was silent for a while, but it was broke when the shrill chiming had the red-head pull away and patting her pockets—confusion on her face, before she pulled out the small cell phone.

"You have reception here?"

She lifted her head to see the others, sans Cornelia, staring at her and smiled, shrugging before she flipped it open, minding Irma's impressed compliment to her network and brought it to her ear.

"Matt?"

It took the boy a moment to speak, something that had Wil frowning before he finally spoke, when he did, the red head knew immediately that something was wrong.

"…W-Will,"

"Matt, what is it… what's wrong?"

A small shaky sigh could be heard before he replied. "Where are you,"

Not sure why he was asking, the guardian leader glanced to others and pursed her lips before answering.

"Still in Kandrakar, why?"

Another beat of silence btefore a quivering laugh could be heard, followed by his whispered response. "I was afraid of that."

His reply sent a shiver of dread through her chest and down to her stomach as she held the phone with both hands now.

"Matt, what is it, what's going on?" by now the others, having been watching, all stood on guard, as Haylin heaved the still dazed Cornelia to her feet and looked on fretfully, waiting, just like Will, for Matt's answer.

"Well, while you were _all_ still in Kandrakar; Cornelia walked through the door not five minutes ago,"

"What!?"

An icy grip clutched at the red-heads heart, throwing a cautious glance to the older girl's way, who still had her head on Haylin's shoulder, she looked down cursing and then replying quickly.

"We'll be there in in less than a minute, just… hold on, please,"

"Hurry,"

With that she snapped the phone shut and yanked the heart out of her pocket. "Will?"

She inhaled heavily before turning back around, "Nerissa is at Cornelia's"

Cornelia, who had been lost in her own nightmarish thoughts, was dragged from her hounding memories at the mention of the witches' name.

Will nearly tumbled over as the blonde moved abruptly, grasping hold of the heart she stared wide eyed, as did everyone else when the once catatonic girl towered over them, fire in her eyes and every word that came from hr mouth, dripped with hate and a sild promise.

"Open that fold, Will… I'm going to kill her."

* * *

Still staring, it didn't take Will long to react; she didn't want to wait, Matt was still there and helpless against her, and seeing how he was still struggling to cope, she didn't want to come back to find him back at square one and so slashing her hand down, was pushed through no sooner as the fold opened as Cornelia took charge and with her sworn oath still in their minds, went back to the other side with the vow of sorting Nerissa out before she claimed the heart of earth, and potentially harming Lillian doing so.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry, sorry… this is late.**

 **It was meant to have been up ages ago, but I got distracted by so many things it was ridiculous, though not all bad; partly because of the new Digimon game that has just come out; if anyone who has ever played them before could say, they suck you in and don't let you out until people come knocking, worried they haven't seen you in a week. Well, that was one time but what a week…**

 **Anyway, its like a Digi-drug and I got hooked and so this and everything else went wanting. I am sorry once again and thank al those that commented on the last chapter, they are much appreciated and to 'Tali' yes it finally happened, even more in this chapter and further still in the next. I have to say that the next update is the one I think readers (who are still there) have been waiting for and though I do say it a little biased, I truly think I have outdone myself and so look forward to putting that one up soon.**

 **Anyway, on with the story and happy reading, I don't own WITCH and any mistakes I apologise for now.**

 **Also forgot to add, some of the dialogue has been taken from the episode 'U is for United' and so I don't own that either.**

* * *

When Matt heard the door to the bedroom open he glanced around and frowned when Cornelia popped her head around. She spied the pair and smiled, her eyes focused on the little girl before reluctantly turning to Matt, something about how her eyes gleamed unnerved him and a sharp pain in his leg had him looking to find Napoleon sitting alert, his body tense and claws digging into his skin.

"Cornelia?"

She smiled in reply, as his eyes went to the door again. "Your back from the shop earlier than I thought. You get the cheesy bites that I asked for,"

The older girl pulled a regretful face as she stepped further into the room, "I'm sorry Matt, I couldn't find any."

He bobbed his head absently, all the while still aware that the cat was nearly drawing blood. Something was wrong, but he didn't want to scare Lillian and so cocked his head to the side, before a smile appeared and shrugged.

"Well what can you do,"

As he smiled once more and returned to Lillian, a small noise saw Cornelia move closer to them; she flashed the pair a bright smile as Lillian eyed her sister with wariness.

"Why are you smiling… did someone trip in front of you."

A contrived laugh left the older girls lips; though he had heard similar come from the blonde, there was something about it that chilled his body and with Napoleon still tense, he had to keep watch.

"No, you silly thing. I'm just happy to be back."

But Lillian wasn't buying it, she crossed her arms, a look of stubborn refusal on her face. "Nuh-uh… what are you _really_ doing in here? You never come in here if you can help it."

She sat back, a sullen look on her tiny face, "And you always help it."

The pair stared down at the quiet child. Matt had no idea just how bad Cornelia's relationship with her sister was, and it was clear Lillian resented her because of it, and if given the chance, she would welcome the opportunity to get closer. It seemed Cornelia seemed to have the same thought; or at least, he assumed, she had been acting weird and so was going to go speak to Will and the others. Perhaps someone _had_ fallen, it would explain the odd behaviour and so stood, his actions causing the others to turn to him.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled warmly at the younger girl before pointing towards the door, "Just going to get a drink, would you like one?"

Lilian thought about it but shook her head, she always had to get up more if she had something before bed and she enjoyed undisturbed sleep, as he then turned to Cornelia whose eyes had never left the little girls face.

"Corny, you want something,"

The first sign that he should have sensed something wrong—other than the cat—was just how intent she seemed to focus on Lillian, the second and the biggest, the one that had his heart frozen dead with ice, was when he was moving towards the door, eyes still on the other girl, as she waved her hand and he nodded, turning around and was almost out.

"Nothing for me either, dearheart."

As soon as the words left her lips, whatever air matt had in his lungs fled; his chest seized to the point of pain and if not for Napoleon, who had been watching in great detail as soon as Cornelia had entered the room and noticed his reaction, if not for his insistence of them to keep walking and not give anything away, then Matt sure would have turned and once seeing his horrified face, she would have known he knew.

So with as much force as he could muster, merely hefted the cat under one arm, gave a scant look back and waved with his others, before leaving as quickly as he could but not enough to rouse her suspicion and closed the door.

"Not all the way!"

He looked down as Napoleon shook his head, "We need to keep an ear open… something's not right."

Matt gave a broken laugh before nearly running down the corridor; as soon as he rounded the bend, he placed the feline on the floor and dove into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialling Will; not realizing that she was in another realm and wouldn't likely get his call, but he waited with baited breath.

He almost burst into relieved tears at the sound of her voice, idly he heard someone speaking but focused on her as he began to speak. Napoleon watched as he explained that the one now clearly not Cornelia had arrived, and on getting her promise that she was coming straight back, sharp eyes narrowed as Matt put the cell down, but clutched it like a lifeline.

"She did a number on you, didn't she kiddo?

Another half laugh as he slid down the wall, hands closing over his head, images having already returned were now flooding his mind and he fought the keep his breathing even. Unsure of what good he could do, Napoleon moved and placed a comforting paw on his arm, as Matt moved his hand slightly to see the cat staring at him and smiled weakly, just as a flash of bright blue had them turning and just as she promised, the five of them had returned.

* * *

"Matt!"

Will immediately threw herself at his side as soon as she spied his state, the others all milled around as Cornelia gave a fleeting glance to how he was; if Nerissa could do this to him and was barely in the room with her, then what did that say for her… but she had to do this, Lillian was in danger, and so facing the way of the bedrooms, made to move past them but was stopped as a hand gripped hers and turned to find Irma shaking her head.

"What are you doing? Let… go…of…me!"

As the blonde tried pulled her arm free, but was held firm as the brunette stood her ground and dragged her back.

"You can't just go rushing in there; not only will you confuse the hell out of your sister by seeing two of you, but Nerissa might decide to act there and then… we need to think of this logically."

"Then think fast! My sister is in there with a psycho bitch and who the hell knows what she is saying!"

Haylin stood and tried to help calm her, but it was clear that they needed to think of something soon otherwise the older girl would do what she simply wished and so heaving a now introverted Matt to his feet, Will glanced around, the beginnings of a plan already in her mind.

"Alright, here's what I'm thinking we can do… but it's going to take all of us," she cast her gaze to Matt, the quiet boy had been looking down on hearing her words; he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face her… if ever, but a hand that wasn't Will's had him looking up, and was surprised to see it was Cornelia—the real one.

"I know this is asking a lot of you, and I know that what you feel is beyond what you can cope with," she held up a hand to stop his remark, his seldom snappish tone at how could she know when Will had told him she had yet to remember, and watched as she lifted her gaze to his and just like that, he knew.

Seeing the look of unadulterated trauma, shining like a horrible beacon of light in her tearful eyes, he found himself unable to draw his gaze from the azure orbs that reflected his own misery and despair, and slowly nodded. He had to do this, not just for himself but for the little girl who was unaware of the danger she was in and so nodded once more, a new surge of determination rising within him.

"What do I do,"

* * *

The bang that echoed around the room saw Lilian and the false Cornelia jump in their seats and both snapped their heads to see the door burst open, smacking against the wall, just as Matt stumbled through and landed on his stomach. It was silent for a moment as the two simply looked on and watched as he lifted himself up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Heh—heh… hi,"

"Matt! What are you doing?"

Lifting himself to his knees, he sat back and with a mental push he lifted a hand to his head, scratching the back of it nervously, as he replied.

"I was err… walking back from the kitchen and, I'm sorry, C, but Huggles is in your room… and so is Napoleon."

Nerissa stared at the embarrassed looking boy blankly; so what if a mangy rodent and dirty little fleabag was in the insipid girl's room; it was nothing to do with her and so made her feelings for the interruption known by glaring dangerously at him, only for Lillian to make a noise and face her.

"Oooh, you best go get them out."

Nerissa stared at the smiling girl. "What do you mean?"

Watching as Lillian rolled her eyes, "Do you want to be sleeping in a bed full of fur? You yelled the last time Napoleon got into your room and I'm not having you scare my cat again. So go get him."

Unsure of what to say, Nerissa opened her mouth, before turning towards Matt as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Go get them for me," but saw from her peripheral, Lillian shaking her head. "What now?"

"Mum said you aren't supposed to have boys in your room. Though I know you don't have a boyfriend."

Gritting her teeth, Nerissa restrained from snapping and despite the ever growing need to reach out and shake the child stupid, she forced herself calm and smiled fictitiously in a bid to cover her lingering thoughts.

"But they're not here, and I won't tell if you won't,"

Evidently that was the wrong thing to say, as she observed the small girl smiling wickedly, crossing her little arms and laying back against her headboard.

"You might not… but I will… unless you do something for me,"

Oh, she'd do something alright; it involved a tall building and a screaming child clinging desperately to its side, as she went to speak but before she could utter a word, a hand grabbed her arm and she felt herself being pulled from the chair as Matt exaggerated his sigh and shook his head.

"It'll take two minutes, then you can come back in here and I can go sit in the living room."

Wanting to punish all in the house for their insolence but the prospect of finally being left alone with the child, stopped Nerissa from cutting her old knight down with what she very much wanted to say, and allowed herself to be pulled from the room; as she glanced back and saw the victorious smirk alighting the tiny face, just as the door closed behind her.

Only she didn't get far, no sooner had Matt tugged her out, did he drop her arm like it was burning metal and she felt herself being pushed viciously backwards, her back slamming against the wall and she opened her eyes from where they had shut reflexively, to find the dark stares of the WITCH girls and looking to the one pinning her, blue eyes flashed murderously, and she came face to face with her mirror image. None of them spoke for a moment, the pregnant silence ripening with tension as she faced the angry group and found that Matt had disappeared, before a slow, calculating smirk spread across her lips.

* * *

"Well isn't this sweet, my own fan club,"

Nails pinched into her skin and she fought the urge to grimace as the real Cornelia scoffed contemptuously.

"I made a promise to myself, that one day I would kill you for what you have done. And what luck, seemed you were stupid enough to come right to me."

Nerissa stared deep into blue eyes; eyes that were blazing with a craze that only a person who had seen or committed grievous atrocities and chuckled.

"I was wondering when it would strike,"

Still full of disdain for the woman wearing her face, she breathed in deeply, as if to get her bearings before replying.

"Change back. Only one person can pull off this look, and it sure as hell isn't you."

The others waited as both Cornelia's stared at each other, until Nerissa smirked and with a mocking tilt of her head, reversed the glamour she had worn as she finally looked back at them with her true self. Before her eyes made their way back to Cornelia.

"Don't be so mad, I was only keeping Lillian company. Being the big sister, she so desperately wants, but fails to have,"

"You touch a single hair on her head, and I swear to whatever is listening, I'll make your life miserable—however short that will be,"

"Has anyone ever told you, that you talk to much." Nerissa's mocking eyes danced with delight at the blondes' snarl.

"Has anyone ever told you that you breathe too much. Something that can be corrected right now,"

The intention of causing her great harm was clear in her eyes, swimming among the rage and despair as the nails digging into the woman's skin was becoming sharp enough to draw blood. Nerissa glanced down at indents to her arms. Did the girl really think she would be allowed to get away with this? And so, just as Cornelia finally went to strike, Nerissa beat her to it and reached out; her own hand cupping the side of the blonde's cheek.

Like a switch had flicked, the rest became alert as all movement on Cornelia's part suddenly faltered, a sharp intake of hitched breath was heard and the smug look adorning Nerissa's face as the woman then moved her thumb, allowing it to run across the smooth skin.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a person whose been kind enough to look after your adorable little sister, while you've been so busy with other things, that even going to another realm seemed more important than family,"

"Pff—what would _you_ know about family." Green eyes flickered to Irma, who had been itching to get closer but was being held back by Taranee who also was looking murderous, but had more sense not to make a move.

"Admittedly not as much as I would like; but that will soon change when I get the power to do so,"

She returned her gaze back to Cornelia who was still frozen, and leaned in close to her ear. The others all tensed, ready to fight if need be as the woman whispered so only the blonde could hear.

"You can be sure I'll get Lillian's to; it might not be today, but it will be soon… and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Her words were enough to snap the earth guardian out of her memories but by that Nerissa had already pushed her back, a derisive sneer on her face as Haylin quickly moved to steady the older girl, and stood taller, more imposing now that she wasn't pinned against the wall.

"Empty threats will hardly protect your sister," with that she moved and walked, almost lazily and slashed her sceptre downwards creating a fold, stopping just before going through and turned her head to find them watching.

"You can be assured that I _will_ be back,"

Before she made her way through and vanished, leaving the hallway deserted save for the five friends, as the four behind the blonde have each other worried glances, before setting their gaze on the still immobile blonde, staring at the spot Nerissa had been and having not said a word against the ominous promise.

But her words weren't what had the others worried, no, what had them concerned was what the woman had done not moments before her exit. Cornelia had been a wildfire of anger they could hardly keep from returning to confront her; but now… now it looked like all the fight had been drained out of her and now she was just allowing them to hold her, body void of anything pertaining to the wrathful storm she had been not so long ago.

* * *

"…Cornelia?"

A beat went by before a low voice responded. Still facing the hallway, the blonde let out a small breath.

"She just won't give up, will she?"

Though they all knew the answer, none of them dared say it; they didn't want to worsen the mood any more and instead of speaking, Haylin moved to stand behind her, arms enclosing the taller girl as she placed her head against her back and squeezed gently.

The others watched the embrace, silently wishing they could just take her hurt away, and as Taranee glanced meaningfully at Will, it was then the red-head recalled the gesture Nerissa had used to stop the blonde from attempting to strangle her, and so was about to speak when another, smaller voice beat her to it.

"Cornelia?"

Turning, they spied Lillian peeking her head out the door, a small smile on her face and eyes light with joy at the sight of her bigger sister.

"Cornelia,"

"Get back to bed,"

Her voice remained quiet and, so they had a hard time hearing, as did Lillian who went to take a step out of her room, but jumped when Cornelia suddenly whipped around, eyes blazing once more with wild that looked scary to them, never mind a small child, as she looked to her.

"I said, get back in bed…NOW!"

No one moved, no one breathed, no sound could be heard except for the harsh panting in the older blonde's chest as very slowly, Lillian's lip started to tremble; the look of joy quickly replaced by betrayal and hurt as she stepped slowly away. The expression brought back the vivid memory of when Nemesis had returned and was in her room; she had threatened Lillian who wore the exact same face she sported now, before fleeing back into her room and slammed the door behind her, but not before they had the chance to hear her proclaim her hate for the older girl, as everything went silent once more.

Silence fell once more, with the others not knowing what to say or do, but turned as a small scoff saw Cornelia shake her head, a deprecating smile on her face,

"You're not the only one." Before she knelt down and ran both hands over her face, tiredness and sadness mixed over her graceful features; an emotion none of them had seldom ever seen on the always so confident girl, as Irma bent down besides her, an arm going around her back in a rare show of comfort as they all knew just how much the brunette sucked at consoling people.

"Don't listen to her; Lillian doesn't hate you," she ignored the disbelieving laugh and carried on. "Whatever Nerissa said to her, she said so with the aim of trying to divide you further—"

"Well she's winning, isn't she?" Cornelia lifted her head and turned to stare at the other girl, weariness etched over her face, as Irma slowly nodded. It was a well-known fact that they didn't get on, but she also knew from her own experiences as a big sister, that was just the way things went.

"Look, I fight with Chris all the time; we can be at each-others' throats one day, and hugging the next."

"Don't lie,"

Irma paused, before nodding. "Alright, fine, we don't go as far as _hugging_ , but we are nice to each other…ehh… some days—look, the point is, that no matter how much you think you hate each other, you'll always there for her, and Corny."

The blonde lifted her head and fought the lump in her throat at the rare grave look she was getting from the brunette.

"Now that Nerissa is after her; you'll have to do everything in your power to make sure she's safe."

And she would. No matter what happened, Lillian would always be safe. With that in mind she slowly nodded; it wasn't about her at this moment, she'd have to push down all that she had been feeling and still felt, Lillian needed to her and she wasn't about to let her down, no matter what the younger girl might have felt about her.

Irma smiled, helping her to her feet, just before patting her on the arm and with another smile in the others direction, made for the closed door. She didn't bother knocking, it wasn't as if she'd get an answer and so very slowly pushed on the handle and peeked inside.

"Lillian?"

Only to pull her head back quickly when something sold—she suspected her plastic cup—sailed close to where she had been and hit the wall, behind her the others could only gape as the older blonde's face dropped and darkened, with Irma leaping to pull her back from where she was going to retaliate.

"She's angry,"

"Not…the only…one… get of me!"

"Just go and make it right… without fighting!" before shoving her inside as Cornelia stumbled her way through, shutting the door quickly, Irma missed the scathing glare she got and sighed in relief, turning back to the others.

"Shall we go and see how Matt is?"

Will, who had been impressed with how she handled the sensitive situation, smiled and nodded, as they turned and made their away to where Matt had taken to hiding, hoping to help him as much as they could the other girl.

Inside the room, Cornelia was still glaring death at the closed door, just as Lillian, herself glaring, spoke.

* * *

"What do _you_ want."

Giving one last stink eye at the innocent piece of wood, the older girl slowly turned to see her sister sitting under her blankets, eyes still full of anger and hurt at how she had been treated; Cornelia gazed at her for a while, unsure of how to respond, for all she had told herself before, she had never actually spent close proximity with the younger girl that wasn't forced. She admitted that she couldn't stand being around her for longer then she absolutely had to and so now, had no idea on how to proceed. Standing awkwardly, she bit down on the side of her cheek, as Lillian continued to glare.

"Well,"

"Just! Shut it—alright, I'm thinking here…"

Ok so not the best thing to say, but what was they really expecting? This was how she acted and so this was what she was most familiar with… she sighed and closed her eyes; it wasn't the way to go though, being mean as a defence might have worked before, but this time it was different… this time Lillian was on the line.

She exhaled again and lifted her head, facing the stern gaze. Lillian frowned when the next words coming out of the other girl's mouth were muted and she strained to hear them.

"What?"

Inwardly Cornelia was gritting her teeth, never before had she had to apologise for anything; even when made she always found a way around it, but now that she was saying it from the heart, it was a lot harder then she had only fleetingly assumed. But it was needed, she needed Lillian's trust and, so it physically hurt her, then she would apologise.

That said she would still rather bite her tongue than say it again and so with forced loudness, she pushed the words from her mouth.

"I said I'm sorry."

It was a testament to just how unknown that word was in her vocabulary as she watched the glare drop, replaced by shock and she rolled her eyes before moving over and sitting on the end of her bed.

"Don't ask me to say it again, as you know I won't, but it's true. I was just having a bad moment and you caught me in it, so… you know."

Still hesitant to believe her, Cornelia saw the flash of uncertainty in her eyes and cursed herself for being so mean and so did her best to smile as comfortingly as she could; but this proved to be a detriment as Lillian recoiled.

"Please don't do that,"

Confused the older blonde shrugged. "Do what?"

"Smile! I know that only happens when something bad has happened and it's creepy."

Struggling to remain placid, Cornelia clicked her tongue, trying to find a way to appease the younger child before she cut her losses and walked out; by a saving grace the door opened, and they turned to see Matt peek around the doorway.

His gaze settled upon the pair and Cornelia felt her stomach sink as Lillian's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Matt!"

"Hey princess," before edging his way inside and moved closer to them. "Sorry about before,"

"That's alright," before she turned back to Cornelia, "Did you get Mr. Huggle's from your room?"

Bewildered she glanced to Matt who was staring, slightly sheepish as she faced the younger girl again, unsure of what to say to the odd question.

"…Yeah—yes, I did, and he's… fine now,"

Lillian shrugged and turned back to Matt, leaving the other girl confused but listened to their conversation.

"Have you come to read me that story now?"

At that Cornelia arched a brow, it was surprising that she should have asked as normally the only person she would let her read anything too was their Mother, and she wouldn't have ever done and so she leaned back on her arm and stared at just how much Lillian seemed to enjoy his presence.

"She must seriously like you," he lifted his head and saw the amusement in her eyes, he returned the grin but was soon distracted as Lillian bounced back onto the bed as she had already picked a book before holding it out to him. Taking the hardback, Matt glanced at the cover a frown slightly covering his mouth.

"Tell you what princess, how about,"

He placed the book carefully at his side before giving the little girl a grin. "How about a different bedtime story."

Looking dubious Lillian didn't say anything for a moment. "Like what?"

With that he shrugged, his beaming smile in place and Cornelia couldn't help but note just how absorbed Lillian seemed to be; he truly was a social beacon and those around just gravitated towards him with or without thought. She watched as he leaned over, a scheming smirk as he spoke, before they both turned to her.

It was then she realized she had not been listening and found herself getting uncomfortable under their gazes.

"What?"

"Matt said you wouldn't be able to tell me a better bedtime story then he could," blue eyes flickered to where the boy sat smugly; knowing just how competitive she could be, was deliberately baiting her, but at the same time could see the genuine warmth that lay within and knew he was also trying his best to help them mend.

Silently their gazes stayed on each other, but not for long as Lillian, not liking being ignored, interrupted them.

"Well?"

Pushing herself up, she faced the younger girl, seeing the look of indifference in her face, caused from the other times she had blown her sister off, hence her slowly growing reason for only having the older woman reading to her, before she nodded.

"Alright; if Matt wishes to eat his own words, then he'll do so story style."

Before lifting her gaze and catching the slight chuckle before she shifted her weight and sat more securely on the bed.

"So, what story is it?"

Facing her sister, Cornelia took a moment to try think of one she could remember from her own experiences of bedtime reading, but frowned when none came to mind and still seeing the look doubt on the younger child's face, but now with the faint look of earlier happiness. Had she really been that cruel that even a brief night of attention seemed to make her happy? Once more the guilt that she had managed to beat back rose it head and she looked down slightly.

"Cornelia?"

"Alright, how about the one where with the evil sorceress."

The tiny face scrunched as Lillian tried her best to figure out if she had heard it before or not, but eventually shook her head and looked back to the older girl.

"I haven't heard it before,"

"Well of course you haven't; it's a Cornelia Hale special." She patted the pillow as Lillian very tentatively moved back under the covers, settling down and waiting silently but still with caution on her face.

"The evil sorceress named…" she bowed her head, searching for a name as she caught the sight of Matt taking a seat across from them; and as their eyes caught she knew the exact one and so stretched out along the side of the younger girl, tilted her head and carried on.

"The evil woman was named Nerissa, and she wanted to drain the princess all her magical powers… but luckily for her had five fairy protectors—"

"Who were they?"

She smiled at the eagerness in her tone before pausing once more to think. "Their names are… Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin…"

"You? Like you'd protect me,"

The older blonde rolled her eyes but amended her previous words. "Fine… _four_ — _four_ fairy protectors, and one side-line observer—"

With the status quo back in order, Lillian let out a small yawn, snuggling down under her covers. "I might like this story… I just wish it was real,"

Cornelia nodded absently, not comprehending the weight of her words and instead carried on telling her tale, unawares of what was happening outside.

* * *

Whilst the story telling got underway, down the stairs and in the living room, Will and the rest were taking advantage of the Hale's entertainment room when it happened; the abrupt change of everything had them spinning wildly as they struggled to work out what was going on, at the other side of the room, Irma dropped the remote to the console she was playing with.

* * *

"I didn't do it!"

"Of course you didn't," Will said eyes rolling at the obvious remark, before she looked down to her guardian uniform, the uniform she didn't call for.

"Well this is all very arbitrary," Taranee had been also looking around. "Will… you didn't happen to untie us when I wasn't listening, did you?"

The leader shook her head, "I didn't do this—any, of this!" throwing her hand out to stress her point.

"Then who did?"

"Let's go find out,"

Matt had been silent, happily listening to the story when a small buzzing struck his ear, he frowned and swatted the bug from him and return to the fiction playing out when he heard it again, this time it was his voice, clear as day.

"Will!?"

"SHHH!" she placed a tiny hand on his lips before nodding to the door, catching on, he nodded and glanced towards the sisters still engrossed before licking his lips and grabbing the cat before sneaking out.

They met the others in the living room, or the great hall as Matt glanced around, awed at the new surroundings before turning back to Napoleon who was speaking.

"The good news is that Nerissa didn't do any of this, the bad news… Lillian did. All of this, the castle, the fairy protectors… the bed time story, it has the kid wishing again. And she turned you little dolls, into… littler dolls."

The girls were agape. "How!"

"She's created a glamour zone around the building; from our point of view, everything has changed, though from those looking in, nothing is different. Though once anyone enters the affected zone, they see a castle and they wont even notice the change. And the kid did it all, by wishing… that's how powerful she has become."

The news brought a sense of dread to the foursome. If this was just a bit of what she could do now, then what was the full potential when she learned the truth?

"I guess Lillian really is the heart of earth."

Will nodded unhappily. She knew this would bring Nerissa back in full and she wasn't sure if they could fight her off as they currently stood. She glanced a look up at Napoleon, the feline towering above them and let out a sigh.

Definitely where they stood.

"With her fairy protectors standing watch, the princess felt safe enough to sleep," before throwing a meaningful glance her sisters direction, but frowned as the look returned was anything but hopeful.

"Nice try,"

The older blonde shrugged. "Worth a shot… alright—"

"This story is boring!" Lillian suddenly jumped out of bed, kneeling up she glared at the older girl. "Nothing is happening… I thought this Nerissa was going to attack!"

Nostrils flared as Cornelia felt the urge to push her off the side grow, but she tamped the need down before glaring at the sullen looking child.

" _Fine_ … Nerissa suddenly attacked the peaceful group, caught off guard by the false quietness around them."

* * *

Outside the castle, a crack of green saw the return of Nerissa. The ex-guardian spun around, bewildered by the force that had brought her, before her eyes caught sight of the castle and narrowed in thought; more flashes saw her guardian's arrive just as soon as she had, having also been forcibly dragged to earth and before she could even make sense of what was going on, an overwhelming need to destroy something filled her chest and she glanced around the other guardians, a smirk appearing as a noise had her turning around, delight overlapping her urge to ruin when the sight of the other group of guardian appeared, brought forth in a similar manner.

"Well, well, well"

The cold smirk increasing at the sound and look of their fear. "Shall I assume, the child's power has grown just a tad out of hand?"

The innocence of her tone did little to mask the look of predatory anticipation growing within her eyes, as the opposing Guardians, at an obvious disadvantage, shrunk back in worry.

"See, this is what niceness gets you!" Irma's lament echoed around them as they faced the titans in front of them.

"I should have just kicked her instead."

Will wanted to agree; though she knew Cornelia either didn't know or had major faith in their abilities, either way she knew they had to face this battle and so braced herself, others following suit.

"Matt will fill her in, right now we just need to… not die."

With that they split up, each taking the opposing element as they struck each other, as the battle begin.

* * *

"Thing's looked desperate for the good little fairies," Cornelia had to smile at the look of intense eagerness as Lillian kept her eyes solely on her.

"Nerissa and her minions were on the verge of plucking their wings."

"No!... then what happened?"

Before she could finish Matt quickly emerged; he scurried inside, a look of extreme worry on his features.

"Nothing—nothing happened."

But it seemed the age-old hobby of telling tales, had unified the sisters as they both turned to him, two sets of blue eyes narrowed at his keenness to end their time together.

"You can't end the story there! We need to know what happened next!"

Cleary agitated, Matt looked to his watch before turning back to them. "Ah—well how about a different story… one a little less glamorous."

Not liking his substitute at all, Lillian threw herself back, her stubborn pout back on her face.

"You're rather quiet boring, aren't you Matt. You don't get the whole bedtime story thing."

Cornelia had to stifle the laugh bubbling, casting a side glance to the now put out boy, she smiled and followed Lillian up the bed, Napoleon doing the same.

"Oh I get it, Princess. Stories can be…" he moved to sit down next to them, slightly dominating their time as he spoke and overshadowing whatever Cornelia was going to say. He paused at the sound of the haughty sniff, but carried on talking.

"Powerful—stories can be so magical that they can even… _change your life_." The last words were a little louder than intended, making the blonde look back at him with confusion.

But he had already said too much; what did he know about the art of story-telling, what did he know about the noble art of making a small child look at them with adoration as Lillian did to her now and so pushed him aside.

"You're really not helping," she dismissed his scowl and focused on the younger girl who was nodding eagerly to her words.

"Besides, it's the basic rule of how stories go; the odds are always stacked against the good guys first—OOF!"

Her head whipped around, and her murderous glare landed on the culprit of the flying teddy as it smacked the side of her head, but found his own stare just as grumpy.

He chuckled limply as three sets of eyes stared at him, and he figured it was time to turn the odds as he picked up from the blonde.

"Then, the good fairies, after lulling the evil ones into a false sense of security; figured it was time for them to use their secret weapon… super growth power!"

Cornelia shook her head and sat back, ' _way to ruin a perfectly good story'_ she thought moodily and crossed her arms, listening to the two continue to destroy her fantastic tale.

"Ok, as much as this is confusing… I could get used to being this tall."

Irma laughed as she glanced down, smirking now that the tables had turned and laughed once more at how quickly they had flown back to Nerissa who herself was looking cautious at the abrupt turn in fortunes.

"No, no… NO!" Matt reared back at the harshness of her tone. "You can't just change the rules," at their side, Cornelia smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, thank you." Before taking it as her cue to move back and take over.

* * *

"Next time you even get a hint of me being nice, Will, I want you to do something." The brunette was now back to looking upwards, wondering what the hell was going on in that house, as she was shoved to the side as a blast of air missed her by inches. The red-head looked at her, barely missing her own attack.

"What?"

"Hit me… I mean, just seriously smack me one. I'm nice and this is the thanks we get?"

* * *

"This isn't a comic book, this is a fairy tale,"

"And fairy tales don't have super growth power," once again she nodded, grateful to have an ally as Matt scoffed.

"Hello, beanstalk—"

But Cornelia was on a role, eyes alight with the possibilities, she turned back to her sister. "Fairy tales have Princesses, prince Charming and the best of all… Dragons."

"NO!"

But it was too late, Mat watched in horror as Lillian excitedly nodded and clapped her hands. The sinking feeling that had been growing, sunk his gut completely. How was he going to explain this one to Will?

* * *

"Would somebody just please hit her!"

After being terrified out of their wits by the arrival of a Dragon; first small but then changed to gigantic proportions, Will knew this was getting out of hand, if she had said that then Irma most likely would have responded by calling her stupid. Perhaps she was right but as of now, enough was enough. Dodging yet another assault by the far hotter flames of the scaly walking inferno, the leader heaved a desperate breath before glancing around and finding Taranee.

"Call for Cornelia! You have to get her to stop this!"

The fire wielder nodded just as desperately and retreated back to avoid hits whilst she was busy. Opening her mind, she focused on the earthy source she used to identify the other guardian with and smiled when she caught her aura.

' _Cornelia, listen to me and for the love of Kandrakar, listen good.'_

Said girl listened to the new voice in her head, fear stilling her heart and ice flooding her veins as she absorbed the words Taranee was dodging a reptile to yell at her. The image of her shock must have been noticeable as soon she heard Lillian speak.

"Cornelia, what's wrong?"

Matt turned to find her horrified expression and let out a sigh as finally she understood just what her wild imagination was leading to, as she caught his gaze.

"What have we done!?"

Suddenly all those times Matt as trying to get her to stop now made sense, as she watched him try to push his luck once more and stretched out his arms, a phoney yawn leaving his lips.

"Well, I am just beat," she nodded and followed suit at the subtle glance he gave her.

"Yes… so tired, so very tired."

But that wasn't good enough. Wide awake and not at all ready to end the story, Lillian shook her head.

"We can't end this now! If I don't know what'll happen, I'll have nightmares trying to think."

"For the love of god, do not think!"

She eyed the way Cornelia almost threw herself closer, as the older girl smiled half-heartedly.

"We also need to save the Princess. We can't let her down."

A sombre moment fell over the room at her words. The way she said them brought back the inner vow Cornelia had made and she stared at the imploring younger girl, the little face lit up in earnest as she silently begged her to carry on.

"Alright… one final quest, to keep the princess safe."

* * *

Matt soon left the room, having seen the empty bottle on the side of her cabinet, she was all for letting him finish the story as she went to get her some juice, but Lillian was adamant that she be the one to end the tale, leaving the boy to fulfil her ask and he smiled once before leaving the room, taking the cat and Mr. Huggles with him.

Now alone once more Cornelia turned back to the younger girl, still eagerly awaiting the conclusion, she smiled and leant back along the side of her, having surprised herself by enjoying the time they had spent together and smiled once more.

"To save the princess and make one last stand against the evil witch; the princess called for her most faithful servant, her loyal knight Cornelia."

She stopped at the sound of giggling and glanced down to find the tiny girl covering her mouth. "What,"

"You, as a knight,"

Cornelia shrugged. "Well why not?"

At that the smile dropped and she frowned at the look of fearful disappointment that now took hold of Lillian's face.

"Lillian?"

"You said you wouldn't even protect me as a fairy… why would you do so if you were a knight."

That was a good point, as Cornelia took a moment to think it over; she had said that hadn't she? But as she glanced back to the unhappy expression, she had also meant what she had said about enjoying her time with her sister tonight, and she realized, with no short amount of startling clarity that she rather liked the look of happiness on her, and would do anything she could to make sure it stayed. There was also the promise she made and so slipping off the bed, she didn't miss the look of fear that flashed on her face as Lillian watched her go, regretting the words as she didn't want Cornelia to go back to hating her.

But to her surprise Cornelia didn't leave, instead she moved around to the other side and knelt down; taking her hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Because; her sister realized that even though it was Princess Lillian's kingdom, and she could do anything she wished, even her fairy protectors couldn't be there all the time. So, in order to make sure that nothing would ever happen, the princesses' big sister became a knight, a person more suited to protecting the one person she loved above all else… apart from her mum and dad that is."

Lillian blinked in shock. She had heard so many things over the years; that she was a pest, she was a nuisance and that they should have simply left her at the nearest clothes shop. Even that time she had threatened to bury her in the woods, but never once had she heard from her big sister, that she loved her… she wasn't sure if she believed it.

But on looking at the expression on Cornelia's face, the look of complete sincerity and how solid her grip was on her hand, it made the younger girl feel warm inside. But she needed to know more.

"And… this knight, would she protect the princess from anything?" Cornelia, for once, hated how low her voice was; the uncertainty lacing the words as Lillian peered up at her hesitantly. She had caused this, the doubt that she loved her and so with as much honesty she could show, she nodded.

"There is nothing in this kingdom or the next, that the princess's big sister would face for her; if there was anything that the princess could hold to heart, is that she could always find the knight there to fight whatever enemy is trying to harm her."

"…Forever?"

"And ever and ever,"

Silence fell over them, as Lillian looked down to their joined hands; Cornelia very gently ran her thumb over the soft skin and waited for her response as very slowly, a smile crept unbidden over the tiny face and she nodded.

"Princess Lilian would like that very much," Cornelia simply smiled in return, but it soon faded as Lillian suddenly sprung out of bed. The little girl rushed to her toy box and started rummaging through the myriad of items she had; throwing them behind her and leaving the older girl watching the raining shower of toys, confused.

"Lillian what are you doing?"

"Wait for it… where is it… hang on… hang on… got it!"

Before turning and producing a small sceptre. Still unsure of what was happening, she didn't react to the summons that Lillian made, until she was nearly dragged down to the carpet as a small hand found its way into her own and pulled.

"What are you—Lillian!"

But the younger girl didn't reply, instead she left her sister to wonder what was going on as she stood in front of her; an adopted regal posture and poise replacing her earlier slouch. Clearing her throat, Lillian made to move the sceptre until it finally hit her, and before she could place it on her shoulder, a hand reached out to stop her.

"Lillian, seriously, what are you doing?"

Sighing she dropped her stance, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "You said I had these powers, right?"

Cornelia nodded.

"And that Nerissa was after me because of them."

Another nod.

"And that once she's gone… more would come in her place."

Well Cornelia wasn't too sure what would happen in the future; the fight was here and now and so perhaps there was a chance of someone other coming along and trying to take over the universe. But at that moment she was just focused on getting rid of the old guardian, as she shrugged and looked back up.

"Probably, I don't know."

But that seemed good enough for Lillian who smiled and went back to placing the staff on her shoulder, but sighed once more as she was stopped yet again.

"Do you actually know what you're doing?"

The smaller girl frowned. She was pretty sure she knew how to handle a toy, so staring down at the other girl, her irritation growing, she nodded.

"Yes, I know what it is I'm doing now… just shut up already, you're ruining it,"

Cornelia highly doubted Lillian knew what she was doing, but what could she do to stop it? Well, a lot actually, but then a smaller, inner voice whispered into her ear; if Lillian really was unknowingly giving her what she imagined she was giving, then maybe it was for the best. She had made that promise to protect her from all that wished her harm, and if she lacked the one thing that they wanted. The heart. Then they would think her as nothing, but an ordinary child and she would be free to get on with her life; Lillian would be happy and blissfully unawares and she could keep her vow whilst at the same time, have the power that Nerissa so desperately wanted.

Enough to finish her off for good.

Besides, she figured she could give them back once the threat was over for good. By merely borrowing them, she could ensure that the world and the universe was a safer place for all those she loved to live in happily and free from those who would seek to hurt them purely for what they held.

So with a wave of her hand, she allowed her to continue as Lillian gave her a happy smile and reaffirming the words in her head that this was for the best.

Clearing her throat again, Lillian retook her regal composure. "I, princess Lillian, be-be—alright what is that word that people use again?"

Cornelia pulled her face. "You're asking me, it could be any word, how would I know?"

Sighing, Lillian dropped her back once more, a frown on her face at the obstacle that was her vocabulary; Cornelia watched the tiny brows pucker for a moment, before she shook her head.

"Never mind. I, princess Lillian, make you defender of my power, defender of my kingdom… by the way, what is my kingdom?"

Cornelia shrugged nonchalantly "Earth."

"Ok, wow, _big_ kingdom—right, alright-you are now the protector of earth. Go save my realm… save my fairies!"

* * *

At that moment in time Cornelia couldn't speak, for no sooner had Lillian spoken the words, a powerful wave of energy rushed over her. Flooding her entire body, searing every vein she had with a raw, diluted magic that could only have been on a cosmic scale. Over and over, it felt like every part of her being was being broken down and rebuilt, much like her transformation before, only this time the energy uplifted her, strengthened her... made her invincible. Inhaling shakily, she lifted her head to find Lillian staring at her happily. If this was what the younger girl held within her, she must have seriously been oblivious to not be affected by how it felt, as she clenched her hand, swearing every muscle in her body followed.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, hurriedly wanting to mask the monumental upgrade she had now received, but still couldn't mask the glow she felt her body was emitting now that she had the world's power coursing through her blood, very slowly she got to her feet and closed her eyes. A headrush of epic proportions making her sway a little as Lillian then tugged on her hand and shuffled them towards the bed, on tucking the little girl back under the covers she set about tidying the floor of all the discarded toys, on picking up the last teddy bear and placing it back inside the box, she turned when the door opened once more and Matt peeked back round the corner. He was carrying the requested items an wearing a slight frown whilst at his feet Napoleon stared at the younger girl to the older one, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"I wasn't sure which one she wanted so I made two—orange and blackcurrant," Turning towards the bed where Lillian replied.

"Orange please, Matt. I hate Blackcurrant." He smiled and made his way closer, shaking the juice bottle in between his fingers. "Good choice, princess, I don't like it either."

He went to turn around to ask if the older girl wanted the spare bottle, but blinked when his eyes landed on the empty spot Cornelia had been, before eyeing the door, puzzled about where she could have gone, just as Lillian grabbed his hand.

"Cornelia's busy, Matt finish the story,"

His head cocked slightly at her words. "What do you mean, she's busy… did you need something else from the kitchen?"

But the little girl shook her head, attention on the juice, she barely spoke as an afterthought. "No, she's gone to save my fairies."

Deciding that it was best to leave it until the older girl came back to know what was going on, he complied and sat back down, getting ready to finish the last of the tale as downstairs, Napoleon had finished listening to the information he had managed to wheedle out of the older blonde.

* * *

"I didn't trick her—really I didn't!" not liking the slightly accusatory look she was getting from the feline.

"She asked me if I would protect her, keep her safe from all those who tried to harm her; and despite what you might have seen or thought before, I would... of course I would."

She trailed off, unsure of what to add as he observed her carefully, letting his focus shift to her aura and found that her words were spoken with honesty and so opened them again and allowed her to continue.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think she must have assumed that these powers are a part of the story; because she had no problem giving them to me, and doesn't seem to realize that anything has changed."

"Hmm," he took a few minutes to process all that had been said. "And she doesn't feel any different?"

Cornelia shook her head. She was sure that her sister looked ok when getting back into bed, but she'd have to go back and ask Matt as she eyed his expression; at the side of them, Mr. Huggles had hopped up and was staring from one to the other, it seemed his time as an anthropomorphic beast creature had given him a lot more intelligence as finally Napoleon added his two cents.

"Well if the kid's fine and she doesn't seem to know any better, I'd say it's a good idea that perhaps you keep them for now." Placing his paw back on the divan from where he had been rubbing his furry chin.

"With them bound she was fine, but now they're active, even the smallest thing she says could lead to disaster; at least this way she can't get into any trouble. And since they are awakened, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra power against this Nerissa… I just hope you know what you're doing, tuts."

Well it was too late if she didn't, but she was confident given her experience with her own, that these would be a mere adjustment change. With the cat's seeming acceptance of the exchange and wanting to waste no more time, she gave the pair a fleeting glance, before she stood and started for the door. She just hoped the others were alright given how late she had left it to help, leaving the pair as the animals watched her go.

"Where are you going?"

"What any knight would do when their kingdom is under threat." She glanced over her shoulder and Napoleon shivered on catching sight of the quicksilver orbs flashing delightfully in a cruel manner, the sudden cold countenance was enough to have his fur standing on end.

"It seems there is a problem. A pest whose delusions have outgrown her intellect; and any who make Lillian unhappy, make me unhappy…" with nothing else said she turned back to the door and vanished to the outside.

You coming or not?"

* * *

Back on the roof, Nerissa couldn't believe her luck; the four insignificant specs that had been nothing, but trivial nuisances though constantly thwarted her, were now trapped helpless within her grasp. She wasn't sure if she should send the little child who made this all possible, a gift basket… but then decided that letting her live was reward enough. Looking down she squeezed her fingers and crowed at the breathless struggles the younger guardian gave as result.

"I feel so torn… should I crush you into pixie dust, or just feed you to the Dragon?" behind her, the massive reptile lowered its maw and growled lowly, eyes glowing at the thought of food, resulting in more struggles and making her laugh. It wasn't until she stopped that the Dragon vanished, gone suddenly in a flick of a wrist, as she looked around and saw that the magic holding the glamour was wearing off.

The tiny bugs in her fingers also slipped her grasp. She tried clutching that them, desperate to finish them off and snarled as they reappeared on the other side, back to their normal heights. As soon as she was able, Haylin glanced around her and sighed happily.

"I could get used to being 5,2 again… though I feel at least ten feet tall right now,"

Taranee hummed appreciatively and eyed the empty rooftop. "And look, not a Dragon or even a pesky bird in sight."

Irma smiled at that until the angry voice had them looking to find Nerissa staring balefully at them. "You fool's! this can only mean one thing. The heart of earth, its power… it's been siphoned."

"Well of course it has."

The new but very familiar voice had them all snapping their heads to the side, and upon seeing the familiar but much unwelcomed newcomer, the younger guardian leader felt her stomach plummet, as around her the others let out small noises of astonishment and panic.

"Nemesis!?"

Perched upon the side of the ledge, looking as demure like she wasn't, up until a few weeks ago, the bane of their waking lives, sat the familiar knight whose smile was just as wolfish and sharp as the last time they had seen it. No one said a word as icy eyes slowly wandered from one set of guardians to the other, before landing upon the woman whose own face portrayed the shock she once professed, never to feel.

"I couldn't simply leave it lying around like that… any old psychopath could just walk up and claim it."

Still not sure on what to say to the knight that they had all thought long absorbed, their silence seemed to amuse the known volatile angel as she chuckled throatily, still keeping her gaze upon the two groups in front of her.

"What? No warm welcome's, I'm hurt."

"How did you—" cold eyes flickered to Haylin, who shivered unwillingly, but that was the effect they had.

"What? Come back?" the silver haired knight supplied helpfully, as the air guardian nodded. As if she had asked the right question, a pleased smile spread lazily across her lips, eyes still as intent as ever upon the group as she leaned forwards, chin resting in her palm before she replied.

"Some people say that once a door has closed, it's closed for good, and it might have seemed that way when Nerissa so thoughtfully decided to use us to power those morons at her side," turning her gaze to the woman in question, their eyes met, and she smirked wider before carrying on.

"But for others, some doors just don't stay closed, no matter how many times you try shutting them. Nerissa here didn't so much as nudge this door open, but rather blasted it off it's hinges and threw away the key. It was never a matter of _if_ I would back, but _when;_ and now, thanks to Lillian, we can best friends forever.

The chilling words were like a slap in the face to Will and the others, they had thought they had seen all they could when facing a battle that neither side had control over; but now that one of their worst enemies had come back, they didn't know what to do. Luckily though, it seemed Nemesis didn't look like she was on the offensive, and so that was something at least.

"It's not just me either, a few old friends of mine also wish to say hello," she finished to the lows sounds of rumbling growls and to their already growing dread, two clawed hands gripped the side and they felt their hearts sink further as the massive frame of Khor leapt at the knight's side; his glowing eyes hungrily taking them in, just as to her right, another set of paws gripped the edge and a second beast of similar size appeared.

This one was comparable in looking frightening, but instead of the pure solid muscle Khor possessed, this creatures body was lithe; its muscles rippled with every move it made, it's eyes, though just as predatory were blue in colour and the pointed fangs from its cavernous maw glistened under the moonlight. Both hulking beasts stood idly at either side of the angel but never let up their intense stares.

"You are all familiar with Huggles, I see… now meet Napoleon,"

Will nearly choked at the name of the cat that she had, once upon a time, held in her arms as a tiny kitten on picking it up from the neighbour whose cat had produced a litter, now staring at a seven-foot, colossal creature that could surely bite her face off, anyone of them would and most likely were, feeling the same amount of dread at what else the angel of pride might have been hiding.

She allowed them to take in their presences and smirked at the despairing in Will's eyes, before moving to find Nerissa having gotten over her shock, was staring at them calculatingly.

"It has been a while since we last saw any of you, and now that greetings are out of the way, we can spend all the time in the world in catching up," her eyes moved once more between the two factions, still ravenous in their delight.

"So, tell me, what _have_ we missed."


	27. Chapter 27

**New chapter, finally up,**

 **Won't drag it out, would like to thank those that commented. Still nice to know people enjoy this, and I really hope you all enjoy reading this one.**

 **Don't own W.I.T.C.H, any mistakes I apologise for and... yeah, happy reading.**

* * *

' _So, what did we miss?'_

Still unable to speak, though not for lack of trying, Will had no idea what to say. The unexpected arrival of the once vanquished pair had completely thrown them all; but Irma somehow still managed to find time for words, as she leaned closer to the others.

"Kinda forgot how unnerving she could be—in an ultra-creepy way of course. She doesn't scare me."

"Of course," the brunette pitched the fire thrower, a scathing glare for the clearly disbelieving way she responded to her statement. Haylin merely nodded, eyes still trained on the silver knight who had now turned her attentions to Nerissa; the older guardian having overcome her surprise and was now smiling, a gentle fondness filling her sharp eyes.

"Unfortunately, not much. But you can't imagine how much _I've_ missed you, my sweet rose."

Her words had the knight cocking her head, "Oh?"

Ever the impassive one, Nemesis turned her perpetually detached gaze upon the other leader, as she eyed Nerissa nodding slowly, her expression still conveying mock remorse.

"Admittedly, I do regret what happened to you all. The loss of such wonderful allies has always left me feeling empty; but you're here now, you've come out stronger despite what happened… like the true knights of power you are. All of you; yourself, Khor and… Shagon?"

Her question had Will snapping out of her dazed reverie, panic sweeping her, she gazed wide eyed at the silver haired girl, hoping— pleading that wasn't the case. Matt was still struggling, and she knew that if that if he had regressed to his alter ego who had caused him so much torment, all her help would have been for nothing.

Though she would have done it still regardless; when it came to Matt there wasn't anything she wasn't willing to do, as Nemesis—still guarded in her actions—spoke.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Not everyone has the fortitude for survival, those that were weakest have been weeded out; and considering for the most part, he had been serving you blindly…" She left the question open, leaving them all to guess on the fate of the other angel's possible return. Will just had to get through this praying that wasn't the case. On the other side, Nerissa had said nothing in response to her vague statement. Though her eyes were narrowed with scrutiny, no doubt less than pleased with the answer, but soon her irritation fell away, replaced by a predacious smile only she was known for, before straightening herself and stood to her full height.

"I suppose we'll have to, but in the meantime… how about we put some nostalgia back into this dreadfully boring moment, by destroying the guardians together… for old times' sake."

There was an audible silence as all eyes rested upon the trio standing on the ledge. Like the many times before, the knights' expression was incomprehensible as Will and the others watched Nerissa extent her hand in a show of alliance; beside her, Khor's chest rumbled as his head tilted slightly to the new leader of their group, who was still expressionless as she eyed the seemingly offer of truce from the woman. Moment's passed in silence, and then, to Will's and the rest of the groups dread, a slow, wolfish smirk spread over her lips. Eyes flashing with glee, the red-head shivered as they then flickered to her, the mercury orbs dancing with unrestrained delight.

"I think… that is a fantastic idea,"

With her eyes icy still dancing with ravenous joy, Will watched as at her sides, both beast got themselves ready for a fight. Her words had seemingly stunned the older woman who was looking at her wide eyed, obviously not expecting such a response, but nevertheless was thrilled at the eagerness the knight showed at the thought of attacking; be it friend or foe, and figured that this side of the earth guardian was the side that despised Will's authority more than she valued their friendship.

"That is so delightful to hear, sweet one," before she faced the other group, victory clear in her own malevolent gaze. "Shall we?

Nemesis's smirked deepened as the others braced themselves. "You heard her boys; get the guardians."

The last word had barely left her lips when the two mountainous figures at her side leapt into the air; shifting into fighting stance, Will urged the magic to rise and be on guard, as inside, her chest tightened with betrayal. It wasn't until a pained cry had her looking up and for the second time in as many minutes, was stunned into shock once again as her hands fell uselessly to the sides and could only observe the scene in front of her.

Nerissa's smirk of triumph quickly fell at the sight of the two beasts attacking. She watched as the renamed Huggles swung his massive arm around to slam into Hallinor's stomach, as on his right, Napoleon struck Cassidy with a swift paw to her side.

* * *

"What are you doing!"

Anger rising, she rounded upon the knight that had yet to make a move, but was gazing upon the sight of the one-sided battle with amusement, before her eyes turned to those of Nerissa's, whose green was dark with rage and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Destroying the guardians like you asked… you _are_ the guardians, are you not? After all, these—"

She gestured towards the foursome still awed by what was going on.

"Are nothing but imposters. False claimants to a title that is rightfully yours and your groups alone. It was the reason you started this silly little crusade, wasn't it? To make sure everyone knew that,"

The younger girl clucked her tongue, an intake of air sucked in between her teeth, as she laughed. Much to Nerissa's ire, and spoke again. Just as Huggles knocked Kadma into the wall behind them.

"Don't get angry, just because you failed to make yourself clear. How can I attack those you call guardians, when you've already stated that they are anything but?"

Nerissa was silent, but her rage was clear to see, as a whoop from the other side saw Irma cheeringly madly. "Whoo! Go Corny—Nemesis—whoever. I knew under that hair was a brain somewhere."

The knight in question threw the brunette a scathing glare. "There's still time Irma, I'm sure if I ask nice enough, one of them could miss-swing and hit the wrong person instead."

Wisely Irma fell quiet as with one last kick, the older guardians went rolling to the other side, defeated and beaten they lay limply leaving only their leader still standing as Nemesis turned back to the last woman standing. Seconds later the three on the floor had a newcomer, as Nerissa was flung bodily across the roof and landed harshly in front of them. Lifting her head, it was only then did she observe the first flashes of emotion coming from the inexpressive knight, and it was disdain. Nemesis lowered her eyes to where the four lay, disgust mixed with superiority radiated from her, as she cast her eyes to the fallen woman.

"Being grounded suits you, Nerissa. Gives us proof that you are after all, merely mortal."

Pure loathing rolled in waves off the older woman, who quickly threw herself back onto her feet, eyes flashing wildly with burning fury at the mockery and lack of respect, as she sneered-teeth clamped together so tight, they could have snapped as she gripped her staff tightly. The sight of her renewed anger was enough to have the angel smiling, a look of amusement adorning her delicate face.

"Now if only Shagon _was_ here… I'm sure he'd have enjoyed every second of this,"

Using her fury to augment her attack, Nerissa brought her staff down as a torrent of pure lightening burst from the seal and shot straight towards the rogue trio; Huggles and Napoleon both leapt out of the way as Nemesis took to the air, the bolt missing them by miles and carried on into the night sky; snarling at the failed attempt, Nerissa went to aim again but found her feet being swept from underneath her, as she went toppling once more.

Apparently the first strike was all that was needed to declare it open season, as the two-beasts returned to the middle was enough to have Will finally prompting the others into action, as with a nod to Taranee; the fire wielder clicked her fingers as a flame burst into life, with another sweep of her hand the embers circled the older group, trapping them inside the deadly ring, but not enough to burn them as Nerissa staggered back to her feet, her face twisted with outrage.

"You are all _fools_ if you think these fires can contain us—contain me!"

Wil this time, was the one to speak, as she stepped closer. "Long enough to send you on your way,"

The raven-haired woman smiled, but it was ugly, filled with malice as she sneered in reply.

"My seal holds the power of two hearts-powers in which you can't ever hope to regain,"

Will was about to respond, to refute her statement, when a flutter of large wings had them looking to see Nemesis had returned to the ground, both Huggles and Napoleon had re-joined her, and much to their astonishment, she was laughing. The sound resonating around them like a breeze. None of them spoke, for fear of disturbing whatever madness had finally seemed to take hold of the precarious behaving angel. Well, Will was prepared to wait, Nerissa had no such compunction as she turned her head to stare at the pleased looking younger girl. A scornful look of contempt on her face.

"Have you finally lost it? The memories getting to be a bit too much?"

The knight's laughter died down, cold eyes pierced the smug looking woman, but soon her smile was back as she spoke.

"I'm going to let that go," she cut off when Irma gasped theatrically; never one to miss a moment to tease the older girl, even in perilous moments like this, she grinned and quickly waved the other girl on, letting her get back to her spiel as the angel rolled her eyes but returned them to the trapped woman. They watched as she gazed at her, seemingly looking for something before she finally spoke back up, having found what it was she was looking for.

"You really have no idea, not even an inkling… how very disappointing."

More than one person was a tad more than confused as they looked from one to the other; trying to work out what it was that had Nemesis so tickled, but to their ongoing bafflement, it seemed Nerissa had just as much luck as they did. A thing the self-proclaimed, soon to be, leader of the universe did not like, as she glared at the younger girl.

"Which would be? And do speak quickly dear, this is getting very boring."

But much to her further annoyance, the girl just smiled wider—knowing, as she kept her gaze upon the older guardian; as if she knew a secret the woman had yet to be privy off and was making fun of her for it; if that was the case, when she did get out of their she would be sorry.

"I think…" Nemesis finally spoke after another long minute of observation, "That someone's been exaggerating just a little about their capabilities… "

* * *

Unable to be nothing more than spectators once again, the others watched on, all the while still having no clue about what really was going on, other than the obvious return of a once enemy, the sight of the others around Nerissa standing, as Cassidy, on Nerissa's orders, went to blast the fire away, but was stopped by a gust off air that sent her sprawling once more, Haylin smiling as she lowered her hand. Angered at being stymied and still raging at being mocked, Nerissa returned her gaze to the younger girl; contempt on her face and each word dripped with malice.

"You've got nothing. I know my own strength and it is far greater than what you or that little group of no one's could ever possess. Even with the heart of Kandrakar, my power is absolute. And when I get out of here, you'll be the first to discover just how great."

She laughed at the inaction of the younger girl, and buoyed by the silence, took that as consent she was right. "Petty remarks and childish distractions will get you nowhere! And I grow tired of your insolence!"

Despite the clear underlying threat, the angel of pride had yet to move, yet to speak, stare focused on the older woman, her gaze eventually morphed into one that was much like an adult scolding a recalcitrant toddler, enough to make the woman scream with fury.

"I suppose all of this mocking is in bad light, after all, out of everything you claim to be, Omniscient was not one of them… but if you really think, that all of this, has been a second-rate distraction, then I guess that all my efforts spent into getting this, wouldn't be of any interest to you at all."

The rooftop all around was void of noise, the only sounds, coming from the crackle of the fire as each set of eyes were focused on the small item that had now appeared in the middle of Nemesis's palm; it wasn't until Will, who happened to be the closest, squinted her eyes and the flash of familiar purple was enough to have them nearly bug as she lifted her gaze to the triumphant knight.

* * *

"No. freaking. Way."

"What—What?"

A hand pushed her head out the way, as Irma leaned forwards, eyes firmly on the older girl and then to her hand; before she too found herself stunned once she learned what it was, and blue eyes bugged comically.

"Holy hell… is that?

All the chatter became nothing but white noise, as the knight focused on the one whose reactions she wanted the most. The longer it was taking the woman to figure it out, the more her anticipation grew, until at long last, a flash of recognition crossed the Quintessence user's eyes, and through the fire and smoke, the understanding finally hit her.

"It can't be,"

Savouring the sound of the cracked voice, that was like liquid gold to her ears, Nemesis finally lifted the item up aloft for them all to see more clearly. At her side, Huggles, on recognizing the small medallion, snarled as his face scrunched with confusion. But the knight paid no heed. All she was bothered by, was the woman now shaking her head in denial.

It's not real… it can't be real."

Lips pursed, icy eyes lowered to where the glowing, pulsating heart of Zamballa sat snugly in her hand. Closing her fingers around the jewel; she cherished the warmth it gave as it responded to her own heart beating in perfect sync; she knew far better as eventually she pulled her attention away from the heart, sad for a brief second to have closed such a connection, before looking back to where Nerissa stood.

"Oh, this is real… _very_ real… I know it, and deep down you're starting to as well; though the thought is unnerving isn't it?" her eyes then fell to the sceptre in her hands; a wicked gleam in her eyes that the older woman was becoming to find infuriating.

"That I could be telling the truth. That this entire moment has brought you back down with a horrible crash. But if it helps, why not try calling for it; if you're so sure that what I hold here is fake, then the real one shall have no problem responding to you."

The first traces of certainty struck the older woman, whose expression had served to deepen the amusement the angel felt as with baited breath, everyone watched as she lifted her sceptre. By now the fires had gone, finally been washed away but none were attacking as they waited for their mistresses' orders, one currently occupied by trying to summon the second heart.

All eyes were on the woman furiously trying to summon the heart. The demand's progressively getting louder until at last she cut off abruptly. Head still down she gazed upon the staff in her hands; the horrible truth finally hitting her. Over on the other side, Nemesis stood watching with unabashed glee.

"Though can it really be called a sceptre, when it only ever had one heart to begin with."

The revelation was enough to stun into a state of frozen shock. Enjoying how she had once again managed to bring everyone around her into silence, the silver haired knight was about to speak, but was beaten to it by an overjoyed Haylin; who had been the first to act, as she let out a peal of laughter and flew to where the older girl stood, tackling her into a hug. Said knight was surprised at the speedy and very tight gesture, but soon was engulfed by the rest, who followed the air guardians example.

Will pulled back, a huge smile on her face to know that the knight was on their side, it made the fight now more possible to win and was about to speak when a snarl from Huggles saw the foursome knocked to the side by a telekinetic sweep, just in time to avoid being struck by the stream of lightening thrown their way. Nemesis quickly protected herself and her two comrades as the second bout bounced harmlessly off the hastily thrown up shield, as she looked to where Nerissa had finally gotten over her shock, and was now bearing down upon them with a terrifying ferocity.

* * *

"HOW!"

Still holding the safeguard, the younger girl merely smiled and pushed back, forcing the woman away. "I think we _all_ know the answer to that. But of course, you'd have to ask Kadma over there; she is the one to give it to me after all."

On the mention of the first earth guardian, Nerissa rounded upon the other woman, betrayal and anger etched upon her raging face and went to strike the oblivious woman for her deception. It wasn't until a forceful side swipe saw whatever attempt fail, had Nemesis talking once more. Obviously not allowing her to punish for the insubordination.

"Don't go blaming her, she only did what eventually she came to know was best."

"What,"

The quicksilver gaze danced once more with mirth, as the angel of pride, only too delighted in telling the woman at just how she had bested her, resumed speaking.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have found out about what you did? Leaving me behind at the time might have seemed like a smart idea, but what you clearly failed to comprehend in that one-track mind of yours… is that I felt everything."

Nerissa was swept off her feet once more once the angel had stopped talking. Recalling the torturous night, she had suffered; her body racked with the phantom pain of those on the other planet as they endured all—and by extension, herself— of what Nerissa had put them though. The feeling of complete desolation as she lay paralysed by the pain, found her anger swiftly rising to new, heightened levels, which she used as the fuel to grab the downed Nerissa, as the older guardian leader found herself pinned painfully to the air vent. A loud groan saw the two support beams bending as they wrapped around her body, trapping her in place. The rest of her group had been cornered and was now trapped within the same force field Kadma had used back on Zamballa as Nemesis stepped closer.

"Where you so sure in your abilities, that leaving me behind and then lying about it, would have been enough? It doesn't matter where I go, no matter how far— this realm, the next or even the next universe… I will _always_ know. That night I spent feeling every inch of their anguish as if it was my own, I vowed then to make you pay. To make you feel exactly every single ounce of agony you put them through. It was the reason why Kadma saw fit to give me the heart. It was better to trust the devil she didn't know, but had the same interests with, rather than the devil she thought she knew, and destroyed her home in her naivety,"

Nerissa, in trying in vain to escape her bonds, cried out as the steel binds tightened around her. The cold metal pinching the skin of her arms as they slid closer together, saw her looking towards the younger girl, staring back with disgust and a barely controlled fury that was building behind her eyes; it was an eerie throwback to the time in Meridian, where she had been the one to tower over the girl, and for the first time, finally saw her as the creature she had made and discarded. One with far more cunning then she ever could have suspected and was now, at her mercy.

"It didn't take me long to think of the perfect retaliation. What is it that you yearn for most above all. What was it that you spent so long trying to achieve, wasted countless days and night dreaming of nothing else and felt the raw satisfaction of when it all finally came into place. Your visions of a universe under your total control, was where I would bring you down; and knowing you needed the hearts to do so, meant I had to get to Kadma before you. Though she didn't trust me at first, any monarch worth their weight in leadership knew that listening to an enemy was a bad idea, but once I convinced her that I was out for revenge, she quickly became swayed to my side of things and though she knew that it was only time before you got her, she wanted vengeance just as bad and so handed the power over to me, once I promised her I would get it for the both of us…"

As if to honour that she clenched her hand and Nerissa cried out in pain as the binds constricted once more. Uncaring to her pain, the angel stepped closer once again, disdain clear in her eyes as Huggles and Napoleon followed suit, Huggles looking on at the trapped woman with the same disgust, Napoleon was glancing from one to the other, concern in his glittering eyes but had made no move to stop her.

"And now that I have that heart of Zamballa and that of earth… I guess that makes _me_ , the strongest person here; how does that feel, to know you've been usurped and you had absolutely no clue… doesn't make you a very good candidate for unifying dictatorship does it?"

Despite her situation, Nerissa bared her teeth at the knight. Never before had she felt such anger and contempt and that included when Phobos lorded over in his delusional rule of self-gratifying indulgence. Her scorn for him was nothing compared to the searing, burning hate, she now held for the girl in front of her, and around her, crackles of electricity was spitting from her body as she made a bid to break free. Her attempt ended a moment later when she found her air slowly cutting off, finding it harder to breathe the dangerous sparks quickly tapered away as she focused on trying to get air, before realizing what was happening, as she lifted her head once more to look at the knight.

Seeing the wild panic adorning the woman's face, followed by the rasping chokes as she struggled to breathe, Taranee leaned over to Will, as they all had been able to do nothing but watch, but on observing what was happening, knew that they had to stop it.

* * *

"Will! Stop her!"

Quickly jolting out of her reverie, the red-head nodded and rushed to where the trio stood, darting in between the pair of beasts and to Nemesis, as she grabbed hold of her arm, but a piercing gaze had her dropping her hand, though never moved from her spot.

Nemesis—Cornelia!"

The knight didn't respond, as Will turned her head and looked on in rising fear as now a tinge of blue was creeping over Nerissa's face.

"Cornelia! Stop this!"

It took another couple of seconds, but finally she got a response, as the taller girl, never removing her gaze from the slowly asphyxiating woman, finally took knowledge of her presence.

"Why?"

Will gaped, unbelieving and laughed hysterically. "What do you mean, why? You're killing her!"

A calm nod was her response. "So, what if I do? It's not as if anyone will miss her. She threw her family aside for a chance to rule the universe, do you really think Julian or even Caleb will want anything to do with her, knowing that she plans to do what Phobos did. Only ten times worse."

She lifted her gaze until their eyes met, and she smirked. "They've already disowned her as nothing but a bad memory. One that will be gone for good once she finally is… all I'm doing is speeding that along."

Much to Will's detriment, it didn't look like the other girl was going to let her go anytime soon.

"All our problems would be solved. No more fighting, no more having to look upon those she's tormented, knowing that once again she's always a step ahead of us," another smirk was thrown the slowly lethargic woman's way.

"Something she'll find impossible, once I've cut her at her knees."

Now Will was getting increasingly worried. It was like the fight at the school when the knights finally gained control of themselves, only unlike Shagon who had stopped his attacks once Matt broke through, Cornelia was still acting like her counterparts' destruction seeking self. And as much as she despised the older woman, she didn't want her dead and not at the hands of one of her best friends. She also knew deep down, Cornelia was still there, and so that was why she had to end this

"Nemesis, please stop this!"

"She has to pay Will… for everything she's done,"

"And she will, please—she isn't worth it."

Lifting her hand's, she placed one of either side of the older girls face and praying that she didn't get flung aside for her troubles, gently began tilting until their eyes met; and it killed the red-head to see the once unwavering defences slowly crumbling the more she thought about what atrocities the woman before them had committed. Nodding slowly, she silently urged the knight to let her go and taking a careful step forward, minding the hiss from behind them, she slid her arms around the taller girl.

"I made a promise that we would get through this together. And we will. But I can't help if you do something you can't come back from. Please, Cornelia, remember Cassidy, remember what happened there… don't do what she did, don't become like her."

Silence reigned over the rooftop. She desperately hoped that her words had made it through, but the struggling sounds of gasping still reached her ears like a terrible death knell and she closed her eyes, water soaking her lashes as she thought of what might happen if she failed. She clung tighter to the older girl, not wanting to let her go as her own heart sped up at the thought.

"Please."

Finally, it seemed to have worked. Another loud creak had her turning to see the steel trappings had been returned to normal, and she smiled with sheer relief as Nerissa slumped to the floor—weak and barely able to move, but the slow rising of her chest meant she was still alive. And that was all she cared about. She went to look to Cornelia, but soon found her embrace harshly shrugged off, and could only watch in alarm as the other girl made her way to where the woman lay.

"Don't mistake Will's act of kindness as anything close to weakness. It is the only reason you still breathe this day… the _only_ reason."

For the first time in her life, Nerissa didn't have the strength to move. She had the anger, but at that moment couldn't convey it enough to speak as she slowly rolled over and stared into hate filled eyes.

"This is my kingdom now, and if I ever find you anywhere near, or go anywhere close to my family, or theirs' Will's pity won't help you."

Lifting her hand, she was aware of the sharp intake of breath from said girl, but she had no need, bringing it down, she merely created a fold and stood. The others watched as she then brought the others—still trapped closer and turned back to Nerissa.

"It's three hearts to one… so I'd think very long and hard about pissing me off, because I can end your miserable life, just. Like that."

With a click of her fingers, the fold engulfed the bubble and the woman, whose last expression was one of loathing, but was soon gone as it closed leaving them finally alone of the rooftop. None of them moved after witnessing the scene and watched as the stiffness in the knight's shoulders sagged, as she let her head drop. A small shuffle saw Napoleon and Huggles—in tune with the heart and therefore her growing feelings of despair, growling softly as they tried to comfort her. It left the foursome looking on, not sure how to help as the older girl gently lifted her hand and let it run along Huggles head. A scene vastly different from the wrathful angel they had just observed.

A flash of light saw the pair reverting back to their normal forms, as they both used her shoulder for perches and the cat turned to her fully.

"Tuts?"

Watching the place, she had almost strangled the woman into fatality, Cornelia felt numb. The ramifications of her actions slamming into her, much like the returning memories that were slowly slipping past the barrier, left her feeling broken

"Cornelia?"

Giving the pair once last stroke of their heads, she lowered herself as they leapt off. Will moved forwards as she did, Huggles quickly jumping up and settling around her shoulders. "Cornelia?"

She had to leave, being there was hurting her head and she had to get away and so giving the cat one last look, to which he slowly nodded. She ignored the others as a blinding flash of light forced them to cover their eyes, as Will's desperate voice could be heard.

"CORNELIA!"

But once they were able to look, the blonde was gone. The place she had been empty as the red-head looked on, distraught evident in her eyes as she slowly turned to Napoleon.

"Where,"

"She'll be back. She just needs time."

Unsure as if to believe him, she turned back to the empty spot as sniffles saw Irma hugging a now tearful Haylin.

"Oh, babes"

"She's hurting so bad…" slowly she turned to face them. "What can we do?"

Irma shushed her gently and gathered her into a hug, letting her sob into her shoulder, she looked to the others helplessly; not for the girl in her arms but the one now gone as Will shrugged in defeat. With her own energy sapped and knowing that as much as she wished to go, Cornelia needed this time on her own. But not for long, she vowed as they slowly made their way to the stairs. Giving one last look to the place the older girl had been previous, she swore that she would help her as much as they possible could, but for now they had to leave, she would let Matt know what had happened and see how Lillian was doing. With a small prayer that she would be back soon, she reached for the handle and closed the door to the roof; leaving it and the horrible night behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

**New chapter finally up,**

 **Sorry it took a while, life… but I won't bore you. I hope all those who read enjoyed last chapter; and with that would like to thank the one who commented. Its so nice to hear that you really do enjoy reading and I do hope you'll continue, in part I shall do my best to keep adding those twists you love. I hope everyone who reads enjoys it still and with that, shall leave it here.**

 **I don't own W.I.T.C.H, if I did then series three would have been and gone, as well as four, five and so on… but I don't so we all have to make do.**

 **Happy reading.**

It was a while before Caleb returned to the silver Dragon. Having been in Meridian visiting Aldarn and his father. Though the visit was primarily to visit his dad and get info on what had been happening, it turned out there was another reason his dad had asked him to come; apparently one of the recovery people had left a lit candle in his friends bedchambers whilst he had been sleeping, the result was screams being heard up and down the corridor as the younger man had woken, only to spy the lit wick and had freaked out-still haunted by his experience under Embers flames and hadn't been calm since.

Caleb could have killed whoever the fool had been, didn't they know of his injuries? The culprit had been quickly found and she had been remorseful once having learned what she had caused. It turned out she was a new recruit, having been only a learning volunteer until the attack; she had quickly been promoted to one of the staff as the influx of casualties doubled and kept on coming since the queens kidnapping. That had been another bit of information that had struck the young commander.

It turned out that crimes had been rising since Elyons disappearance; without a structured rule, crime had been on the up, at first it had been only one or two incidents with small gangs, but that had now grown as did their confidence and it wasn't just Meridian locals, people from across the boarder who had been sneaking in due to the stretch of guards along the line, hearing tales of how the region was supposedly lawless and clearly having seen it as easy pickings had been causing disturbances to the denizens.

The queens knight had cursed his laxness and immediately began plotting a course of action against the thugs who had dared seen his home as a target to exploit; all the while knowing that why they thought that had been his fault, if he had only been more vigilant and quicker in protecting her, then none of this would have been happening. Julian observed the look adorning his sons face and knew where his thought had taken him; the self-deprecating look was only to easy to spot having seen it multiple times before and fearful that he would revert to how he had been a few months earlier, had pushed him into seeing his friend once a plan had been formed.

Caleb spluttered his protests but knew it would do him no good. He eyed both his father and Vathek as they worked on his hastily put together plan to see if they could solidify it a little more, leaving him to watch as a bystander and when he tried to speak, received no response other than to go see Aldarn. He scowled at the petulance of their actions but sighed and left anyway as he knew there would be no more for him to do and made his way to where the other man's chambers lay.

Hence his late return. Upon seeing the state his best friend was in, it took some time before he could get anything from the other man; he had been informed from another of the healers- a senior one this time, as Julian had ordered that no one beneath a rank of elder be in charge of his rehabilitation, that the sight of the lit flame had brought back the memories of the battle and how he had regressed into a state of panic which had left him mute whilst his mind blocked out the pain his body felt it was in.

It left Caleb feeling even more ashamed as he sat by the man's bedside; taking in the blank stare as he gazed at nothing every so often the occasional pained scream leaving his lips as he watched his friend thrash at nothing. It had terrified Caleb on seeing it for the first time, the affects the fires had left him with; and how he could do nothing but watch from the side as the aids had to hold him down for fear of him hurting himself. That was the moment the commander had never felt more embarrassed of the title he held, how could he be the queens knight when he had failed everyone around him? How could he hold the highest of honours when others had been hurt because of his failures? How could he even show his face knowing that it was his inactions that had caused his best friend to suffer from agonizing pains and nightly terrors that plagued not only him, but those that were woken by his screams? Of course, Julian had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he had done his very best but up against someone as ruthless and seemingly as heartless as Nerissa, who had been planning this for years and had strong powers that swords could do nothing when faced against, of course no one blamed him…. No one but himself.

If not by failing to live up to his duty, then at least by blood. It sickened him to think he could be related to someone so cruel, how his entire life had been nothing but another part of her plans and how aghast he had been to learn that she expected him-both him and his dad, to comply when she finally revealed herself to them. She was a fool, but a fool that didn't like being told no, and his dad had been right; how could he ever go against one so strong, it seemed the blood that turned his stomach to share had also been the very reason why he hadn't been hurt, as Julian had pointed out back atop Mt Thanos, but it also seemed that his refusal had consequences and the courage and honour he had been revered for in the past, was now the reason those he cared for and loved where being targeted and he hated her… hated her with every ounce of his being.

Giving one last glance towards Aldarn, he sighed and checked his watch, unsure why as the time difference was clear between the two worlds but decided to return to earth, as he slowly stood and with a small smile, placed his hand on Aldarn's shoulder.

"See you soon, Aldarn."

He reached the door and was almost out when he heard the other man speak.

"Bye Caleb."

Turning around, the commander blinked in astonishment at the seemingly sound way he had replied and looked to see if there was more, but it was clear that it was nothing but a passing moment as Aldarn still was staring at nothing and so with another sigh, he turned and gently closed the door. He moved towards the hall where he knew the others still to be, and having his assumptions correct on seeing them take dinner still at the planning table, as he joined them to give a small update and to their dismay there was no change. He didn't bother telling them about his fleeting moment of reality as it really was just that, before he sat down and had some stew under his father's advice and spent the next fifteen minutes catching up and for once, enjoying the time he shared with them.

All too soon he decided to make a move, and so bidding them goodbye he got Blunk-who had been sitting with them finishing off the leftovers, to create a fold as they made their way back to the Silver Dragon. They emerged to a dark and quiet basement as he glanced around and let out a contented sigh; overall it had been a good day, aside from Aldarn's slight setback, a thing he was confident he could come back from soon, he had enjoyed the day and so moved to take his boots off and settle down as he was sure there was nowhere else that night he was going to be, when the flashing of his phone caught his eye.

Moving to pick the small item up, it still sometimes baffled him at how such a small thing could do so much when Cornelia had given it to him. At first, he refused, wary of such a thing when he still barely knew how to use the most mundane of appliances, but she had implored he have it for emergencies and spent the afternoon teaching him the in and outs of how to use it. He didn't tell her, but he was still leery at using it but knew that the flashing meant he had a message and flicked the screen, only to frown.

His eyes narrowed at the number of messages and missed calls he had; overall, he had three from Will and four from Haylin, before his eyes glanced to the messages.

 _6:25 -Will: Caleb, where are you?_

 _6:27 - One missed call: Will Vandom_

 _6:29 Will: Seriously, where are you?_

 _6:30 - One missed call: Haylin_

 _6:31 – One missed call: Will_

 _6:33 - Haylin: Caleb please pick up, it's urgent._

He read down the list feeling his apprehension grow with each one of them; finally, they cut off, figuring they were simply wasted as he had failed to answer a single one as he flicked on Will's number and dialled, thanking the blonde for adding them all to speed dial, as it had barely rung once when the girl answered.

'Caleb!'

Now he knew there was something wrong, the franticness in her voice had his guard slowly rising as he replied.

' _I'm sorry I didn't answer. I was in Meridian and forgot my phone…'_ he wasn't sure if he would have gotten a signal anyway as on the other side, Will shook her head, despite the fact he wouldn't be able to see it, before speaking once again.

' _It doesn't matter now, just come to Cornelia's quickly.'_

Now he definitely felt the dread take over, as he shot to his feet on hearing the blonde name.

' _Why? What's happened? Will… what's wrong. Has anything happened to Cornelia?'_

The next words stopped the commander dead in his tracks. ' _Nerissa attacked.'_

All at once his blood turned cold and he went silent as on the other end, his name could be heard, and he very slowly pulled himself out of his thoughts of what that could have meant.

' _Is… is everyone alright?'_

' _Yes, no thanks to Cornelia… but, Caleb, just get over here. A lot has happened and we're going to need your help.'_

With that he hung up and pushing all thoughts of quiet time and his fatigue away, quickly grabbed his coat and rushed up the stairs; almost barrelling into an oblivious Yan-lin, who had been coming down the top flight and skittered back on seeing him burst from the door.

"Caleb? —Oh, Caleb, Haylin called; she wanted to know—" but trailed off as he didn't wait for her to finish and shot off out the kitchen doors.

"If you were in."

* * *

It didn't take long for Caleb to make it to Cornelia's, partly because he ran most of the way and the fact that her apartment block was the closest of them to the restaurant, as he buzzed on the gate.

'Caleb?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yes, it's me, hurry up and let me in,'

The next second the buzz signalling the gate opening as he stood back and yanked on the door, from there it was only a lift ride and then down to her door. He saw on coming from the lift, Haylin was waiting at the entrance and her appearance stopped him dead once more as the visible redness told him she had been crying, and he all but tore through the door as she let him pass.

He rushed through to the living room, despite having never been inside her house before, could hear their voices and his presence caused them to pause as they turned to face him, but he had yet to meet their eyes, for his attention was focused on trying to spot the familiar curtain of blonde and when he failed to find it, finally turned his gaze to Will.

"What happened."

* * *

Caleb sat in the middle of the sofa. Having been tugged by the air guardian who had moved to sit back down, she had pulled him along and pushed him down as he wedged in between herself and Taranee who gave him a small smile. He then turned back to Will who had been sitting with Matt, as he eyed the almost sad way he was looking at him and felt the images creep back once more.

"Now."

He didn't care if he sounded offhand, if something had happened to Cornelia then he wanted to know; especially if it involved that woman and so he waited silently but his gaze told the young leader that he wasn't in the mood, as she hurriedly nodded and gripping hold of Matt's hand, who squeezed it gently, began to tell her of what happened. As it all started when Haylin arrived to help babysit Lillian.

By the end of it all, she finished to complete silence. Amber eyes immediately sought his own as she tried to interpret his reaction and found it slightly unsettling as he had yet to do or say anything.

So far, he seemed to be staring ahead, eyes fixed pointedly on the wall in front of them and if he could have seen himself, would have laughed at the irony of mimicking Aldarn; but as it was all thoughts and reality had fizzled away as he tried to comprehend all that had happened whilst he had been gone.

Lillian had the heart of Earth.

Nerissa had come clearly knowing that and had tried to take it from her.

Cornelia was no longer in possession of the Auramere, and with it the protection that had been keeping the memories at bay, if he had been focusing on anything else other than that detail then he would have smiled at having guessed the correct theory, but he wasn't smiling.

Amid what had been, a clear breakdown on the blondes' part, Nerissa had chosen the time to strike and with her presence had clearly left Matt feeling unnerved as he eyed how Will was keeping her body in contact with his, hand stroking his own tenderly.

"You say she…went _back_ to… Nemesis?"

Will nodded, her face equal parts sadness and concern as he mimicked the gesture before speaking again.

"How?"

"The heart of Earth."

At his confused gaze, she clarified further. "She used the power of the heart, and… I don't know; I guess that it must have taken shape of her most powerful form." She stopped, looking a little unsure of that hypothesis and wondering why it wasn't her guardian one as Caleb licked his lips that had become long since dry.

"She tricked Lillian into giving it to her?"

There must have been a tone to his voice that had Will shaking her head frantically. "No! —no, she didn't do anything like that,"

"Then how?"

It was then that Napoleon took the time to add himself to the conversation; having been the only one apart from the dormouse to have known what had truly gone on but being the only one to be able to speak, he leapt atop the settee.

"During what the kid assumed was a bedtime story. She gave the power of the heart to Cornelia to use as a way of defending her kingdom against the evil witch."

On hearing the feline speak, Caleb jumped slightly and turned to stare wide eyes at the cat, who simply shrugged and licked his paws leaving the young man stunned and turned around to Haylin who, for the first time since returning back to the house, let out a giggle.

"Lillian."

He nodded at the one worded answer, knowing it as all he needed and looked back to the front. He knew Cornelia would never have given the cat the power of speech, seeing as she was barely able to stand Lillian backchatting and so wasn't about to have anything else be able to talk back, as something the cat did say jumped out at him.

"Her kingdom?"

"Again, part of the story. Queen Lillian needed a kingdom to rule over and what better one than the kingdom of Earth."

"Except now it's Cornelia's, and holy crap was she ever diligent in making sure that people got that message."

Taranee threw Irma a scathing glare as the brunette piped up, earning a shrug from the other girl as her words brought the next topic to Caleb's lips.

"She beat Nerissa?"

They all looked back to him as Will nodded slowly, "She… was able to force her into a retreat."

"Nah—get it right, Will," the red-head turned to throw a second glare as Irma shook her head and turned from her seat to face a still silently thoughtful Caleb.

"She completely humiliated the hag. Brought her right to her knees, course if it weren't for Will; she would have ended her there and then."

"IRMA!"

"What? Oh, come on, you all know that it's a nice thing to think on… no more fighting like Corny said and—ow, ow…. OW!"

Her speech was cut short as Haylin had leaned over and was now pinching on her ear hard, earning frantic slaps as the brunette tried to pry the fingers from her sensitive ears. Finally, and it seemed the harsh muttering from Taranee had brought the other girl to a silence as Will turned back to Caleb; hoping that the slight against the woman hadn't caused him to harden, despite the things she had done she was still his Mother and was still surprised to find his face expressionless.

"What happened then?"

Still unsure about his placid attitude, Will shot Matt a quick look but the other boy shrugged not knowing what to do. She sighed and faced Caleb once more, wondering just when it was he was going to blow as in the past, his silence had led to some terrible explosions later on and she hoped that he didn't wake Lillian when he eventually did react.

"Well, before she managed to bring Nerissa to a standstill; she did reveal a secret that she had managed to keep. Not just from her, but from all of us, and… go ahead Irma,"

She threw her hand to the brunette who had been bobbing in her seat and smiled excitedly as she turned to face the older boy once more.

"Blondie only pulled one of _the greatest_ 360's on Nerissa that anyone in the history of one upping could ever pull… I mean, yeah, she kept it from us too, and we'll be having words about that, but no sooner had Nerissa pulled that whole spiel about how she had two hearts and blah-blah—"

"Nemesis completely shut her down by holding the heart of Zamballa in her hands… the _true_ heart of Zamballa."

Irma growled at Haylin who smiled gloatingly and shrugged, unapologetic about having taken her big moment away as Caleb's mouth finally dropped slightly in the first show of emotion in all his time with them and turned back to Will who was nodding in confirmation.

"But… How?"

"From what we heard on the roof, Nemesis had been waiting for the opportunity to enact her revenge against Nerissa for a long time now."

"How long,"

"Since the attacks upon Zamballa,"

Once more Caleb could only sit in complete confusion and as much as he tried, still failed to understand half of what was being told. It seemed his confusion was mirrored as Will ran a hand through her hair, a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"I had to admit, it threw us all that she had managed to keep something of that magnitude to herself for so long. She said something about the first round of attacks; when she got the others to pretend to be us in order to gain Kadma's trust."

But to Caleb that still didn't make much sense. He had been there and knew for a fact that Cornelia wasn't, not until the second visit. As if his thoughts were her own, the red-head carried on.

"Nerissa, it seemed forgot that at the time Nemesis still had the Auramere; or forgot that it didn't just mean a serious power boost. Her assault on the inhabitants was the reason why she sought her revenge and knowing just what the heart meant to Nerissa, decided to take it before she could succeed."

Despite having been there to hear it all once, hearing it again never failed to bring a chill down the four girls spines at just how truly deceptive the knight was, and though they knew she was on their side as opposed to her own, it still brought a scary thought at what could have happened should the prideful angel have decided to go it alone.

The revelation had left Caleb stunned. He knew that Cornelia could be underhanded when it suited her, but that was only when he had witnessed her in school, never anything on this level. The seriousness of her actions would have ramifications; both good and bad and a small part of him had to wonder if he ever knew the blonde fully at all, though a look at the others told him that they too, were just as clueless when it came to understanding Cornelia's capacity for deceptiveness. As another part of him was grateful at the advantage this now gave them over the older woman.

"Once Nerissa realized that it wasn't a fake like she had accused, that was then she started attacking and that was when Nemesis had stopped her."

Will words brought back another ugly aspect of the night. If what Irma had said was to be believed, and on their hurried rushes to shut her up, guessed she was telling the truth. Nemesis had tried to kill his Mother, and almost succeeded.

He wasn't sure what to make of that. Yes, he hated her, had wished her dead himself many a time and had to agree with the knight that with her gone the entire universe would be a better place as it would mean the end of all the fighting, and surely with her demise that mean Elyon would be free.

But that was only wishful thinking, did he truly want her dead. He knew from the slightly wistful looks given that his dad still held feelings for her, despite his insistence to the contrary; he knew that there was a part that still loved her and thought that maybe, once she had been taken down as a threat, perhaps they could convince her to give up her plans and simply return back to them—to him.

Once more he didn't quite know how to take that; after all she had done to his friends and queen, could he really stand to live in the same place she was? On the same world knowing that at one time, she had threatened all those he cared about.

He might not have wished her dead simply for humouring his fathers wishes, but that in no way meant he had in him to ever forgive her; she had threatened his home and that was inexcusable to him, plain and simple.

The last reason why he didn't want her dead, was because if that had happened, it might have been the angel who dealt the blow, and considering they were one and the same, (as much as it gave him a headache to think about,) that would have meant Cornelia having killed and he refused to allow blood to spill on her hands, not when he recalled what Yan-lin had said happened to his Mother following Cassidy and so was never more thankful that Will had stopped her before it was too late.

"Then what,"

Will lowered her head as she thought about the next part, as once again Matt gave her the strength to carry on and held her hand gently.

"I think… once she realized what was happening, she stopped being Nemesis—I know, that it was Cornelia, I could see it in her eyes; they were just like in Kandracar, so full of sorrow and pain that once she had sent Nerissa and the others away… she vanished."

"What do you mean?"

She wasn't sure that she liked how harsh he was speaking but under the circumstances, said nothing other than what he wanted to hear figuring that it was simply his worry.

"Once she knew of just what happened and had almost done, I think it got too much and once Nerissa was gone, she just went as well; as we haven't seen her since."

Caleb said nothing once she stopped and the others watched on, their eyes widening as he nodded and stood.

"Wait—where are you going?"

They watched as he made his way to the exit, only looking back once he was at the door. "Where do you think? Cornelia's out there, alone and struggling to cope and you are all here doing what?"

"Hey! Now that isn't fair." Matt removed Will from his lap and stood to face the other boy, but with Caleb being taller it meant he had to look up. Not that it stopped him, and Will quickly stepped in between them, fearful of Lillian being woken.

"Excuse me! But we couldn't just leave Lillian, alone could we?" her voice was low but hissed as she glared at him, not allowing him to stand there and blame them, as he scoffed in reply.

"And it took all five of you to do that, did it?" he waited for her response and smirked when she pulled back a little and crossed his arms.

"As I thought,"

"Napoleon said she would come back," it took him a moment but then remembered Napoleon was the cat and laughed in disbelief.

"You took the word of a talking cat… I thought you were smarter than that Will."

Matt moved the red-head to the side, not standing and allowing the older boy to insult his girlfriend, no matter if he saw him a friend or not as Will and this time, the others cut in the middle.

"Look," Taranee, ever the voice of reason, lifted her hands to show a sign of surrender as Caleb glared at the pair on the other side.

"Napoleon said that because it was what Cornelia instructed. Both he and Huggles are in tune with the heart as they helped Nemesis take down the others and so we only took what we had been told and saw as validation. We only did what we thought she wanted."

He glanced down to see her face, the slightly beseeching look and shook his head. It didn't matter whether they thought they were only abiding her wishes, all he knew was that she was out there alone and in pain and he wasn't going to sit back whilst she suffered.

"Well _you_ can stay and consult the wonder cat—"

"Humph,"

"But I'm going to look for her, and I won't stop until I know she's safe."

With that he turned and stormed out, the others watched him go but soon movement had Will looking to see both Irma and Haylin gathering their coats as Irma struggled to put on her trainers.

"Irma?"

"We'll go with Caleb to look for her," Haylin picked up her coat and passed it to her once she had stood straight as the rest looked on.

"He's right. It didn't take all of us to watch a sleeping child," the brunette nodded as she paused and looked back to them.

"Plus, the fact that Corny now has two hearts… kinda makes her the strongest person—"

"After the oracle," Haylin cut in

Irma nodded and looked back. "After the oracle, and one who has PTSD, if we're not finding her because she's our friend and she needs us; then I'm finding her because considering what we've seen her do, I kinda like breathing… there's something nice about it."

Haylin rolled her eyes but it lacked the scowl as she smiled at them before they left to hurry to catch Caleb, leaving the trio once more stunned at their words, and how they had only seemed to hit home just what that meant.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope readers like this, I don't own WITCH and any mistakes I apologise.**

* * *

Unsure of where she was going, Cornelia stumbled out of the portal and into the middle of a forest. Still trying in vain to push away the images, she barley glanced around before she started walking. Eventually she realized that it was the same forest she had helped regrow during the time of the construction.

Voices up ahead moved her forwards, weaving her way through the trees, curiosity momentarily outweighing her horrendous memories as she neared a larger clearing and stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Even though she had cost workers countless hours and possibly hundreds of thousands of pounds in damages when she resurrected the trees to their rightful states, she hadn't been too hard pressed afterwards to realize what had become of the consequences; her mind and priorities elsewhere, she had left the woodland and hadn't been back since. But now her subconscious thoughts must have pointed her in this direction for a reason, and as she stood gazing upon what she could only describe as a disgrace, this must have been the reason.

The clearing she had once stood in whilst reviving the trees from their graves, was now littered with people who had seen fit to desecrate the peaceful nature. Eyes roved across the clearing and she frowned in disgust as people laughed, joked and seemed to generally be having a good time.

* * *

"Woah… cool outfit,"

A voice at her side had her turning to find what she only call, a modern age hippie, staring at her. His eyes were wide as he took in the large wings and lifted his head, still smiling as he eyed her features and not at all seeming bothered by the glare she was giving him.

"Check out those wings, what are you? A fairy." he chuckled as he started moving around, inspecting her appearance. Reaching out, he tried to touch one of the wings, only to get forcefully pushed back for his efforts. Though he didn't seem to take offence, his glassy eyes and dopy grin meant that he was far too high to realize what had just happened, as the silver haired girl lowered her hand, lip curled with disdain and watched as he nodded and carried on talking.

"NO! wait—a Valkyrie, descended from Odin's hall ready to smite the unworthy… it's cool, I dig it."

He laughed more at his own jokes, not realizing just how increasingly mad she was getting, until a forceful tug had him yanked closer, a hand wrapping around the collar of his shirt. Glancing down to see the bunched fist, he then lifted his head to find himself staring into frosty eyes and felt a chill automatically race down his spine.

She stared at him, derision laced in every pore of her being as she then looked back to where the rest were scattered, eyeing the circus with hate before turning back to him.

"What is this?"

Hearing her calm tone, he figured she must have simply curious, and knowing just how great this place really was, smiled now. The chill having vanished as he eagerly spilled what they had created after learning just what had happened to the construction site.

"This place? It's the rebirth of the revolution."

Unsure as to what he meant, her grip never faltered as she waited for him to say more, eyes never leaving his face as the smile he wore slipped a little but determined to proceed he nodded to the rest.

"The forest! I mean, look at this place! Those corporate monsters tore it down in order to profit from its wonder… but it fought back; it destroyed those concrete prisons, showing just how unconquerable it truly is and now…"

"Now?"

"Just look at it!" she pulled back a little, the overpowering scent of what was clearly pot rolling off him and frowned even more as he rambled on.

"Those corporate monkeys believe the ground is filled with radiated soil. Its why they think the trees grew back so quickly… but their narrow minds can't comprehend that nature is finally taking back its own!"

He spread his arms out wide, not caring he was still in her grip and laughed loudly. "Mother Gaia, man—she spoke to the earth and through her mighty and benevolent powers did she trash that which killed her forest to lift the green back to fullest. Once we all heard how the construction build had been destroyed, we knew the spirits had been angered, and so had to come, to worship them in their greatest and do Mother earths bidding."

"And you think, making a mockery of the apparent miracle that has occurred, you'll be doing just that?"

Hearing her speak, he turned back to her, despite his haze brought on by smoking too much, he saw how she was staring, eyes burning with a rage that seemed to be both hot and cold, as he took in her words.

"Wha?"

She sneered and gestured towards the clearing they stood by, how the entire place had been decorated and was now awash with light from the multiple rows of fairy lights that had been draped over the leaves and wrapped around trunks. She turned to where some of them had been cloaked with different coloured string, ties of every colour robed the bark and a little shine was set up in each corner of the clearing. Far from being the soothing area of harmony she had left it, it was now a tacky mess of false glory and hypocrisy.

Shaking her head again, she focused her attentions back to the man and realized he was trying to squirm out of her grip. Having realized she wasn't letting him go, he twisted about but was shook harshly as she spoke.

"Do not take me for a fool!"

The man was bewildered by her words and has he had never met the young girl before, was now beginning to think there was something wrong with her and so started to try break free, only to be pulled closer once more.

"Do not think this is you praising the environment. Though you would be right in saying these trees were here long before money grabbing men decided their ground would make for better housing… this is you, and the rest of you useless, loitering daydreaming waste of spaces, simply crowing over the conglomerate's failures because of your own stupid, left wing beliefs. If this truly was about nature, then you wouldn't have bothered with all of this. Instead, you felt the need for over the top veneration and by doing so, have turned this place into a FARCE!"

She threw the man away from her at the last word, not caring that he stumbled and fell, she moved onwards, by now having caught the rest's attentions and on seeing her, started muttering about how she looked; but she could care less, all she cared about was the fact her efforts in restoring this place had now become a sideshow, and she was angry. Wings ruffling, she turned to face them, scorn still clear in her features she looked around and addressed them all.

"You all have less than a minute to get the hell out of here."

Silence, before laughter started and hearing their jeers, Nemesis, who had been settling down albeit reluctantly, surged forwards once more vicious gleam lighting her eyes and a desire to see them punished. Even the man she had tossed aside had risen to his feet, now standing with his friends he was laughing but this time at her, as those around him jittered at her attempted authority, and what was left of her already spent patience ran out as Nemesis firmly took over once again.

"Fine. What happens next will be of no consequence, its not like people car about you worthless, oxygen wasting fools anyhow."

Seconds after her statement, the laughter that was filling the clearing turned to screams as people was bodily picked up and flung viciously backwards. Mocking amusement turned into horror as they watched their friends pulled in all directions, as seeing them only fuelled the prideful angels desires to see more punishment, and so closing her eyes, called upon her servants of the forest as loud groans saw the trees becoming animated.

Seeing them staring to move, drove the screams and cries of panic to new heights as Nemesis surveyed the terror with unadulterated glee, watching as they fled in all directions. A few in their fright, ran across her path and on seeing her, stumbled and fell at her feet. The pure fear in their eyes gave the malicious angel a rush of power.

"You said you wanted to worship the trees,"

Bending down, she knew none of them was able to move; the sheer force of their dread had rendered them paralyzed. Seeing their expressions as she neared, it didn't matter to her what she looked like in their eyes; an Angel, a Valkyrie or even a Demon come to torment them, all that mattered was that they had not taken her seriously, they had laughed at her and that was what they would come to regret.

Creaking had her looking to see a few of the trees ambling closer, they weren't like the Zamballan trees, though they were alive they weren't anywhere close to being as sentient and looked more like a horror film then a denizen of a place they revered so much. Crying caught her attention and she glanced to the people on the floor, their feet tangled in the weeds that had grown on her unspoken command and trapped them on their mistresses orders, her eyes moved to the woman and though she had only glanced at her briefly, she recognized her as one who had given her a disparaging look and so smiled, something that increased the tears as she caught the gesture and found it to be terrifying.

Leaning one arm on her knee, Nemesis used her other to lift their heads and like they were attached to string, simultaneously all three drew their heads up unwillingly as she held their gazes silently.

* * *

"Please let us go,"

Cold eyes flickered to where the man had been brave enough to speak, forcing a flinch to rack his body at her unyielding stare and lowered his eyes but kept on speaking.

"We—we didn't mean any harm. We simply wished to pay our respects to something so beautiful. A miracle. We didn't mean to anger you."

His words caught her off guard, and she blinked in slight confusion, still with her eyes upon him, it wasn't until he whimpered with fear that she saw the trees had finally come behind them. She lifted her hand and they remained still, ready and waiting as those on the ground witnessed her action.

"You said you didn't wish to anger me,"

Slowly they turned from the overbearing trees and back onto the young girl, as she gazed at them intently. "Why is that?"

It was a moment as it looked like he didn't want to say anything more, but the tightening of the weeds had him shifting his gaze back up, panic flaring in his eyes once more as he stammered over his words in his bid to speak.

"Because you're here—you're here and we've wronged you,"

His words were not making any sense to her, still mindful of the trees behind them, the three on the ground shuffled the best they could, as the second woman latched on to the angel arm startling her from her thoughts and looked to see the woman staring back with an almost wild intensity.

"Tell us what we must do,"

"Do?"

"What would you command of us." Her eyes then turned to the man who had seemed to catch on and was now looking far less scared and more awed, his eyes lighting up with adoration that replaced his fear.

"Mother nature reborn… has come to us at last."

On finally learning what they meant, Nemesis was shocked out of her reverie as Cornelia, also having heard the statement, rose up and overtook the silent side of her malicious counterpart, as she shook her head and stood up.

"I am nothing of the sort."

But now, having been boldened by their thoughts and words, the trio struggled to kneel; despite their trappings they dared not try escape for doing so would incur the wrath of their god and knelt at her feet reverently and much to her disgust, they reached out to touch her skirt.

"So modest in your denial… oh great Gaia; reveal to us your intentions."

"What do you wish of us?"

"There is another construction site planned, do you want us to attack? Are you going to destroy it like you destroyed this?"

She was equal parts amused and annoyed at their assumptions, a bitter laugh left her lips as they tentatively looked up to see her shaking her head. She inhaled deeply and let it fall slightly as silence fell upon the by now long deserted clearing. Despite her seemingly calm demeanour, the angel was irked at the question, as she turned back to them once again, a single arched brow was enough to have them prostrating themselves fearfully once more, eyes firmly on the floor in ultimate deference she could taste their anxiety leaking off their bodies.

Finally, she lowered herself back down, lifting their heads once more, she gazed deep into all three of their eyes as they waited for her next words and she found the expectant hope that was swirling within their orbs sickening. Their slight looks of optimism died on seeing her darkening expression and the man yelped as she grabbed his face—gripping his cheeks he winced as her nails bit into his skin.

"Never come here again, do you understand me." her eyes then trailed to the two woman who were clearly shaking as she shook her head again.

"And I am also not a god. Not Mother earth. Not Gaia or whatever language you wish to use; I am far from it… in fact, it would very much be in your best interests to get as far away from me as humanly possible, and this is your final chance to do so."

Pushing him away, he fell onto his back as she stood and with a flick of her wrist, the weeds retracted their grip on the trio and slunk back into the earth. They sat kneeling, watching the place they had just been held, now empty, their gazes went back to the being that had now turned away from them; her posture rigid as the trees moved from them and over to her.

They watched with a disbelieving awe, the large trunks crowd the young girl, who had yet to look at them as slowly they got to their feet. The clearing was still quiet as they deliberately stayed where they stood, wondering what to do next, but knowing they didn't want to leave, it was only when all three were brutishly hurled backwards, like being pulled by bungee cord and landed heavily a few feet away.

"I said get out of here."

Her words were low as they struggled back onto their feet, eyes once more trained on her, it was silent until she at last turned back to face them, fury filling her pale face.

"Are you really that stupid? Get. Out…NOW!"

The women screamed as a large blast came from the side of them, and they cowered as the ground beneath their feet blew up, covering them in dirt before they finally got her message and fled into the darkness. Watching them vanish from sight, all the pent up energy faded as they had, and Nemesis, now no longer having anything to attack, seemed to slink back into the shadows once more, allowing Cornelia to rise as she glanced about the empty space, a click of her fingers saw everything from the lights to the ribbons melt away as she sighed and leaned against the tree that was closest to her, feeling its energy as her own, it shuddered a little and a branch slithered down to wrap around her shoulders, offering comfort the best it could.

"They called me a god…" her tone was strained as she turned her head inwards, the tree, obviously, couldn't speak but it did pull her tighter in response. She laughed a second later, the sound bitter as she contemplated the stupidity of people who purposefully allow themselves to lose touch with reality.

"What sort of god allows themselves to do half the things I have?"

She laughed again, but it was weak, hollow and it soon turned into sobs, as she collapsed to the ground. The trees all reacted instantly, forming a protective barrier to what they perceived, was a moment of vulnerability for their mistress and would do their best to protect her as she leant on the side of the one comforting her and cried, her echoing sobs ringing out around the desolate clearing.

* * *

Walking down the street, Caleb was thinking hard. He had been to all the places that he knew and still had come up empty; at his side both Haylin and Irma were doing their best to try and think of places the blonde tended to go, but so far, they too were having the same amount of luck. He glanced to his phone and saw the time was almost nearing nine, sighing he shoved it back into his pocket and wondered where to go next.

"It's a shame the mall isn't open," Irma said after a while of silence, the brunette was gazing every so often at a few side shops when her thoughts turned to one of Cornelia's favourite haunts, as she turned back to the others.

"It would have made this treasure hunt a hell of a lot more easier,"

"I don't think Cornelia would be thinking of clothes," Haylin piped up as she peeked over fence. "Not at a time like this."

The other girl paused thoughtfully, cocking her head and bobbed it slowly, lips pursed downwards as she agreed to the logic; Caleb turned his head to look over his shoulder at them.

"How about a little less talking, and a lot more thinking. It's nearly nine and we have to find her before her mum and dad come back.

Irma frowned at his curt response but was stopped from saying anything but the younger girl who simply shook her head. They both knew he was worried and this was his way of trying to cope, so kept quiet and hurried to match his steps. They had just reached the halfway point near the high street when Irma held out her hand and they stopped as she frowned.

"What?"

"Can you guys not here that?"

On her words the other two lifted their heads—Haylin naturally concentrating the least—nodded frantically. "Yeah. It sounds like shouting. A Lot of it.""

Further confused, the trio started moving again; as they neared the end the shouting grew louder—a mixture of frightened screams, shouts and panicked crying making them speed up. Finally, they reached the edge of the corner, as Irma rounded the side, only to get flung back by a barrage of people who were racing up the street. Caleb leapt forwards to stop her from falling, catching her as she stumbled back, and they looked to the sight that bewildered the hell out of them all.

"…Is this a dream?"

Haylin slowly shook her head, unable to take her gaze of the mass crowd that were legging as fast as they could up the street, she had no words on what to say. It wasn't until Caleb let go of Irma and his arm darted out, snagging the nearest to them.

"Hey,"

But nearly had his head taken off for his actions. Ducking the wild swing, the two girls frowned deeply at the slightly violent gesture as Caleb looked shocked, but soon had the guy firmly held in a move that made it impossible for him to try attack again but had to hold him for the panicked jerking was making it difficult.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Irma wondered, eyeing the clearly terrified man with interest as Haylin shrugged. Caleb sighed and turned back to the man still squirming in his grip.

"Whoa—hey! Calm down,"

But his words went ignored, at the side Haylin cast a glance at Irma who was staring with morbid fascination. Finally, and with no other choice, Caleb had to revert to a tactic that normally helped when he had seen people slightly out of it, and by looking at his frenzied expression, this guy was pretty out of it, so grabbing the back of his hair, Caleb yanked hard. The force on his scalp caused the man to yelp but it did do the trick, as he turned towards Caleb, his breathing hard but had calmed down enough to stop trying to hit out.

"You have to teach me that... the things I could do to Chris."

Frowning the younger boy returned his attentions back to the now placid man who was now staring at him wide eyed, like he had never seen him before; granted they _had_ never met before, but it still creeped the ex-rebel leader out as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Why are you running?"

Straight to the point, he figured it wasn't worth to waste time making friendly before asking, only this time his blunt approach seemed to have failed, for his words seemed to bring back the horror of what had caused him to flee like his life was depending on it, and to Caleb's exasperation started to squirm again.

"Will… you… stop…IT!"

Though he did get somewhere, for the man lifted his arm and started frantically gesturing madly to down the street where they had come from, his eyes still wide and glazed.

"De…demon—demon in the woods."

Caleb paused, a brow arched he looked back to the others who were looking just as stumped. But it seemed that once he started, the man couldn't stop, as he continued rambling; his head making jerky movement's, eyes still down to the floor.

"Came from out of nowhere, looked pretty at first… we were just celebrating the trees… trees need love."

"Of course," Haylin turned to Irma who had been slowly nodding along to his words, her expression almost serenely looking and frowned. Clearly, she was mocking the man and so leaned over to tap her arm, pointedly giving her a glare when the brunette turned to her before she smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"But then she just started attacking. Said we were making—making amo- a mo-mockery of our love for the forest, said it was false…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself as Caleb lifted his head a little.

"You said she,"

He had to shake the man a little to get his attention again as he had gone off faltering in his words; the few that spilled were muted and inarticulate to all their ears, even Haylin couldn't make them out as Caleb tapped his cheek.

"Hey, stay with us," waiting as the man slowly looked back up to them. "You said she."

The man was silent but nodded, still with his expression of panic as he was forced to recall the moments spent within her presence. The two girls, on watching his face crumble to almost near tears, couldn't help but pity the guy. Despite the fact he stunk more than an ashtray, was more spaced out then the roadblocks lining the street (Irma was pretty sure she was getting a contact high,) and dressed like a colour-blind clown, it was clear he was terrified and with his descriptions pretty much near the target on what Nemesis looked like, it seemed things were finally going their way.

It appeared that Caleb agreed, for he thanked the guy and let him go, before turning and started making his way down the street they had come from. The man stood still watching him, shock on his face and it was only when Caleb was halfway down that he managed to shout out.

"Stay away man, that thing will kill you!"

Both girls sucked in a breath at the way he referred to Cornelia; looking to where Caleb had come to a stop, they were all quiet before the younger man simply waved his hand and carried on. The other guy watched him go, before shaking his head and backing away, as if suddenly remembering that he was running as far as he could get.

"It's all your death," before he glanced to the two at the side. "All your deaths," before he took of running again. They watched him round the corner and felt their stomachs sink a little.

"You don't think he was on to something, do you?"

Haylin turned to look as Irma kept her eyes on the space the man previously stood and snorted. "Cornelia might be a lot of things, but she wouldn't kill us."

Irma nodded thoughtfully, but still looked concerned, "I know… but she isn't currently all there; and to have over twenty people at once, screaming bloody death as they run like the grim reaper is on their tail… just makes me wonder what she did to them and what she might do to us, seeing as we're going to encroach on her space. The space she enthusiastically expelled them from."

The younger girl stayed silent as she contemplated Irma's words; in the end she shook her head, a look of single-minded steadfastness on her face. "No, I don't believe that. Cornelia needs us and we're not going to move. No matter how much she tries to make us!"

It was silent after her passionate declaration, as Irma slowly smiled and simply gave her a nod, before she turned and faced the way Caleb had gone. Grabbing hold of Haylin's hand, started running to catch up to the boy who had already made a decent head start on them. If any of them had doubts about what the obviously stoned man was claiming, given his less than tight grip on realism, they were settled a few seconds later when they reached the end of the street and was nearly bowled over once more by a slightly less larger group, as they burst from the trees.

Almost running Haylin over, and observed in as many moments, the hysteria emanating from the trio as they fled the trees; Haylin canted her head slightly, eyeing them with interest, as she noted that far from the raw terror the others held, these portrayed looks of fear, but equally as notable, was the dismay as the two women of the group clung to each other as they rushed past them.

* * *

"We failed her… we failed Mother Earth!"

Throwing each other confused glances, Caleb shrugged, he had absolutely no idea what was happening, such incidents rarely occured on Meridian and when it did it was never to an extent like this; whatever these people had ingested, it was clear that the substance was far more potent as he sighed and made a grab for the only man with them as he wasn't going to be so rough with any woman… no matter how much they were driving him mad.

"Let me guess, this Mother Earth was a large, silver winged girl with a slight anger issues and a look that could bring a second ice age?"

He wasn't surprised to see him nod his head rapidly, at his side one of the women—still crying, leaned closer and interjected with her own thoughts. "We angered her; we don't know how or why, but she's displeased, and the trees proved it."

If there was ever a cautionary tale about why doing drugs was bad, then this, right in front of them, was it. Irma could only stare wide eyed in disbelief at how they behaved. There was a little more ranting; some talk of walking trees and evil weeds, though she wasn't sure if that was a metaphor for they had been puffing. At the end of it Caleb let them go, watching with no amount of amazement as they continued to hurry away, lamenting their failures as their sobs carried on up the street.

"Unbelievable."

Haylin could only giggle at the entire scenario as Caleb was left scratching his head. On the other side, Irma pursed her lips and hummed pensively.

"I know… they actually think Corny is a god. HA!"

She turned to face them and paused at their pointed stares. "What? Oh, come on!" she threw her arm out to where the stampede of stoners had passed them not moment's previous, "I'd say anyone with half a brain cell would know that there are no such things as gods." She paused and looked back the way they had gone.

"Though they probably smoked whatever little intelligence they had out huffing that stuff." Shaking her head. "But on the bright side; I doubt anyone will believe their claims about wrathful gods of nature attacking them in the middle of a nowhere city like this… so we're all good to go." She supplied cheerfully as Caleb sighed, but turned and resumed his walking. It was a sorry moment indeed when he had to agree with her words, as insane as they sounded. Nothing of this night was going the way he had hoped… but they had a lead at last.

* * *

"Where are we? I don't remember seeing this place before."

They had been walking for a good ten minutes and were travelling further into denser foliage; the ex-rebel leader gritting his teeth as his jacket snagged on the side of a branch for the fourth time and yanked it back before looking to the others. Irma was looking around, also trying to recall this section as Haylin gave a fleeting once over before speaking.

"I think this is what used to be the construction site."

Irma frowned at the mention of the name and turned towards her, "The place that was blown up?"

But the younger girl rolled her eyes, a sceptical look adorning her face as she shook her head. "By those supposed eco-terrorists?" before snorting a little as she laughed.

"Please, if that was the case then how do you explain the trees growing back. There was a lot of fury about them being cut down and so it would make sense for people to believe such a tale… but if we didn't happen to know someone who has a direct link to the earth and has the power to regrow such a large vast of trees in such a short time. A person who has been all sorts of angry and a lot more understanding to their plight since—you know… she can speak to them an all."

She paused before another small giggle left her and she wrinkled her nose in amusement. "We'd have to be extreme idiots to fall for something so far-fetched."

It all did sound logical, and Irma was inclined to agree, adding her own dismissal of the tale. "Hmm, it's also not going to be an Indian burial ground, either." muttering about incompetent journalists they proceeded onwards until at last the came to another stop and realized they could go no further.

Leaning back, they took in the sight of the blockade that came in the form of large trees, as they were planted firmly in front of them like a wall. Unlike the other trees, these were too close together to be completely natural and Caleb knew that Cornelia was behind them.

"Cornelia!"

Both girls jumped at his sudden yell, turning to him he had his hands cupped and was shouting the blondes name. "Cornelia! Let us through!"

But to no avail. Not like he was expecting there to be one, he exhaled and glanced at the barrier, eyeing their forms and looking for any signs of weakness; a yelp saw Irma jumping back from the tree she had been poking, only to have a branch snap at her leg in retaliation. Glaring sullenly at the offending bark, she rubbed the now red spot and backed away.

"Got these well trained, hasn't she?"

Not really the reaction he was expecting or hoping for. If the trees were on the offensive—looking out for their mistress, then his chances of getting through them were looking slimmer by the second. But not one to give up, he made his next choice based on his desperation to get through and with a firm nod to himself, more to brace himself for what was likely coming next, he took a running jump and leapt, hands catching the nearest branch as he scrambled to get a foothold.

"Caleb what are you doing?!"

The two girls watched as he lifted himself up, looking around before jumping as he clung from branch to branch in an effort to get higher. They watched his ascent and Haylin groaned as she realized his intentions.

"Silly boy… he's trying to climb over."

Silently they watched his attempt; it seemed that years of tree climbing practise was paying off for the young commander, as he was swiftly making his way towards his goal, but the one thing his lithe scaling wasn't so used too, was vegetation that could move; give or take the odd Narlac tree, most of the barks he mounted were firmly rooted to the ground and inflexible, so his yell of surprise when he had almost neared the top, only to find himself pried from the tree and into the air, held firmly aloft by one of the branches, came as a bit of a shock.

The pair on the ground gasped as they witnessed the action and saw how the tree had wrapped a sneaky branch around the boys waist before lifting him bodily from their barks, seeing him hang limp above them, spurred them into action as Haylin shot out her hand and a gust of air began to blow; gaining speed they tore at the trees—leaves and branches swaying harshly as she tried to get the tree to give up its prisoner, but to her dismay the tree held firm and hadn't at all been affected by her assault.

Irma tried next, seeing as Haylin had used what was the majority of her energy, without being in guardian form their power was limited and so focusing her energy, pooled it into one massive, water bomb as she hefted it towards the line of trees in a hope of forcing them apart. But just like Haylin her attack too went without success and neither of them had much time to lament their failure as a branch shot out and collided with their stomachs.

Their shrieks rent the air as they were sent sailing back, landing heavily on the ground, slowly they pulled themselves to their hands, Haylin blowing her now disrupted hair from her face as the brunette scowled.

"Seriously…. NOT COOL CORNY!"

"But at least the claim about moving trees was true,"

Irma frowned but said nothing as they kept their gazes on the trapped boy. Still up in the air, Caleb was doing his best to try wriggle free of his bindings that had now grown, the branches encasing him like a thousand water worms; he struggled and tried to pry them off with his bare hands, having for a second wished he brought his sword with him, or even his dagger, but then remembered Cornelia wouldn't take too well to him harming the foliage and what had happened to those that had. But he was running out of ideas and they were getting tighter. Trying to think, a feat made near impossible by the constant cinching around his body, glancing at the wooden soldiers who were doing their best to squash him into nothing. He paused for a moment, taking in their near human movements and the almost sentient way they were behaving, reminded him of the time back in Kandrakar and he found himself chuckling.

Down below the two could hear his laughter and looked at each other in confusion. Irma's face scrunched as she gazed up at the chuckling boy before sighing, shoulders sagged slightly.

"Well, that's it, he's gone crazy… a shame, he made a fantastic jousting partner."

Shaking her head in regret, Haylin rolled her eyes and pushed her lightly, she turned her gaze back to the incapacitated boy wondering what his ploy was… if he had one that was, silently hoping it wouldn't get him hurt.

Still laughing, he glanced down at the trees and then to where he knew Cornelia to be; a good-natured grin on lips, he called out. "Tell Rusty, I promise there'll be no canoodling."

"What's he on about?" Haylin stood looking as bewildered as anyone could as Irma clucked her tongue in sympathy.

"That poor boy, someone will have to tell his dad—not it!" she quickly held her hand up, only to have it yanked back down as Haylin scowled and turned her gaze back to the trees still holding him captive as it fell quiet for a while. Caleb looked on at the spot he was picturing her to be, praying she would listen and found himself holding his breath as he waited.

The trees were frozen in their stance and were standing guard just as they had before, not having been told anything else otherwise; the ex-rebel leader sighed as he realized that his plan hadn't worked, and was resigned to simply being held like a toy until they got bored and threw him away, a second went by and a loud creak had him looking and his eyes widened, mouth dropping slightly before a smile slowly formed beaming widely. Looking on, he watched as the once unbending Oak trees began to move. The roots that had kept them firmly cemented, began to lift, the branches shuffling as they parted and finally the large bodies stepping away from each other as they yielded to their mistress' orders. The branches holding him loosened and he felt himself falling, quick reflexes stopped him from toppling completely as he stood up straight and smoothened out his jacket. Eventually they moved far enough, and he could make out a small path, just enough to fit through and relief flooded through him; wasting no more time knowing that this chance might be temporary, he darted through the branches and out of sight.

The two girls watched him vanish and quickly looked to each other, before moving to follow suit, only to get denied as the thick branch that had hit them before, lowered once again and blocked their way; skidding to a halt, Irma pulled Haylin back just in time to avoid getting hit and glared up at the tree.

"What the hell?"

"We're her friends to,"

But the tree remained firm in its stance and they watched the gap close over as they moved back near each other creating the wall once more. Throwing up her hands, Irma scoffed and sent a withering look in the barks direction.

"Well thanks for nothing!"

Resisting the urge to kick the large tree, but knowing it now had the power to possibly kick back, Irma threw up her hands again and sighed. A hand saw Haylin slowly tugging her back, a small but happy smile on her face as she knew that things would… well not be _too_ alright but would get better now that Caleb was on the other side, and so pulling the brunette along, started making their way back to entrance and to ring the others letting them know the news.


	30. Chapter 30

**At long last, this is here…**

 **This. Was. Hell.**

 **I mean, like proper hell; three months of writing and deleting and writing then a block because of all the writing and deleting until finally I managed to put this together. Needless to say, I'm still not overly 100 percent on this; I was trying to make it as detailed and emotional as possible but still feel like I fell short of the mark. The words just wouldn't come to me, but it is here, it's not going away as I'm sick to bloody death and then beyond of staring at this god forsaken page and so I give to you, chapter thirty.**

 **I do hope you all like it, I would like to thank those that commented on the last; I'd reply with more words of thanks but honestly my mind is frazzled, and one would think that after a near four-month sabbatical, my head would be more clear and ready to forge on, but it isn't…**

 **Still, that doesn't mean that the next chapter won't be as long in writing; though I've yet to actually start on it, I'm sure once I have my mojo back, the words shall fall into place, (fingers crossed people,) so for now, I do hope you all enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own WITCH, any and all mistake are my own, so I apologise for now and happy reading.**

* * *

After pushing his way through the last bit of fauna, it seemed that despite the permission he had the trees were still unwilling to want him too close and so tried to block his way forwards, but he wasn't going anywhere and forcefully pushed the rest of the way, as he came out on the other side and quickly looked around. It seemed like a pocket area, hidden from the rest of the world and looked down to see the canopy of wild weeds that were covering the ground; tangled and bitter, they slithered over his boots and did their best to snare him, much like the trees they too were trying their hardest to discourage him from going to where their mistress was and he gently lifted his feet to avoid falling into their trap, before scouring the small clearing until his eyes landed on a sight on the other side.

He looked on as perched on a small mound, sat the girl he was searching for. His chest thumped uncomfortably at the sight of her; her entire posture screamed defeat as she sat hunched against a tree—curled as small as she could get, the only sight about her that seemed large, were the wings protruding, as they fluttered with every little shift.

Her face was hidden, making it impossible for him to see and so took a small step forwards, only to be smacked sideways, he was tossed through the air, coming down harshly on the ground, and whilst he was grateful the floor was at least grassy, as he came down heavily, he would have liked not to have been flung at all, before rolling to face the sky and pushing himself up.

Looking to see what had cast him aside like a doll, his eyes came to land upon a rather angry looking Cedar that was standing guard; obviously having perceived him a threat, despite Cornelia allowing him through and as he slowly stood to his feet, eyed how the branches flexed in warning. But that wasn't going to stop him, he had taken on far worse things in his life and a disgruntled watch-tree wasn't going to be the thing that beat him. Clever eyes looked for ways around the large tree, spying all different routes he could take and use as counter should it be quicker than what he assumed, before hurriedly deciding and with a deep breath, started to run.

His aim was to jump and use its branches as a stepping stone, having done of with plenty of the trees in Meridian's royal gardens he was confident of his ability and so leapt as the tree began to move, only to hear Cornelia's voice.

"Stop it."

The tired sounding command jarred his concentration, startling him but the worst thing was, no sooner had the tree heard her speak, it immediately turned its large body and made to move closer to her, sparing him no second thought. It moved out of Caleb's path leaving him clear.

To keep on falling; as he started to descend, his plan was to latch on to the nearest branch but with that no longer an option the Meriden commander yelled and once again crashed to the floor, the solid landing brought what air he had in his lungs out in hacking coughs, made worse as he was soon overwhelmed by the fauna he had come to stop by, as the crawled over his body.

Twisting in their grip, he pulled as much he could but found himself overcome and cried out as his vision was blacked out and there was nothing left but a large Caleb shaped cocoon. On the other side, the tree had reached its target and was now doing its best to appease the unhappy girl. Cornelia slowly lifted her head from where she had been resting and gazed around.

"Caleb?"

On her unspoken command, the large Cedar moved to the side but still never far away as she cast her eye around the empty area, confusion working its way back into her thoughts, until her eyes finally landed upon a suspicious looking body of weeds that lay in the middle of a moss patch. Rolling her eyes, she clicked her fingers and watched as the weeds retreated.

They slithered away revealing a ruffled up looking Caleb who wheezed as his fauna prison released him. No sooner as he had been covered, he was let go and the young man was back staring at the darkened sky; once his cognition kicked in, and he realized that he was once again free, he leapt quickly to his feet and giving the now innocuous patch of shrubbery a withering glare, making a mental note to treat all moss like the insidious threat it had just proven itself to be, he turned to find Cornelia gazing at him.

Chest still pounding, he noted the near apathetic way she was gazing, before she spoke. Her tone almost as empty.

"They're very protective."

"I'll say, but… thanks." he breathed out, still keeping his distance from everything as they fell into silence, as he resumed his journey to where she sat, now more cautious with each step he took, careful to eye all parts around him, just in case. His paranoia of a bunch of flowers should have been enough to make her laugh—to smile, instead she simply returned to her previous position, feeling nothing.

She saw his shadow coming to stop at her side, but Caleb never made any move to get closer and she sighed.

"They won't harm you."

He was about to speak but stopped on seeing one of the long branches which had earlier, smacked him silly, now tenderly stroking her hair; the thin appendage was gently comforting the silently distraught girl and Caleb could only stare, having thought he had seen everything despite his young years, was stunned to be proven wrong and found himself unable to look away from the odd sight.

"So, you heard then?"

It took him a moment, still fascinated by the scene playing out, to hear her and finally broke his gaze to look down as he eyed her for a second, before nodding.

"Yeah—Will, she… called and told me what happened."

Cornelia merely nodded, leaving him to stare, unsure of what to make of her lack of response, before she cast a sideways glance to his still standing figure.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

She caught his fleeting but wary glance towards the trees around her and fought the urge to sigh, as one of the branches not tending to its mistress, slunk around his feet and in sync with her wishes, tugged the back of his knee. Caleb yelped as his leg buckled and soon found himself in an ungainly heap next to her. He lifted his head, eyes darting around until they spied the sneaky branch now making its way back to the trunk and frowned. She waited until he shifted into a more comfortable position before speaking once more.

"So, did she tell you everything,"

He slowly nodded, eyes lowering until they were fixed on his jeans. "She said a lot of things happened. That…"

A forceful exhale had him pausing and looked again to find her shaking her head mildly, eyes closed she held a slightly irritated expression before talking.

"Just say it, Caleb, it's not like cushioning it will make it any less real."

A short silence passed them as he nodded. "Nerissa attacked."

He saw how her fist clenched at the woman's name, but she stayed silent as he spoke. "She attacked because Lillian had the heart of Earth,"

He waited as slowly she responded with a small nod. She heard him exhale, no doubt going over the situation in his head and most likely just like her, was too struggling to find the right answers. It hadn't occurred to her, not until she was alone that was, to momentarily ponder on just why her little sister was chosen to hold the heart. What was it about their family that meant the two youngest had to be burdened with such monumental obligations. When Napoleon explained to them, the nature of Lillian's latent magic, she had been confused, when it came to life around them, she had still been confused, and finally when they went to Kandrakar and Luba herself confirmed the felines words. She was terrified.

She had only just gotten used to her own powers and the fact that there were enemies out there bigger than some of the houses around their block that genuinely wanted to do them harm, it was a surreal experience and one she was still continuously struggling to get a grip on; as it was she could still recall the arduousness of their battles against Phobos, how much they poured their blood, sweat and tears into that fight in getting Elyon back and that took its toll on her, but they won.

But Nerissa put what the tyrant prince did to shame, and it was the high of triumph as well as getting her best friend/other sister back, that saw her overconfidence become her own trap and now she was paying the price. She had also seen just first hand what a heart did to people how it weighed heavy on their chests and even someone as good natured as Elyon, now bore the effects of being Meridian's main line of defence as well as its Queen. She seemed more hardened, her time with and the subsequent betrayal of her brother had forged her once soft heart with steel, and though she still held her compassion and empathy, it was not all what it used to be, and it broke Cornelia to see such a thing.

So, to find that her younger sister was to bear a heart, to become Earth's keeper and protect it with all she had… with her very life should it need, scared her. The thought of someone so pure, so innocent and oblivious to the world, having to eventually be saddled with that knowledge and watch as they slowly lost themselves to responsibility, sent fear up her spine, easily eclipsing the terror she felt on seeing Cedric for the first time and was something she couldn't handle.

She would have to be dead before she allowed that to happen.

"She also said that's no longer the case,"

Taking on Lillian's responsibility, however unexpected, wasn't something she had been planning. In fact, after Lillian had fallen asleep, she had been set on the council-or Luba, trying to find a way to bind them once more and figure something out later. But this way was better; this way the blonde could make sure that _she_ kept her sister safe, not trusting anyone but herself to that task and seeing as they had made progress into repairing their long-fractured relationship, would do it all over again if it meant she kept that promise.

She would gladly be the Atlas in their story.

Caleb watched as she silently nodded and resumed his staring at the few birds that had landed in the branches, the quietness that had been lingering in the background, stilted as they talked—however short—descended upon them; now stronger, it thickened within the space where they sat and to him, that might as well have been the Hoogong valley and he had no idea how to make it better. He was a warrior and whilst he was no stranger to people becoming traumatized, this was something beyond him.

Hands clenching into fists, he felt useless, how had Will managed to cope when Matt had suffered? How had she managed to make it so far when he sat here panicking; Haylin had told him Cornelia had a moment back in Kandrakar, and again when she faced off against Nerissa. The younger girl had theorized that because she seemed so focused during the interaction that she had either pushed it down to the very bottom or Nemesis had taken over and forced the memories away.

That had confused him, as he sat on the ground and threw a sneaky glance her way, he took in her appearance and frowned lightly. Just like it had with Matt, the entire notion of how Nerissa had created the knights had thrown him and many a time he had puzzled over just how she had done it; with Tridart and Ember it seemed easy, she used inanimate on objects and used her power to give the life, much like with the golems; but when it became known just who Shagon had been, (despite Cornelia being the easiest on to recognize,) it baffled him at how she managed to transform them at all.

"There used to be this girl in our year,"

If he hadn't of honed his hearing over the years then he would have missed her speaking it was so low, as he turned to face her, she still didn't look at him, was still lying against the tree which was still doing its best to comfort her as she faced the clearing.

"Katie… Katie Beckett her name was… and we used to bully her."

His eyes widened at the confession and remained quiet as she spoke. "It was just small things; letting her sit with us in classes, tagging along with our group at dinner and letting her think that we were actually friends."

As he listened, he got the feeling the 'we' part, wasn't the rest of the guardian group and had to wonder just why she ever got involved with such jerks, she told him once, when he was there with Elyon, that was the way high school went with the young queen agreeing and to him it just seemed too confusing and so chose not to ask anymore. But some of the things he saw had his inner fighter want to jump and defend those unfortunate.

"She was so happy, so _grateful_ to finally have friends that she practically ignored everyone else's warnings that what we were doing was nothing but a trick. She ignored everyone and that was her downfall."

Her words were barely audible as she faced the clearing her right hand absently stroking the rough bark, fingers ghosting over the coarse wood the tree shivered under her touch—leaves shaking but she paid it no heed in favour of focusing on her words.

"She never realized anything until it was too late, and by then the humiliation was too much for her take."

"What—what happened,"

"Prom time was coming up and one of the basketball players, Riley I think—he invited her to go with him; again, she was so happy that… apparently she spent ages choosing the perfect dress and everything that went with it; her first, true date and she wanted it to be the best moment of her life."

A bitter smile crossed her lips as she lowered her head, hand pausing slightly she took a deep breath before carrying on.

"When she showed up with Riley on her arm, those who doubted it was true, those who assumed he would be a no show, were proven wrong, but given what happened later, it would have been kinder if he had deserted her."

She paused for a moment, seemingly fighting something and lowered her head, desperately trying to swallow the lump that threatened to choke her; Caleb waited patiently, silently for her to continue as she nodded a little to herself, determined to finish and so carried on.

"About hallway through, and when people had started to come to the conclusion that maybe—just maybe that he was being genuine, he left her alone in the middle under the guise of getting a drink, didn't occur to her that those around her were his friends and were part of the plot and so had slowly moved out of the way. A few seconds later, an entire container full of red paint that had been hanging in the rafters, fell and completely covered her from head to toe."

Staying silent, Caleb took in her words and tried to figure out what to do next. He had to admit, he did feel a little disappointment at her revelation, sure he and Aldarn had teased a few of the soldiers back when they were just staring out; a little good natured heckling such as replacing the shampoo with girly scented oils, blackening the soap and misplacing the clothes so they'd have to scurry through camp, but never had he gone out of his way to shame someone, never picked a singular person to target and make them feel worthless.

He frowned and went to speak but found no words to say and so turned to look at her; it seemed the memory had been an unpleasant one and it was no surprise, but what got him was the way her entire body seemed to be shaking, her eyes were closed, and face pinched with a near pained expression.

For her part Cornelia had to wonder just what possessed her to tell him that, it was one of the most horrendous things she had been a part of, and though she had no idea about the paint, it still filled her with shame at just how disgustingly they had treated the other girl. But she realized, no sooner has she spoken the words, did her chest feel lighter; no longer weighing heavily with such humiliating images of how she looked. But despite the minute cathartic reasons she admitted her tale, there had been a reason as to why she had told it and now she remembered what.

So, when he asked her, what small reprieve her mind and heart felt at having told someone her compliance in the prank, started to fade and the oppressing feeling returned.

"Because; even though her night was ruined, she was humiliated beyond belief and all the money she had spent on that dress wasted. She still stood tall."

Cornelia paused, a small look od admiration crossing her face as she recalled how Katie looked as she left the hall admit the jeers and laughter.

"She looked a mess and still kept her head held high. She never let anyone get to her, and she had faced a lot… the way she looked, I genuinely thought she would be back at school the next day, but as it turned, that was one prank too far and her Mother pulled her out and she moved schools."

More silence followed and as Caleb pondered on what to make of her words and why, he immediately snapped his head back when the sounds of sobbing reached his ears and looked on as Cornelia started to cry.

She had thought herself cried out, but was surprised to feel the wetness sliding down her cheeks as she lowered her head into her hands, seconds later she felt a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around her body and fell into his chest still sobbing, Caleb had been shocked to find her in tears as it was seldom she ever let herself be so vulnerable—even around him, but it pained him to see her when she was and so moved closer and simply held her.

For what seemed the longest time they sat there, with the trees still on high alarm, now more stirred up by her outburst, they stood around them as Caleb gently rocked her; he wasn't sure if he was doing the best job, he had never done this before and had only ever seen Mothers do this to children, but it seemed to be working… he hoped it was working, as she gripped his jacket tighter.

"Shhh,"

"I don't get it," she managed to get out between her tears, "This girl was nothing, she was barely a speck on a whole and yet she's managed to endure everything thrown at her for years, and here I am, can't even handle what I've done… it's pathetic."

Caleb heard the last words, spoken with hate and such self-loathing that he had to say something and so lifted his head away from hers.

"No, don't even think that!"

She didn't look up, so he slid his fingers under her chin and raised her head, so their eyes met, his throat constricted at the anguish he saw in her eyes; the pain and the heartbreak that he just wanted to block out the rest of the world and keep them there forever, but he knew they couldn't stay.

"Yes, this girl had a tough time, and yes some of it was by your own hand… so bullying her was wrong. But don't ever for a second think, that her misery comes' close to what yours has been."

She didn't speak, allowing him to continue, "This girl wouldn't have even lasted fifteen seconds under what Nerissa put you through—"

He paused on seeing her shake her head, a look of bitterness crossing her already sorrowful face. "It was the Auramere; you were right, it was the only reason I lasted this long… now look at me,"

She leaned away from him, much to his consternation, seemed to retreat further into herself. "I still don't even know what it wanted. What its game was and…"

She paused, looking away as he watched, a second later she faced the front, face sullen before speaking. "I hate it,"

"You don't mean that," his voice was quiet and recoiled when she spun to face him, the first flicker of anger crossing her features as she snorted contemptibly.

"Don't I?"

Quicker then he saw, she was up on her feet, anger forcing her movements she moved into the clearing; he could only look on as her entire body seemed tense with fury. Caleb watched as she struggled with herself to calm enough to carry on, her fists—shaking, clenched at her sides.

"It left. It left knowing what would happen, and it still abandoned me," slowly picking himself from the floor, the ex-rebel hesitated with what to do next. But it seemed his choice was made for him as she resumed her hate filled rant.

"All that time, I did what it asked, I did everything that it said, and this is how it treat's me… I hate it… I hate IT!"

At her shout, everything around him sprung into a frenzy filled whirl of life; he had to dodge the branches coming from behind him and yelped when the next upturned his feet from under him. Falling he had no time to try get back up as he was soon swept in with the growing weeds that had exploded from the ground—spurred by the young girls increasing rage, they soon spread, and Caleb found himself tangled with a wild brush that covered nearly every inch of the floor in thick, wild, weeds.

He hissed when the thorns, having grown to fit the temperament of Cornelia's mood, ripped his coat and scratched his skin; normally they shouldn't have been able to, not with such a sturdy coat that had seen worse; but due to the overload of power the blonde was putting into their growth, the tips were as sharp as needles and so tore through his coat as easily as if it were silk.

"Cor—Cornelia!"

But it seemed she couldn't hear, the tree that she had been leaning on had once again taken up position at her side and was on full alert, the others around were waiting as one by one they seemed to soak in the power their mistress was exuding—feeding off her hate and her energy and soon he couldn't even see across the clearing for they had grown so feral. It was like the swamps of beastfill valley.

"Cornelia!

"Does it think this is a joke?"

If she wanted an answer, he couldn't give it to her as currently he was caught between two vines and was having the air squeezed from his lungs, the two heavy climbers pressed against his chest with relentless determination and he found his efforts to escape becoming more cumbersome. Despite the oppressive plants he was focused on getting free and so used all the energy he had left into pulling his legs away from the fierce grips, giving a smile when he got one free, but it fell as he felt himself being pulled back. He tugged, yanked, bit, scratched and kicked but to no avail. Grunting with exertion, he lifted his head and called out to his one and only chance of escaping.

"Cornelia! —Ah! Cornelia stop this, please."

He gave a cry of frustration when his pleas went unheard and prepared himself as the vines around his ankles gave another vicious tug and reached for the knife in his belt; just as he was about to be pulled into the unknown he lifted his hand and ready to bring it down, his actions were halted when the vines suddenly let go.

He watched, confused as the plants unwound themselves from his person, retreating to their homes in the murkiness of the trees and soil without so much as another insidious tug his way; he watched them go, heart rapidly beating he fought to regain his breath. Splayed out on the ground, it wasn't until choking sobs had him straining to see, before scrambling to his feet and rushing to where Cornelia had once again dissolved into tears.

She had heard his yells and on seeing what was happening, and just what she had caused yet again, cut her anger straight to its core, slicing it in half and whatever strings the burning rage had been pulling where severed as she slumped back to her knees and all her pain and distress came flooding back. It wasn't long before the roughened hands found their way around her shoulders, cradling her gently once more and she fell against him; her entire body racked with heavy tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry,"

Caleb did his best to soothe her, taking over the trees previous gestures, his hand finding its way to her head and began running his fingers down the soft locks, emotions were seldom his best friend but right now it felt like his heart was being shredded. With each tear he felt staining his shirt, both his anger and grief grew, and he wished for nothing but to be able to take her pain away.

"You did nothing wrong."

She let out a low moan, hands reaching she fisted his shirt and seemed to both push him away yet keep him close as she struggled with her emotions that were raging internally and tearing her apart inside. She shook her head again, whole body shaking.

"No, I did, I always do and I—" she cut off, an onslaught of trapped air forcing its way from her lungs and for a moment she couldn't breathe; Caleb stiffened, alarmed at her panic attack and immediately his fears of ignorance came to the forefront. Hands clenching powerlessly, he tightened his hold and furiously racked his brain for someway to help. In the end and much to his silent relief, her coughing subsided and she fell quiet again, but her grip was tighter than ever as she shivered in his hold.

"I don't see how this will get better."

He once prided himself on a steel forged courage so unshakable, not even Cedric threatening to crush his skeleton could have scared him; admittedly Nerissa and having learnt who she was to him and the increasing victories she had against those he loved had rattled his confidence and given him pause to doubt his abilities. But here, right now and hearing the one person save his dad he cared for the most, the one person after the older man who he saw as being just as fortified in her own strength and convictions, who had overcome possible death to save her sister in all but blood, crumble; shattered his resolve like a window. Hearing her so timid and so unlike the self-assured girl he grew to admire… to hell with what his dad might have unconsciously wanted. If Nerissa was there at that moment, he'd have throttled her with his bare hands.

But right now, he had to be strong. Not just for him, but for them both as he shifted and took her face in his hands, "Then we'll make it better, alright, no matter what comes our way, we'll get through it together."

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, and for once the pure silver didn't make him shiver as he smiled and wiped the tears from where they had fallen,

"It's not just me either; you have Haylin, Will and the rest to help you. I'm sure Matt will do his best knowing just how you feel."

She gazed into his eyes, searching for the lie behind his words, the false bravado that she could see telling her that all of this was simply a ruse and that once she eventually returned, they would turn away in disgust. Horrified by the acts she had done. As if hearing her inner thoughts, Caleb's lip quirked, and he leaned down, letting their heads rest against the other.

"It wasn't you."

She went to speak, but his finger on her lips stopped her, and he shook his head. "No. It wasn't you, and we'll show Nerissa that the next time she comes calling. We're stronger than her, and we'll beat her despite what she thinks."

An overwhelming surge of love flooded the blondes body, filling every empty space that her downward spiral hadn't left gutted, and she, not for the first time, had to wonder just what she had ever done to deserve someone as good as him. Keeping her eyes focused on his, her hand slowly found his and inwardly sighed at how firm he gripped it.

"You know that for sure?"

He didn't respond for a few seconds, just enough for the slight warmth she had felt to cool, and she looked at him, feeling panicked. He rubbed his thumbs over her soft cheeks, lowering his head, her eyes closed at the feel of his lips against hers; it was brief and chaste, but she could feel his love throughout.

"I promise."

He whispered, letting his head fall against hers once again, and through the swirling maelstrom of despair and regret, anger and fear, she felt his words strong as the voice that wielded them, and in that moment, she believed him. For the first time since he arrived, a smile broke out over her lips; it was small and to an untrained eye looked like she hadn't smiled at all, but he could see it, and it gave him hope.

A small breeze swept past them, the gust was enough to ruffle the large feathers at her back and she shivered, Caleb's brows arched, and he quickly stood, gently pulling her to her feet. She caught the way his eyes glanced infinitesimally to the large wings on her back and recalled the thought burning a nagging whole into her brain.

"Are you—do you, hate the way I look."

Caleb's face twisted in his bafflement at her question, as he shook his head, unable to think of anything else. "What? No... why would you think that?"

She sighed and looked away for a moment, until his hand cupped her cheek and brought her back to face him, "Cornelia?"

Another heavy exhale left her, and she lowered her eyes before finally finding her voice and words to speak. "I _saw_ the way you looked at me, back on Mt. Thanos,"

"Cornelia,"

"I saw the revulsion clear in your eyes and I wanted to forget it, I tried; but each time this comes out… I just see your face and I know you hate this."

More sorrow tugged his chest and without words he brought her into his arms. His move startled her into silence and on instinct, wrapped her arms under his to grasp his shoulders. They stayed like that for some time, allowing her to inhale the scent of his skin and nearly teared up at just how much it brought comfort to her.

When they broke apart, it was to find her face encased within his hands once more and he implored her to focus on him as he spoke.

"I could _never_ hate how you look, never."

"But, in the cave… I saw—" but stopped as he shook his head earnestly, his hair flopping over his eyes in his hate which she reached up to shift from his eyes, she always had to see his eyes.

"I was shocked. But then I _was_ disgusted and I— wait I didn't mean it like that," he nearly pleaded on seeing her dejected expression; keeping her hands tight in his, he lifted them up and ran his thumbs gently over her knuckles.

"I was disgusted, but with _her_ , for what she had done to you. I could never hate the way you look." His eyes left hers to the wings adorning her back and gave them a once over.

"If you must know, I actually kind of like this new you."

The admittance startled Cornelia, but to her surprise it was in a good way, as her blank gaze soon turned sly, a slow smirk crossing her face as she looked at him.

"Oh?"

He hummed in affirmation, taking a step closer, she placed her hands on his forearms, gently squeezing his muscles and giggled as he flexed, but it pleased her to know that he wasn't abhorred by them like she had thought for so long, despairing over his aversion to what she realized by now, had always been a part of her. Another gust of wind brushed by them, sweeping over her bare arms and creating goose-bumps that decorated her skin, seeing this he frowned and moved to take off his coat.

"What are you doing,"

"What does it look like," he replied easily, pulling his coat from his body and moved to wrap it around hers, she smiled indulgently and rolled her eyes but let him as he secured it around her lithe frame, smiling as he took a step back.

"You know, I could just take us back,"

He nodded pensively, silently, before cocking his head and reaching out, tucked a lock of silver hair behind her ears, twirling it within his fingers before he did.

"I thought a walk would do us good… clear our heads a little, I heard from someone that the night just as beautiful as the day."

Her smile turned from teasing to genuine and she pulled him down to press a fleeting kiss to his lips.

"We will beat her, no matter what it takes.

"I know."

* * *

They didn't move for the longest time, simply content to gaze at the other, until finally it was time to leave and he stood tall, but offered his arm, as she tucked herself underneath and close to his body, relishing the hard line of his torso next to hers, they soon left the clearing, now void of wilderness and she paused at the entrance, turning back.

He watched as she smiled and waved to the trees, the large oaks having still been stood guard, they creaked and groaned their farewells before shuffling back to their positions dotted about the land, before she turned away and he chuckled good naturedly shaking his head—still in awed disbelief at just how zealous they had been, as the pair resumed their walk. Just before reaching the exit, she let go off his arm and he watched as she transformed back into her normal self, the wings fading from sight and silver hair giving way to blonde, before leaving the woods and stepping out into the street.

* * *

"Maybe now you can tell me how it is you managed to snag the heart of Zamballa right out from underneath the bat's face."

They where halfway back when he moved to the topic of the second heart; she looked to him, confusion at first but soon turned suspicious as she arched a brow to his smiling face.

"Will tell you that,"

He shook his head. "Nope, a little birdy did,"

"Uh-huh," her response was wry, much like the look he was getting, "And this birdy, did it happen to be a Pelican? Because that's the only one with a mouth that fits," knowing in her mind just who the culprit was that spilled. Not that she was keeping it a secret. The one she really wanted to know had already been satisfactorily told.

"I'd say it's more of a hummingbird," at her expectant gaze, he relented, "It was Haylin; though not for lack of trying on Irma's part."

"Really?" she mused on that, a little surprised, but shrugged seconds later. "Good for Haylin, just because she's on a newspaper team, doesn't mean loudmouth gets to have all the fun revealing secrets."

A throaty chuckle escaped him, and he pulled her closer, glad to hear her sarcasm, though he wasn't naïve enough to think that this was the end of it, merely a thankful reprieve, and it would be a while before things got better; there would be good days and there would be bad, but just like he promised, they would get through it. He hadn't broken a promise to them yet and he wasn't about to start now, he just had to prepare himself for what lay ahead. But he was confident that with the girls and himself by her side, they would help her pull through; and not just Cornelia but Matt as well, and while they might not be who they once were, could he really say any of them would be?

He glanced down to where she had her head rested on his shoulder, a contented but pleased look adorning her face as they slowly made their way through the streets; no, he could say with certainty that this next battle and the ones after would wring them emotionally and physically and just like before it would serve to bring them all closer, make them stronger and more formidable

"Well, it all started when I thought the heart much to pretty to be in the likes of that hag's hands… so I took it and waited until…"

Yes, they would come out stronger and then and only when Nerissa was finally taken down, he hoped they would at last be able to find peace for themselves.


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter up.**

 **Not much to say, just thank you for reading and the one that commented; did try to get this up quicker... and i did, but who knew it had already been a month? I didn't, came as a bit of a shock really, but oh well; its here and i hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own W.I.T.C.H, never will and so forth. Happy reading.**

 **Any mistakes and I apologise here.**

* * *

Once everyone had gotten over the attack made by Nerissa and the subsequent results that followed, they had slowly allowed themselves to relax knowing that it would be a while—if at all—before the older guardian tried anything on Earth again, not with Cornelia's warning firmly in place.

The blonde wasn't naive as to think the woman scared off, someone as doggedly ambitious as she wouldn't simply give up despite the very large wrench thrown into her plan; she had been yearning for this for too long, she would simply find a way to counter the unsuspecting derailment. But knowing the woman didn't take betrayals well, could guarantee her retribution would be twice as worse and would leave those around her hurt.

The only question left; was when exactly would she strike.

As it was, she had been sitting at home, Lillian and her parents were out shopping for a present for one of her friend's parties she had been invited to and feeling unmotivated had chosen not to go. This prompted teasing from the younger girl, as before any chance of shopping and Cornelia normally would have been faster than the American Olympic track team, but with all that had happened, and the girl having undergone her own personal metamorphosis of recent, she knew there were bigger priorities than clothes and though shopping would have been a way to slip back into that normality she no longer seemed to have, a day by herself was also just as appealing and so simply pulled her tongue out and chuckled as she watched her sister rush out the door.

No sooner had her family left and the quietness descended, she chose to hijack the entertainment room; purely for the fact it had the best air conditioner and the softest couch, so book in hand she made her way inside, leaving the door slightly ajar just in case and settled down. Propping herself on the mountain of pillows, she allowed a satisfied smile to escape her.

This truly was her ideal day, well it would have been better with Caleb but he was busy and no matter how much she loved her friends, they could get trying and not wanting to deal with Irma's sarcasm, had left her phone in her room; which was probably why her unexpected guests had surprised her.

Turning the page, she doesn't see the small cat until he jumps right on top of the book; effectively slamming it on her fingertips and causing her to lose her place. Letting out a small hiss, she yanks her hands back and gives the tips a cursory glance, before throwing a glare the felines way.

"Napoleon! What the hell!"

Looking unrepentant, the cat simply settled on her chest ignoring her attempts to bat him away. "Matt's here."

Stopping her inspection of the throbbing pinkie, she turns back to cat, a small sigh leaving her; this was perfect, just what she needed, unsure as to why they were here and honestly not feeling up to hosting, she stood.

"I'll tell Will that I'm sick or something. Surely she'll believe that if I couch on her perhaps. I know how stickler she is for germs," and went to move to the door when Napoleon spoke again.

"Not Will,"

That cut her short. Spinning on her heel, she eyes the small moggy, expression clearly expectant as he jumps off the sofa and saunters after her.

"Just Matt,"

Confusion finds its way to the forefront of her brain, as she watches the cat overtake and soon leave the room, his furry rump sliding around the corner and leaving her alone. Still stood still, lost in her bewildering thoughts on why Will's boyfriend had called to her home of all places, it's not long before a gruff cough had Napoleon sticking his head back through the door.

"Well are you going to keep him waiting? I'd let him in, but I don't have thumbs, so be a doll and get the door would you."

Before leaving her again and snapping out of her daze upon the realisation of his words, hurries out the room.

* * *

"Hey,"

Matt offered the blonde a small smile as she opened the door, "Hey… I hope you don't mind me dropping by,"

Slowly shaking her head, Cornelia returned the smile just as tightly, before they fell into an awkward silence, with neither knowing how to start and with her still wondering just why he was there simply stayed silent, giving him the chance to speak. But finally, when it became clear he wasn't going to go say anything, (if the hesitant glances at anything but her were indication,) she sighed.

"Matt."

He lifted his head, "Yep," grateful for her to have gone first, but on seeing the flat glare she was giving him, wondered if that might have been a bad idea, as she exhaled again and spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Her question sounded curt, even to her own ears and only felt a little guilty when he looked a smidge fearful, as he struggled to speak. A little slow on the uptake, it took him a couple of seconds to respond forcing her to restrain the eye roll begging to come out. Were all boys this age dim-witted, or was this simply another part of his appeal that came naturally, as she couldn't see what Will found so endearing about it. But still, it wasn't exactly his fault. He wasn't to know she had hoped for a peaceful day and so offered him a small, but friendlier smile in the hopes it relaxed him.

"I mean, what can I do for you?"

Still looking thrown, especially now by her sudden switch in attitude, Matt opened his mouth and went to speak, only to close it as he mulled on what to say. Seeing this, Cornelia pursed her lips before turning and leaving the door, wide eyes watched as she vanished from sight, leaving him standing at the entrance now more nervous, as he slowly peeked inside.

"He—Hey! Cornelia… are you coming back?" no response, leaving him deflated as his shoulder's slumped and he cursed himself for acting like such a fool.

"Good going moron!" before giving the empty doorway one last glance and knowing that it was unlikely she was coming back, made to shut the door. It was his fault for being so slow and wasting her time, he really should have known she didn't enjoy small talk and so maybe would write it down for her, when the soft padding saw the approach of Napoleon. He blinked as the cat came further into view and sat down in front of him.

"She said get in before you let the heat out."

Blinking again, Matt could only stare as a loud groan left the felines lips and he arched a brow, "Tuts was right, she really is surrounded by idiots… myself excluded of course." As he too turned and left, still mumbling under his breath, it was only when his words finally hit and the realisation of what the cat, and by extension, Cornelia had implied that finally saw him react.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot… I resent that!" Before hurrying inside and closing the door.

Having a firm layout of the place the last time he had been there, it didn't take Matt long to find the pair in the living room, Cornelia having made her new home on the sofa and Napoleon lounging along the back, as he slowly made his way closer to where they sat. It was silent before a small cough had him turning from his wandering observation, and caught the eyes of his host as the blonde watched him keenly.

Despite having shared an experience no one else could ever fully understand, and having been around her long enough to know she wasn't all like what she portrayed at school, he still found himself anxious in her presence.

He wasn't sure what it was that made Cornelia both so envied and feared. Perhaps it was the overwhelming confidence that was a second nature to her, so much so that it seemed to set whatever room she was in ablaze and drew those around her, closer; lacking in their own self-worth, they gravitated towards the girl like a thirsty person would to water, or maybe it was the near prodigious leadership skills, or the fact that no matter what, she never second guessed herself or the actions she took. An attribute that saw Will to this day, despite having gotten better at her own judgements, still comparing herself when at her lowest and always falling short.

He hated how she would do that, and though it wasn't the blonde's fault, couldn't help but feel bitter towards her at just how much she unknowingly affected the red-head who had worked so hard to banish those particular demons.

Or perhaps it was how she looked. He had heard in school before, from some of the other boys both older and younger, at just how hot she was, and was at the top of many of their crush lists, and though she wasn't on his, (he didn't have a thing for blondes, only auburn haired goofballs,) he couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful. But since all of them had become guardians—and in Cornelia's case— beyond, it seemed to have pushed that beauty onto a level that seemed downright ethereal.

He was pretty sure their powers had something to do with it, as each of the girls all held a quality that seemed to shine, making them stand out and was probably what attracted Nigel and Eric towards them and thus given the majority of the girls boosts to their struggling self-esteems. But even with the supernatural touches, none of them stood out more than the girl sitting in front of him.

Having always had golden tresses, it seemed being blessed by the power of Earth had further enhanced Cornelia's well-kept locks to a point they shone. The long mane was so bright and so silky that they really did look like liquid gold; however, it was her time as the angel of pride that had truly left her with more than just bad memories. Her hair might have been golden, but mixed in with the flaxen locks, were streaks of silver that ran the length from root to tip, highlights of platinum that no matter how hard she tried, could not get rid of; dye wouldn't stick and glamouring them only solved her problem temporarily.

But no matter how much her reluctance to have them, hating they came from a time she couldn't bear to stand, they had proven to be a hit in school and served to demonstrate her hold over the populace as the prominent, but minuscule change had been enough to see a wave of people coming to school over the next few days, highlights clear in their hair. The sight had caused the rest much amusement, Irma especially, seeing as it went to pinpoint just how much the other students relied heavily on social dependency to an overhead figure and didn't seem to have a clue what the word autonomy meant.

That last part was thrown as a jab to the older girl, who had been too irritated to even make a reply, or attempt of physical harm, and was left with an even greater desire to get rid of the streaks when she spied one of the Grumper sisters sporting an imitation of her colour. They might have been able to copy the much abhorred highlights, the one thing they couldn't seem to imitate however, was the silver that had tinted her eyes.

Much like with her hair, the metallic shade had bled in with the blue of her orbs, giving her a heterochromatic look that seemed to equally enthral and unnerve; a sharp facial structure to match even sharper eyes, and given her widely known standing of someone who didn't suffer fools—whatever the hierarchy, it was no wonder people likened her to that of a wild animal.

' _A wolf, perhaps… I mean, she has the bite of one, now has the eyes to match,'_ he thought, considering if that was the reason why he felt so uneasy around her, it wasn't until the impact of something hitting his face, rouse him abruptly from his musings. Spluttering as whatever it was dropped, he looked to the couch and froze when the predatory eyes in question were glaring stonily upon his person.

* * *

Having watched for the past five minutes, Matt drift off into a world of his own, Cornelia was starting to regret allowing him in. Fingers tapping steadily but impatiently on the sofa, she was sorely tempted to throw one of the pillows at him, but realised that it wasn't hard enough for her liking and so refrained, opting to simply glare and hope he was smart enough to comprehend just how much he was annoying her.

A yawn had her turning to find Napoleon, still curled up, slowly start to speak, his voice muffled with tiredness.

"Scowling isn't going to get you anywhere, Kiddo," she watched as his paws started to gently knead the material under his claws and bobbed her head a little.

"I think you're right." Before turning back to the still vacant boy, and deciding that one pillow wasn't enough to make a difference, piled two together before hurling them at his head. With a slight of hand cutesy of her telekinesis the pillows hit their target and smiled in satisfaction at his splutter of astonishment.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to admire the decor."

Looking to the pillows that had just assaulted him, to the girl who had thrown them. Matt remained silent.

"So, what exactly _did_ you come here for?" leaning back, she arched a brow in his direction, making the already uneasy boy laugh nervously as shuffling underneath his shirt furthered her quizzical gaze, before Huggles popped up. The small dormouse chirped happily as he wound himself around Matt's neck and making Napoleon open his eyes again.

"Great, he brought his door-rat. How exciting." The deliberately aimed insult made him scowl, as he moved to cover Huggles from the cat's sight.

"He's not a rat, he's a—no, you know what… I'm not going to do this." Matt stated firmly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to Napoleons flat gaze. Cornelia glanced from one to the other, mild amusement dancing in her eyes; despite the seeming rudeness, she knew that the cat meant nothing by it. They both had after all, come together to help fight Nerissa and so shared the same magic she did, a bond like that was not something just anyone could claim and united them in a way that was unique.

"Relax, Matt." He turned to see her still lazily smirking, "Napoleons just being himself. A grumpy little fleabag,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"So just pay no notice of him," the blonde finished happily, Ignoring the scathing look the feline was gifting her, Matt gazed at her solidly for a moment, eyes narrowed in contemplation as he eyeballed the cat again; whose tail was swinging back and forth and shrugged, deciding that she was right.

"Right, so anyway— "she rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic way he seemed to forget all about the slight to his pet, and began animatedly explain his reasoning for being there, as she listened quietly.

"I mean," he sighed, looking towards the small rodent still sitting upon his shoulders, "He was fine up until Will mentioned the older guardians, and how now that Nerissa is angry as hell, she'll be even more determined to get Yan-lin just to spite us; that's when he went all Huggles extreme on me."

As he spoke, Matt lifted his hand to idly rub the top of Huggles head, "And hasn't stopped chirping until I brought him here, not letting me get a wink of sleep. Not even, when he knew I had that test coming up." The last part was aimed at the small creature who chittered as if to empathise his point, making the boy shake his head in exasperation. Cornelia had remained quiet throughout, expression pensive as she observed the pair thoughtfully, on noticing she had yet to speak, Matt turned to face her.

"Well, what do you think he wants?"

Tilting her head, she contemplated his questioning countenance for another few seconds before shaking her head; sitting up, she pursed her lips before replying.

"There's only one way to find out," as she held her arm out and Huggles leapt off Matt who was unprepared for his jump and leaned back in surprise, watching as his pet found a new perch upon the blondes arm who, at one time, would have screamed murder if such a thing happened, yet merely gave the small creature a smile as she ran her hand down his back.

"Hello, handsome." Brows shot up at her wording, taking a look at the dormouse whose preening face earned a scoff, resulting in her looking back to him.

"Jealous?" her tone was teasing as he scoffed again and shook his head. "As if, Will calls me that all the time," before wincing at the slip up of something private and his face burned as she laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word… _handsome."_ Laughing again as he groaned before getting back to her task, lifting her arm closer, she waited until Huggles had turned so he faced her before speaking.

"Alright, since you so clearly were desperate to be here, mind telling me the reason?" Immediately, Huggles started chittering and chirping away, with the blonde listening carefully and Matt, try as he might, unable to understand a single squeak.

"You can understand that?"

"Shh,"

Heaving a sigh, Matt went to sit down, unsure how long they would be, he figured he'd make himself comfortable and was almost in the chair when the sound of Cornelia's slightly higher pitched tone had him instantly on edge.

"What do you mean that's not Yan-lin!"

Head shooting up, he zoned in on the pair, as he took in Cornelia's equally perplexed but panicking face and watched Huggles continuing to squeak his revelation. All sets of eyes firmly upon the mouse, none of them spoke until well after he had finished, and even then the blonde had found no words forthcoming as she processed the disturbing news; all too quickly felt bile bubbling in her stomach. Matt focused on the pair, taking note of her rapidly paling face and despite not having been able to comprehend what the mouse had said, her look alone spoke volumes to which his own gut lurched violently.

The heavy feeling of dread baring down over them, suppressing their bodies, restricting their movements and cutting off all semblance of thought of spoken word as Napoleon, the only one not to be effected by the rodent's news, jumped down next to her.

* * *

"Tuts… yo, tuts, snap out of it!" a paw hitting her arm finally broke whatever trance she was in as slowly, Cornelia shook her head.

"That's… not possible. We… I—I mean, we… oh god what did we do!"

Shooting up from her seat, the others can only watch as she moves away, to the middle, Huggles clinging onto her sleeve due to her sudden movements as she struggles to try remember. Matt had no idea what to say, though he was able to finally put the pieces together based off her words he felt his stomach drop at the thoughts of what they, (or their alter egos,) had done that involved Haylin's grandmother and to his own shame, couldn't recall the moment in question.

Though both of them had been getting them back, the memories, at first a tidal wave that crashed into them, now seemed slow and merely fell like droplets from a leaf and the only thing they could do was push through when they did, thankful they had a good support system to help. Licking his overly dry lips, Matt finally found his voice.

"What—what did he say,"

The blonde spun on her heel to face him, despair etched on her face, a far cry from the smug amusement not ten minutes ago and deflated as by now Huggles had left her arm and sought the stability of her shoulders. He stood waiting as she struggled to try calming her breath and find the words to speak-in whichever order, before she inhaled deeply.

"… When we left Yan-lin with Nerissa on Mt. Thanos; and then when the others attacked trying to save her; it seems just before they arrived… _she_ … absorbed her into the jewel."

Matt's jaw dropped, glancing to the dormouse a whiskered face twitched as the older boy stared, before shaking his head.

"Wait—wait—wait. We were there, we _saw_ Haylin rescuing her grandmother, and taking her back home." He paused, glancing to her shoulder again,

"If that isn't Yan-lin… then who the hell is she?"

Cornelia was quiet for a moment, her face still dark with torment. "A copy. One made to fool us… and fool us she did." A slightly bitter laugh escaped her lips, before she started slowly pacing the floor. Eyes still down, she heard Matt mumbling as he ran a hand through his hair before looking back up.

"A copy for what," This time it was Napoleon who had spoken. Having picked up enough of the conversation and the emotions emanating from the two to know that the matter was a serious one. He watched as the pair shrugged helplessly, their bodies slumping as whatever string had been holding up before, finally cut loose as the very realisation dawned on what they had done, and neither had a clue on what to do next.

"What do we do?"

Matt broke the silence that had descended upon them. After learning of Nerissa's final deception and one they hadn't been privy to when her knights, neither of them had the words to sum up how they felt. This was just another act of the horrible actions they had taken under her orders and another nail in an already full coffin that was their conscience. Cornelia had fought to keep the tears back; not wanting Matt to see her weakness despite the same boat they were stuck in, she refused to show any signs of breaking down, though it was all she wished and felt an overwhelming urge to have Caleb there with her; at least she could crawl into his arms having seen her at her worst as she faced the window.

Eyes roaming the city overhead, nails dug crescent moons into her palms at his question. There was no doubt this would kill Haylin; the sensitive girl was barely keeping it together when running from Nerissa the first time, if she knew she had been doing so for nothing than she feared the repercussions such news would bring. Haylin was one of the most spirited people she had ever met, with a personality that was as bright as the sun, she hated when that was dimmed and surely such information would break what little she had left and it was with that Cornelia made her decision.

Spinning on her foot, Matt lifted his head to meet her solemn gaze. "We don't say a word."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her, she could see the protest clear in his eyes and held up a hand before he had chance to speak.

"Do you have idea of what this could do? Not just to Haylin, but to the rest of us?"

She waited as he thought about her question, eyes lowering, he mutely nodded his head. He knew just how much Yan-lin meant to Haylin; remembered Shagon's excitement over the chase and Tridart's obvious pleasure at just how desperate she was to save her; he also knew that just like the others, the younger girl held a vital part in keeping the group together, bringing the childlike joy that should have been considered immature to a group of high schoolers, but on a person with such a vibrant nature, it seemed less childish and more joyful, keeping the spark of good-natured naivety alive and had been a source of brightness when facing times of uncertainty. He had been regaled with stories of before his own foray that very first time and how they had all become stronger when they overcame challenges together, and how they all worked best when united.

Catching her eyes, he knew that if they were divided, fractured which information of this nature would surely cause, they wouldn't be able to perform at their best and the growing discord would be detrimental in keeping both their worlds and those around, protected and would suffer because of them.

He sighed heavily before nodding. As much as he hated it, he knew it was for the best. They couldn't be separated, not when thing where getting serious by the day and not when all they had fought for was within their reach. He looked back up and felt a surge of sympathy on seeing the devastation swimming in icy-blue hues; he might have been a leader back when that demon was inhabiting his body, but his actions came from another, and his motives were purely one track, now that he was free and had his morality back, he could only assume what making choices like this did to a person on the inside, the guilt that must fester and had to wonder just how many nights Will lost sleep over them.

"That includes Will as well."

That had him snapping his head back up. Meeting her knowing gaze, they held each-others stares as she took in his silent objection and exhaled before complying to his unspoken demand.

"It's not that I don't trust Will, I just feel it's safer that as few people know as possible." She frowned at his snort and looked questioningly, if not a little stonily as he got to his feet. Moving closer, he came to stand by her side as his gaze observed the moving traffic.

"What about Caleb?"

"What about him,"

"You really think you can keep this from him?" he turned to look at her, still facing the window, it was a moment later before she slowly nodded, and looked when he scoffed lightly.

"Yes?"

"There's no way you could _not_ tell him." She observed his reaction in quiet contemplation for another moment, before carefully replying; her words even but the hardness behind them spoke of her increasing aggravation.

"Yes, I could. Because unlike a certain bleeding heart, I'm not bothered about offending someone's delicate sensibilities enough to go spilling all my deepest and darkest if it meant saving their lives,"

Turning to face him completely, their eyes locked as hers flashed with a lightning fast crack of anger at his insinuation of both her integrity and his indirect reveal of what he considered important.

"There is no doubt that this will hurt a lot of people if it gets out; Haylin for the obvious betrayal, and the others, their egos will be bruised… but are you that unreliable that you would risk letting Will know and take the blame for something she never did. All because you couldn't bear to see her upset."

The heavily hinted implication's in her tone had his back prickling and the need to defend himself overtaking any thought of logical response, as he went to speak, but it seemed the blonde was on a roll, for she held up her hand, head shaking which cut him off before he could begin.

"Look. I know you mean well, and I truly understand that after everything that's happened, the need to feel closer to those that you love has never been stronger. But I need you to trust me on this."

He lifted his gaze back to hers, seeing her now softened expression into one of silent imploring, after a while, of which Matt struggled with his clearly conflicted feelings, he closed his eyes and slowly nodded. Cornelia smiled gratefully, she could see the tightness of his jaw and knew that he didn't like this, and how could she say different, it was far from what she wanted to deal with that afternoon.

"If it helps," he opened his eyes, "We'll keep an eye on this… fake Yan-lin,"

Lifting a hand, she pressed it against the side of the window, fingers tapping the pane in a mindless rhythm, mind swiftly formulating a plan as he waited before turning back to look at him.

"There has to be another reason Nerissa created that copy. Aside from the obvious distraction, there's got to be more to it… there's just no way someone like her would pull this unless there was a bigger catch at the end."

They fell into silence. Since neither of them were no longer knights, and therefore no longer present within the older woman's company, any and all familiarity with her workings were lost and if it hadn't of been for Huggles telling them, they would have been just as blind as the rest of them.

* * *

"Perhaps she intends to take it back,"

The cat had finally woken from his partial nap and had decided to include himself, as they turned to see him stretch, before jumping off the side and making his way over to them. He came to a stop at their feet and sat on his haunches.

"What do you mean?"

Sharp eyes met theirs as he tilted his small head a little, "Well, if Nerissa is indeed as malicious as you say, then aside from ensuring none of you would be any the wiser, perhaps her goal was to create a false sense of security."

His words offered a new insight that neither of them had thought upon, Napoleon paused for a moment, suddenly finding the side of his neck itchy, he immediately halted his presentation, not realising how much his words had caught their attention; even Huggles had found himself drawn to the felines presence, as they impatiently waited until he had finished tending to the pressing need before finally looking back and carrying on.

"This broad had a plan that was so perfectly structured and laid out years in the making, that any disruption is simply unacceptable. She also has experience and the knowledge of what her old comrade's characteristics were… what made them tick and how easy it was to get them, and so far has been successful in most of her endeavours. And since Yan-lin's loyalty is to her family—and by extension, you guys, coupled with the old doll's unshakeable moral compass and memories of what Nerissa had wrought before in her quest for power, there was no way she would ever fall to her thrall, and so, presented herself a problem."

By now all three of them were enraptured by the felines speech. How was it possible that a creature who had only ever seen the woman once, was able to figure her out in such short time? It baffled Cornelia, but his words were making perfect sense, and it wasn't long before they were catching on to what direction his thoughts were taking them.

"Right now other than restoring the old guardians, her goal is to cause as much discord among you as she can; what better way to fix her problem then taking back the clone _she_ made at a time when you finally allowed your guards to drop and in doing so, maximising the damage it will cause due to your involvement."

"Solving her numbers issue, and causing a rift … two birds with one stone. That cow."

Cornelia hissed, face darkening once again at the smug look the older woman would surely have, and wanted nothing more than to rip it from her face; the news brought nothing but a heavy tension back into Matt's shoulders as his guilt came flooding back and felt the tiredness sink into his bones. He just wished for it to be over, as he slumped against the wall. Napoleon saw the despondency his words seemed to have triggered, feeling a wash of defeat through his bond to the heart.

"Though we still can keep a watch on her, from what I can tell, she isn't here to cause any harm, merely fool; and if need be, when the time comes… we can always keep her hidden."

Catching their equal looks of questioning and surprise, the feline merely shrugged his tiny shoulders. "She's just as much a victim as the rest of us, and in doing so, we might be able to scupper Nerissa's plans again."

Cornelia looked at him, doubtful. "Until she simply decides to make a new one that is," Napoleon shrugged again, he was out of ideas and had already given his thought for the day, just as Matt exhaled. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting any of this when he came round that afternoon; all he had been anticipating was a short, ten minute conversation, but as he looked down at his watch he saw that it was getting close to five, he had been there for nearly four hours. Where had the time gone? And now he was stuck with a secret that he wasn't sure he would be able to keep for very long, tied with the burgeoning guilt each time he had to stare at Haylin's smiling face, knowing what they had done.

Feeling worn-out and now just wanting to go home and have a rest, he pushed himself to his feet, hand running over his face he tried to give himself a bit of energy for the trip home and went to thank Cornelia for her time, when frantic knocking at her door cut him off.

* * *

"Expecting anyone?"

He watched as the blonde shook her head, a small look of exasperation flashing across her face, before it fell and she sighed, moving to go answer as Matt stayed where he was glancing fleetingly at the cat before a look of panic crossed his features at the sound of Will's frantic voice floating down the hallway.

"Cornelia! I'm so glad you're in, listen… can I borrow those pink studs you have? You know, the ones that you said looked cute on me; it's just Matt and I are going to the cinema's tonight and—Matt?"

Cringing, both in part of forgetting about his date with the red-head, and for having been caught-though really, where was he going to hide, and slowly turned, a half smile on his lips at the sight of his girlfriend who was standing in the middle of the entrance looking flustered.

"You didn't hear that? Did you… because those studs, they're not mine… I mean, I _know_ they're not mine, and I can totally get some, I'm not a cheapskate or anything like that it's just…" she chuckled weakly before pausing as it finally occurred to her that her boyfriend was in one of her friend's houses and she had no idea why.

"Wait—what are _you_ doing here?" it was then Cornelia finally made her return, slipping passed a still flummoxed Will and moving to sit down again; she didn't seem to be perturbed by the question as Will glanced from one to the other.

"Matt?" he looked to her, the traces of uncertainty in her eyes at the prolonged silence and could have kicked himself for taking so long to reply. Though deep inside, a small part of him was wondering why she looked so hesitant and frowned at the seemingly lack of trust she was showing as her eyes kept darting between them, when he was saved as the blonde decided to intervene.

"Huggles wished to tell me something," Amber eyes turned towards the girl on the sofa, as Cornelia sat rather lazily and looking far too comfortable than what he did at that moment, she met the questioning gaze with a smile.

"Huggles?"

The blonde nodded again, and as if to confirm her words, a small chitter had the mouse peeking up from under her shirt from where he had been hiding, startling Will who simply gazed at the rodent in silence, before a momentary look of relief passed across her face, furthering Matt's increasing confusion as to why, but stayed silent as she then turned to him again.

"How come he didn't tell you?" cocking her head, the quizzical stare prompted further explanation, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"I can't understand him anymore." His short response had the guardian leader turning back towards Cornelia, hoping she could elaborate more.

"Huggles is connected to the heart," was her succinct response and enough for Will to put it together, as sadness washed over her for Matt and gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing that he did like the fact he could communicate with his pet at one point, a very small pro when he had been Shagon and understandably had been disappointed when he lost the ability.

"Anything interesting?" Cornelia shook her head. "Nothing too noteworthy," if Will was expecting more than she was disappointed as the older girl merely kept up her smile with no other words forthcoming, she slowly bobbed her head before turning back to Matt.

"Well are you… finished? Because that movie starts in like half an hour, and I'm not paying those popcorn prices, so we'll have to go to the shop first."

He smiled. Yet another quirk of hers he found oddly adorable, how she would get when comparing store prices to other establishments and so nodded, moving to stand next to her as Cornelia slowly stood back up.

"You wished to borrow those earrings?"

It took a moment, for Will to recall what she was talking about, but the pointed look she was getting quickly brought back her reasoning for calling and nodded.

"Ooh, please!" as they both watched the blonde practically float towards the stairs, leaving them alone for a few minutes and returning just as gracefully, two pink studs in hand.

"You can keep those," she said, hand out as Will took them from her, "Really,"

The blonde nodded, nothing the slight way she was eyeing the earrings in semi hesitance. "But of course. You are after all, the only person to have worn them."

That surprised the red-head, who gave the pink studs another look, "Seriously?" Cornelia merely arched her brows.

"Seriously. I had only bought them the same day you asked if you could use them for that dinner with your Mum and Mr. Colin's."

Will's face fell on the mention of their dreaded homeroom teacher, and grumbled as she placed the ear pieces in her pocket. Now having no need for them tonight, she would simply put them in her drawer when she got home, as she thanked the other girl who by now was walking them to the door.

"Don't mention it, now if you both don't mind, I have a book I'd like to get back to." she paused upon seeing the incredulous stare given by Will and refrained from sighing.

"What now?"

"A book?" blue eyes narrowed at the slightly suspicious tone, "Yes, a book… that is allowed isn't it,"

Will held up her hands, "Hey—I was just a little shocked, normally if it's more than ten pages, it's not something you'd be interested in,"

Tamping the urge to slam the door in her face for that remark, the blonde simply shrugged blithely, "Glad I could still surprise you," if Will heard the somewhat brusque tone then she was oblivious to it; luckily for her, Matt wasn't and so hurriedly stepped closer and wrapped his arm around the red-head's shoulder.

"Well look at the time, if we want to get in before the adverts then we have to leave now," he lifted his head to Cornelia, who was still looking a little displeased and flashed her a quick smile.

"Thank you, for listening before," his eyes conveying the apology that Will had yet to know she owed, as the other girl rolled her eyes before waving them away. Once the pair had vanished around the corner, she shut the door-letting it slam as the noise echoed around the empty hall and feeling only slightly better for it, before making her way back inside.

A detour to the kitchen to get provisions, she soon resumed her earlier activity; relishing the peace and coolness the entertainment room had to offer, it wasn't long before she found her page and got back to reading; only to be disturbed once more by Napoleon.

Now internally fuming, she glared at the intrusive cat who didn't take the slightest bit of notice to her growing ire, as he padded his way across her body in a bid to get to the other end of the couch and once he had found his spot, settled down to nap.

Scowling, she gave the oblivious cat a warning look before picking up her book again and upon finding her sentence, continued reading, only to let out a cry of frustration as for the second time in as many minutes, she was interrupted by the small, furry body of Huggles.

The dormouse flung himself with a loud chirp, onto her chest; pouncing on the book which was flattened, before spring-boarding off the hardback and onto her stomach. Looking on with surprise, she had thought the mouse to have gone with Matt, seeing as he had slipped from her shoulder upon seeing the others out, and assumed that he had gone with them, but now eyeing the small creature as he made himself at home on her person, she found that she didn't care. Returning to her page, she thought better of trying to find her sentence and just started from the top once more, as in no time the trio fell into a companionable silence, as she cast a furtive glance towards both animals, each purring and in Huggles case-the occasional snore, she found herself smiling before getting back to her reading.

It might not have started out that way, but she found there was no better way to spend the day.


End file.
